Serenity
by Lupe55
Summary: [Aquaman (Arthur Curry) x OC] Knowing nothing but the ocean, Grace embarks on a journey many would consider crazy-being a deckhand on an Alaskan fishing boat. With an alcoholic skipper, the two head out at the beginning of Alaskan pollock season, only to be met with a storm. However, through all odds, Grace survives the storm thanks to a man she had once read about in a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own any rights to any of the DC comics/movies/stories/etc. I however, have ownership of my OC and all other invented characters.**

 **Warning (1):** **Strong language throughout (entire story)**

 **Warning (2):** **I will try to be as accurate as I can be with fishing jargon and that of the storylines of DC comics, however, this will be my first story that will take place in the DC universe so please be patient with me...**

 **Warning (3):** **I am reserving the right to change/alter storylines or input my own to suit the needs of this story. Also, given that this is a fanfiction, I will try my best to keep characters** _ **in character**_ **but don't get mad if I use my writing judgement and make a character do something that is a little OOC to better fit the story line…**

 **Warning (4): This story also features Aquaman from the 2017 Justice League Movie, not the blond Aquaman… So, you have been warned lol. Along this same line, I know that in the movie it looks like a Norwegian island that Bruce first goes to to talk to Arthur... however, I know about Alaska (fishing, islands, etc.) way more than I do with Scandinavian countries... so... yeah... Alaska...**

* * *

"Old man Benny was stupid to hire you girl… You're going to curse our entire season…" The man spat at the blonde as he passed by her.

The blonde kept tying down the equipment, but responded to the comment nevertheless.

"Yeah? Well, why don't we have the numbers check for themselves? I don't think you'll be able to put your money where your mouth is."

"Is that right?" The man came to the starboard side of the ship, and the girl stopped tying her netting and dared him to step foot onto the vessel.

"Let's say a hundred bucks…"

"Yeah? Or do you think that you won't be able to come up with that much? Because I was thinking you were a man of two hundred…"

The man smirked at the girl and licked his chapped lips, enjoying this challenge.

"Two hundred it is girly…"

"Let's shake on it" The blonde retorted and held out her hand.

"Honey, that isn't how you do a real deal" the man scoffed but pulled back his hand, spat in it, and then extended it to her.

The girl rolled her eyes and spit on her own hand, clasping hers with his, feeling the warmth of their saliva mix together.

"Sanibel! Get your ass back to work!" old man Benny shouted.

The man dropped his hand from the girl's and looked at the older skipper who was barking out orders to the girl. Then, realization dawned on his face.

"Holy shit! You're Sanibel's kid?"

The blonde turned away and sighed, hoping that no one was going to recognize her last name in the cold artic waters of Alaska.

"Your old man would tell us about his kid with hair that was like a sun-bleached sand dollar… and as I can see, even if you are trying to hide it under that oversized black beanie—"

"Jack, go take your sorry ass back to the hell hole you came from and stop talking to my deckhand!" Benny slurred, tripping over his own feet as he approached the two, a half-empty whiskey bottle still in his hand.

The blonde sighed and was about to get back to work but heard Jack whisper something to her, but she didn't catch what he said so she turned back around.

"Did you say something to me?"

"Yeah… Be careful around Benny, he is a good skipper but sometimes the alcohol can get in the way… and good luck—granted, I don't think you'll need it if you have Sanibel's blood in you… even if you are a quarter of what that man was… you'll become a great fisherman yourself kid."

Jack punched the blonde's shoulder and started to walk away. The girl softly smiled, knowing that the bet she made was now not on the table. Maybe it was her father's way of saying to stay away with the dark tendencies fishermen had—like gambling and betting.

"Grace, what did I tell you?" Benny barked out again.

"Yeah, yeah… I got it old man…" Grace muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Capt'n."

"That's what I thought. Now finish up tying those lines so we can cast off."

Grace nodded her head and adjusted her black hat before bending down and getting back to work.

* * *

Grace let the door slam behind her, as she rubbed her hands together. The winter weather was starting to pick up again as dusk approached on this. She knew that the setting of the sun marked the official open season on Alaskan pollock which started in early January, which they were in now, until the middle of April.

"You have no business making idiot deals with the likes of those bastards… Especially since you know they work on high end vessels that will outweigh what we can pull in. What they get in a day, we take a month to get."

"I'm not one to back down from a fight, Benny"

"And neither was your ol' man, but you got no real experience dealing with—"

"Dealing with what, Benny? Because you as sure as hell know I can fish… we both know that the reason why you are skipper right now and not me, is because no company would make a deal with us to bring back product… Because sailors are worse than… I don't know… they are petty and love to talk shit—even when something isn't true and that rubs off on fishing companies… So, heaven forbid if a woman ran a vessel with all that fucking crazed superstitions they go on and on about…"

"You ain't wrong with that, kid… it's just—"

"I know you are trying to take care of me Benny, for my father. But I hope you know that I am a grown ass woman and I can take care of myself. I know what I am getting myself into. Yes, this may only be my second season fishing on a vessel like this, but I'm not a damn greenhorn… I can hold my own."

Benny smirked and took a swig of his whiskey, finishing the contents of the bottle. The man put the empty container on the dash, and took his place at the captain's seat, flipping switches, until the boat lurched forward, and the familiar sound of a running engine filled the cabin of the boat.

"Yah know, you are really like your ol' man—"

"So I've been told" Grace rolled her eyes, cutting off the skipper.

"Would you stop cutting me off? Goddamnit girl, I'm trying to actually say something nice to yah."

Grace crossed her arms in front of her and raised her eyebrows leaning against the console that controlled the ship indicating to Benny that he should finish what he was trying to say.

"I was about to tell yah… that even though you're like him… you're better than your father ever was—both in fishing ability and personality. Not only that, but you're a damn fine deckhand who, as much as I hate to say this, probably knows the interworking's of this ship better than I do—"

"Well, I did fix her up more than once…" the blonde trailed off when she saw Benny give her a dangerous look indicating that she had cut off his words again.

"But those men out there, they just want to see you fail… And I won't tolerate that on my ship."

Grace took a deep breath and smiled softly at Benny, knowing that even if the man was an alcoholic, he had her back. Ever since her father passed away, Benny showed up and decided to take her under his wing. She knew that Benny was t here the night the ocean took her father's life, but she and Benny never spoke of the incident. She knew all too well the horrors that sailors had to endure out in those frigid waters, but whatever happened that night, Benny took it upon himself to be there for her, even if he was under the influence most of the time.

"Thanks, old man." Grace chuckled and punched Benny's shoulder softly before making her way to the stairs in the cabin. She jumped down the first two and heard Benny call out after her.

"And cool it with all the fucking talking like a sailor, I don't want to hear that language on this damn—"

"I could say the same to you!" Grace shouted from the stairwell.

"Don't back talk me and get your ass back on board so we can cast off—"

"Are you sure you can handle it? Because your sight might be a little off with all that alcohol—"

"Don't make me fucking fire you, kid… don't tempt me because I'll fire you right here on the spot!"

"Sure, sure, Benny. I'll make sure to take note of that…" Grace shook her head and licked her lips knowing that Benny's threats were that of a bluff.

* * *

Grace leaned over the bow of the boat and watched as the waves broke for the metal. She always loved how the sea seemed to be a place of peace, even when the worst storms broke out. She checked the radar earlier, and the weather was supposed to pick up the further they went out to sea, but it wasn't anything they wouldn't be able to handle.

The blonde felt the cold wind chap her face and couldn't believe that she was back at it for a second season. It was crazy to think that last year, she was just learning everything she could from Benny to the point where she knew she had surpassed him with all things deckhand related. However, she could never read the sea like Benny could… but that came with age and living on the water for over thirty years.

However, as weird as it sounded, Grace felt at home on the open ocean—especially those of the colder variety. She knew that when she was born, she was born without a country. Her parents were trying to find land, but Grace had supposedly come early and instead, she was born on the open ocean on the ship she stood on now. Her mother had died in childbirth, leaving her father to raise her himself—leading her to be well versed in the world of fishing.

Fishing was the only thing her father knew how to do and would always tell Grace that she got her brains from her mother. Her father would always tell her that she never had a birth certificate until she was about three months old, because he couldn't part with the sea after it took her mother's life. Grace had always figured that was why the boat she sailed on was named Mary-Margret because her father knew that her mother wasn't coming back, but he could honor her.

"Grace! Get your ass in here!"

Grace whipped her head around, seeing Benny scream at her with the door wide open with his body half-way out. She was about to roll her eyes and take her time walking over to him, but the look of concern on his face placed unwanted anxiety in her chest. So, the girl jogged to the control room to see what Benny wanted.

Benny held the door open for Grace and let it slam behind the two of them. Usually, Benny was a laid-back skipper, but right now, she didn't think she had ever seen him more focused in her life. All the man did when the blonde entered the room was point at the radar. Grace meandered over to it, and at first glance she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"It looks the same as when we departed…" Grace furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Benny.

"How can you not see…" Benny leaned over and looked at the radar again, this time using his finger to circle what he was seeing.

Grace looked at where Benny was indicating and all she could say was, "shit."

"Go man the nets, we need to get some of them casted off or else we are not going to make it through this storm with all this extra weight on this boat. Grab your fishing boots and gear and let's get to work. We can brave this storm, it's just going to be a bitch."

Grace nodded her head and ran downstairs suiting up in what she called her duck suit. Granted, it wasn't yellow but orange, but nevertheless, it was functional for what she had to do. Hopping around her room taking off the current boots she had on, she started to put on her waterproof, anti-slip boots that she knew were going to come in handy sooner, rather than later.

* * *

The storm was in full force as Grace tried to man the deck. Every so often, Benny would come over the loud speaker and yell at her, but his words were whisked away by the strong winds and the waves that crashed onto the deck. She only had to tie down the rest of the gear before going inside. Holding onto the railing of the boat, she crouched down trying to take away some of the impact of the wave crashing down on top of her, soaking her to the bone.

She was freezing at this point, but there was nothing she could do about it now, so she gritted her teeth and pushed herself up when she felt the bow of the boat go up. The blonde knew that she had to make a run for it, because once the bow leveled off again and dipped, there was going to be another wave crashing over her. So, in the split second she pumped her arms and ran to the nets.

However, as fate would have it, Grace slipped and fell, sliding to the side of the boat instead, just as a wave came crashing down overhead. When the water cleared, the girl rolled over onto all fours, coughing up seawater. She had to try again, because she wasn't going to be like everyone said. She was a damn fine fisherman and she was going to prove it to the world.

So, without waiting for the boat this time, Grace launched herself to the rope coiler and latched onto the hard plastic. She couldn't feel how hard she was gripping the plastic, because she had lost all feeling in her hands thirty minutes ago. Grace fought against the winds that pushed her back, but moved to the area where the bait was stored.

Hoping that the refrigerator wouldn't fly forward at any moment and release its contents, Grace used the cord that was next to it and made sure to tie it up. As more water crashed down on top of her, she couldn't seem to get the knot in place. Her hands were frozen, even though her gloves, and she messed up the knot twice.

On the third time, the knot almost slipped through, but a sturdier, bigger set of hands grabbed the rope just in time. The knot was then completed and the pair moved onto the other side of the refrigerator given that the machine couldn't be held back by only one rope.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" screamed Grace over the roar of the wind.

"I should say the same damn thing to you kid! I called you back in numerous of times—"

"I had to save the ship!"

Benny grabbed Grace by the collar and pulled her close to him, looking at her with an intense glare. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your life is more important than this fucking ship, Grace!"

"Then why are you out here—"

"To save your sorry ass! Now get inside or else I am turning this vessel around and you're staying on shore!"

"But—"

"No fucking buts! I'm not joking this time either—"

"You have no other deckhands—"

"I'll find someone else… now let's go!"

Benny dragged Grace by the collar, but she wasn't having any of it and pried his fingers from the fabric. Grace shook her head at Benny as she moved back to the machine, to finish what she started. However, before she could reach the machine, she heard the distant sound of a rope splitting. Grace whipped her head around and saw Benny in the direct path to one of the cranes, that had seemed to come lose.

Without thinking, Grace ran towards Benny and pushed him down as the crane came over and swung towards her. She didn't have enough time to dodge it, so, she braced for impact and tried to hold onto the metal when it contacted her. She timed it so the crane just bumped her, but she misjudged how slippery the crane was going to be.

The blonde tried to adjust her grip on the cold, wet metal, but her hands couldn't support her body weight, so, she fell. Grace felt the wind whip her face and her stomach go to her throat. Then, she felt her back hit the frigid water like it was concrete. She hit the water with such force that she could feel her breath being knocked out of her.

Grace started sinking, but she couldn't move her body with the lack of air, nor with her body shutting down from the cold without having her safety wet suit on. The blonde coughed, but only inhaled water. She felt her lungs start to burn not only from the lack of oxygen, but do to the cold.

Reaching her hand up, she tried to reach towards the light that was coming from the boat up above. However, Grace could see her vision start to get blurry as the world around her became silent. She didn't feel cold anymore, and instead, with her lungs burning, she didn't feel anything else besides being at peace with herself.

She figured that if anyone was to pass away on this voyage, it should be her and not Benny. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone else she considered family passing away. Not only that, but, she was born on the sea, so it was only fitting if she died by it as well. The water gave her life, and she realized, that it could take life just as easily.

As Grace sank and the light from the ship grew darker and darker, she felt something grip around her waist, starting to pull herself up to the surface. When she came closer to the surface, the figure that was next to her started to lighten up and she could see long brown hair, complemented by stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes in a way she had never seen before, almost as if they weren't real and were contacts.

As she was being pulled up, it was if the water around her was telling her to hang on, that the surface was just within reach. But to Grace's mind, she just chalked it up to the lack of oxygen flowing to her brain because what was happening couldn't be real—she knew mermen didn't exist in this world and they only existed in fairy tales… not in artic waters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N: I will try to update this story every Monday, but sometimes life may get in the way so don't hate me if I miss an update!**

 **Also, this story, like all my others, will probably be a slow burn. Nevertheless, I hope y'all still enjoy. Along this line as well, I do eventually plan to get into the Justice League Movie… but that is a looooooooooooong ways away.**

 **But like all of you, I started writing this fic because I couldn't find anything else, so we can all use this to subdue our Jason Momoa obsessions :P But I am happy that so many people have found this story and are liking it! It makes my day when I get a little review saying that y'all like it and want more, so thank you!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I am happy that you like it already! Hopefully I don't disappoint with this next installment!**

 **Noface: Haha! That's what I wanted to do while writing this... watch Deadliest Catch! The movie is good, I liked it! I didn't go in with any expectations so I was pleasantly surprised. And damn son... Aquaman *swoons*. Yeah... Ben Affleck will never be Batman to me (Christian Bale is) but the rest of the cast I really enjoyed! Especially Barry and Wonder Woman!**

 **Flamecaster: I am happy you liked it so much and I loved the bad pun you used!**

 **Biasoul: Haha, don't worry I will update (probably weekly and on Mondays...) And dude, I have been too, thats why I sat down and started thinking about writing one because I was so upset I couldn't find one on here... So im excited that you like the story and the OC! Hopefully I don't disappoint... and don't worry, I typically put my stories in the T category, but there might be some action (that I will mark for other readers) later on... if you catch my drift *wink wink* (but no promises lol).**

 **Jes: Thanks! I look forward to hearing what you think about this next installment!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thanks! Hopefully the rest of the story is that way too for you :)**

 **LauRa-ReaDing-XoX: Thank you for the compliment! I appreciate it :) I will try to update this story on Mondays, if that helps at all! I am glad that you like Grace... I am trying to make her personality one where she doesn't take crap but she is also kind... I hope you like this installment and I am excited to hear what you think about it.**

 **thebreezekneeze: Thank you! And *stretches out collar* I have so much planned... *sweats* nothing really planned at the moment... I'm just letting myself see where my ideas take me right now. But I do have some plot points floating around in my head! LOL you probably didn't need to know all of that...**

* * *

Grace woke up abruptly, coughing her lungs out of her body. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with seawater spewing from her mouth. She sucked in crisp air and rolled over onto her side, trying to relieve the pressure that was on her chest. She didn't know where she was, but she welcomed the struggling breaths of air into her lungs.

Everything started to come back to her as she started to cough less and less, gaining the air flow that she needed. She sat upright, ignorant to her surroundings as her chest heaved. Grace's next move was to feel her neck, and to her relief, she felt the chord that she always wore. It was a gift from her father—a lonely pearl attached to a black thread, nothing fancy and since his passing, it was one of the only things she kept reminding herself of him.

"Hey! I got another one over here!" A voice bellowed right next to Grace's ear.

Grace jumped not only from the sound, but from the sudden slap to her back, making her spit up more water that she had thought she had gotten rid of. Grace wiped her face, forcefully, with the back of her hand. She didn't realize before, but her head was starting to pound like she had just woken up from the worst hangover in existence.

"Fuck me…" Grace muttered.

"Yeah… well you should be thanking yah lucky stars there girly… you and that skipper—"

"Where is Benny?" Grace immediately looked at the older gentleman forgetting the pounding sensation in her head and trying to stand up.

However, the older gentleman just pushed her shoulder back down, trying to prevent her from making any sudden movements. If Grace did admit anything to herself, she did feel a little light headed and disoriented, but she wasn't worried about herself at the moment, only Benny.

"You never answered by question, where is Benny, the captain—"

"Do you let people finish their sentences? As I was about to say, the doctor of our village is patching up your skipper right now as we speak. We decided to come back out this way given that we saw the fishing boat make its way back to the docks, but there were no crew. It was unusual for only one person to man a ship like that, so we just wanted to see if there was anyone else who survived. Was there anyone else on board?" The man questioned.

"No. No one. Just me and Benny."

"Well, you two are very lucky. That crazy captain of yours broke both of his arms somehow and won't stop asking for two things."

"Let me guess… alcohol and me?"

"Spot on with that…"

"Also, probably in that order…" Grace muttered, shaking her head and letting herself feel the pain in her head again, once she knew that Benny was okay.

The blonde placed her hands on her knees and took in a sharp breath before attempting to stand up. This time, the man didn't try to oppose her, and only held out his hands to make sure she didn't fall. She took a step and felt wobbly, so she looked at the man who took her arm and slung it over his shoulder and the two of them started a slow pace back to the main part of the village.

"You said that my ship was docked?"

"Yah, granted it is in worse shape than the two of you are in. You might just want to sink her or sell her for scrap because it's going to be a painful process trying to fix her up. Not worth the time nor money, in my opinion."

"Thanks, but I'll fix her… Dealt with worse odds" Grace offered up a tight smile to the man not noticing until now that he had a Scandinavian accent.

Each step she took, her body felt even more sore than when she first woke up. She didn't know where she was, but figured that she was on a small port island that had seen its fair share of hard times—especially when the arctic waters froze over in the winter months, which made Grace worried if she could get the boat back up and running in time to salvage the season. She doubted it, but would have to look at the ship first before she made any calls of importance.

The older man carefully brought the blonde back to town, and all Grace could think about were all the villagers staring at her. She knew that they were not only wondering who she was, but she knew small villages like these always had an issue trusting outsiders… at that was what she was. An outsider in every perspective. Not only was it different to see fishermen washed ashore, but that one of them was a female deckhand, was an even rarer sight. She knew that if she was from the outside looking in, she would be apprehensive as well.

The blonde thought the man was going to take her all the way through town, but to her surprise, they entered the first house-like structure that lined the entryway of the village. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dimly lit room, even though the sun didn't peak through the clouds, and her eyes landed on her skipper. Her skipper who, as plainly as she could put it, was as drunk as a skunk and had white plaster secured to both of his arms.

The doctor never looked up, but Grace could tell that he was young for a doctor. She figured that being so far from civilization, he didn't go to proper medical school or the like. However, seeing him patch up Benny, she wasn't going to say a word to the man otherwise. The man who found her on the beach lead her to a chair in the corner of the examining room, and then nodded at Grace proceeding to leave.

Grace shifted in her chair, waiting for the doctor to say something, but he never strayed from Benny. Grace tried stretching her body out in the chair and was met with nothing but aching muscles and fatigue. Apparently, getting hit by a loose crane and almost drowning had that effect on the body, who knew?

"You shouldn't do that, you'll stress out your body too much and it will take longer for it to heal."

"Do what?" Grace said simply, playing dumb.

The doctor sighed and swiveled around on his chair to look at the blonde. Instantly, he started to shine a light into Grace's eyes and she blinked, backing away from the sudden brightness.

"Well good news is that you don't have a concussion" The doctor said while writing on his clipboard.

Grace just rolled her eyes wanting to convey that she wanted to be here even less than the doctor did. The blonde took in the doctor's appearance, noting that he had longer hair that was pulled up in a pony-tale. Again, everything about this doctor seemed different than the ones she was used to back in Fairbanks.

"So, what doc? you just shine a light in my eye and I'm free to go?"

The doctor stopped writing and looked up at Grace through his glasses that he proceeded to push up on his nose.

"Well, what do you want to know—"

"Well first, why don't you start out by not only introducing yourself, but maybe explaining why my skipper is lying there in a drunken stupor."

"As you have guessed, I am this village doctor. I'm doctor Trenton Flint—"

"Okay Flint, please explain to me—"

"We found your captain with his arms both badly broken on shore, just like we found you. From my prognosis, what every happened out there—"

"A fucking hell of a storm…"

"… In the storm, your captain here, I believe you called him Benny, did you a favor by taking the force of what ever happened—"

Graced scoffed giving the doctor a pissed off look making him cut off his own words.

"Since I figured you would be better, given that you're a doctor and all, I just wanted to make it clear that I was the one who protected my skipper's life out there, even if it doesn't look like that. And who the hell do you fucking think you are acting all high and mighty like that?"

"That wasn't my intention of coming off that way, Miss—"

"Well you sure as did and it's just Grace, if you must know."

"Thank you Grace. I apologize for jumping to conclusions when I wasn't aboard a fishing ship that should have been cut in half. Now, if you would please help me out a bit here, what happened out there?"

Grace relaxed slightly but still wasn't at ease. She looked over at Benny, who seemed to be passed out now, and figured that talking to this doctor wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world, especially since the blonde knew that they, Benny and her, were going to be there a while until she found her ship.

"Well, Benny saw a shit of a storm on the radar and we knew we had to do something about our gear. Nothing ever goes as planned though, especially when mother nature is on her fucking time of the month…" Grace tried cracking a joke, but it didn't warrant any emotion from the young doctor.

All she could think about was that she felt bad to his patients that he had when he was a resident at a hospital. She knew that some doctors could have horrible bed side manner, but this guy was probably the worst she had experienced.

"Anywhosies… went out on deck and got more of the gear tied down, but then Benny came out and that was where shit went south."

"What happened next?"

"Well, after getting knocked on my ass a few times, I crashed into that freezing water—"

"Did you see anything different? Like when you were in the water? Anything unusual?" The doctor asked abruptly.

Grace squinted her eyes at the doctor trying to see what he was getting at, but she couldn't seem to get a read off the man and it bothered her. She could typically read men, given that was who she spent the most time around, but this guy was something else. Warning flags went off in her head, and even if what she saw wasn't real, it couldn't possibly be for her sanity, she didn't want to tell this doctor anything more.

"No. Pretty much blacked out and found myself here" Grace shrugged her shoulders playing off her lie.

She watched as Doctor Flint's mouth pressed into a firm line as if he was disappointed with her answer. When he saw her staring, the doctor quickly rectified the situation.

"So, since Benny over here is doing better, why don't we look—"

"I'm okay, I coughed up most of my issues on the beach—"

"It's my job—"

"And I have the right to deny medical treatment if I so choose too. Now, I am going to take my leave, please come find me in the village when Benny wakes up."

"How will I—"

"From the looks of it, it's a small town. I'm sure that you can manage."

Grace gripped the handle of the chair and used it to help her out, ignoring the protests her body was making. She pushed the curtain out of the way and walked towards the front of the office passing by a secretary that she didn't see when she first came in.

"Don't press people too much in this village, they don't take too kindly to outsiders like you and your skipper here."

Grace stopped, her hand about to turn the door knob that led to the outside but licked her lips and retorted with a comment of her own.

"Thanks for the advice doc. Once I find my ship and Benny is ready we will be out of your damn hair" Grace muttered.

"Another thing before you go… it isn't lady-like to curse so much even if you're a deckhand—"

Before Grace did something she regretted, she slammed the door behind her, cutting off the doctor's words. What an ignorant piece of trash that she had to deal with. She would have said something in defense, but he was treating Benny and she still was a guest in this village, meaning that she had to play nice—even if their medical staff were assholes.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, the blonde felt the unmistakable feeling of wool. She instantly pulled out her oversized black beanie and smiled. She thought she had lost the thing, and it was surprisingly dry. Without hesitation, Grace placed her hat on her head and shoved her hands back into her pockets figuring she would take a walk around town to kill time and wait for Benny to wake up.

* * *

"There isn't much to do to her. My suggestion? Just sink her for some salvage profit and call it a day."

Grace sighed and took her hat off to run a hand through her hair and fluff it. She left her hand in her hair, gipping it as she looked at the ship. The outside of it only needed a few patches that could be completed in a few days. The issue was the inside of the boat. Whatever that storm did to her, it was like the boat was gutted like a pig. The engine and motor were destroyed and needed to be replaced along with many other things in the engine room. Not only that, but a lot of the fishing equipment was damaged as well, making Grace believe that the fishing season for her and Benny might be over already.

"Thanks. But I'll take it from here. She has been through worse" Grace said to the dock manager and gave him a flat-lipped smile.

The blonde pulled on one of the ropes on the ship and crossed over onto its floorboards. Grace felt the familiar gentle rocking of being at the harbor. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before making her way inside the vessel. She opened the door and entered, noticing how everything was thrown about. Grace let the door slam behind her, and she took her hat off as she walked further into the ship.

She stopped just before the staircase and saw a picture frame facedown. Bending down, Grace was careful to pick up the photo since once she moved it, she heard the familiar sound of broken glass shift under the wood. She watched as glass fell from the wood as she turned the photo over to reveal the picture. As cliché as it was, there was a crack right down the middle, separating two of the bodies featured in the picture.

Grace brushed off the excess pieces of glass and stood up, putting the photo back on the peg it was once on. She took a few steps back and placed her hands on her hips looking at the broken photo. She smirked and shook her head as she couldn't help but feel as if the photo in front of her was an omen. The glass was able to slice the area between her and her father, so now it was only Benny and her on one side, and her father, separated, on the other. In the background, the boat she stood on now was about to go out for the season. Grace was younger in the photo, but it felt like a fresh memory to her each time she looked at the photo.

Grace swallowed hard and refused to allow herself to be caught in nostalgia. So, she ripped her eyes from the photo and continued downstairs, heading to her own room. She skipped the engine room entirely, given that she already knew what that looked like, thanks to the dock manager taking her down there and making his assessment.

She didn't want to think about how much money it was going to cost her to fix up the boat, but no matter what, she would do it. The boat was like a person who Grace gave a crutch to—always dependent. The sad part was, was that the blonde knew that she would do anything and everything that it took to get the boat up and running again, even if she had to work a job she didn't want to.

Sliding open her door, the girl ignored everything that was thrown about, and instead, only focused on her bed. She cleared her bed off by dropping everything to the floor beside it, and she flopped down on her back putting her forearm over her eyes. She took a deep breath and let the events of the day sink in. She felt her lip quiver and her eyes start to water, but she refused to let herself cry. She knew no one was watching, but she had to remain strong; not only for her sake, but Benny's as well.

If she lost it, she knew that Benny would feel even worse than he already did and would drink himself into a stupor that was worse than she was used to dealing with. Grace not only started to worry about her skipper, but also the boat, and again, the amount of money it would take to fix her up. Yes, she had some money put away and her father saved some for her, but even then, she didn't know if that was enough to cover it.

Honestly, she had planned to go back to university, but being stranded and fixing the boat came as a priority. She didn't know much about the village she was in, but she knew that she would be stuck here until April if she couldn't get the ship up and running and if Benny was even worse than he looked. She could tell that this village, the island even, was one that would get trapped once the water froze over. Once that happened, there was no way that Grace and her skipper could leave and then they would be trapped.

Grace felt the anxiety and water press against her eyes again, making her hold her breath to physically try to push her emotions down. The girl moved her arm and ran a hand down her face, forcing herself to sit up and she gripped the mattress with her hands looking at her bedside table. She picked up a small picture glued to cardboard and ran her finger over it.

"What do I do, Daddy?" Grace sniffled and wiped her nose.

She traced the outline of the photo that contained her as a toddler on her father's shoulders. She never had the chance to tell him, because like him, she was too stubborn to do so, but she always saw him as her hero. She knew that she was her daddy's girl, but her whole life, it had always been the two of them.

Grace placed the photo back down and took a deep breath, pushing herself off the bed. She proceeded to remove her orange duck suit and hang it up on one of the hangers. Looking around the room, she took in everything that had been thrown about and started to pick up things, putting them back in their respective spots. She may not have control over her situation at the moment, but she could at least get started on improving it. So, without thinking, she started to clean her room so she didn't have to think about the world starting to close in around her.

* * *

"Hey kid, wanna go get a drink?"

Grace stopped cleaning the deck of the boat and tried to locate the voice that just sounded. Her eyes landed on the dock manager that helped her previously and gave her the advice to sink the boat she was standing on.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though…" Grace replied and went back to putting things back into their place the best she could to make the boat look tidier.

"Come on, girly. This boat of yours… she isn't going to be fixed overnight here. Let me buy you a drink because it looks like you need one after the day you had."

Grace sighed and knew that the man was probably right. With Benny in the hospital, her washing up on shore half-dead, and Mary-Margret in shambles, she could use something to get her mind off of things. So, without speaking, Grace walked over to the edge of the boat and stepped over the railing, planting her feet firmly on solid ground. The dock manager smiled shortly at her and nodded his head, the two taking off together at the same pace once Grace met up with him.

The walk was short, which Grace thought was convenient, to the bar, or as the sign read, _the ale house._ She always thought it was funny how some bars still referred to themselves as an ale house in this day and age. Granted, there was something always interesting about a place when they respected the history behind the joint.

Grace followed the dock manager and took a seat next to him, following his lead. Grace took her black jacket off and slung it across the back of her chair, but per usual, she kept her black beanie on. Even though the bar didn't falter in conversation when she walked through the door, she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"What can I do yah for?" a familiar Scandinavian accent sounded next to Grace's ear from across the bar.

Grace looked over to see the old man who had come to her rescue earlier that morning. It seemed as if he was a bartender at this joint, but more likely the owner of it. The blonde could hear a slight hush over the rest of the patrons and Grace figured that her next words were to be chosen carefully. If she knew fishermen and men in general, she knew how to hold her own and fit in and not make a fool of herself.

"Whiskey. Straight. And make it a double." Grace said confidently, holding up her index and middle finger to the bar tender to convey in a physical manner what she wanted.

If she wasn't looking for it, she would have missed the small smirk that flashed across the owner's face. She made sure one didn't flash across her own face, and just remained stoic knowing that she answered correctly. If that wasn't enough of a signal, the rest of the people in the bar resumed their normal volume of conversation, now ignorant and uncaring about Grace.

The owner got out a glass and slid it over to Grace, reaching under the counter for a beer glass. She watched as the man turned around and pulled down on one of the leavers, releasing the beer from the tap. He slid the beer down to the dock manager who caught it with ease. Then, the owner grabbed a bottle of whiskey and came over, pouring one for Grace.

Grace took the glace and threw back her head as the warm contents burned her throat. She then slammed her glass back down and the owner filled it back up for her, completing Grace's request.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a whiskey drinker" the dock manager spoke next to her.

"What, yah thought she was going to order some fruit drink? She is a damn deckhand for cry'n out loud. She can probably hold her liquor better than yah can…" the owner remarked.

Grace smiled and nodded a thank you to the man and he nodded back.

"Name's Egil by the way… or at least that's what everyone 'round these parts call me" the owner remarked.

Grace simply rose her glass to the man and stated her own name "Sanibel. Grace Sanibel."

"Well Sanibel, yah see your ship?"

"Yeah… I'm going to be the fool and try to fix her up…"

"A fucking waste of money if you ask me…" the dock manager muttered causing Egil to threaten him by not giving him any more alcohol.

"Don't listen to that bastard. He would just make money from sinking her…"

"Ha, yeah I figured as such" Grace replied to Egil taking a sip of her drink.

Egil started to twist the cap on the whiskey, playing with it as he watched the front door. Noticing this, Grace turned around to eye the door to try and see what Egil was looking or more importantly _waiting_ for.

"You know, it may look a little weird if you keep holding that bottle of whiskey in your hands—" Grace started.

"He is afraid that if he puts it down he will have to pick it back up again" the dock manager said, looking into his beer.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and gave Egil a questioning but curious look that he seemed to ignore. Grace instead, just raised her eyebrows and focused on her own drink knowing it was better if she didn't ask questions. It also seemed like Egil took her advice and set the bottle of whiskey down, however, he set it down right next to her, instead of back on the shelf.

Grace was about to tell him that she really didn't want any more after she finished the drink, but before she could open her mouth, the door slammed open, shushing everyone in the establishment. A tall, bronzed man, soaked to the bone, slammed a helpless fisherman down on one of the tables and approached the bar.

"Drinks are on him…" the man gruffly said to Egil and grabbed the drinks that he had just poured for the other customers.

Grace noticed that people had started to mutter to each other about the new comer, but there was still tension that lined the air. All Grace thought of this man, while attractive, was that he was crazy for being wet from the frigid waters and galivanting through the night in the Alaskan winter—the man must have had a death sentence.

The blonde was about to throw back the rest of her drink, but she felt the presence of the man that just walked in next to her. He reached for the whiskey bottle, but surprising herself, she placed her hand on the bottle as well, preventing him from taking it. Grace looked over and found herself staring at blue eyes that seemed almost unreal, making her remember the thoughts she had about being saved by a creature of the sea.

"Unless you're paying for my next drink for me, the fucking bottle stays here." Grace replied, not bothering to take her hand off the bottle.

She knew that the man could easily overpower her if he wanted to, but apparently, he was finding the whole thing amusing as he grinned sarcastically at the girl, propping himself against the counter making his soaked black tank top stretch and reveal his toned muscles and tattoos that lined his body.

"Sanibel, I suggest you get back to your boat…" Egil said, trying to diffuse the tension.

The whole bar was watching their encounter with each other, and Grace didn't know why, but something about her screamed that she shouldn't back down from this man, even though his height and size were intimidating compared to her shorter stature.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks, Egil." Grace responded, never letting her eyes leave the man who was challenging her.

There was a sudden pause and the smirk on the man's face just seemed to grow as if he was issuing a challenge to Grace. Grace took a deep breath and listened as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"So, you must be the female deckhand I keep hearing about today…" the man chuckled, causing Grace to sit up straight.

Whatever was about to happen, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, or any sort of pissing contest that this guy was about to throw at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: Just a forewarning, I don't know any of the supporting characters names (or if they even have any) so I am just making them up like I am going.**

* * *

 **lokidoki9: OMG! Thank you so much for your kind words, they may have made me both laugh and tear up a little. I was in the same boat as you were in, in that I couldn't find ANY JM fics... so, I decided to make one myself! Hopefully you enjoy the rest of the story! Can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter!**

 **LauRa-ReaDing-XoX: Hehe... you will see how stubborn Grace really is in this chapter... As I say to my good friend, JM is bae :P but thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha, I feel like I had to put in the whole comment for the "pissing contest" because not only is it true, but its funny. I'm glad you are liking Grace's personality :)**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! I will try to update this every Monday!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thanks! I am happy to hear that!**

 **KittyoftheNight: Can I just say that I love your user icon? I always have a place in my heart for owls :P But I am glad that you are liking the story so far and I hope I don't disappoint in future chapters! Can't wait to hear about your thoughts on this new installment!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Thank you! I am so happy that you like it! That's why I started writing it actually... because I couldn't find anyone to appease my obsession! Hopefully you like this next installment and I can't wait to hear what you thought about it! **

* * *

Grace stared down the attractive man in front of her, and all that she could see was that he was amused by the whole situation. Rolling her eyes, she removed her hand from the bottle and threw back the last of her drink, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to negate the burning sensations in her throat.

"And what about me being a female deckhand?" Grace simply stated, standing up, coming toe to toe with the man who towered over her.

She was average height for a woman and she knew that the man's size may be intimidating, but she wasn't going to back down. She was used to this feeling on the daily, so she knew how to push down her emotions and act nonchalantly.

"Nothin' just that it was different, _sweetheart._ "

Grace smirked, "Yeah, and probably that I couldn't do a good enough job… that was why my skipper and I were stranded here…"

Watching the man lean forward, Grace could feel the man's hot breath on her face. To her surprise, it didn't stink of alcohol.

"You said it, not me…"

Grace's smirk faltered and her eyes burned with an internal fire knowing that this long-haired man was trying to get under her skin. She knew it was working because not many people retort with that, they generally just agreed. However, he seemed as if he wasn't agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement. He was looking at her like it was a test to see how she would react.

"Well then, I guess I'll just not only prove you wrong but the rest of this village" Grace whispered so only the man challenging her could here.

She wasn't expecting him to drop his lips to her ear, but when he spoke, Grace involuntarily shivered.

"I love a woman who tries to prove me wrong…"

She watched as he backed up, returning to his normal height and he started to laugh at her. She knew that she was flustered about what he just said and she could only image what her face looked like because the rest of the tavern was now joining in with the laughter.

"Leave the gal alone, Curry. She ain't got nothing to do with yah—" Egil started trying to redirect the conversation.

"We'll see about that…" the man named Curry grabbed the whiskey bottle and held it up to Egil as if silently thanking him, exiting the establishment almost as fast as he had arrived.

"Take a seat Sanibel, this drink is on the house to apologize for that bastard."

Grace tucked her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place and sat back down, tipping her used glass at the bartender who was happy to fill it up.

"So, should I ask about his story?" Grace raised her eyebrows while taking a sip of her newly poured drink and then swirling the contents of the glass.

"That fucker?" the dock manager cringed and swiveled around in his chair, taking a seat with some of his employees instead.

Grace heard Egil sigh and she figured that she wasn't going to get the story about this _Curry_ fellow. Plus, she didn't want to know much about this village and her people, she just wanted to fix up her boat, and return to the fishing season that the blonde refused to think was over.

"Curry is… well, kind of an outsider like yah… but the village respects him because he not only seems to bring dead fishermen back to life, like yahself, but he helps us out when the ocean freezes over."

"I can see that, but how does he help? Does he have a boat or something that can get through the ice—"

Egil grinned at her and shook his head, "let's just say that fish are just _attracted_ to him."

Grace wasn't believing the words coming out of the owner's mouth. It didn't make sense that this guy could "attract fish." In her mind, that was what bait was for, to attract fish to catch them. So, virtually, all fishermen could attract fish if they tried hard enough.

"But what was that about?" Grace said changing the conversation to the man who was sopping wet, rolling around on one of the tables.

"That is just Curry's way of saying that people owe him, especially if he drags them from the sea. Typically, he runs up a person's tab here, but what I can't figure out is where yah play into this Sanibel."

"What so you mean?"

"We watched that storm form and knew it was going to be a bad one that was headed out to sea. I figured that Curry was going to bring people back but instead, we found yah and yah skipper on the beach, instead of the usual, of Curry throwing them onto a table in here. So, maybe he didn't help yah out…"

"That doesn't make sense… I mean… it was just me and Benny out there—"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but when yah on the ocean, yah are never truly alone…"

"Yeah, there are my thoughts… I have already heard that one before Egil."

The owner cracked a toothy smile and nodded his head, appreciating Grace's sense of humor. Grace joined in and offered up her own, quiet and softer laughter.

"Yah know, I wasn't referencing that, but I like yah Grace. Once everyone else here comes to know yah, they'll warm up, even Arthur. He typically doesn't have showdowns with woman either, so tonight was an interesting night to say the least. That's why everyone in this ol' place was interested."

Grace nodded her head and then threw back the rest of her drink, once again; starting to feel the warming effects of the whiskey. She reached into her back pocket, opened up her wallet, and threw down a ten for the owner as she told him to keep the change. She nodded her head to the dock manager as well and he lifted his drink telling her goodbye as she put on her jacket.

The blonde opened the door and felt the bitter night air hit her face and she pulled her coat closer to her body, trying to keep out the cold. Walking towards the docks, she looked up at the stars, noticing how beautiful it looked. She couldn't help but image how the small white lights would look like if they were to reflect off the dark ocean water. She figured that it would be a sight to behold.

Continuing back to the boat, Grace unlocked the door and let it close behind her. She made her way to her room and plopped down on it. She kicked off her shoes and threw her coat onto the floor, noting that she would deal with it when she woke up. Reaching over, she pulled on the makeshift chord by her bed, and turned off the lights. She didn't know if it was because of the day she had, the whiskey that was making its way through her blood stream, or a mixture of the two, but once her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

Grace woke up to loud shuffling footsteps on the deck. She bolted upright and swung her legs over her bunk. Racing up the stairs and out the door, she ran out of the ship. She ignored the cold penetrating her bare feet and hands and saw no one other than a hungover Benny trying to make his way onto the ship with two broken airs. If she wasn't calming down from thinking that there was an intruder, she would have laughed at her skipper struggling.

"Jesus Benny, what the fuck?" Grace said running a hand through her hair walking over to the man to help him.

"Don't talk so loud kid…"

Grace just shook her head and helped Benny inside the boat where the cold wouldn't bother them. She sat Benny down in the captain's chair and he laid his head back and closed his eyes. The blonde propped herself against the console and waited for Benny to speak first. However, when he didn't move from his position, she decided to be the one to talk.

"She is in pretty rough shape…"

"Who?"

"Mary-Margret, the ship, Benny."

"Ah."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say about her?" Benny questioned opening his eyes to find Grace's.

"Well maybe some sympathy or something? Like what the hell are we going to do to get out of here?"

"Knowing you, you already have your mind made up."

"And what would that be?"

"To fix her up. You and I both know that this is your home and you won't let her go, at least, not easily. So, yeah, the real question is what is she going to cost you and is it worth it?"

"Benny, you know I—"

"I have no doubt in my damn mind that you can fix her kid. It's just about how much time you want to put forth in fixing her, because either way, our season is done."

"Of course it is done when you are already speaking of failure… where the fuck did the Benny go that told me that he wouldn't tolerate failure or any talk of its kind of this ship?"

"Kid—"

"Because I remember clear as fucking day that you told me that you believed in me. Not only that, but you always lecture me on how I shouldn't give up—"

"That was before I thought I fucking lost you Grace!" Benny stood up and screamed at the blonde who pushed herself off on the console she was leaning against.

"Yeah Benny? Well maybe I was scared of losing you too… but that is in the fucking past, so fucking move forward. But it seems like you can't even do that, you alcoholic piece of shit!"

"Grace, I—"

"Don't fucking bother Benny. I'll fix up this fucking ship with or without your help—"

"Go cool the fuck off Grace—"

"I could say the same to you—"

"Now Grace." Benny said backing up and sliding his hand awkwardly across his face.

Grace licked her lips and shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. She excused herself and went down to her room. She pulled on her waterproof boats, grabbed her jacket, and put on her standard beanie. She walked back up the flight of stairs and turned the door knob, ignoring Benny sitting next to the door.

"I gave it away."

"Gave what away?" Grace questioned monotonically, already knowing what Benny was refencing but hoping that if she played dumb, it wouldn't be true.

"Our quota. I called the company this morning from the doc's place and told them that we wrecked the boat. We are officially done for the season Grace. I'll help you fix her up so we can get home, but there isn't a rush for it anymore. Your father would have—"

"Don't talk about what my father would have wanted for me Benny. Not right now" Grace stated with anger in her voice and she walked outside releasing the handle of the door.

She pulled up her collar and went in search for a man who would be able to give her some answers on this early and dreary morning.

* * *

"So yeah… That's probably what I need to start fixing her up… at least during these beginning stages." Grace said leaning her arms against the counter.

Egil stood there wiping off glasses with a rag and then flipped the rag on his shoulder to give Grace his full attention.

"Well, good news and bad news…"

"Give me the good news first" Grace said without hesitation.

"Really? I would peg yah for a girl who would want to save the good news for last."

"Usually I am, but I've already had a whirlwind of a day this morning… and what? It's like eight in the morning? So I have like a whole shit storm that could still come my way."

"Shit, what happened?"

Grace just waved her hand in front of her face to try and steer the conversation in a new direction.

"So, good news then, yeah?"

Grace simply nodded and waited for Egil to finish his task at hand, cleaning the glasses before he gave her the news.

"Good news is that we got a lot of scrap metal in the back of the bar here, and yah are more than welcome to use it and go rent out the equipment yah need to fix up yah ship from the dock manager…"

"And the bad news?"

"Majority of the other stuff yah listed off just now, the village next to us should have a lot of that stuff since it is a bigger docking area because it is easier to get out of there if the water freezes over…"

"So why is that the bad news?"

"Well, it's a stereotypical breeding ground for _rough_ individuals if yah catch my drift. Not only that, but, it's about a four hour walk on foot to get there and an hour if yah have a car…"

Grace nodded her head, realizing that this was going to be an issue. She would lose the whole day when she needed to go over to the other village for something. Plus, if she ever needed to take anything back to the dock her ship was at, it would be a hassle.

"I'm assuming that this is a no, but, do they deliver here?"

"Yeah, but for an outrageous price. They hate our village here and try to jack up the prices whenever they see us. So, yah may be lucky to be an outsider because they may give you a fair deal. If you go, just make sure yah are careful and yah bring protection."

Grace knocked on the wood of the counter and thanked Egil for his help. She was starting to get up to leave when Egil stopped her.

"I'll make you a deal…"

Grace tilted her head to the side like a dog, not understanding what Egil was getting at.

"What type of deal?"

"Yah figure out how to fix up the truck I have in the back, and I'll let you use it whenever yah need to. Yah got a license, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But Egil, you don't—"

"I know. But it will be a miracle for me if yah could actually get that thing to work. It hasn't ran in three years and I tried everything to it. Maybe all it needs is a real mechanic—"

"I'm not a real mechanic—"

"But yah talk and go on and on about what you need to fix up that boat of yahs to do it effectively and cheaply, so… put yah money where your mouth is" Egil cheekily grinned at Grace causing her to roll her eyes in response.

"Heh, yeah, I'll take your deal. Let me look at it and I'll get back to you about it."

* * *

"I can't… I'm… I'm literally speechless here…"

"The truck isn't running, or going anywhere sometime soon since she has a few parts missing and there are older parts of the engine that need to be fixed, but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I was able to get her to start up… but she isn't exactly drivable" stated Grace to Egil who was looking at her with a dub founded look on his face.

"What? You said so yourself that I should put my money where my mouth is."

"Yeah, but I thought yah were going to take more than ten hours to figure it out… like damn girl… yah really good at this shit, aren't you?"

Grace turned off the truck and jumped out of the cabin. Her face and hands were covered in black grease, but she didn't seem to mind. With a little bit of music, some tools, and something to fix, Grace could always entertain herself. She didn't know why, but ever since she was little she was always like this.

"Yeah, that's what my old man used to tell me all the time. Granted, mechanical engineering in college for a year is more math than it is actual hands on stuff so I didn't like much."

"What the hell is an engineer doing on a fishing boat? Waste of a talent if you ask me."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see Doctor Flint coming down the hill to see what was going on. The blonde could hear Egil sigh, and it was the type that was for trying to decide whether one was going to say something back or not.

"Well, no one was asking you." Grace said plainly crossing her arms in front of her.

"If you were, you wouldn't be here right now, would you? If you made the right decision in university to stay—"

"Not all of us come from money doc" Egil gave Flint a flat smile.

"I didn't either. Just worked hard, unlike some who seem to take the easy way out…"

Trenton continued on his way by tucking his hands in the pockets of his jacket, but Grace wasn't having any of his bullshit today. She thought the day was going to be turning around with getting the truck to turn on, so, she wasn't going to let the younger doctor with an ego a mile-high ruin the rest of it. Grace marched up behind him and yanked his shoulder backwards, causing him to turn around.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You took the question right out of my damn mouth. Why the hell do you hate me so much?" Grace questioned, not letting go of the man's jacket until he yanked her arm away.

"That is none of your business—"

"I think it is given that I have been here for less than two days and you seem to have it out for me. I maybe said two fucking words to you—"

"I thought I told you that it was un-lady-like to curse like you are."

Grace just shook her head in disbelief not believing the crap that was coming out of this man's mouth.

"Yeah, and did I ever tell you that you're a prick?"

"I—"

"No? Oh that's right, because I have only known you for two days, but maybe, just maybe we can look past this. However, I doubt that with all the knowledge that you process, it may take some time to dust the cobwebs off the manners your mother never seemed to teach you or the ones you never bothered to learn for your job."

Grace watched Trenton smirk and wipe his nose, as if he was contemplating his next remark. She knew that his next words were going to sting, given the devilish look in his eyes.

"Heh, at least I have a job… I heard from Benny that you don't have a contract anymore so you are out of the season…"

"How did you…" Grace gave Trenton a wide-eyed look not believing he knew about this. She knew that Benny was a private man and besides her, he wouldn't have told anyone. She never mentioned it to Egil, and he was the only person she talked to today. Until it dawned on her how Benny told her that he called the company this morning at the doctor's office.

"Maybe when I was dismissing Benny I may have heard a heated exchange between him and your contractor… something about how his deckhand almost died and he didn't want to go through that or some shit… but personally, for me, I would have never let you on my ship if I were a skipper. Females on fishing boats bring bad luck after all—"

Grace saw red. She pulled back her arm and swiftly threw a punch towards the doctor, making his head whip around and his glasses were thrown from his face. She was about to wind up for another one but she felt someone pull her back and keep her arms behind her so she couldn't do anything else. She watched as the doctor bent down and picked up his glasses, putting them back on. He spat on the ground, Grace feeling proud of herself when she saw a little spot of blood on the asphalt.

"You dumb bitch… The next time you need something from me you better pray to god that I am in a good mood or I will let your insides rot and—"

"Trenton! That is enough from yah! Go where yah were going and leave."

"What?" the doctor outstretched his hands acting innocently.

"Yah know exactly what…"

"Heh, yeah… and you said that the last time you allowed me into your bar… It's a dirty piece of shit anyway… I hope for both of your sakes that you have something good to offer me the next time you need my help…"

With that, Trenton walked away in fury and Egil let Grace go. She turned around and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down while Egil just stood there watching her until he gave her a big smile.

"Girl, yah surprise me every day. That boy needed some tough love like that and to come from a girl no less… not that yah aren't strong, it just brings him down a few pegs from the entitled piece of crap he became…"

"Thanks, Egil."

"I mean that was some right hook you placed on him. Like damn girl, make sure I never make you angry. Yah punch is goin' to leave one heck of a shiner on that boy's face."

Grace laughed at Egil's comment and shook her head, walking towards him once more. She used her free hand to massage the knuckles of the hand that made impact on Trenton's face since it was starting to become sore.

"So, what really is the deal with the doc?"

Egil sighed, "No one really knows. One day we wake up and he was a complete asshole to everyone."

"And his remark about the bar?"

"Right before he turned into an asshole, he lost his girlfriend he was going to propose to. So, he was trying to drink his pain away and I stopped him from doing so because I knew that he wasn't going to help him get over her death. Ever since then, he refuses to treat me with respect and always claims that I don't allow him back in my bar. The only condition to come back was to admit that he had lost her and he was doing better, but he never did so I don't open my doors to him…"

Grace nodded her head not really knowing how to respond. She always thought it was peculiar how some people dealt with death better than others. In her case, with her father, yeah, she was sad, but the blonde wouldn't allow herself to feel sorry for herself and wallow in self-pity. She worked through it and got back up on her feet—which was something Flint didn't seem like he was capable of.

"Anyway, just a forewarning, but I would try to cool it with your temper here, Sanibel…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Flint may have let it go this time, but yah be sure that if yah cross paths with him on a bad night, he won't hesitate to try and put yah back in yah place... So, watch yah back and always keep your enemies closer…"

"Thanks for the warning… I'll try to keep my eyes open for him then."

"Good. Now, tell me about how you went to university for a year and studied engineering… what type of engineering was it?" Egil said slinging an arm around Grace's shoulder as the two of them proceeded to walk into the bar.

Even though the information came out about her and Benny's fishing contract, Egil decided not to bring it up. She knew that he probably thought that it was a touchy subject to approach anyway, given that she threw a punch at the doctor. She did appreciate the gesture and privacy that he was awarding her even though she knew that the bartender wanted to know more about that tidbit of information. However, she followed his lead, and for the time being, she let herself forget about it and talk about random small talk with the bartender she was growing to like.

"Well, for starters, I was doing mechanical engineering at GSU or Gotham State University as some like to call it…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Surprise! I am updating this early... Dead week is this week and then it is finals week so I am SUPER busy but will try and update next week too (Probably normal time on Monday)... wish me luck that I get all my work done! And as per usual, I hope you enjoy this next installment and I look forward to hearing about what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Flamecaster: I am so glad that you like her! Well, I hope you like this new installment and you will have to let me know what you think about their interactions in this chapter!**

 **lokidoki9: Lol thank you! I just figured that I wasn't the only one who was in the same boat so I figured I would give people a ship that would eventually set sail. And dude... just wait... the things I have in store with Grace's vocab and the stuff she gets into... Imma going to take you on a ride! Heheheh yeah I was hoping I did an okay job with the doc... but as in all fics... nothing is as it seems! Anyway, I look forward to your thoughts on this new update!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Exactly! Girl has that fighting spirit within her and is stubborn so she always takes a challenge head on!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thank you :)**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! I am so glad to hear that!**

 **kadmac: I am happy that you like it so far! Hopefully Grace's personality doesn't ever disappoint you and I will try my best to keep her both funny and interesting :P Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it!**

 **MotherAiya: Did you like the movie? What were your thoughts on it? But girl, after I saw it I hunted and I mean HUNTED for JM/aquaman fics and there literally wasn't any so I figured I would have to fix the issue myself :P Anyway, I am glad you like it so far and I look forward to hearing what you thought about this new installment!**

* * *

"So, I see that you are busy at work trying to not only get this engine to run, but the one in the bartender's truck."

Grace looked up from her book to see Benny leaning against the doorway. She took the pencil out of her mouth and tucked it behind her ear.

"You need something?"

"Are you ever going to talk to me? It's been a week now, Sanibel."

Grace scratched her head, her hand slightly hitting the hair tie holing her hair up in a messy pony tail. Her hair was just long enough to fit in the hair style. She and Benny had been walking on eggshells while on the ship, she figured that Benny had had enough of it and wanted to bury the hatchet so that was why he was talking to her now.

Honestly, she wasn't mad at the man anymore and the disappointment was starting to end as well. The blonde just didn't have anything to say to the skipper besides talking about what work she had to do on the boat.

"What do you want me to say, Benny?"

"Well, for starters, wanna tell me what _we_ have to do to get this ship back up and running?"

"You mean what _I_ have to do. Look at you Benny. You are down two arms and right now I'm missing the drunk Benny. I hate this sober shit that you are trying to do right now."

"You can't do this all by yourself."

"I can and I will Benny. So, if you want to help that is great, but don't slow me down. I may not have a due date for this piece of shit to be fixed, but I will do it. Don't challenge me on that because you will lose."

Benny scoffed and walked over to Grace, taking the book that was spread out on her lap. He looked it over wondering why Grace was so intently reading it.

"You know this is the new model, right?"

"Yeah? So what? Is isn't like you have a damn manual down here to help me fix her engine… so I'm improvising."

"What's with all these marks?"

"It's help me to figure out not only what I am looking at, explain to me what is different, like if we had a different model or type, and, if we don't have the part at all."

"Shit kid, you learned more at that damn money sucking school than you let on…"

"Nah, this is just from reading the book. Never learned a damn thing in one of my engineering classes, especially from those professors who have never held a wrench in their hands before. You know me Benny, I love to get my hands dirty but those classes are a pain in the ass to take just for an expensive piece of paper I can't afford."

"Well, when we get back to home base, you may want to think of going back—"

"With what fucking money? GSU costs a shit ton that I don't have. Plus, I can just go out next season with a skipper who won't buy out our contract" Grace smirked at Benny, teasing him.

At first, Benny didn't think that Grace was joking with him and she was serious about the jab. However, he saw her mouth turn upwards in a smile, knowing now that she was past what had happened—or at least moving past it.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to find a skipper to put up with your shit then… and there aren't many of us that will."

"I'm sure I could find someone… I mean you took me under your wing and all I had to do was follow you around while annoying the shit out of you until you gave me what I wanted."

Benny shook his head and let out a laugh towards Grace's comment. She joined in with her own laughter always feeling like she had missed this by giving Benny the silent treatment all week.

"So, not to change the topic, but I heard you clocked the doctor."

"He's a prick."

"And I thought I was the one with the temper…"

Grace lunged forward from the tool box she was sitting on and smacked Benny's arm in fake exasperation.

"He deserved it."

"I don't doubt it."

"Then you should be proud of me."

"I am. Trust me, your dad hated when I taught you how to throw a good few punches… so you done me proud kid" Benny mocked ruffling Grace's hair, making strands come loose from the hair tie.

The blonde batted the older man's hand away and rolled her eyes. The two of them were sentimental and loving when they needed to be, but it never lasted too long because neither of the pair were people who wore their emotions on their sleeves. Both parties respected dealing with this straight on and how they each solved their own problems.

"But kid, just make sure you watch your back now. That doctor character is an asshole of a person, and I was shit-faced drunk majority of the time I was in his presence. The village already seems to like you more than they like him… which could bread hostility and jealousy… So—"

"Just watch my back. I got it, old man" Grace chuckled slightly mocking Benny's fatherly speech.

Benny used his hand and pushed Grace's face to the side as she laughed. He sighed and handed the manual back to Grace, sitting down next to her. The blonde's laughter started to die down as the pair started to look at the manual Grace had obtained.

* * *

"So, what's the next step?" Benny muttered, clearly frustrated.

"Well, now that everything is mapped out, I have to take a detour and go visit that other village Egil was telling me about."

"The bartender? That man told me that that village was bad news—"

"But in order to get a working truck to use, plus any supplies we are obviously going to need, which not to mention aren't sold here, I need to go pick up a few things. So, as of right now, probably go back to Egil's ale house and grab the scrap metal at the back of the shop and then start patching up some of the weak points down here… tomorrow I'll make the trek to the village."

"Well, you shouldn't go alone Grace. Unfamiliar village and even more unfamiliar land—"

"Thanks Benny, but who would go with me? You would just slow me down if I had to bring anything back. I'll be fine because I plan to leave early in the morning so I should get back before the sun set."

"I still don't like it. What the fuck am I supposed to do anyway? It looks bad if I don't help you out to repair her… I am the fucking skipper…"

"Yes, a skipper with two broken arms if you have forgotten."

"That still doesn't answer my question about what I'm supposed to do while you're gone…"

"Well Honey, you can always cook and clean the house while I go to work" Grace said batting her eyes at Benny.

"Watch it kid…" Benny gave Grace an empty threat that made her chuckle to herself.

"Just take the day off and become your normal self… I'm really hating this sober version of you… you're starting to get way too touchy-feely and emotional man…"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a real pain in my ass…"

"Love you too, Benny."

* * *

Grace heaved a box of scrap metal from the edge of the dock to her ship. She still had three more heavy boxes to get through, and she didn't know how she had managed to carry each one from the bar to the end of the dock. She boarded the vessel and slammed the boxes down, shaking out her arms. She looked down the straight path of wood, sighing, noticing the three other boxes filled to the brim.

It wasn't that she minded the work, it was the fact that the physical labor was starting to take a toll on her rather small frame. She was no stranger to putting her body to the test, but even after a week of being ship wrecked, she was still feeling a little sluggish. The blonde also refused to go see the doctor again and figured if things really got bad, she would try and see if there was a doctor in the next village over to have them look her over.

Walking the length of the dock once more, Grace extended her arms above her head, stretching, as her shirt rode up to reveal a part of her midsection. She would normally be wearing a coat, but all the heavy lifting that she had been doing was giving her quite the workout. Not only that, but, Benny took her suggestion seriously and was now at the bar with Egil, presumably getting drunk.

Swinging her arms back and forth, Grace decided that she would see if the dock manager had a trolley of some sort that could help her with carrying the metal to the ship so she could go through it. When she was collecting it, she placed a bunch of pieces that looked like they may help in the boxes and figured that when she had them on the ship she would be able to sort through them. Grace also made note that she had to ask the dock manager if he had any welding equipment he could lend her.

Grace approached the boat house that the manager operated out of, but before she pushed open the door, she heard two voices talking. She couldn't clearly hear what was being said through the door, but one of the muffled voices clearly was from the manager. The blonde didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't open the door and interrupt the conversation that was going on and instead, she softly stood on one of the wooden crates next to the door to peer through the window that was left ajar.

She could see that the dock manager was clearly flustered at whoever he was talking to, but she couldn't make the man out given that he kept moving around the room. Grace stretched to her tip toes to see if she could get a better vantage point and listened into the conversation.

"You know I can't do that to them… that skipper is giving me good money to have that ship docked here until they can fix it up…"

"Isn't there something you can do to get them to leave quicker?"

"Arthur, if I didn't know any better I would say that you seem to be threatened by them—"

"Watch your tongue..."

Grace raised her eyebrows figuring that this Arthur character was the same one who challenged her at the bar. She didn't realize it was him at first with his dry hair and coat, but as he stepped forward and grabbed the dock manager by the collar, his features were illuminated by the lights in the store. She couldn't help but think that Arthur had a masculine beauty to him that she couldn't say she had ever seen before.

Yes, he was tall, dark, and handsome, but there was just something more to it than that. She was always one to appreciate beauty and give credit when it was due, but it was like his features were from someplace far from this world. She knew she was being crazy, but each time she thought about the night where she went overboard it was just all too similar.

"Let me down—"

"Or what?"

"Or I won't help you."

Grace watched as Arthur seemed to ponder his choices and he carelessly pushed the dock manager away, making him stumble backwards.

"You wouldn't fucking do that."

"Yeah? Watch me…"

"I know that's an empty threat because you and I both know that there have been more ship wrecks than normal—"

"You can't save them all, Curry. You of all people should know—"

"Please, go on. Tell me what I know."

Grace watched the dock manager wipe a hand down his face and place his hands on his hips. The blonde didn't know what was the exchange was about, but she did have to agree that there seemed to be more sailors washing ashore in just the time that she had been there, she just didn't know how Arthur fit into the equation.

"Curry… all I'm saying is focus on the ones that you save. You won't be having to worry about this as much once the water freezes over"

"That's when it gets even worse—"

"I'm pretty sure that this village can figure out how to take care of itself without you. We did it before and we sure as hell can do it again."

"That isn't the point—"

"You feel like you owe us, I get that... But how about you fucking pay it forward for once and if you want them off the island so bad, help them leave—"

The wooden box under Grace chose that spot in the conversation to give out, making her lose her balance and come crashing down in front of the boat house. She fell to her butt and knew that the men inside had heard her. She just hoped that they didn't figure out that she was listening into their conversation. The blonde tried scrambling to her feet, but she couldn't, given that her ankle was trapped inside the wood.

Grace leaned forward and tried to remove the box as tenderly as she could from her foot, but she knew that no matter what she tried, it was going to leave a nice cut and splinter. The door swung open to reveal an angry looking dock manager and right behind him, Grace locked eyes with Arthur. Once again, those blue eyes capture the attention of her hazel ones.

"You fucking blonde—"

"Excuse me? I should have you know that it is a damn safety hazard to have faulty wooden boxes in front of your door—"

The dock manager leaned down and grabbed Grace's collar. She had never seen the man this mad and usually he had an easy-going nature surrounding him. Maybe it was due to the company he had and the fact that he didn't seem to like Curry when she asked about him in the bar. Grace winced when the dock manager tried to pull her up to stand, but she saw Curry come out of the boat house and place a hand on the manager's shoulder making him abruptly stop. The manager removed his hands from Grace as Arthur leaned down to look at her ankle trapped in the box.

"Its okay, I can—"

Grace cut off her own words when she saw Arthur take a blade out of his back pocket and start cutting the wood around her ankle. She realized that he knew that she was pretty much trapped within the box unless she wanted to cause herself more damage. She watched in silence as he freed her foot, and softly released it from the box.

"We can continue this later…" the dock manager huffed and then entered the building, slamming the door shut behind him.

The blonde could hear the dead bolt slide into place and she was pretty sure that was due to the man aiding her at the moment. Arthur extended her a hand and Grace took it, standing up. She used her free hand to steady herself against one of the wooden pillars and rotated her ankle around testing it. Finding that there was nothing wrong with it she gradually placed her weight onto it feeling that it was good enough for her to walk on.

"Thanks, I—"

"Next time don't fucking spy. I hate liars," Arthur turned and exited the porch of the boat house.

Without thinking, Grace caught up to him, "First off, spying isn't really lying… it is gathering intel. Secondly, I had a reason for going to the boat house—"

"What honestly could be—"

"Remember? I am _they_ who is trying to get off _your_ island."

Arthur stopped walking and titled his head back, looking at the cloudy sky. Grace felt as if he was trying to tell her that she was testing his patience. Surprisingly, she saw a brief smirk flash across his lips like when he challenged her at the bar.

"Well blondy—" Arthur started but was cut off.

"Yeah Fabio?" Grace retorted not missing a beat and wiping the smirk off Curry's face replacing it with a look of annoyance.

"You're annoying you know that?"

"What? I thought you liked a girl that challenged you?" Grace placed her hands on her hips and decided to take back the power in their conversation.

Grace just watched the man shake his head back and forth at her, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying to him. All that was on Grace's mind was that she was going to hold her own against this man, especially since she figured that he was one of the many that thought she was going to fail.

"You're a damn spit fire blondy… I'll give you that."

Grace was about to retort with a comment of some sort but caught on that the man next to her was in fact teasing her more than anything else. Yes, the first blonde comment was hostile, but this one seemed almost _friendly._ She couldn't figure out what Arthur's true motive was, but she was getting confused following his change in attitude.

"I'm going to let that comment slide..."

"What brought you to the manager anyway?" Arthur questioned suddenly.

"I wanted to see if he had any welding shit, but—"

"You decided to spy on us instead."

"How do you know I was spying on you—"

"You're a fucking horrible liar—"

"I'm a great lair, I'll have you know. I just don't give enough of a shit to care about what you and that old man think. It was your fault for leaving the window open—"

"So, you admit to spying on us then?"

"I said—"

"You just did."

Grace let out a deep sigh and took one of her hands to scratch her forehead with her thumb nail. The man did have her there, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Over her dead body would she let a man she barely knew think that he had proved her wrong, but before she could open her mouth to retort, Arthur changed the conversation.

"So where is the shit you need to weld?"

Without thinking about it, or maybe it was her body's way of saying to let someone else do the heavy lifting, she pointed to the three boxes that sat on the opposite of the docks from her ship. She internally cringed just thinking about how she would still have to carry her supplies back to the boat, and this time with a bruised ankle. She really had to let her body heal. Without warning, Arthur turned and headed away from Grace. The blonde just thought that he was done with the conversation and was about to go on his merry way, but he leaned over and stacked one of the boxes on top of the other and picked them up with ease.

"You know I can—"

Arthur just shot Grace a look that told her if she wanted help then she should keep her mouth shut. Curry left Grace with the smallest, and lightest box as he made his way down to her ship. She turned her focus on the box in front of her and leaned down, repeating in her head to lift with her legs and not her back as if it was her new mantra.

Grace huffed and picked up the box, trying to shuffle some of the weight onto her hip as she walked the length of the dock. She only had to stop twice to shift the box to keep it from falling from her hands. However, just before the ship, she tried re-adjusting the weight one more time, but felt the box was lifted out of her hands.

"Hey I was—"

"More than capable. I know. Now get your fucking ass on that ship so I can hand you these boxes."

Grace would have tilted her heard to the side like a dog because she thought she had misheard what Arthur was saying to her. It was the second time that he had surprised her with the comments that she had heard come from his mouth. She was so used to every single male in fishing villages and frankly the fishing industry doubting her, that when an acquaintance made comments that weren't as derogatory as normal, she was astonished.

She didn't say anything to Curry and instead, just stepped onto the deck of the boat. She got as close to the edge of the boat as she could and reached out for one of the boxes that Arthur had for her. She was thankful because he would transition most of the weight of the boxes to himself until the last possible moment when Grace had it over the edge. She placed the box on the ground and repeated it for the next two.

"Watch this box, its heavier than the others" Arthur commented, handing Grace the last box.

Grace nodded her head in reply and braced herself for the box. The man didn't lie that it was heavier than the others, and even though she was prepared for it, Grace seemed to struggle to place it down. She wiped her hands on her pants and was about to thank Arthur for his help but he was already half way in the other direction.

"Thanks for your help" Grace shouted, cupping her hands to her mouth to make sure Arthur heard her.

"Like you said blondy, the faster you get that metal piece of shit up and running, the faster you leave the village. Plus, I don't want to see that bleach blonde hair for longer than I have to…" Arthur responded turning slightly so the sound of his voice traveled to Grace.

"Yeah, well, I'll have you know that my hair is naturally this fucking color… and at least I don't have long ass hair that gets in the way, _Rapunzel._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **lokidoki9: Hello! I am happy to hear that you like Grace, I get a kick out of writing some of the interacts she has between people. And Don't worry, I have a few ideas about her and Curry's interactions... to say the least they should be interesting. LOL, I tried to write Benny as the Uncle character that is funny but their for a person. Hehehehehehehehehehehheehhehehhee... *rubs hands together evil* I have much in store with the village and the doc... ANd no worries! I loved the long review :) It made me very happy to receive it! And thanks for the luck! I was actually able to exempt all of my engineering finals and so I just have to worry about those pesky elective courses!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Maybe... or Maybe not... all I can say is that you will have to wait and find out :P But I will leave you with this... Maybe Grace is special in more ways than one *eyebrow wiggle.***

 **Lord-Disick: Haha! I feel like that too! Whenever I write her interactions I relate to it on a spiritual level. **

**Arkytior's Song: Haha :P Thanks! I figured that some teasing was in order and knowing Grace, she would love to take the sassy road!**

 **Noface: Ouch! I am sorry! And hehe... well, hopefully this update doesn't put a hinder on your studying! I was able to exempt my engineering finals but I still have my elective courses. How many exams do you have this week? And you are more worried about than others? And with Arthur... I guess you will just have to wait and see :P**

 **Flamecaster15: Hehe the real question is: which nickname do you like more?**

 **Amirachan88: Thank you so much for the compliment! Hopefully this next installment is just as good and I look forward to hearing your thoughts about it!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thank you so much!**

 **speedy-skye: Thank you! I am glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Haha! I watched Justice League, became obsessed, and then started watching Frontier. Do you ship Grace and Declan or Grace and Chesterfield (or neither)? I don't know why, but I really ship Grace and Chesterfield even though he is a bit of an arse... I try with the length of the chapters... as I figure out what I want to happen and as the story gets further along... they should be even longer lol. But thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this next installment?**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you!**

* * *

Grace shoved her arms through her coat and slipped on her waterproof boots. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and double checked that she had all her essentials for the day's travel ahead. She sighed and absentmindedly played with the pearl around her neck. It was a long journey just to see if they had the part that she needed for the truck. The blonde not only hopped to accomplish that, but also, ask if they would be willing to work with her in getting the supplies that she needed to fix up the engine room of her boat. Grace said silent prayers to herself every night in hopes that she didn't have to rebuild the engine or buy a new one altogether.

Most of the machinery in the engine room was fried, but the thing that concerned her the most was the engine of the ship because it was in shambles. Usually, it was a quick fix, but for whatever reason, she just had a bad feeling about fixing the boat this time around. She knew she could do it, but it just seemed like this was the ship's last leg.

"I take it you're ready to head out?" Benny questioned, ducking his head and entering Grace's small living quarters.

Grace turned around and nodded her head, dropping her hand from her necklace. She saw Benny's eyes flicker from her hand back up to her face, a sense of nostalgia and sadness seemed to cross his face but it quickly faded. She figured that in that moment Benny was remembering the moment her father had found the pearl, strung it, and given it to Grace.

"Yeah, I got everything I need. So, if I'm lucky I'll be back before sunset tonight."

"Don't make me come after you, kid."

"Like you would get far with two broken arms and your old age…"

"Watch it kiddo" Benny chuckled and ruffled the beanie on Gracie's head making the strands of her hair go every which way.

"Hey!" Grace exclaimed shooting a glare at Benny who just seemed to combat her remark with even more chuckling.

Grace rolled her eyes at the older man, and she noticed that he had returned to his former self, noting the half-empty whiskey bottle in his hand. She didn't know if she felt better that he was going to be in a drunken stupor or not. Granted, she knew by the end of the day, he would be too drunk to go after her if something where to go wrong. She didn't foresee anything to happen to that nature, but she knew that she would have to fend for herself until morning if something were to come up. To her, that wasn't as bad as it probably sounded. She liked the solitude and going about her own way. It was a peaceful thing to think about, that Benny allowed her freedom that many never allowed her—even her father. Everyone was always worried about the girl on the fishing boat, but now, it was nice when people didn't worry as much. Grace knew that she probably worried Benny, but he was practically family, so that didn't count.

"Well, safe travels, kid."

Benny nodded his head before he disappeared to somewhere else in the ship. Grace shook her head and fixed both her hair and beanie. She walked out of her living quarters and off the ship, embarking on the long walk to the next village over.

* * *

Grace swung her arms back and forth taking in the sights and sounds of the new village. She could tell that this was a main fishing hub for workers to make a quick pit stop. That was probably why she was warned that this village could be a handful—due to the unsavory people she saw lurking around. She knew that not all the men she passed were as dangerous as they looked, but she wasn't going to chance anything. She quickly made her way to the hardware store, trying to find the part of the engine that she needed for the truck. Without any luck, they didn't seem to carry anything close to what she needed. Sighing, Grace was about to walk out of the store but saw a rack of flip phones that advertised a set amount of talking minutes per line but unlimited texting.

She thought it was weird that the phone would offer unlimited something but not the other, but she wasn't going to question it. Searching through the colors, Grace found a black phone for Benny, knowing that if she gave him any other color he would give her crap about it, and then she found a light blue phone. Taking in the color, she couldn't help but think of the tall, bronzed man who seemed to challenge her when she least expected it. For whatever reason, the color of the phone was about the same hue as his unusual eye color that Grace couldn't help get lost in. Opening her eyes widely and batting her eyelashes, the blonde was weirded out by the fact that she was thinking about a guy who she had only encountered twice in her life.

Ripping the phones off the hook, Grace marched over to the counter and slammed down the phones and pulled her wallet from her backpack. She looked at the clerk expectantly, but he just stood there looking her up and down. She gave the clerk a look and gestured with her hands that she was ready to check out, but his surprise grew even more at her actions. Rolling her eyes, Grace just figured that she was being too abrupt with the worker, but instead of taking a nicer approach, the sailor part of her started to show.

"Are you going to fucking sell me this shit or am I going to have to walk out the damn door with this? Because I will, do not test me."

Upon hearing her voice, the clerk shot into action and asked Grace the standard questions about if she found everything all right or not. Grace's patience was wearing thin and it took every ounce of her not to blow up at the employee. She knew that service jobs were hard, hell, she worked as a waitress when she was high school and knew all about putting a smile on her face, but she never understood people who weren't on top of it at their place of employment. However, as the clerk placed Grace's receipt in the bag along with the two flip phones that she designated to have about three hours' worth of calling time on them before they needed to be re-charged on minutes, she had an epiphany.

"Actually, I didn't find the part I was looking for today. Is there any way you guys can custom order it for me—"

"Yes, I think we can do that… What is the part you are looking for?" the employee responded.

Grace pulled out her notes from the back of her blue jeans and unfolded them. She took the first sheet off the second one and handed the drawing to the employee. By no means was she an artist, but she knew that she had gotten the general idea to the worker when he didn't say anything and instead started typing away at the keyboard trying to find the item that she needed. Looking down at the other piece of paper in her hand, she knew that she was off to go find the boat house for the village after this stop. Out of anyone, they would know where to direct her to get the parts that she needed—if she could get them at all.

"Is this it?"

Grace looked at the computer screen that was now tilted her way to verify that the part that was on the screen was the one she needed.

"Yep. That would be it" Grace said.

The employee punched in a few numbers and brought up an ordering form that Grace quickly filled out.

"And… your number?"

The blonde blinked for a second and looked down at the merchandise she just purchased. She took the blue phone out of the bag, and flipped the hard plastic encapsulating the phone, over. She smirked, seeing the number on the back and quickly read off the number starting with the area code. The clerk seemed a little miffed that she was giving him the phone she just bought, but with everything she had been though, she didn't mind having to pick up a new phone. She wasn't one to heavily use social media or anything else on her smart phone, so limiting herself to just texting and calling was enough for her. She still had her old radio that could also play CD's or hook up to an iPod, so she wasn't worried about missing out on that aspect of a smart phone.

After placing her order, and the clerk telling her that they would try to get the part to her as soon as they could, she just told them to call her when the piece was in and she would come and get it. Exchanging quick goodbyes, Grace pushed open the front door and exited back into the village. She didn't know why, but a chill seemed to go down the back of her spin. A chill that was more of a warning than it was anything else. The blonde tried to shake the feeling off as she headed to the boat house, but something at the back of her mind played with her saying that something out of the ordinary may make an entrance into her day.

* * *

"What the fuck? What do you mean you can't help me? I am fucking offering you cash. Up front."

"Girl, I told you to get out of my fucking shop."

Grace pressed her mouth into a firm line as she spoke with the dock manager. She marched in, taking control of the room when she first entered, and started to conduct business like everyone else. However, most of the original party she had walked in on had already left, besides a few stragglers that were too busy minding their own business to see what the fuss was all about. Grace had handed the dock manager a list of the things that she needed, and at first, everything was going smoothly. At least, that was until he asked about a home dock where her ship was located, and once she mentioned the village that was right next to this one, tension started to fill the air. It was so thick that if Grace wasn't careful, she could feel it tighten around her neck and start to choke her.

"So, even though you have everything I need, you aren't going to sell me the shit I need because my boat is docked at a competing harbor?" Grace questioned with sass lining her voice.

"I can choose who the fuck I do business with—"

"In that case it is ludicrous not to make a fucking deal with me!" Grace exclaimed.

"Girl, you don't fucking get it. Not only that, but what the fuck do you plan to do with—"

"I'll have you know that after being washed up ashore, my ship was lucky enough to make it back to a harbor. I could give a rat's ass about the vendetta you seem to have on this other village, but as soon as I can get my boat to work I am getting the fuck out of this part of Alaska. Plus, I am a fucking deckhand and I expect you, as someone who is running a business to respect that. And if you couldn't imply from the parts I need, I am trying to fix up my damn ship so I can do just that—leave."

The man looked at the blonde for a long minute before shaking his head in disbelief. Grace could see him thinking about whether he wanted to conduct business with her of not. In this part of the world, he would be crazy if he wasn't going to sell her the things that she needed. He walked behind the counter and Grace followed him, standing on the opposite side. She watched the man lean across the counter and sigh; Grace knew then that she had worn him down enough to help her out.

"I'll sell you the shit you need, but I'm not going to be shipping anything to that damn village. Also, everything will have to be up front and in cash before I order anything."

Grace knew why he wanted everything in cash, it was because with cash, he could keep it from the books and not report it to the government. Yes, it was illegal, but with the atmosphere that surrounded her, she wouldn't expect anything less. She was the one who suggested it in the first place, but she didn't really think through things until now. Grace showed the man her list of items that she needed to at least get started in the engine room. She knew that she was going to be having to make plenty more trips back here, but nevertheless, she was bound and determined.

"Most of this shit is going to be special order—"

Grace threw a wad of cash down on the counter. She had separated some for herself, for travel money, but most of it was going to the man in front of her. She knew how to do business in the fishing world meaning she always threw in a few extra bucks then what was needed for the order.

"I'm going to trust you on this, girl. You better—"

"I'm not fucking naive. I've grown up in this business far longer than you have probably been working it" Grace sighed.

"Girl that is impossible" the dock manager shook his head.

Grace looked at the man, knowing that he had no clue how invested she was in the fishing world whether she wanted to be or not. Not only was she born on the sea to a fishing family, but according to her father, her family had been doing the Alaskan fishing trade for generations. She knew that the man standing in front of her was older than she was, but since his hands looked like they had never been chapped by the wind or scared from the water and rope of being on a ship, she knew that he had never once worked a demanding job out there on the open ocean. The blonde wasn't one to judge someone because they didn't take up a fishing job, even if they worked in the fishing industry, but she was always annoyed with people who claimed to know more than the people out there bringing in the fish.

"Anyway, not to change the topic, but when should I expect my stuff to get in?"

"I'll give you a call…"

Grace gave the dock manager her memorized number of the blue phone she had just bought about twenty minutes ago. Waiting for him to finish writing down her number and copying over everything that she needed to get started, the blonde leaned up against the counter and looked out at the window. She knew it was about midday, but being in Alaska with the gray clouds lining the sky and potential of snow at any moment given the winter season, it just seemed later in the day than it was.

"Name?"

Grace returned her attention back to the dock manager and blinked a few times before registering what he had asked her.

"Sanibel. Grace Sanibel."

"Well, thanks for your business, Sanibel." The dock manager sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

She knew that the man didn't want to be doing business with her, and a small part of her hoped that word didn't get out to the rest of the village. For whatever reason, she knew that if it did, he would probably face some repercussions. However, the bigger part in her mind stated that she didn't really care as long as she was able to get her boat up and running to leave this sorry excuse of an island and ever come back.

"What's your name."

"Roy." The dock manager said without missing a beat.

"Roy?"

"Yeah. Don't fucking wear it out. Now get out of my fucking store."

Grace pushed herself off the counter and smirked, knowing that she would be seeing a lot more of the man than both probably had hoped for. Grace pushed open the door, but before she exited, she saw a basket of red apples on the ledge. Reaching over she grabbed one and was surprised when it was real. She knew that apples were in season back at the mainland, but to get them all the way out here must have been a pain in the ass. Unless they randomly had apple trees here. She placed the fruit under her nose and took a deep breath in. In the time that she had been here, she never realized how much she missed the simple things like having fruit whenever she wanted it. Without thinking, she took a bite of the apple.

"You damn girl! You're going to have to fucking pay for that!"

Grace finished taking her bite and shoved the juicy contents to the side of her mouth.

"Put it on my tab" Grace called out and let the door slam shut cutting off any more choice words that Roy was about to throw at her.

Grace felt the cold air hit her cheeks again, and she looked up at the ominous sky. It looked to her that at any moments it could snow or pour from the sky, but the blonde knew better than to try and predict what mother nature had in store. As Grace always liked to think, there wasn't bad weather, only unprepared people. That was why she always carried more than what she needed when she traveled like this. Knowing that she didn't want to get stuck here after dark, or be walking home on unfamiliar terrain, Grace decided that it would be better to put off exploring the village another day and instead, just go back to her ship. She picked up her feet and started to make her way through the village, the same way that she had entered it.

She didn't know why, but the longer she was in that village, the more people who had decided to take it upon themselves to notice and glare at her. She could feel the hostility in their gazes, but tried to play them off as if she didn't notice them at all. The blonde wasn't looking for a fight, but if someone wanted to start one, she sure as hell was going to be the one to finish it. She reached the outskirts of the village and she found herself relaxing given that most of the gazes had all but disappeared. During her walk, Grace had almost finished her apple and had about three bites left before she had to toss the core of the apple to the birds.

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes…"

Grace closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she turned around knowing who was speaking to her.

"Trenton"

"It's doctor Flint—"

"It's fucking Trenton to me given that you are _not_ my doctor" Grace scoffed.

She was about to turn around and go on her merry way, but she stopped when she noticed a bottle in the doctor's hands.

"You like vodka?"

"Who doesn't like vodka?"

"That's a good point… but where the fuck did you get it?"

"Aww... Does little Sanibel wanna join the fun?" Flint slurred and stumbled as he started to walk towards Grace.

She was about to fight him back on his words, but the man in front of her was clearly belligerent. Grace sighed and watched the doctor approach. She felt sorry for him that he felt the need to do this to himself. She figured that since Egil wouldn't give him alcohol at his place, the doctor traveled over her to get his fix of the liquid of courage.

"No. Especially not with you" Grace said losing interest in the man.

"I could show you a damn good time…" the doctor blew his hot breath onto Grace's face as he finally made his way to being in front of her.

"Not even in your dreams, buddy."

Flint reached out and took a strand of Grace's blonde hair in between his fingers, rubbing the soft strands between his pads. Grace gave Trenton a weird look and batted his hand away from her face with her hand that held the apple. Not only that, but she took a big step back, trying to place some distance between the two of them. Whatever was going on with him, his advances were unwanted and Grace wanted to put an end to them even if the man didn't know what he was doing. She was starting to like his harsh sober personality more than this makeshift thing he had going on.

"How the hell did you get that?"

Grace followed Flint's gaze to the apple and to spite him, she took a bite out of it. It looked like he was about to charge at her for doing it, but he never moved an inch. Unless, of course, she was counting the fact that she saw his jaw clench with annoyance.

"I heard that an apple a day is supposed to keep the doctor away… but it doesn't seem to be working now, does it?" Grace snickered at her own joke.

"I asked you a fucking question."

"Well, maybe when you sober up, you can figure it out. I thought you were smart… considering you like to tell everyone to call you a doctor?"

That was when Trenton started to stagger towards Grace. However, before he could get very far, the blonde wound up her arm and threw the apple core at the doctor's leg making him stop and lose his balance. She knew that it wasn't a hard throw or anything to that nature, and at most, it would barely leave a bruise, but given his intoxicated state, she had no sympathy when it knocked him off balance. Grace turned and started walking down the slope of the hill that had brought her up to the village.

"You're just going to fucking leave me here?"

The blonde didn't have the heart to turn around and look at the doctor who she knew was covered in mud. Yes, she had thrown that apple at him for a reason, but if she looked back at him, then she knew guilt would eat away at her mind. So, as Flint screamed at her to help her up, she never once turned around and just continued forward.

* * *

Whatever sunlight there once was, it was gone now. Grace was trudged her boots through the mud and decided to take a quick break. She had about twenty minutes left to her journey before she got back to her ship. Looking up at the stars, she could see them as clearly as the first nights she was here. It always amazed her how vibrant the night sky was and it had the effect of making her feel small in this vast universe. She had always liked science and space had always occupied a spot in her mind, but she was always one where she never wanted to leave Earth. The blonde knew that the view of the planets must be amazing, but what people seem to forget is that there is beauty in nature that surrounds them every day. Even in big cities there is always something new to experience.

Taking her out of her thoughts, Grace heard some middle school boys laughing, followed by the sound of rocks being thrown, and a whine coming from an animal. Sanibel quickly maneuvered her flashlight to look down at the beach, illuminating the boys. They each looked at her like a deer in headlights before the one, who Grace presumed to be the leader of their group, took off running. This sparked the others to follow suit. Grace stumbled off the path she was one and slide down the sand dune, trying to get a look at what they were throwing things at. As she stood up and brushed some of the sand from herself, she walked forward, trying to find whatever held the boy's attention.

"Fuck…" Grace's breath was stolen from her as she rushed to the edge of the beach where the water lapped at the ground.

Dropping to her knees, and discarding her flashlight, she hovered her hands over a beached dolphin. Her throat started to close at the sight of it. The boys had done a number on it and she could tell that the anima would have some scars, if it survived. Grace looked around and was about to cry for some help, but she knew no one would hear her since she was in the middle of nowhere. So, pushing her thoughts aside, she gently placed her hand on the dolphin's rubber-like skin and started to stroke it. At first the animal started to cry out, not realizing what Grace was doing to it, but once the dolphin locked eyes with Grace's hazel's ones, it was like it knew she was there to help it—not harm it. A million things ran threw her mind, but all Grace could really think about what how horrible those kids were to throw rocks at a beached animal. Shaking her head, she knew that she had no time to think about it.

"Okay girl… well I hope you're a girl… I'm going to try and help you out, okay?"

Grace removed her hands from the dolphin and shrugged off her backpack. She searched through it and found the empty water bottle she had. She rushed to the ocean to fill it up, knowing that the dolphin's skin needed to be kept wet. She didn't know how long the animal had been beached, so her first action was to water down it's skin and to clean out its wounds. She rushed back to the dolphin and dumped the water on its, starting at its tail and working her way up. She repeated the process until she was towards the animal's head and snout, where most of the injuries were.

"I'm not going to lie to you… this is probably going to hurt, but I need to make sure that these injuries aren't as bad as they seemed…" Grace whispered to the dolphin hoping to ease its nerves.

She knew it was crazy to talk to an animal as if they understood her, but it just felt right telling it what she was going to be doing to it. Taking a deep breath, Grace let the water rush over the wounds as she used her hand to wash away the blood. At first, the dolphin started to turn away, but as the initial pain started to subside, Grace was only met with wining. Sanibel picked up her flashlight and let out a sigh of relief. The wounds where not as bad as they initially had seemed.

"Well girly, they don't look too bad," Grace said in reference to the injuries, "but now let's see about getting you back in the water…"

At the mention of the water, Grace could have sworn that the dolphin's eyes lit up in understanding. In turn, Sanibel smiled at the mammal knowing that they were finally on the same wavelength of understanding one another.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back to your pod and you live to go chase around more fish…" Grace said, stroking the dolphin from its blow hole to its dorsal fin.

Grace took in the state of the dolphin and realized that whatever had happened to it, it beached itself hard. Grace decided that the best course of action would to dig some of the sand from under the mammal, so it would be an easier on Grace to get the dolphin back to the water. The blonde started to cup her hand and dig the dolphin loose.

"Girly, I don't know what you did… but you got yourself pretty darn stuck here… Next time, don't go after the fish that are too close to land."

Grace heard the Dolphin force air out of it's blowhole as if it was laughing in agreement with her statement, making it so Grace couldn't help but crack a smile. Position herself now on the other side, Grace started digging the sand up to match the work she had completed earlier. Taking a deep breath, she knew that this was going to be the hard part of the evening.

"I'm going to have to have you work with me here… I'm not that strong and this isn't going to be the most pleasant thing in the world" Grace stated, knowing that the sand was going to be harsh against the dolphin's belly.

Sanibel looked into the dolphin's eye's and it blinked at her, keeping its eyes closed for a moment. When it opened them again, Grace took this as a sign that she should get to work. Coming up from a crouched position, Grace moved behind the dolphin and grasped the dolphin at the base of its fluke. She started to pull the dolphin back to the sea with as much strength as she could muster. She was happy that she had dug the dolphin out of the sand first, because if she didn't there would have been no hope for the two of them. Grace grunted and her feet sank into the sand, but she refused to give up. Eventually, after a few good tugs, the dolphin's body started to move ever so slowly with Grace.

The blonde finally made her way to the water's edge, but she didn't let up. She knew that the tide had receded, so she had to go further out into the water if she wanted the save the animal's life. As the water started to get under the dolphin's skin, it started to act like a lubricate. Grace used this to her advantage and started walking into the frigid waters. She ignored the cold and ventured out until she was waist deep. She carefully turned the dolphin around, even though she was now able to swim herself, and directed her to the open ocean. Grace didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. She would save the dolphin again, she just didn't want to have to repeat all the hard work that she had just done. Grace finally let go of the hold she had of the dolphin and the mammal just stayed stationary for a second taking in the feel of the ocean current.

"Go ahead… you're good to go" Grace spoke, stroking the dolphin below it's blowhole for one last time before letting her hand fall to the side, being chilled by the water.

Grace was sure that the dolphin couldn't understand her, but she still liked to think that she now had a bond with it. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to think that because before the dolphin took off, it nudged her hand with its snout, as if she was thinking her.

"You're welcome. Now, go out there and get some fish for the both of us" Grace smiled, locking eyes with the mammal who seemed to have a glint of a smile in her eyes.

All at once, the dolphin surged forward, and Grace took this time to make her way back to land. She was now soaked from head to toe, but nevertheless, she found herself feeling warm. Grace picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, not bothering putting the straps comfortably over both, and found her flashlight. She held the light to her side as she could see the dolphin jump out of the water, trying to make its way back to its pod. The blonde stayed there for a few moments, until the dolphin disappeared into the dark horizon, and she turned her body to make her way back to her ship. She just hoped that she wouldn't catch a cold. However, as she started to turn and head back to the trail, she couldn't help but feel as if there was something watching her.

She stopped and turned around before climbing up the sand dune. Sweeping the beach with her flashlight, all she could see was sand and the dark rolling waves crashing ashore. Shaking her head, Grace felt like she was going crazy. Not only had she talked to a beached animal, but now, with no one in any direction for a few miles, she thought something was watching her. Grace placed her flashlight in her mouth and started to climb her way up the same sand dune she had once slide down. However, Grace wasn't going crazy and in fact, someone was watching her from a far. A little way away from a normal human's line of sight, stood a dark and brooding figure. He reached his hand out and the dolphin that was just on land, was now nuzzling his flesh.

He watched as Grace climbed up the sand dune and made her way back to the trail to the village. The man could tell that for whatever reason, Grace had enough sense to check her surroundings before making her way back. It almost took him by surprise when she did so, because he thought he had been found out, but, it was just his mind playing games on him. He had originally saw the boys throwing rocks, but at the sight of the blonde coming down the sand dune, it made him stop, curious to see what she would do with the hurt animal. As the girl disappeared, following the path to the village, the long-haired man stood there watching the beach in the dark. The man didn't know why, but the sea kept thrusting the two of them together, for some reason, and he couldn't help but be angry at it. The man knew that Egil had told the blonde that she was never alone when she was on the ocean, and for some reason, the long-haired man knew that this was not the last time the two of them would be thrown together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N: *screams* Sorry guys that I didn't update on Monday! Time got away from me and then I didn't have a lot of time to sit down and actually write this chapter… but here it is! I should be back on track with this upcoming Monday tho!**

 **Also… please excuse any grammar or typos… I didn't really proof this… yeah… Anyway… let me know what you think of this latest installment! WE ARE FINALLY GETTING PLACES PEOPLE!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Ahhhh I am glad! Hopefully you like this chapter even more :)**

 **lokidoki9: Howdy! And girl (I'm assuming here... lol) I want to answer all your questions... but I have to leave you with this "you will find out soon." I am happy that you like Grace so much... and I have plenty in store for her "street-smarts" *eye-brow wiggle*. All I know is that all of you are probably going to start hating me here soon :P And neither do I! But I have to have them (electives) to graduate... which sucks! And lol yeah I'm a chemical engineer tho... as far away as I can be from machines :P But I have to take so many classes that are based on mechanics of stuff that I can BS my way through a lot of the "engineer-y" talk! LOL. are you trying to be a doctor then? Not trying to pry, you just talked about medicine in your last comment! Anywhosies, sorry for the long comment back and I hope you like this next installment... We are actually moving the story forward... slowly...**

 **Flamecaster: Thank you! Haha girl I am trying to write more... but you know how it is! Hopefully you like this next installment... I can't wait to hear about the fangirling that I know will commence!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter as well!**

* * *

Grace never thought she could feel this cold in her life. She never remembered being plunged into the ice-cold waters when she was thrown of the boat, but actively walking into the water without any adrenaline in her system made her think that she should have done something else for the dolphin. She tried to pump her arms and legs as fast as they would go without her running. If someone was looking at her with the frozen tips of her hair, she probably resembled a human popsicle. She gritted her teeth, but that didn't stop them from chattering together. Nothing phased the blonde as she had only one goal in mind: get to the ship to take a hot ass shower. She kept imagining a shower so hot that it would be like Satan himself licking her back, and that was the motivation she had to keep her feet going.

Seeing the lights in the distance, she would have made a comment that Benny was wasting energy, but at this moment she didn't care. Once she saw the ship, it was like her soul rejoiced and her step picked up. She moved quicker now seeing that the end of her journey was near. She crossed distance and the ramp in no time, quickly hopping over the edge of the boat, feeling the hard wood under the soles of her shoes. She paid no attention to the squeaks her shoes left behind as she walked and threw open the door, allowing herself to encounter the dry, but warm air. She rushed through the ship, striping as she went downstairs leaving the clothes where they lie. She opened the bathroom door and turned the shower onto the hottest setting. She ripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

It instantly started to thaw her frozen skin and she was pretty sure that the water was hot enough it was almost boiling, but she couldn't tell. She took a deep breath as the water rushed over her body and swore to herself that she would try not to get that cold again. Being in the cold with the wind blowing was one thing, but being wet plus all the other elements, that was on a whole new level. Grace warmed up enough that she turned the shower off and got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She padded bare foot through the hallway once more, picking up all of her discarded things. She bunched them up and tried to hold the articles away from her so she wouldn't get the dirty salty water all over her. Rounding the corner, she threw the laundry, along with the pile that was on the floor, into the washing machine.

She opened the small cabinet and poured in some detergent. She turned the dial and pulled it out, activating the machine. Sighing, Grace headed to her room and searched for some warm clothes to put on. She decided that a sweatshirt and leggings would be good enough for the rest of the night, and it would be comfortable to sleep in. Using the damp towel, the blonde started to dry off her hair while she exited her living quarters in search for something to eat. Besides the apple, she realized that she didn't eat anything else all day. She meandered over to the small kitchen and started opening cabinets revealing empty shelves. Letting the doors close forcefully, Grace slung the towel around her shoulders and reached up grabbing the cereal box on the refrigerator.

She grabbed a used bowl and spoon from the sink noting that she would have to do the dishes later because lord only knew the Benny wasn't going to do them. Putting the box back where it went, Grace made a mental note that she would have to go get groceries sometime soon. Opening the refrigerator door, she noticed that the milk jug was nearly depleted and Grace shook her head in annoyance. She drained the rest of the milk into her cereal and tossed the plastic across the room, making a perfect basket. She was pissed that she didn't have enough milk, but some milk was better than nothing. Maybe as retribution, she would send Benny to the store. Smirking to herself, Grace went upstairs to not only turn off the lights that were on, but to eat while watching the black waves patter against the boat.

As she got upstairs, she noticed Benny on the couch and she tried to think back if she saw him there pass out or not when she came in. Blinking a few times, she figured that she didn't or else she would remember something like that. Licking her lips, Grace grabbed the blanket that was next to him and threw it over the sleeping man, his standard empty bottle of liquor in his hand. Grace knew better than to wrestle the bottle out of his hands knowing that as Benny slept, it would act as a safety blanket of sorts. Looking over Benny as he snored, she did however, take off his standard baseball cap that the man wore. She never knew what it was with men in the fishing industry needing to wear baseball caps, but, she couldn't be the one to talk because she always wore the same beanie on her head.

Grace flipped off all the lights except for the one on the deck that illuminated the door. She plopped herself onto the captain's chair and started eating her cereal. Looking over at Benny as he started to snore, she started to ponder why the man never slept in his own bed. She knew that it was comfortable, but no matter what, he always chose the lumpy sofa. Shoving a heaping pile of cereal into her mouth, big enough that the little milk she had in the spoon spilled over her cheeks. Instead of hunting down a towel or something, the blonde simply ran her sleeve over her mouth and continued eating giant heaps of cereal, continuing the process if wiping her mouth when milk spilled over on the sides. As she did this, she watched the black water calmly go back and forth.

Maybe it was being born on the sea or working on it, but nevertheless, she always found herself being at peace when she was on the ocean. It could be one of the worst storms that mother nature was throwing at her, but a part of Grace was never phased as long as she had her ship and she was out on the open ocean. She longed to just take the ship out of the harbor and drift around. Her father used to take her out in the middle of the night to look out at the stars, but she never experienced a time where the sea was calm enough that it clearly reflected the orbs of light from above. If she had a bucket list, the blonde could image that that would be the number one thing on the list, not to mention probably the only thing on it. He father had always taught her to be realistic in what she wanted, and even now, that lesson stuck with her. Whenever her birthday or Christmas rolled around, she always just wanted to go out to a nice dinner somewhere. Material things were just that, and she picked up on a fact that time is everything that someone has, and one can never get it back.

Swiveling around, Grace placed the empty bowl behind her on the desk filled with papers. She made sure that the bowl couldn't disrupt all the old-fashioned fish map-tracking. Absentmindedly, Grace turned back around and kicked her feet up so they rested on the console. She absentmindedly fiddled with the pearl on her necklace, getting lost in her own thoughts as she watched the ocean once more. As the ocean repeated its motion, Grace yawned and water filled her eyes. She rubbed them and took a deep breath figuring that she should probably retire for the night. Getting up to move her laundry first, something caught her eye. She couldn't quite make it out, but there seemed to be a disturbance in the water next to one of the docked boats. Peering through the window Grace squinted her eyes to look through the dark and couldn't believe what she saw.

Arthur seemed to emerge onto the boat like it was nothing. He was soaked from head to toe, with only his standard pants on and no shirt—just like the first time that she had met the man. She figured that he didn't notice her as he turned, even though he seemed to be looking straight at her. Grace pressed her hand to the window and tried to get as close to it as possible to make sure she was seeing things correctly. If Arthur was in the water she would have noticed, since she had been watching it for a while to help her fall asleep, and it was peculiar that he wasn't wearing a wet suit. She was in the water for less than ten minutes earlier in the night and she was freezing to the bone so she didn't know how the man wasn't freezing or even shivering at the frigid temperatures. Not only that, but the wind and climate outside was slowly declining making his situation even less plausible. She watched as the man didn't seem to move an inch, and she worried that he could see her with how intense his gaze was.

However, something caught his attention and he flicked his head towards the sea and that's when she noticed it, the subtle glow of his blue eyes—just like the ones she saw before she passed out when she was sinking deep into the Alaskan waters. Grace backed away from the window and rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't going crazy. She carefully approached the window once more, and she exhaled, seeing nothing unusual. The ocean was its peaceful self and there was nothing there marking that Arthur once stood there. Grace smirked at herself and thought that she was going crazy, thinking that Arthur was creature from the sea. Shaking her head at herself, Grace continued downstairs to move the laundry into the dryer and get some needed sleep. What she didn't realize though, was that two solid footprints of water had stained the wood on the boat in which Arthur was just on.

* * *

Grace rolled over onto her side, pulling the sheets up around her neck and tucking her knees into her chest to preserve her warmth. She had been rolling around in bed for a while and was trying to fight off the feeling of needing to use the restroom. The blonde could tell that she had slept in, which was unusual for her, but she just figured that after all the energy she spent trying to keep herself warm last night, her body needed to recover from it. Finally losing the fight against her full bladder, the girl rolled out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. As she turned the corner, she was met with Benny's tired face. The two looked at each other and Benny's face grew a smile while Grace's eyes widen slightly. The two of them both ran for the bathroom and since Grace was farther away and not strong enough to pry the door away from Benny's hands, he was the one who was able to get into the room first.

Banging on the door Grace started yelling at the old man, "You are a fucking child Benny!"

"You snooze you lose! You know that kid!"

"Benny, come on, I really need to pee—"

"Not my problem kid!" chuckled the graying man.

Grace banged her hand on the door one more time and cursed Benny under her breath.

"I heard that…" Benny grumbled through the door.

Squinting her eyes, the blonde stuck out her tongue at the man behind the closed door. She knew that Benny was right about being the first one up, but for the rest of the day, she knew he wasn't going to let it go, that he woke up just moments before and was able to use the bathroom before she was. Internally rolling her eyes, Grace knew that to spite her, he was going to use up all the hot water on the ship as well so she would be forced to take a freezing cold shower. Leaving the hallway and entering the kitchen, Grace decided she had two options: ignore the feeling of needing to use the restroom and eat a breakfast of dried cereal or just go on deck to deal with her issue. She figured that since they were docked it would be the smarter plan to stick with the former. Running a hand through the mess that was her hair, Grace figured that she could hold out until Benny was done… and then she could give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

After showering, and chewing out Benny to the point where he volunteered to get groceries, Grace scratched her thumb against her forehead looking at all the scrap metal she had on the ship. She didn't realize how much she had brought aboard until she was taking a good look at it. When she was retrieving everything, she figured that everything she saw would be put to good use, but, now, it just seemed like there could be a box, maybe two that would be needed to fulfill her needs. As per usual, her eyes were bigger than her stomach. Leaning down and settling back onto her haunches, Grace started to get to work on sorting the lightest, and smallest box she had. She figured that this box would be the box where she would place everything she was keeping to help her mend the inside of the ship, and one of the bigger boxes would be used to bring back everything she didn't need.

Picking up pieces, examining them, and then tossing them to the box they needed to go in was a mundane, but necessary task. She had been at it a good twenty minutes and as she continued, it seemed that it was starting to take her longer and longer to complete her task. She had a lot of metal, yes, but she was also trying to compare it to the notes she had taken about the exact type, quantity and shape she needed in order to weld the pieces to the correct areas effectively. Blowing air through her nose in annoyance, Grace had shifted her body so she was now sitting on the deck of the boat. She had maneuvered to this position a little while ago, but nevertheless, here she still was.

"Hey blondy, you seem to be having issues over here."

Grace sat up straight and peered over the railing of the boat, seeing Arthur there. He had on a sweater and a coat this time, and it seemed to be his standard wear when he was galivanting around the island. The blonde resisted the feeling of rolling her eyes knowing that she should have guessed that he would be the one bothering her.

"Yeah, well you should mind your own business, Rapunzel. Maybe you should be more concerned about brushing that long mane of yours."

"Well then, maybe if you are so jealous about my locks you should grow your hair out longer" Arthur fakes a gasp and then chuckles when he sees Grace's face deadpan.

"If I wanted long hair I would have it. It just fucking gets in the way of anything."

"And yet you don't have a pixi-cut—"

"Do you have a reason for being here or is it just to bother me when I am trying to get something done?" Grace simply said, moving to a standing position.

She noticed that even as she was on the boat and Arthur was on the dock, she was still shorted than the man by a few inches. The boat's edge was about a foot above the docking station which made Grace curse her five-foot and some height versus Arthur's six-foot and some status.

"Now that you mention it, I really don't have any shit I need to be doing—"

"So, you decide to come bother me?"

"I thought we had that challenge going where you were trying to prove me wrong and all that by fixing up this pile of shit—"

"Watch your tongue… I would choose your neck words carefully…" Grace threatened shifting the tone of the conversation to a serious one.

Arthur took note of the transition and held up his hands to mock surrender.

"All I am saying that I am just seeing where you were in the process and if you needed any help… I guess…"

"Well, as you can see I am not very far. And… actually…" Grace pondered if she could use Arthur's help, and she concluded that her task would be faster if she did use his aid, "you can help."

"Permission to come aboard?" Curry questioned.

Grace nodded her head, a little surprised that Arthur knew the proper etiquette about boarding a fishing boat that someone was living on. Most people just think to board a ship willy-nilly but there is a different type of standard based on the situation of the boat. She figured that the last time Arthur helped her get her scrap metal aboard, the reason why he sent her up onto the deck was because he didn't want to ask for permission, to basically enter her house. Arthur took this moment to swing his leg around and stand in front of Grace, practically towering over her smaller frame. Granted, Grace was sure that he could tower over pretty much any human that was the normal, standard size and not a living, breathing, giant.

"So, blondy, you just going to stare at me giving be goggle-y eyes, or do you actually need help with something?"

Grace blinked a few times and stepped away from the man who had just boarded her ship. She didn't realize that she was staring at Arthur until he said something. She explained the method to her madness about the scrap metal and Arthur didn't give away any emotions as to what he thought about the task, he just simply started doing it. Grace followed suit in silence, but it was starting to eat at her—which was unusual. Usually, she just wanted to go on her merry way, but either the situation of what happened last night, with her thinking she saw him on another boat, or something else, she had been wondering about this since she had woken up.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me then…"

"You shouldn't be thanking me."

"I forgot, you want me off this island, _badly._ I mean, why is that? Is it because you haven't seen anyone with these good of looks?" Grace said batting her eyes at Arthur who shook his head and turned away from looking at her in that brief moment.

"Don't flatter yourself blondy—"

"Well I mean, what other reasons could there be?" Grace pressed but tried to mask it as a joke instead of a question.

Curry stayed silent for a while, and Grace thought that he was just lost in his train of thought. When he spoke, it was uncharacteristically soft for the man, or, at least, what she knew about the tones she had experienced.

"Too many to count on one hand..."

Grace furrowed her eyebrows not understanding what Arthur was getting at, but didn't think she should press him since he seemed to retreat into his own thoughts as silence fell between the two of them. The two sorted in silence, their backs to each other. No other words were exchanged and the only sound between them was the clank of metal on metal when one of them would toss a piece of scrap into the correct box. A few times, she corrected Arthur's choices and vice versa, once again, based on her notes that she took from the engine room, but even doing this, they didn't talk to one another. Most of the time, the blonde preferred to work in silence but something still didn't seem right as to where the conversation was left off. Pausing for a minute to look at Arthur's frame, noting that even when he was sitting back on his haunches he was still a large man, she could see the tension that lingered in his shoulders, back and the rest of his body as if he was stressed about something—and even, maybe, worried about whatever was on his mind.

"Got anything else?"

Grace looked up from the box she was sorting and realized that Arthur had completed everything that she had given him to do. Before answering, she scrambled to sort her last few pieces and stood up to match Arthur's movements.

"Nah, thanks though. I mean, unless you want to take these boxes of shit that I don't need back while I go get the welding supplies—"

Curry never responded and just hulled two boxes up, putting one in his shoulder and rested the other on his hip. He looked down at Grace as if he was waiting for her to dismiss him and she just held out her hand in response. Curry easily made his way to the edge of the ship and then hopped off the side like it was nothing, strolling a little way away from the boat, so Grace had enough room to get off as well. He waited as she got off the boat, Grace making note that it seemed to be less graceful than how Arthur did it. She came up next to him and with a swift nod of his head, the two continued to the boat house before parting ways. The blonde was about to turn to go talk to the dock manager, but, Arthur cleared his throat making the woman look at him again.

Raising her eyebrows in response to see what he wanted, Arthur replied, "You going to need help with the welding or no? I'm not the best at it—"

Holding up a hand, Grace said, "Thanks, but I'll be fine from here. Welding is the one thing I really take pride in and do well… I enjoy it, and plus… it's actually kind of fun for me..."

From her words, a smirk and a slight chuckled escaped Arthur's mouth.

"What?" Grace questioned throwing up her guard, ready to fight.

"You're one of a kind, blondy…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Only you would talk about welding in the same way and tone any other girl would talk about makeup…"

Grace was taken aback by how Arthur was observing her and for whatever reason, he didn't seem to be getting on her nerves as much, or trying to challenge her at every twist and turn. She slowly relaxed her guard and tried to find something to say in response, but nothing really seemed to fit given that she didn't want to come across as snarky or sassy.

"Well… Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two awkwardly stood there until Grace raised a hand and swiftly waved to Arthur while pressing her mouth into a firm line. She backed away and he shifted the box on his hip before venturing his own way. For whatever reason, Grace was kicking herself as to how she had handled the conversation. She realized that she could have ended that conversation fifty-times better than what she had instead of just saying an awkward and misplaced thank you. Not only that, but she was getting pissed at the fact that she even was caring about how she was talking to the long-haired man. Shaking her head, she wasn't going to allow herself to even go _there_ with her thoughts.

"Grace?"

Grace stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing Arthur looking at her from the edge of the wooden docks.

"Yeah?" The blonde placed a hand on her hip, thinking it weird that Curry was using her first name, but she couldn't help but like the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"It's a good thing."

"A good thing?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're not like other girls."

Grace stood rooted in her spot watching as Arthur turned and walked away, out of view from Grace. The blonde didn't know what to think about the compliment, other than the fact that Arthur had complimented her. Heat started to rise to her cheeks, but Grace tried to fight off the sensation, again, never allowing herself to go _there._ She had a job to do and she was going to do it, nothing was going to get in her way of fixing up her boat and getting off this island. However, a small voice in her head started to plant that seed of doubt by thinking _what if_?

* * *

Tired after a long day with welding, Grace had used up almost all the pieces that she had needed. In the short span of the day, she was able to complete everything that needed reinforced and everything that needed to be patched. She was happy with how everything had turned out and was surprised with how much she had gotten done in such a short amount of time. Now, she sat at the bar watching Egil clean his glasses as she supervised not only Benny but the other drunk, old, fools in the ale house as well. Every so often, she would peer behind her to make sure that Benny was behaving himself and each time she did, she turned back around with a smile on her face. She knew better than to count how many Benny was in, but she could tell that he was starting to fit in with the rest of the village, even more so than she had. Benny was now at the level of drunk where he was telling the other fishermen his fishing stories and they theirs. Each one got animated in their own ways and Grace just found it funny that no matter what fishing bar you were in, the same antics seemed to take place.

Sipping on her third beer, Grace looked at Egil who simply raised his eyes, knowing why Grace was smiling. She figured that he got even more of those crazy stories by owning the ale house and working behind the bar. Grace stared off into space, occasionally listening to Benny's conversation when he mentioned her name, but besides that, she kept to her own thoughts. So much so that she didn't hear someone take the seat next to her and order something from Egil.

"How did it go?"

Grace jumped from the sound of the voice next to her and turned to look at Arthur.

"How did—"

"The welding" Arthur said nonchalantly, taking a swig from his bottle of whiskey.

The blonde noticed that Egil didn't hesitate in giving the long-haired man the enter bottle even if it was bottom shelf.

"Oh, yeah, it went well. Finished up like all of the patch work and reinforcement."

"What's the next step, blondy?"

"I guess all that is really left is to fix all the machines both inside and outside the ship. Inside is priority though, since we need those to actually help steer and make the boat move."

Sanibel took in Arthur's appearance and he seemed tenser than what he was originally. His joking manner was gone, and it was once again replaced with his hard exterior.

"So, what else did you do today?"

"What fucking business is it of yours?"

"Just making conversation" the blonde held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't be getting into my shit—"

"Then how is it okay that you get involved in my fucking shit? Like we barely know each other and here you are—"

"Because I want—"

"Yeah I know. You want me to leave your precious little island because for whatever reason you just seem to hate the idea of me being here" Grace spoke harshly taking a sip of her beer and sucking the liquid against her teeth.

"You don't belong here, nor would you—"

"Nor would I what? Fit it? Be able to get by? I'll have you know, _Rapunzel_ that I am very capable of pretty much anything. I don't know who fucking pissed you off today, but I would sure as hell appreciate it if you would stop taking your issues out on me. I want to get off of this fucking island as much as you want me to leave. So, until I do so, stay out of my business."

"Fine."

"Fine" Grace said in a huff, turning back so she stared straight at the wall.

Apparently, no one else but Egil had experienced their conversation because they all seemed oblivious as to what had happened. Egil had only raised her eyebrows to make sure she was okay, but besides that, he went off to attend to his other customers. The two of them stayed there, sitting side by side, not saying a word as the tension grew between them. Every so often, the blonde would look at Arthur through her peripheral, noticing that his hair was a little damp, as if he had just either gotten out of the shower or was in the ocean.

"You switched to beer tonight" Arthur breaking the silence between the two of them.

Grace noticed the change in tone, figuring that the man picked up on his attitude with her and how it changed.

"Yeah, I am on Benny-duty."

"What's Benny duty?"

Grace turned slightly and jutted her thumb towards the old man who was laughing boisterously with the other older and drunk sailors.

"Ahh, makes sense."

"Yep" Sanibel responded, popping the "p."

"He your father or something?"

The blonde snorted as a smile played on the corner of her lips as she took a drink of her beer.

"Nah. He tries to act like it though. He is more of an uncle even though we're not related. My dad and him worked together and I figure that he just comes along with me to watch over me for my dad's sake."

"Your dad left the industry or—"

"I guess you could say that. Dad lost his life at sea, just like my mom. I think that is why dad never upgraded that boat that is docked here at the island…"

"Because of your mom?"

"Yeah, my dad named the boat after my mom after she passed away giving birth to me at sea… so, I never met her. I think since he missed her so much that was why he named the boat after her… but I never asked before his passing because I knew it was a touchy subject…" Grace swirled the contents of her bottle, thinking, before proceeding to talk again, "then in dad's passing the boat was willed to me, so I think that is why I try to keep up with her… since she has been in the family so long. That hunk of metal is pretty much the only thing left of my parents that I have."

"At least you have something… but I'm sorry that the sea took both of your parent's souls…"

"Me too."

Grace took a sip of her beer, refusing to look at Arthur. She didn't know why she divulged that much information or why she did so, but the last thing she wanted Curry to see was how stormy her eyes were when she talked about her parents. It was sad that their souls were claimed, but she never let it get her down.

"Anyway, enough about me, what about your parents?" the blonde questioned, putting the spotlight on Arthur for a change.

She watched Arthur took a breath as his shoulders became tenser like he was debating telling her the truth or not.

"My mother, if I should even call her that, left me basically on the doorsteps of my father's place… and my father is just a fucking asshole. Like there are assholes and then… there is him…"

A look crossed Arthur's face that Grace couldn't quite make out. It was a mixture of pure fury and hatred, along with something that was long lost.

"I'm sorry." Grace said simply, having Arthur look at her with his own stormy gaze.

She knew that he probably thought that her words were pitying him, as he squared his shoulders, but it was anything but that.

"No, really. I'm sorry. A parent is not only supposed to be there for you, but they are supposed to love you and care for you. I'm sorry that you had to go through that shit… I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like and I am not going to act like I do…"

"… Thank you" Arthur responded softly, relaxing his tone now that he realized she wasn't pitying him.

Grace nodded her head and held up her drink, Arthur following suit. They clanked glasses in silence and before Grace could take another sip of her beer, she heard a loud thud in the corner where Benny was sitting. She turned around in her seat to stare at the man who was laughing hysterically on the ground. Grace sighed and rolled her eyes, pressing herself up from the bar stool. But, she felt a hand being placed on her knee, keeping her in the chair.

"You haven't finished your drink…"

"Raincheck?" Grace replied to Arthur.

He simply nodded his head and removed his hand from her knee, Grace's skin instantly cooler. It took her a moment before she moved, noting that she didn't mind that Arthur's hands were on her and that she liked the feeling of his heat in her body. She took a deep breath in and moved herself over to where Benny was still rolling around on the floor. She didn't have time to think of anything else but herself, Benny, and the ship… right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N" I know that the mythology is not correct in some parts of the chapter and some backstory has been edited to make the story flow better.**

 **Alongside this, I hope everyone has had a happy holiday season as we roll into the New Year. I just want to say I hope that everyone has a good 2018 and that this next year is even better than the last for you all. I apologize that this chapter wasn't up yesterday, with it being Christmas I had little to no time with my family as you all can probably relate to. On another note, I will be traveling for the next three days and in this time, I will find it hard to write, so if next week's chapter is delayed, I apologize in advance.**

 **Also… per usual didn't spend a lot of time editing… sorry about typos and grammar…**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS FINISHED 12/26 BUT FANFIC SERVERS WERE DOWN AND I COULDN'T POST**

* * *

 **Flamecasrer: Haha I'm sorry for the meltdown! And I am happy that you thought that the last chapter was the best yet... hopefully you like this one too!**

 **Demona Evernight: Thank you for the compliment! And don't worry, Grace figures "it out" sooner rather than later *cough cough.* And I plan to have Bruce show up... but we have a while to go on that front :P When this story switches into the JL movie story line, Grace knows she isn't a metahuman... but that doesn't mean she can't do things in her own way. So, to answer your question, she won't be a damsel, but she knows her limits. Hopefully that answers your questions without giving too much away :) I try to update on Mondays... but since the holiday and the servers being down I didn't this time around lol. And I think we all loved JM as aquaman... he made the character not dorky anymore! Which is always nice. Anywhosies, this is a long-ass response... sorry about that! Hopefully you like this latest installment!**

 **lokidoki9: LOL I think at this point we are all that small voice. On my end I'm like "KISS KISS KISS" but I know that I need to build up to it :P So until then, every one gets to sit in agony and wait too :P Dude I love Grace's character, like I knew I had to make someone that wasn't going to ake crap but also like kind so I really like Grace too. I think I mentioned her mom in like one earlier chapter in like a sentence (I had to look it up) but yeah... the boat plays its own part in this story... DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Lol, I am too! I always ask now because on my Punisher fic that I wrote I had a lot of guys reading that one and I kepy calling them all girls and they were like "I'm not a girl" so I learned my lesson with that. It just takes "OMG GURLLLL" out of my vocab and I am basic enough to admit I do say that a lot when I am excited... Don't judge... And don't worry, as you said all will be answered in due time. I'm just trying to like build things up a little since it is still the beginning of the story (at least in my book it is...)**

 **Well tell your friend that I say congrats because that i o easy feat! I wanted to get my Ph.D. in CHE but... well shit hit the fan with that idea so I think I may just work for a while and save up to get my MBA. But that is super cool that you are in Med school! If I have any body questions I'll be sure to PM them to you :P Make sure that it is realistic! Is there a certain type of doctor you want to be/looking into at the moment? I know that you don't choose for a while but didn't know if you preferred anything over the other. I hope your trip was a good one! I leave for a three day trip tomorrow... so hopefully I get enough time to write when I get home so I can update this on Mondays again... Anywhosies, another long-ass response... but hopefully you like this chapter nonetheless!**

 **Arkytior's Song:** **Don't worry... the annoyance will continue! They gotta annoy the hell out of each other before we see any real progress :P But I am so happy that you like it so much! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last for you!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thanks!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Dude, just wanted to say I love typing your username for some reason... always brings a smile to my face (in a good way). Anyway, you will be finding out some of your questions in this chapter and don't worry... you'll see the dolphin again, I promise!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the compliment and I am so happy that you are enjoying it this far! I try to update on Mondays (I say that but these past two weeks have been more like Wednesdays... but still... I try...). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this latest installment! **

* * *

The blonde woke up gasping, as if she had the breath of life suddenly pumped through her system. She had heard Benny start yelling and cursing, with him presumably falling, resulting in a loud thumping noise. Grace laid back down on her bed and dragged a hand down her face, letting her lungs fill with air, and to catch her breath from the sudden adrenaline spike. Swallowing harshly, Sanibel decided that the best course of action was to see what Benny was grumbling about, just to be on the safe side. She didn't want him to become more injured than he already was. The two broken arms where enough to deal with and she knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it if Benny had caused any more damage to his body.

Swiftly sitting up, Grace sung her feet over the edge of the bed and used her momentum to stand up. As she exited her room, she ran a hand through her air, resulting in it becoming even more unruly than it already was from sleeping on it when it was still damp from her shower. In the small hallway, Grace could see that the bathroom door was not only propped open, but the lights where on as well. Hiding her smile behind a lick of her lips, Grace ventured towards the room. Peering from the wood paneling, she saw Benny with his hat thrown to the side, with his head in the bowl of the toilet. She saw his body recoil and her nostrils were instantly met with the smell of stomach acid.

"If you miss the toilet, you're the one that is going to be cleaning it up…"

"Respect your fucking… elders…" Benny huffed, his body pausing its purge momentarily.

"Whatever you say, _old man._ At least I'm not the one who looks like a sorority girl who drank too much because just got dumped by a damn fuckboi…"

"What the hell is a—" Benny started but returned to the bowl to upheave more of the contents of his own stomach.

"Anyway, you need to lay off the liquor old man… You're not my age anymore…" Grace chuckled.

The only response Benny gave her was flipping her the bird, making the blonde start laughing even harder.

"Benny, your love is never-ending… alongside the fact that trying to show me your love is deterred by the fact that you have two broken arms" the blonde rolled her eyes and a smile was played on her face as she removed herself from the bathroom.

However, with his gesture, she knew that the man was going to be fine and that she could go on her way and make some breakfast for the two of them. She knew just what to make to help ease Benny's hangover symptoms: eggs and some hearty sausage. She knew that when Benny went shopping, he would have picked them up for himself. However, the funny thought of it all was that he refused to cook the two and eat the sides together if he knew it was just him. He never told her, but she had a feeling that he liked the taste f her cooking more than his own. She wasn't a good cook, but she cooked enough to say alive, and that was enough for her. Cooking was never one of Grace's strong suits, but she always enjoyed the sweetness of the products behind baking.

When she was doing her first year at Gotham State, she promised herself that once she graduated and found a good job that could support her and her family, outside of the fishing industry, she would invest her time into become a good baker. She always thought that would be fun skill to have, especially since she knew she could be a little hard around the edges with the knowledge of mechanics and fishing. Nevertheless, here she was, back into the _family business_ and she didn't mind one bit of it. The blonde thoroughly enjoyed herself, there were just times that she would think about the _what ifs_ of life and if something different had happened to her, what her life might have been like. Returning to reality, smelling the sausages starting to burn, she quickly turned down the small burner and placed the skillet to the side, obtaining a smaller once and proceeding to crack eggs into it.

Eventually, she made two plates of food, one for herself, and one for Benny. She placed hers on the table and carefully wrapped Benny's dish with cling wrap, putting it in the refrigerator to be heated later. She knew it would be a while for the man to get the nerves to stand up and take a chance away from the toilet in seek of food, and she wanted to get started with her day since she had to give the dock manager a visit today to return his welding equipment that she had borrowed. The man had threaten that if she didn't return it soon, and in pristine shape, she would have to pay for a new, more expensive set, and that simply wasn't in Grace's budget. Wolfing down her food, Grace placed her plate in the sink and ventured off to her room to get ready for the day, forgoing the shower because of Benny, and the fact that she took one late last night.

* * *

Grace used the trolley that was parked next to the ship to maneuver the equipment to the boat house. She was happy that she didn't have to carry everything there and back, knowing that it would be many trips before she had everything back to its rightful owner, but with the trolley, she was able to cut those trips to only two. When she placed everything outside of the little building, she knocked on the door, figuring that she should have done this before she moved all the equipment over here. She hoped that the man was inside, instead of attending to any of the other tenants docked at his harbor. She didn't hear anything at first, but then she knocked again, a little harder. This time, she heard grumbling and movement on the other side. Backing away slightly, just to make sure she wasn't in the way of the man when he swung open the door, she waited patiently for him.

As she expected, the man threw open the door and looked less than pleased to see her. She raised her eyebrows, not knowing why he was so angry with her even though she knew he was still mad about her overhearing his conversation with Curry. The two didn't talk about it and let sleeping dogs lie when she checked out the welding equipment, but now, in this early morning with no onlookers, it was as if the man was about to pick a fight with her. She knew that the two of them were going to have a conversation about the elephant in the room, she just didn't know if it was going to be a harsh one or not. Grace figured that she should be the one on the offensive and ask him questions, to see if she could put together any clues that were nagging at the back of her mind.

"Why the fuck are you knocking on my door so early?" The dock manager yawned but scolded the blonde at the same time.

"I'll have you know that it just half past nine in the morning… so really not that early at all. It isn't my fault that you and Benny carried on last night…" Grace scoffed at the older man.

"If you're done sticking your nose in where it doesn't fucking belong—"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know damn well what I mean by that…" the dock manager muttered.

He was about to close the door on Grace, but she fought him by moving forward and placing her weight in her hip, trying to keep the man from slamming the wood in her face.

"Now, before either of us can go, I am returning the equipment liked you asked… and it is in the same condition that you loaned it to me…"

"It doesn't look to worse for wear, but that doesn't mean that you did something to it. I will have to inspect it later to make sure you ain't lying to me girl."

Grace rolled her eyes at the man, knowing full well that he was just trying to get under her skin.

"Well just don't stand there, Sanibel, help me get this damn stuff inside since you needed to return it so quickly."

Grace moved the trolley inside and placed the equipment on the counter. Looking back behind it, she noticed an open door, noting that the upstairs loft was probably where the manager's house was. She nodded her head knowing that there was an ease of access for the man when he lived right above his own shop. Turning around, she saw the older man in her way, rubbing his temples as if he was trying to get rid of an unwanted pain. She sidestepped the man, not saying another word to him, as she piled more stuff onto the empty trolley, and brought it inside, letting the door slam behind her. She knew that the nose was getting to the dock manager as he was starting to look a little green. The blonde held back her laughter by nibbling on the skin of her lips.

"Anyway, if you're done being flustered—"

"I'm never flustered—"

"Then what do you call how you were acting when Curry was here?"

"What do you mean?"

Grace let out a snort, realizing that the older man now intended to play dumb with her. She figured that to get any answers out of him she would have to press his back into a corner. She just hoped that he was the type of man who would yield instead of trying to fight back at her. Taking her time, Grace leaned against the counter, and tried to size up the man in front of her, with his crumpled clothes.

"For starters, how about him helping Benny and I get off this dreadful island?"

Crossing his arms, the dock manager spoke, "Well I wouldn't turn away free help."

"Then you admit that you know that he is—"

"What Curry does on his own fucking time is his own business… and you should very much try to keep that in mind… The man is known to be a womanizer of sorts."

The blonde let the sly remark fade, knowing that the elder was trying to get into her head and sow some seeds of feelings that frankly weren't there, that would also never boom.

"I just know that you were the one to suggest it since you sounded like you want Arthur gone as well."

"I did nothing of the sorts! Trust me… you give me good money…" The dock manager sounded annoyed at Grace's accusation.

"Really? Because from what I heard—"

"Whatever Egil said to you about the harbor is nothing of my concern…"

"I'm trying to reference the fact that you don't think you ever need help."

"I never said that. All I was trying to get at was that this village was able to get by before Arthur and we are sure that we can do it now!" The dock manager said in a huff before his eyes became wide.

A smile invaded Grace's features as she knew that she had the dock manager right where she wanted him. The man had slipped up and the two of them knew it. After a few colorful words said under his breath, but loud enough that Grace could tell they were directed at her, the two locked eyes.

"I've got nothing to say to you, girl."

"Quite the contrary. I think there is something very important you can tell me…"

"And what is that?" The man looked at Grace with boredom on his face, trying to play off his mistake of correcting her.

"Why does Curry want me out of this village so badly?"

With the question, now asked and lingering in the air, she watched as the dock manager threaded a hand threw his hair while sighing. He looked away from the blonde, and she cocked her head to the side, not knowing why the tone of the conversation shifted to suddenly.

"Are you going to wait all day to answer my question or—"

"Give me a damn minute woman… Jesus… this is why I'm divorced…" the dock manager mumbled.

"So…?" Grace pestered, ignoring the man's words.

The elder just gave her a pointed look and she held her hands up in mock surrender, as if to say the next words were going to be his.

"Do you know about the curse of Triton?"

"The what of Triton?"

"The fucking curse. You going to listen to me or not?"

Instead of retorting, knowing the risk if she pissed off the man in front of her, she weighed her options and nodded her head, figuring that that would be a better response than mouthing off to him. In case her words offended him and he stopped explaining about this so called "Triton's curse."

"Anyway, do you know anything about Triton… or do I have to start from the very beginning?"

"The beginning would be nice—"

"Triton is the son of Poseidon, or the king of the sea as some like to call him, and his wife, Amphitrite, had a son named—"

"Triton" Grace answered for the dock manager who shot her a glare.

If she wasn't careful, one of those looks may just come to strangle the air out of her.

"And Triton was given the duty of being the messenger of the sea. It so happened that many years after his birth, his mother instructed him to deliver a letter to a small Alaskan fishing village…" the dock manager paused, waiting for Grace to catch on.

She gave him a blank stare but made the connection that the village he was talking about in his story was the same one she was standing in now.

"Anyway, Triton goes on land to deliver this message and who does he see?"

"I don't know, who?" Grace furrowed her eyebrows, clearly getting captured within the story as it went on.

The dock manager walked towards Grace and motioned for her to scoot down, she did so and he leaned up against the counter next to her.

"His father and another woman!" The dock manager's eyes lit up as if he was telling one of many fishing stories.

Grace found that she had seen the same look on the man when he was sharing his own stories with the fishermen at the bar. Without waiting for an exclamation from Grace, the man continued.

"Well, Triton sees him _frolicking_ with this woman from Atlantis, Atlanna—"

"Wait… I thought Poseidon was the king of Atlantis? Or didn't he make it or something?"

"Atlantis was once a city-state on land… but long ago it was rumored to sink into the ocean, only for Poseidon to pardon the townspeople and give them the powers of the sea. So, he ruled over them, but he lived in a different kingdom."

The blonde nodded her head, understanding the difference and gave the dock manager a look as if to ask him to continue.

"Anyway, Poseidon was cheating on his wife which angered his son to no end. When the two love birds parted for the night and Triton saw Atlanna looking out at sea, longing for his father. This made Triton burn with rage, making him curse the village she was standing in front of."

"What did the curse entail?"

"Apparently, it was a curse to harm anyone who tried to help the woman from Atlantis and punish those who also had taken her in—"

"The village…" Grace muttered, catching on to where this story may take its turn.

"Exactly…" The dock manager responded, not upset anymore that Grace had interrupted him.

The blonde realized that as the elder told his fable, he seemed to forget about the fact that she had angered him by spying on him.

"However, what Triton didn't realize was that Atlanna was a princess in her own right. Before the city-state sunk, she had been born to the king and queen of the city… and it was rumored that she possessed powers as well… so, by surprise of all, she broke free from Triton's curse and left the village. However, since she escaped the curse, it seemed that the village had taken the brunt of its force, and the people there started to starve once the hardships of winter became apparent…"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, rumor has it that Atlanna sought out her lover, and made a deal with him. Soon after she disappeared, until about a year after Triton saw his father cheating on his mother. The messenger of the sea had returned after a long journey, but when he entered the throne room, he saw his father holding a child that looked only months old. Instantly, Triton knew that it was an illegitimate son due to his father's scandal."

"But I don't—"

"Let me get there. So, the young boy grew up under both the scrutiny of his father and the brother that hated him. Atlanna, the boy's mother, seemed to have disappeared from the world as she left the boy with Poseidon. Eventually, the younger brother grew tired of his older brother's rage and decided to confront him. The two struck a deal that Arthur could look after the village, traveling on the king's tide. That way he could save the people but also correct his mother's wrong doings. Triton agreed with the boy's demands, but Triton told him something…"

"Something like…?"

"Triton promised the boy that one day sparing the village and taking on the curse could only pardon him for some time. Eventually, Triton told his brother that he would pay for not only his mother's sins but that of his own. Taking care of the village would only delay the inevitable."

The two remained silent until Grace covered her mouth with her hand, trying to mask her obnoxious laughter.

"You have got to be shitting me?"

The dock manager's tone shifted back to that of annoyance. It was that Grace wasn't one to believe in curses, even though she should give how much time she had spent hearing story after story about boats being lost at sea.

"If you think it is such a crazy idea… don't you believe in fucking superstitions since you work on a fishing boat?" The elder almost yelled at her.

Sighing, she knew that he had a point, but again, it wasn't like she truly believed in every story that she heard. She knew that some of the puzzle pieces in her mind started to fit together, but she refused to acknowledge something she knew to be false. The blonde knew that believing in curses and the such were something of a slippery slope for those that worked in the same industry as her.

"Everyone in the village knows some version of the story and—"

"So, the _curse,_ " Grace mocked, "is what is making Curry try to get rid of me? Because that is close to insanity. Maybe you need to go back to bed and wake up again so—"

"You make fun of what you do not know. You should watch your step and who you talk to… you never knew what events you might be triggering since you're not a native…"

* * *

"Anyway, don't you think that is stupid?"

"Well, he did have a point. That story had been told to generations now…" Egil sighed, trying to get some work done even though Grace was pestering him.

"But I mean—"

"Grace, you either have to choose whether to believe it or not… I just can't—"

"But it just… It seems to easy…"

"What seems too easy?" Egil asked but knew Grace didn't hear it as she nibbled on her thumb nail clearly lost in thought.

The man sighed, knowing that it wasn't in his place to tell her or not. She could just aid in her figuring out the secrets of this village and those who live it in.

"Anyway, I put in an order for the part I need for the truck so hopefully I can get it to run when it gets in and I can install the part."

"Good, good." Egil muttered, turning around, trying to clean up the place as Grace sat opposite on one of the bar stools.

The man sighed as Grace stared off into space.

"Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"The only thing I'm doing is talking to you. What do you need help with?"

"Would you mind bringing me some more stock from the back room?"

Grace nodded her head and slid off the bar stool heading in the direction that Egil had pointed her too. The Scandinavian man sighed, hoping that his decision to send her into the room had more benefits than disadvantages. The blonde moved into the room, and spotted the alcohol right away. She picked up a case of whiskey and noted how well preserved the room is.

"You should really expand the bar to back here as well… it will space out your guest and hopefully pull more in" Grace yelled at Egil who just grunted as a reply.

Turning around, Grace smiled to herself knowing that Egil had no intention of listening to her at the moment. She was about to make another remark about how he only served one kind of whiskey, beer, vodka, and gin, and how Egil made no effort in getting anything else or making a mixed drink, but something on the wall caught her attention. She walked over to it and shifted the box's weight onto her hip so she could observe the mural better. It looked as if a man with long hair and a beard were breaching themselves out of the water. Above the man, there were three boxes, with swirls around them as if that indicated they had some magical power. Grace placed the box down with a clank, making sure that none of the bottles were broken before she proceeded to move some of the cardboard out of the way that was blocking the picture. The blonde's fingers trailed the cement wall, noting how the story of the curse seemed to play under the image of the man and the three boxes.

"I see you like that old thing" Egil's voice broke out of nowhere, starting Grace.

She turned around to meet his eyes, placing a hand on her chest to calm her breathing.

"Yeah, I can tell that… what do these waves represent?" Grace said, pointed to the intricately detailed ocean waves.

She figured that they meant something, given how detailed and intricate the water seemed. It was almost as if the blonde could feel the waves against her fingers where she had once brushed the detailing.

"It's supposed to represent the kings tide where Triton's brother is supposed to come to this village and help winter when the water starts to freeze over… Anyway… The funny part of it all, however, is that the night we found you and Benny… you two had crashed on the first night of the king's tide…" Egil chuckled, returning to the front of the ale house, knowing all too well that he had planted seeds in Grace's head.

Turing around, Grace stared back at the picture, placing her interest on the figure that was jumping out of the water. Her throat started to close and she found it harder to swallow. In her mind, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place as she made the connection between the curse and the picture, and who they both represented. She took in a deep breath and held it, trying to make herself deny her own thoughts, even if there were no other explanation for them. She tried to make herself think that it was all nonsense, that she was going crazy. But, the longer her eyes lingered on the mural, the more she knew that her thoughts were true. The only thing to do was to either find the man and confront him about her thoughts while risking being considered a lunatic, or not seem to give a care in the word. Act as if she hadn't discovered anything on this island and continue to try and fix up her boat so she could leave as soon as possible.

As she picked up the box filled with alcohol, she wanted to choose the latter, however, she wasn't fooling anyone. She needed to know the truth, and the truth was what she was going to get—even if she did think it was crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone had a good New Years and holiday season! Also, I'm such trash, I know. It took me a lot longer to get out this chapter and even with the extended time I waited to the last minute to post this… So… I don't even have it edited either… Sorry… :P**

* * *

 **lokidoki9: LOL, I am the same way with dude and man... so I don't think it is just an Aussie thing! We 'Merican's do the same thing :) And I am glad to hear that you like/don't mind a slow story... I'm like you where I like the chase sometimes even more than the romance (even though the romance is good), so I hope I don't disappoint! Also, are you an Astrialia native? Or are you just studing there? (my knowledge of the country is just that everything wants to kill you there and P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney lol).**

 **On the topic of studies, I don't think you could pay me enough to do what you are going to med-school for! That ship sailed looooonnnggg ago for me! Anyway... onto the comments about the last chapter... I am more of a marvel fan as well (IDK much about the DC universe...) but I loved JM in Justice league and I needed to quench my thirst of that man through fanfics... Thanks for the compliment about the personalities! I am trying to really bring out how everyone interacts with each other and all I know is that this new installment... you will see just how strong Grace really is.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: Thanks!**

 **Dawn Racer: Thank you so much! I appreciate the compliment and I am glad that you have liked this story so much! Hopefully this next installment will be just as good!**

 **KittyoftheNight: I am glad to hear that you still love this story! I am happy that I can keep bringing cards to the table in order to interest you! As an animal lover, I had to put some sort of scene with an animal in it and I thought that the dolphin scene really helped show that even if Grae is rough around the edges she has a kind heart. And dude, just wait... you aren't going to even see what is coming with what I have in store for y'all *evil laugh***

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! And ahhhhh sorry! I was traveling and then I was procrastinating... but here is the next chapter nevertheless!**

 **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: Thank you for all the reviews, they made me smile from ear to ear! But to answer your question... I guess you are just going to have to wait, and read in order to find out! (You see what I did there? :P) Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"What the fuck is with all this banging?" Benny said, trudging his feet down the stairs and into the engine room.

Without hearing him, Grace kept taking apart the broken machines, her mind captured with their innerworkings. She had fixed one component of the engine but the rest was still in sorry disarray. She still had a fear in the pit of her stomach that the engine was going to need to be replaced all together. Among other things, keeping herself busy and away from looking out at the ocean's waves, Grace had found a way to keep her thoughts in check.

"Kid!" Benny yelled from across the room making Grace abruptly stop and look at him as she jumped slightly.

"What the fuck, Benny?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing. Here I am, trying to get some sleep—"

"You gotta look good to impress those idiots at the bar, don't you?" Grace grinned cheekily.

Grace could see a vein start to pop out on Benny's neck, but she could tell that he was trying to restrain himself from making a retorting comment. She figured that he knew that that would get the pair nowhere.

"Well, I couldn't get some sleep because of your damn phone. It keeps ringing…" Benny tossed the phone and Grace cupped her hands, trying to take off some of the pressure of the landing so it wouldn't break.

The blonde shot Benny a glare, and he snorted, thinking that even Grace was impervious of the temptations of a phone. Grace knew what he was thinking and he couldn't be farther from the truth. In reality, she just didn't want the man breaking the phone when she was expecting some calls to come through any day now. Opening the phone, the woman checked her missed call logs, and saw the same number appear twice. Grace had to fight the urge to roll her eyes given that she knew that Benny was over exaggerating the circumstances of the phone keeping him from falling asleep, especially since she knew that Benny could sleep like the dead. The blonde quickly pressed the redial option on her phone and turned away from Benny who muttered that he was going to the ale house before he wandered up the stairs.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Grace Sanibel?"_ The voice replied on the other end of the phone line.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

" _Uhhh… Yeah… I was told that I need to call you when this part you wanted was here. I guess it is too late—_ "

"No! Thank you for calling! What are your hours? I won't be able to get there until later…"

" _I'm pretty sure we are like closing at midnight tonight—_ "

"That's great! I'll be there. I'll actually be leaving for your store now" Grace told the employee, noting that if she walked quickly she would be there before eleven-thirty, giving her plenty of time to get the part she ordered from the hardware store and then install it in Egil's car the next day.

Grace thanked the employee once more, and exchanged goodbye pleasantries. She left her tools where they laid, and hopped over the dismembered machines lying on the ground. Walking to her room, she briskly put on her coat and replaced her sneakers with her waterproof boots. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she checked if she had her wallet, and then placed her beanie on her head. However, not before taking out her small ponytail and running a hand through her hair to try and decrease the waves and crinkles left in her hair by the band. Checking herself over once more, by patting down her pockets and such, she walked up the second flight of stairs and exited the ship, making sure to leave the front door unlocked in case Benny was too drunk to find his keys and let himself inside.

* * *

The blonde maneuvered herself up the hill that the village sat on, the heels of her boots sinking into the mud as she walked. She took her phone out of her pocket and clicked the side button so it would illuminate the front screen, allowing her to see that the time was right on her estimation. Now, all she had to do was get in and out of the store and then travel home, Grace opting to pull an all-nighter so she could focus on her work and keep her hands busy. This action would keep the thoughts she was trying to bury at the back of her mind so she wouldn't have to deal with them any time soon. The woman kept her head down as she traveled to the store, noting that there was an unusual amount of dark and brooding men around. Many more than the last time, which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Quickening her pace, Grace reached the hardware store and went inside, noting that no one seemed to be in the store. First, she went to the counter and looked around for anyone, but still, there seemed to be no lifeforms in the shop. Then, she went to look around the store for someone, and found that the employee that had called her was trying to stock shelves with his headphones in. She didn't want to frighten the guy, so she tapped on the metal shelving. This caused him to look up at Grace who just simply raised her eyebrows at the man as if he should already know why she was here. Nonchalantly, the man stood up and tugged his headphones out of his ears, gesturing for her to follow him back to the cash register. She did do, and she met him on the other side of the counter as the employee reached under it and grabbed the item that Grace had ordered.

He placed it on the counter and Grace examined it, making sure that it was the correct thing that she needed. Swinging her backpack so it was in front of her, she got out her wallet and took out the amount that she owed for the part. She handed the exact change to the employee and she shoved the item into her bag, not waiting for the man to place it into a plastic one. She nodded her head as a goodbye, and the employee returned the gesture. She turned and exited the store and figured that she still had time to spare, so she would head to the boat house to see how her order was going there. However, as she was pushing open the door, Grace found someone not only watching her, but following her movements. She licked her lips and exited the store door, making an abrupt turn to the left to hide behind some dumpsters.

The person that exited the store was someone that she wasn't expecting to see here, but she shouldn't have been surprised to say the least. She watched as no one other than doctor Flint exit the store after her. He stopped immediately in his tracks, looking around but then he raked a hand through his hair, exhaling a breath of annoyance. Grace observed that Trenton wasn't drunk, but something clearly was bothering him. Not only that but she was curious as to why he was following her. It seemed fishy given hat there were so many _different_ people hanging around the village. Waiting until the doctor turned both his body and attention away from her, she came out of her hiding spot and approached Flint. She made sure that she kept a safe distance from the man before alerting him that she was there, just in case the man had other things on his mind again.

"So, did you get demoted or something? Is that why you are trying to stalk me in the fucking hardware store?"

Grace watched as the doctor's shoulder and back muscles tensed at the sound of her voice, before he turned around to catch her eyes with a glare of his own.

"You have to leave here… right now." Flint made the move to approach Grace, but she just took a few steps back, matching him and keeping the same distance between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned, crossing her arms but noticing the tense tone that the doctor was taking with her.

He tone wasn't directly reflected towards her, but something was bothering the doctor.

"It isn't… you shouldn't… you can't be here right now."

"Says who?"

"For once in your goddamn life Sanibel—"

" _Trenton_ , unless you have a good reason for me to not be here—"

"It isn't safe for you here—"

"As you know I can take care of myself… you know that firsthand that I can throw a punch—"

"This is different. I—"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not about to listen to the person who cries wolf. I know that you are probably trying to get back at me for the last time we conversed, but I am not going to be a part of your prank… I just don't have time for it." Grace scoffed not believing the doctor.

"You really think, that I would go out of my way to make sure you were okay unless there was a real threat?"

"I don't know what the hell to think from you. From day one I haven't trusted you—"

"Well the fucking feeling is mutual, _Sanibel_."

"Then, if I were you, I would get out of my fucking way, _doc_ " Grace rolled her eyes and walked forward, making her shoulder collide with Flint's. She knocked his body back slightly with the force of their collision, but Flint caught onto her elbow and jerked her backwards.

"When something happens to you tonight, don't fucking come to me… not even if you are fucking hurt and on your deathbed… you got that?"

"Like I would EVER go to you for help. I would rather shoot myself in my own foot before I would ask you for any help."

"Heh, your funeral" Flint snorted and then shoved Grace away from himself.

The doctor tucked his hands into his pant pockets and then shuffled away from the blonde, making sure to keep his head down. Grace took in a deep sigh, not believing a word that the doctor had told her. Yes, she knew that unless something was truly wrong he wouldn't say anything to her, but she could never be sure with the doctor. She figured that this was just his way of making her have doubts about herself. She double checked her beanie, and repositioned it even though she didn't need to. Proceeding to her original plan, before she had to confront the doctor, she walked over to the boat house. The lights were all off and the front door was locked up tight, even after Grace had tried pulling on it. Looking through the window she didn't see any movement through the dark and figured that she had spent too much time arguing with Flint, losing her window of opportunity.

Sighing, she checked the time on her phone and figured that she should head back to the ship, knowing that it was going to be another long walk home. Turning around, without paying attention, Grace's face collided with something hard, but warm. Backing up, she rubbed her nose and realized that she had rammed into a man. He turned around and out of the corner of Grace's eyes she could see two more men behind the one she bumped into. The other two seemed to be spreading out behind the first man, as if they were going to flank her. Grace made sure to keep her attention on the man closest to her, but to also be aware of the other two.

"I'm sorry sir—"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Grace took a deep breath, her recent conversation with the doctor coming back into her mind.

"Look, I don't know what Flint paid you to fuck with me?"

"Who the hell is Flint?"

"Trenton? The doctor? Doctor Flint?" Grace questioned, anxiety starting to root itself into her stomach.

"Girl, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about—"

Grace tried to sidestep the man, realizing that the doctor was trying to warn her, that he wasn't playing a joke on her. She knew that she was going to get herself into a sticky situation if she couldn't get away from the man she had bumped into. As the blonde tried to push herself past the burly man, she felt him grip her bicep and fling her backwards. Her back hit the wooden and stone storefront, making her hiss at the contact of the harsh material to her back. Her wind wasn't knocked out of her, but as she tried to press herself off the wall, she winced slightly. This action made the man who flung her backwards trap her in, by placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Now, where do you think you are goin? I tried to answer your question politely, and now, here we are—"

"After you decided to fucking manhandle me—" Grace's head rocked to the side as the man instantly took one of his hands from the wall and slapped Grace.

She felt her eyes water at the stinging sensation, but refused to let it show how much the slap had hurt. She glared at the man who slapped her as he gave her a grin filled with malice.

"Now, that isn't anyway to talk to me girly. I mean, my friends and I just want to have some fun with you before you have to crawl back to whatever hell hole you came from…"

The man gripped Grace's jaw in his hands and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he pressed his slobbery and rough lips against her own. That's when Grace's body entered in the fight or flight setting, and she was never one that went for flight. She harshly captured the man's lip between her teeth and bit down, hard enough so that it would draw blood and tare skin when he went to jerk away from her.

"What the fuck?" The man screamed as he yanked himself backwards, pressing his tongue to his bloody lip. The man took one of his hands away from the wall, making it so Grace wasn't box in as he touched his lip with his figures, quickly pulling away from the pain.

"I ought to—" Without waiting for the man to finish his sentence, Grace used her knee and rammed it into the groin of her assailant.

Grace broke away and took off running, not looking back to see if she had done any real damage to the man. Benny had always taught her that in the fight, try to find the upper hand and then once your card had been dealt, run away as if your life depended on it. However, the blonde had lost sight of the other two men, as she was trying to get away from the first, and ran straight past one. The two of them crossed each other's paths and she tried to evade this man with the sandy brown hair, but she wasn't quick enough. As she ran, he had caught up at her horse-collared her from behind. This made Grace abruptly stop running as her shirt collar pressed into her windpipe, cutting off her air supply. The force of the horse-collar made her feet kick up in front of her as she fell harshly onto her back.

Coughing, Grace struggles to get away from the man but he places a foot on her sternum, keeping her in place; all the while making breathing as difficult as it could be. Lifting her head up, Grace feels her beanie slide off her head and reveal the waves of her untamable platinum blonde hair. Wiggling underneath the boot of the sandy-brown haired man, Grace gritted her teeth and balled her hand into a fist, knocking it against the weak spot behind her attacker's knee. Grace knew that hitting him there would make his leg buckle and she could get up and start running again. But as per usual, she didn't calculate which way the guy would land—which was directly on top of her. Trying to break free from under the man's weight, she felt something sharp against her neck. The blonde instantly froze and stopped moving, as ice instead of adrenaline filled her system.

She knew that this man had pulled a knife on her and was using it to keep her still. As she could think about was that one wrong move and this man had the power to slice open her neck and she would watch her own self bleed out. Her mouth started to become dry and her throat closed, making screaming for help impossible. The world started to close around everything but her, the man, and the knife that was threatening her life. As the sandy-brown haired man readjusted himself on top of Grace, she knew that the man wouldn't be able to chase her down, if only she could get out from under him.

"I thought it stupid when that jackass found you trying to get into the boat house, and him making it so you would bump into him… I didn't want to bother you… but here you are underneath me… and now I'm just thinking about the pleasures we could give one another…" The man said, digging the knife into Grace's throat, causing her pain without cutting her skin.

With his words, the gateway holding back the damn flooded in Grace's mind as ice turned once more into the heat of adrenaline. She wasn't going to take shit from these men, and she was going to get out of here without consequence. Without thinking, gathered water in her mouth and launched her spit, the liquid making contact in the middle of the man's face. Her spit made the man flinch away, given that he wasn't expecting to be hit with something like that. Grace tried to roll herself out, but the man recovered faster than she could move.

"You're going to fucking pay for that you bitch!" The man roared and at the last moment, Grace moved her head to the side, making the knife glance off the side of her neck.

She instantly could feel the stinging sensation of the cut as blood started to seep from her neck. She knew that it wasn't a deep cut, but it was deep enough that she would have to clean it out whenever she got herself out of the mess she was in. Not only that, but she was sure that the man had cut the twine around her neck, the same black thread that held the pearl her father had given her. Nevertheless, Grace didn't have time to think about such things as material items could always be replaced but she could not. The guy pulls back, fear flooding his system. Grace knew that he was trying to intimidate her, but he had screwed up and injured her. She figured that the man who was on top of her was drunk and wasn't used to this sort of violence. Even so, Grace used this window of doubt the man displayed and used it against him.

She jerked herself to the side, making the man move his knees to avoid Grace coming in contact with him. She wanted this to happen and she pressed her hips up hard and strong, knocking the sandy-brown haired man off of his center of gravity. He stumbled and was about to catch himself, but Grace wouldn't let him. Instead, she used his momentum to her advantage, making man fall next to her, instead of being on top of her. She quickly threw back her elbow, connecting it with his nose. She felt the bones of the man's nose crackle under her response. Not wasting anymore time, she shuffled her feet under her, kicking up dirt as she got up, and started running once more. She knew that she had broken the man's nose, and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as she ran.

However, nothing goes as planned as she is met with the two men that she had left behind, one she had yet to have an encounter with and the other she kicked his jewels. They charged for her, and she spread out her legs, lowering her center of gravity into a fighting stance. She evaded the man who she had kicked, but the other one was faster with his movements. His fist connected just under Grace's eye, hitting her cheekbone. She stumbled backwards from the force, trying to get away from the man, but she ended up falling backwards. Not feeling the pain dealt by the punch, her mind was clear thanks to the hormones pumping through her system. So, as the man's weight was forward to his front foot, Grace swing her leg, kicking the man's shins hard. This made him stumble and fall, just as Grace scrambled to get up, mud clinging and caked onto her clothes and hair.

Rolling out of the way and getting up, Grace booked it towards the hill, but just as she started descending, she felt weightlessness and then she felt her shoulder encounter the almost frozen ground. She didn't have any time to recover as her body started to roll down the hill at a pace that was too quick for her to stop. She felt stones scrap across her expose flesh and tear at the fabric of her clothes. Her body stared to slow and she should have let herself be taken down the hill by the momentum. Instead, Grace tried to fight back, but she was too dizzy and didn't realize where her head was in respect to the ground. So, as she jerked upwards, she felt something sharply cut just above her eye, almost as if the cut was now substituting as an eyebrow. Finally, Grace ended up at the bottom of the hill and she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

It was almost pitch black, but she could see what had caused her to lose her footing and roll down the hill. The man that she kicked had tackled her, but evidently, he had done it in such a way that he tumbled down the hill with her. The other two men were trying to run down the steep hill, but they weren't going as fast as they could, in fear that they would fall as well. Out of the corner of her eye, a black figure started to move, Grace knowing that the man was starting to regain his senses as well. Grace got her hands up and under herself, as she pushed her body weight onto her arms to lift herself from the ground. She could feel blood pouring from the gash above her eye, the thick liquid threatening to seep into her eye. With pure stubbornness and shaky arms, Grace stood. She started jogging away from the scene, but with everything that just happened, she found herself disoriented from the tumble, adrenaline, and blood loss.

This made her lose her way as she found herself in an unknown area. She looked around and made wrong turn after wrong turn, efficiently making it so she was completely lost. Feeling the breeze from the ocean, she thought she was close to the water's edge. Stumbling over her own feet, Grace came to a slight incline and then suddenly found herself peering over the edge of a steep drop. The only thing she could make out at the end of the drop was the waves crashing violently against the rocks. She backed away, but stopped when she heard laughing come from behind her. She whipped around, the movement causing her to feel lightheaded.

"There is nowhere left for you to fucking go…" The man that Grace kicked and who took the tumble down the rocky but muddy hill with her spoke.

He started to advance towards the blonde, and Grace matched his steps with ones of retreat. However, her foot almost slipped as she came to the side of the cliff, literally nowhere else to go. The only two options she had was to jump into the water below her, or try to face the men with the little energy she had left. She didn't even have her phone to make a call or her backpack that she had a flashlight with. Her backpack with her phone in it came off of her when she rolled down the hill. She wasn't thinking of locating it at the time, her only thought then was of escape but now she was kicking herself since something in her back could have helped her out of this situation—or at least give her a better fighting chance. Grace looked over her shoulder, contemplating her next move.

"Girl, I wouldn't fucking think of it. If that fall doesn't kill you the riptides and currents will. So, come over here bitch… and we can finally have some fun…"

"I will do what I fucking want—" Grace responded even though her heart started beating faster and she could hear the rush of blood in her ears.

"You don't have a choice. Have fun or kill yourself."

"See, right there is a choice…" Grace sassed back, trying to by herself some more time by making the man keep talking.

"God… I'm going to have such a fun time making you take back every damn word you ever said to us…" The sandy-brown haired man stated, behind the elected so-called leader that tackled Grace.

"Yeah? But isn't the fun of me challenging you guys worth it? I mean, if you look at me versus the rest of you… all I know is that all of you will be the laughing stock of the village since—"

"You watch your fucking mouth!" The sandy-brown haired guy yelled, but the leader held him back from charging at Grace.

Grace took this moment as they were trying to cool down, to look back at the water. As she stared at the dark depths, something caught her eye. It was just a glimpse, but it was there. She saw a dolphin's fin sticking out of the water. She didn't know why she could see it and she wasn't about to question it. All she knew was that seeing that fin made her realize that it was deep enough that if she did fall, it may hurt from how high she was up, but she would survive it. She wasn't going to question her eyes, because if she did, she knew she would lose her courage.

"Now… stop being a little bitch and come here…" The leader licked his lips and extended his hand.

Grace squinted her eyes and made no move to walk towards the man.

"As I have said—"

"There is always a choice… and I chose to be as far away from you as I can."

Without waiting for a reply, Grace turned and jumped off the ledge, making sure she jumped forward to miss the bigger rocks that were making up the bottom of the cliff. She felt her stomach rise to her chest as she felt weightless, falling through the air. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to make impact with the water.

* * *

Grace weightlessness from falling didn't last long as her body made impact with the water. She had wanted to land feet first, since that would help break up the water and cause her the least amount of pain. However, as she was falling, her body shifted backwards slightly and the first thing to make contact with the water was her thighs and then her tailbone. Her breath wasn't knocked out of her, but as she felt the slap of flesh against water, she couldn't help but let her breath escape through her lips. To elevate this issue, Grace kicked through the dense water, and used her arms to help propel her to the surface, but she was sucked back down. The men where right, the water was too strong at this area to swim out of it. However, Grace had made her bed and now she had to lie in it. Swimming as hard as she could, feeling the burn in her lungs from lack of air, the blonde was determined to reach the surface of the sea so she could take a much-needed deep breath.

However, once more the currents swept Grace under the water, and that's when she knew that she wouldn't be able to get to the surface. She coughed, letting water into her lungs, as her body started to take over with the lack of oxygen. She tried to stop the inhalation of water, but as she looked through her clouded vision, she reached her hand up to the surface of the water, just as she had done when she was thrown from her boat in the storm. Her mind was starting to go fuzzy, but she fought to stay awake. With every part of her body, she knew that this wasn't going to be the way the sea claimed her life. She wouldn't allow it. Lucky for Grace, this wouldn't be her final resting place. Suddenly, she felt something strong grip around her waist and she was being pulled towards the surface at an alarming rate.

Not thinking nor caring about the creature that was helping her, when her head broke the surface of the water, Grace took in a big gulp of air. But, this only made her start coughing, as her body took over her mind's wants and tried to expel the seawater from her lungs that she had inhaled. It was just a second ago that Grace's head was breaking about the surface of the ocean, but now, she found herself being dragged onto the beach. The creature dropped her slightly away from the shoreline, just enough that her boots were still getting hit with the waves lapping at the sand of the beach. She turned to her side as her body forcefully was overcame with a coughing fit. She could feel the sea water pass by her lips as it was expelled from her body. As her fit slowed down, the creature that had rescued her, proceeded to make its way farther on land, leaving her.

Without thinking, Grace reached out and captured what she thought was as wrist in her hand. The creature stopped automatically, and Grace took this time to stand up while holding onto the creature. She didn't feel threatened nor did she think anything of it sine her mind already knew and reached a conclusion as to what she was trying not to think about. As the blonde took in an intake of breath, she willed herself to look at whatever had saved her. Her brown eyes locked onto the vibrant blue ones that had been haunting her thoughts for a while now. His long hair was dripping wet, droplets falling onto his sweater. It looked as if the man in front of her had jumped into the water, fully clothed, just to save her. Since she had only seen him shirtless and in a black wife beater whenever had been in the sea. Grace lost her words and nothing came to her mind to say anything, but strangely enough, as she looked into the eyes of Arthur Curry, she wasn't confused anymore and all the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N: THATS RIGHT PEOPLE! I AM AHEAD OF SCHEDULE THIS WEEK! BAM! Anyway... I hope you enjoy this update :P (I know I for sure enjoyed writing it!)**

* * *

 **LauRa-ReaDing-XoX: Yes, yes it was. Don't worry, all I can say about that town is that it brings more crap in the future... but enough of that lol. Maybe you will find out all about Grace's stuff in this chapter *wink wink.* Hopefully some of your questions will be answered with this chapter!**

 **Flamecaster15: Hahahahahahahahaah! I UPDATED EARLY SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO MONDAY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment, I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

 **Noface: Dude, I can understand that. I have a feeling that your feelings will do the same with this one lol. But I am happy that your emotions were as you described in your last review, it made me laugh reading them :) As always, I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: As always, thank you and I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **KittyoftheNight: I am so happy that you liked it! I am always happy to hear what you think of the latest chapters! Yes... surprises await after every turn... hehehheheehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehe... anywhosies, you'll get your answers in this latest chapter :) and I like the non-pun pun, I'm glad I have you hooked even if I do feel a little _gill_ -ty using fish puns. **

**phenix1998: Aww! Thank you so much for the compliment and I am happy to hear that you like this story so much :) Thank you for reading and I hope you like this newest chapter!**

 **BPW (Guest): Haha, well I'm sorry but not sorry that I took you away from your homework! I understand that feeling when it comes to fics... but most of the time I will try to find any excuse to not do my homework... I am glad that you liked the action of last chapter and hopefully this lastest one will bring you answers to your questions!**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias! Además, disculpen mi español, no lo he estudiado en 4 años o más, así que estoy un poco oxidado y estoy respondiendo en la traducción de Google la mayor parte de este mensaje. De todos modos, gracias por tu comentario, honestamente hizo mi día hoy. Espero que disfrutes esta próxima entrega y estoy ansioso por saber lo que piensas sobre este último capítulo.**

* * *

The only thing that could come to Grace's mind was the absurdity and insanity of the whole thing. She thought it was only was in her head, but here she was, voicing her thoughts in a non-descriptive way.

"What the fuck?"

Grace's mind was reeling, her synapses firing in every direction and even though everything was put together in a nice, neat, orderly, puzzle of a pile, and there she was, still confused by it all. She was absolutely going crazy, it just couldn't be possible. She knew that the man standing in front couldn't possibly be a merman. Yes, he was attractive and she knew that mermen where supposed to be that way, but regardless of her hormones, there was no possible or logical explanation for any of this. She let go of Arthur's wrist and stood up on her own two feet. She breathed deeply but frantically, trying to rationalize how this man had saved her. She knew that he pulled her from the ocean, but there was no possible way a normal human could have reached her. He didn't cliff jump with her, nor was he there in the darkness of the water below. He just randomly came up to her and got her out of the water.

Not only that, but the stories and the curse that she heard together starts to merge and become one. It made sense that the town was so secretive, that everyone kept their distance because if something were to happen, they would all starve in the winter months. That trying to survive here on this island was nothing more but an act of selfless endurance that many of the townsfolk's ancestors endured. The town was only trying to protect Arthur in fear that something, or _someone_ would hunt him down. She knew that believing in such things were stupid, and the age of the man in front of her may be centuries older than her when, in reality, he didn't look a day older than thirty-five. Grace felt Arthur put her hands out as she was now running her own through her hair, literally and quite frankly, freaking out.

She batted his hands away and resumed a squatting position, running her hand down her face and then resting her palm on her knee in order to cover her mouth. She knew that she was starting to worry the long-haired man, but she was going through every stage of denial at the moment and nothing could stop her from doing so. She knew that her mind was trying to tell her one thing, but her heart told her the exact opposite. Grace knew that deep down this wasn't a bunch of hogwash, that something like this could easily happen in a world where ninety-five percent of the ocean was still left unexplored. However, her logical and sensible side of her told her that this couldn't happen. Mermen and mermaids, among the other creatures of fantasy, were only used as story book characters, things to tell children a good bed time story so they could go to bed.

"Really… just… what the _literal_ fuck?" Grace said breathlessly.

"You already said that…"

Grace couldn't help it any longer, she started to laugh. She couldn't believe that this shit kept happening to her. At first it was just the boat, and then becoming straight up enemies with a doctor, trying to fix a ship on its last leg, being beaten and chased by men, and to top the whole thing off, falling from a cliff and being rescued by a merman. It was just to insane for someone to truly believe it all was real. Maybe she really was going insane, she was on a little deserted island without a way to get off it until spring, when the yearly ferry came to town, or when she fixed up her own boat. Grace pressed her hands onto her knees and stood up once more, seeing the concerned look on Arthur's face. Eventually, her hysterical laughing died down and she could ask him the question that her brain needed to have answered.

"So, we aren't going to do that twilight shit where I ask you how old you are here…" She looked at Arthur who changed his expression into one of a smirk catching onto her reference.

Grace takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and strangely she still didn't feel cold as the wind whipped past her face. It was another anomaly, but one she was thankful for, especially after falling into the arctic waters. So, taking this time before she lost her sense, the blonde straight up asks Arthur her pressing question.

"Are you a merman or something?"

At first, Arthur doesn't ask and just looks at the woman's soaking wet figure, leaving Grace handing onto the air between them. Instead, he reached out and pushed her wet hair, that was clinging to her face, behind her ear. He roughly tilted her head to the side to get a closer look at the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek. The blonde tore her head out of Arthur's grasp and sent him a look filled with fiery disposition.

"Who the hell did this to you? Why did you let them get this close to you, Sanibel?" Arthur put his hand to the side ignoring Grace's abrupt action as his eyes became dark at the mention of the blonde's assailants.

Grace took a page out of Arthur's book and figured that if he wasn't going to answer her questions and try to redirect to something else, she would do the same. She knew it was childlike and a little unlike her, but every woman, if pressed hard enough can give a male the silent treatment. She wanted to scream at Curry to answer her original question, but that would get nowhere with the man and she knew that. He loved to fight just as much as she did, so she would have to fight in a different way while still trying to have the upper hand on him. Arthur waited for a response but realized that he wasn't going to be getting one anytime soon. So, out of frustration, the long-haired man ran a frustrated hand through his own hair, trying to let his hotheadedness not get the better of him.

"Sanibel, just fucking tell me—"

"Curry, just do the same damn thing" Grace fumed, crossing her arms, not caring if she went head to head with the man in front of her.

Unlike the men that she just fought against and fled from, she knew that Arthur wouldn't hurt her no matter what. She knew that even if he was angry and the two of them bickered, he would yell at her to his heart's content, but he knew better than to touch a hair on her head. The first time she met the man, she had this instinctual feeling about him, and she figured that when it came to woman, he had his own code of conduct. She knew that he had probably slept with a fair share of her sex, but she couldn't fault him for that or anyone else for that manner. Grace was a believer that people should sleep with who they want and how much they wanted as long as it was consensual. Nevertheless, she didn't have a problem pushing him to get the answers he wanted from her, and Curry felt the same way.

"Goddamnit woman! Do you ever do anything the easy way and just act like a girl for once—"

"Fuck no! I want answers to and until you answer me, I don't have to share anything with you!"

"Well you should!"

"Why?!" Grace started to yell.

"Because I can make sure that you get back okay and that those thugs pay for what they did to you!" Arthur said, matching Grace's tone.

"Yeah? Well once again, _Curry,_ I can take care of my damn self—"

"Well not fucking well enough, _Grace_. Look at you! You're injured and bleeding—"

"I can't look at myself, I don't have a fucking mirror. If my appearance bothers you so much then fuck off."

"Jesus, this is not the point of this conversation. Stop acting like a girl—" Arthur sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you just said that I wasn't acting like a girl and that I should act like one instead. You can't have it both ways—"

"For the love of God Grace, why the fuck do you always have to be so damn difficult?!" Arthur shouted

"Just answer my damn question!" Grace shouted back at Arthur, the two of them becoming red in the face from yelling at each other.

"And answer mine!"

"Curry!"

"Sanibel!"

"Arthur!"

"Grace!"

The two of them stood their panting, each, by the end of their exchange, screaming at the other. Grace turned her head and huffed, keeping her arms crossed against her chest, trying not to lose her nerve. She wasn't going to lose this conversation that had turned more into a debate. No, she was going to have her question answered and she wasn't going to back down from Arthur, which she knew he was used to. It was clear as day how he was stomping around now, clearly pissed off. She smirked, praising herself for riling him up like that, even though she knew that that wasn't something she should be overly proud of. Arthur looked over at her, and Grace gave him a smug smile, making him get even more enraged and curse at everything around him. The blonde knew that this was going to take a while, so she sat down and watched the dark beach, pulling her legs so they were crossed. She absentmindedly started to rub her hands back and forth to create friction to warm them up.

"I'll tell you the answer to your question, only after you answer mine."

Grace scoffed at the proposal, "You really think I am stupid enough to fall for that? No way, Curry."

"I promise, I will—"

"Do you know how many people have told me that before, and they all just end up letting me down. I don't trust you enough to tell me the truth here and I'm not going to give away the one piece of leverage away because for some reason you so desperately care about who did this to me."

"You think that is your leverage?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes, I do. Why else would you be after it so badly—"

"Maybe I'm just looking for a fight—"

"Then I am sure that hiking into the village and going into the first bar you see, you can clearly get your way. I'm sure a lot of drunk fishermen would want to have a dick comparison competition with you. Just make sure to bring a fucking ruler and a microscope because I'm sure that if theirs is as small as yours, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Would you please, stop being such a hard ass right now?"

"Can you stop being so thick-skulled and hotheaded?"

"You're one to talk…" Arthur said under his breath.

"Excuse me? You're the one who started all of this, and I can assure you, that I am smarter than you, Curry" Grace said, ready to take a fighting position again.

Instead, Arthur sighed and crouched down next to her, placing his hands on-top of her own. Instantly, heat flooded her system as if she walked into a sauna. Grace wasn't paying attention and she flinched away, feeling sudden pressure above her eye, where her presumable gash was. Grace's eyes were squinted due to the sudden ache, but she knew that Arthur was looking at her as if he was calm and collected.

"I don't doubt that you are smarter than me, Grace and I'm not about to start bull shitting you now. So, please tell me and I will tell you."

Grace took a moment to ponder her options and sighed knowing that Arthur was trying to back her against a wall. She figured that right now, the best course of action would be to take the bait and trust the man in front of her. So, she proceeded to tell Arthur about the events that unfolded, not leaving out a single detail, and claiming honestly that she didn't know the guys, but trying to provide a detailed description of what they looked like. All that was left, after Arthur had to calm himself again, was Curry upholding his end of the deal. Grace waited patiently and watched as Arthur took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before speaking

"I knew that eventually you would figure this out, it was only a matter of time. That was why I was so eager to get you off this island—"

"But what about—"

"Would you let me finish, please?" Arthurs voice rose at Grace who instantly pulled her hand away from Arthur's and used it to mimic locking her lips with a key before she returned her hand to his.

"What I was saying was that, yes, Grace. You are right. We don't like to be called mermen, but I guess you could think of us like that since you humans like to call people from Atlantis that."

Grace didn't breathe. She had the confirmation to her thoughts, but did she really want it? Yes, she did, but was this the answer she was looking for? She knew that it was, but at the same time, her head started to spiral again. A look of distortion flew across Grace's face that Arthur couldn't quite make out. He figured that she was just trying to process the information he just told her, especially if she thought that he was lying to her—even though he wasn't. The human mind could play tricks on one when they didn't like what they just heard. However, without thinking, the most stupid, but logical question flew out of Grace's mouth/

"Can you talk to fish?"

Arthur's face deadpanned as Grace's lit up, questions forming on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be asked.

"No, I can't. The water does the talking for me—"

"Is Atlantis as pretty as it is depicted as the books? Did Disney get the city right or were they completely wrong with their depictions? How long can you hold your breath for, or can you just like breath underwater like a fish? DO you have gills, and if so can I see them? I want to know also—"

"Grace, slow down! I can't possibly answer all of those questions with you asking them one right after the other with no pause of breath in between."

"Well?" Grace inched forward, coming close to Arthur's face, wanting to know all the answers to her questions.

"Come on." Arthur stated, getting up and letting go of Grace's hands only to extent his out to her again.

Grace took his offered hand, and he pulled her up.

"Where are we—"

"It's a long-ass walk back to town, so, on the walk, I am going to give you a chance of asking me as many questions as you want or can think of and when we get back, you will not ask me anything more, nor will you talk about this to anyone."

Grace shook her head vehemently up and down to confirm that yes, they had a deal. So, the two of them started to walk towards their town, and Grace repeated her questions to Arthur, who gave her straight and honest answers to each one, even if they were borderline crazy and nonsensical.

* * *

"Basically, you're like Batman except your classified as a metahuman instead of just a plain human?" Grace questioned as they neared the town.

"I have way better powers than Batman. Plus, I mean, I wouldn't be caught dead in that shithole of a city that is Gotham."

"Don't hate on it too much. I went to university there for a bit."

"Really? I can see you at a place of higher learning, like hell, I expected it, but Gotham? Really?"

"Yeah, I studied mechanical engineering at Gotham state for a year."

"What happened?"

"Well, performing as an engineer and studying to be one are completely two different things. Plus, I got called back to work on a fishing vessel and that had been my whole life, I just couldn't give it up, you know?" Grace said with a hint of sadness creeping into her tone.

It didn't escape Arthur that maybe Grace's dreams were more complicated and complex than she voiced. He knew that for being a woman, she was an unusual one, n a good way, but she still shared the same trait as all others—men could never completely come close to understanding the interworking's of their minds.

"It seems like you are taking all of this in stride, with me being a metahuman and all."

Grace looked in front of her and smiled, "Well, it helped that you let me ask all the questions I wanted, so thanks for humoring me in that regard."

"Still, you are taking this really well. Much better than I would have expected."

"Everyone has their quirks, yours just apparently, is talking to fish and swimming really really fast."

"I don't talk to fish!" Arthur tilted back his head and closed his eyes, letting out a breath of frustration.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Grace looked up at Arthur who had opened his eyes and she sent him a wink with her own causing him to roll his eyes.

Grace laughed at his action and Arthur joined in, knowing that the easy air between them wasn't going to last forever.

"But in all actuality, I know that if I possessed the gifts that you do, I wouldn't want someone treating me differently because they found out that I had superpowers."

Arthur was taken aback by Grace's straightforward but welcome comment. Her words had hit the mark straight on. It was strange that always when he least expected it, Grace and Arthur related to each other when he figured that no one would be able to do so. However, before Arthur could say anything back to Grace about it, the two of them had rounded the corner and without paying attention to the destination, the blonde had led them back to the ship. Grace turned so she was facing Arthur, and instinctively wiped at her eyebrow, knowing that even though the blood was clumping onto her skin, it was still oozing with fresh red blood cells. She pulled back her hand and noticed the fresh blood that was their, confirming her thoughts that she was going to need stitches.

She didn't want to get Benny and explain everything that had happened in his drunken state, and not only that, but she couldn't even guarantee that he was home. So, if she had to get Benny, it would require her to march all the way to the ale house and then Benny would make a scene in front of bunch of people. Therefore, her only other option was to stich up her wounds herself, which was going to be a pain in the ass. She was going to feel every moment of it and she had to make sure she didn't get too drunk when she did, or else she would leave a scar. She refused to go to the doctor, especially after their encounter earlier, so, yes, Grace took in a deep breath and made up her mind. The blonde was about to say her goodbyes to Arthur and turn away, but he stops her.

"You have a first-aid kit on board?"

Grace nodded her head and furrowed her eyebrows not knowing what Arthur was getting at.

"All right then. Lead the way, Sanibel" Arthur gestured towards the deck of the ship, Grace still unmoving.

Finally, after a few seconds past, a lightbulb went off in hier head.

"I'm okay Arthur, really. You don't need to—"

Arthur silenced Grace by shooting her a look, one that she knew better than to protest against. The two of them stepped over the railing and Arthur let Grace lead, as she opened the door. She pushed it open and kept it there until Arthur's hand was on it. Grace instantly looking around for Benny who had failed to come home yet. She figured with it being that late, he may have just pestered Egil enough to let him sleep it off at the bar. Sighing, Grace flicked on the overhead lights and told Arthur that she would be right up, since she had to go find the first aid kit first. Arthur nodded and stayed in the same position by the door as he listened to Grace hunt for the supplies. However, curiosity got the better of him and he started to look around the first level of the ship.

The long-haired man looked around and a photo on the wall caught his eye. He stepped forward, careful to make sure that he didn't box Grace downstairs with his wide frame as he took in the picture that was next to the staircase. He noticed that the glass in front of the picture was split in two and two of the people in the picture looked familiar. One was clearly Grace at a younger age, and the other one looked like a younger, and a much sober Benny, but he didn't know who the other guy in the picture was.

"The other guy is my dad" Grace voice out loud, tearing Arthur from the photo and answering his question as if she read his mind.

Grace placed the supplies on the table across from the stairs and joined Arthur at looking at the photo.

"It broke when we went through that storm you saved Benny and I from. I haven't gotten around to finding a replacement frame for it."

Arthur nodded knowing that Grace had been too focused on fixing the ship so it could leave port more than anything else. He figured that once she reached mainland Alaska she would find the time to get the photo fixed—of she wanted to do so. Grace was the one who tore away first, and hopped up onto the table where the supplies was. She also unscrewed a bottle of half-drunk vodka, and took a large sip of it. When she pulled the drink away, she made a distorted face, claiming that the first shot was always the worse. Curry chuckled at the blonde and started to make easy work of her injuries.

First, he cleaned them all out with an alcohol wipe, making Grace try to flinch away, but he stood in the middle of her legs, keeping her steady so she wouldn't go anywhere while he worked. After a few more sips of vodka, Grace alerted Arthur that she was ready for him to stitch up the cut above her eye. She inhaled sharply as the needle and thread entered and exited her skin. She tried to remain as still as she could, but there were a few times where she dug her nails into Arthur's forearm to stop him so he could give her a break. Eventually, Arthur finished stitching up the wound and Grace breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the worst was now over. As Arthur was looking over his handy work to make sure that when Grace's wound healed, his stitching wouldn't leave a scar on her face, Grace asked him two sudden questions.

"How did you find me in the ocean and is the curse real?" Grace spoke up, making Arthur cast a glance in her direction.

"I thought we had an agreement where you weren't going to ask me any more questions…"

"Humor me… please?" Grace strained her voice so it sounded like a child and she bared her teeth at him giving him a funny looking smile.

Arthur exhaled forcefully and dropped his head, debating what he should do—as if he even had a choice with this woman.

"I can feel and smell it when you are in the water, especially when you are in distress."

"You can _smell_ it?"

"I can feel the distress… but the smelling thing… its more as if I know you are in the ocean and then I can pinpoint your location as the scent gets stronger."

"How?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, tell me." Grace asked without holding back.

"You smell like lilacs. When you enter the water, even when I'm not in the ocean, I can smell you for whatever reason. At times it gets so powerful that I force myself to not gag at it."

"That doesn't sound all that bad. The smell of lilacs is way better than the smell of dog shit."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at race's comment.

"Only you would bring dog shit into a conversation."

"What?! I was just making an accurate comparison stating that it could be worse."

"You're right, it could always be worse. So, I guess I should be thankful that I don't smell dog shit whenever you enter the ocean water."

The long-haired male backed away from Grace and stood by her side, closing the medical kit with a click. He could still feel Grace's eyes on him, and he knew that she was waiting for the answer to the other question she asked. Knowing her, he knew that she was going to make a big deal out of nothing if he didn't tell her, so he figured that he could find a loop hole and be vague about the situation as long as he evidently did answer her.

"Yes… but no."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"You said that—" Grace started, but saw Arthur tense up and she thought better of it, "okay" she replied instead, cutting off her own words.

Grace avoided Arthur's gaze and hopped down from the table. She knew that even though they left off on a different note than normal, Arthur probably wanted to started heading home—wherever that was. So, without saying a word, Grace went to the door and placed her hand on the handle, Arthur following behind her. But as she looked at the door handle, another question rose to her lips.

"Why do you care about knowing who the men where that attacked me?" Grace questioned without taking her eyes off her hand on the door.

Silence fell between the two of them, but she could vaguely here what Arthur was saying underneath his breath.

"You're my girl, and no one hurts you… that's why…" Arthur said in a hushed tone, running a hand through his hair again, but he realized he said the words out loud when Grace turned and gave him a shocked expression, her eyes wide and her cheeks red.

Arthur returned the same expression that Grace was giving him, but he let it fade into one of dissociative anger.

"I just mean that you're like my girl as in a girl I have to protect on this fucking island in this stupid village. Plus, I figured that we were just some hotheaded people who enjoyed each other's companies." Arthur said, stumbling with his words and getting pissed off as he was speaking.

He didn't know why he thought that, let alone spoke that out loud. He held no real feelings for Grace, other than the fact that he had a higher moral code than most. He was pissed thinking about how he had fucked everything up. Usually that came to him after sleeping with a girl, but he didn't even sleep with Grace and he was doing this shit.

"I think the word you are searching for is friend…"

"Yeah. _Friend"_ Arthur sneered at Grace.

Grace dropped her look of shock, but the redness had yet to fade from her cheeks. She knew that she was trying to help Arthur with an out given the situation, but he seemed intent on taking the pissed off and angry route, trying to push her away. Instead of saying anything, Grace just opened the door for Arthur, and he exited without saying anything. Grace raised her hand as if she was going to wave to him, but he never turned around and instead, Grace lowered her hand and watched the man sulk away to the ale house. She knew what Arthur meant, but there was something else that was bothering the man. She could tell based on the giant and intensity of his walk away from her. It was like he was angry he said something like that to her, not for fear of the outcomes, but in fear of what may happen to her if anyone knew he held feelings for her. Grace exhaled and shut the door when Arthur's figure blended into the darkness surrounding the village, not thinking any more into the comment he said to her.

* * *

Grace yawned and rummaged around her room before remembering that she didn't have her hat or necklace anymore. She sighed and tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck. She knew that Benny had gotten back sometime in the early but late morning hours, and she wanted to be out of the boat before he reawakened. That way, she didn't have to explain the injuries she received and have Benny freak out about it before she could come up with a story to fill the place instead. She didn't like lying to the man, but at the same time, he had two broken arms, he was old, and he was a drunkard—what could he do that would be possibly positive about the whole situation? Instead, the truth would probably make the man jump the gun and try to find the idiots that had attacked her.

The blonde crept around a snoring Benny, careful not to wake him. Grace dodged the floorboards that she knew creaked and she started to open the door, mindful to do it in slow motions so the noise wouldn't wake the man up. However, when she opened the door fully, something seemed to shift and fall over onto her feet. Looking down, Grace saw her backpack lying there, with her hat on top of it. She couldn't help but let a smile erupt onto her facial features. She picked up her hat, and on the inside, there were two things safety pinned onto it to keep them safe. The first one was a note and the other, was her pearl, restrung onto black twine, almost as if it was brand new.

Grace gasped at the sight of it, fearing that she would never be able to see either the hat, backpack, and epically, the necklace again. She quickly put on the beanie, and clasped the twine around her neck, rolling the pearl between her fingers. With a smile still on her face, Grace took this time to open the note that was attached to the hat.

 _I think you left these. -Arthur_

Grace's breath hitched in her thought and she clutched the piece of paper containing Arthur's scrawl on it. His handwriting was hard to read, but she could clearly understand the message that was there. Grace licked her lips and realized that when she watched Arthur leave her sight, he didn't sulk towards the alehouse. Instead, he went back to the rival village and found the stuff that she thought she had lost forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... I'm early again... WHAT IS THIS?! Anyway, per usual I didn't edit this chapter... I'm lazy... Plus, the new Zelda game (Breath of Wild) has taken over my life...**

* * *

 **Guest: I'm glad that you liked it! Things will eventually start to heat up... eventually... I love but hate slow burns all at the same time. As I am sure you do as well.**

 **Noface: Hahaha :P That is amazing, you're last comment had me rolling. I can totally imagine that happening tho! **

**Ludmi:** **Oye! No se preocupe, también tengo traducción de Google (para inglés) ¡y hace lo mismo! (Jaja) Estoy perfectamente bien si continúas escribiendo en español, porque de todas maneras seguiré respondiendo en español :) Probablemente será más fácil de esa manera y me dará algo de práctica (ojalá me devuelva algo de mi español... pero por ahora al desnudo con Google translate ...) De todos modos, muchas gracias por la revisión y siempre es bueno saber que amas la personalidad de Grace. Traté de hacerla fuerte porque, aunque me gustan los personajes de "mary-sue", a veces pueden marcarme, así que Grace también me ayuda a escribir. Y no te preocupes, la personalidad de Grace no va a cambiar pronto, ¡tienes mi palabra!**

 **kmhappybunny: I am glad that you liked the last chapter... and maybe she is... maybe she isn't. Who knows? Only the future does! *insert law and order chime here.* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **BPW: I am so happy that you liked the last chapter and the fact that their relationship is finally going somewhere lol. Fun fact, I actually have the outline of this story up to chapter 17 and so I know what is going to be happening here soon... but besides that... ANywhosies! I am glad that you are liking the progress of their relationship. I know that sometimes when I read fics I have a love-hate relationships with slow burns but I find that sometimes the wait is the best part.**

 **KittyoftheNight: Haha I am glad you liked that part! That was my favorite part while writing it (hopefully it showed, because I had a TON of fun with it lol). Finally, their relationship is MOVING! Like omg. And who knows... maybe a kiss will happen sooner, rather than later... Hopefully you like this next installment and don't worry, there will be more fun arguments in the future :)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: I see that slight username change :P I almost typed 2017 there... but thanks as always for the comment and this is mine in reply: :P**

 **Aaliyah: I am so glad that you liked it :) And I am updating a whole day early... Just like last time! But don't get used to it lol, I am very much still my slacker self. **

* * *

"Tell me right now, Grace. I'm not fucking around" Benny seethed.

Grace sighed as she refused to push her hair from her face, as she hoped she could have avoided Benny that morning, but she was unable to do so since she went downstairs and put down her stuff that Arthur had given back to her. She knew that there was no escaping Benny once she went back, but she did her best with the makeup, at least covering most of the bruising on her face. She knew that she was going to get caught, she just couldn't imagine what Benny would have thought if he had seen the rest of her bruised body since only the stiches and light scratches weren't covered by the makeup.

"It isn't any of your concern Benny" Grace said nonchalantly, leaning up against the hallway wall.

"Like fucking hell it is…"

"Benny, we had this conversation you are not—"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You know better than anyone… hell... you know that I am there for you… and if your father was here, he would be besides himself with how you are treating this—"

"Yeah Benny? What would my father have done? Because he isn't fucking here to deal with me himself anymore!" Grace's voice took on a tone lined with anger.

"I can't believe you right now!? Is this what this is all about? Because your father died and you are now—"

"Like you're one to fucking talk Benny! If you think that you are supposed to be taking care of me, why do you go out every night getting wasted? I am twenty-four fucking years old—"

"That isn't the point here, Grace! It is different with you!"

"Really now? Please tell me how that is…" Grace straightened up, locking her eyes with the older man.

"Because…"

"Because why, Benny?"

"Because you're a girl!"

"What has that got to do—"

"It has everything to do with this. You can't go gallivanting off in the middle of the night because shit like this happens to you," Benny motioned to Grace's face, making her wonder if Benny knew about more than just the cuts and the stiches, "and you know it could have been worse too! You have to take more care of yourself, and act like the grown ass woman you are!"

"That is complete bullshit! How is it that me having a _v_ instead of a _p_ have anything to do with it? Not to mention that you had no issue when I clocked that asshole of a doctor for being a dick—"

"That is just different! I knew he was too weak to fight back and don't you start on this feminist bull—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Benny. You know that we get treated like shit, especially in this industry…"

Benny took in an angry breath and Grace huffed, placing her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe the man in front of her. The blonde knew that he cared about her, but it was like the pot calling the kettle black. She knew that this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon, so she stomped to her room, acting like an angsty teenager instead of her twenty-something years of age. Abruptly turning into her living space, Grace started throwing stuff into her dirty backpack that she made a point to clean later. She figured that she would have to find something to occupy her time for the whole day until she could sneak back onto the boat. She knew she was being a pain in the butt, but in favor of her case, so was Benny.

"Don't fucking walk away when I am talking to you!"

"Or fucking what, Benny?" Grace didn't turn around until she had everything that she wanted in her backpack.

"I just hope that whoever did that to you aren't looking for you now? What happens if they come and find you?"

"I will deal with them, just like I did last night."

"Yeah? Well, I hope that they look worse than you do right now. What happens if your stitches leave a scar, what then?"

"Are you afraid I won't find a suitor because my face has a little scratch on it? You used to tell me when I was little that they were battle scars, what changed? Not to mention how insensitive you are being right now. I mean, come on! Who says I even want to get married?"

"Every girl wants to get married."

"That's not true! We have more to live for than just being a housewife!" Grace started to yell by this point.

Benny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grace stayed silent waiting for Benny to speak because she knew that he was about to explode on her.

"Just fucking answer the goddamn question. Who. The. Fuck. Did. This. To. You?" Benny matched Grace's yelling tone.

"It doesn't even matter—"

"For the love of all things holy in the world Grace, for once in your fucking life, stop turning everything into a fight when you don't need to! Not everyone is out to get you. Stop acting like this is about you, when it is my job to keep you safe. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel? We are in the middle of fucking nowhere and even though I know some of the people here, I don't trust anyone here with you. No one will ever be good enough for you and to think that someone laid a hand on you? That is… I can't…" Benny's voice raised until it cracked, making a shiver go down Grace's spine.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. She closed her mouth and for one of the few times in her life, she had nothing else to say to the man, because he was right. She was being a brat about things and never considered how Benny would feel. However, hearing him say out loud what it was like, made her heart stop beating in her chest, as anxiety fit itself there instead. She saw a look of disappointment cross Benny's face, and that was what undid Grace. She knew that their relationship hadn't been easy after her father past, and she gave Benny a lot of shit, but he was always there for her, without fail. He always respected her and showed her support in every way that he could, and she practically just threw it back in his face.

"Benny, I—" Grace started talking, in a voice that was much softer than before, but Benny just held up a hand and turned away from her exiting her room.

A few moments later, she heard Benny slam the door, alerting her that for once, Benny was using the captain's quarters. She sank down on her bed and let her head fall into her hands. She sniffled quietly, so Benny couldn't hear, as tears started to fall down her face. She took an unsteady breath, trying to calm herself, proceeding to wipe her tears away with the back of her hands. She knew that her cheeks were probably stained, but she needed to get off the boat. It felt as if everything around her was too small, that the walls were closing in around her. She knew Benny could get mad at her, and he drank and swore, but she noted that this has been one of the few rare moments where she saw disappointment on his face—and it was killing her inside.

* * *

Grace held her head low and refused to look at anyone or say pleasantries as she passed by them. Her conversation with Benny was still rattling around in her head, plus, she didn't want to have to explain why her face was the way that it was. She didn't have the energy anymore to come back with sassy comments and decided that the best course of action would just to do what she was doing—stay silent. Eventually, Grace got to where she was headed, even though it was in a roundabout way, to avoid people. Dropping her backpack onto the ground, she leaned up against Egil's rusty truck. Exhaling he worries away, she crouched down and searched through her backpack for the part to the truck she needed. She examined the piece by rotating it back and forth in her hands.

She was amazed that it was still in tack and even through everything that had happened the night before. Deciding that it would be better to get to work on it sooner than later, Grace went over to the hood of the car, and flipped lock under the metal so she could raise it. She held the device she needed to install between her thighs as she used one hand to keep the hood up and the other to fish for the rod to prop the metal up while she was looking at the engine. She found it and maneuvered it in place, then fished the item from between her legs. She placed the object where it needed to go, and went to the back of the store where Egil hid his tools. She fished for the equipment that she needed and made her way back to the truck. She worked diligently until the piece was fitting correctly into the engine. The blonde would have broken a smile due to her accomplishments, but she knew that once this was done, she would probably be taking a long walk across the island in order to evade Benny.

Without thinking, Grace went to the driver's side door and tried tugging on the handle, it not budging for her. She furrowed her eyebrows and tugged again, making sure it wasn't just due to her spacing out. Scratching her head, Grace turned and started to make her way into the ale house to find Egil. For whatever reason, the truck had been locked and she needed the keys for it. It was unusual that the car truck was locked, and she was sure that she didn't lock it the last time she was working on it. The blonde figured that Egil was worried that with it being so close to running, he didn't want anyone to steal it. Grace could appreciate that, and since it wasn't her car, it wasn't like she had a choice with what happened with it anyway.

Pushing in the back door, Grace went through the extra room and avoided looking at the mural on the wall. She passed through the room, went through the small kitchen, eventually finding herself in the smaller main room where she walked in to Egil and Arthur having a conversation—about her. She hid majority of her body behind the door, pressing her body flat against the wall as if that would hide her out of view. As of right now, neither of them saw her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She had a bad habit of finding people in the middle of a conversation with others, and maybe eavesdropping was a bad thing, but she couldn't help it, especially when she was the topic of conversation.

"She knows" Curry gruffly said, taking a swig of the brown liquid sitting in front of him.

"She knows what?" Egil said calmly, wiping at some of the old glasses as if it would make them spotless again.

"She _knows._ "

"Yah think that is a smart move on yah part?" Egil stopped wiping at the glasses and looked up at Arthur, awaiting a response.

The only one that the bartender received was that of a slight shrug from the long-haired man. Egil decided not to press him further, and returned his attention back to cleaning the glassware. Grace took this sudden pause between the two and decided that since they were done talking she could emerge as if she hadn't heard the conversation they were having. However, just as she was about to step out and reveal herself, Arthur spoke up again.

"I guess I am just not sure if I can trust her or not—"

"Hey Egil, do you have those car keys?" Grace said coming in with her head slightly down, and interrupted Arthur's words.

She figured that it would be best to cut him off before he got any father with his words, or coming into the situation would be a little weird.

"Yah fixing up the truck?" Egil asked.

"Yep! Just put in the last part, now I gotta make sure that the key turns over the engine and it should be good to go." Grace said with a fake smile on her lips.

The blonde could see Egil searching her face for something, and if he did notice the wounds on his face, he didn't say anything about it.

"Yah stay here, I'll be back in a second." Egil said, returning the smile that Grace faked as he flipped the towel onto his shoulder and placed the glass on the counter before going into the back to find the keys.

Grace rubbed her hands and looked over at Arthur, about to start a conversation with the man, but one look and she noticed that his knuckles were split open as if he had hit something repeatedly, with tremendous force. Scanning over the rest of his body, the only other injury that the blonde could make out was a faint bruise on his jawline that almost looked as if someone had taken a cheap-shot at him. Grace didn't know what to say to him at furst, but eventually, she found the words.

"Thanks for getting my stuff back for me…" Grace started off, but was cut off by Arthur's actions.

He simply raised his shot glass to her without meeting her eyes, and threw back the warm liquid.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have picked a fight over me—"

"Sanibel, don't get your hopes up. I'm not your knight in shining armor and I never will be. I got in a fucking bar fight" Arthur huffed with annoyance.

Grace would have been taken aback by Arthur's words, but she let them roll around in her head before letting the first defensive thing roll of her tongue. Once his words settle, the blonde couldn't help when a soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips, knowing that Arthur was being a bad liar on purpose.

"I—"

"Here yah go Grace, just make sure that you return them when yah done. I don't want anyone steeling my baby once yah done with fixin' her."

Grace turned and approached Egil, taking the keys out of his hands. She palmed them and realized that Egil and added a new keychain of a seashell to the keys. She wondered if he just liked it or if it held sentimental value, it just wasn't in her place to ask.

"Don't worry. Once I am done I'll give them straight back to you once the truck is up running… and functional…" Grace scratched the back of her neck and turned to go back outside, hoping that the truck wasn't going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Grace was focused under the hood of the truck, getting more and more frustrated with each minute passing by. She had laced the key into the ignition but the engine would turn over. She feared that she would flood the thing, so the process repeated itself a significant amount of times before the blonde landed herself here. She had her sleeves rolled up, her beanie was off, and in its place, was a stretchy band that held Grace's hair up into a small pony tail. She huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow, careful not to get the grease from the engine on her face, even though her hands were caked with it. She used a wrench and started playing with other things in the engine bay, but nothing seemed to work. As her mind went over every possible thing that could be wrong, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking, she instinctively whipped herself around and used her forearm to prop herself against the person's neck, and have a screwdriver pointed inwards, as if she was ready to strike at any moment. When her body calm down, Grace was able to make sense of the situation, and saw Egil with his hands up in mock surrender with his eyes opened wide. Grace instantly backs down and started apologizing profusely to the bartender. Egil tried to calm down Grace, but realized that she had to get it out of her system before the two of them could move forward.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Egil." Grace held with baited breath.

"Don't yah worry about it, Sanibel. Shit happens. How is my girl coming along?"

"Well, for whatever reason, it just doesn't want to cooperate with me. It seems to be mad at something and I don't know why. I replaced the part but when I turn over the key, I have a fear I'm about to flood the engine…"

Egil nodded his head at Grace, and peared under the hood with her.

"Well, the best that I can do is change a tire and an oil, so whatever yah are doing down here… I am at a total loss. I'm sorry I can't help yah more."

"Don't sweat it, Egil. I told you I would fix it and I keep my promises."

Egil kept Grace pleasant company under the hood of the truck. He would occasionally hand her the tools that she needed and she kept silent as Egil talked her ear off.

"You're unusually quite today, Grace. Everything okay?"

Grace felt her back tense slightly, but knew that even if Egil was getting at anything, he wouldn't have cause to get bent out of shape like Benny would.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Grace questioned, knowing full well that not being talkative was a clear sign that something was up with her.

"Just making sure since I see both yah and the big guy in there spouting the same kind of fighting wounds. I would ask if an altercation happened between the two of yah, but I know better than that. Arthur doesn't hurt women—no matter what. I also know yah have a mean right hook so I know that that cheap shot of a bruise on Curry's face wasn't from yah…"

Grace couldn't help but chuckle at Egil's remark about her fighting style. At least she could count on Egil to know that she could fight against someone that opposed her. Without pressing for more details, Grace knew that Egil was waiting on the whole telling of the story, the two of them knowing that Arthur wouldn't tell anyone about it anyway. So, Grace told her version, leaving out her finding out about Arthur's powers and the fact that she had no clue what happened after he had dropped her off back home. After her story telling, all Egil could do was whistle at the end.

"It sounds like yah did well for yourself, even with all those injuries. If you hadn't fallen, you would be looking a lot better now. I like the makeup, don't get me wrong, but yah should use that for fun, not for covering up brusies on yah face."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I use it then" Grace rolled her eyes, but meant nothing by the action since a clear and present smile lined her face.

"I hate to do this to yah, but I gotta open the bar. Yah think yah be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Egil."

"Anytime. Yah know that. Also, how can I argue with yah? Yah fixin' up my girl and I don't want to get in yah way with that."

Grace turned her gaze back to the hood of the truck and placed her hands on her hips, not caring if the dirty, black, grease got on her clothes. She was now down to her long-sleeved shirt, with the arms rolled up as she worked. In the middle of talking with Egil, she had discarded her coat because working like she was it was impossible to not break a sweat. Hoping that she had finally fixed the issue, Grace maneuvered herself back into the car and turned over the key. She held her breath and silently prayed as it sounded like the engine was about to catch. However, she spoke too soon and the truck started to moan at her.

"How is it going?"

Grace jumps slightly, hearing a voice by her but doesn't know where it is coming from. She looks over and sees a hand on the open car door, before Arthur's body emerges. Her heart was racing due to the sudden sound, and she made a mental note to tell Arthur and Egil someday not to sneak up on people like they were doing. She hoped Arthur didn't notice her jump, but with the look that he gave her, she knew better than to make that presumption.

"I could ask you the same."

The long-haired man didn't say anything in reply and went to go look under the hood that Grace left open. Curry's large frame was shielded by the metal, and curious as to what he was doing, Grace hopped down from the driver's side and stood next to Arthur. Peering at the same area as he was, Grace waited to hear any thoughts of Arthur's, just instead, she saw him just shaking his head.

"Damn. You did all of this?" Arthur asked tracing his hands on some of the engine components.

"Yeah? Who else would have?" Grace chuckled, not understanding Arthur's surprise.

Arthur shook his head back and forth and exhaled, taking in her work. The happier mood that Arthur was in took a load off Grace's back as well. His mood wings gave her a headache at times, but there were others in which his tone and mood could calm her down—like now.

"Like I said, I'm good at welding so fixing machines is kind of my thing I guess."

"Well, I'm impressed. Good to know that you won't need car help any time soon."

"I wouldn't jinx me yet. I can't get this piece of crap to work… don't tell Egil I called his truck that."

"Don't worry, your safe with me."

Grace offered him up a small smile and he pressed his lips together and curved them in reply. The two of them stood there looking at the engine, and Grace felt her heart start to pick up its pace. However, this time it wasn't due to being spooked.

"I can see that you changed a lot of this stuff around, and I can tell that it is going to run better… but why did you turn the valve off in the back here? Wouldn't this defeat the purpose as to what you are trying to fix in here?"

The blonde looked at the valve, then back at Arthur, and again at the valve. Grace shook her head in disbelief not realizing how much of a dumbass she was being. She could have smacked herself in the forehead since her problem was so simple. She basically took the engine apart and put it back together, but the smallest thing was what was holding her up. Grace started to thank Arthur profusely as she turned the valve so it would function properly. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Grace who still was annoyed with herself but was taking it in stride. After Grace fixed the valve, she ran over to the driver's side and flung herself into the seat with anticipation. She started to turn over the key, and to her dismay, it didn't catch. However, she refused to give up and pressed more weight onto the key as if that would help.

After the fourth click, Grace was about to let it go, but the engine caught and roared to life. As she heard the sound that was like music to her ears, Grace couldn't help but get giddy. Arthur came into view and gave her a smirk alongside a thumbs up, causing Grace to remove herself from the seat. She ran around the truck and excitedly gave Arthur a hug, who hesitantly returned it. Grace jumped up and down in his arms, excited about her accomplishments and when she went to pull back, she realized what she did. She instantly broke off the contact and licked her lips, trying to play everything off. If Arthur noticed the change he didn't say anything about it and instead motioned inside for the two of them to go inside and tell Egil that his truck was now fixed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter and that it is a short one as well. Good progression chapter if I do say so myself. I didn't update because I had a busy week and had to go to a research conference for work. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I did not edit it at all… so deal with it I guess :P.**

* * *

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

 **LuminousLilt: I am so happy to hear that you have liked it so much! It makes me happy to hear that you like this story so much that you have already read it twice through! And if you end up writing your own Arthur/OC fic make sure to let me know and I would love to read it! Just let me know the title and platform :) And ahhhhh! Sorry to make you make a new account and that this is a late update. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you think about this new chapter :)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P :) :3**

 **pheonix1998: Haha well the two chapters early makes up for this one being late... *sweats*. Anyway, I am happy that you like this story and can't wait to hear what you think of this latest chapter!**

 **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: To answer your review from chapter 9, I am happy that you liked the fluff that was layered in that chapter :) I had a lot of fun writing their argument to say the least. Onto chapter 10, No, Arthur didn't do anything, he just pointed out something that Grace missed. Fixing things is kind of "her thing", but don't worry, she is bad at some stuff :P**

 **Ludmi: Oh, no te preocupes, Arthur realmente tendrá que contener sus tendencias candentes con ella. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado tanto el último capítulo y preferiría estar en la costa ... tienes la playa cerca. Tengo que conducir 4 horas desde mi universidad si quiero ir a la playa :( De todos modos, ¡espero que les guste este próximo capítulo!**

 **lokidoki9: Hey! No worries about disappearing, and I love the long reviews :) So, don't worry about it! Dude now I am interested in this snake fight story, you'll have to tell me it sometime. I have always wanted to travel to Australia, so hopefully I will make it over there some time in my life. I finally was able to go abroad over this past summer for the first time ever, which was really exciting. Anyway, onto the rest of your review.**

 **Dude, I told you that you would love Grace and her badass side would eventually show! ANd who knows about the doctor... is he or is he not evil? The world may never know! And I am happy that you are enjoying the "bonding time", gotta build up those character developments lol. Girl, just wait for what I have planned if you think that line was good. The fluff to come will rock your world if I do say so myself. (Hopefully i didn't hype that up too much...) Anyway, thank you for the compliment and I am happy that you are back! Enjoy this latest installment and I cant wait to hear what you think about it!**

* * *

"Yah actually did it?!" Egil exclaimed with happiness, clearly laced in his voice.

Grace was about to confirm Egil's response to her telling him that she had fixed the truck, but she wasn't able to get a word out edgewise—especially since he kept going back and forth from thanking her profusely to hugging her to exclaiming his excitement. Finally, when things started to calm down, Grace backed away from another one of Egil's bear hugs and opened her hands, revealing the car keys. Egil's eyes went wide as a large smile formed on his face. He quickly took the keys out of her hands and hustled towards the back of the store as if he was a kid coming down the stairs on Christmas morning. Even though her day was crappy, she had to smile at the way Egil was reacting to the news. Taking a deep breath, Grace placed her hands on her hips and turned around, only to notice Arthur rummaging around behind the bar.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Arthur said, finally pulling out what he was looking for.

The long-haired man smirked at the blonde and she rolled her eyes when he jostled a full bottle of whiskey back and forth, letting the liquid lick the sides of the glass where the empty space of air in the bottle was. The man tore off the seal and twisted it until the audible pop came alerting the two of them that the bottle was open. Arthur didn't wait and instead, threw back his head as the bottle touched his lips. He took a large swig of the stuff which made Grace raise her eyebrows, knowing how that stuff would feel going down. She knew that Arthur could handle his alcohol but seeing someone drink so much of a liquid that she knew would burn, especially when you weren't already tipsy, was an impressive feat to say the least. Arthur, seeing Grace watching him, breaks off his contact with the bottle and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He extends the bottle to Grace, and she waves a hand in front of his face indicating a no to his silent question.

"Come on, take a drink, it will make you feel better."

"No, thank you, I have—"

"I know you have nothing to do right now. Plus, I'm cashing in that raincheck."

"I'm not sure that's how rainchecks work. Aren't I supposed to be the one to make the plans and cash it back in since I was the one who rainchecked you in the first place?" Grace questioned, but walked towards Arthur, taking the bottle out of his hands and repeating his same action.

However, Grace was unable to keep a slight cringe from her face as the burning sensation was hurting her as it went down her throat. She tore the bottle from her lips as her eyes watered and suppressed a cough, wiping the back of her mouth with a hand instead. The blonde thrust the bottle back into Arthur's hand and instead of taking another drink of it, he nodded at Grace, nothing written on his face. He moved to the front of the room and opened the door and waited. Grace tilted her head at the man and he gestured with his own head out into the world for her to follow him. Sighing, Grace knew she had nothing better to do at the time, so she followed Arthur outside. The two walked side by side towards one of the more secluded black-sanded beaches as they passed the whiskey bottle back and forth between the two of them.

"You don't think that Egil will notice a full bottle of new whiskey that just so happened to go missing?" Grace asked, feeling her insides start to warm as the alcohol took effect.

"If he asks, I'll just put it on your tab."

"Hahaha, thanks. Real funny."

"That wasn't really a joke…"

Grace looked at him with a glare, but she eased up on it when she knew that he was playing her. She could see the small smile on the corner of his lips as his eyes twinkled with laughter. Instead of saying anything, she just hit his arm in a fake punch and the two of them started laughing at her reaction to his words.

"Anyway, Egil is too busy with his truck now that you fixed it."

"After _we_ fixed it" Grace interjected.

"No, that was all you, blondey. I just pointed out that you were missing something and you did all the rest."

"Still, thank you."

"No problem."

"Before this gets too sappy, pass the bottle Fabio."

Arthur passed her the whiskey bottle before interjecting, "You know, I thought we were past these nicknames."

"Stop calling me blondey then."

"It's so fitting though…"

"How so?" Grace questioned after taking a sip of the whiskey and keeping the bottle in her grasp.

"I mean, you did have a blonde moment with the truck—"

Grace didn't hold back and punched Arthur's arm in the same place as last, this time with a little more force.

"Oww" Arthur mocked in fake pain.

"Oh that didn't hurt you, you big baby. You deserved it too."

The two continued down the beach, their shoes sinking in the soft sand with every step that they took. Every so often, they would silently pass the bottle back and forth to each other, and with how much they were drinking, it only seemed as if they were barely making a dent with the liquid.

"So, Benny saw me this morning after I found you returned my stuff."

"And?"

"He was pissed I wouldn't tell him who did it" Grace titled her head back and took in a deep breath calming her nerves.

She didn't want to be having this conversation, let alone with Arthur, but the alcohol was making her tongue smooth and her lips loose.

"Well, if you were my daughter, I would be pissed too."

"That isn't the point here."

"No?"

"No. It's not. The point is that he doesn't think I can take care of myself. Which you know is true."

"You can take care of yourself and I think he knows that?"

"Really? I highly doubt that. Ever since we got stranded here, Benny has been down my throat with every little decision that I make, it's just like I have no more freedom to do what I _want_ to do."

Arthur was about to interject but looked over at Sanibel who had her gaze cast in front of her with a perplexing look on her face as if she wasn't done talking. So, he remained silent and figured that the best thing to do would be to let her vent her frustrations to him.

"Not to mention that I am the one who has to take care of him all the time, especially since he goes to the bar every night and gets shit faced. Then, I come home one time with a few scratches and he tries to raise hell with me. I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't think he realizes that. I know that he is practically my uncle and he watched me grow up just like my late father did, but at the same time, Benny and I always had this understanding that I was the independent one. I was the one who could fend for myself, to fix my issues, that I didn't have to ask for help often" Grace huffed and crossed her arms, just as the wind around them started to pick up.

She was sure that she crossed her arms because of the slight chill her body was feeling and not to defend herself from the outside world that wasn't in her head. She continued blabbing the story about what happened in the morning to Arthur until she had run out of words to say and use to describe the situation, apparently, she didn't need them.

"Can I offer some advice or insight?"

"Depends on whose side you are about to take."

Arthur stopped Grace from walking by tugging on her arm, and instead of the two looking at each other, they looked out at the horizon of the ocean.

"I can see where both you and Benny are coming from. However, I have to agree with Benny on this one."

"After everything I said—"

"Just listen for a minute, okay?"

"Fine."

"All I was going to say is that Benny has taken over the father role in your life whether you like that or not. He knows that you are old enough to take care of yourself and that is why he pushes you to do things. He doesn't want him or anything else holding you back and when he saw and heard that someone laid a hand on you, I can only imagine that he thought the worst. He probably thought he failed you in some way."

"That doesn't make sense. Benny wasn't the one who attacked me and he wasn't even there so I don't see how he could feel that way."

"It is because he wasn't there to protect you. Things could have gone even more wrong than it did, and he is just worried about you. I don't think Benny can handle losing another person that he loves, because he loved your dad and I am pretty sure that he loved you even more."

Sighing, Grace didn't want to fight against Arthur's words, especially since she knew that in his calm manner, he was right. Everything that came out of his mouth was right, even though she didn't want to hear it. As the too stood there, Grace relaxed her head and stood closer to Curry, letting herself rest her head on his arm, close to his shoulder. Maybe he was drunk too, but he didn't tense up when she applied the pressure to her head to him. He just stood there, firm, as if he was supporting her.

"I don't say this often, but you're right even though friends are supposed to take each other's side."

"Thank you, but when did we become friends?"

"Shut the fuck up, Curry."

"Whatever you say, Sanibel."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"But, I'm your pain in the ass now."

"Don't remind me" Grace chuckled, rolling her eyes at his comment.

She took a deep breath and let Arthur's words float around in her head and that's when she knew she was going to have to confront Benny sometime soon about the events that happened in the morning because she was the one in the wrong, not her Uncle.

"To answer your question, I figured we became friends when I learned you could talk to fish."

"Again, I can't talk to fish—"

"Bullshit. I know you can talk to fish."

"The water talks to them for me…" Arthur mumbles under his breath so Grace couldn't hear, or at least Arthur thought she couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Grace questioned, knowing the man next to her spoke, but she didn't catch what he said

"Nothing."

"act- _cod-_ lly I know you said something."

"You didn't just—"

"I'll let you _mullet_ over" Grace said, making another fish-pun trying to keep her laughter from her voice.

"Jesus, don't start with this shit"

"You're just _jelly_ about my pun skills."

"Anyway, are you going to talk to Benny about what happened this morning and how you feel?" Arthur interjected, knowing full well the abrupt transition into talking about something new, just to sop Grace from giving him fish puns.

Grace picked her head up from leaning it against Arthur, and she quizzically looked at him. He stared back, searching her face, but she kept it hidden under a mask, as if she was debating saying anything to the matter at hand to him.

"I know you have a point and that Benny is worried about me. You already brought up how close Benny and my father were so I think you are right in regards to Benny trying to be the father figure in my life. I guess I am just going to have to have a sit-down conversation with him and get everything in the open—just the two of us."

"I think that is a good idea. If you don't mind me asking, what is the actual story behind Benny and your father?"

Grace blew air forcefully out of her nose as if she thought Arthur's comment was funny. However, before Arthur had to ask again about it, Grace opened her mouth and answered his question.

"It all started in Fairbanks where my father and Benny grew up next to each other in the same dirt poor neighborhood. Both of their fathers and their fathers before them were in the fishing industry so the two of them knew that there would be nothing else for them. So, they made a pact when they were young that they would go into the fishing business together. So, when my father and Benny turned eighteen, they left home and got jobs as your standard greenhorn. From there they worked their way up and saved until my dad was able to buy a fishing vessel of his own—with Benny's help of course. So, my dad made Benny his right-hand man and basically the rest is history."

"Where did your mother come into play in all of this?"

"According to my dad, my mother was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on… and of course my father was drunk off his rocker with Benny in a standard fishing port. My mother just happened to be one of the bartenders and waitresses that night. She was trying to cover the bartender's shift along with her own. So, my dad tried to put on his charms but my mother basically told him to fuck off."

"Your mom sounds like a delight. Now I know where you got your mouth from."

"Oh you know it. Anyway, eventually, with my dad coming around and being sober, he won over my mother with enough persistence and she finally agreed to go on a date with him as long as he met two conditions."

"Which were?"

"The first one was that he would have to finally shut up and stop bothering her all the time at work."

"And the second?" Arthur questioned without waiting for Grace.

"The second was that he had to come in at the top spot of product brought in to the port. Basically, he had to win against all the larger vessels on how much fish he pulled in."

"Well, that's one way to do it, make sure the guy has some money to spend on you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm assuming he won her over?"

"Actually, the funny part is this is where Benny and my father's story don't match up. My father tells it as that he won the contest and my mother's heart, but Benny paints another picture. Benny told me that the two of them came in like fourteenth with their small boat, but my mom took pity on my father anyway. My dad said a deal was a deal, but apparently my mother liked my father and when he claimed he wouldn't bother her anymore, she poured him a shot glass filled with liquor. She poured one to herself and they both threw back the alcohol. Then, my mother says the best line ever."

"This has to be good."

"My mother tells my father to pick her up tomorrow at eight since she didn't have to have work. My father was dumbfounded by her and when he asked why, she simply responded that he was going to take her someplace nice for their second date."

"I like your mother."

"I know, right? Complete badass in my opinion. I mean who has the balls enough to set up that challenge in the first place and then decide to actually date the guy that annoys you?"

"I take it that your father and mother then fell in love and blah blah blah?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They got married a year later and then nine months after that I was born."

"So, you know they—"

"Yes, I know I'm a wedding night baby… You don't have to remind me. I already did that math… and just… I really don't want to think about my parents doing the deed right now. I may literally puke" Grace said, making fake gaging noises.

After Grace spoke, the two of them relaxed with each other's company. Arthur was going to interject and say something more, but he liked the silent and calm atmosphere between the two of them. Nevertheless, the two finished off the bottle of whiskey watching the clouds pass in the sky and the sun inch towards the ocean's horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I'm lazy... but here is the next installment. I'll try to be more productive this week but I have a lot going on... but I will try for next week to be on time lol.**

 ** _Note:_ For my international readers who may be translating this page, there are some puns that may or may not be translated correctly from English so just warning you in case this happens and you understand the "play on words" that is happening.**

* * *

 **Witch of Evil: I know right!**

 **FatalMissy13: Haha good, I am glad :) Especially since this chapter took so long to put up... sorry about that lol. I am glad that you like how _cute_ the story has been so far and that their friendship is blossoming. Gotta build up that background before forcing them to actually like each other :P You're very welcome, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **BPW: I am so happy to hear that you liked the last chapter! And don't worry, there is more history that will come up in short bursts because I know a lot of people find the backstory interesting! Well, I must say then, that it is an honor that you are enjoying this slower-burn story then :) I am happy that you enjoy the progress of their relationship and as always please enjoy this latest installment!**

 **bethlehem945: Thank you! I am so happy that you like it so much! Haha! That is a really funny coincidence and such a small world! All I can say is that I hope your mother had a great birthday then!**

 **kmhappybunny240: I am glad that you enjoy the background and you should be getting small spurts like that in chapters in the future :) And don't worry, the soft touch and fluff is coming... *Plays law and order "dun dun" theme song***

 **Aaliyah: Here is the next installment! Thank you for the compliments as always and I hope this chapter fills the void!**

 **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: Hahahahah right on! Sometimes that liquid courage is all that two people need, just for a little push ;P I think your whiskey comment also carries over for this chapter... but in a different way :P**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :))))**

 **lokidoki9: Haha yes, I'm American, you are correct (that obvious huh?) :) But we don't have tiger snakes here, but in the south we have some brown ones, In which I am sure you are referring to. I say in the south (and probably the west, though I don't know I haven't been farther than Nebraska) because I go to uni in the south but my permanent residence is in the "mid-west."**

 **Anyway, back to your snake story, but that does seem a little scary -.- I don't know if I would be able to handle that. I mean snake and spiders don't really bother me... but flying cockroaches on the other hand *shudders.* And I have always wanted to go so I may take you up on that in a few years time :P Just send you a random message being like "Hey remember that time when..."LOL.**

 **Haha, I am happy you feel that way about the doctor, I'm doing my job okay then! And don't worry, this fluff is going to be good man. Like I have a shit eating grin on my face just thinking about it right now. And hey, no worries, I just am happy that anyone would actually read this and get enjoyment from it, so it is nice to get some positive feedback on my writing :) And speaking of Egil, who is your favorite character? I think my favorite character is a mix between Grace and Egil and for writing purposes, I really enjoy writing Benny's lines for some reason... anywhosies! I will stop talking (well, typing... i guess?) and let you read this next chapter :)**

 **Ludmi:** **¡Me alegra saber que te encantó! Arthur definitivamente se está ablandando ... solo espera hasta que lleguemos a las próximas partes esponjosas ... *risa malvada***

* * *

Grace wobbled back and forth as the sun started to sink behind the horizon. Arthur had walked her back to the bar, but she figured that after their conversation she should suck it up and talk to benny. Curry had given her a once over, Grace already knowing that her face had a rosy tint to it indicating that she was tipsy. Not only that, but, she had liquid courage running through her system that gave her a false confidence that she knew she would need to face Benny. It wasn't that she was afraid that he was going to get in a fight with her, hell they got in a fight every day. The problem was that she didn't even know if Benny would talk to her or not.

The only other time she had angered Benny was when she had just started high school and that was because she was being a brat. Her teacher had caught her behind some lockers kissing a guy feverishly, but how the teacher described it was that the two of them almost seemed as if they were going to take their clothes off right then and there in the middle of the hallway. The teacher had brought both down to the main office, where they proceeded to give the boy a slap on the wrist and send him back to class only moments later, but then decided to give Sanibel a lecture as to why it wasn't "lady-like" to do what she had done. After the long lecture and trying to tune the female vice-principle out, because the principle couldn't be bothered to apparently give her this lecture, the vice went out to get the principle when the lecture finished. At first, they tried calling her father, but Grace wasn't surprised that he didn't pick up during school hours. However, they tried Benny, and he picked up his phone which surprised fourteen-year-old Grace to no end.

Benny had arrived at the school and took her father's place. When Grace sat outside, listening into the conversation the "grown-ups" where having, to this day, she still remembers how Benny came to her defense after learning about the shit that she had to listen to and how the guy was let off with a slap on the wrist. Her uncle went on and on about how she had a right to her own body and they were slut-shaming a fourteen-year-old and that they should be the ones apologizing not her. Then, the conversation veered off onto how Grace had a mother who had passed, but Benny wasn't taking any of it that day. He told the vice-principle and principle straight out that "this is stupidest fucking bullshit" he had ever heard in his life. However, after he let the upper-management of the school knew how he felt, he grabbed Grace and took her out of school for the rest of the day.

Grace knew that Benny was mad and that she hadn't seen him this way in a long time. Grace held her tongue but her fourteen years got the better of her as she told Benny that he was awesome for what he said. That seemed to open the gateways into calling her foolish and how could she be caught doing that stuff when she went to school to learn, not to be thrusting her tongue down some loser's throat. This made her defend her actions to the point where the two of them were screaming at each other, and eventually Benny had enough and gave her the silent treatment for a month. The two would try to distance themselves and whenever Benny turned his back, teenage Grace would stick her middle finger up at him while heling on the ship, too scared to do it to his face.

Eventually the two of them resolved the issue, when Grace realized that she was the one in the wrong and Benny was just trying to help her. She simply just went up and apologized to him and her uncle just ruffled her hair and told her all was well with the world. Nevertheless, things were different this time. Everything wasn't sunshine and daisy's because they were still family, but this time they were also business partners and her father was gone. They were marooned on this island until the spring ferry or whenever Grace could put back together the boat. Sighing, Grace trudged through the dirt, barely picking up her feet and keeping her head down as she found her way to the docks. She stumbled up onto the wood that had the ware of being next to sea water, and she realized that she had never seen those small details before.

She scoffed at herself, knowing that she was too wrapped up in everything else to try to enjoy her time on this island. Grace lifted her head to the sky as the rays of dusk started to take over as the sun dipped lower and lower beyond the horizon. Maybe that was the answer to all of this, maybe she had to let go and find herself here. Maybe that's why forces that weren't under her controlled marooned her and Benny here. Possibly, she had a purpose here other than being stranded—she just had to find it. Grace licked her lips trying to stop herself from laughing at her own thoughts. Whatever was in that whiskey was making her sentimental as shit and she wasn't the type of person to be like this. That was what her elder years were for. Anyway, Grace found her way to the ship, and looked at it, the world spinning slightly.

It always amazing Grace as to how Benny could deal with being drunk every night and getting back onto a swaying boat. Granted, if she got drunk every night and came back to a swaying boat, she would be pretty good and figuring it out too. It was all just a matter of perspective. Reaching her hands out, she touched the cold steel and felt the rock of the waves against her hands through the boat. She could tell that it was a calm night on the ocean and she would be okay if she tried to awkwardly get onto the boat. The blonde gripped the railing and pressed herself off one foot, using her stomach to support her on the railing. Then, she rolled herself to the side, and feeling some wind before coming in harsh contact with the wood deck. Wincing, Grace pushed herself up onto her hands and looked around while in a seated position.

She instantly saw Benny, but he wasn't looking at her even though she knew that he had heard her trying to get onto the boat. What was unusually perplexing was that Benny was smoking a cigarette. From her knowledge, he had stopped smoking when she was around five, when a police officer came to her class and told them all about how drugs—especially smoking—was bad for someone. That same day kindergarten Grace went up to Benny, her sassy-self showing at a young age, and took the cigarette out of his hand in front of some other deck hands and stomped it out. She couldn't really remember what happened next, but Benny was surprised and started laughing after she gave him this whole spiel about how smoking was bad and she knew she was correct because a police officer told her and they didn't lie. Her uncle thought the whole thing was adorable but when he wanted to light up another one, Grace started to cry explaining that she wanted Benny around for a long time.

The man had tried everything to get her to calm down, but the blonde wouldn't until he promised he would stop smoking those cancer-inducing sticks. Fast forwarding to present day, the now-older blonde knew for a fact that this was Benny's first drag of a smoke in nineteen years. Looking at the man pressed against the railing and looking at the sunset, Grace could see the tension in his shoulders, still evident that their earlier conversation was the root issue. Benny took another ling drag of his cigarette and flicked the ashes into the sea. Maybe it was just seeing Benny inhale smoke from the cancerous stick or it was the alcohol coursing through her system, but her body moved before her mind had a chance to catch up. The blonde came to stand next to Benny and he didn't bother looking at her, so she decided she would reenact her five-year old self. She pulled the white roll from Benny's fingers, just as he was about to press it back up to his lips. She pressed her lips together and forcefully threw it into the ocean.

"What the fuck, Sanibel?"

Grace decided to ignore how Benny was referring to her by her last name, trying to establish a boss and employee relationship once more between the two of them. Benny had turned slightly her way when he started speaking to Grace, and she took this opportunity. Without saying anything in reply, Grace hugged her uncle—and she held him tight.

"Thank you, Benny. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me and I am sorry that I am too stubborn to see that you just want to look out for me because you love me. I know I can be a handful with my attitude, but I just wanted to say, thank you."

"I—" Benny cut off his own words, and instead, hugged back his niece.

Grace could feel the rise and fall of a sigh escaping from Benny's chest and she knew his anger was escaping as well.

"You know, I just am worried about you Gracie… You're the only family I got left and I don't—I can't imagine a life without you in it."

"I know… I just…"

"I know, kiddo. I know." Benny started to rub Grace's back in a comforting manner.

The blonde didn't realize that she was crying until Benny was trying to soothe her. Sniffling and taking a step back, Grace wiped her eyes and tried to play it off.

"I'm just like this because you broke your promise to me…"

"What promise?"

"You told me you wouldn't smoke those cancer sticks anymore" Grace chuckling, hinting at what she called them when she was five.

"I'm done, you drowned my last one…" Benny said, holding up his hands.

However, Grace didn't believe it and she held out her hand, making Benny roll his eyes. She reached behind him into his back pocket and pulled out the pact of cigarettes and handed them to her. Grace weighed them in her hand and rotated her shoulder back, launching the cardboard into the air.

"Goodbye seven bucks…"

"That's your own damn fault."

The too stood there in silence as they watched the sun finally pass beyond the horizon. Every so often the two would just do that, remain still and drop the conversation between the two to observe the beauty of nature that surrounded them. Grace's father never got why the two did that, but for them, it was just an unexplainable thing that they had to do. By all means, it didn't happen all the time, but when it did, it was a silent agreement to drop anything that was happening and just admire the world around them for a few minutes before they got back to work, or resumed a conversation.

"Anyway, you gonna tell me what happened?" Benny said, breaking the silence

Grace turned around and placed her lower back against the railing, propping her elbows up as well, looking away from the horizon and towards the town as Benny stayed facing the sun that had only left a few traces of golden rays behind.

"It's already been dealt with."

"Not this shit again…" Benny huffed, but he didn't have any anger of threat laced in his voice.

"That's not what mean Benny…"

"Then tell me what I'm missing."

Grace decided that the only way to get through this and have everything be okay with her only family left, she was going to have to go into what happened to her the night before. However, she planned to give Benny the Sparks note version of sparks notes on the situation that occurred.

"Okay, that all makes sense… but the real question out of all that shit is how is it dealt with then? And how did you get all your stuff back after you took that nasty dumb tumble down the hill?"

Exhaling, Grace thought of the best way to describe what had happened without telling Benny a lie, but not admitting what had happened. Instead of anything useful, the only thing that her mind could think of was Arthur. How he had went back to get her stuff in the middle of the night after taking the time to explain his "powers" to her. Not only that, but making sure that her stuff was safe from everyone else by also leaving her a note. As for the cherry on top, she thought about how his knuckles were split, knowing that he had given the men that went after her a beating, and how even when they fought back dirty, evident on Curry's bruise to the jaw, he still decided to "define her honor" or some shit like that. Without realizing it, just like she did with the crying, a smile found its way onto Grace's lips.

"I see." Benny said, pulling down the bill of his ball cap in attempt to hide his snicker.

"What?" Grace said quizzically, dropping the smile and looking at Benny, not understanding him.

"Kiddo, you got to get better at holding in what you feel when you're drunk."

"You're drunk too, but, I don't understand—"

"I'm not denying that I am drunk but that Arthur guy dealt with it, right?"

"Huh?!" Grace dropped her mouth in reply, but she couldn't come up with anything fast enough, making Benny start to laugh at her expense.

"I guess I am correct in that assumption based on your face there. You know, you should probably close your mouth or a fly may wander in."

"Hah hah, very funny, Benny" Grace griped as she used her hand to check if she had her mouth wide open.

"I think it is."

"And what do you mean, that I have to get better at holding in my feelings?"

"It's clearly written all over your face."

"Okay, would you please stop beating around the bush and just tell me straight up with what you are trying to get at?"

"You're falling for that man. Plain and simple."

The blonde scoffed at the older man, shaking her head and not believing the words that she was hearing come from his mouth.

"That's fucking stupid, Benny. I don't like Curry in that way."

"Maybe not yet, but damn you are close. I know you Gracie, and trust me when I tell you that you are on a very thin tightrope right now with that man. If you're not careful you may actually let someone else into your life that you care for."

"That's just fucking preposterous and you have clearly lost your fucking mind Benny. Plus, you don't seem that concerned with it."

"As you said, your old enough to make your own decisions."

"Benny, I—" Grace said, not realizing that Benny was just teasing her, the conversation not turning serious at all.

"I mean, maybe you'll become a less pain in the ass for me if you finally get laid again."

"Jesus Christ. I am not talking about this with you Benny…" Grace stated, pushing herself off the railing to make fake gaging noises.

"Be careful doing that kiddo, I don't want to have to make you actually clean up this deck if you puke on it because you were trying to make a point."

"No, that was me reacting to the idea of you having anything to do with my sex life and be involved in knowing about a romantic relationship that I am definitely not in. Me making a statement is in that I am telling you that there is no way in a billion years that I will fall for someone like Curry. There is just no fucking way, Benny."

"You want to make a bet, then?"

"Only if it will get you to shut the fuck up."

"Fine. The usual?"

"The usual."

The two of them spit on their respective palms and clasped their hands together, sealing the deal. A shit-eating grin crossed Grace's face knowing that this was about to be the easiest twenty bucks she had ever made in her life, but in the back of her mind, she knew that Benny may be on to something. Especially when she saw the same look on his face that she had on her own.

* * *

Grace laid down on the dock close enough to her ship that she could still her Benny shuffling around on the deck, as she dangled her feet just above the water. For once, the clouds had given way and there was warm sunshine beating down on them. Grace enjoyed the sun, warm weather, and the beach, but she easily tired of it. She was one that enjoyed sitting inside next to a fire in a cabin as the snow fell outside, making everything around her quiet. A few days had passed after Benny and Grace's fight and makeup conversation, that to her surprise had ended up a lot like when she was fourteen. Maybe with the man's older age, he was starting to get softer with her.

"Sanibel, I don't care that the sun is shining down on you today. Close that fucking goddamn expensive coat before you get sick and I have to take care of your ass" Grace heard Benny scream at her.

A look of amusement crossed the blonde's face as she took back what she had thought about Benny getting softer with her. Instead of following his directions, Grace just covered her eyes with her forearm, blocking out the sun's rays from her eyes, but still having the ability to feel the heat warm her face.

"Listen to me when I tell you to do something" Benny yelled down at her.

"Shut up, old man" Grace said simply, holding up her hand that wasn't draped across her face to give her uncle the middle finger.

She could hear Benny grumbling up on deck, but it was met with laughter, so she knew that he took it as a joke and not something more serious. She heard him fiddling around with some of the machines and equipment that were on deck. The two had decided that Grace would take the hard assignment and fix everything in the engine room as Benny worked outside, making sure that most of the fishing gear could still be used. Every so often, Grace would hear a loud bang come from the deck, to the point where she was starting to get annoyed with Benny dropping shit and possibly making things worse.

"Stop messing around with things or you're going to have your broken arms in a worse predicament than they already are in."

"Shut the fuck up, kid."

Benny's retort made Grace give a full belly laugh, knowing that in that phrase he knew that she was right, he just didn't want to listen to her.

"Speaking about your arms though, when are you gonna get those casts off?" Grace questions, removing her arm from her face and making the mistake of opening her eyes only to be met with a direct ray of sunlight.

"That's a great question that I don't have a fucking answer to. Maybe when that good-for-nothing doctor gets his head out of his ass and helps his patients, then maybe I will be free from this stupid shit." Benny says, clearly frustrated.

Grace tried blinking the white splotches from her eyes as she jolted upright when she heard a loud crashing sound from the deck of the boat. She turned her head to the left to see Benny hopping up and down on one foot, leaning over with his two hands grasping his other. Looking at where the man was, the blonde rolled her eyes seeing that the man had kicked the metal refrigerator that was used to keep bait fresh.

"You're a dumbass, I have no sympathy for you" the blonde said, rolling her eyes at the man and returing her attention back to swinging her legs and watching the few clouds in the sky float past her as she laid back down on the dock.

"Well, a little help would be nice."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff?"

"Watching the clouds and wasting your time isn't what I consider as _doing something_."

"I'll help you later. You know as much as I do how rare it is in the winter to have such a nice day like today. I wouldn't waste it if I were you."

"I'm not. That's why I'm trying to get some shit done on the boat, unlike someone."

"I'll help you with it later, just let me enjoy the day a bit."

She could hear Benny exhale in annoyance and then she heard him jump off the boat and onto the dock. Turning her head, she looked at her uncle and he caught her gaze.

"Well, since you're not going to move your lazy ass any time soon, I'm going to go get some groceries. Per usual, we are running low on them."

"Aww, thanks wifey. Don't forget the beer this time" Grace laughed to herself and turned her head back towards the sky.

A few moments later she heard Benny approach her and then suddenly, the air left her chest as she saw Benny's foot walk over her.

"Hey, asshole!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!" Benny waved and shoved his hands in his pockets heading towards town.

Grace huffed and tried to situate herself once more, but after Benny's stunt, she couldn't find a comfortable position again. So, she sat up and rubbed her sternum, trying to ease some of the soreness away from Benny's boot. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone until she heard the unmistakable clicking noise come from the water. Leaning forward, she watched as a dark, distorted figure came to the surface instantly blowing air out of its blow hole and showing Grace with the ocean mist. Forgetting about her sore chest and watched the dolphin swim around her, noticing that it was the dolphin that she had once saved. She could tell because of the scar lines and distinct pattern on the mammal's back.

"So, how have you been girl? Things holding up?" Grace started to talk to the creature softly, it inching its way closer and closer to her at the sound of her voice.

Grace outstretched her hand and placed it in the water, eventually feeling a rubber like snout rubbing up against her hand. The dolphin maneuvered itself close to Grace and the blonde took this opportunity to trail her hand down the length of its back.

"You're a good girl, now aren't you? It seems like you took my advice and ate enough fish for the both of us" the blonde hummed.

"You know, that dolphin isn't a girl."

Grace pulled her hand from the water and snapped her head to the side, seeing Arthur leaned over next to her, his hair framing his face.

"Wait… what—Fuck, really?"

"Really."

"You're shitting me. You have to be shitting me."

"I'm shitting you."

"I can't believe that the dolphin is a boy—wait what the fuck?" Grace exclaimed, catching on that in her moment of weakness, Arthur decided to have some fun and tease her.

Groaning, Grace punched Arthurs arm, "Fuck you."

"You know you want to."

Rolling her eyes at his middle school retort, Grace decided to give one of her own, "So, I guess you really can talk to fish…"

"For the last fucking time… the _WATER_ does the talking. Plus, she isn't a fish she is a mammal."

"Yeah, okay Mr. _fish-whisperer._ "

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Arthur sighed, pressing his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

The blonde responded by laughing at the man's comment and watching the dolphin swim away.

"Does she have a name?"

"Who?"

"The dolphin…"

"If I remember correctly, her name is Dasia or something. One of the elders keeps all their names written somewhere but I can't remember off the top of my head which one that is."

"Dasia is a pretty name, so for the time being, I'll go with that."

"Whatever" Arthur said, taking a seat next to Grace.

However, where Grace's feet never touched the water, Arthur removed his shoes and let his feet be enveloped by the icy cold water. A small shiver went down her spine at the thought of how cold that water would feel, but Arthur just made it look like he was taking a beach vacation somewhere and the water he had his feet in felt like bath water.

"How is the ship coming along?"

"I _trout_ you already know the answer to that one."

Catching the pun, Arthur closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face, knowing that he just walked into Grace's joke.

"Please don't…"

" _Whale_ obviously we haven't made enough breakthrough to leave yet."

"I said please…" Arthur gave Grace an exacerbated look and Grace couldn't help but snort at the look that crossed his face.

"Well, since you said _please_ I guess I have to stop then."

"Thank you."

"I just _reel-_ y can't believe you don't like fish puns."

Arthur gave Grace a deadpanned look, and a smile grew on her face as she put her hands up in mock surrender, officially indicating that she was done with the fish puns—for now.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that the next time you need to go to the village next door, let me know and I'll come with you."

"Thanks, but I—"

"It wasn't a request."

Figuring that it wasn't worth the fight, Grace just shook her yes, agreeing with the man, even though she had no real intention to invite him along the next time she needed to go get supplies. She had a car this time, so trouble was less likely to follow her—or at least she thought. Instead, she pushed her thoughts out of her head as she enjoyed her company with Arthur, eventually going back to fish puns and annoying the living shit out of him, and Curry took it, even though he could have left at any time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry that this latest chapter took so long in posting... Life kind of got in the way for the past few weeks. Anyway, I hope that I can go back to publishing on a normal schedule and I will try my hardest to do so. However, with just going into Spring Break I know that my months ahead are going to be busy. But, this is not time for excuses, and I promise I will try to get updates back on track. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

 **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: Thank you! I was happy that you got a kick out the puns :) And hehehehee... You may be on the right track... but I won't give away any spoilers! Yeah, I wanted to do more with the dolphin so we will see where that takes us... and hopefully, as always, you like this latest chapter!**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! I am happy you liked it so much, and you are awesome too :)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: Thank you :P**

 **Ohmicrofilm: Thank you so much for the compliment! I appreciate it! Haha, I am happy that I got you with the puns, puns almost always make situations more fun :) And just wait... he gets even worse LOL. Anyway, thank you again for reading my story, it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this installment!**

 **Sweetnite26: Ahhhh! I'm sorry :( Life got in the way for the past couple of weeks, but I am back! Sorry about that! I am going to try really hard and get back to Sunday/Monday posting if I can manage it with my busy schedule of late! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and you think it is worth the wait! **

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms to the sky, Grace felt sleepy as yesterday's sun was now replaced with clouds. She knew that some people were really affected by how much sunlight they received every day and even though she grew up with the overcast skies, it always took her about a day and a half to get used to the cloudy weather again. She loved the cold weather, but that didn't mean she hated the sun. If it was cold and sunny every day, that would be her ideal weather. Tilting her head from side to side, the blonde tried to get out the cricks in her neck as she walked to the ale house. She breathed in the crisp air and her lungs tingled as her lungs filled with the substance. Grace scratched her eyebrow with her thumb and finally made her way to the front door of the bar.

However, the same moment that she placed her hand on the door to let herself into the bar, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She waited a moment and when it buzzed again, she knew that it wasn't just a message she could ignore for later because someone was indeed calling her. She figured that it would be better to take the call outside where her conversation with whoever was on the other side of the line would be more private than if she was inside. She couldn't count on being alone in a bar that was in a fishing port. She didn't recognize the number on the front screen, but she still flipped it open and placed the metal to her ear.

"Sanibel here" Grace responded monotonously.

" _Yeah? Its Roy from the dock store_ "

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon Roy."

" _Don't get your panties in a twist. Only half of the stuff you ordered came in—_ "

"I didn't pay you to only get me half of the stuff—"

" _If you let me finish…_ " Grace heard Roy hold the phone away from him and curse, " _All of the big stuff is in. Especially those engine parts so I thought I would give you a call to see if you wanted those early enough. And here I was, just tryin' to do a good deed…_ "

"Thank you, I appreciate it Roy. How late are you open today?"

" _Late, like always. Depends on the last boat out tonight. Anyway, you should probably bring something to haul all this shit, because its fucking heavy._ "

"I have that covered. I'll probably be able to be at the store in about an hour or two."

" _Whatever._ "

With that, Grace heard an abrupt click on the other side of the line, indicating that Roy had hung up the phone before she could say goodbye or get verification that her pick up time was okay. The blonde didn't dwell on it any longer and instead she shoved her phone into her pocket. Walking back towards the ale house, never realizing that she had been pacing since she was on the phone with Roy, she made her way inside. Instantly, she was hit with a massive heat wave coming from inside. It instantly started to warm her cheeks and her fingers started to tingle with feeling again. As per usual, she wasn't wearing gloves. Letting the door close behind her, Grace looked around the front to see if Egil was there, and surprisingly he wasn't, nor was there anyone in the bar.

Frowning, Grace thought that this was unusual, because someone was always in here. She figured that maybe people were busy today. Instead of searching in the back for Egil, Grace went behind the bar towards the register. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down a note telling Egil that she was going to take the truck out for the afternoon. She purposely left out where she was going, just in case someone else was curious about the note. Right when she responded to Roy that she would be at the store in an hour to two, she had a feeling resurface in her stomach. She knew that Arthur wanted to go with her, but at the same time, she could do this herself. Plus, it wasn't like she was going to be in the neighboring village for that long today so it would be useless to have Arthur come along—or at least that is what she told herself as guilt started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Trying to shake the feeling and push it to the side, Grace twisted the key in the register and lifted the keys to the truck from one of the trays. She pushed the machine drawer closed with her hip and proceeded to head towards the truck. She made her way through the back of the bar, again with no sight of Egil. Not letting it weigh on her mind, and hopefully trying to get out of the village before a certain _someone_ realized she was gone, was the priority now. Climbing into the driver's side of the truck, Grace pushed the key into the ignition and slammed the door shut behind her once her legs were clear of the door. She pumped the clutch of the truck and checked the gas, noting that it would get her to point a to point b, but the next time she made this trip she would have to get gas.

She pushed the car into reverse and placed her hand on the back of the headrest on the passenger's side so she could get the best vantage point. Backing the truck out of the parking space, she quickly placed the car into the first drive, the blonde testing how the car performed and handled before she pressed it to its limit. Grace let herself linger in first gear before switching into second, listening to the engine to make sure everything was good with it. When she heard nothing of alarm, Grace started to pass the ale house, happy that her father had taught her how to drive manual. Nevertheless, just as she passed the bar, the blonde slammed on the breaks, making herself fly forward in the seat before her seatbelt locked in place and held her back. So much for feeling guilt about not inviting Arthur. That guilt turned into a brief instant of fear but turned into anger as Arthur came from standing in the middle of the road, to flinging the door of the passenger side open. He quickly jumped into the seat next to her, not bothering to put on a seatbelt and slammed the door shut. He was seething in anger, and even though he wasn't saying a word, Grace was about to let him have a piece of her mind once he did open his mouth.

"I thought I told you—"

"First of all, you are not the boss of me and I can—"

"Do you want what happened to you last time to happen again?"

"What are you even insinuating here Curry?" Grace said through tight lips.

"Nothing. All I am saying how you were supposed to come get me when you needed to go back."

"I can fucking take care of myself, especially in the middle of the goddamn day—which it isn't even yet."

"It is for your safety Grace. Just fucking drive."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do" Grace yelled, crossing her arms, refusing to touch the steering wheel.

"You're such a fucking child" Arthur returned the same tone Grace used.

"Like you are one to talk…"

"What was that? At least I uphold what I promise—"

"I never promised you anything. Don't you dare put words in my mouth. The real question here is how did you find out where I was going?"

"From your note you left Egil. Like how stupid do you think we are; why else would you need a car?"

"Since you know where I am going, can you _please_ get out of this damn truck?"

Arthur glared at Grace and challenged her, mocking her as he crossed his arms as well.

"I'm not going anywhere, blondey. So, if I were you, I would start driving."

"And what happens if I don't? Or I ditch you somehow?"

"Then I would just sit here all fucking day if I needed too, and I really would like to see you try."

Grace uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the steering wheel, placing a death grip on the material to the point where her knuckles were white. She knew that she couldn't physically move Arthur from his spot, and she wasn't one to run away. SO, instead of responding, she placed the truck back into first gear and headed down the gravel path out of the village.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes out of the hour-long trip and the two of them had yet to break the silence that Grace created between them. Sanibel still had her hands gripping the steering wheel and the clutch harshly, but it wasn't to the severity that she had started out. She was still pissed how Arthur had called her a child, especially since he is the one that apparently can't figure out how he feels about her. One moment he was kind and sweet and majority of the time she wanted to knock his teeth out. She was also fuming about why she let him affect her so much, why did she care what he felt about her?

"Sanibel?"

Grace blinked and looked over at Arthur who was staring out of the window. She decided to ignore that she heard him and she turned back and looked out at the road in front of her.

"Grace?" Arthur tried again, and this time, with the use of her first name and a quiet tone, she responded to him.

"Yes?"

"…I'm sorry."

For the second time that day, she almost slammed on her breaks as she took a quick look at the man sitting beside her. His hair framed his face and with his blue eyes, it almost seemed as if he was looking deep into her brown orbs as if to see something hidden behind them.

"For what?" Grace asked, still taken aback by the man's proclamation.

"Acting harshly towards you. You just… you fucking get under my skin sometimes—"

"I know the feeling" Grace snorted, and Arthur did the same.

Arthur knew that with those words, all was forgiven. He knew that he shouldn't press the woman next to him, but with that remark, he knew that she knew that he was just trying to look out for her safety. The two fell into another silence, and Arthur took this time to look at Grace. He never had a moment of silence between the two where he could really take in her features without it being weird. From her side profile, he could see that she had a small uplift at the bottom of her nose that was imperfect, as it seemed to veer to one side more than the others. Her mouth was downturned, and looking closely it seemed as if she always would hold a frown on her face. Even though she had the light brushing of powdered foundations on, he could still see where acne had left scars from her teen years and her eyes seemed to lack the beautiful warmth that brown eyes were known for. Hers was almost the color of dirty, grimy mud. Not the one that is fun to play in, but the kind that takes forever to get off.

Her hair was always a mess from the wind blowing it every which way and even the black beanie couldn't hide the chaos that was her hair. Her ears were constantly red from being wind chapped because she refused to pull her beanie down to cover them for reasons unknown. Not only that, but working on a fishing boat for her life had taken a toll on her skin, with it looking so dry it could crack, especially around her knuckles. Arthur wondered if she even bothered with lotion of any sort. Her white skin was freckled with imperfections and even with disregarding the wounds from her attackers, she was covered in bruises and cuts from trying to manhandle machines and put them back together. She held herself in a ruggish and boyish manner and that didn't even touch on her language choice. But through all of that, Arthur saw how beautiful she was.

Her nose made her features softer and gave a feminine touch that made her look cute and when she smiled and laughed, she became radiate to the point where he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though scars showed through, her skin seemed like it had finally achieved a balance with itself and her eyes, her eyes were the gateway to her soul. As cliché as it sounded, one could get absorbed into the dark depths of Grace's eyes. It was like they held the key to all the answers he sought and behind those dazzling orbs, he knew there was a woman who was compassionate, warmhearted, and understanding. She stood up for what she believed and she wouldn't back down from a fight. Her hair was crazy, but it suited Grace, it confirmed that she was a strong-willed and intelligent person.

Looking closer at her chapped hands, it was the hands of someone who knew hard work and how to preserver when times got tough. They proved that even when she hit rock bottom, she tried to make the best out of a shitty situation. She could handle the world by herself and those who stood by her side were uplifted by her presence, because was the light that casted away the shadows. He knew first hand that even though she chose harsh language, that didn't mean she didn't care about something, it meant the opposite. He knew that Grace uses the language she does because she feels so passionately about everything in her life, even the small stuff that no one would care about. All Arthur could think was how his first thoughts of the girl had changed so much in just a short amount of time.

"You blow a head gasket or are you just back to ignoring me?"

Arthur came back to reality and brushed his thoughts away, thinking that he was being an idiot.

"What's up?"

"The sky," Grace deadpanned, "No Sherlock, I was asking you why the village we live in and the one we are visiting today don't have names."

"They have names—"

"Then why does no one reference them?"

"They have something to do with the curse."

"Of course, they do" Grace sighed.

"When it comes to the names, people don't really care, but generally if you are in one and traveling to the other, everyone understands where you are going."

"Then, please, tell me. Where are we going?"

"We are headed to Imnek from Siku."

"I'm assuming those mean things" Grace asked not missing a beat.

Arthur nodded his head even though Grace wasn't looking at him.

"Imnek is in reference to cliffs, which I am sure you are familiar with and the other means ice."

"Pretty fitting for names, if I do say so myself. But, what do they have to do with the curse?"

"Well, one you can't escape because of the ice, and the other you can't escape because of the cliffs. You're stuck until the curse is lifted from the island."

"That seems like a pretty shitty thing."

"It is…" Arthur turned his head and looked out the window before continuing, "Do you belive in the curse?"

Silence filled the car again and Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for the evident backlash from asking such a question. However, he was greeted with a tone from Grace that was soft and pleasant to the ears.

"I don't know if it is real or not, but I like to think it isn't a joke. Especially after witnessing the abilities that you possess."

"I can tell you that it isn't a joke. My brother… I know that he is just waiting for the right time and a good reason to come back and end things."

"If you need help, no matter if he comes back or not, I'll try to support you in any way that I can. I mean, I may not be much against a demi-god or god or whatever the hell your brother is, but I will sure as hell try to help you. Plus, it would be a good bar story to tell one day… that I got to fight against a son of Poseidon."

Arthur was shocked by her unfaltered words, and the only response he had was to chuckle.

"Honestly, where the hell do you find your confidence about this kind of shit? Any normal person in their right mind would have run away a long ass time ago."

"Well, isn't that what friends do, help each other when they need it?" Grace asked and Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

This girl never ceased to amaze him. When he thought she would respond in one way, she always had a knack for surprising him and saying something that was completely unexpected.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

"Stop doing that, or you are going to fucking break it Curry" Grace yelled at Arthur before she helped him place her items in the back of the truck.

She rolled her eyes knowing that she should never let a man do a woman's job. She was worried that he was going to break the fragile parts of the engine that she needed before she even got them on the truck.

"Come on, they aren't that fragile."

"And how the hell do you know? I don't want you to aggressively handle these parts because I know that with you they would miraculously break and I don't have the time or the money to deal with it if you break it."

"If I break these parts before I help you get them back to your boat, I will gladly pay for new ones."

"Which, will set me back weeks, not to mention that you would probably order the wrong parts and so I would end up having to do more work to cover up you being an idiot, because you didn't want to listen to me."

Arthur ran a hand down his face, feeling his blood start to boil at her comments. Grace saw how Arthur was trying to keep his temper in check and she let a smile slide, indicating that she was teasing him. Frankly she was happy that he stopped her before coming to Imnek because as Roy so eloquently put it, the parts where heavy as shit. Huffing as she bent down to pick up another box, Grace shifted the weight of it onto her body and shoved it onto the bed of the truck. Dusting off her hands once she pushed it back far enough. She turned and was going to pick up another box of items, but Arthur had the last town in his arms. Grace got out of the way and shook her arms out, watching Arthur fill the truck up with ease. He turned to her as he dusted his own hands at her raising her eyebrows as if he knew she was about to ask him a question.

"Don't you think it is odd that no one is in the village today?"

"Not really…" Grace squinted her eyes at Arthur and proceeded to make her way to the driver's side door.

She hopped into the truck, and placed the key into the ignition before closing the door, but when she reached for the heavy metal, she couldn't pull it shut. Curry was standing there, making sure that the door couldn't close.

"What?"

"Let me drive."

"Then tell me what really happened. You know why no one is here and I have a feeling it is because of the men you came and beat up."

"Again, I didn't—" Arthur started but Grace gave him a stern look as if to say she wasn't in the mood to deal with any more of his bullshit today.

"Fine. I tell you, you let me drive?"

Instead of confirming with words, Grace just nodded. She knew that she didn't have to verbally say anything, because if he really wanted to, Arthur could probably physically rip her out of the car.

"I'm not going into details with you, but I will tell you that I dealt with the people that caused you problems. I sent a clear message to them and their friends too, just to make sure that everyone was on the same page."

Grace searched Arthur's face and she knew that she wasn't going to get anything more than that statement from him. At least he had finally admitted to her that he had done something about the night that she was attacked. For now, that would be good enough. So, she shifted herself across the bench of the truck and tucked herself next to the window of the passenger's side after putting on her seatbelt. Arthur closed the door after he got in and turned the key to make the engine come to life. He decided once again to forgo a seatbelt and Grace made a point to bring that up with him later. Even though he pissed her off, it wasn't safe to drive without a seat belt—no matter where you were and how much of a lack of traffic there was. Rubbing her hands together, Grace tried to get some feeling back into them from having the wind and cold hit them as she loaded up the truck.

However, before Arthur tore away from the dock store, he put the heat on full blast, instantly warming the blonde. Grace took a look at the long-haired man and he ignored her as he shoved the truck into drive and tore through the mud, letting all the cylinders of the engine roar to life. Grace watched as the village started to get smaller and smaller as they left it behind. Her eyes were starting to get tired from the relaxing jostle of the truck and the warmth coming from the vents. She placed her head against the window and before she knew it, sleep came to her.

* * *

Grace awoke in a jolt as she was shifted back and forth violently in the truck. Looking around, they were in the village of Siku and it seemed as if Arthur just took a pot hole going at a faster speed than what he should have been going. Grace blinked away the sleep and heard Arthur curse.

"Fuck. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. I had to get up at some point" Grace replied, yawing and using her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hopefully you slept okay. Seemed as if you needed it."

"I guess." Grace said, sleep still evident in her voice.

The two of the pulled up on the edge of the dock and Grace waited for Arthur to put the vehicle in park and turn it off before she unbuckled herself and jumped out, ready to unload her goods. She walked around to the back of the truck and unlatched the rear door to the bed and started pulling out boxes, placing them down by her feet. Her plan was to unload everything and have Arthur not only help her get the materials on the boat, but also drive the truck and give Egil the keys back. She hoped that the Scandinavian man didn't mind that Arthur was the one to do that even though the two of them had a deal. Grace yawned once more, covering her mouth. She never realized who was on the ship, squinting at them in curiosity before making his way to the two of them.

"Well, I take it she wrapped you up into doing all the heavy lifting then, Curry." Egil spoke to Arthur but shot Grace an evil smile making the blonde think that whatever was on Benny's mind wasn't good.

"Heh, you know me too well Benny."

"Well, let me help you with that then…" Benny said reaching for the boxes in Arthur's arms, but Arthur was hesitant to hand them over to the older man.

It seemed to Grace as if the two of them were trying to size the other up, or at least Benny was trying to challenge Arthur in a way, but with Curry's form, it seemed that he didn't even acknowledge or even notice what Benny was trying to do. Grace rolled her eyes, knowing that if Arthur knew what was going on, he towered over Benny and there was no way he would be intimidated by him. Before things got out of hand, Grace decided to end the one-way testosterone battle and take the boxes herself. As she started to walk to the ship, she heard Benny complain to Arthur about his arms and then she couldn't help but stop in her tracks at the next sentence that came out of her uncle's mouth.

"Grace should really have asked you to dinner tonight, would you like to join us?"

Grace turned around on her pivot foot, looking shocked and for a loss of words. The two men look at her and note her body language and a smile appears on Arthur's face as the one on Benny's grows larger. Arthur knew what he was doing, and he knew that his next words were going to piss her off. For whatever reason, Benny and Arthur seemed to be working together and that was the last thing she needed right now. She could barely handle the two of them alone, and she knew that with them teaming up like this, only spelled bad news for her.

"That sounds wonderful, Benny. However, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Who are you kidding, it will save me from looking at that ugly mug for more than I have to."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"Yeah, Yeah" Benny said, waving off Grace's offense, "Just take yourself to the kitchen. It's your night to make dinner anyway. The two of us have this, we will carry all of your shopping in."

Grace was going to reply with a cheeky remark, but bit her tongue. She had a feeling that Benny knew that he was going to rope Arthur in on a night that she was cooking. It was better to go along with everything and make it seem as if the two of their actions didn't affect her at all. So, she bent down and placed the box on the dock and turned, ignoring the laughter coming from the men behind her.

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Benny groans from the doorway of the kitchen, clearly becoming impatient.

Grace ignored his comment and tried her best to not acknowledge the stares that where boring into the middle of her back as she moved around the small kitchen. She carefully removed a strand of the pasta she was making, and she bit off an end of it to taste it. To her, it seemed fine, but she always tried to double check. Therefore, she threw the noodle against the wall, waiting for it to stick. When it did and she had to pull it from the wall, she knew that it was officially done. Throughout her whole process of making dinner, she could hear Benny and Arthur shuffling around the boat and in the kitchen talking in hushed voices, but she could never quite make out what they were saying to the other. She tried to let it slide but the drama-filled side of her wanted to know what was going on and why she wasn't included in their conversation.

As Grace turned around to make a comment about not being in their conversation, she saw both men return to the machine room, placing the final boxes of materials into the room. Grace shook her head and reached into the refrigerator to pull out of the jar of sauce in order to heat it up before she served the pasta to the men on her ship. In the other room, Arthur gestured for Benny to lead the way to the exit from the engine room. Whatever Grace was cooking, it smelled amazing and it seemed to float into all the rooms, even the one that Benny and Arthur were in now. Arthur was interested in how Grace's cooking would turn out, but if he knew anything about the girl, he knew that she wouldn't half ass making it. He couldn't remember the last time he had a homecooked meal, and Curry found himself getting excited over such a simple thing as pasta. However, Arthur came out of his thoughts when he noticed that Benny wouldn't move from the doorway, blocking the path to the exit.

"Grace would kill me if she knew I said anything to you… but I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to tell you some shit to try and scare you about how if you hurt her I'll kill you and bullshit like that… but the two of us know damn well that doesn't mean a damn thing… because I know if you hurt her, I'm not the one you will have to worry about, it is Grace."

Arthur moved toward Benny and placed a hand on his shoulder, gipping it tightly, understanding what Benny was trying to get across to him.

"Don't I know it…" Arthur laughed and Benny joined in with him.

Benny nods his head, almost in approval of Arthur, but the long-haired man couldn't tell one way or another. The older man was the first one to depart from the room and as the two of them headed towards the kitchen, Benny spoke once more.

"By the way… thank you?"

"For what, Benny?"

Instead of vocalizing his thoughts since they were close to the kitchen and Grace could overhear them, Benny turns slightly and points to the scabbed over wounds on Arthur's knuckles. Curry looked down at them and nodded his head towards Benny, sharing in his understanding knowing that Benny could get behind him and tolerate him, because he took care of Grace when he couldn't. The two men headed to the kitchen, and Arthur noticed that Benny took on an entirely new attitude with Grace in the room, teasing her about how he was going to die before she finally served dinner. This resulted in Grace smacking Benny's arm with a wooden spoon that made and audible smack. Benny faked that he was in pain and instead he went to sit down where the blonde had already set the table for the three of them.

Grace placed the bowl of pasta and sauce, alongside what looked to be heated chicken on the table and gestured for Arthur to take a seat. When he did, she murmured in his ear that she hoped that spaghetti and meat sauce was okay with a side of leftover heated up chicken. The long-haired man responded by nodded his head yes, and Grace gave him a soft smile. She then turned to dish out plentiful proportions to everyone at the table. Grace finally took her seat and her and Benny were instantly engrossed in making fun of each other in a loving way. Benny teasing Grace how she had Arthur do all her heavy lifting for her today, and she teased him right back, making fun of him for still having his casts on. Arthur watched the two's dynamic and realized that even though it was just Grace and Benny, their small family was filled with love.

A part of Arthur became hollow but then Benny and Grace turned the conversation onto teasing Arthur, Benny stating how a man like himself could let someone like Grace boss him around. Arthur retorted with a few of his own comments before shoving his face with food that tasted divine. He forgot how good a homemade meal was and that was when he realizes that he didn't need to feel hollow about sitting at this kitchen table because the two across from him wouldn't have let just anyone dine with them. No, the two of them had let him into their lives, see them in a situation where there were no walls and nothing to worry about. Grace made another comment about Benny and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at it, earning him a smile from the girl. She took this opportunity to make it her and Arthur against Benny, and the three of them laughed alongside each other. Arthur for the first time that he can remember, let himself relax and laugh about nonconsequential things alongside his closest friend, and her uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **A/N: Its a short chapter... but I'm on time... so there :P**

* * *

 **LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX: Haha yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone was expecting something big from him catching her going to the other town, but... I decided to change it up a tad. All I can tell you is that you are in for a wild ride through the emotional roller coaster which is their relationship. And don't worry, I have a plan for when the boat is finished :P Mary-Margret will have the staring roll to say the least.**

 **lokidoki9: Aww :( I figured that you were just super busy or something but I was missing you! WOW o.o thank you for the thoughts that warranted those 3 paragraphs though! Thank you for all the support in that you just want an update whenever! People were starting to get antsy about it which I understand, but still, you understand the struggle! How is postgrad? And tell me about that... I haven't had a social life in like 4 years thanks to engr-ing lol. **

**Onto the meat and potatoes... I'm glad that you liked the dinner scene so much :) I figured that it was a nie way to show where everyone was at with their relationship with each other (if you thought that was good just wait for this chapter...). I'm glad that you picked up on his perspective! I thought it was about time we see some things through his eyes in regards to Grace :P And don't worry, we have not seen the last of Egil and Benny's plotting... like seriously you're going to die in this chapter about it :P I'm just waiting to hear about it!**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you for the kind words... and here is your update... Actually on time this time!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P**

 **Dragoness8982: Thank you so much for the compliment, I appreciate it and I am so glad to hear that you have liked this story so much! And don't worry... You will be happy with the chapters to come in regards to their relationship to come... Anyway, enough of me talking, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was sitting back in their chairs, letting the glucose of the meal digest in their stomachs. Grace was the first to move to get up and clean off the table. Benny just kicked his chair back and patted his stomach indicating how full was it but Arthur took a moment to stand to start help the blonde clear the table. When Arthur took over a dish, Grace just cheerfully shooed him away claiming that he was a guest and that he didn't need to help with the dishes, Benny did. Grace shot a glare at Benny after the statement but Benny seemed to be in his own world of bliss after a good meal. Arthur stood there not knowing what to do as Grace cleaned the dishes, and realizing this, Grace took off the towel from her shoulder and handed it to Arthur.

"Here, you can help by drying."

Arthur took the cloth from her hands, and Grace returned her own to the soapy water below, taking a sponge to the plates, utensils and pots used. The two of them stood side by side, every so often, their arms brushing by how close they were. Both parties tried to ignore the electricity flying between the two of them. Grace was hyper aware of Arthur and how he seemed so much larger in the small room of the kitchen. He was a tall and burley man to start, but in a small, compact room on a ship, his size really did show. However, it didn't seem like it was uncomfortable for him, it was quite the opposite. For whatever reason, ever since dinner started, she saw his mood change into something warm and cheerful, two words that she wouldn't have ever used to describe her friend.

Something changed when they all sat down, and Grace wasn't going to be the one to complain. She knew that this was a rare sight and she didn't want to ruin the moment. To put it simply, it was nice. They stood there, side by side, not talking, but it was almost as if they were just basking in the other's presence. Benny's snores started to fill the air as he had leaned his chair back so he was balancing against the wall. His head was back, mouth wide open to the point where he could catch flies with it. Grace smiled and it was returned by Arthur who pressed a figure to his lips to make sure that Grace remained quiet.

The two stayed like that for a while, working as a team. Grace washed and Arthur dried. Rinse and Repeat, again and again. Finally, everything was clean and Grace dried her hands on another cloth that was on the counter. She made a note to make sure to throw the two dish towels into the wash the next time that she had a chance. Even though she should have walked Arthur out or have suggested he leave, the words never surfaced. Grace stayed silence and waited for Arthur to make the first move.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner."

"Anytime, Arthur… and I mean that."

"I don't want to intrude—"

"Trust me, you're not. I haven't seen Benny have that much fun in a while. E even fell asleep without any alcohol for once... So, really, I should be the one to thank you."

"You know, he loves you as if you are his own daughter."

"Oh no… what did he say to you?" Grace stifled a laugh, Arthur giving her a teasing look to be quiet.

Grace apologized to him quietly, trying to keep her laugher down so she wouldn't wake up Benny.

"Anyway, thank you for your help. I guess I should probably walk you out then…"

"Yeah… You probably should."

However, the two of them didn't move away from one another to make their way outside. Instead, it seemed as if they took a full step closer. Grace could see Arthur's chest rise and fall with the breath he took as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and watched her cheeks become a flushed rose color as she lifted his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. Grace swallowed and felt Arthur leave his hand placed just behind her ear, resting on her neck. The lingering gesture could only mean one thing and at this moment, everything in Grace's head escaped her. The world faded around her and the only thing there was her and Arthur. Grace felt Arthur stroke her cheek with his thumb, causing her to sigh and make her eyes flutter shut. Grace place a hand on Arthur's chest, bringing him closer and he snaked a hand around her waist, leaning down.

Grace felt Arthur's breath on her face and she quickly licked her lips, knowing that the only thing that she wanted in that moment was to know what it felt like to be kissed by this man and she had a feeling he wanted to know what her lips tasted like as well. What surprised her, was how tender Arthur was being with her. He was always so hard and callous, but when he was trying to be intimate, the man changed into someone gentle and kind. Arthur closed his eyes to match Grace's actions and he leaned down all the way, his hair brushing her face. Grace could feel Arthur brush his lips against her own, but it was just a move to tease her to make the kiss that they were about to share that much more passionate. But nothing ever goes the way that we want.

A loud crash and a string of frightful curses from the other side of the room made both Grace and Arthur jump backwards. However, Arthur kept a firm grip on Grace's waist and practically moved her behind her as if to protect her from the unknown source of noise. Grace took a few deep breaths and looked at the floor where Benny was rolling around and cursing that he was in pain. He had falling off the chair after he had fallen asleep, causing the loud noise. Sighing, Grace untucked herself from Arthur's arm, instantly feeling cold at the lack of contact. She went and helped Benny up, and told him to go up to his own bed if he was going to fall asleep like that. Benny waved off Grace and instead told Grace that she should walk Arthur out given that he helped clean up even though he was a guest. Grace flipped Benny the bird as he left the room, and she turned to face Arthur again, her heart rate instantly picking up at the sight of him. It seemed as if their moment had some effect on him too as his face seemed almost flushed. At least, that was what Grace wanted to think and not how it was warm in the ship that night.

"Well, it is getting kind of late and Benny's right. I should walk you out" Grace stated scratching the back of her neck.

Arthur didn't say anything, and instead went to his chair and took the coat off it and slung it on. Grace nodded and led the way up the stairs and onto the deck, the heat of the inside instantly cooling from the surface of her skin as her hot body reached equilibrium as the cold wind blew against her body. Once they got on the deck, however, Grace went to the rails and leaned up against them, crossing her arms and looking down at her feet. Arthur stayed silent but decided to join her. The two not acknowledging the white elephant in the room between them. Arthur look straight forward and shoved his hands in his pockets, not trusting his body after the out of place and random moment the two just shared.

"I'm sorry about Benny… He is… Benny."

"That wasn't a problem, just startled me. I enjoy your uncle." Arthur forced a fake laugh out of his throat with his words, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"It startled me too." Grace said simply making Arthur wonder what she was referring to.

"You know, with Benny, you are just sucking up to him" Grace saying, not letting a silence fall between the two of them.

"Well, I figured it would be good for Benny to like me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am one of your only friends… maybe your only one" Curry smirked, making Grace give a mock gasp and punch him lightly in the arm.

The two were trying to tread in water that they could easily put their feet down and reach the bottom only if they could face their fears and talk about what had just happened. But with both of their personalities, that wasn't an option. Instead, both figured that it wouldn't be good to bring it up. They had pushed their relationship to be friends and that was rocky at times, so why add a romantic relationship on top of that that would only be worse.

"Why do you presume that?"

Arthur just responded to Grace with a look stating that he knew that she didn't have a lot of friends with her type of personality. The look made Grace shut her mouth and not respond, confirming to Arthur that he was correct. The two drifted into comfortable silence before Arthur broke it.

"The meal was really good."

Grace snorted, "You don't have to lie to me. I know that chicken was dry as fuck."

"I haven't had a homecooked meal in a while, and I have to say that yours really was good, Grace."

The blonde was taken aback by the sudden use of her name in such a context, but tried to make sure it didn't show on her face.

"No problem. Typically, Benny and I switch off on cooking days. I'm not the best, but trust me when I tell you that I am a thousand times better of a cook than Benny."

"I can believe it… Is there anything that you can't do?" Arthur questioned.

However, there wasn't a word coming from Grace and Arthur didn't want to look at her in fear that it would pry information from her that she didn't want to give. Nevertheless, he took the moment to steal a look at her, and it seemed as if she was thinking about how to respond to his question. With her features, maybe it wasn't as bad of a question to ask than he originally thought. Grace turned her head and locked her dark, brown eyes with Arthur's ocean colored orbs.

"It's something pointless and stupid, but I can't sing. According to Benny I sound like a dying animal when I do," Grace grinned softly, "However, I'm stubborn so I don't know when to give up and I think that translates into my hard work ethic. I feel like I embody the full version of the jack of all trades quote."

"What do you mean by the full version of the quote."

" _Jack of all trades, master of none; though oftentimes better than master of one._ "

"I like the full version better" Arthur replied.

"Me too."

Grace titled her head up, looking at the glittering stars overhead. She placed her elbows on the railing as she leaned back, letting the beam support most of her body weight. As before, Grace never felt that looking at the stars in Alaska ever got old. Especially on the water or in a small village like this one. The skies were always clear unlike those in a big city. Cities had plenty of things to offer, but this was a major thing that they lacked—being able to connect with the world that mother nature provided for human kind.

"Have you ever wanted to travel to space?" Arthur asked softly, trying not to disturb the mood.

Grace glanced away from the stars to look at Arthur, who had seemed to have the same idea. In response, Grace shook her head and returned her gaze to the stars, just as Arthur did.

"It never interested me to go to space. Don't get me wrong, I love looking at the stars but there is just so much left on Earth that had yet to be explored. People always seemed to look to the stars never realizing the beauty that was already around them."

"That seems wise, almost as if you are speaking well beyond your years" Arthur chuckled eliciting the same response from the blonde.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, and I am not going to fall in that trap tonight. I don't want to dig my own hole right now so you can take that shovel back. How old do you think I am?"

"Well, you're never supposed to ask a lady her age, so I won't do that to you or you may get embarrassed."

"Shut it, blondey" Arthur teased.

Grace looked amused at his response and she rolled back her shoulders, "I'm 24. My guess is that you are like what, early thirties?"

Nodding Arthur said, "Yeah, 31 to be exact."

Grace scratched her eyebrow with her thumb and then pulled her beanie down to fix it, even though she didn't have to. The math was there with the seven-year age difference. So, instead of dwelling on this information, Grace decided to ask a random question that caught Arthur off guard.

"Since I am assuming you can travel anywhere in the world with your _powers of the ocean_ , where is the best place you have visited?"

Silence overtook the two of them as it became evident that Arthur was trying to search for an answer to her question.

"My favorite place is one that isn't marked on any map."

"That isn't a real answer" The blonde said shaking her head.

"It totally is. You said it before that mankind hasn't found everything on Earth yet. Maybe I just found something beautiful and want to keep it for myself."

Grace rolled her eyes, thinking that Arthur was trying to play her when he was being honest. There was no name for his favorite place and it wasn't written on any map. One day he came across it during his travels and since then, he made sure to know the coordinates just in case he could ever go back.

"I guess I will just have to take your lie for what it is worth then."

"If you want, I can take you there sometime to prove to you that I'm not lying."

"I'll see it when I believe it."

"Trust me on this, it is about a forty-five minute boat ride away in a small little cove. Plus, I know if you go you will love it."

Grace didn't immediately respond and was happy that it was dark outside. She didn't know after everything if she was ready to be alone again with Arthur. It didn't even help that what happened in the kitchen was when they weren't totally alone. In fact, being completely alone with the man next to her scared her. Not because she was afraid he was going to hurt her but because she was afraid of her own feelings and emotions; with what _she_ may do alone with the man.

"I'm only going to prove that you are lying to me" Grace muttered making Arthur smirk at her response.

"That's fine, just be warned that you have never seen anything like this before in your life."

"You're setting a pretty high bar here, are you sure you can deliver, _Rapunzel_?"

"Heh. Yeah, I'm sure. Keep your nights open in the next couple of days to a week. You can only see this on a clear night and being in this part of Alaska that is as rare as hens' teeth."

"Why at night? Wait… is this where you're going to take me to kill me?"

"Hah hah, very funny" Arthur deadpanned, "Plus, it is part of the surprise" Arthur changed his look and winked at Grace causing her to scoff.

Grace shook her head, not realizing the full extent of what she just got herself into and pushed herself from the railing. She waited for Arthur to follow suit, and it seemed he did so, so it didn't seem like he was overstaying his welcome. The blonde appreciated that he knew when a change in this conversation was headed. If Arthur felt in the same way that Grace did, she knew that he wanted him to stay longer. She enjoyed talking about mundane but gentle things like they had been doing. There was still so much about the man next to her that she didn't know.

"Thanks again for dinner, Grace."

"Again, anytime, Arthur."

The blonde walked the long-haired man to the edge of the deck so he could swing his legs over the edge and make his way across the docks. She watched as Arthur grabbed onto the rope to help lower himself down, but before he did so, Arthur leaned down and planted a kiss on Grace's cheek, catching her completely off guard. When Arthur backed up, he grinned at Grace, who had a dumbfound look on her face as she held her hand up to her cheek. She couldn't tell what was on his adjenda but a part of her hoped that he wasn't just teasing her with the gesture.

"I'll see you later, Blondey" Arthur remarked before excusing himself first.

Sanibel watched as Arthur jumped over onto the dock and started walking down it. She watched him tug his coat on tighter as the wind picked up and blew through his hair. At the cold, she folded her arms as her body started to shiver. She wanted him to turn around as she watched him leave. She didn't know why she wanted that, but she did. Just when she thought that he wouldn't Arthur surprised her and turned his head back, picking up his arm as if to wave goodbye to her. A soft smile came to Grace's lips and she waved goodbye to him as well. She watched him fade into the distance and even though she was cold, she wanted to make sure that her heart rate and flushed skin tones returned to normal before confronting Benny. She knew that he would just make a comment that he owed her twenty dollars from the bet they made, but Grace didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

First, she needed to figure out where she stood with her own feelings before admitting them to anyone else, even though she had a feeling that she would be giving Benny his money sooner, rather than later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, its short... but its an update lol. Also, for those who celebrate the Easter holiday coming up, I hope you have a great one! I will be out of town for it, so I may not have time to post an update next week, so until next time!**

* * *

 **lokidoki9: Haha! I am glad it had you grinning! But lets start at the beginning of your latest review...**

 **Aww thanks for reading my updates! I feel like it could be a good break to get away, you know? Dude that spidey sense sounds fun and awesome LOL. Hopefully the same thing happens to you with this chapter as well! And aww thanks as per usual, you are always on my side with later updates lol.**

 **Ouch, I'm sorry. I feel you with the public speaking. Like don't get me wrong, I can power through it but I really don't like it. Dude, good supervisors can either make or break you so that is good that everything on that end is going well. Well, work is drawing to a close here soon because there isn't really much to do after I attend my upcoming conference I am going to, to present my research. School is... school, they are trying to pack as much as they can onto us leading up to graduation.**

 **Haha yes! The wonderful meat and potatoes. Well I love you too :) The love that we share is mutual lol. Well thank you so much for the wonderful compliments! I appreciate them, always. I feel like sometimes I can drag things out too long, so it is nice to see that I am actually moving at a good pace. Dude Arthur gets so soft, like just wait *eyebrow wiggle.* And there is so much more to happen in these stages... *evil laugh***

 **And why would I want to shut you up? I love talking to you!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :PP**

 **Aaliyah: I am glad that you enjoyed it and I am so happy that you liked the last update! Don't worry, I will try but this time, I'm on time again *claps for myself***

 **Witch of evil: Lol :P Thanks! I couldn't tell if your review had an "evil" note to it or not with the "..." but I am so happy that you have enjoyed the story thus far!**

 **FatalMissy13: Aww! Thank you so much for your compliment, it means a lot to me! And you can write well too! Trust me, I sucked ass when I first started writing, and I was surprised people even read my fics when I was 14. My advice is to practice and practice and never give up writing even when people think you should. Because trust me, everyone can be a great writer and I know you are a great one too :)**

* * *

The radio was blaring through the engine room, playing old, hard rock hits as Grace tinkered away. She had grime and oil caked under her nails and it spanned up her arm to her elbow and she was sure that she had smeared the grease all over her face. Boxes and old machine parts, along with some scrap metal was scattered all around the room along with wrenches, screwdrivers, and various other tools. She was bent over the engine, and even with the now dirty guide that she had used to try and find the parts for the machine, she was having an issue figuring out how to make the thing work. She had drained the engine of all the sea water and he old, useless oil so it would be easier to work with, however, just like with Egil's car, it was as if she was missing something that was right in front of her face.

"I hate to break it to yah kid, but it looks like you are just making clutter in this room instead of doing something productive."

Grace chuckled and shook her head, knowing that Benny was trying to tease her even though the two of them knew that if she couldn't fix it, there was no hope.

"Yeah well, instead of trying to be nosy and keep a tab on what I am doing, go read a book. Or honestly, better yet, go back to my _favorite_ doctor and get a time when you can finally take off those disgusting casts. They are starting to smell."

"You know, I would take offense to that, and I would then tell you to turn your music down because it is distracting, but you know my love of hard rock runs deep."

"I learn from the best. I would rather die than turn down AC/DC."

"Don't forget a good Bon Jovi."

"Is he even considered hard rock? I mean in this day and age probably. Isn't he like sixty now?" Grace asked Benny, not looking at him and instead looks at the bolt she is tightening within the engine so the piston would be secure.

"Hey now, don't make my man older than he is. He is a steady and _very_ handsome white fox at the age of fifty-six" Benny says with his eyes gleaming with knowledge.

"Fucking fanboy" Grace muttered under her breath.

"Don't you start that damn nonsense."

"What so you mean?" Grace looks up at Benny, giving him an innocent look.

Benny squints his eyes and doesn't believe Grace's wide-eyed expression.

"Take back what you said about my fanboy tendencies about one of the greats. At least I don't fanboy over that god-awful boy band that broke up… What was their name again? It doesn't even matter because I'm not going to make a joke about it… and _that is what makes me beautiful_ " Benny mocked.

"Jesus Christ Benny, I was like sixteen years old!"

"Ahh, I remember the days now, you prancing around with a poster of that one that had the long hair going: _Yes, Harry, I'll Marry You!_ And then you had posters of them all over your walls."

"Fucking stop it Benny!" Grace dropped her wrench creating a loud noise as her face turned red.

"Fine. Just don't make fun of my man again." Benny said nodding his head and rubbing his bald scalp before putting his weathered baseball cap back on.

"Duly noted…" Grace scoffed and shook her head, letting herself take a breath, trying to scrub the memories of her teen years away with a mental brillo pad.

"Anyway, speaking about boys…"

"Nice Segway, old man—"

" _Oh Harry, let's have 6 beautiful babies together!_ " Benny starts mocking in a high pitch voice trying to reenact Grace's teen years.

Grace quickly picked up her wrench and held it high above her head, threatening Benny that she was going to throw it. Nevertheless, she didn't because in the midst of his hysterical laughter, he held up his arms in mock surrender.

"Anyway, when were you going to tell me you and Curry were a thing?"

"We aren't a thing Benny" Grace responded plainly.

She turned her attention back to work to see if Benny would drop the conversation, but Grace knew better than that. So, taking a deep breath, she leaned over with her free hand and turned down the volume of the radio so the two of them wouldn't have to scream at each other to talk.

"Well, last night sure seemed like something. You were up on deck for a while…"

"What exactly are you implying, Benny? Trust me, I'm not in a relationship with Arthur. I simply walked him out. Plus, if I did like him or date him, you would have your money from our bet by now and I honest to god don't plan on losing my twenty on something stupid like that bet."

"I wouldn't let twenty bucks get in the way of _love_ "Benny smiled, dragging out the last word and putting extra emphasis on it.

Rolling her eyes, Grace huffed, knowing that Benny wasn't going to let this one go. She didn't want to get irritated at the man since she was just asking her simple but stupid questions. So, she put her frustration into the brute force method of getting something done. A short lull passed between the two of them, and Grace had thought Benny had left, but noticed he hadn't when he placed his hand on top of hers to make her stop to listen to him. The blonde lifted her head and her eyes met Benny, seeing the tole of years at sea in the wrinkles of his face.

"Why not?"

"Why not what, Benny?"

"Why don't you want him to be your boyfriend"

Flaring her nostrils, Grace snatched away her hand from Benny flicked the towel on her shoulder down so she could wipe her hands on it.

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Just… Answer the damn question, Grace."

"Why are you so interested in this? Shouldn't you be on my side? Shouldn't you not want me to have a boyfriend?"

Benny just stared down Grace, and Grace, not in a fighting mood threw out some curses under her breath and turned her attention to the towel.

"I just… I don't have time for that shit Benny. I need to fix up this fucking boat and get back to the sea. I need to make the proper arrangements so we can have our damn lives and fish quota back."

Sighing, Benny licked his lips.

"That isn't the point here, kiddo. The point is to live your life—"

"I am living my life, Benny. Being on this boat and fishing. Just you and me. That is my fucking life and I want to get back to it."

Benny pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere farther in this conversation. He knew that if he pressed further, then he would make Grace jump off the ede, and that was the last thing he wanted today. Both of them knew where to stop pushing the other, and neither felt like they had it in them to fight today.

"Then what about your time at university? That was your life once and I'm sure as hell it could be it again. Have you taken any tests recently for re-entry?"

"To be honest, that was my goal after this fishing season before everything went to shit Benny. Take the tests during the off season in Fairbanks and then go from there. However, now that we are stuck here with dwindling funds, I need to not think about college. I need to think about how to make us so fucking money—and fast."

"Kid, that isn't something you need to worry about. The money is on me, and I will figure out a way to get it. I mean—"

"How, Benny? You couldn't get a job now, even if you wanted to. No one is hiring on this damn island, and plus, with two broken arms, no one is going to want to hire you like that. So, I need to fix this ship and put what I want aside."

"So, you do want to go to university… or is it that you do want a relationship with Curry, but you don't want to have to rely on anyone?"

"Benny! That is so... just… you are so fucking far off right now" The blonde exclaimed, her anger levels rising.

"You know, you're father would have wanted to see you graduate college. No one in both my family nor yours has a college degree and when you entered your freshman year wanting to be an engineer, I don't think I have ever seen your old man more proud of you. He knew that his daughter, no matter what happened in her life, would be able to support herself."

"Stop talking now… I don't want to hear the 'you need to go back to college' speech. I didn't need it then, and I definitely don't need to hear it now."

"Grace, I'm just trying to present you with options. You don't have to do this life anymore if you wanted something different… something _more._ No one would blame you if you didn't want this life for yourself."

Grace took a shaky breath in and held up her hand to silence Benny.

"I know that you just want the best for me Benny. Truly, I know that this is all coming from a loving, and pure part from the bottom of your heart, but right now, it just feels like nagging. Like you are telling me that I couldn't be able to pursue a life in the fishing industry. Hell, I know it is hard, and probably one of the professions that are most undervalued, but coming from my end, it is like you are giving me two options. Go back to school and get an expensive piece of paper, or spend my legs and pop out a few kids in order to let a guy take care of me."

"Kid that's not what I am trying to say—"

"I know Benny. I know. That is just how it is coming across to me. I just… I need to you really listen to this. Wherever my life takes me, I know I will be okay. I need you to know this because it is my life and my decisions I have to live with. I appreciate you looking out for me and loving me and pushing me to be the very best that I can be, but I need you to trust me when I say that my future, whatever happens with it, I am going to be okay."

Grace titled her head and patted Benny's back as he tipped his hat low, the material covering his face as he swiped his hand under his face, leaving only a trail of water behind.

"I just… I want to make sure that no one in this life tells you that you can't do something because you don't have a degree and I just… I don't want you to end up alone. I only have a few more years left in me kid, and I want to make sure there are people who love you by your side You are so smart, Grace. I know that you can do whatever you put your mind to."

The blonde quickly wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes, clearing her throat to make sure that her voice didn't hold any extra emotion for the next time she talked. She heard Benny do the same, the two of them not used to having touching conversation like these. It was out of the blue, but at the same time, the conversation was needed between the two of them. There bond was weak, but now, after this, any doubts of their feelings towards one another were completely restored.

"Anyway, I'm going to go make some lunch. I'll call you when its done."

Grace nodded for her response and offered up a soft smile to Benny, who returned the action. The two took a collective breath and the older man excused him from the room. The moment that Benny left, the blonde let herself sit down, turning up the music to hopefully not only block the noise of working on the machines around her, but those of her own thoughts. She took a deep breath, placing her head in her hands, and tried to keep her emotions at bay. Taking a few deep breaths, Grace got her thoughts and emotions in control.

She stayed in that position for a while, only breaking it when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Curious as to who it could be, the blonde lifted her head and reached into her back pocket, flipping open her phone. The number was one that wasn't in her address book, so she was curious as to who could be texting her, especially since most people would have called her if it was Benny, Egil, or the people she did business with from across the pond.

 _Keep your night open tomorrow, it is supposed to be clear skies._

Blinking a few times and rereading the message, Grace couldn't help but snort at the message knowing exactly who was texting her.

Grace responded with: _Yeah? And how did you manage to get my number._

Grace didn't have to wait long, because seconds later her phone buzzed again.

 _A magician never reveals his secrets._

The response made Grace roll her eyes but she couldn't help but let an easy smile find its way to her lips, making her momentarily forget about the conversation she just had with Benny.

 _I'm sure you just spoke to the fish and they told you._

 _:( That isn't nice._

 _Its true tho._

Grace put her phone away when Arthur didn't respond, figuring that this was the last of their conversation.

 _Did you save my number?_

Grace looked down at the number glowing up at her, and figured that it was probably a good idea to keep his number in her phone in case she needed to get in contact with him again. However, the blonde was going to have a little fun with the man on the other line.

 _Done. Do you like the name Rapunzel or Fabio better?_

 _I don't know, I figured you would put something to do with me talking to fish._

 _See, I'm always one for the classics,_ Grace responded quickly, her fingers tapping away at the keys of her phone.

 _Are you ever going to ease up with the fish references?_

 _Nope :) ,_ Grace replied.

 _Okay, Blondey._

 _Rapunzel it is._

 _You're crazy Sanibel._

Grace's breath hitched in her throat, stopping her fingers before she allowed herself to press send. Thinking deep, with her fingers hovering above the keys, she heard Benny call out her name telling her that he was finished making lunch for the two of them. Benny's words flooded into her head, especially the ones about who would be around her when he evidently passed away. Biting her lip, Grace stood up and kept her eyes on her phone. She maneuvered herself to the doorway and leaned up against it, her phone still in her hands. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth, feeling her thumb apply pressure to the notorious button.

 _Crazy for you._

Grace flipped the phone shut quickly, and pushed it back into her pants as she made her way to the kitchen. Anxiety pooled in her stomach and dread started to make its way up her throat, clouding her brain, making her question why she sent such a risky text to the man. She tried blaming it on Benny's sentimental conversation he had with her, but she knew that that was only half of the battle. The blonde pulled out one of the chairs and sat down with a groan. Benny questioned if she was doing okay, figuring that she was frustrated from being able to fix the engine. Grace just waved him off, and picked up the turkey sandwich he had made for her.

However, just as she was about to tear through the bread, meat, cheese, and various veggies on the sandwich, she felt her phone buzz. She place her meal down on the plate and flipped open her phone, fearing the worst.

 _So am I._

Grace couldn't help but let a bright smile make its way to her face, replacing the dread she once felt with pure bliss, with only three stupid words on an electronic screen. She reread the words a few times before placing her phone back into her pocket, picking up her sandwich and tearing off a hearty chunk of it.

"You seem chipper. Something good happen?"

"Yeah… something like that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it has been a while, things are crazy with me this month since graduation is so near! Anyway, enjoy this chapter... and try not to hate me too much.**

* * *

 **itsAcorn: Thank you so much, and I am happy that you like it! Hahaha I am glad that I captured your attention enough that you could read it that fast! **

**Dragoness8982: Dude, if you think the fluff is good and you want tension, just wait to the wild ride that is this chapter. LOL.**

 **lokidoki9: Hahaha well thank you and hopefully your spidey-sense is working with this chapter as well! Even though it has been a little bit. Granted, hopefully, I'll have some time to write here in the next few days for my other fic because that one has even more time that has gone by since it's update. I'm such a slacker over here.**

 **I am happy to report that the conference went well :) And still thank you so so much! I love hearing back from you and I am happy I still have yours and everyone's attention with this story LOL. Girl, if you thought my other chapters were good, you're going to hate but love me with this chapter.**

 **Thank you! I have to get in the jabs when I can :) Hahahahahahahah I am happy that you liked the texting conversation so much! and heheheheehhh the terrible things will start to show themselves *rubs hands together.***

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P**

 **samantha. castillo. 7902: I am happy you like it so much and I think you will be in for a wild ride this chapter!**

 **0You'llneverknow0: I'm sorry! I graduate uni in less than 30 days and today is my last day at work so I will try to be up to date with the updates but my life is sooooo busy right now! But I am so happy that you like this story so much, so thank you :P**

 **BlueOpal101: Hahaha, I am happy that you liked it so much and I could make you laugh. That is what fics are all about right? reading to have a good time all the while having your heart be pulled out of your chest?**

* * *

 _I'm here._

The text was simple enough, but it made Grace move into action. She shifted her weight towards the top of her body and used her abs alongside the momentum to sit up on her bed, making sure not to bump her head on the wood belonging to the loft space above. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she pushed herself up and off it. She quickly found her jacket, shrugging onto her shoulders and picking up her usual backpack that held everything that she may need. She didn't know where Arthur was taking her on a night that was clear, as he put it, and she didn't want anything to surprise her. She knew that Curry wasn't the type to prank her or anything to that nature, Grace just liked being… prepared.

The blonde looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror next to the door and fixed her beanie and pearl necklace. She wondered if she should put makeup on, however, she didn't want to give Arthur the wrong idea. He may think this was a date and that was the last thing she needed or wanted, right? Sighing, knowing that her short hair would be untamable, she tucked the fly-aways behind her ear and straightened her back out, trying to make herself seem like she had more confidence than the nervousness that was pooling in her stomach.

She had been on dates before, hell, she had boyfriends and done things that a pastor would deem unholy, sentencing her to a life of abstinence with prayer to reflect on her sins. She had fun with people, and so, without knowing where the two of them were headed or where she stood, she didn't want to presume something that was not. Plus, she could never remember being this nervous for a date before. She was being a stereotypical "basic" white-girl and Grace tried her hardest not to be one. She knew there was nothing wrong with being one, it was just that it didn't suit her personality. However, Starbucks could really make a mean cup of coffee. Back onto the topic at hand, Curry had been texting Sanibel a lot recently.

It was almost like she never was without her phone. She was happy that she bought the unlimited plan, or she would have been charged out of the wazoo by now. So, maybe Arthur thought this was a date but again, did she want that? She knew that Benny and she had that stupid bet going on, and she wanted to win it, but she wasn't going to let herself be competitive with it. This was not something she should be competitive with anyway. Letting her fingers pass over the pearl on the twine around her neck, she nodded her head, to herself, and Grace found that she was putting one foot in front of the other, until she was outside. She walked around on deck, but didn't see the man who claimed he was waiting on her.

She turned around in circles, feeling a bit self-conscious, but finally, her brown eyes fell on the long-haired man standing on the docks next to the boat. Almost as if he was preparing to help her down from the ship. Sanibel felt a small smile creep on her lips as she watched the man battle the wind because it was blowing his hair into her face. Grace thought that was probably one of the worst downsides of having long hair—the wind.

"You know, that is going to be a never ending battle. Why don't you just cut it?" Grace said, practically skipping over to Arthur.

Arthur looked up, only to see Grace swing around the rope and land firmly on two feet in front of him. He was going to help her down and try to make an effort with their night, but then again, Grace wasn't most women.

"And why would I take advice from a girl who looks like a boy?"

"Hey! Just because I am shorter than you and my hair is like… I think people call it a bob?"

"You don't even know what your hairstyle is called?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Fuck off. My hair is cut in layers, so I know that isn't like a traditional bob—"

"Please stop… I hate it when you talk… and even more so when you go all girly on me…" Curry faked a shudder.

Grace caught on to his teasing and gasped at him jokingly, while playfully punching him on the arm.

"Owwww, you're hurting me!" Arthur rubbed his arm.

"Oh, you big baby. I know that didn't hurt" Grace said sticking her tongue out.

"I don't know, you can pack a punch. I saw what you did to our local doctor…"

Grace let the comment slide, not wanting to bring up her enemy on a night like tonight and instead, shifted the conversation.

"Anyway, where are we going? You said it was a surprise, but I still don't know what all of that entails."

A wicked, semi-evil grin spread across Curry's face making Grace look at him curiously.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to follow me to find out." Arthur stated plainly and turned, knowing that Grace would follow behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Grace didn't say anything in retort and instead, like Arthur predicted, she followed him without asking any more questions.

* * *

"I feel like we have been in this small dingy for what feels like forever."

"First of all, this isn't a dingy. Second of all, we are almost there. I thought you liked being on the open ocean."

"I know this isn't a dingy, dumbass. It's a row boat, hence you rowing… with the bloody oars..."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"You were being one first." Grace said in a higher pitched voice, imitating a child.

Arthur inhaled slowly and closed his eyes while he still rowed through the dark waters. His oars cut crisply and cleanly through the water, so well so, that Grace thought in another life he would have gone to university on a sports scholarship for rowing. Even in the darkness, with only a small lantern at their feet, Grace could see his muscles flex under his heavy sweater. The man never seemed like he was ever cold, in the fact that maybe she had seen him with a coat only about three times since meeting the man. She let her eyes linger on his forearms, but tore her eyes away when she thought she was staring too long.

"To answer your question then, yes, I like the open ocean, but I don't like being out here on a row boat where anything could happen to us."

"Hence the clear night."

Grace knew that he was right, and the water wasn't choppy tonight at all. So, she just stared at the water rushing off the oar and then slipping the surface, over and over again. To get them to this point the two had walked to a secluded beach, one that Grace had never seen before. The sand was dark, and in the daytime, it probably would resemble a dark gray color, but here, it just looked black underneath her boots. The sand for miles looked like it was untouched, and it made Grace question how that could be possible. Nevertheless, she didn't have much time to think about it because the two of them made small talk majority of the way, with Curry being extremely interested in where she was at with the restoration of her boat's engine. At first it seemed like they retreated backwards a few weeks, but Grace started to realize that he wasn't asking to know when she was going to be leaving the island, he was asking because he knew how much she liked working on machinery. In fact, he never once asked when her estimated time to leave was. Then, as they walked further along the beach, they came across the boat they now were in and the rest of history.

The blonde let herself get carried away with her thoughts and she didn't realize that Arthur had led them into a small cove that was literally in the middle of the ocean. Maybe not the middle, but the point was there. Arthur had pulled the oars in, do that was the handles crossed over his lap and he leaned his back against the bow of the boat, getting comfortable. The small waves lapped against the wooden boat, but it didn't seem to carry them away from the small cove. Looking around, everything seemed dark and she didn't know why this was the place that was Arthur's favorite. It just seemed sinister and gloomy, like the deepest parts of the ocean can be. There were also a few clouds up above, blocking the moon from letting any light shine down around them.

"I have to ask, is this where you are taking me to kill me?"

"Nah. If I wanted to do that, I would have done it back on the beach where no one could hear you scream." Arthur said, without missing a beat.

Grace knew he was joking with her, but still, it made her feel uneasy, but the feeling passed, just as quickly as it came.

"It is pretty, being out here on this cinereal water, if I do say so myself."

"Just wait, it gets better."

"When will that be?"

"Soon."

Sighing, Grace leaned over the side of the wooden boat and let her fingers trace the surface of the water, letting the freezing temperatures numb her flesh. She didn't have a clue as to why this was Curry's favorite spot in the whole world. All it had to offer was an inlet on the open ocean that had calm waves. If someone parked a boat here, like they did, one could see that the water was virtually still, which was uncommon for coves like these. The blonde leaned her cheek onto her hand, waiting for whatever Arthur thought was going to come. It happened slowly at first, and Grace thought she was starting to see things as dots of lights dimly started to appear on the water.

The small dots grew brighter and larger, and Grace couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pushed back the on the railing, rocking the boat slight as she shifted her position to look around her. Turning her back to Arthur and looking at the sky. She knew that she wouldn't flip the boat, given that Arthur would hold it steady with his own weight counter to hers. All around her, the black water started to fill with light, reflecting off the moon and stars above. She realized then, that this small cove was a reflection pond of sorts. The water mirrored the sky at every point and turn. Grace's eyes lit up as she looked at everything around her. It was like she was a kid on Christmas morning.

Her eyes had widened and a large, pure smile swept across her face and it refused to leave. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and she turned around, letting Arthur see the excitement on her face. She could see that he was a bit surprised by her reaction, but it quickly faded as he gave her the same smile she was currently displaying on her own face. He didn't say anything to her, and she never said anything to him, worried that they may ruin the moment if words were spoken. The two of them looked around and let the scene of reflected stars take their breaths away. Grace started pointing at certain constellations, making sure to point out the ones she knew by heart.

"See! And there is Pegasus and Leo" Grace alternating between pointing at the sky and water.

When she looked at the water, she took a quick glance at Arthur to see that he wasn't paying attention to her pointing.

"You have to look!"

"Don't worry, I am" Arthur chuckled, as Grace turned back to the water.

She placed her hand back in it, letting the dots on the water shimmer in displacement as she disrupted their canvas.

"Thank you for bringing me here… I know now why this would be your favorite place. I have to say that this is probably mine too. It is beautiful here… It really is…" Grace started to taper her words towards the end, facing the water as she spoke.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful" Arthur spoke softly, staring at Grace.

He knew that she didn't hear him and she was wrapped up in the world around her—and rightfully so. However, with the lights from the stars and the moon casting a soft glow onto her slender frame, Arthur couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful than anything around them. Arthur moved the oars to the side and took this moment to move closer to Grace. When the blonde felt the boat shift in the water, alerting her that Arthur was on the move, she turned to face him, noticing that he came to the small bench in the middle of the boat. The bench was there for extra passengers and was made small for a reason, and in any other situations it would have been comical to see such a big man on such a small seat.

Arthur shifted so he was leaning towards Grace and the two of them locked eyes. His blue eyes even more luminous from the reflected light and hers darker, but acting as a second painting as stars twinkled in them. No words were exchanged between the two of them, and instead, Grace copied Arthur's lead and leaned forward so that they two of them were inches apart. There were no words exchanged between the two of them. Arthur reached out and pushed back a strand of Grace's hair so it was behind her ear. It was the same strand that she was trying to cooperate before she left for the night.

Arthur left his hand on Grace's face, letting it rest just behind her ear. The blonde leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth from his hand flood her senses with nothing but him. Grace found herself shifting forward as her eyes fluttered shut. Then, she felt soft lips meet hers, ones that she was expecting to be rough and chapped. The kiss that the two shared was tender but passionate. It clearly showcased the emotions they both were trying to hide from the other. Grace found that she moved her hands to Arthur's waist, pulling him closer to her, and he did the same. He kept one hand pressed onto her cheek and the other made its way to the small of her back, almost as if a little pressure was applied, she would fall directly on top of him and into his lap.

The kiss deepened with their movements but neither made the move to turn their first kiss into one of passion. No, this kiss was strictly romantic as butterflies filled their stomachs and heat rose to both of their faces, neither being the type to blush. The kiss wasn't planned, nor was it forced. The kiss just happened, and it was filled with happiness and comfort that they two of them needed, not knowing that something, _someone,_ like this was missing from their respective lives. Arthur was actually the first one to pull away, and Grace let her eyes linger shut, before letting them open.

Grace's eyes met Arthur's blue orbs, seeing a facial expression written there that she had never seen on a man's face before, unless it was those in a romance movie. Arthur's face resembled that of a male actor in a romance movie who just admitted his feelings, stating simply that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the most beautiful woman in the world. Grace licked her lips trying to advert her eyes and Arthur traced his fingers over her swollen lips, making her look back at him. She didn't know what this meant for the two of them going forward, but right here and now, all she wanted to do was have Arthur's lips back on hers as the beauty of the earth surrounded the two of them.

And kiss him again, she did.

* * *

Grace wrung her hands and paced back and forth in her room. She didn't get any sleep after Arthur dropped her back off and she was still trying to figure out how she felt about everything. Day was just breaking over the horizon now, and this activity she was displaying perplexed her. She tried telling herself that she didn't need a man in her life right now. That it wasn't worth it and she had bigger dreams at the moment. Plus, if she started seeing someone the fishing community would eat that up and it would be a never-ending shit storm of jokes. Granted, that wouldn't stop her from perusing someone, but this just wasn't anyone. This _someone_ was a metahuman that she couldn't seem to get out of her head, no matter what she tried to do. Whenever she pushed the thoughts of their kiss down, they came back hitting her twice as hard.

If she closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her lips, she could recall the feeling of Curry's lips pressed against hers. It almost felt like she was in a fairytale—almost. Sighing, the blonde knew that something about this was about to go very wrong. Call it fisher's intuition, but something just seemed out of place. Maybe it was the lore of the curse getting to her or something to that nature, but something wasn't sitting right with her. The kiss was amazing and the date, if it was a date, was the most spectacular work of mother nature she had ever seen. The problem was, was that Grace was a true believer of if something seemed too good to be true, it typically was. She was told she got that from her father, and up until now, it always protected her. It gave her a shield to not expect anything out of anyone because then she wouldn't be disappointed.

However, maybe she was just acting crazy. Maybe Arthur would prove her gut wrong and there really wasn't anything to worry about. Taking a deep breath, she knew she needed to find him, to see him. She didn't know what to say and her feelings were still in a jumble that she couldn't solve. So, her thought process was that maybe if she saw his face again, it would just… click. Going with this plan, Grace didn't bother with her backpack, or looking in the mirror to see if her beanie was on straight. She knew that if Arthur liked her in the way she was thinking she liked him, then there should be no issue with how she looked. The blonde knew that if she was with a guy, it would be because of personality and how they could make the other better, not because of how someone looked. She wasn't artificial like that.

Without thinking, or maybe it was the best thinking, Sanibel headed to the ale house. Like all people who used the sea to make a living she figured that the best place to check first, would be here. She swung open the doors, startling Egil who seemed to just have woken up for the morning. He typically left the cleaning of the night for his future self in the morning. Egil always claiming that he was better and more patient with the task when he wasn't about to fall asleep.

"Where is he?"

"Who yah looking for?"

Grace looked around the room, slightly panting from the jog over to the ale house. She knew that Egil was teasing her, but there was still something that flashed across his face—something like a mixture of concern and worry.

"You know exactly."

"Well, when yah come in here asking for a guy, which is most of my patrons, yah have to be a little more specific, Sanibel."

"Curry. Arthur. Where is Arthur?"

"Don't know. Did yah try calling him?"

Grace shook her head, "This isn't a conversation to happen over a damn phone."

"Yah okay? If he did something to yah, I have no problem not serving him anymore. He costs me a fortune. I would say I would beat him up for yah, but he is a lot bigger than me and I think restricting his alcohol would kick him in the gut even more…"

Grace furrowed her eyebrows and listened to the unusual strain in Egil's voice. He was trying to delay her, or at least try to distract her from something.

"What is going on Egil? Where _is_ he?"

Egil stopped cleaning the counter and flipped the towel onto his shoulder. He pressed his hands against the wood and leaned forward, as if it was necessary in order for Grace to understand and hear his next words.

"Grace, yah don't want to know. Trust me."

Grace's heart started beating in her chest. Was Arthur hurt? Did something to do with his brother come to the surface? Is his brother here? A bunch more questions ran through her mind, she, thinking the worst to happen to the man who she shared one of the best nights of her lives with.

"No, Egil. I want to know… I need to know, what happened? Is he okay?"

Egil took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, drawing on the silence between the two of them in order to give him strength. The blonde starts to feel anxiety start to clench in her stomach, not knowing what was going on, when just a few hours ago, the two of them were sharing a moment together.

"He is… There is… I don't know… He is with… He is down by the beach" Egil finally makes out.

Grace is confused, not making sense of his words and why it was so hard to tell her that he was on the beach. Grace pivoted and pushed open the door, jogging towards the beach. However, she didn't catch the last of Egil's words, and if she did, she probably never would have gone down to the beach to see what was about to happen, herself. As she rounded the corner of the outskirts of the village, Grace let the momentum from running down one of the sand dunes, bring her to the actual beach itself. There seemed to be no one there, however, in a distance, she could make out a figure that was most definitely Arthur's stature.

She picked up the pace, but as she closed the distance, she found that one body split into two. The other body consisted of a beautiful woman with bright red hair, wearing what looked to be a crown of some sort. However, she also seemed to be wearing battle-ready armor, which led Grace to believe that the crown was more of a head piece for protection than anything else. As Grace approached, only a few hundred feet away, she could hear them discussing something but couldn't make out the words over the wind of the ocean. Arthur's back was to her, and neither him nor the red-haired woman realized she was there. Then, it happened in slow motion as Arthur bent down and brushed the hair out of the women's face shielding the two of them from the rest of Grace's view.

But she knew. She _knew_ what was happening. She was a fool to think that he only had eyes for her, and she was a fool to allow her to believe that there was anything there between the two of them. A full day hadn't even passed and here Arthur was, kissing another woman. Grace knew it was irrational to get upset, they weren't even dating and they could kiss whoever they wanted. But, it still hurt. It felt like a slap in the face. Grace could feel the tears coming, and she wouldn't let the man in front of her see her cry. To see her weak because of her actions. She straightened her back and opened her mouth, but for once her cursing words failed to fly forward. She was speechless. And so, she turned around and started to run back the way she came, not caring if the two of them heard her departure or not.

As she ran, she felt herself build up that normal wall around her heart. She knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

"You have to be careful, your brother is starting to get more and more restless…" Mera sighed, not wanting to be on land for more time than she had to.

She never knew how the queen's son could tolerate being on land for so long when his home was in the sea. For Atlanteans, the sea was like the life blood that coursed through their veins. It was impossible to live without.

"Yeah, well, that's his problem. I haven't done anything out of the ordinary."

"Whatever you did, it happened sometime last night leading into this morning. It is almost like he is just waiting for his moment to spring into action. So, I'm only going to ask you once, _brother,_ what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I can take care of myself, _sister,_ and everyone else in this village."

"Even the ones who aren't a part of the curse?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. I've checked up on you a few times, seeing you have drinks with that old guy with the ratty baseball cap and two broken arms, along with that blonde-haired girl who has quiet a fun mouth on her…"

"Don't say another word about her." Arthur said in a threatening tone, and took a step forward towards Mera.

"Ooo, so protective. Sorry _brother_ but I needed a rise out of you to see if the talk was true…"

"What talk?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows not knowing where this was headed.

"Apparently your brother has someone on land doing their dirty work for him and word got out you were seeing a pretty young blonde here up on land."

"That isn't any of your business… and I'm not seeing her in that way."

"Well, your brother doesn't see it like that. And since I promised your mother the day you were born I would look out for you, I am doing you a service. End it. Now."

Arthur doesn't respond to the comment and instead, leans down and brushes Mera's hair out of her face. He comes close to her so she doesn't mishear him.

"We may have taken up the role of brother and sister to each other because we are close, but not blood related. But I will not hesitate to kill you, or anyone else, who lays a hand on Grace's head. You understand me?"

Mera couldn't do anything but nod, seeing the fire in Arthur's eyes. In all the time that she had known him, throughout his childhood, his teenage years, and his adult life, he had never had this burning passion about anything—or anyone for that matter—and that's when Mera knew that this girl was the most important thing in his life right now. Whatever she did to him, whether it was good, or bad, she had him wrapped around her little finger. And the redhead knew that neither of them knew that. However, a flash of something white, just behind Arthur catches her off guard and she takes a step back, looking over his shoulder. Arthur does the same, now hearing someone running away, behind him as their shoes kick up sand as they ran through it.

The redhead watched as Arthur's eyes grew wide and he cursed under his breath, most expressively saying "fuck." She put two and two together, noting that this must be the girl Arthur was talking about. She was smaller than what she had seen from the ocean, but maybe that was because she was always looking up at her, or having her animal friends keep tabs on her. Mera was always one to keep a few dolphins close by just in case she needed to check up on some humans. For whatever reason, humans loved to watch dolphins. Maybe since the mammal seemed like it was trustworthy.

Without thinking, Arthur started to put one foot in front of the other, knowing how bad this may have looked. Especially since he didn't want to mess up anything after the night the two of them shared together. However, he only got a few steps before he felt a hard hand preventing him from taking another step. Turning his head, he saw that the hand belonged to Mera, but this wasn't the time to deal with her. He knew that if he let Grace go without explaining the situation, she would think the worst of him.

"She doesn't mean anything to you."

"What? I just fucking told you…"

"She doesn't mean _anything_ to you… you understand me?" Mera said with her voice strained, jabbing a finger at the water.

Arthur looked out at it and the waves lapped the shore in a clam manner. Almost in a way that was too calm. A shiver ran down his back and he knew that they were being watched. What he did now would either save Grace's life, or send her to an early grave.

"She doesn't."

* * *

Grace was swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She kept telling herself that she wouldn't cry, again and again, as if it was her own personal mantra. She didn't dare take a deep breath in, because she knew that if she did, it would release the flood gates. The blonde swung her body up and onto the deck of the boat, ignoring the stinging on her hands from the rope. She crossed the wood and threw open the door, and just as she did she ran fast first into Benny. The honest to god, the last person she wanted to see this morning. She just needed to make it past him and then she could make it to the safety of her room to calm down and process everything that happened.

"You're up early? Needed something extra to fix the engine?"

Grace refused to look Benny in the eyes and she felt her hands coil into fits, digging her nails into her flesh to make sure that his voice wouldn't be her undoing. She could do this. She could keep it together.

"I'm tired, Benny. I'm going to bed."

"I can appreciate that. But You have work to do today, we won't be able to get anywhere—"

"Benny, please, I'm not trying to offend you, but shut the fuck up."

"Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I mean—"

Grace cut off Benny's words again by fishing into her back pocket to find her wallet. She opened it up quickly in front of her and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, not wasting any time to shive the wallet back into her pocket, slapping the money into benny's hand without a word.

"Gracie…"

Benny was about to say something, but Grace held up her hand and looked at him dead on. Benny pressed his lips into a thin line and he let Grace pass noticing the silent stream of tears that was rushing down her face. Grace knew that a conversation with Benny about what happened would have to happen, but right now she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't say that she was being irrational and stupid, because Benny wouldn't understand her feelings until she did, even though she just proclaimed her feelings loud and clear to her uncle.

Seeing Arthur kiss that redhead woman, made everything click for Grace. Finally, Grace found her room and let the door slam shut behind her. She pressed her back up against the hard door and slide down it, pulling her legs to her chest. The blonde placed her head on her knees and allowed herself to start taking deep breaths, letting her head deal with everything that had happened in less than twenty-four hours. She didn't want to cry, but the tears spilled out of her muddy eyes anyway. That's when she finally told herself, in the safety and darkness of her own room, where she was alone, free to feel and think anything that she wanted to, she let herself go. She cried about the engine and getting frustrated trying to fix it, she cried about Benny and how he was still hurting both physically from his broken arms and mentally still, after the passing of her father, she cried about how she felt so lost in what she was doing without her father there to guide her, she cried about how she was scared she was going to die in that crash that brought her to the island, she cried because she didn't know when she could leave and she cried for thinking she could let someone in only a fraction of her life, only to be disappointed.

She cried, even though she thought it was stupid, because she could. She was a girl, and that was okay. It was okay that she cried and it was okay that she was crying over a boy who may have just broke her heart without her even giving it to him in the first place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I tried to get this chapter out sooner than later, so I hope you like this next installment! Also, going into dead week, then finals and graduation, I probably won't be updating again until two weeks** **(unless I have time or the urge to write a lot)** **from now when I am back home and everything has settled down. Thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

 **valerie678: That what makes it the best, and you know when he actually does realize it, its going to be one hell of an amazing discovery :P **

**Dragoness8982: Yesssss! Don't worry, I promise that I will put it back together, your heart that is... just give me a few chapters... and then when you think everything is okay... I'm going to shatter it :P LOL jkjk! Anyway, I am so happy that you liked the fluff :)**

 **0You'llneverknow0: Thank you! Haha thank you so much for your support, it means a lot. And tell me about it... That's why I am trying to tell myself with my biochem class... lol. But dude, your comment touched my heart, honestly it did. I had to put my phone down in class and take a moment to compose myself, just to reread it again and think that I may have misread your words. So... thank you. I honestly really do appreciate all the love you give me.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :( **

**Daryl's Lady: Thank you! And per your request, the next chapter :)**

 **FatalMissy13: I'm sorry I made you cry! That wasn't my intention! But I am happy that my words mean so much to you and that this story has moved you in such a powerful way. It really means a lot to me... and maybe your lake you are crying is the ocean Grace and Arthur took a boat out on :P**

 **casper6sis6: I'm glad you found this story! That is what happened to me... I was looking everywhere for this type of story and got fed up with it enough to go and make my own! I most definitely am continuing with it, just my life is super busy right now because I am going to be graduating uni in about two weeks! *claps for myself* So, even if the next installment is a little slow... i promise I'll be back!**

 **lokidoki9: Hahahahahahah, you crack me up! First off, I am sorry... but secondly... I'm not that sorry :P Don't worry if you thought this was bad... just wait *evil laughs.* Well I am glad that I have you right where I want you! See that is the tricky situation between Arthur and Grace, they are two both such loving, but stubborn people!**

 **Why were you in a slump? Is grad school getting you down? Well, whatever it is, you are awesome and I believe in you :)**

 **Aww, you don't know how much that means to me :) I just hope no one gets bored with it *chuckles* since I am such a slacker when it comes to posting. I know I post relatively quickly compared to come, and relatively slow compared to others. So, who knows? Well, I am glad that the last chapter gave you plenty of different emotions. And girl, don't worry I gotchu covered :P Just sit back and enjoy the ride :)**

* * *

Grace was pissed. She was pissed, and slightly intoxicated. The blonde was covered in dirt and grime, that clearly hadn't been washed off in a few days. Her hands and up to her elbows wear almost completely black, with filth caked under her short nails. Grace pushed back the strands of hair that kept getting in the way of her view of the engine. For the past three weeks, this was all she did. She would wake up, worked on the machines in the engine room, eat dinner with benny, go back to work until she couldn't keep her eyes open, and fall asleep on her bed, coating the sheets with grease. Benny would typically make her shower and take care of herself every fourth day, that was, if he was around. The only thing missing from the picture now, was Grace smoking cigarettes while she worked.

With her hands fiddling on objects, and her mind being engaged with whatever she was doing, she didn't have to think about things she didn't want to deal with. Every so often, as Grace tinkered with the engine, she would pick up her beer and take a swig of it. Per her request, Benny kept coming back with it even though Grace knew her uncle was started to get aggravated with her behavior. She never left the ship anymore, unless it was go on the deck for something, but she never stepped a physical step off the boat and onto the harbor's wood in three weeks. The blonde tried to tell herself that that was okay, especially when she looked around and saw all that she had accomplished. She had fixed everything in the room, or made it batter. That is excluding the engine that she can't seem to fix no matter what she tried to do.

"You can't beat the fucking thing into submission. Or anything else in this room with your bare hands."

Grace didn't look up, but instead took a moment to wave her wrench in the air to state that she wasn't using her bare hands, and instead she was using some tools.

"Okay, you're coming out with me. Let's go." Benny said with a huff to his breath.

"No thanks. I have this damn engine to fix."

"You have been working on that for the past like what, two weeks?"

"Periodically. I mean, it hasn't been my main focus up until about… I would say the beginning of this week?" Grace replied with little to no intonation in her voice.

Grace could tell that Benny was starting to get mad with her, but honestly, she didn't care.

"Enough with the bullshit." Benny exhaled, reaching into the engine and grabbing the wrench, making Grace look up at him.

"It's not bullshit. Someone has to do it."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it all at once."

"I'm not. I take breaks—"

"When I force them on you like you are five years old. And sleeping doesn't count either."

"Yes it does. I am taking care of myself, Benny. You don't have to worry." Grace sighed and pulled her hand away from Benny's and turned around to grab another tool, only to start working on another part of the engine where Benny wasn't occupying.

Grace didn't have time to have this conversation with Benny. The engine was the most expensive and important piece of machinery in this room, and she would be damned if she wasn't the one who was going to be able to break it. She needed this. She needed to figure out what was wrong and fix it. Worst come to worst, she would get a consult on the engine, but before she had to buy a new one, she was going to do everything in order to fix the one she had now.

"Don't make me treat you like you're a fucking kindergartener."

"Benny, how on earth would you do that?" Grace kept her eyes on the machine in front of her so Benny couldn't see her roll her eyes.

Benny didn't say anything and instead, Benny for the first time since she was about fourteen years of age, manhandled Grace. Grace wasn't prepared for it, but Benny pulled her forward and threw her over his shoulder, quickly moving to the bathroom. At first Grace didn't know what was going on, and then she was surprised, that her old uncle would be able to do something like this with his age. Then, she was shocked, because Benny did this with two old, disgusting casts on his arms that were practically falling off. She didn't want to move too much, thinking that she would hurt the man if she got out of his grasp, but she should have squirmed and got herself free because the next thing she knew was that she was greeting with ice cold water running down her back and face.

Benny plopped her into the shower, making sure not to turn on any heat. Grace shrieked and tried to get up and out of the shower, quickly, but the only thing that resulted from that was that she slipped on the water, making her body rocket backwards. She was thankful for the handicap bar on the wall, and if that wasn't there, she was sure that her head would have been split in two. Instead of fighting against Benny's random spurt of strength, Grace let the cold-water rush over her as she sat down on the shower floor. She tilted her head back as her grease-filled clothes became drenched with water. The blonde didn't know if she was cold or numb, but she started to shiver with the cold water.

"Take a shower, Put on clean clothes. _We_ are going out."

"But—"

"Don't let me hear another fucking word come out of that damn mouth, Sanibel. Or so help me god…"

Grace couldn't help but snort as Benny slammed the door shut behind him, giving Grace some privacy, knowing that she was going to take his instruction. The blonde started to strip off her clothes and throw them into a soggy corner of the small bathroom. The bathroom was more of a storage closet than anything else. She knew Benny was probably right, in that she needed some fresh air. Grace let the cold-water rush over her, and she refused to turn it warmer, knowing that if she trapped herself in here with her thoughts long enough, she would go to a place she didn't want to revisit. So, she took a cold shower and did what Benny asked of her because if she went out in the world, maybe that will help her think about how to fix everything else in her life.

* * *

Grace had thought she and Benny were going for food, or at least the ale house, but as they passed everything that she thought they would take a stroll and do, Benny passed them up. As they traveled, the blonde's mood become more and more sour as she figured were they were headed towards the outer line of the village. On the walk there, she tried to remain focus on Benny's voice and putting one foot in front of the other so she wouldn't have to think about anything that didn't have a gear or a metal piston. However, the two of them finally came to the place Grace was dreaded of going: to her nemesis's place of work.

They pushed open the door, and Grace found a simple seat in the corner, out of the way from prying eyes. Benny checked in and took a seat next to her as they waited for him to get called back into one of the patient rooms. Grace realized that she must have missed her uncle make the appointment to get his casts off. She was happy for him, but didn't understand why she had to be the one to go with him. She hoped that Benny wasn't thinking about her getting seen by the doctor since she had been cooped up so long in the boat. If this was some crazy intervention by the man, she would never let him live it down.

However, nothing came about it, and Benny never said a word to her while the two of them waited, and just waved when he eventually got called back into the main rooms of the office. Nevertheless, when Grace's uncle rose from his chair he did warn her to behave. That he knew that she hated the doctor but she better stay to make sure that he is okay. He also included in his little speech how he knows the doctor shares the same feelings as he does for her, and Benny wanted to make sure he could finally get his casts off in one piece, without Flint cutting him by accident because he was pissed at something she did recently. That just turned into Grace responding back with a witty comment saying that if he got cut by something that was in the past, it wouldn't be her fault then.

Benny proceeded to ruffle her hair, over her beanie, in hopes of agitating the woman, and then he left her without saying another word about the subject. Grace didn't know how long she remained seated there in that uncomfortable chair, but it felt like over twenty minutes. She had flipped through countless of old, and pointless magazines and now, she had leaned her head against the back of the chair while slouching her body downwards so there was a gap between the back of the chair and her tailbone. Every so often she let herself get lost in the patterns of the white, dirty, and flaky ceiling tiles. Whenever she did so, she had to almost stifle a crude laugh of sorts. In Anchorage, all the doctor offices she had ever been to, the waiting rooms almost seemed immaculate.

Nevertheless, the blonde had to give it up for this small fishing community because she figured this was probably as good as they were going to get here. The people made do with the resources they had, and Grace could appreciate that. The village was basically the epidemy of the quote: if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Grace closed her eyes to rest them. Even though it was an unpleasant chair, she didn't realize how tired she actually was until she finally allowed herself to sit down and do nothing. Maybe this was why Benny brought her along, so she could do nothing and get some needed relaxation time. That would have been the plan, if her nerves weren't already fried from expecting a fight from Trenton every time the door swung open.

Grace was starting to hate waiting around. _Waiting._ That's all it seems like she had been doing lately. Waiting for parts, waiting for the engine to be fixed, waiting for Benny, waiting for Arthur to make a move… No. She wasn't going to let herself down that road. Waiting meant thinking and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She wasn't about to throw herself a pity party because the guy she liked had other ideas about the women he wants to frolic with. Now that she was thinking about it, Benny and her had yet to talk about her handing him the twenty dollars.

Granted, she didn't really allow for much conversation between the two anyway since she had cooped herself up in the machine room, blasting music that was turned so loud that her ears rang whenever she left the room. It probably wasn't good for her eardrums, but she didn't care. Her hands busy, and her brain trying to memorize unmeaningful lyrics, she could focus on the things that needed to get done. Eventually, and now it was looking sooner, rather than later, she was going to get off of this stupid island and back to her world. However, she smirked when she thought about how Curry would probably insist that she was working too hard or something along those lines. _Nope._ Instantly, Grace caught herself and she let the corners of her mouth fall. She quickly got up and shook out her hair, fixing her beanie on her head.

She didn't want to open that floodgate when she had worked so hard to close it. So, she started pacing the waiting room. The nurse working behind the receptionist desk looked at Grace and rolled her eyes, deciding to return to her old magazine and popping her gum so everyone in the quiet waiting room could hear it. She knew she wanted answers from Arthur about why he kissed that girl right after he went on that _date_ with her. But, she wasn't holding her breath anymore about the man. He never chased after her that day, nor did he come back to find her at the boat. She knew that he knew that she saw him do what he did, but he never did anything to remedy the situation. Granted she didn't do anything either, but she wasn't the one who was in the wrong.

For three weeks, he was nowhere to be found, and Arthur never bothered to text or call her either. The blonde knew that if he did contact her via cell phone, she would have just ignored it anyway. The problem was, was that he never gave her the option to do so because he didn't send anything to her. _Stop._ Grace tried taking a deep breath and let her thoughts float through her head. She tried embracing them and funnily enough, that seemed to do the trick and calm her down. If she calmed down she could focus on other things because he wasn't worth the time of day to think about.

Grace stopped pacing, and instead she looked at the nurse, noticing that the woman in scrubs wasn't paying attention to her. And that's when a bad idea started to light in her head. She had been waiting there for a while and wanted to know what was taking Benny so long. Instead of just asking the presumed bratty attitude of the nurse gone receptionist, Grace had the great idea to sneak back into the main part of the building, where all the patient rooms were held. What would be the worst thing to happen is she was caught? It wasn't like Flint would throw down in the middle of his place or work, especially when she, well Benny, was a paying customer.

The blonde opened the creaky door to the medial wing and the nurse at the front desk never bothered to look up from her magazine. When the door closed, Grace noted that the magazine was just a front to hide the smart phone she was on. Grace let the door click behind her, thinking that it would make more sense, given that someone may be fooled for a nurse coming to look for a patient that way. Sanibel also had the plan that if she did get caught back here, she could easily just make a remark that she was looking for the bathroom, which wouldn't be a complete lie since the only bathroom here was behind the door, or she could also take the blame route and start something with the nurse up front.

Just behind the door, Grace started her miniature adventure. The first thing that caught her eye was the pediatrics wall. The blonde made her way over to it and she couldn't help but let her heart soften at the wall. There were pictures of all the kids from the village. One of their baby photo's and the other consisted of the age they were currently. Even kids who were over the age of 18 were on the wall. If they were born there and presumably lived in the village their whole life, their picture was up on that wall. Grace liked how none of the small things were ever missed in this village. Granted, most of the small things add up to something big. They were a tight-knit community—and it showed.

The funny thing was, was that the blonde never took Flint to be someone who would have a picture board like this in his practice. For some reason, she couldn't see it, but she also could, all at the same time. It was almost like this board let her see a good side to the doctor that rarely came out. She knew that the man lost someone, as Egil had told her, but he never seemed to let any fun or light slip through his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Grace thought that maybe she had misjudged the man. Unconsciously, her nose let out a small snort, as if that was the funniest, sarcastic thing she had said in a while. Exhaling her breath, Grace turned from the photo board and continued her self-led tour.

She looked into the rooms that were open, the ones closest to the door having cute paintings on them, making her believe these were the rooms they brought kids to. However, after the first two, the rest of the rooms had a yellowish, gray color painted on the walls. It seemed old and faded, and if Grace was sick, the last thing she wanted to look at would be the paint color of the walls. She was sure that if she felt nauseous, she really would lose her stomach. The funny part of it was, was that the room that she had first come to, when the village people found her and Benny, the room was almost pure white. Grace knew she could have been imagining things since she was under so much stress, but she didn't have a doubt in her mind that she would have hated the color of the walls and would have made a comment about them at some point.

Grace took her time looking at everything, but she didn't dare go pass a door with a clipboard attached that contained a medical file. She didn't want to disturb any sick patients that were probably behind those doors. When Benny and she had first gotten there, they weren't the only too, one woman looked like she was actually really sick, probably with the flu, and some other people as well. Still, Grace didn't really know them, she had only said hi in passing, so she wanted to remain respectful, even if she was unauthorized to be back here. As per her usual unconscious habit, Grace fixed the already perfectly placed beanie on her head. She had been wearing her hair up a lot more than usual, given that it was easier to bend down and work on the machines she was working on. So, it was both nice and awkward that she was wearing her usual one now.

Mindlessly touching her hair, Grace had noticed that it was significantly longer than when she first arrived shipwrecked on the beach. She was used to getting normal trims from a hairdresser, or at the very least, Benny, but recently it hadn't occurred to her to get it cut short again. Despite that, in normal woman's fashion standards her hair was still short, it framed her face in her usual bob, but now, instead of her hair coming down to rest just above her chin in layered waves, it was just below that, tickling her neck in layered tendrils with her new length.

Grace let her feet wander towards the rest of the space that she was exploring and she had finally found the room where they had taken Benny. She checked his chart and heard muffled voices behind the wood door. With the positive intonations in his voice that he was displaying to another feminine voice exclaiming in excitement as well, Grace could tell that her uncle had just gotten his casts off. A smile broke out on her face, happy that he was finally in one piece again. She knew that he would be excited, but she wasn't going to waste such a prime opportunity to tease him about how white she knew his arms would be. By no means was she tan, but working on a boat, even in cold cover, gave her a little color to her skin. Therefore, the blonde figured that they would be releasing him soon.

Stretching her arms above her head, Grace decided to complete her adventure. Benny's was the last room in that wrapped around in the hallway so she started to wander the rest of the way back, the way she came, to the waiting room. That way, she could act surprised when Benny came out. She passed the same vacant, yellow-gray rooms. Still, given that she knew that Flint was the one to take off Benny's casts, she was sure she was going to run into him at some point. It was almost like she spoke too soon because just as she walked down the hall, about to go to the waiting rooms, one of the children's rooms she was sure was vacant looked like there was someone in it.

Moving closer to the room, Grace noted that there wasn't a clipboard on the door, so she knew that either Trenton or a nurse had to be in the room. She quietly moved over to it, peering into the room since the door was slightly ajar. Her curious and nosy nature always seemed to get the best of her and with her track record, she knew she probably shouldn't be snooping, she just couldn't help herself. Getting right p next to the door, Grace didn't dare move it, but it was open just enough that she could see Trenton. However, the weird thing was, was that it seemed like he was hunched over in pain. She would have gone in and said something but a harsh distorted voice started to speak.

" _How can you let this moment pass you by_ " The darkened and deepened voice cut the air with the shrillness of sound.

The hair on Grace's arms and neck stated to stand up. She tried to see if there was anyone else in the room with Flint, but to her knowledge, the only person in the room was Trenton himself. Grace swallowed harshly and watched the doctor's back, seeing him take in a ragged breath.

"I'm trying to work on it—"

" _We had a deal. If you don't deliver you know what will happen…_ "

Grace watched as Flint's back moved as if he was sucking in air to talk. The blonde's breath caught in her throat realizing that Trenton was having this conversation with himself. It was almost as if he had a split personality right now. But this wasn't him… she never had the hairs on the back of her neck feel this… afraid of the man in front of her.

"I… I—" Trenton gasped as if he was trying to catch his breath while being choked at the same time.

" _I don't want fucking excuses. I want you to get more information on this blonde—_ "

"When I have it… I will get it to you…"

" _To me what?_ "

Trenton fell onto his knees and clutched his throat like something was choking him. Actually, truly, choking him. His face started to turn red with the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and the rest of his body.

"Sir…"

" _Good boy._ "

Trenton took in a giant gulp of air as if invisible hands released him. He still seemed to struggle to be in pain, but at least now he could breath.

" _I'm not going to lose this fight because my sad pet can't follow orders…_ "

Grace couldn't take this anymore. This was too bizarre. She tried to logically think about it and her brain tried to fill in the gaps, but in that moment, all that she could think about was one thing: run. Grace knew that Flint was crazy, but this was a whole different level. This was a spiritual, you need to call a priest because there is a demon inside of you, crazy. Two personalities were trying to fight in one distorted body. It was almost too much to take in and comprehend. The doctor continued to talk with the other sinister voice in the room, but Grace knew that she needed to get out of this area and act like she never saw or heard anything. She was tired and exhausted. This was just her mind playing tricks on her. Right?

She started to back away slowly, trying not to draw any attention to herself as she knew she would have to pass the door in order to walk towards the waiting room. Taking in a deep breath, Grace misjudged the distance, and backed all the way up into a cart that held the clipboards that attached to the doors. And of course, they came crashing down. Grace's stomach leapt into her throat and she knew that she was going to be caught red handed. If she wanted to keep being her nosy self, Grace noted that she needed to get better at not causing a scene when she was listening in on conversations.

Trenton's body took its time to turn around and lock his eyes with her. Grace knew that she should have moved, should have done something and not just stand there looking like an idiot. But there she was. With their eyes locked, it was almost like she could feel that invisible pair of hands that were once coking Trenton, brush her neck. She refused to scratch the itch the feeling left, because she didn't dare move. The eyes staring back at her didn't belong to Trenton. They seemed to hold a darker soul, an older, more disturbed being was present behind lifeless eyes. They were watching her, taking her in. Trenton sinisterly smiled at her and Grace started to shake in her boots. She was scared. Everything was telling her to run and run away quickly, but she couldn't.

Flint's body stood up gracefully, in a way a king would, not someone who spent most of their twenties hunched over medical books. He closed the distance in a blink, and Grace parted her lips, letting out a shaky breath. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her muddy orbs from the black ones looking into her soul. She saw Trenton pick up his hand and brush some of Grace's hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger on her face before letting his hand fall to the side.

" _I didn't understand why he like you… but now… now I know why… It's almost as clear as day… This is good… This is good..._ "

Grace finally allowed herself to blink and expel the breath she couldn't hold anymore. She shuddered hearing the menacing voice speak to her as if she was like prime beef at a cattle auction. However, in her blink, it was almost as if nothing had just happened. The blonde had to do a double take, but Trenton was the one finally staring back at her. The one who annoyed her endlessly, she couldn't be more thankful he was back. He was picking off non-present lint off of his white lab coat, and he seemed annoyed with her.

"How many times am I going to have to ask you this? Like you can't be this fucking stupid that you don't know what I am saying to you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Grace responded, a questioning tone lingered on her tone.

"Ahh, there she is. If you had waited any longer to respond I was thinking that you were going to have a damn stroke on me. Glad I could confirm it was just your stupidity."

"I mean—what the fuck? What is going on—"

"Sanibel! I told you to behave… but look!" Benny shouted at Grace at the end of the hallway, approaching both his niece and his doctor.

Benny eyed Grace as if to tell her that she promised to behave herself. This yielded Grace to put her hands in her pockets and look away from both men. Benny started to pull her along after thanking Flint once more. Grace's uncle pushed open the door and was about to push Grace through so they could leave, but Grace hesitated and stole a look backwards at Trenton. He stared at her, but this time, his eyes held sadness. She didn't know why he was looking at her like that, as if he knew something she didn't, but she didn't want to think about it. This town was weird enough with metahumans running around, Grace didn't need to believe in the sleep-deprived tricks her brain was trying to pull on her.

Grace let Benny lead her out of the office, him waving his free arms around so she could see them. The blonde just smiled and engaged in a few words here and there. As they walked, Grace's mind was swimming, and this time, it was because she was sure that she was the one who was going crazy. Benny was trying to say something, or get her attention, but it just went in one ear and out the other. She knew it wasn't Trenton who was there in that room, she _knew._ Whatever was going on, nothing seemed to be adding up. Nothing made sense. This was all simply, insane.

And as if her day couldn't get any more horrible, Grace stopped in her tracks, now knowing why Benny was trying to get her attention. There he was. There was Arthur. Right there in front of her. Him and Benny were engaging in a conversation consisting of small talk and her uncle getting his casts off, but Curry's eyes never looked away from Grace's. He acted like she wasn't there, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Grace heard a muffled, congratulations, come from the long-haired man, and she didn't know if hearing his voice, even if her senses had dulled it, made her go into action or if it was something else. But Grace did what Arthur was doing to her.

She acted like he wasn't even there. So, she walked forward and hoped that Benny was trailing close behind her. She sucked in a breath and held her head up high, bracing herself for the impact to come. Neither one of the two stubborn fools moved away, and instead they let their shoulders collide. Grace knew that Arthur took an easy on her and it pissed her off. His body only moved slightly with the impact and to her, it was almost as if she was thrown off course. Arthur made no attempt to help Grace as she stumbled, and if he had she probably would have straight out thrown a punch to his jaw. Grace continued on, and she felt Arthur's baby blues drilling holes in the back of her head, and yet, she refused to turn around. She just stomped one muddy boot in front of the other. The blonde knew that she needed to get back to the boat. She was pissed, she was tired, but most importantly, she was _confused._


	18. Chapter 18

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about that long break, but I am back! Graduation was great and now my time has been filled with moving back in with my parents and applying for jobs... Please wish me luck! Anyway, I am going to try to go back with updating this every Monday, so we shall see if that holds true. I hope you like this chapter, it is a little different than my usual ones so you will have to tell me if you like the different POV.**

* * *

 **FatalMissy13: Haha, well I am sorry (but not sorry) that your lake is an ocean now :P And all I will say about Flint is this: What you think you may know, may not be correct :P Gotta keep that mystery element in there :P**

 **KyraReid: Yes they are! Thank you for the compliment and haha that is awesome! I have great timing then!**

 **Dragoness8982: That he is! I am so excited to bring you this next chapter, because I think that you will like it a lot!**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you so much for your kind words!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :PPP**

 **lokidoki9: Haha, because I am a fanfic writer and that is what we do... we aren't sorry for bringing strife to our readers :P It totally could! Don't worry, you may have something going with the dolphin there...**

 **I'm sorry to hear that! I feel you with the public speaking. See I love taking to people and such so you would never guess that I hate public speaking but I do! And dude! Why have you not updated in a year! See I always feel guilty about not updating... plus one of my best friends reads my fics so she tries to keep me on task with updating :P It actually is helpful lol**

 **Well I am glad that you like the chapter! See... the doc you just never know with him... and heheheheheh who knows what is going on with him *insert evil laugh here* And don't worry... both Arthur and Grace will play their own version of hero... all in good time that is... Hope you like this next update!**

 **0You'llneverknow0: Thank you! And I am so glad that you like this story that much! Hopefully I can keep up the good work and meet your expectations! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while... but I am going to try for every Monday again! And the verdict is in... I got a B in Biochem so I got a 3.88 for my final semester at uni :)**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you :) Here is the next update!**

 **Kiwi Cx: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new update!**

* * *

Benny didn't know exactly what was going on with his niece and her relationship with the guy that he was sure she liked, but he hadn't seen her act like this in a long time. Not since the passing of her father. When she gave him that money, he knew right then and there that something was wrong, and maybe he should have pestered her about it then, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Now, the balding man was concerned, half-intoxicated, and searching the village for Grace.

For the past week after getting his casts off, Grace seemed distant. She was distant after the whole ordeal of paying him the bet money, but this was different. Yes, she was trying to fix everything, and she was close to doing so, but now she was drunk while doing it. Benny figured that he didn't have any right to tell her to stop drinking while she tried to do something, but that would just be the pot calling the kettle black. It was as if seeing Curry, and him not acknowledging her, had hit her hard. Sighing, Benny took off his ball cap and scratched his head.

The older man went everywhere that he thought his niece would be. First, he tried the ale house, then he tried the beach, next he tried every place in between but still, he had no luck in finding the woman. He knew that she was probably safe, but he didn't want to take any chances with those idiots in the other village. He would have gone there to look for her, but it was cold and rainy out, and Egil's truck was still parked behind the bar. It would have been a miserable hike that way if she wanted to walk four hours there and four hours back.

When Benny had asked Egil if he had seen Grace, he just somberly replied that he hadn't, but the strange thing was that he never looked Benny in the eye. A trait that Benny knew, from experience, that someone was lying. He figured that like most people, that was Egil's tell, he knew something about Grace, but for some reason, Egil didn't want to tell him. Benny knew that the Scandinavian liked the blonde more than himself, but he just hoped that whatever Egil knew, it wasn't too terribly important to figure out the whereabouts of the blonde.

Personally, Benny just wanted to sit down and drown his sorrows in alcohol, but he thought he was going to be doing that with his niece, just like he did every year. Slowing up his feet, Benny started to kick around the gravel on the road, trying to think of anywhere else Grace would be. Without realizing it, Benny was starting to walk closer and closer to someone, but he kept his head down, and accidently hit shoulders with the other man. Benny was knocked back a bit, as if he contacted dried cement, but, a hand reached out trying to steady the older man.

Benny took a step back, making sure the man's arm fell off of Benny's shoulder. Benny was fine with his masculinity and sexuality, but he didn't need no man to help keep him up. He wasn't that old yet. Nevertheless, realization dawned on him as he snorted at how ironic it was that the man he was just thinking about, the one who had the closest ties with his niece was the one who he accidently bumped into.

"You should really watch where you are going there, son"

"I'm sorry, Benny. Something must have been on my mind—"

"Like my niece?" Benny said, without wasting a breath, calling Arthur out.

Benny watched as the taller, more fit man became tense with the question. Benny figured that it was mostly Arthur's fault as to why there was a rift between him and his niece, but even with Benny's years women were just as problematic now as they were in his younger days. He could offer some advice to the chap, but knowing Grace, Arthur should probably do the exact opposite of what Benny would suggest for a normal girl. The two men standing next to each other had that one thing in common about Grace; she was no usual woman. So, Benny just shrugged his shoulders in response knowing that Arthur wouldn't say anything about what happened to through their relationship overboard.

"Anyway, you see Sanibel around?" Benny said, going with Grace's last name so it would ease the tension in the air.

Benny watched Arthur and the man didn't lose the tension in his shoulders, but he did respond to this question.G

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Benny shuffled his feet, not knowing if it was his place to tell Arthur this, but Benny was worried. Maybe this guy could help, at least for the short term.

"Ahh, I'm just worried about her that's all. I can't find her anywhere…"

"Well, you know Grace, she will probably turn up somewhere." Arthur said, as a half-assed response.

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself… but this damn fucking day has everything out of whack and I just want to make sure she is okay…"

"What is so horrible about to day? I mean it's cold as fuck and rainy but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Grace's father passed away on this date." Benny licked his lips and scratched his raised eyebrows.

"Shit."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Arthur quested, a masked layer of concern growing in his voice.

"Nah, I am sure she is just somewhere on the island drinking away her sorrows. Usually we do it together, but I guess she wanted some alone time this year."

Arthur scratched his neck and refused to meet Benny's eyes, catching the double meaning in his tone of voice. Benny knew about the strain in the relationship Arthur had with Grace, the question was, how much did Benny really know? Curry put that thought under the rug as quickly as it came, knowing that if Grace had told Benny anything, the older man would probably have tried to kick his ass already, and he wouldn't be talking to him right now.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her and help you look."

"It's okay, son. If you find her, just tell her I am looking for her and I'll be at the ale house. I figure that it may be best that we both stop moving and one of us is stationary. Who knows, maybe she is trying to find me too, and we just keep missing each other."

"Maybe…" Arthur responded under his breath, but the long-haired man felt as if this was a little out of character for Grace.

The two of the part, with Benny pulling his jacket closer to himself and heading in the way of the ale house, presumably to catch up on the drinking he could have drunk but he was out searching for the blonde. Taking a few steps forward, Arthur tried to get the itching feeling in his brain to stop, but it wouldn't go away. Benny may have been headed to the ale house to drink, but Arthur knew that it wouldn't be a half-bad place to start his search for the "missing" blonde. So, Arthur turned his boots around in the wet gravel and put heel over toe until he made his way to the back of the ale house.

He didn't want to upset Benny, or have him think that he was going to go out of his way to search for the blonde, even though he knew that the older man probably knew that Arthur would go out of his way anyway. But, most importantly, he went to the back of the bar because he wanted to catch the owner off guard. Egil was probably Benny's first choice to go too as well for information, but Arthur knew the man a little bit better than Benny did. Arthur knew that Egil felt like he had strength when he was in a crowd. Arthur wasn't going to intimidate the man, but he knew that the Scandinavian would be more open and honest with him if there were no other onlookers on the conversation Curry was about to start with the bartender.

Just like Arthur had presumed, Egil was taking a quick break out back, trying to cool off and work back up the nerve to go inside. Egil loved his bar, but like any business owner would say, some days are better than others. Arthur let the car pass before he crossed the road. He knew that Egil had seen him, Arthur just had to make sure to keep him outside long enough to get the answers he needed out of the man.

"If I didn't know yah better, I would think yah were up to no good, Curry" Egil snorted, trying to make a joke.

Arthur knew that he probably was correct with that statement, because even though night still had yet to fall, the dark clouds above could practically fool anyone into believing that it was later than it was.

"I could see that…"

"Well, since I thought yah had something to say—"

"I do."

"Well, boy, spit it out or I got to go inside. Yah know how those damn sailors are."

"I do… but wait… How did you—?"

"From the way yah were walkin'. Yah only get interested in things involving that blonde and yah were walkin' like yah had somewhere to be."

"I'm not here about Grace…"

"Yah? Well yah could have fooled me then."

"But if I were… Why would you tell me and not Benny?"

"Because anyone with half a brain knows why she is alone right now. She doesn't want Benny questioning her drunk self on this somber day—"

"She told you then?"

"Wow, how many people had to screw that lightbulb into yah head to figure out that one."

"I don't know where this hostility is coming from. I fucking did nothing to you."

"Yah, but yah did something to Grace. I may not know the details, but it's not hard to notice that one. Both of yah are playing this stupid little game of yah. One of you is either going to have to come forward and talk about this or someone is goin' get hurt."

"I think I already hurt her, Egil." Arthur somberly said, letting his gaze drop from Egil's.

Egil ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair and knew that he had taken this conversation too far. He told Grace that he wouldn't give away what she may be doing today, and he knew that if this conversation continued any farther, he would breach his word with her. However, Arthur was almost like a son to the Scandinavian. He watched the long-haired man grow up and he knew that Grace, in the short time she had been here, had already made him better. Egil cursed under his breath and knew that he was probably going to kick himself in the ass for this later on.

"She came by really early this morning and I caught her taking unopened booze off the shelf."

"Anything else? How and what did she take? Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She took like two bottles of vodka and one of whiskey if I remember correctly. She didn't tell me where she was going, but she did tell me that I should put the bottles on her tab. That's when I started to question if she was just going to take the liquor without me knowing and she actually rolled her eyes. She told me that she wasn't the type to do that and was going to leave a note that she took it, I believe her especially since there already was a notepad and pen on the counter. As if that was the first thing she thought of before she took the alcohol—"

"That still doesn't help me locate her—"

"I'll get to that part if yah hush. I also knew that because you're the only one who steals from me without paying up in the end…"

Arthur glared at Egil, and gave him a look to get back to the part of the story that may actually help him locate the blonde.

"Anyway, we got to talking and she let it spill that it was the anniversary of her father's death. I knew she felt sad about it, but it was almost as if something more was bothering her. So, I told her that the alcohol was free this time around, thanking me, she just about headed out of the door, but then it was almost as if she had other plans. As I was starting to clear off the tables from the night before, she told me that the stars would be clearly visible tonight and she was going to toast to them. Then, she left. I have no clue what that shit means, but if yah do, that's what she told me. It is supposed to rain all night… I have no idea what her crazy ass was thinking."

With those words, it was almost as if lightning had struck Arthur. He knew exactly where the girl was. It was a little out of the way, but no one in their right mind would ever think to look for her there. It was almost like she was hiding in plain sight. She probably told Egil that phrase just in case something happened and someone had to put two and two together to come find her. Arthur knew that Grace was smart, but still, every time it surprised him just how smart she really was. Arthur didn't wait for Egil to say another word and instead took off jogging down the path he came up. Egil shouted a mocking thank you towards Curry, and Arthur held up his hand to thank the Scandinavian before picking up his pace.

* * *

Sure enough, Arthur's hunch was current. There was Grace, sitting alone on the beach, the waves close enough to issue a warning that at any minute, the water wouldn't hesitate to drench her with an incoming wave. A little latern, one that was probably used for safety purposes if the boat ever lost power during a storm sat on the sand, just next to Grace's hip as she looked out into the black water. By the time Arthur had finally made his way to the secluded beach, it was dusk and it seemed like Grace, without even talking to her, was quite inebriated. Two empty bottles of liquor sat next to her, and Grace was nursing the last bottle that had less than a third of the alcohol in it.

It was amazing that this girl was still sitting upright and wasn't puking her guts out. Curry figure that she nursed the bottles all day, but boy, was she in for a rough morning. Arthur started to cross over the sand dunes, sand kicking up and hitting his pantleg. He started to approach her hesitantly, knowing that the last time the two of them were on this beach, Grace presumably had thought that he was kissing Mera. Not only that, but, Mera's words were coming back to haunt Curry. Why did he care so much for the drunk blonde on the beach?

He could take this moment and turn around. It isn't like she would ever know if he found her. He could just go back to the bar and tell Benny about her location, let him deal with her fall out. She wasn't his responsibility, he could turn around and never look back, none of this would ever be a problem for himself again. However, something kept him walking forward until he was standing right next to Grace. He knew then, that there was no turning back now. Come hell or high water. He watched the waves lapping against the sand, and he listened for a while, hoping and praying that they were alone. That no one was there in that murky water that could do something to harm the two of them.

"Asshole" Grace said, unevenly.

Arthur watched as Grace pressed the bottle of vodka to her lips as she stared up at him. She took a big swig of it and made a face of disgust as she pulled the bottle away from her face. Arthur saw that her face was red and blotchy, some of it from the alcohol and some of it from the clear tear-streaked face that was looking up at him. Grace was finally releasing pent up emotion, and here Arthur was, about to rub more salt in the wound.

"You're a fuck... fuckin' asshole" Grace said, slurring her words when Arthur didn't respond to her first comment.

She used her hands and pushed herself off the sand, stumbling with her steps. Arthur put his arms out to steady her, but Grace refused them. She would rather fall than accept his help right now. The blonde looked the long-haired man up and down and scoffed at him.

"My father would fuckin' hate your guts… He would hate all of them."

"Grace I don't—"

"You don't get fuckin' talk right now… stupid shitface."

Arthur knew that in any other situation, seeing Grace this drunk would be funny, but right now he didn't have any other emotion other than worry written on his face. And apparently, Grace saw it.

"Don't fuckin' look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like you actually care… like you fuckin' give rats ass about me…"

"I do care about you, Sanibel."

"Yeah? Then why avoid me… huh? You are horrible."

"You're mad because I didn't call?"

"I'm fuckin' mad… I'm fuckin' mad because you were supposed to help me off this fuckin island."

Sighing, Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to calm the situation down and get Grace to act rational with him. He knew that he could manhandle the blonde, but if she did remember anything from tonight with their exchange, he really wouldn't recover from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her home that way. With or without context, Grace would fight him on anything to come if he did that.

"I was going to, but you weren't home" Arthur said, trying to keep his face and tone neutral.

"Heh… well that great. You were busy screwing that red head…" Grace chuckled, placing the bottle of vodka to her lips again and looked out at the ocean.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"You heard me. You were too busy putting your dick into a girl that wasn't me… you ass" Grace tried to take a step forward but caught herself before she stumbled.

She stayed rooted in the sand, knowing that movement probably wasn't the best thing to attempt at the moment.

Arthur let her comment roll off of him, knowing that she didn't mean it. He knew that Grace didn't feel that way for him. It didn't surprise him how brash she was being with her wording, what was surprising was that he had gotten under her skin this much. He knew she was hurting when he passed her without saying anything, but he couldn't imagine how much it did until now.

"You know, nothing happened with her."

"How can I believe damn thing come out of your mouth? I saw you making out with her… hours after our date!" Grace picked up her voice, her slur becoming more present when she did so.

Arthur raised his hands knowing that nothing was going to make sense in her intoxicated brain. Grace was going to think what she wanted in this state whether it was right or wrong.

"For the record, I never kissed Mera. Thinking that I would is kinda nasty… she is my sister…" Arthur swallowed same fake bile rising up in his throat about how nasty it would be to actually kiss Mera.

However, his phrase went over Grace's head and she started making her way over to him. She stumbles and almost falls over, but Arthur wouldn't let her. He grabbed her before he could, and she came in contact with his chest, using him for most of her support since her legs were so weak and filled with an overabundance of alcohol in her blood.

"You know what, _Curry?_ " Grace purred up through her eyelashes, letting the bottle of vodka fall onto the sand as she placed both of her palms on Arthur's chest to steady herself.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me, _Sanibel_ " Arthur using the same tone as Grace did when she said his last name.

Arthur watched the gears behind her eyes slowly turn in her inebriated state and he took off his grip from her arm and wrapped it around Grace's waist to offer her body more support as she talked. Arthur could smell the harsh scent of vodka roll off her tongue as Grace spoke.

"You're sexy… Like a real sexy beast…"

"Really?" Arthur raised his eyebrows and chuckled, not being able to resist laughing at Grace's words.

In this moment, he wished he could reach into his back pocket for his phone to record Grace saying this to him. He would never let it down. Granted he never would, but some proof would be nice.

"Yep!," Grace popped the 'p' and continued, "And I cannot stand you" Grace beamed up at Curry with an exaggerated smile on playing on the corner of her lips.

"Heh, I would have never guessed that…" Arthur mocked her in a teasing manner.

Grace ignored the tone of voice Arthur took with her, not really registering that he was teasing her.

"But… I'm pissed."

"Why are you pissed?"

"I am still pissed that I saw you kiss redhead… she was really pretty… like SO pretty. I want to be that pretty… Can you introduce me to her? Like damn she was hot… but… that isn't the point… wait… what was the point?" A look of confusion crossed Grace's face but Arthur had no words for her because he didn't know what she was getting at either.

"You know I—"

"Shhhh" Grace placed a finger on Arthur's lips to shush him as she tells him that she needed quiet to think about the point she was trying to make.

"I got it… I think…"

"Well?"

"The point is that… she got you first… and like I can understand why… you are like so beautiful… and such a hunk of a man… plus… if saved her like me… you're just like… so nice… you're like _hunkules…_ "

"Is that right?" Arthur smiled, never have been called that in his life, and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, that's right… you growl and snap at me… just like a mean dog… but… I do that too you too… but like… I like you… like I fuckin' like _like_ you… Like I like you a lot in the romantic sense… and the I want fuck you as well…" Grace paused to tilt her head to the side, "And I want to be friends with you… but I want all of it with you too. Like more than friends… I just… I want you and I don't know why."

Grace took a pause to gather her thoughts to say something more, but Arthur doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't need to hear any more of it. Instead, he placed a hand on the nape of her neck, bowing his head down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. However, just as their lips touched, Grace removed herself quickly from the embrace and that's when Arthur felt something wet against his leg and boots, and then he smelled it.

"I'm sorry…" Grace said mumbling and rubbing her mouth on the back of hand.

Arthur leaned his head back and remarked that it was nice as it lasted. He should have guessed, with his luck, that Grace would puke on him. He should have seen it coming, but he let his emotions get the better of him. Arthur let his head fall back to its normal position as he listened to Grace profusely try to apologize for vomiting on him.

"Grace… its fine."

She meets his eyes and Grace was about to apologize again, but before she could, Arthur bent down, placing an arm behind her legs and the other just by her shoulder blades. He swiftly picked her up and adjusted her weight as he started to carry her bridal style.

"God… you're a lump…"

"You should work out more than… _Hunkules_ … Don't kill my dream here…"

Grace tucked herself into Arthur, absorbing his warmth as he started to take the long walk back to her ship. The two remained quiet until Grace broke it.

"Thank you…"

"No problem, Sanibel."

"I just…"

"You just what?" Arthur asked, hoping that she didn't need to puke again.

"I just wished you liked me the way I like you…"

Arthur stopped walking and looked down at Grace. Her brown orbs looked up at him and he held her gaze with his stunning blue eyes.

"Who says I don't like you? Because I do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Regan: Thank you! I am so happy that you liked this previous chapter and I had a lot of fun writing drunk grace (as you probably could tell). I also want to thank you for the wonderful compliment! I am happy that you are enjoying how I am trying to give everyone a decent level of depth and personality to their character so it means a lot that you noticed it! And omg, I love Benny :P He is honestly, if not my favorite, pretty close to it, character to write.**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you! And thank you! Don't worry I will keep you guys all updated on my life (even if you don;t want to know :P)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Grace opened her brown eyes slowly, the only glow in the room being the emergency light by the door. She didn't feel it when she first woke up, but once her eyes focused and she shifted positions, she finally realized why she had woken up. It almost felt like her head was being sawed in half, making this hangover one of the worst ones she had had in a while. The blonde tried to shut her eyes and roll to the side to block the soft glow with her back, but the movement made the contents in her stomach start to turn. Grace opened her eyes wide and shot out of bed, holding a hand over her mouth as she made a mad dash towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open quickly, it smacked against the wall as the hinges creaked, Grace dropped down and leaned over the toilet just in time.

She emptied the contents of her stomach, heaving a few times as liquid and very little food came out of her. When her body calmed down enough to allow her to take a breath, Grace reached up and flushed the toilet, trying to clear some of the vile vomit away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and she could feel the acid eating away at the back of her throat. However, none of that pain could take away the feeling that was inside her head. So, the only thing she did was lay her head on the rim of the porcelain, feeling like she was about to die. The toilet seat felt cool against her face and Grace didn't dare move in fear that she would start vomiting again. Every so often she could feel her stomach churn, almost as if it was keeping pace with the waves that rocked the boat.

Granted, Grace knew that this was from the alcohol, but she couldn't help but internally laugh at the fact that this almost looked like she was sea sick. The last time she was sick on a boat, she was eight years old with the stomach flu. Even then, she didn't feel as bad as she did right now. Taking a breath in through her mouth and letting it out through her nose, Grace tried to steady her breath, all the while trying to avoid the smell of what was once in her stomach. So, laying on the toilet seat, she tried to think through the events of the previous night. All she really remembered was walking to the beach that Arthur had taken her too, and then sitting down on the sand, watching the tide go out and then back in, all the while taking sip after sip of alcohol to not only warm her body, but make her mind forget.

She did remember she was sad about her father's passing and she felt guilty for not getting drunk with Benny, but she was happy that she took the time to be alone. For some reason, it was almost like her drunk escapades made her feel as if a weight was taken off her shoulders. She couldn't remember anything else, but funnily enough, in the back of her mind, she had a strange feeling that Arthur had come to talk to her at some point during the night. However, she didn't know if that was just her headache trying to take advantage of the situation and make her emotional, or if he really did talk. And if they did, she had no clue as to what they conversed about. Taking a deeper breath than usual in, Grace paused and snorted it out, thinking it stupid that Arthur would be there when he was acting as if she didn't even exist.

That's when she assumed that it was all in her head and she had just gotten drunk, found her way back, and wasn't too worse for wear if she was back in one piece with all her belongings aboard the ship. Plus, it was a good sign that there wasn't a strange male in her bed either. There had been more than a few drunken nights her freshman year of college that Grace wanted to forget about, regarding the random hookups she had apparently brought back to her room to have some fun for the night. But, that was the last she thought about it, because Grace turned her head and started to vomit the rest of her stomach up.

This time, she took a big breath afterwards, almost gasping, but her stomach didn't seem to be moving around inside of her as much as before. The blonde reached up and flushed the small toilet again, but before she could lay her head back down on the cool toilet seat, she heard Benny running and yelling at her.

"Kid you gotta move right now…"

Grace just managed to get out of the way before Benny was right next to her, his own face deep in the toilet bowl as he emptied his own stomach. Grace scooted backwards and took Benny's hat from his head, making sure to toss it into the hallway so nothing would get on it with the two of them sharing in their sickness. Grace let herself lean her head back on the wall watching Benny's form heave up the contents of his stomach. Grace did make the mistake of sniffing the air, and the smell made her gage. She tried to swallow back down the vomit that was threatening to come back up. The blonde was just happy that she wasn't a sympatric puker. Grace closed her eyes and stayed where she was, letting the wall support her head and back.

She heard Benny flush the toilet but she didn't dare move from her spot. If Benny wanted out of the bathroom, then he could either move around her, or move her body himself. Nevertheless, Benny didn't make a move to leave the bathroom and she presumed that he sat opposite of her letting the small sink support his body. She knew that if she looked at Benny, then she would try to crack a joke about how they probably looked like they had a severe medical problem, but it hurt to breath with her head pounding like it was, she didn't want to attempt laughter. But, that hasn't ever stopped her before.

"God, never let me drink that much ever again" Grace groans and wipes a hand over her face but refuses to open her eyes.

"Heh well you honestly should be thanking your boyfriend there, I honestly thought you were going to be worse this morning" Benny chuckled.

Grace opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light before moving her head to look at Benny. She squinted her eyes, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, I was passed out through more of the ordeal, but I did wake up in the middle of the night with a blanket over me. So, I thought that you came home so I went down to check. And what do I see but your giant of a boyfriend holding your hair back as you threw up, in this tiny bathroom. It was a sight to see, let me tell you. Then, he almost had to force feed you some water before putting you to bed. I tried to creep back up the stairs because in my opinion you were already well taken care of. But—"

"But what?"

"But your boyfriend caught me before I could get back up the stairs and told me that I shouldn't worry about anything, that he would clean everything up. After that, I passed the fuck out again, but I woke up again this morning when Curry left. He stayed up all night looking over you to make sure you were okay. Making sure someone didn't have severe alcohol poisoning."

Grace felt her mouth go dry, the burning sensation in the back of her throat amplified. She looked at the used, folded towel on the side of the sink that was still damp. The blonde forced herself to swallow and knew that that cloth was used to keep down her temperature and Benny really was telling the truth. That meant that her mind wasn't playing tricks and the two of them did have a conversation—she just didn't know about what.

"That's great for him, but I didn't ask for him to stay?"

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard—"

"Benny I am sure. He was probably just trying to… I don't know... You're probably lying to me or something."

"Why would I lie about that?"

Grace was about to comment, but she didn't have the words to do so. She honestly didn't have a valid excuse this time for Arthur staying and taking care of her. Was she really that inebriated that he felt so concerned, after everything, to take care of her?

"Do you care to finally tell me what the hell is going on between the two of you?" Benny asked, pulling Grace from her thoughts.

The blonde sighed and knew this conversation was going to come up sooner, rather than later with the two of them. She just wished Benny had picked a better time to approach the subject. But, as luck would have it, just before Grace could open her mouth and answer, Benny's face turned a little green. She watched the older man shift, returning his head to the toilet. She allowed him to finish what he was doing and waited for him to flush the toilet. He returned to his normal position and wiped his mouth with the damp cloth that was sitting on the edge of the sink.

"I am too old for this shit" Benny muttered under his breath, but Grace still heard him.

"Then you need to stop drinking so much, old man."

"I shouldn't be this bad… I'm like a fucking alcoholic."

"Just remember, you're the one who said it not me. You know, they say that the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

Benny shot daggers at Grace who just gloated at her comment, thinking that it was a pretty good one. The moment faded between the two and Grace leaned her head back against the wall again. She didn't know why, but she started to delve into the story of what happened, explaining the issue of coming back and witnessing what it looked like to be Arthur kissing a woman with red hair.

"Did you actually see them kiss?' Benny questioned.

"It sure as hell looked that way."

"I'm pretty sure not even that man is stupid enough to mess up a relationship with you. I wouldn't want you as a spitfire ex, that is for sure."

"We don't have a relationship, Benny" Grace sighed and was about to say something more, but the pounding in her head picked back up again.

"If you want my advice—"

"I don't" Grace said, cutting her uncle off.

"Like I was saying, my suggestion would be to go find him and get the whole story from him. After last night, maybe you saw something that you thought was there, but really wasn't. You need to hear his side of things."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side with these things."

"I am on your side, but I am tired of watching you sulk and not deal with your problems. So, grow a pair."

"My pair is bigger than yours."

"You want to see? Because we can prove that right here and right now" Benny pointed to the crotch of his jeans and Grace couldn't help but start laughing.

Benny joined in with her and eventually, when they settled down, Grace started to stand up and claim that she was going to try and sleep off the rest of this hangover. Benny wished her good luck and if she needed the bathroom at all, to go use the one in the deck house because he wasn't going to be leaving their small bathroom anytime soon. Grace just shook her head at him and dragged her feet to her room and shutting the door behind her. She plopped down, face first on her bed, and tried to get some more, much needed sleep.

* * *

Grace was nursing some water and eating a bowl of captain crunch cereal with milk threatening to trickle down the sides of the bowl with every spoonful. It was nearing midnight and she could hear the snores coming from Benny's quarters as the blonde watched the boat sway in the calm waters of the ocean from the captain's chair. After sleeping all day, her headache had subsided substantially, and besides that morning she had no need to return to the bathroom to empty her stomach. The same thing could not be said for Benny, however. He was practically on the floor by the time Grace woke up in the evening, and like he said, true to his word, he didn't leave that bathroom for anything.

The blonde had finally persuaded him to get some sleep in his own room, knowing that that would be more comfortable in the long run. Plus, she wouldn't have to worry about Benny complaining about how bad his back was hurting him when he finally got over his mess of a hangover. Taking another bite of cereal, Grace used her index finger to wipe the side of her mouth to catch the milk that was spilling out of the corners. Grace was midway to taking another bite, but the someone started to knock on the door to get to the inside of the boat. Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde didn't know who it could have been at this time of night, and on top of that, the person had to be extremely quite because she didn't even notice that someone climbed aboard the ship.

She set down the bowl and spoon and cautiously approached the door. Opening it a crack, just to see who was on the other side, Grace came to see a face she was surprised would stop by at all. Grace opened the door up all the way, after confirming who it was. She didn't say anything to Arthur, but stepped to the side to allow him to come in. The two didn't say anything to each other, even after Grace let the door shut behind the long-haired man. The two stood there in awkward silence, and Grace almost felt like she was having butterflies in her stomach. She felt subconscious about how she looked, knowing that she looked horrible and needed a shower. However, if Arthur really cared about her, he wouldn't mind that she was in a large, comfy sweater and some leggings. Especially after the night she had.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Grace asked, swinging her arms at her sides and trying to look anywhere at Arthur, thinking that this conversation was already awkward before it even started.

"I just wanted to come and make sure that you and Benny were doing okay."

"So, you decided to stop by, like almost close to midnight to do that?"

"I uhh… yeah… not such a great plan… I know" Arthur said, scratching the back of his neck.

Grace crossed her arms in front of her, and the air became thick around the two of them. She watched as Arthur migrated his hand from the back of his neck to running it through his hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Arthur said, dropping his hand down by his arm.

"For last night. Benny told me you took care of me."

"Oh yeah, that. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal."

"Well, it is for me. So, thank you for that. And I'm sorry if I said anything embarrassing. I know that I probably didn't mean half of what I said, so again I am really sorry for that."

"You don't have to worry. You didn't say anything that bad."

"Still though."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job."

"And that is?" The corner of Grace's lips upturned and her voice took on a teasing tone.

"Watching out for my girl" Arthur said without hesitation.

However, his words lingered in the air, and Grace dropped the corner of her mouth so she had more of a frown on her face.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Arthur said, confusion written on his face

"Stop calling me your girl and stop with… all this kindness being extended towards me. I'm not trying to get into this right now, but if I really meant something to you, you wouldn't be out frolicking with other women."

Arthur shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. After thinking that the two finally were making progress again, it seemed that they were right back at the start, at square one.

"Just for the record, like I told you last night, the girl you saw, Mera, she is like a sister to me. What you saw, was not me kissing her and I was actually trying to defend you. Honestly, you have nothing to be jealous of. You're crazy, but for some reason, I can't get my mind off of you. And as much as you piss me off, I just wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that I'm not some fucked up asshole" Arthur stated with a defensive tone.

Grace was happy that she finally heard the truth. She was elated to know that Arthur thought that she had nothing to worry about, that he liked her just as she was. He even confirmed, without so many words, that he held a torch for her. However, what came out of her mouth, wasn't anything to related to how she felt. It was the complete opposite.

"I'm sorry that my crazy behavior pissed you off then. Next time, maybe you should fucking reach out and try to the explain the situation to me instead of standing there as if you were a deer in headlights."

Arthur licked his lips, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for wanting a girl that I can tease and be soft with. That I don't have to have a cussing match, ending in a disagreement every single time we fucking spoke to each other."

"Then I guess you picked the wrong girl. Maybe next time you will go for someone a little more refine and not tough around the edges."

"Yeah, I guess so. That way, I wouldn't have to be having such a stupid conversation with a girl who pity drinks herself into a stupor."

"Well then, since you said your piece about how shitty of a person I am, and how you won't man up when you're wrong, there is the door."

"My. Fucking. Pleasure."

"It could have been your pleasure, but that boat has finally set sail."

Arthur gave Grace one last look as if regret was forming on his face, but instead of saying anything more, he opened the door and let it slam shut behind him. Grace felt heat rising in her cheeks as she went to go pout in the captain's chair. She picked up her bowl of cereal, but she had lost her appetite. Trying to swallow a lump that formed in her throat, Grace felt her eyes well with tears, but she refused to let any of them escape. She didn't know why she responded to him like that, but she did, and now, now her fate was sealed with the man. Or, at least she thought it was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so two questions here, the first one being that yes, I am obsessed with deadpool 2 and was thinking about taking on a cable x OC fanfic. Would any of you be interested in reading that? Also, this one is the serious one, and I want your guy's honest opinion's because you read my writing. I have been playing with this idea for a while... but... do you think I could write a decent book? Should I even attempt to write a book, or no?**

* * *

 **Ohmicrofilm: Haha, well I am glad that I could keep you on your toes then :) And don't worry, after some more "he said/she said" you'll get some fun fluff thrown in, I promise. However, it wouldn't be life if things ran as smoothly as we wanted, and yes I know this isn't life, but I love playing with you guys *insert evil laugh here.***

 **monkeybaby: Thank you!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: I know right!?**

 **TeelanaFalcao: ****Obrigado pelo elogio e estou feliz que você tenha gostado do último capítulo! Por favor, desculpe o meu péssimo português, estou usando o google translate para responder a isso. De qualquer forma, espero que você aproveite este capítulo também, embora não seja cheio de muitas reviravoltas como o último.**

* * *

"And here we have this SOB" Grace sighed, pointing to the engine.

The mechanical repair consultant was walking around the engine room talking notes of everything that Grace pointed out. The blonde could see his eyebrows rise occasionally, not believing that someone was able to do all this by themselves.

"I gotta ask, who repaired all of this?"

"That bad?" Grace chuckled.

"Whoever it is, I want to offer them a job" The consultant sighed, being completely serious with his statement.

"Then thank you for the compliment,"

"Really, you?"

"Honey, don't judge a book by its cover just because I'm a female. I did a year as a mechanical engineering major before I came to the fishing industry again to get some money."

The consultant, who was completely bald and around Benny's age, just nodded at the woman, having nothing to say in response to her statement.

"Anyway, that stuff isn't what the real issue is. Most of that on the other side of the room is fixed, what I really need an opinion on is this hunk of junk right here" Grace slapped the side of the engine to draw the man's attention.

The mechanic took a few good looks at it, his brow furrowing in frustration. He put down his clipboard and decided to get his hands dirty, doing everything that Grace had already tried.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but there really isn't much left to do, Miss Sanibel—"

"Sanibel or Grace is fine."

"Well, as I was saying Sanibel, you have done everything that I would have done to try and get this thing started and I have no clue why it isn't working."

"That was what I was afraid you would say," Grace's face took on a solemn look.

"In my professional experience, the only thing left to do is to hall the rest of this metal out of here and sell it for scraps. You need to get yourself a new engine."

Grace licked her lips and nodded at the man. She ranked a dirty hand through her blonde hair, smearing black grease in it. She had finally reached the final point in dealing with this engine. A part of her was pissed that she couldn't beat the engine into submission, but the other part was happy that she finally could stop working on the piece of shit.

"Let's hear the quote then."

"It's not going to be pretty…" The consultant pressed his lips into a thin line and showed Grace the clipboard.

The blonde took one look at the clip board and shook her head, flipping her cheeks with air and pushing the fluid out of her mouth.

"You're not pulling any punches here…"

"And this is the cheapest—"

"I know, that's why I called you guys. Hence the free first consultation."

The man waved his pen at Grace as if she had done her research about the subject. The blonde resisted rolling her eyes at the man. Swallowing harshly, Grace ushered the consultant towards the door, thanking him for coming out and helping her with the quote. However, all she wanted to do was sit down and comprehend the cost of the new engine. It would probably cost an arm and a leg, but if she just gave up a kidney on the black market, she would have enough money to remodel her room on the boat. Grace smiled at her own internal monologue earning her a strange look from the consultant. Nevertheless, Benny and her didn't have that kind of money to spare.

They may have gotten sufficient funds if they had gotten through the whole fishing season without an issue, but even then, after taxes and dividing up money for cost of living for the two of them, it would still have been a stretch. Probably, if that had happened, one of them would have had to take out a loan. Grace would want to, but Benny would refuse to let her take out a loan unless it was for school, and he would take on more debt than what he already had. Grace was never sure how much debt Benny had, but, she did know that there was a reason that during the off season he typically stayed on the boat. Hell, his address on his license stated the exact docking position they always kept their fishing vessel.

Walking the man out, she watched him as he crossed the side of the boat and when he had his feet steady on the dock, he handed the piece of paper with the pricing of the new engine. She nodded her head in thanks to the man, and when he turned his back to go on his way, Grace instinctively crimpled the piece of paper in her hand. She was done with playing the what-ifs game with herself. The real question was how to get the money for a new engine or just buy a new boat all together to get home. The latter wasn't an option, she still had too much sentimental attachment to this hunk of metal, and asking Benny to do anything was stupid. He just got his arms out of his casts, and if Grace told him what kind of situation they were in, he would do something stupid and rash.

That stupid and rash decision was what she was going to make. Benny was too old and couldn't keep up with the demands of a new fishing vessel, but Grace figured that if she could find someone to take her on, she could make enough money to get the engine and then they could go home. The whole time that they spent on this remote island would then just become a distant memory. Yes, this was an excuse to get away from how Grace treated Arthur a few nights ago, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself. At least, not yet.

Plus, someone, Benny, had to stay on the ship while she was away. The reason why that duty fell to him was again, in Grace's mind, he was still an old man with limbs that he couldn't fully use. That way, no one could ticket them for just leaving the boat there. If it was being used as a living vessel along with a working one, they couldn't ticket them while they were docked, even if they didn't have the spot bought and paid for. Chewing on her lip, Grace unfurled the piece of paper and took another look at the quote of a new engine and installing it. Taking a few breaths, Grace tried to steady her breathing. She had been crying a lot lately, and she was not about to start frustration crying over this too.

She held her head high, knowing that this wasn't the time to let her emotions take over. The blonde had bigger things to worry about. Nodding her head to herself, Grace turned and headed to her room. Once she got there, she placed the quote on her end table next to her bed. Then, she proceeded to locate her duffle bag and start stuffing it with things she would need. She was serious about obtaining this new job. In her mind, there was no other way. A fishing boat would pay a lot of money to have her as a greenhorn, if they could get past her being a girl. No one was hiring around here, and the blonde knew that she needed to take a break from this small village. Everything started to seem like it was closing in on her.

She knew that she shouldn't have treated Arthur that way when he came to check up on her and Benny, especially after he looked after her on the anniversary of her father's passing. Blinking her eyes repeatedly, Grace tried to use that action as if she was swatting away her own thoughts of guilt. Yes, she felt guilty and it was her fault that things were the way they were right now, but she was also stubborn. Arthur started it, and as elementary as that sounds, Grace just didn't know how to tell him sorry. At this point, it wasn't like she could walk up to the long-haired man and say the simple two words. In this case, it was going to be long and heartfelt, two things that Grace tried to avoid like the plague.

The blonde finished up placing everything that she needed in her duffle bag, most of it consisted of warm clothes and underwear. She almost zipped it up but went into the bathroom to grab some supplies as well, especially those of the feminine variety, thinking that the job she was determined to get, wouldn't be well stocked for her needs. The left-over things, like a pocket calendar and personal items, Grace placed in her backpack. She finally zipped both things up. She placed the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and then placed the duffle bag's straps on her right shoulder as well.

She carried her items upstairs, and found an old notepad and a pen that was running out of ink. With her chicken-like writing style, she left a brief, but quick note for Benny explaining the situation. Sanibel knew that she needed to leave before Benny came back from the grocery store, because if she didn't, she would be having a stern lecture from Benny. That was the last thing that she wanted. She made the note simple and to the point, Benny was already going to be pissed, so it was better just to go with it now, and call him later when he couldn't do anything about the decision that she took, both without notice and randomly.

Fixing the straps of her duffle bag and backpack, Grace pushed the door open that leaded to the deck of the boat. She took a deep breath, putting one foot in front of the other. Her next stop was to find Egil and get his assistance. She needed to borrow his truck and since there was no one else to bring it back for her, Egil would have to be the one taking her. Either that, or she would threaten to just leave it in the next town over, and she knew that with Egil, that wouldn't be the most favorable choice for him. Who knew what those creeps would do to it if they figured out that it was the bartender's from the village theirs was feuding with. So, off the blonde went, to go find the Scandinavian bartender that she would rope into this mess with her.

* * *

There was no one else out back, so Grace decided to drop her bags there, leaning up against the wall. She took a few breaths, trying to decide if this really was the best course of action she should take. She twirled her father's pearl in her fingers, and continued to write a pros and cons list. However, her list was interrupted by Egil swinging the door open to get some cool air and probably a break from cleaning everything up from the previous night.

"Hey, Egil" Grace gave up a tender smile, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"What's up? Yah okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just—"

"I was beginning to think that something happened to you. I was getting worried, especially since I haven't seen you in a while and you took a lot of alcohol from me."

"Heh, yeah I guess. It was a rough morning when I woke up."

"And the night? How did that go?"

"Eh… not the best, at least not according to Benny."

Egil nodded his head and glanced away from Grace, as if there was something on his mind and he was debating if he should bring it up or tell her about it. Making up his mind, Egil opened his mouth.

"And Arthur? I figured he was a part of the night, he was very adamant about seeing yah. I figured that was why yah haven't stopped by because yah figured out that I told him—"

"Where is this coming from? In no way is me not stopping by more often about you. Trust me. If I had a problem with you I would tell you right away, and I hope you would do the same for me. But, to answer your question, yes he did, and it was probably for the best. I still have no clue what I said to him that night, we really haven't been on speaking terms recently, however, Benny told me that he took care of me for the night."

"That is good to hear. I still just—"

"Seriously, this isn't on you so please drop it. You're fine, Egil. Trust me."

Egil nodded his head and smile at the blonde who couldn't help but do the same. The only problem was that for some reason, the smile made her feel like she was lying. Her heart started to beat faster when Egil made a point to shift, indicating that he was probably getting ready to end his break, stop talking with her, and go back into the bar.

"Egil?"

"Yes, Sanibel?"

"I know this is a big ask of you, but I don't know who to ask—"

"Are yah pregnant?"

"Wait… What? No, no, no, this isn't that kind of conversation, don't worry!" Grace blushed, not realizing how that could have sounded.

"Okay, but I was just making sure," Egil let out a laugh that diffused any tension between the two of them, "But what can I do yah for?"

"I know that you are going to be against this, but I need you to take me to the next town over…"

"Then why didn't yah just say, I can get the keys for yah right now—"

"It's just that, I won't be coming back for a while…"

"Sanibel… what are yah—"

"I'm going to go try my luck at being a greenhorn on a crabbing vessel. There are a few that I looked up on the way over here that are departing from the other village. I am knowledgeable, even though I haven't been on a crab boat before, but I need the money."

"What do yah mean you need the money?"

"The engine is shot and I know that Benny and I won't be able to pull enough money together for it. Plus, a loan really isn't an option here and it isn't like anyone here that is looking for someone, iis paying a whole lot."

"Sanibel yah can work here. I will pay yeah, yah know that."

"I know Egil, but I couldn't ask such a big thing from you. Also, I'm pretty sure that I would have to be working minimum wage for the rest of my life to pay off the cost of the new engine we need, and that isn't even including installation costs" Grace sighed, fixing the black beanie on her head subconsciously.

"I really don't like this plan yah have."

"I know, and I know you don't approve, but please I just need a ride. You can act like you never even saw me."

"Does Benny know?"

Grace stayed silent and pressed her lips into a hard line. That confirmed Egil's worries and he sighed deeply. The blonde licked her lips, not knowing what Egil was going to do next.

"I'll take yah."

"Really?" Grace asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, let me grab the keys, load up the truck" Egil pointed to the bed of the truck and Grace nodded her head, watching Egil disappear back into the ale house. She loaded up the truck with her stuff and by the time she was finished, Egil had returned. He opened the driver's side door and got into the truck without saying a word to Grace. Grace followed suit, figuring that Egil was ready to leave. Egil placed the key into the transmission, but he didn't start the car.

"Yah aren't acting like this because of Arthur, are yah?"

"I already told you that Curry isn't a part of this decision at all."

Egil gave Grace a look as if he knew otherwise. The Scandinavian still took her word, and decided not to pry into the matter. He turned on the trunk and backed out of the drive, then they started to make their way to the next village over. Grace watched as the world passed by on the outside of the window as light rain started to fall. She was thankful that her bags were water proof. The two didn't say anything as the village disappeared behind them, but Egil broke the silence first.

"Yah don't have to do this alone."

"… I know… But, I need to. I need to find out what I really need… and what I really want."


	21. Chapter 21

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

 **A/N: Just an FYI, but there will be no update next week because I will be going on vacation :)**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: Thank you!**

 **lokidoki9: Haha! I was wondering where you went! Typically you review right after I post a chapter so I figured you were busy or something. And speaking about harsh reviews, I feel you on that one. That is why I put my Magneto fic on hiatus. After I got ripped a part by someone, I just didn't have any love for the story anymore. Now, I can laugh at it, but I still don't know if I can or will ever go back to that fic, you feel me?**

 **Aww thank you :) and that is great that you survived! I have officially graduated and unfortunately am looking for a grown up job now. And well, you have one friend that does-me :)**

 **Don't worry, everything will come full circle, I promise. Yeah, I got a lot of comments saying that they liked that Grace and Arthur didn't make up and their wasn't a big lovey-dovey scene there. People were "mad," but at the same time, they love the frustration and tension as you pointed out. But with Grace's plan, don't worry, things always go from bad to worse. It wouldn't be a fanfic if it didn't :P**

 **Ad aww thank you so much and I really appreciate it. Like seriously that was the comment/support I was looking for and just, I'm tearing up a little :P But anyway, Until next time, ma dude, and I love the long reviews :) Honestly, I do.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :PPP**

* * *

Grace thought that she knew what she was getting into when she decided to go on this journey. She had always thought that the Alaskan pullock seasons was hell, it coming with its trials and tribulations, however, it was nothing compared to the crabbing season. Th blonde thought that with her knowledge of fishing for pullock, she would fare better than others. While that may be true, it was painful nevertheless. Being a greenhorn before had never been as hard as the work and comments she received now. It was hard work, and no wonder why it was deemed the deadliest job in the world. Trying to battle large waves crashing into the boat while working at full strength, alongside sleep deprivation, it was just a recipe for disaster.

Sanibel thought that she would never get used to it, that it was pretty much something that was mind over matter. Every day she woke up and told herself that she had to do the job at hand, and that was how she got through it. By pure grit and determination. She had been on the ship for about two months now, and still, she didn't have time to think about the things she needed to, granted, she never had the time to. Her body was tired and drained after long hours, and majority of the time, she took a shower, ate, then went to bed. It had taken a while to persuade the guy that she now work for, to hire her on. The crew wasn't too happy about it, most still being superstitious about having a woman on board.

Nevertheless, with a little prodding, showcasing her skills, and buying a round of drinks, the captain and she came to an agreement—one that she didn't necessary agree with. She knew that the man didn't really believe that having women on board was a bad omen, but she promised that she would do well by the seas so they wouldn't be cursed. So, she peed on the boat mats, thinking all the while that this was stupid and just a way to try and humiliate her while hazing her at the same time. If there was any way out of it, Grace would have opened her mouth to complain, but for once, she took the advice she had been told her whole life—she kept her mouth shut and did what she was told.

That wasn't the only thing that happened on her boat, plenty of standard hazing as a greenhorn took place, but at some points it was even worse because she was a woman. Grace tried to stay away from her fellow co-workers as much as possible. Out of six of the deckhands (lumping herself into that number), there were only two that were decent to her. Therefore, it was just easier to avoid everyone and do her job, and let them do theirs. At first, there was a lot of tension on boat, but the skipper made sure to put that unrest at ease. She knew that over the past months, he started to really like her because she never gave him any backtalk and did her work, all the while keeping her head down at the same time.

She figured that after this season and going into the next, if she was still on this crabbing boat, she had a good chance at getting promoted to a deckhand. Which pissed off the other crew members because it seemed to have taken them longer to get where they were. She tried to explain that she had fishing experience, but apparently, that was different to them than the work that had to be done on a crabbing ship. Plus, it wasn't like she was trying to stay for a whole season. Her deal was that after what was left of this season, she should have enough money to get a new engine for her boat and go back home. It was one thing working with pullock, but the extreme weather and strain on her body was starting to catch up with her.

She did have some redeeming qualities with the crew. Yes, they didn't like her being aboard and thought that she didn't know how to do anything when she was first brought on. That was true with some parts on the boat, but she knew a lot of what they were talking about. Not only that, but, she caught on surprisingly fast with the things that she didn't know, and needed to work on to make sure things ran quickly and efficiently. The funny part was, that right after she had accepted the offer, loaded the boat, and pushed back from the harbor, she had called Benny about her plan. When he picked up, he was already fuming at her, telling her that she needed to stop going to extremes with everything.

After Grace explained the situation, and Benny calmed down, he tried to give her some pointers about working on a crabbing vessel. He tried to coach her on how to do certain things, and what to expect, and the amount of knowledge of fishing that her uncle held in his head had always fascinated her to no end. She figured that all the alcohol would have already fried everything in his brain, but no matter what, the man knew his fishing and his boats. In every conversation afterwards, Grace would try to call the man to keep in touch and update him about her progress, but she could always tell he was worried, with a hint of anger in his voice. She knew that the next time the two of them saw each other face to face, she would be in for one rough lecture.

Only, she knew that she had a different way of working through things that Benny just wouldn't understand. Alcohol helped with her issues, but she just couldn't flush them all away and forget about her memories like Benny could. When Grace was drunk, her memories and thoughts seemed to haunt her even more. Her idea of forgetting was pushing herself to mental and physical extremes. This job being a key example of this. Currently, the crew had just been called from the break room to go out and haul ore pots onto the deck.

Their pots were a decent distance a part, deciding to try different locations and batches, so when there was any travel time, all the crew chilled out in the heated area just inside the ship. Basically, by the time they could feel their fingers and toes through their drenched clothing, they were sent back to work again. They all went out, black bags underneath all their eyes, only running on three hours of sleep from the day before. Grace went over and started to grab new bait for the pots while she waited for one of the deckhands to hook the pot and get it out of the water. The deck was starting to ice over instantly, the cold air chilling all the mist that came up from the waves. A cold front was pushing through, and sleet had started to come down from the heavens.

The crew was trying to be diligent as they worked, but the weather was slowing down everyone, especially Grace. She kept sliding around, trying to hook the bait to the pot and throw the rest of the rope inside of it. A few times she almost lost her footing on the slippery deck, but she was able to get her balance again. However, the others weren't so lucky. The weather anchor had stated that a bad cold front was coming through, but Grace knew that no one expected it to be this bad. The crew dropped the newly bated pot back into the water and then repeated the process for the next three. The deckhands kept telling Grace to move faster, but it was almost impossible to do that now in the horrible conditions.

Grace was praying to whatever entity that was listening that whatever pissed off mother nature should apologize promptly so the rest of the ocean didn't have to pay for what they did. Or, maybe something broke mother's nature's heart, and this was her way of letting go of her feelings. Grace could understand if that happened to her. She had been there plenty of times before. Keeping it all bottled up until there isn't any room left in the pressurized bottle. Nevertheless, Grace didn't have time to think about why the storm was going from bad to worse.

The crew was trying to haul up another cage filled with crab, but the skipper opened the door from the control room. The crew looked at him, but the wind and sleet had taken away his voice. However, when they turned their heads, they realized why their captain was yelling at them. The two next to the pot let it fall back into the water as everyone tried to make a break for it as a huge wave came crashing on top of the boat. Grace instinctively let go of the bait and searched for something to hold onto as the wave crashed on top of them. She attached herself to the steel object and braced herself for the worst. She could feel her body being rocked and assaulted by the force of the wave. When the sea water dissipated, she looked across the deck for the others—some not as lucky as she.

She instantly located four of the five men on board, and she realized the skipper was out, trying to count his men as well. All the deckhands where trying to come out of the haze that they took, but Grace wasn't concerned about them, or herself. She was trying to find the other man, and it was then she noticed a gloved hand that was hanging onto the slick metal of the railing. Pushing all of her thoughts out of her head, Grace traveled as quickly as she could to the man. She knew that if he fell in, his life would be over in this frigid storm. No one could survive these waters without a wet suit, and even then, the life expectancy was slim to none.

On her way over to her co-worker, Grace grabbed the hook and rope that they used to catch the crab pots. She dashed over to him and instantly bent down to hook the rope under the man's arms, laying it around his chest, and secure it with the hook. It was if a firefighter was trying to help a person down from a building, by placing the same type of rope hold on a civilian. The blonde had a feeling that another wave was quickly approaching them, so she worked quickly, getting her fellow crew member back on board. The two of them stood there, gipping each other like their lives depended on it. Both of their chests heaved and the man patted Grace on the back as a thank you for saving his life.

Grace didn't say anything to him in reply, just stood there looking at him trying to catch her breath. She did, however, give him a simple nod as if telling the man that it wasn't a big deal. In a moment notice, the moment was lost.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Grace heard the skipper scream at the top of his lungs.

There was nowhere to go, and nothing to hold her and the deckhand she was next to the ship. The two exchanged looks, and Grace shoved the man down as the fifty-foot wave tumbled over them. The blonde had managed to grab ahold of the rope, and she hung onto it for dear life. In hopes that the man weighed enough to keep the two of them on the boat. As the full force on the wave crashed on top of them, Grace could feel herself being tossed around to a different part of the deck. She collided with something hard, feeling her ribs scream at her, but that pain was almost instantly gone and replaced. Replaced with the pain that she felt in her hands. When the water cleared from the boat, Grace saw that she had still held onto the rope, but the man she knocked down, didn't seem to be getting back up.

She tried to get up and detach her hands from the rope, but she stumbled and fell, falling onto her stomach, her hands were in front of her, and Grace could see the blood seeping out of them and into the water droplets, smearing the blood all around her. It took all her strength to finally open her hands, seeing the raw flesh that was rope burned all the way to the bone. She swallowed sharply as shock started to make her way into her head, as the only thing she could see was her shredded skin in front of her. The rope had even cut through the gloves she wore. She knew that the wave was strong, but she never thought, or felt, that her hands had held on to tight—locked on, almost—that when she was thrown, she would shred herself.

Any movement requiring her hands hurt, and the worst part was they were not only starting to shake from the shock, but the cold as well. For once, Grace didn't feel the cold that her body was in, she just knew that in all other instances, she would have been freezing from being drenched. She tried to use her forearms to push herself up so she could more to a more secure location, but when she moved, it caused the water that was on the deck, and the water that was sitting on top of her to fall into her fresh wounds. As the salt water mixed with the pink flesh, Grace wouldn't help but scream out in agony. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would grit her teeth and tell herself that no good deed goes left unpunished.

Grace was disoriented when she finally could stand up, and the other deckhands were yelling at her from some ways away, but she couldn't hear or understand them. They had already grabbed the guy who Grace had saved, she could see his knocked-out body being dragged back to the safe room. Grace tried to make her way to their voices, ignoring the pain as best as she could. But with each step she took, the heavier her foot felt. The more energy she used, the more tired she became. Grace teetered back and forth, unable to really balance herself as the ship rocked dangerously. She made the mistake of grabbing the rail for support.

The blonde didn't think about it as another wave crashed above her. However, this was the wave that swept her feet and took her from the deck. Woozy from the pain and the lack of blood, Grace didn't immediately register when she hit the water, and instead of trying to get out of it, she went under. Sinking peacefully downwards. Grace felt the sea water burn her hands and she knew she was in the ocean, but she was relaxed. It was almost like in that moment she had decided to give up. It was quiet as Grace sunk further down, letting the spot light from the boat illuminate the water around her. She couldn't hear the screaming voices, the metal moving around, or the assult of the waves crashing onto the boat.

Cold was starting to seep into her and Grace knew that with each passing second, the water was taking the heat out of her body. The blonde wanted to close her eyes and let the ocean claim her life like it did with her family. However, a dark, almost black swirl started to grow in front of her. Grace wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but maybe this was Davy Jones paying his respects before taking her life. Nevertheless, the figure kept growing until a face started to emerge, along with a body that was clothed in the standard wear Atlanteans would use. Grace watched the figure as he held onto a trident and he looked vaguely familiar to her. The man held the same features as Arthur did, but there was something missing. Almost as if he was cold and hard, without any humanity present inside of him.

"I thought you were going to be easy… but not this easy to kill" The figure muttered in the same voice that had possessed the doctor before.

Grace tried to open her mouth to ask who he was, but the motion just burned her lungs as she inhaled more water. Her vision was blurred slightly, but the weirdest thing was that she could hear him speak almost as if they were above water. It was that clear.

"You knew I was coming for you and yet… here you are in the open ocean. I pity you humans, I really do. You all talk a big game but it takes the littlest of things to kill you." The man reached out and pulled Grace closer to him.

She placed her shredded hands on top of his, trying to pull them off, but it was no use. All her strength had left her. However, with the last remaining breath that she had, she used it.

"Fuck…. You…" Grace struggled to get out, using the last of her breath that was keeping her alive.

Now, she only had liquid in her lungs, her brain trying to use every available thing to help her stay alive. To not pass out and to spit out the water she took in.

"Heh. Funny. You got a pair on you for using the last of your precious oxygen to try and tell me off. Now I can see what my brother saw in you. It really is a shame you have to go to waste, I am sure you could have entertained me. But alas, with your death, I'll get across my message to my brother fairly easily. With his rage, it would be easy to kill him."

Arthur's brother, Triton, let go of Grace and swung his trident in the water as if it was merely air around them. The corner of Grace's vision started to darken, giving her tunnel vision. She floats there, with arms outstretched towards Triton as he points his trident towards her.

"Since I like you, I'll make this quick."

Grace felt her heart rate pick up, knowing that this really would be her last moments on this earth. She wanted to be okay with dying. She wanted to look brave in the face of death. She wanted to look forward to being reunited with her parents again, but something in her snapped. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live, and experience everything that she had yet to do so. Her short life flashed through her eyes and she wasn't ready for it to be over. Grace clenched her teeth, waiting for the pain to come, but Triton never released his trident on her, and instead he was looking around the waters. That's when the blonde heard the songs and clicks muttered from one dolphin to another.

Triton's face held a snarl and he looked from the Grace to the ship, back again. Grace didn't know why Triton wasn't acting on his promise to give her an easy death, because this was anything but. Movies made drowning look peaceful—it was anything but. Maybe the peaceful part came from the ocean taking away the sounds of death, but for some, it was almost as if the sea was playing a cruel joke. Grace started to sink again as Triton looked down at her. He started muttering some words to her, screaming them, but none of them made sense. Grace batted her eyelids, almost as if that would allow her to hear his final words to her, but all she could see was a mouth moving.

With his last words, Triton dissipated, almost instantly, into a mass of bubbles. That's when Grace relaxed knowing that even with a being as powerful as Arthur's brother, he made mistakes easily as humans did. Grace let herself sink into the cold dark water, the ship becoming smaller and smaller. There seemed to be things swimming around the boat, but Grace couldn't make anything out with her vision anymore. She wanted to think that mermaids and mermen were there to save not only her soul, but the crew's souls as well. It was happy thinking, and made the slow process of death tolerable. Grace wanted to close her eyes, but now, it seemed that the water had frozen them open.

The darkness in her field of vision grew and grew, until Grace could only see out of a hole the size of a pea. It was time, it was time for her to visit her parents, she just hoped that Benny would forgive her for leaving him alone like she did. If she could have done it over again, she would have. However, she wanted to see the face of her uncle one last time. Grace felt something soft brush against her hand there, smiling to herself that maybe it was her father escorting her to heaven to finally be with him again. The last thing she saw, before Grace's vision gave out on her and her senses stop feeding input to her brain, was fire red hair floating into her field of view.


	22. Chapter 22

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the longer break, but I had a great vacation and wanted to do this chapter justice. All I have to say is that I was not planning to have happen, happen. So, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: Thank you and I did! I got a lot of sun so instead of pasty white, I'm just white :P**

 **Dragoness8982: Thank you! Hopefully you like this one :)**

 **lokidoki9: I did! I got a lot of sun and it was a nice way to decompress. Especially since I was out in the middle of the ocean so I didn't have cell service It was really nice to unplug for a week. Oh yeah, i hate them. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind criticism but some people can just be straight up mean and just want to be a troll for the hell of it. Like I write this for fun you know? I didn't know you wrote a Pietro fic... I may have to check that out :P**

 **Thank you so much! Now the next step is to hopefully find a job :P As unfortunate as it is, I just can't write fanfiction all day :P And I am honored to be yours, no joke! And thanks for putting up with me! I'm the insane one. Anytime you wanna PM me, do so!**

 **Gurl... I know! How was it different if you don't mind me asking? However, I am glad that you liked it! Yeah, Grace is pretty sure of herself, and I feel like she is the type of character we need but don't really see a lot of you know? Haha I think all humans love Dolphins :) There is just something magical about them you know? ANd don't worry, Grace and Mera make things work out in this chapter... in a way :P**

 **Anyway, I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter... because it is a doozy to say the least :P**

 **Aaliyah: Updated now! I am glad you love it and I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

Waking up wasn't the best experience for Grace. She didn't feel any pain or coldness when she awoke, and in fact, she felt warm, almost toasty. Instead, what she awoke to was harsh voices that were trying to keep the sound down, but the words being said were coming out from both parties in noisy chatters. She could really care less about who they belonged too, all she wanted to do was sleep longer. Shifting her position to turn away from the voices, that's when Grace started to feel the dull ache throughout her body. All she really wanted to do was cuddle with the warm, heavy blankets on top of her, but her mind was starting to wake up with endless chatter. Swallowing, Grace felt that her throat was dry and it felt swollen.

Letting air out of her lungs in a huff, Grace let her world fade into color as she opened her eyes and blinked. With her eyes taking in the details that surrounded her, she had no clue where she was. She wasn't at the ale house, the boat, or anywhere else that she recognized. Hell, she even thought maybe for a minute she was at the doctor's office, but her surroundings didn't indicate that. Instead, it was cozy, as if she was in a bed placed inside of someone's cabin. Grace found herself trying to shift her body up and out of bed, but pain kept crashing through her in waves. She kicked her arms out and fell back onto the pillow, holding her hands up in the dim light of the room.

Gauze was wrapped tightly around both of her hands, and an ace bandage was wrapped around the gauze to keep it in place. Whoever wrapped her hands had seen their fair share of injuries. Her hands and wrists were wrapped to the point where the blonde felt that it would be impossible to remove or replicate to the standard she was seeing now. Grace threaded a hand through her hair, noticing how tangled it was. She had no idea how long she had been in this strange environment, and the naïve side of her told Grace that if nothing bad had happened to her while she had been out cold, there would be nothing else that could happen. She knew that was a stupid thought she had, but to keep her anxiety down about the situation she was in, it was what she had to tell herself.

Trying again to sit up, Grace made sure to not put any pressure on her hands and tried to use her core to simply lift her up. The movement hurt, her whole body was sore, but at least it didn't feel like a thousand needles being pressed into an open wound. Grace shook her hair out in front of her eyes and yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. Looking around, even in the dark, she found that the cabin was plain and had little to no sentimental value around its walls and shelves. Everything was pretty bare, except for certain necessities lying around—just in case the mother nature of Alaska wanted to provide one with overdue karma. There were some taxidermy fish mounted and placed on the walls, but that was normal for cabins in Alaska.

All in all, nothing raised suspicion to Grace that something bad was lurking around the other corner. The voices that had woke her up the first time had died down to a murmur now, and even though she could hear the two voices talking, she couldn't understand their mumbling words. Absentmindedly, Grace lifted up her hand and felt for the pearl that her father had given her. In a sigh of relief, it was there. After everything that had happened. At least her last reminder of her father was still with her. When dropping her hand back down again, Grace felt something like wool brush up against her finger tips causing her to look down. The sweater that she was in, was not the one that she went to work in.

This was not hers and the person who had found her and brought her to this cabin was the one to clean up her wounds and change her out of her wet clothes so she wouldn't suffer from hypothermia. Taking another breath in as her heart rate picked up, everything started to get clear. She had seen this cream-colored sweater once before—because it had been worn on Arthur. Looking down her shirt, Grace still found that she was wearing the same underwear, and figured that since the sweater was so large, the man hadn't bothered with pants since she had been sleeping all of this time. Grace took a deep breath as she struggled to get out of bed, now interested in who else was in the house with her.

She shuffled and struggled to get out from under the covers, but when she finally did, she tested her weight and tried to pad towards the cracked door. Her body ached with every step and it demanded that she go back to bed. However, for some reason, Grace's mind had something else planned. Whatever it was, she had a feeling that she had woken up at this moment because it was important. Whoever was behind this door, was having a conversation that regarded her. Grace pushed open the door so it was open a little larger, and she peered into the lit kitchen.

There was Arthur hunched over the sink, and his _sister_ Mera there next to him facing the other way with her arms crossed against her chest. Taking in Mera's features, the blonde couldn't help but be in awe with how beautiful the woman was. She knew that it would never be an excuse to cheat on Grace, not that Arthur did in the first place, but she had to give the woman credit for being temptation. She had red hair that resembled a hot flame licking wood and against the green of her Atlantean armor, she stood out quite a deal. Not only that, but her eyes were piercing, just like Arthur's. However, hers was a light green, and it seemed as if the color resembled that of sea foam as Arthur's resembled more of the arctic waters of the Bearing Sea.

Her form was to be desired against Grace's soft, more athletically built frame, and Grace knew that she probably had rock hard abs. The blonde was never envious of the powers metahumans had, but sometimes, she was self-conscious about how she looked compared to the beautiful creatures that seemed to enter in her life. If she was gay, Grace knew that she would try to flirt with the red-head so fast that it would make her own head spin. Grace swallowed hard and tore her eyes off Mera trying to remember the real reason she got up and out of bed. Under other circumstances, and if the blonde didn't think that Arthur had cheated on her with Mera, Grace would have to admit that she probably found her new lady-crush. Grace was about to make her presence known, but her eavesdropping tendencies, per usual, got the better of her once Arthur started to talk.

"It is impossible…" Arthur grumbled out, failing to keep his voice down low.

"What I speak is the truth and you know it. There is no other reason for it. Even I felt her call out for help and couldn't do anything but try and reach out for her first."

"It doesn't make sense… there hasn't been one in a thousand years. Our people thought they died out a few centuries ago!" Arthur spit back in a harsh whisper, spit coming out of his mouth with his consonants.

"That's probably why your bond is so strong with this one" Mera sighed, letting Arthur try to come to terms with what they have previously discussed.

"I don't have a strong bond with Grace, Mera."

"I beg to differ. You were the closest one around when the sea tried to take her life the first time."

"It just doesn't make sense… her father was a humble fisherman and her mother followed in the same direction of her father."

"Only mother nature knows why… but that woman… Grace… she is a child of the sea. There is no other explanation as to why she keeps being thrown from ships or how you can sense her whenever she touches sea water. Hell, even I sensed her when that crabbing ship was going down."

Grace backed away from the door, not understanding what she was listening to. She had no idea what the hell a "child of the sea" was. Did that mean she was Atlantean? If she was, she was a pretty shitty one at that. No metahuman powers to show for or the fact that she couldn't do anything Arthur could. No, she knew she was human, she bore no resemblance to Arthur or Mera. Yes, she knew that the two of them didn't look like each other, but they had the same heavy and dense bone structure. She knew that as painful as it was to punch or slap Arthur, it would be equally as hard with Mera. Grace didn't have that. She was soft, and most delicately described as human.

"The sea is trying to kill her…" Arthur said with a heavy tone in his voice.

Grace wanted to back away from the door and crawl back into bed and think that she never heard this conversation in the first place. She didn't want to have to deal with the sea, the one thing that she had loved all her life, that she found solace in, was the very thing trying to take her own life. It did make sense. It claimed the lives of her parents, so why not hers? All Grace wanted to do with her life was to work on a fishing vessel and maybe, once she got tired of that, return to university to complete her mechanical engineering degree. Then, she wouldn't have to leave her love of ships and she could work on them and design them. Eventually open up a company of her own that sold her own designs and creations. But, no. She had to get marooned on an island that isn't even significant to get marked on major maps.

She also had to start something with a guy who then she thought was cheating in her, but instead she just overreacted. Not only that, but she had a stupid fight with the guy who ends up saving her all the time and instead of taking a blow to her ego and pride, she just shoved everything in his face. The kicker of everything was that now, she had crap hands and couldn't go on another fishing rig with someone. That meant no money. And no money meant no new engine. And no new engine forced her to stay here on an island where the water, which apparently has a mind of its own, was trying to kill her.

"I don't think that is true… I don't think the sea is trying to kill her…" Mera spoke softly.

Arthur turned his head and scoffed at the red-haired beauty.

"Then why the fuck is she being thrown into it, every possible moment."

"I think the sea is actually trying to protect her from something. Don't ask me what, I don't know. A child of the sea is never harmed by the sea, at least that's what the stories say—"

"Yeah? And what about the fucking stories about my bitch-ass brother coming to try and end my life? What about those? He still hasn't come after all this time, so do you really think these fucking stories are telling the truth—" Arthur started yelling at Mera, but that was when Grace pushed the door open, not caring about her appearance or anything else.

She needed answers and she needed them now.

"It is a lot better option to think about than the former" Grace interrupted and the other two in the room shot their heads to look up at her.

Mera was the first to react to her presence, and she offered up a small smile, looking Grace up and down. Grace would have taken the look as a challenge, but she knew better than to think that Mera was trying to instigate something with her. Through her memories, and verified by what Mera had said earlier, Grace owed her life to the female Atlantean. On the other hand, Grace felt Arthur's gaze almost pierce into her skin as if he was mortified that she was up and walking about. She could feel his eyes rake her whole body, up and down, checking for any wounds he may have missed. Feeling self-conscious about him looking as closely as he was to her, she pulled down the hem of the seater, even though it was already touching just above her knees.

"Grace, you shouldn't be out of bed" Arthur said through clenched teeth and was about to move to take Grace back, but Mera stopped him before he could get any further.

In Grace's weird mind, when she saw the female Atlantean place a hand on Arthur's chest, she wondered who would win in a fight between the two of them. As much as she liked Arthur and had displaced distaste for the red-head, Grace knew that she would bet all her money on Mera. Female power and all of that shit.

"Have you seen anything weird lately?" Mera asked, directly addressing Grace.

Grace used all of her will power to tear her eyes away from Arthur and focus on Mera.

"I don't know if it is weird or not… or it may have been just hallucinogens because I was drowning…"

"What is it Grace?" Mera spoke with soft, but none patronizing words.

Grace figured that Arthur had told his side of the story about what happened to Mera. She was the one that was there that invoked Grace's wrath onto Arthur. And here the three of them were standing side-by-side. Grace took a deep breath and made sure not to make the same mistake with Mera, that she had with Arthur. As if the resolution of the matter was shown on her face, Mera gave Grace a slight nod and the blonde returned the action before describing what she saw before the red-head rescued her.

"At first, I didn't think anything of it, that maybe it was oil leaking from the ship as waves crashed on the deck. However, it started to morph into a shape of a man, until someone who resembled Arthur came out of it. However, I know instantly it wasn't Curry because the man who was in front of me… he was colder… meaner… held a darkness in his eyes that I have never seen before. I think I remember us having a conversation, but I am not sure… Anyway, I think he wanted to kill me for some reason, and it felt like he was the one pushing me deeper into the water."

Grace watched the two of the Atlantean's in front of her, but neither of them spoke. Mera turned away from Grace and it seemed like there was something extremely interesting to the floor for some reason. And Arthur turned back around as Grace spoke, and now as he clutched onto the counter, it almost seemed as if he was about to splinter the wood under his white knuckles. He was gripping the counter so hard that his hands started to shake.

"Arthur, its—"

"I fucking know, Mera. Don't say another goddamn word."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows together, not understanding what was going on.

"I don't get what—"

"Grace…" Mera warned.

Grace stopped talking and watched Arthur's back, the muscles so tense that she was sure he was going to strain them by emotion alone. The three stood there in silence again before Mera shook her head, letting some of her perfectly styled hair fall into her face.

"It honestly was just a matter of time before your brother found out. The stories do mean something, Arthur, and the safest place for her now is in the sea—"

"How the fuck does that make sense?! My brother, the one who mind you is next in line for the crown, runs the whole goddamn ocean. So, why the hell would I let blondey out on a ship in the middle of the fucking ocean when I keep finding her jumping off of them!" Arthur roared into Mera's face, but the woman just took it in stride.

Almost as if she was used to Arthur's temper tantrums and knew that they would go nowhere fast if she spoke out against him.

"I'm not jumping off of them, Curry" Grace grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"This isn't up for discussion, Grace. I don't care what you say, we are doing things my way—" Arthur spoke, spinning around and jabbing a finger towards the blonde.

"Thank you for saving me and all of that Arthur, and taking care of me. But this is my life—"

"And I will not have your blood on my hands."

Before Grace could open her mouth to retort, Mera stepped in the middle of the two of them, placing her hands up so neither could get closer to the other.

"Arthur, if your brother has already found out about Grace then we need to have a plan and act before he does."

"I second what she said. Also, can someone please explain to me what the fuck a _child of the sea_ is?" Grace said placing air quotes around her stressed words.

Arthur rakes a hand through his hair and pressed his lips into a firm line, not yielding any words. On the other hand, Grace saw Mera roll her eyes at the man and began explaining what the two of them had titled her. Grace made a future note that Mera wasn't as bad as she seemed to be—if she had the nerve to roll her eyes blatantly so Arthur could see, the red-head was getting on better, okay-terms with Grace.

"Since Arthur won't tell you I will. A child of the sea is someone who is human—"

"I gathered that much—"

"Do you ever let anyone finish their damn sentences?" Arthur cut in over Grace's cut.

"Well at least she is fucking explaining things to me instead of leaving me in the dark or trying some lame excuse that letting me not have the fucking details would keep me alive. Right now, I think it is an all hands on deck situation. Plus, I'm the one who thought this whole brother story-line shit was made up, but hey, we finally got to it."

"It is a human child that is born on the rough seas of the open ocean. Typically, a parent dies in the place of their child and that is when the transaction is made."

"What type of transition? You're making this sound like some kind of gambling shit…"

"In a way, yes it is a gamble. I have to believe that it is your father that gambled with you since your mother was the one that would have to pass away. Child birth can be hard on a woman and to do so during a rough storm on the ocean is nearly impossible…"

"Yes, yes, that all sounds great, but what did my father gamble?"

"Your life." Arthur said, refusing to look Grace in the eyes.

"What?" Grace said, making sure she heard Arthur's words correctly.

She felt like her whole world was starting to turn on its axis and she could hear her own blood rush through her ears.

"Your life, Grace. Your father gambled with your life only moments after you were born."

"But… that doesn't make sense… I don't understand…"

"The ocean decided that you were worth saving. The reason why you were out at sea for so long was that your father was watching you recover. Something always goes wrong with the birth and then that is when the ocean parts to allow mother nature through," Arthur said with a sigh.

"So… you're telling me that mother nature is an actual person?"

"More like a bitch of a god" Mera huffs but Arthur nods his head in confirmation.

"And she did what to me, exactly?"

"She offered your father a drop of Atlantean blood in exchange for a life. He takes the blood and he would survive, or give his daughter the blood and she would live, but he would have to face the consequences of giving the blood away. A life for a life. And with that drop of blood, your father had to decide. He gave the blood to you Grace. It helped heal you and it let your father have a family until his time. That is why you are a child of the sea, because you have Atlantean blood coursing through your veins… because the ocean chose you to be the one to live."

Grace didn't know what to say, but her mouth felt dry and her legs felt weak. She had just assumed that the ocean claimed her parents lives because of some natural force. She had no clue that all these myths were around and that she was one of them. She never felt any different from the rest of her peers growing up and never in her life had she ever thought she was. Her father never let on that his time would draw to a close, or when he told her stories of her birth, he made them sound so grandiose. It felt like the world was starting to shatter around her. As if her whole life had been one huge lie.

"Grace… that is why Arthur can sense you when you are in sea water… he was the first one to rescue you after your father did; instead of letting the ocean reclaim its loaned blood, and now that blood falls on Arthur's hands. That is also why when you fell in the water, I couldn't fight the urge to save you first when I was so close to you. It was almost like something in you was pulling me close to come help save you. You fight for your life Grace, and the ocean thinks that it isn't your time yet. So, no, you don't have the power to bend water or use it to talk to sea creatures, but you do have the power to command Atlanteans… to make them help you or stop them in a time of need." Mera added, trying to approach Grace with her words in a way that wouldn't scare her off.

Grace took a few steps back and the other two reached their hands out for Grace to grasp in case she fell. Grace turned pale and rested up against the wall behind her. This was all too much for her. Everything just seemed so wrong and distorted, but now, it was all starting to make sense. Memories long forgotten started appearing, consisting in sequence as if the ocean itself was playing with her, trying to be her only friend when she had none. Not only that, but her encounter with Arthur's brother, Triton, started to make more sense now. She knew that she didn't hear his last words, but she was certain that he figured out what she was right then and there. It was the only reason why he was so angry with her and let her drop further down into the ocean instead of killing her.

She was the one who had called out for someone to save her. The first night when she was out with Benny, when she jumped off the cliff, and then when she was on the crabbing boat. She didn't know she was doing it, but each and every time, when she thought all hope was lost she was thinking about the life she would have left to live. Not only that, but as time went on, that feeling of peace in the water started to change. Almost as if Grace herself knew it wasn't her time. Now, all Grace could think about was how each and every time she was saved, the last thought on her mind had something to do with Arthur. It was strange, really. How the person who put her on edge, the person she wanted to fight the most, was the person she cared for the most.

The one where she wanted to spend the most time with, even if she ended up tearing out her hair from their interactions. She wanted to hold him close and then shove him far away from her. She wanted to weave her hands though his hair and caress his body, memorizing every detail. Then, she wanted to slap and punch him senseless. She wanted him to feel both pain and love, as if they were one in the same. But then again, maybe they were.

"So, you said that we had to make a plan…" Grace spoke, tears threatening to come out made her eyes look glossy.

"Grace, you don't need to push yourself—" The blonde simply held up her hand and refused to meet Arthur's look, knowing that it was filled with pity.

Instead, Grace looked over at the red-head, hoping that woman to woman she would know what Grace was going through. Mera had an idea, but couldn't completely relate, but she knew how strong Grace was. Arthur had found someone who could out match him, who had no issue going toe to toe with the man, or standing up for what she believed in. Sure, the blonde woman was rough around the edges, but who wasn't. Mera knew that Grace was a fierce worrier in her own way, the red-head just hoped that Grace would see that someday.

"She is right Arthur, and I think Grace may have some good ideas."

Grace swallowed and returned to her normal standing position, but her breath was still labored. She gave Mera a nod in thanks, realizing that the two may share some secret bond now, but Grace stored that for later. Right now she had other things to worry about.

* * *

Grace watched Mera leave and return to the ocean through the kitchen window. Arthur was standing right next to her. The two knew that a fight was brewing between them the moment that the red-head left. Tension filled the air and it was so thick that it was getting hard to breath.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You mean blacked out from almost drowning?"

"Arthur… please… just answer the fucking question—" Grace sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Four days, not including majority of the day that you were sleeping today."

"I'm sorry…" Grace admitted, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Heh, you don't even fucking know… I thought you were fucking dead when Mera pulled you out… You wouldn't breath and you wouldn't even puke water back out. I brought you back here and—"

Grace laid a hand on Arthur's bicep trying to calm him down, but he just shoved her away, pushing her hand off him. Grace winced at the contact and Arthur gave her a look of guilt but his rage was far to large to stop him from going further. The pain from Grace's hands kickstarted her own anger.

"Well, it wasn't like I could just let one of the fucking crew die!"

"Yes you could have! You don't have to save everyone!"

"I wasn't trying to! I wasn't going to let a man die if I could easily save him!"

"Did you though, did you save him?! Huh! Did you!"

"I did! I know I did!" The blonde shouted back at Arthur, not taking any of his crap.

"And what about you!? Was it worth saving that man's life?"

"As a matter of fact, _Arthur_ , it was" Grace said, spiting Arthur's name out of her mouth like it was poison.

"You shouldn't worry about others, you need to save yourself!"

"From what? I did everything my father and Benny taught me to do! I hold no regrets and would do the same thing all over again if it meant saving that man's life."

Arthur turned and placed both of his large hands on Grace's shoulders and shook her aggressively back and forth. Grace squirmed from his grip as he yelled in her face.

"You need to look out for yourself because you are a weak human Grace! You aren't as invincible as you think you are and your crazy, erratic attitude is what is going to get you killed someday!"

Grace refused to look up at Arthur, or even fight back with her words. He was right. He was right and she had no words against him. The words lingered in the air around them, with what being said, and never allowed to be taken back. The blonde took an uneasy breath and Curry took his hands off of her shoulders, not believing himself for saying those hurtful words to Grace.

"Grace… I—"

"No, Arthur. You're right. I'm weak and pathetic. I will always need saving compared to your metahuman form."

Grace let him with those words, and pushed passed him into the living room that was also part of the bedroom. The bed hidden away behind a divider. Grace looked around for her things and started to gather everything up. She tried to hurry, but her eyes stung worse than her hands did. Tears started to spill out of them and all she wanted to do was cry and scream. Grace tried to stand up with her backpack, but she couldn't and she just let her backpack fall. She heard Curry enter the room behind her, but he kept his distance with her. Grace let the tears fall as she turned around to face him.

"Is that why you liked me?"

"…"

"Answer the fucking question! Is that why you fucking liked me!? Because I have blood that isn't my own coursing through my veins!"

"Grace, don't be silly…" Arthur said, exacerbated.

Tears mixed with snot rolled down Grace's face and she didn't care. She didn't bother to wipe her face or try to tame the wild mess that was her hair. No, she let her raw emotions out. All of her pent-up feelings were finally being released from the over-pressurized jar.

"Did I force you to like me, Arthur? Is that it? Did I force you to kiss me because I fucking wanted it… I fucking wanted you… and the worst part is… Is that after everything, I still fucking want you… So, answer me… did I fucking make you believe that you like me because of some fucking blood that was never my choice to have or to take?"

Grace stared at Arthur, baring her soul to him once and for all. She needed him to understand her—to understand the pain she was going through. She wanted him to comfort her, but she knew that she would give him the choice. She didn't care about this blood in her, she needed to hear how he truly felt about her. However, nothing was said, and Grace could feel her throat start to constrict and her chest start to tighten. Arthur wasn't saying anything and she couldn't read his fascial expressions. Was she that messed up? Was she that messed up that he couldn't bear to even talk to her anymore?

The blonde turned and forgot all about her things and started running towards the front door with a hand over her mouth, trying to silence the sobs that were escaping. She swung the front door open and was just about to take her first step outside into the freshly fallen snow, but the outside world disappeared and the wood of the front door overtook her view. Grace gasped and looked to her side seeing Arthur's chest rise and fall. His hand was splayed out on the door and his weight was leaned up against it—the cause for why the door shut on her face before she could leave the cabin. Arthur's chest rose and fell as if he just completed a one hundred meter dash as fast as he could.

"Grace… Fuck… FUCK!" Arthur yelled, running a hand through his hair.

Grace kept her eyes trained on the floor and she kept her hands to her sides, trying to wait out whatever Arthur was going through.

"Fuck this…Grace… Grace… Please look at me…"

Grace felt Arthur move forward, and with nowhere left to go, she backed up into the wall. Arthur followed her and trapped her there. He placed a tender finger under her chin to make her look up at him. When she finally did, Arthur started speaking in a rush of words.

"I am not making the same mistake twice. I am not letting you walk away from me this time—"

"Arthur, I can't be here if I am forcing you to do things that you don't want to do—"

"For once in your fucking life Grace, listen to me."

Grace felt a tear slide down her cheek as she nodded and Arthur wiped it away with his free hand, leaving it on her cheek. Arthur's voice dropped and became husky, filled with emotion as his eyes betrayed him.

"Grace… I fucking love you… I love you Grace. I love you and not because of some fucking fairytale story about some random ass blood in your veins. I love you for who you are Grace. God, you do things to me and I—"

Grace crashed her lips onto Arthur's bringing him closer to her. Arthur let Grace take the lead as Grace trailed her hands up Arthur's back. Arthur assaulted Grace's lips and when his tongue flicked against Grace's lower lip, she instantly granted him access to her mouth. The two brought their tongues together, panting, never coming up for air. Grace let her hands get tangled in Arthur's hair and he let his hands fall from her face as he trailed them dwon the length of her body. He found himself lifting his shirt up to expose more of her thighs.

The blonde tilted her head to the side to gain a much-needed breath of air, and Arthur bent down, kissing and sucking on her exposed collarbone. All the while, rubbing circles into the back of her thigs, making Grace want to jump and wrap them around his torso.

"You… I… I can't think when you are kissing me like this…" Grace let out a breathless whisper next to Arthur's ear.

He kept kissing her, but in the middle of each kiss, and each mark that he left on her skin to finally claim her as his, he spoke.

"The last thing I want you to do right now is think."

Grace let out a sigh as Arthur found the sensitive spot just above her collarbone, on her neck. Grace started to drag her fingertips across Arthur's chest and when she got lower with her touch, she started to pull at Arthur's shirt. She pulled up the end of the sweater and placed her hands on the flesh underneath, feeling hard muscle greet her touch. Grace smiled against Arthur's lips once his returned to hers. She trailed her hands up his chest and she could feel Arthur growl as if he was starting to be taken over by something more primal.

The blonde teased Arthur and she licked his top lip, just before catching it in between her teeth. He caused him to suck in air to his mouth as his breath got stuck in his chest with her forward action. Grace let her hands fall lower and she kept them playing with the fabric at the end of Arthur's shirt. Arthur had also moved his hands up so he was pulling grace into him by her butt.

"It isn't fair that you have… more clothes on… than me," Grace said, gasping.

Taking the hint, Arthur smiled against Grace's lips and parted for a mere moment. He found where her hands were playing at the bottom of his sweater and he took it off in one swift movement. Grace didn't have much time to take in Arthur, but the quick flash that she saw of him, he was _gorgeous._ His tattoos faded seamlessly, one into the other, and his body was shaped in a way that would have both da Vinci and Michelangelo drooling to paint or sculpt. Arthur didn't wait very long for Grace to recover from seeing him shirtless, and pressed a firm kiss on her lips—assaulting them again. Grace gasped against Arthur and he took this as a sign that he was doing the right thing.

Arthur then moved his hands so they were just above Grace's thighs, but below her but, and he told her in a firm, but gentle voice: "jump."

Grace did just that and she wrapped her legs around Arthur. He had no issue supporting her weight as he crashed his lips onto hers. Him catching her lips in his teeth and vice versa. Grace straighten herself and Arthur pushed forward, further trapping Grace against him. All five senses of hers were invaded by Arthur. Everything that was causing her worry or self-doubt seemed to vanish as she embraced Arthur.

"Arthur… I—" Grace tilted her head to the side as her chest rapidly tried to make up for lost air.

Arthur's eyes clouded over as he looked into Grace's, wondering if he did something wrong. He sucked in air and looked at the blonde in front of him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With her tear stained face, red eyes, tussled hair, and bruised lips, he didn't know what he had done in his life to be awarded this type of affection by someone as wonderful as Grace. He wanted Grace, he wanted all of her, but he wouldn't push her if she wasn't ready. Hell, he would wait for her as long as it took.

"Grace… We don't have to anything… nothing that you don't want to do. But please… all I ask is… please let me keep kissing you."

Grace wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, using a hand to steady herself and the other to push Arthur's own hair out of his face. She kissed him on the lips and murmured against them.

"What happened if _I want_ you to do more than just kiss me?"

Grace could feel Arthur's lips turn up into a smile and she felt the presence of the wall leave her back. She kept her lips planted on Arthur's and the two never broke again for air. Eventually the pressure of the wall was replaced by the softness of a bed. Clothes were shed and names were moaned into the empty room. Sweet nothings were muttered and hands roamed everywhere. However, even with all of her senses flooded and every thought dissipated as soon as it came, Grace couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in her heart as she shared herself with Arthur. Arthur told her that he loved her, and she believed him. But, the real question was… did she love him back?


	23. Chapter 23

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: I am glad that you liked the chapter and hopefully I can entertain you more with this one :)**

 **Aaliyah: I'm glad! Here is you next chapter :)**

 **Guest: Hoe... she did!**

* * *

Grace woke up feeling warm. It was a different type of warm when she had woken up the day before; she felt this one come from her heart. She opened her eyes slowly and felt a large mass at her back, and an arm draped over her naked waist. The covers were pulled down, exposing her chest to the air, but just above her hips, the blanket covered her. Carefully rolling to her other side, making sure not to wake the sleeping giant next to her, Amaya took in his features.

It was the first time that she really had an opportunity to look at him this close up. When the two were _passionately pleasing each other,_ she didn't have much of a chance to look at the man. She could hear the feral noises that he made while they were together, along with the flash of flushed skin next to hers, but now that things have calmed down, it was a different story. Grace couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she brushed Arthur's hair from his face. She was happy to see that even a metahuman like Curry could wake up with horrible bedhead and by the smell, bad morning breath. Letting her fingers gently trail down his cheek, Grace snuggled closer to the man.

She enjoyed every touch that the two gave each other last night, and Grace had a feeling that she was covered in love bites from Arthur. No that she minded. Yes, she was a strong and independent woman, but sometimes, it was nice to have the feeling that you were someone's. She would never admit it out loud, but there was just something about Curry "claiming" her that was a huge turn on. Granted, as Grace studied the man further that it was probably a stupid decision to sleep with him like she had done. She shouldn't have listened to the hormones that were screaming at her. But, what was done, was done. There was no taking it back. The only regret she had was that she wished that she had talked through things with the man lying next to her.

However, if she could have the chance to go back and do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. Last night had simply, _felt good._ Arthur seemed to hit all the right spots. Smiling to herself, Grace shifted once more in bed, starting to get restless. She let Arthur's arm remain on her waste, but moved the sheets up to cover her chest. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, messing up her hair even more. She should be feeling something more than what she did, but all she really felt was peace with herself. She guessed that she finally felt like she was relaxed after doing something about the sexual tension that had been brewing between her and the man next to her.

The blonde kept looking up at the ceiling, but started to absentmindedly trace random patterns on Arthur's arm. Initially it was Grace moving around the bed that had woken Arthur up, but he didn't open his eyes until he felt her tantalizing touch on his arm. Arthur batted his eyes open, his long lashes almost getting caught with the action, as he watched the blonde next to him. Grace was apparently lost in her own thoughts and she didn't realize that Arthur had woken up next to him. He didn't mind this, because it meant that he could take in her morning beauty. He didn't want to take this moment for granted, knowing full well that something can disappear in the blink of an eye.

Arthur's eyes gazed over her hair and noted that it had been more mused than usual. The corners of his mouth started to turn up once he started to take in the work that he had done the night before. Arthur's lips pressed into a grin after seeing all of the love marks he placed on Grace. Some of them were already starting to fade, but there was no doubt to anyone that saw the two of them, what had happened between them. With Arthur chuckling, that's when Grace turned her head to look at the man. He brushed his fingers against her neck and collarbone, letting hem dip under the covers. Grace followed his lines as he pointed out many of the love bites she had failed to see before. The blonde looked him in the eyes as she proceeded to raise her brows, and then roll her brown orbs.

Grace took her hand out of her hair and leaned over to lightly smack Arthur on the chest. However, he catches her hand and then holds it to his chest after kissing it first. He rubs his fingers against the back of her hand, and Grace closes her eyes from the warmth that was entering her system. She didn't know a person could feel much warmer than she did now, but with each touch of Arthur's skin on hers, she felt like she was on fire. She huffed and smiled at him, one that reached her eyes and gave her crow's feet.

"You should really pout instead…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that smile is just making my ego sore."

"I am pretty sure it is impossible to hurt your ego. Plus, I figured you would like it more if I smiled, strokes your ego or something, doesn't it?"

Arthur's face contorted, an evil glint now in his eyes.

"I mean, that wasn't the only thing you stroked for me last night…" Arthur said.

The response elicits a groan from Grace, but she smiled all the while, knowing full well that she set herself up for that one. However, even after the two had slept together, she had no problems teasing the man next to her.

"I can't believe you are going to be like this… makes me think that I shouldn't have slept with you in the first place."

"My understanding was that there wasn't a lot of thinking last night, only _doing._ Anyway, did you enjoy it?"

A sudden pause fell over the two of them, and it didn't go without notice that Arthur was genuinely asking her that question. If Grace looked hard enough, she could see a slight shade of pink filter through his skin. Like any decent guy, Arthur wanted to make sure his lady had a good time as well.

"Yes, I did."

Arthur smiled at Grace, the anxiety that had knotted in his chest was released. Grace closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, turning up the sides of them. When she opened her eyes once more, Arthur seemed like he shifted his face closer to hers, if that was even possible. Not only that, but there seemed to be something else on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Grace replied, not knowing what he was trying to get at.

"I know when something is on your mind Grace. You may not think I notice but I do."

The blonde let her breath hitch in her throat, not knowing that Arthur could pick up that she was, or had been, thinking about something negative. She wanted to chalk it up to something about the freaky abilities of metahumans, but she knew that Arthur had just been paying attention to her and her quirks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out at first even though her brain was screaming at her. _The real problem was that Grace felt like she was falling harder than she already thought she had._

"I shouldn't have acted that way on the boat when we parted last… I guess I was trying to protect the little amount of pride I had left. So, I foolishly got the job on the crabbing boat… All out of spite, thinking that I could do it all myself without asking for help... Honest to god, boy scout honor and all of that shit, I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed and wiped a hand down his face before rolling over onto his back, taking his arm off Grace's waist. Grace felt the heat leave her, and it felt _unpleasant_ to say the least. Curry wasn't expecting this to be the topic of discussion, especially since he woke up about fifteen minutes ago. However, he knew that Grace was trying to be forthcoming and keep her temper down to a minimum, she was trying to keep it in check while she apologized. Arthur could at least extend her the same courtesy.

"Grace, It's fine. It's over and done with—"

"Don't write me off, Curry. It isn't okay and I appreciate the time you take out of your day to not only make sure I am okay, but Benny as well. It means more to me than you will ever know."

Arthur looked back at the blonde who had an unusual look of unease on her face. Almost as if her tranquility also came with a side of clinginess. Granted, he would never tell her that—he liked her when she depended on him.

"Anytime, blondey. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"I would try… but I should probably tell you that after my hands heal" Grace said sticking out her tongue.

Arthur looked down at her bandaged hands, knowing full well what they looked like underneath. When he first saw the torn flesh, he had actually puked in his mouth. Which was quiet the feet for him, given all the injuries he had seen in his life time. He knew that it would be a slow and painful recovery, one that only ended in her skin healing back as scar tissue. The best that they could hope for right now was that they did heal correct. However, only time could tell what would come of her hands. Without thinking about it, Curry rubbed the back of Grace's bandaged hand, hoping for a small miracle for her sake.

"You shouldn't have done something so reckless, Grace."

"I know… and I also know that Benny is going to kill me when I get back… I know that he is in the right for doing so when we see each other again, but it doesn' mean I'm looking forward to it…"

Grace didn't let Arthur interject, and instead, she kept rambling.

"I mean, in my defense, I needed to find a job. Yes, I acted too quickly and should have consulted Benny, but still. Not only that… but thinking about jobs… I need to go pick up my check from that captain… You said that him and the rest of the crew made it back to shore okay?"

Arthur nodded his head, confirming what Grace was saying was in fact, true. Grace licked her lips and figured that if she went back to the captain, without any word on if she was okay or not, he probably would think that she was cursed. She did have to go through all the rituals of being a female on a fishing boat, so she would probably scare that captain half to death when he saw her face again. Thinking about the captain, also made Grace start to think about Arthur's brother, Triton. She figured that Triton figured out his brother's feelings for her, but still, it would be easier to keep her alive and torment Arthur that way. Unless Triton wanted to make Arthur go down, guns blazing.

Grace tries to sit up, but her whole body protested. She would have admitted defeat then and there, but she felt Arthur's hand on the small of her back. It was acting like an anchor, giving her the extra leverage and support that she needed. She looked down at Arthur, who relaxed his hand, but kept it on her back, just in case she had difficulty again and needed his assistance.

"Thank you" Grace said, referencing the help he just provided her.

"I'm the one who be thanking you… especially for last night" Arthur smirked at Grace who chuckled, and gave him a sly smile in return.

"Anyway, we need to get up and started with our day. I need to mentally get prepared to brace the force that is my uncle."

"The day is still fresh and I am certain that the sun just rose above the horizon."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Grace raised her eyebrows at him in question, thinking that he was lying to her.

"As you so kindly put, it is because I talk to fish?"

"Really?" Surprise evident in Grace's voice.

Arthur gave the blonde a pointed look, almost as if telling her that she should know better. The long-haired man started to rub the small of Grace's back with his thumb while he talked.

"I can feel the tide and the push and pull of the location of the moon. Based on that, I can tell what time of day it was, what level the sea was at, etc."

Grace shook her head knowing that his weird metahuman powers were coming to play once again.

"Next time, just tell me that you can talk to fish and I wouldn't feel as bad because I don't have the same powers."

Arthur grunts at Grace's comments and he took his hand off the small of the back. Using the same muscular arm, he knocked Grace back onto the pillows gently. Grace knew what was coming as Arthur started to shift his weight on the bed and she couldn't help but start to scream, but it only coming out in fits of laughter. She tells the man to stop doing what he was doing because they had places to be and things to do. Arthur's way of dealing with Grace was to move on top of her, stopping her from wiggling about on the bed.

"You're going to have to make me then…" Arthur said, nipping at her lips.

A playful look took its place in Grace's eyes and she wedged out both of her hands from Arthur's grasp. He let her move freely and she placed both of her free hands on his cheeks, pulling him down. Closing the distance, and her eyes, Grace started to kiss him passionately. That's when Arthur started to talk against her lips.

"I thought you said that we didn't have time for this?"

"I guess I can make an exception for you… just this once." Grace spoke, fighting back giggles as Arthur tickled her sides.

* * *

Grace took a deep breath and shifted her bag on her shoulder. She looked at the ship before boarding it, knowing full well what awaited her the moment her foot touched the wood of the deck. The blonde had been able to get most of her stuff back after stopping in town to get her check from the captain. Arthur had gone with her, just to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary would happen. After she talked to the captain, who really did think she was cursed, he wanted her to remove her stuff as fast as she could. Grace was also sure that he was chanting prayers and holding a rosery as if to ward off any and all of her spirits she may have cursed the ship with.

After she got her money and her stuff, Arthur and she had traveled the long way back to their village. Grace didn't have to ask Arthur to take the long way, it was almost as if he knew that she wanted a little extra time where it was just the two of them without a care in the world. Once that truck stopped and Grace got out, that would be the end of the moment that they just shared with each other. It was back to reality. Arthur had asked Grace if she wanted him there when she confronted Benny for the first time, but Grace polity declined. This was something that she needed to do by herself. Plus, she also added in the fact that the less Benny knew about her third tumble into the freezing arctic ocean the better. She was going to leave that story when the two of them were having a good time, many years down the road. Curry had nodded in agreeance with her plan.

Taking another deep breath, Grace didn't wait long to take the next step forward. She knew that she had already prolonged the inevitable in the car, and now it was time for her to hold her chin up and accept whatever may happen. Grace stepped onto the boat and went straight for the door. When she swung it open, however, she wasn't expecting to see Benny with cereal shoved in his mouth where his cheeks almost exploded from the milk. The two locked eyes, and since Benny had something in his mouth, Grace was able to get out the first few words.

"I'm sorry—"

Grace heard the bowl fall to the floor, its contents spilling out. However, in the moment that the bowl fell to the ground, she was enveloped into two strong arms. Grace took a deep breath and wrapped her own arms around Benny's frame, feeling his body against hers. Nevertheless, the moment ended soon as Benny shoved her back, took one good look at her, and then slapped her. Her head moved to the side and she was captured into another bear hug. This time, she didn't return the hug, her senses working on over drive due to the stinging sensation on her face. The action sure did wake her up.

"You took years… I mean _years_ off of my life, kid."

"Benny, I'm sorry—"

"And what the fuck happened here?" Benny pushed Grace back and grabbed her hands with his.

He moved her hands all around and looked at her bandages, knowing nothing good came from wrappings that looked like that.

"I saved someone—"

"And you just thought to get hurt in the process?"

"No, there was a big swell… and I just… I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing."

Benny sighed and took off his ball cap, rubbing the few grey hairs he had left on a practically bald head.

"Gracie… I—"

"I'm sorry Benny. Truly, I am. I meant no harm and my decision to go seek work was rash. I never meant to put you in the position that I did."

"Kid, so help me—"

"Benny, I promise I am not lying. I really am sorry. I know it was stupid to not ask for your help, especially after everything we have gone through. I regret not asking you for your help and I hope you know how sorry I am about this…"

Benny closed his eyes and sighed, as if he was tired of hearing a child's excuses.

"Promise me… Promise me that you will never do that shit again…"

Grace watched as Benny swallowed, trying to keep his emotions in check. But when his shoulders started to shake, Benny pulled him in a hug, not knowing that her leaving had this much of an effect on the man. Grace nodded and verbally confirmed to Benny that she would never do what she just did to him, again. The two eventually break apart and Grace could hear Benny thank the gods that she was back in a place where he could watch over her. The words made Grace smile, knowing that her uncle has and always will be there for her. Maybe she was a child of the sea who never really knew her parents, and the decisions that they made, but she didn't need them. She had made a family with Benny, and that was all she needed. Never again would she ever take her uncle for granted. She vowed to herself then, that no matter what, she would love Benny to her dying breath and give him the respect that he deserved.

"So, are you happy that I'm back?" Grace poked the old man and he scoffed at her action.

"Can my answer be no?"

Grace laughed at Benny's words, and then she reached in her back pocket, extending the check to Benny. At first, he didn't know what she was giving him, but when he realized what it was, he let out a long breath. The amount that was on the check was only off by a few from what they needed for the new engine. All in all, Grace worked her ass off for it, and Benny knew that she did too. Grace would never tell Benny this, but it was actually more than what she normally should have gotten for a greenhorn position. The captain never actually wrote her a check, thinking that she had died at sea. So, when she appeared on his doorstep, he gave her a little extra so she wouldn't be tempted to lay a curse on his house. Grace had found the whole ordeal funny, but wasn't complaining about the extra green.

"With this, we are only a little ways off."

"Now, will you let me handle it? Since you did all of the hard stuff."

Grace sucked in a breath and paused, but she found her head shaking yes to Benny's question. She didn't want to argue with the man, especially after all she had put him through. She knew that she could argue against Benny, that there would be no repercussions about it besides pissing him off, but she knew that her uncle wanted to help.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll leave it to you then."

"Great. Now go take a shower, you smell like sex."

Grace's eyes went wide and she started to blush, Benny catching her red-handed.

"I wasn't born yesterday, kid. Something happened on that ship, and I really don't want to know what, until I am fully intoxicated, but whatever it is, it seems like you and Curry made up. I mean your neck is covered in love bites anyway…"

"I—I don't—"

"Save it, kid. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Just make sure he treats you right."

Benny patted Grace's shoulder and then he didn't say anything more, instead he retreated to his room and closed the door behind him.

Grace couldn't help but start laughing at the situation, and picked up her stuff that she forgot she threw on the floor when Benny hugged her, and went below to put all of her stuff away. She made a note to clean up the spilled cereal if Benny didn't do it—but first, she needed a shower.


	24. Chapter 24

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 **If anyone is stateside like me, I wish you a belated 4th of July! And also for those who live in Canada, happy belated Canada Day! If I missed any other celebrations I'm sorry :P**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: I am always glad to hear that you liked the last chapter so much!**

 **Aaliyah: I am happy to hear that you liked it and here is your next chapter!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Yay! I am glad that you had a chance to catch up again! Yes, I know... I sprung all the drama with these last couple of chapters and honestly, I didn't want to write a love triangle between the three :P**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P and Thank you!**

 **little-gloria: Patience is key, young padawan. Patience is key.**

* * *

Grace yawns and rubs the sleep from her eyes as she ventured to the ale house in the midday sun. Even though everything with Benny was solved and things were starting to go back into place, the blonde still had one more thing to do before she could check off everything on her imaginary to-do list. That being said, she left the most positive experience she assumed she would have, last. Walking into the bar, Grace ran a hand through her hair, her black beanie not present. After everything, she wanted to wash her clothes and belongings so she had put it in the wash with the rest of her stuff. That left Grace in an old pair of faded blue jeans with a few small holes on the knees of the fabric, and an old t-shirt that was discolored.

As the door swung closed behind her, she met Egil's stare and he stopped wiping down the counter that he was working on. A few patrons where starting their drinking day early, but they stayed in the far corners of the bar keeping to themselves. Grace scratched the back of her neck, not really knowing where to begin, but she didn't have to worry about that because Egil took the first step forward. He placed his towel on the counter and closed the distance between the two of them, enveloping Grace into a bear hug. The blonde smiled against the giant, burley man as he crushed her body to his. She would have laughed at the interaction between the two of them, however, if she did so, she would lose all air in her lungs.

Finally, Egil let her go and the two wandered to the counter, away from the other two men that were in the bar. Sitting down on the bar stool, Grace placed her hands on the table and let her feet swing from being at a high top. Without muttering a work, the Scandinavian poured the blonde a draft and slid it to her. She caught it easily, making sure not to let any of the bitter liquid hit the semi-cleaned counter top. Egil waited for Grace to take a sip of the glass's content and when she gave the man a thumbs up, he proceeded to go back to work as they found themselves partaking in a carefree conversation.

"So, how was it different than yah boat?" Egil asked, knowing that there must have been vast differences between a crabbing ship and a pollock boat.

"Eh, as with everything there is a learning curve but baiting the pots as a greenhorn came naturally. There was a lot of running around and measuring, but everything just seemed to be on a different level… there was no room or chances to screw up on the ship because there just wasn't time. Pullock, I would say, is more laid back than crabbing can be, but they both have their pros and cons."

"Yah know, I never thought about it like that. Yah talk about it as if it was black or white, but I know yah had to be out of yah element at times."

"I mean, I was yeah. Like majority of the time. It… I… guess fishing is just in my damn blood. Doesn't matter what it is…" Grace stalled, taking a gulp of her beer.

"Is that what happened to yah hands?" Egil sighs, pointing at Grace's bandaged hands.

She doesn't look down at her own hands and keeps her eyes trained on the older man in front of her. However, she did feel the bandages against her fingers when she griped the beer pint with one hand and traced the rim with her other.

"Maybe… or maybe it was just karma and mother's nature's way of telling me that I overstayed my welcome and shit. Don't tell Benny… but I saved a crew member and then I got bucked off the boat by a wave. It was a crazy fuckin' experience to say the least."

"So, yah save him and water fuckin' hurts yah?"

"More like the rope tore into my hands. Cut right to the bone."

"Yah not in pain? I would be crying every chance I had if I were yah."

"It hurts a lot, no doubt, but it is bearable. I think all my nerves and tendons were ripped out as well," Grace chuckled, "honestly, I have a lot of pain killers running in my system for it."

"And yah drinking? I don't know a lot about since, but I know yah not supposed to mix the two."

"Eh, life's not fun if you don't take a few risks."

"Apparently."

Egil left the conversation at that, not because he was trying to dismiss the issue, but because one of the other patrons in the bar came up and asked for a refill. One that Egil was happy to oblige.

"Thank you" Grace said, raising her glass up in the Scandinavian's direction.

"For what?" Egil questioned, smiling as he handed the refill back to his customer.

"For keeping your promise to me… and I still can't thank you enough for taking me to _our enemy_ to get a job all those months ago."

"I just hope it was worth it."

"It is, please don't doubt that. Plus, now I'm close to getting a new engine for the boat with the money I made on that damn crab boat."

"Yah put me in a tough position, I hope yah know that. I really like yah uncle Benny and having to lie to his face was hard. I'm not one for lyin' yah know this. But to see the look of betrayal when he saw that I knew what yah did… It just about crushed me."

"Don't tell him that it bothered you… it would probably just go to his head" Grace laughed Egil's comment off not thinking anything of it.

However, as she took a sip of her beer, she watched the man out of the corner of her eye and it was almost like he was trying to look for something to distract himself. It was also hard to miss the tinge of pink that brushed against his cheeks. Almost as if in the time she had been away, something had happened between her uncle and the man behind the bar.

"Say… Egil?"

"Hmm?" Egil asked, not looking up at her, and instead started to busy himself with polishing glassware that already looked spotless.

"I know this isn't any of my business… but do you… like, _like_ Benny?"

Egil's hand stilled and he refused to look at Grace, however it was written clear as day on his face. The pink tint on the man's face turned red as his cheeks almost resembled a stereo-typical Santa from an old Coke commercial around Christmas time. She knew that Egil probably wasn't going to respond to her, but all the years of Benny staying single and never bringing someone home while she was on the ship all made sense now. The blonde always had a feeling that her uncle may have been straight, but also played for the same side. It would make sense since he had no issue flirting with man and woman alike. Grace smiled to herself licking her lips to keep the action off of her face and away from Egil.

If the two ended up getting together, she would be supportive and happy. Egil had always treated her like a daughter that he never had and he was just a wholesome, good person. Not only that, but, Benny deserved to be happy. He was always worrying about Grace, and never about himself so having someone other than her in his life would be a good thing for the elder. Not only that, but Benny was starting to get to that age where he wouldn't be able to do everything that he had done in his youth, and Egil would be a good person to help Benny come down from that horse. Take it one step at a time so it wasn't as scary or detrimental. It would be expressed as a new phase of life instead of having it be forcibly taken away.

"Anyway, I guess I am just worried that he will do something stupid" Grace sighed, dropping her head so her bangs got in her face for a dramatic effect.

She was trying to give Egil an out instead of answering her question, and he graciously accepted it.

"What do yah mean?"

"I told him not to do anything rash, but I think he is going to take out another loan."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because… I know that he has debt already that he hasn't been able to pay off… and this would be debt that he didn't need to have in the first place. The boat is mine, its in my name, but he is refusing to let me take out the loan."

Before Egil can answer, a group of fishermen come in and almost shove Grace out of the way trying to get to the counter. Each is yelling and hollering at Egil, which is just making the older man more and more frustrated. The Scandinavian shuffles around trying to get everything together, and when the man thinks he finally has it all, his face showing a sign of relief, the man on the end declares that his order was wrong. Egil ran a hand through his hair and tried to laugh off the mistake even though the fisherman was trying to be a little too aggressive with the bar tender. After fixing the mistake and catching up on a few of the other stragglers that walked into the bar, Egil closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

All the while, Grace sipped her beer, eventually throwing the last of the pint's contents back. She watched the chaos of the ale house unfold and couldn't help but think that Egil need an extra pair of hands to assist him when things got busy. Not only that, but an extra pair of hands meant that they could help clean tables and push more patrons through the bar as well.

"It's busy here today."

"It has been since yah left. Since crabbin' season started our little village is a great stop to refuel since many of the bigger crabbing vessels can break through that thick ice out there that the ferries can't."

Grace nods her head at the comment but Egil doesn't see it, focusing on the swell of people that kept coming through the door. It was the late afternoon lunch rush, or really, the beginning of the drinking day for most people who made their living by working on the sea. Grace saw sweat beads start to form as Egil was trying to pay attention and do a bunch of things at once. However, Grace got up when she heard Egil knock over a glass that he was previously trying to polish. She walked behind the counter and helped Egil clean up the mess and then when the blonde stood up, she started to do what any normal, decent person would have done, and she was sick of being bumped and squished. She started to help Egil.

She took down names, drink orders, started to clean off tables and moved customers through when they were done at the counter. She worked in a quick and efficient way that was on Egil's level. As the day went on, the two of them got into a good groove working side by side. Grace was always careful with her hands, making sure not to do anything that would injure them further, and Egil seemed to understand this. When Grace couldn't do something, the man had no issue stepping in, letting Grace shit her work onto something else. They were forming a two-man team, and the work that had been too much for one person was easily shared between the two of them.

Finally, a lull came just after dinner time where men had to either go back to the ship, rush home to their wives, or decide that they had to have something other than a liquid diet. This allowed Grace to catch up on cleaning some glassware and tables, waiting for the next patch of people to come through the doors. Grace used a hand to push her hair behind her ear, only to have it fall in her face again. Huffing, she blew her bangs up, and they protested by falling into her eyes. She stopped the action when she heard laughing come from beside her.

"I think yah found yah next job, Grace."

Grace raised her eyebrows at the man and snorts, not taking the Scandinavian serious. Nevertheless, when the man next to her stopped moving, the blonde looked up at him, seeing the seriousness that was set on his facial features.

"I've watched yah all day and if yah can work a bar everyday like yah did today… I never would have let yah board that crabbing ship."

"Well… thank you… and I guess the skills just come from years of working as a waitress during my high school years. Figured cleaning off tables and doing the whole bartender thing was pretty close to the skills I already had built up. Hard work, but good work."

"Yah are surprisingly good, always have a trick up yah sleeve… don't yah?"

"Eh, I'm not great at a lot of things. I just try my best at what I do. It also doesn't hurt that while doing that high school gig… when they were shorthanded some of the older waitresses would put makeup on me and throw me behind the bar to help out."

This comment made Egil laugh, shaking his head expecting nothing less by the story that floated out of Grace's mouth. The two smiled at each other and then Egil extended a hand to her. Grace looked at it, but realized that it was an old fisher's deal. She would come to work, doing her best and Egil would make sure to be a just and fair boss. A handshake would seal the deal. Grace slipped her bandaged hand into Egil's calloused one and they shook once. The deal was made, making everything official. Grace was the newest employee at the ale house and Egil had hired an employee, the first time in over seventeen years, breaking his streak. The blonde couldn't keep the smile off of her face the rest of the night, even when people started to trickle into the bar.

She easily flipped the towel that was in her hands on her shoulder, just like Egil had done, and she turned to serve more customers. All throughout the night, the two worked side by side, Egil joking that the sailors seemed to be tipping more since she started to work here, and Grace always responded with a roll of her eyes. Egil would just wink at her and the two of them would start laughing, already having their inside jokes between the two of them. As the night went on, Egil would cast side glances at Grace making sure she was doing well. He knew that she would be fine, and the only thing he could think of when he watched the girl work was this: _That Benny had raised a strong and capable girl, one that he should be proud of._ _Grace was the type of person every parent hopes their child turns into, Benny had raised her right._

* * *

Grace had just flipped the sign on the front door to closed about twenty minutes ago, and she was turned away from it as she cleaned up the back of the bar. She didn't know where Egil went, but she figured that the man didn't go far, unless he trusted her to close up—which she doubted. Nevertheless, Grace didn't hear the door open, but she heard the unmistakable chime that it made when there was someone pushed open the wood.

"I don't know if you can read, but that sign says that we are fucking closed" Grace muttered at the person staring holes into her back.

The blonde refused to turn around knowing that whoever it was could understand the sass coming from her mouth. Anyone who worked a long day could understand the fatigue and the want of going home. Coughing, the patron at the door makes Grace turn around.

"You can't even spare a well drink for the likes of little 'ole me?" Arthur said, batting his long eyelashes at Grace who rolled her eyes in response but couldn't help but smile at his comical tone.

"I wouldn't call you little."

"Damn right, you for sure know about _that_ " Arthur grinned, happy with his innuendo.

Grace deadpanned and decided not to acknowledge the man who had made himself comfortable in one of the barstools in front of her.

"I don't serve low-life perverts and I will have to ask you to fucking leave this establishment—"

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, I promise I will keep the innuendos to a minimum" Arthur said waving his hands out in front of him.

Grace gave him a pointed look but sighed, admitting defeat. She knew that he would try to do so, but eventually, his promise would be lost and he would start back up with it. Granted, it was relatable to the fact that she always told him that his powers basically allowed him to talk to fish, even though he would deny and said that the ocean did the talking for him.

"Sooo… about that beer?" Arthur asked, running a hand through his hair and letting it frame his face.

If she didn't like the man sitting in front of her as much as she did, she would probably smack him for always looking perfect. All. The. Fucking. Time. It truly was unfair. She could spend hours trying to get her hair to lay properly and with one stroke of his hand and he instantly became a beach ready model.

"I will have to ask my boss about that one. I know that you have quite the unpaid tab if I am not mistaken."

Arthur gave her a smile and nodded in his approval towards her new job. It lifted Grace's spirit and made her feel warm and fuzzy inside from the support she was receiving.

"Well, I guess that I am just going to have to flirt with this attractive bar maid in front of me, now won't I?" Arthur spoke, almost as if warm honey saturated the words coming out of his mouth.

Grace couldn't help but turn a little pink at his comment, but she was unexpectedly saved.

"I never knew yah thought about me like that Curry. I mean I don't think I'm surprised… especially since I have given yah so much free alcohol… but I have so say, yah a little too much of a pretty boy to fit my type."

Both Grace and Arthur just stared at Egil, almost as if what was just muttered by the Scandinavian was a dream. However, a second later, Grace was wheezing she was laughing so hard, and Arthur had his head in his hands, red flaring up from the bottom of his neck in embarrassment.

"Seriously, Curry, don't scare off my new hire. Unlike yah, I like her." Egil spoke his mind, but didn't waste a moment to fill up a pint of beer from tab and hand it to Arthur.

Arthur took his head out of his hands and rose his glass to Egil, almost as if he was trying to tell the other male that it was his victory tonight.

"Hey, all I was trying to do was hit on my girl over here" Arthur said, defeat in his voice, but the words that he used made Grace look away, trying to conceal the grin on her face.

"Whatever…" Egil stated, but then looked between the other two in his bar.

The male was watching the blonde, almost as if he professed his love to her and the female was reacting in a way that made her flustered, but didn't want the male to stop with his advancements. All of if made Egil want to roll his eyes and puke into his mouth. Instead, the Scandinavian kept up with his snarky attitude that he had developed at the end of shift.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between the two of you… but I know that it wouldn't sit right if I didn't say something… So, I guess… make sure to use protection and all that shit."

"Egil!" Grace gasped and whipped her head around to face the older gentleman, her face red with embarrassment.

Arthur didn't say anything, but he was busy choking on his beer. He inhaled it down the wrong pipe as Egil finished his sentence, not believing what he just heard come from the other man's mouth.

"Anyway, Grace, do yah mind lockin' up for me tonight?"

The blonde came out of her surprise quickly, only to nod her head at her boss even though a blush was still on her cheeks.

"No, I don't mind, I think I can handle that."

"The key is under the mat—"

"Why do you want me to lock up on my first night here?"

"Yah seem pretty capable…"

"And?" Grace quested knowing that there was more to it.

"And, I am tired and don't want to wait for yah or Curry over here. Plus, yah two keep making lovey-dovey eyes at each other and I want to leave before I lose my stomach here."

Grace pressed her lips into a thin line and placed her hands on her hips, following Egil out the front door. He just winked at her as a shit-eating grin came across his whole face. She waited until the man walked down the road and she couldn't see him before she locked the front door. Clearly marking that Arthur was the very last customer for the night. Granted, Grace knew that Arthur probably wouldn't pay for the beer. Turning around, Grace caught Arthur watching her as she realized that they were the only two left in the bar.

His eyes trailed her body up and down, almost as if he was mentally undressing her. She would have had a problem with the look, but after everything, it was high praise and thankfulness that the long-haired man still wanted her even after seeing all that she had to offer. She wasn't one to fret over the look of her body, but she was still a woman. She wanted to be told that she was beautiful and had nothing to worry about just like every other woman in existence.

Putting her thoughts aside, Grace returned to work behind the bar, putting freshly cleaned glasses away. When she turns back around, she grabs the cloth that is on the counter in front of Arthur. But, before she could proceed, he placed a hand on her wrist, stopping her from moving away. This gave the male just enough time to stand up from the stood and make his way around the back of the counter as well. He let Grace go, and stood in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her, feeling the cool, fake wood against his hands. The blonde could feel the counter start to cut into her lower back, but there was nowhere to go with Arthur boxing her small frame in. Grace looked up at the man and batted her eyelashes at him.

A sound gurgled up from the back of Arthur's throat that turned into a sigh as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Grace's lips. The blonde's knees started to feel weak and to support herself she placed both of her hands on Arthur's chest. She didn't know why the man in front of her always made her feel jello the moment he touched her. She knew that Arthur wanted to take the kiss further, but a nagging voice at the back of her mind made her push on his chest, telling him to back up and give her some air to breath.

Arthur got the message and lifted his lips from Grace's and he turned his head to slip his hair out and away from his face. His blue orbs found the blonde's brown ones and waited for an explanation as to why they should stop.

"I don't want to lose my job on the first day because I was caught _having a fun time_ with a customer."

Leaning down to nip at her ear lobe, Curry spoke, "What Egil doesn't know wouldn't kill him."

Sighing, Grace was about to say something that would refute his claim, but she found herself pulling Arthur down to kiss him by the collar of his sweater. She bunched the material up into her hands as she pressed her body against his, soaking up his warmth. The two started to have a passionate exchange, both not seeming to get enough of the other. Grace could taste the stale beer that was on Arthur's lips and she was sure that he could probably taste the salty sweat coming from her after a long day of working.

The two were about to take it further, but with Arthur readjusting his grip on the counter, he made a move to wrap a hand around Grace's was it so he could pick her up to place her on the counter in front of him. However, he misjudged his surroundings and accidently knocked over his glass pint that had previously been given to him. As the glass came crashing to the ground, the sound made both jump. They both know that there was beer and probably a million little shards of glass that littered the floor. Raking his hand through his hair, Arthur started to curse under his breath, but grace couldn't help but laugh at the sight pf a peeved Atlantean. Grace started to have an uncontrollable fit of giggles, that made Arthur start laughing about the saturation as well.

Their laugher filled the air around them and Grace tried to bury her face into Arthur's chest to try and keep her laughing to a minimum. She didn't know why she found the situation as funny as she did, but to her, it just was. When she could finally calm down, she pulled away from Arthur and caught him looking at her again. _Really looking at her._ She saw something deep in his blue eyes, something that she couldn't place her finger on. It wasn't something that was entirely sensual, it was almost as if there was something more behind his eyes. Before she could ask about it, Arthur filled the air with his voice again.

"We should probably clean up the mess before it makes the floor sticker than what it already is."

Grace nodded her head and Arthur pulled away from her, his warmth leaving her. Licking her lips, Grace reached down and grabbed the small dust pan and brush, handing it to Arthur. He took the objects out of her hands and tried to get as much of the glass up as possible. Grace went into the back-storage area and came back with a mop as well, knowing that it would be best to use that on the spilled beer. Grace rubbed her forearm against her forehead and put all the supplies back after they were done using them, making Arthur stand there, awkwardly, waiting for her.

When she made her way back, she noticed that Arthur didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe it was because she was selfish, but she didn't hesitate as she reached up and placed a hand on the man's cheek, bringing him down to her level. She placed a tender kiss on his lips as Curry wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close to his body again. The blonde stood on her tip-toes even though the height disadvantage was still there with her action.

"If you go to the harbor, I can meet you by the ship… I just need a few more minutes to close up shop around here."

"What about Benny?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"Heh, if you think I have never snuck a boy behind Benny's back before than you really don't know me at all do you?"

In response, Arthur smiled against Grace's lips and then he let her go, liking this playful side of the blonde. Grace winked at him and turned out of the man's embrace, thinking that Arthur would just turn and leave her. However, Arthur couldn't waste such a golden opportunity. When Grace turned and exposed her back to him, Arthur couldn't help but smack Grace's plump ass as she walked away from each other.

"Arthur!" Grace gasped turning around and placing her hands on her butt cheek that was just smacked.

"I couldn't resist… you do have a nice ass after all."

Grace shook her head, a grin clearly on her lips, making Arthur laugh at his own actions.

"Go on, get out of here so I can finish up my work here in peace."

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur chuckled, giving Grace a cheeky smile as she started to shoo him out of the front door.

"Don't worry, I won't be long" Grace spoke, tilting her head from side to side to crack her neck.

"I would wait forever for you… you're my girl" Arthur said with sincerity written in his voice.

Grace blushed and looked down at the floor just as Arthur pushed open the door. He held the door open with his hand as he looked over Grace.

"That is something more than lovers say, Curry" Grace scratched the back of her head trying not to look at the man in front of her but with his next words, Grace's head whipped around as she stared him right in the eyes.

"I have feeling for you that are stronger than that shared between mere lovers."

Grace could feel her palms start to clam up as her heart started to race. She could hear the blood rush through her ears as the two of them stared at each other. The blonde tried to move her tongue, but it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in her mouth. After a moment, Arthur was the first one to move, offering Grace a small smile, trying to keep the hurt look off of his face.

"I'll see you at the ship, Grace."

The only thing that the blonde could do was watch the figure of the man she made love to fade into the distance as the door swung shut behind him, ending the conversation between the two of them. For whatever reason, Grace still couldn't say the words that were festering in her heart. They were three little words that held a big meaning, and right now, she couldn't say them to the man who made her knees weak at the sight of him. So, Grace stood there watching Arthur walk away leaving unsaid words between them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter isn't that long... but we are headed places... slowly but surely... moving.**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: I am so glad!**

 **Aaliyah: I am too! I just think that JM is soooo attractive. I am so happy that they casted him as aquaman and here is your next update!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018.: I'm glad to hear it!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Yep! I wasn't planning on taking it that way either, I just figured that both Egil and Benny needed some love too. Now we know the real reason why Benny is always at the bar :P And heheheheehehehehehhee... Patience... Don't worry, I plan to drag this out as long as possible :P**

 **thatredheadedchick: Omgosh! I am happy that you liked it so much and you read it this quickly! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this! Well I am so happy that you like Grace as much as you do! I feel that everyone can relate to Grace in one way or another :) I know that my editing skills are to not be desired (since I don't edit lol... i'm lazy) so I am happy that you liked it :) Your comment meant so much to me and really placed a smile on my face all day, so thank you. WOW! I am happy that I was able to get that kind of emotion out of you but I am sad that you cried! I guess that means I am just doing my author duties well then :) Also, I usually post Sunday evenings/Mondays, just for your fyi :)**

* * *

Grace yawned as she moved the mat out from the front door. She picked up the keys and locked the front door from the outside. She peered through the window making sure that all the lights were turned off inside the establishment. Before throwing the keys back under the mat, thinking that it was a stupid place to keep keys, she tugged on the door twice making sure that the door was indeed locked. She placed the mat back over the keys and decided that she should have a talk with Egil about storing the keys to the ale house there. He wasn't a stupid man, but she didn't want to chance someone trying to break in. The blonde knew this wasn't Fairbanks, but at the same time, one could never be too careful.

Turning around and stretching her arms above her head, she made her way to the boat. She turned to the left and then to the right with her arms in the air, trying to stretch out her back as well. She smiled to herself knowing what awaited her just down the road. She was never one to be a romantic, or was the girl in high school that really cared if guys were pining over her or not. Yes, she had her crushes and wanted to impress those boys, but who hasn't? Grace licked her lips, shoving her hands in her coat pocket.

She knew that Arthur was waiting on her to hear those simple words that he had spoken to her. The blonde didn't know why, but something just seemed to be holding her back from saying the same words. She knew that they were just words, but what was spoken could never be taken back. She cared for Arthur, she really did, but was he worth sticking around for? As her head pondered the question, her heart had another answer. One that was simple and made her want to take a leap of faith. All her heart hissed at her again and again was a breathless _yes._ That she did feel the same. That she _loved_ Arthur.

However, Grace was never the one to rush in fully to these kind of things. The people who she loved could be counted on one hand and she didn't know if she could allow Arthur all the way into her heart. With everyone, she held something back from them and she knew that Curry was starting to notice. Not saying the same words back were just the very small tip of a big iceberg. Her heart wanted to say screw it, and just let things happen, but the rational side of Grace kept playing the opposite roll. At times she may have not been happy, but listening to her rational side had never led her wrong. If she stayed on the island, yes she could still be a fisherman, but relationships took a lot of work.

She had dreams and goals she wanted to accomplish outside of fishing. Long-distance relationships were hard and the blonde knew that she wasn't cut out for them. In her mind, they just never worked out. It put too much stress and strain on two people, so much so, that once started, it was doomed to fail. Not only that, but her brain kept telling her that Arthur and she weren't together, so why should she plan her life out like they were? It was a new relationship and yes, they had sex, but that didn't entirely mean they were _together._

Would she see anyone else besides Arthur right now? In which that would be a no, and Grace knew that she didn't want Arthur seeing anyone either, but they never spoke about what they were, or their relationship. She didn't want to weigh down Curry with her stupid bullshit. He would probably think that she was just being girly and insecure. She may have deeper feelings for the man that she would care to admit, however, she knew she had a promising future, she was young. She didn't know if she could push that aside for the time being and be with someone. Relationships were about compromise and communication, two things that Grace was never good at.

 _There is always more fish in the sea_ Grace said to herself, and then started to laugh about the ironic words in that sentence. She liked being with Arthur and she hoped that it progressed into something more. Nevertheless, in order to protect herself from the usual outcome, it was hard for her to open herself up. She didn't want to feel the pain of being let down or the heartbreak that came with saying goodbye. Taking a deep breath, she knew in her heart that it was just her fear talking, something that she would have to get over. If anyone could make something work between the two of them, Grace had the best chance for it. She knew all of this, back and forth her heart and mind argued with her, just as if an angel and devil sat on her shoulder.

Unknowingly, Grace had picked up the pace and brought her arms out of her pockets to cross in front of her. She tried to let go of all the thoughts swimming around in her head, replacing them with the fun she would have with the man waiting for her. She pushed forward, gravel kicking up under her boots, and she held her head high. A smile started to break through onto her lips, the thoughts of Arthu's body on hers the blame for such a reaction. It quickly came to a pause though.

Out of the corner of Grace's eye, she saw someone in a dirty, but off-colored white, lab coat. They were breathing harshly, leaned up against a parked car. Grace took a few steps sideways, about to ask the person what was wrong, but she didn't have to when the man turned his head and locked his eyes with Grace's brown ones. Dr. Flint stared at Grace and she had a hard time tearing her own gaze from his. That was, until he doubled over in pain clutching his stomach. Without thinking, Grace raced forward, trying to check on the doctor's condition.

When she looked him over, trying to get him to look at her again, even though his own eyes clouded over, that was when she saw blood spattered across the coat. Not only that, but the arm that he wasn't using to hold his stomach was cut up in such a way that it looked like a bear had mauled his arm. The man in front of her was pale, and at the sight of him, Grace's own cheeks started to lose color. She had no idea how to help the man. Looking around she saw no one around and she was still a far enough distance away from the harbor that she didn't want to chance leaving the doctor here to go find Arthur.

"You… shouldn't help me…" The doctor muttered, his head rolling to the side.

Grace then tore her eyes from the surroundings and looked at the man who had propped himself up against the wheel well of the car so he wouldn't fall over.

"Doc, as much as I hate you… you really don't look well right now. What should I do to help—"

"Don't fuckin' do a thing… I—I'm sorry… Please… Just let me be…"

Grace opened her mouth and closed it again, not understanding what he was rambling about. Trenton's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were tear stained. Casting a glance over his wounds, the blood still seemed to be dripping out of his arm, but it was long enough ago that some of the capillaries had stopped the flow of blood and some blood had grown hard.

"Grace… I'm sorry… I'm sorry about everything…" Trenton whispered, trying to stand.

"What did you do to deserve this Trenton? What happened? You can tell me… Please I want to help you…" Grace spoke, her voice thick with worry as she tried to prevent the doctor from standing.

However, releasing his hand from his stomach, the doctor pushed the blonde away and used the car to pull himself up. Grace outstretched her hands making sure the man in front of her didn't fall.

"Everything that he said… everything… it was all a lie…"

"What was a lie? Who told you a lie, Flint?" Grace questioned.

" _He_ couldn't bring her back… I should have known… I just wanted to tell her I loved her… to kiss her again before she got into that car… I just wanted to tell my wife _goodbye_."

Grace's breath hitched in her throat at the vulnerability that was coming from the doctor's mouth. The two hated each other and here he was, exposing everything to her. The blonde choked down her saliva, feeling her mouth go dry. She didn't know what Flint was talking about, but she wasn't stupid. With the mention of _he_ that could only mean one thing. Arthur's brother had held Flint's dead wife over his head for leverage over him. However, before she could say another word, Trenton started to speak again.

"The deed has already been done… I can't say goodbye to her… but to you I can…Goodbye Grace… Goodbye…"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the doctor in confusion. However, he offered up nothing more and instead started to shuffle away from her and the car, almost as if he was a zombie. His eyes were almost completely white, almost void of an iris, but his normal colored eyes were now a dull grey. It was as if everything he had, had been stripped away. Grace wanted to run after him, force him to get some help, but something just didn't feel right about the whole thing. What did he mean when he told her goodbye?

She stayed rooted in her place, not believing her own mind about what she just saw. She was tense and anxiety was starting to overcome her senses. The blonde focused on her breath, forcing air in and out of her lungs. However, fog starts to roll in from the sea, and the air around starts to become dense. Without thinking about it, or checking the car for blood confirming what she just witnessed, Grace's only thought was: _move._ She started to jog at first, but as the fog thickened, hardly able to see the earth in front of her, she started to run towards the harbor. Never stopping. Never allowing her feet to miss a step. Always one foot in front of the other.

Anxiety boiled in her body, and the woman refused to look behind her as her hair on the nape of her neck rose. She didn't want to turn her head and see someone behind her, chasing her. As she ran through the gravel, she almost thought she heard someone else keeping pace behind her, kicking up the rocks as well. She pumped her arms and ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The person, the _thing,_ behind her picked up the pace as well, as if running was never an issue for them. Grace's feet hit the wood of the harbor and just as her foot touched the wood, it was almost as if she could feel fingers graze the back of her neck. The touch felt slimy, almost as if the fingertips were cloaked in seaweed and water.

Tracing the hairs that she had there. Someone was reaching out to her trying to get her to stop, but she wasn't going to. She was going to run until she couldn't anymore, and then fight like a bat out of hell. However, her thoughts came to a rest when she ran face first into a hard body. The momentum change knocking her clear on her ass. Grace hissed with the impact, but the man bent down and Grace recognized the face and long hair he had. Arthur. It was Arthur. Taking a deep breath before letting the man help her up, she knew that she was safe now. Whatever had been following her, whether in her mind or reality, was gone now.

"You okay there Grace? This fog rolled in out of nowhere…"

Grace huffed, trying to catch her breath before she responded to Arthur. She wanted to tell him all that she just saw, but on the other hand, did she actually see it or was she just tired? She ran a hand through her hair and debated her options, knowing that she wished she checked the car for blood before she bolted.

"Grace?"

"Yeah? Yeah—Yeah! I'm fine Arthur, really. No need to worry about me" Grace said in a breathless voice.

"Well you didn't have to run here, I was actually coming to get you so you wouldn't have to walk alone in this weather."

"I'm here now, so it's all good. It's the thought that counts!" Grace's words infused with a false sense of positivity.

Arthur gave Grace a look of worry before speaking again. She could see that his body was starting to tense up, instantly becoming protective of her. His eyes skimmed the area around them, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Grace wondered if he could see farther in this weather thanks to his metahuman abilities, or if he was just doing it to make her feel better.

"Seriously, Arthur, I'm fine."

Arthur turned his gaze back to Grace.

"If there really was a problem… you would tell me, right?"

Grace hesitated for a beat, before nodding her head yes. However, even with the action, it felt like she was telling him a lie. Would she tell him if she had an issue, or would she just try to solve it herself? _Communication and Compromise_ were the two words that flashed through her head, and yet again, she didn't know if she could yield on those things when it came to Arthur—no matter what her heart felt. Before Grace let her mind spiral out of control or allow Arthur to ask her any more questions, she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pulled him down. She placed her lips tenderly on his and the world seemed to hold its breath around her.

This feeling. This was the feeling that she never wanted to give up. This was what made her heart sigh, her brain stops thinking, and her belly fill with butterflies. A simple, tender, kiss from Arthur was all that she needed. Just this one, simple, intimate action made her want to give all of herself to him. Arthur wrapped his hands around Grace's waist, pulling her closer. As their chests touched, Grace relaxed against him. All the worry from before faded, as if it never was meant to be there in the first place.

She didn't have to give up anything that she wanted, and Arthur didn't have to give up anything for her either. This was what was right. This relationship. Yes, Grace was using him to fight off whatever had just happened to her, so she didn't have to think about it, but to allow herself to not care, to want to forget everything and only be with him. Really be with Arthur. Give him not only her body, but mind as well, her senses being assaulted by everything that encompassed the long-haired man… and that was when she realized it. She _loved_ Arthur Curry. She loved him with every molecule in her body.

From the tip of her toes to the top of her head, her whole being loved the man she shared a simple kiss with. And she never wanted it to end.

"We should take this back to your room" Arthur broke the kiss first, his voice husky with need.

Grace smiled against his lips, biting his bottom one before answering him.

"It's more fun teasing you…"

Before Grace could say anything more, Arthur pulled away giving her a playful glance. She opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a loud laugh when the man bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. The blonde pounded at his back lightly, telling him that it wasn't fair that he was manhandling her. This only made Arthur laugh more. Grace let Arthur carry her all the way to her room, giving him directions so they wouldn't be caught by Benny. Her mind was completely at ease, writing off what happened with the doctor as something that she saw in the fog, a trick of her own mind. As Arthur's touch lingered over her body, the one true thing that filled her mind was _how should she tell Arthur that she loved him?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, life knocked on my door :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also, have you guys checked out the new trailer for the aquaman movie? I think it looks like it is going to be great :) your thoughts?**

* * *

 **Flamecaster15: No worries! Thank you for posting again :) I appreciate it! I am so happy that you like the development and you know how much I love to tease with the fluff!**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you! I am happy to hear that you liked it!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Hehe don't worry, our doctor friend has another role to play. She totally could... but what would be the fun in that? :P This is Grace we are talking about**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :PPP**

 **lokidoki9: Girl, I love all the reviews, thank you so much :) I am happy that I am able to do my job as an author and give you like, all of the feels. All of them. I know that this response should be longer... but rereading through your reviews I answered a lot of your questions and stuff in the PM's. However, I know... Grace just needs to man up and do something about her feelings! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter and can't wait to hear what you thought of it!**

 **Aaliyah: I am so glad you liked it and here is your next chapter!**

 **thatredheadedchick: Omg girl, your review killed me XD. Don't worry, I understand your want for smut... trust me girl... I'm just as thirsty. However, I feel like I wouldn't be able to do a sex scene justice. Like I can write everything leading up to the act, and then afterwards but finding the right words to express sex itself, without making it black and white, is hard for me. Its something I honestly need to practice, but I have been thinking of posting a side chapter to compliment this story that literally just contains a lemon or two of Arthur and Grace getting down and dirty with each other. Sorry if that is a stupid reason or something, but, I guess I am just unsure of my skill in that department. Anyway, dude if you thought the suspense in the last chapter was bad... you are going to have hell of a fun time with this one :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **CJ/Oddball: Hey! I actually did see it and I am so excited for the Aquaman movie in december! Did you like what you saw in the trailer? For some reason the redness of Mera's hair really stuck out for me... like just that random little factoid. I am glad that I have kept your intrest and I can confirm that this story (eventually) will lead into the Justice League Movie. I would say about 7ish-10ish chapters and then we kinda get into that? Like there is going to be some filler and then the movie arc. In my head it makes sense but writing this, it is probably just confusing listening to me ramble. And don't worry... I have wonderful plans for Daina's lasso of truth scene... :P Don't worry, you won't be let down in regards to that :) **

**DebraDee123: I am so happy to hear that you liked it so much! I typically post Sunday nights/Mondays just as an FYI. However, I hope you like this next chapter and I look forward to hearing what you thought about it!**

* * *

Grace opens her eyes slowly, even though her cabin is completely dark except for the dim light that was seeping in from under the door. She was warm, almost uncomfortably so. Her back was slick with sweat and she knew that the rest of her body was just the same. Reaching upwards, Grace gathered all of her hair and held it up, exposing her neck to the pillow. She let her hair fall around her in dark tendrils and she turned her head to look at the man who shared her small bed with her. She didn't know how they were able to do it, but the two of them had fallen asleep tangled in each other's arms.

The blond had been pressed up against the wall, majority of the night as the two fell asleep. She knew that Arthur felt that he was too big for the twin size bed, and he was right. He didn't want to accidentally shove Grace off in the middle of the night, therefore, forcing her to stay tangled up against the man, or rest against the wall. A smile filled her lips as she tried to stop herself from laughing. It reminded her of her nights as a freshman in college. Tiny beds, awkward moments and experiences, all tangled in the unmistakable scent of sex. Reaching out, Grace brushed some of Arthur's hair out of his face, which only made him reach out for her.

Unconsciously, he brought her closer to his furnace of a body. At first it was nice, but seconds turned into minutes and Grace wanted to escape his hold. It was too warm. She kicked off the covers that were hiding her bare body, and instead, she decided to use her location to her advantage. Instead of trying to break free from the hold, she shifted and rolled, so she was on top of Arthur. She figured that since she was almost wide awake, he shouldn't sleep his day away. She knew that the man wasn't much of a morning person, but she had things to do.

Straddling the man, she heard Arthur exhaled, but he refused to open up his eyes. She knew then that he was awake, and she started to trace random patterns into his chest. The corner of his mouth started to twitch and Grace knew that she was going to start driving him crazy. Especially since she could feel something _growing_ underneath her, the only protection between her and Arthur being the sheet that covered his waist, down.

"Woman… you're going to be the death of me…" Arthur groaned, and Grace started to chuckle.

Leaning down so her chest was almost touching Arthur's, she placed her weight onto her hands to steady herself. She tilted her chin forward so her mouth was right next to his ear and instead of saying anything, she started to nibble on the tender flesh that was there. Arthur's mouth turned up into a sly grin at her actions.

"You never let a man rest, do you?"

"You honestly shouldn't be complaining… and plus, I can't help that I know what I want, when I want it. And right now… that want _you,_ " Grace said with her breath against Arthur's year as she started to shift her hips eliciting a moan from the man underneath her.

Arthur placed his hands on Grace's hips and she smiles, knowing that she was going to get what she wanted. She pressed onto his chest and moved her head so she could place her lips onto Arthur's. He kept his hands on her hips, rubbing lazy circles into her skin as he followed the blonde's lead. The two deepen the kiss and when Grace pulls away for some air, a small line of saliva trails off of their bottom lip, just to break as soon as they parted. Adjusting herself she was now sitting up on the man, Arthur opened his eyes. He looked at Grace with nothing but adoration for her. Licking her lips, Grace was happy that it was dark in the room so he couldn't see her blush.

Granted, after the joys and pleasure the two experienced together, a few blushes were bound to take part. Grace still didn't know why, however, how Arthur without a doubt, made her feel like she was a teenager crushing over some football player again. He made her feel sixteen again, in a not creepy sort of way.

"I have to say, as much as I like you sweetheart, you got some nasty morning breath" Curry licked his lips and a small laugh escaped his lips.

Gasping, Grace smacked Arthur's chest as if she was annoyed with him, and the action only caused the man to laugh even more. Grace stuck her tongue out at him, and Arthur just shook his head, unable to contain himself from his comment.

"Well, yours isn't all sunshine and roses either" Grace said with a pout and turned her head away.

Instead of saying anything back, Arthur moved his hand from Grace's waist and pushed some of her bed ridden hair behind her ear. The action caused Grace to turn back to Curry, giving him her full attention once again. She watched as he licked his lips, his eyes trailing from her eyes down her face, her next, her exposed breasts, and the rest of her body that was on display. However, his eyes didn't fill with love, once again they just held a steady stream of fondness for her in them.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Rolling her eyes Grace responded with, "Sure I am," sarcasm layered heavily in her voice.

"I'm not lying. You really are beautiful Grace."

"Stop telling me that…" Grace tried to look away, but her body wouldn't let her.

Instead she tilted her head and rested her cheek onto Arthur's hand.

"If I don't tell you, like I am now, it would be like lying to you. Honestly, Grace, I am telling you the truth. You are beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not. And before you even say it, I like you for you most of all. However, if you want to focus on the more physical _aspects_ of your body, I would be happy to oblige," Arthur winked slyly.

"Hah, funny… _Rapunzel._ "

"I prefer your other nickname for me."

"Which is what? Fabio?"

"Nah… more along the lines of _Hunk-cules_ if I understood you correctly."

Grace pressed her lips into a thin line not beliving him.

"And when did I call you this? Hmm?"

"Eh, I may have been your shinning knight in armor when you were drunk. But hey, isn't what they say true? A drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts?"

"God, you have _such_ an ego on you, you know that?" Grace shook her head, smiling as she spoke.

"And yet… here you are."

"And yet… here I am" Grace chuckled, leaning down again, pressing her lips against Arthur's.

The two of them sighed and Grace relaxed even further into his touch. Absentmindedly, Curry had started to rub circles into the tender skin just behind Grace's ear.

It was almost like that was her magic spot or something, almost as if she was a dog. She just felt so at ease with Arthur's hand in her hair and him soothingly rubbing her scalp. Instead of leaning back up, Grace decided to lay onto Arthur's chest, tucking her head under his chin. Arthur moved his hand from her hair and placed it onto her lower back, resting it there. He brought the other one from Grace's hip to her lower back as well, meeting the other hand and holding the smaller female against him.

"I know I haven't said it before… or really given words to it… but you can trust me Grace."

"I trust you," Grace said without hesitation.

"…with anything. I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I won't promise that I won't get mad at something, but I'll be here for you. No matter what it is. I won't run away, no matter what you tell me. That, I will promise you."

Grace moved her head from Arthur's chest and laid her chin onto his sternum, so she could look into his eyes and have this conversation. Arthur moved one of his hands from Grace and tucked it behind his head, so he could look at the woman lying on him. The blonde's mouth turned dry for several reasons, Arthur's conversation making her nervous. Her mind started to wander to what she saw last night with the doctor, however, she flushed that from her mind as soon as it came up. There was the real reason for her nervousness, she had yet to tell Arthur that she loved him and here he was, trying to tell her that he wouldn't run away. That he was a real man. One who could handle her emotions and deal with them head on.

She expected nothing less, knowing that neither of them had an issue going head to head when they were fighting. It was the same way when they made love. However, she had a fear that if they burned too bright, they would burn out. Chuckling nervously, Grace blew a few strands of her hair out of her face and tried to change the conversation by being funny.

"Is this where you are about to tell me that you're pregnant, Curry? Because I don't really think that is how it works."

Arthur grinned at Grace's comment, but his seriousness didn't fade. Instead, he looked at Grace with even more intensity as before. Almost as if he was expecting her to say something. As if he _knew_ that this conversation was a hard one for Grace.

"I know… I know all of that and thank you for telling me…" Grace said taking a deep breath in and letting it out.

She hoped that it would steady her nerves, but it didn't. Looking into Arthur's eyes, he seemed relaxed, not a hint of anger or aggression on his features. Grace knew that he was telling the truth before, but now he was backing it up with actions. If she chose to tell him that she didn't love him or something along those lines, she knew that Arthur would take it in stride even if it hurt. However, that wasn't what she wanted. She loved Arthur, and he needed to know it too. Grace locked her eyes with Arthur's and spoke those words that she had feared for so long.

"I love—"

"Grace! Wake your sorry ass up, you have slept half the day away!" Benny yelled, kicking open the door.

Grace and Arthur whipped their heads to the side, both meeting Benny's shocked expression. The moment between the two lovers ruined.

"What the fuck—"

"Benny get the fuck out of my room!" Grace screamed, climbing off Arthur, showing her whole exposed body to Benny, all the while Arthur was trying to pull the sheets up to cover his body, almost as if he was trying to disappear.

"Fuck! Put on some goddamn clothes! My fucking eyes!" Benny yelled, shielding his eyes and pulled the door shut, Grace standing in the middle of the room, fuming.

Taking a deep breath, Grace ran a hand through her hair, hearing Benny's remarks as he climbed up the stairs.

"I'm going to have to clean my fucking eyes out with bleach after that… and I hope to god the two of you are using something!"

Grace placed her hands on her hips as Benny's grumbles dissipated as he exited the boat. She figured that he wanted to get out of the way and was taking a breather on the deck. Turning around, Grace looked at Arthur, who had the sheet up to his neck.

"Thanks for the save. I thought you are supposed to be the one to jump out of bed and protect my honor."

"Yeah… well, I am **not** getting in the way of your uncle. He gave me a stern talking to. Plus, this was your idea to sneak me in here… so… really this is all on you. Hashtag feminism right?"

"I should kick your ass for that comment."

"Honey, I already got a nice view of yours."

"Jesus… Do you ever stop thinking with your dick?"

"Nope," Arthur staid, popping the 'P,' "especially when it comes to talk of your fine ass."

"I honestly want to smack you half the time, but in my own twisted way, I take your stupid ass comments as compliments."

"It's how they are meant, sugar."

"Okay, Mr. I-can-talk-to-fish."

Grace and Arthur didn't know where it came from, but they suddenly started to laugh hysterically. Big belly laughs filled the room, not only from what just happened with Benny, but their sexually charged conversation as well. Arthur was the first to recover from the laughing fit and started to kick off the sheets. He stood, picking up clothes that were thrown around the small room. Grace started to follow suit and the two of them picked up their clothes that they had tossed the night before. Grace picked up her old clothes and placed them in her hamper and went into her dresser to grab a fresh set.

"Seriously, that wasn't supposed to be funny."

"I guess the cat is out of the bag with Benny."

"It always was…" Grace response, taking her hair out of her shirt collar after she pulled it over her head.

"We did need to get up sometime, and I guess that was just as good as an alarm as any. But what did Benny want? He typically isn't that… _excited_? In the morning."

Sighing, Grace faced Arthur and she wrapped her hands around his neck just as he finished pulling on his own shirt. Curry's hands found the blonde's waist and pulled her close.

"Eh, I'm sure it has something about the new engine or along those lines or some shit."

"Ah. Makes sense." Arthur spoke, his voice getting softer as he dipped his head to kiss Grace on the lips.

"Yeah" Grace spoke breathlessly against Arthur's mouth.

Pulling away, the two stood there a bit before Arthur placed a kiss on Grace's forehead.

"But what were you saying before?"

Arthur's question caught Grace off guard, but she didn't let him know that. She kept herself pressed against the man next to her as she spoke.

"Nothing. It's not a big deal… we can just talk about it some other time."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," Grace spoke with false positivity.

"I'll hold you to that conversation then, blondey."

"Okay… _Hunk-cules._ "

* * *

Grace stretches her arms above her head, leaning against the boat. She was waiting for a delivery truck to come down to the boat and unload the engine that Benny told her that he purchased a week ago. The company was supposed to send men to help with the installation, but Grace didn't trust them to do a good job. So, here she stood waiting for the idiots to come and try to tell her how to do something that she already did. But, thinking back to everything, Grace couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she replayed the conversation that she had with Benny about the engine purchase. Especially after Benny saw both Grace and Arthur sleeping together.

" _God, you smell like sex. Its gonna make me gag. Couldn't you have taken a shower before coming out of here?"_

" _I'm surprised you can smell that since I figured all the nerve endings in your nose had been fried by that shit whiskey you drink all the time."_

" _Don't bring my drink of choice into this. You're just sad that you can't stomach well whiskey as well as I can."_

" _Yes, I'm so jealous of your skills. Let me bow down to you master," Grace spoke with sarcasm and an eye roll._

" _If you're not careful, your eyes are going to get stuck like that."_

" _Oooo, freaky. Then I can see what Curry is really into… maybe he has like a scary-kink or some shit—"_

" _Please, for the love of god, stop…" Benny started to fake gag at Grace, making her laugh._

" _You know you love it."_

" _No, Grace. I don't and before my ears start to bleed—"_

" _Hey, at least you didn't have to find out from someone else."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _You and Egil?" Grace said, raising her eyebrows._

 _Benny's face turned back to watching the waves rock the ship, his face emotionless._

" _Its nothin'."_

" _It's something, I see how that Scandinavian looks at you. I mean, I just wished I realized it sooner."_

" _I'm not gay, Grace. I like good pussy as much as the next guy."_

 _Grace nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders in response, knowing that she couldn't refute that._

" _Then, why don't you just try it out?"_

" _You know the fishing community… and I don't want to fuck things up for him. He will get a bad rap…"_

" _I'm pretty sure that Egil is fine being a gay man. Like come on, both you and him were basically telling me to tap Arthur's ass the moment the two of us started talking."_

" _You mean fighting, and I can't help that we wanted you to do what literally everyone else on this damn island wants. Gay or not, your man… is just that. A. Big. Fucking. Man."_

" _Jesus, fuck Benny" Grace started to laugh, not expecting that to fall from his lips._

" _Hey kid, I ain't your father, I'm just your crazy uncle who wants you to get laid so you're not such a pain in my ass."_

" _Thanks for that."_

" _You know its true… But… in all honesty Grace… Just… be careful. I love you too much and I don't want to see you get hurt."_

" _Right back at you, Benny."_

" _Also, as much as I would like to be a grand-uncle… I ain't ready for that so—"_

" _Fuck, Benny. I know. Use. Protection. I keep hearing that from you and everyone else that seems to be so goddamn interested in my relationship."_

" _Well, then you have to know that a lot of people are looking out for you."_

" _Yeah, I know that. And you better use protection with Egil as well."_

" _I think we are too old to have kids in this day in age, but I'll keep it in mind."_

" _I'm serious Benny."_

" _I know you are, but I'm more worried about you. Always and forever, Gracie. You're my life, especially after your father died. You're the only family I got."_

" _And you're the only family I got too… but… maybe someday our family will get bigger."_

" _But not anytime soon, you hear me?"_

" _Trust me… I don't want kids right now."_

" _Good. You have so many more things that I know you want to accomplish before you settle down with kids… and I just want you to achieve your goals and aspirations. Even if you end up having kids or not, the choice is yours, and I will support you. I just want to make sure it is because you want them, that it is your own decision."_

" _I know Benny and thank you. But damn… when did this conversation get so heavy?"_

" _Fuck if I know…"_

After that, the two came out of the touching, heart-to-heart conversation and into a conversation about the mechanical failings of the boat. Benny had told Grace that he bought the new engine that she wanted, and Grace started scolding him, telling him that he shouldn't have bought it and taken out a loan. That she was working for it. Benny just shook his head at her and stated that she should save up her money. That way she had some spending money to do with what she wanted. Grace had rolled her eyes at her uncle, but she was happy that he wanted her to spend her money on something "pretty and feminine" as he so kindly put.

The two kept talking about the new engine and Benny let it slip to Grace that it was going to be delivered in a week's time, and he cursed himself for saying that. He knew that she would wait for the workers to come and would try to dictate what was going to happen during the installation process. She laughed, telling Benny that someone had to put those shitty mechanics in their place. The comment earned her a huff of appreciation from the older man.

Now, here she was, waiting for the mechanics to show up. She had every intention of letting them do all the heavy lifting, but she would be damned if anyone but her installed something into her baby. If she wanted it done right, she knew that she had to do it herself. She didn't want to take any chances with equipment such as this. Scratching her eyebrows, Grace looked off and saw a white van with a nautical company famous for boating parts on the side of van, turn, making its way up the path of gravel to the harbor. Grace pushed herself off the railing and walked to the other side of the deck, waiting to greet the mechanics that the company sent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but Life is getting in the way. I was in a friend's wedding as her maid of honor and then I had to go look for an apartment since I got a "big girl" job (finally). Anyway, I will try to update regularly, but next weekend I have a family reunion to go to and then I have to move into my new apartment, and then start work. THEREFORE, please don't hate me and I will try my best to update normally, but I am just telling you now, that I don't foresee that happening. Until the middle of Sept., expect weird updates/not on a time table. I promise that I will try, but I just wanted to tell you this so you guys didn't think I abandoned this story. I DID NOT. I just have some life changes going on that are making me really busy at the moment and I hope you guys understand. Hoewver, I promise that once I have my life put together, things will go back to normal. ANYWAY, please enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for this paragraph of an explanation...**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: DOn't worry, I have a plan for when Grace is going to tell Arthur about her feelings. You are close with your prediction, but it isn't as black and white as that. I'm going to have a little fun, and do things in a way that is so typical of Grace and Arthur :) Oh, and don't you just love Benny? :P**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: Thank you!**

 **CJ/OddBall: Hehe, don't hate on Benny too much! *cracks fingers*Okay... based on what you thought of the trailer... I shall talk to you about my opinions alongside yours! 1.) I think the actress that played Mera was blonde, however, if I remember correctly she was a red-head in JL. 2.) I know! I didn't have much faith after Batman v. Superman, however I went into JL with an open mind and I thought it was thoroughly entertaining! Maybe I didn't have great expectations for the movie at first, however, it let me "get off the world for a few hours" and honestly... that's all I really look for in a movie. 3.) I honestly think that everyone was a little skeptical of aquaman, especially since he is kinda like **_bad_ **dorky in the comics... (also I love that JM has the "alright" saying that he does, its almost like its him saying "bring it"). 4.) You have a few things right in your predictions, but I won't tell you what. Don't worry though, the first interaction between Curry and Bruce will be a fun one. It is one of the scenes after this whole "first part" I actually have planned out in my head!**

 **thatredheadedchick: Haha fluff really is the best at times. Really good fluff always makes me physically squeal and scream when I am really into a story. Well, thank you for the compliment, but we will have to see. I have so much more of this story to write that I find that just adding an extra chapter seems like a pain in the ass at the moment. Haha Benny and Egil are amazing, I love them both so much. Honestly, I think Benny is my favorite character. If you ever watched supernatural, I mirrored the character Bobby a bit to get a feel for Benny in all honestly. They are different but the same in a way. Hehe, I am happy that I gave you so many feels! That just means that I am doing my job then!**

 **monkeybaby: I'm glad! Thank you!**

 **Aaliyah: I am happy to hear that and here is your next update!**

 **lokidoki9: Hehe no worries! And hey, you can't hate on Benny... You know you love him! Hahaha *evil laughs* yeah... The warm and fuzzies... after this chapter... I' GOING TO BURN THEM ALL AND WATCH THEM DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And honestly, I thought a lot about the repair situation, but I keep going back and forth with what I want to happen with the boat. I guess once I finally sit down and do my outline again, I will figure out what will happen. Regardless, it isn't going to be as bad as what you're thinking... I have other things that I think will blindside some people and give them emotions of hatred for me. So... let the fun begin :P**

* * *

Grace raised her hand in a half-hearted wave to the men that helped her install the engine. They were loading up in their truck and she couldn't tell if they were giving her the stink eye or not. When they first got there to help, she had butted in, in her usual way, and this time, for once, they didn't seem to mind. Really, they just sat back and watched her work, only offering with the heavy lifting of things. She appreciated that, because now, as she stood there watching them back out of the harbor, she knew that the engine was installed correctly. Scratching her forehead and turning around, Grace paused for a moment.

She knew that she had just smeared even more black grease all over her face. She figured that she had some already on there, but pulling her hand away, it was almost black with grim. Sighing, flipped the rag that was resting on her shoulder downwards, so she could wipe her hands with it. With the action, some of the grease came off onto the semi-clean towel, but most stayed on her skin. Licking her lips, Grace knew that she was going to have to scrub the muck off her when she took a shower. Nevertheless, now, there was more pressing matters to attend to. She ventured into the control room and sat down on the captain's chair.

To her, the chair had always felt like a place of leadership and power. Even now, it felt weird to sit in the chair. She knew that Benny had no issue with her taking command and what-not. But, to her, this was the chair that her father always held, and to her, it was almost as if she was trying to find her own way, while remaining in his shadow. Grace wanted to make her father proud with her knowledge, and she always wondered if she would be good enough to do as good as a job as he did. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Grace took a deep breath and inserted the key to start the boat. Her lungs started to burn as she held her breath, but she listened to the boat try and find its starting point.

She kept the key turned and listened to the engine trying to catch itself, in order to start up. She listened to it grumble four times and then twisted the key the other way to give the engine a moment of rest. She was afraid that if she pushed it too much, she would flood the engine, and that was not something that she needed to happen. Letting her breath out slowly, Grace tried again. She turned the key over and she paused, listening to the engine grumble again. It turned over once, and then, it caught. The ship almost growling as if it was just awoken from a long-term slumber. A wide smile spread across Grace's face and she jumped out of the chair in excitement. She did it. She did it. She didn't doubt herself, but still, there was a small feeling that she would have to turn the hunk of metal she was standing on now, into scrap.

She turned the engine off, and then restarted it. This time, the boat didn't miss a beat and started on the first try. Grace ran a dirty hand down her face, not caring that she smeared even more grim across her skin. Once again, she turned off the engine, and pulled the keys from the center console. The blonde gripped the keys and fisted them, pulling them against her chest. Letting her head drop forward she licked her lips, fighting off the tears that threatened to come. Her doubts from before, about not being good enough, they ceased. She was proud of herself. The proudest she has been in a long, long time. This was a test from her father, and she was sure of it. And she passed.

Shaking her head, Grace knew that with this trial, of fixing the engine and never giving up on her abilities even though everyone around her quested her, Grace knew that she was ready for the next step. This was the last thing that she had to do before she could consider herself a captain. She knew that when Benny got back, he wouldn't hesitate to give the position over her. She figured that her uncle was waiting for this moment for a long time, but it was only now that Grace was starting to consider the possibilities. Sniffling, she took in a shaky breath and felt that it was best for her to step outside on the deck and get some fresh air. Even after being with Arthur, she still had issued expressing emotions, but looking at the free ocean, she knew that it would calm her down.

Grace made her way downstairs and leaned against the railing, shoving the keys into her back pocket. She let the wind kiss her cheeks and run through her hair. Underneath her, the blonde felt the boat rock with the waves that pattered up against the side of the metal. Looking towards the horizon, she watched where the land of the island disappeared, opening to the vast sea before her. The excitement and ability to be out on the open ocean again made her blood vibrate with excitement within her. She could hear the hum of her heart as the lure of a new adventure awaited her.

However, the longer she started at the horizon, a feeling of melancholy started to set in. Adventure lurked out on the ocean, and she couldn't wait to explore what awaited her. However, there was nothing truly keeping her here any longer. Fishing season was a few days short of being over, as warmer air was starting to settle over the islands and Alaska. The first ferry to come to the town was scheduled out to be in about two weeks. The crabbing ships and global warming played a part in the early changing of seasons this year. The islanders had a new breath of air in their lungs, knowing that the summer months brought not only trade, but money as tourists flocked in.

Grace knew that with this, she and Benny could leave. Never look back and move on with their lives. But, she couldn't just pack up her bags and leave. She at least had to say goodbye to Egil, her boss, but most importantly, her friend. Not only that, but she still had to talk with Arthur. It wouldn't be fair to tell him that she loved him, only to leave. So, she needed to talk to him. Figure out what the best course of action for the both of them was. If she told him that she loved him, she knew that she would just want to stay on the island and be with him. But that reasoning goes against everything that she had been taught, and her own mental obligations to herself. She loved the man, sure, but she knew that she wanted to make a life for herself.

She had her own dreams and wants, and she would be a fool to let a guy get in the way of that. However, Grace knew that if she asked, Arthur would wait for her, and be there every step of the way. He was a good guy, someone that she felt she didn't deserve. At least, that is what she told herself. But, she didn't want to have to make the man she loved, wait around for someone. She wanted to complete her college education. She not only owed it to Benny and her father, but to herself as well. She was bound and determined to finish it this time. Hell, if she could fix a boat and make it come back to life when everyone else wanted to give up on it, she could get an expensive piece of paper with her name on it.

However, when thinking about ending whatever she had with Arthur, a hole started to form in her chest. No, she needed to tell Arthur her feelings for him, and that was final. She was always one to believe in karma, but fate was a different story. She made her own path, and this would be no different. She loved Arthur. It was as simple as that. She would tell him, and then the two of them, _together,_ could work through what was going to come in the future. Chewing on her bottom lip, Grace pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and looked through the messages she had received while she was installing the engine. She figured that she could read through the messages she received before sending her own to Arthur. She needed to talk to him, and she planned to text him, however, a text from Egil caught her eye.

 _Are you coming to work today?_

Grace read the message over again. The note was short, sweet, and to the point. Very much unlike Egil. Usually his texts went on and on, them being exceptionally long without any reason for being so. Also, it was weird that he had asked this since she had requested the day off. The only conversations that she had had with the man the past week was directly related to this very day. Putting in a new engine was all that she cared to talk about, and she knew that Egil wouldn't forget about it.

 _I'm still on the boat, just got done with the installation process. I can come in late tonight if you need me?_

The blonde had responded to the Scandinavian's message and waited for him to reply, but he didn't. Huffing, Grace figured that the man was tied up and busy at the ale house. Shrugging off the ill feeling she had, she decided that the message was about asking her to come in later since business had picked up with the warmer weather. Before Grace could think about Egil's message any longer, her phone beeped. Grace couldn't help but roll her eyes, seeing who it was from. It was almost like the man had a sixth sense and could tell when she wanted to talk to him. Reading over his message, Arthur had told her not to make any plans tonight because he wanted to take her out someplace nice.

"Why?" Grace responded, typing on her phone rather forcefully.

 _For a job well done!_

Grace furrowed her eyebrows not knowing what he was getting at and typed her confusion.

 _For the engine. I'm sure that you're the one who put it in._

"Then where are you taking me? Please don't tell me it's the ale house… because I don't consider that taking me out to someplace nice."

 _Very funny, blondey. I'll see you later tonight._

Sighing and shaking her head, Grace put her phone back into her pocket. However, the effects of her sound effects were dulled when a smile littered her face. She couldn't help how giddy the man made her feel, and plus, this would be the perfect way to talk to him. To profess her love to the man and figure out what their relationship really was. She wasn't one to put labels on things, she was a rebel at heart. But, with Arthur, for once, she wanted them. Grace was about to pull out her phone again, thinking of a good, and cheeky reply to the man, but stopped when she felt a presence beside her. Turning her head slowly, daring not to breathe being caught off guard lke she was, Grace took in the person standing beside her.

Flaming red, cherry colored hair fluttered through the air. The color clashing against the dark green, and unmistakable, Atlantean armor. For whatever reason, Mera had come to pay Grace a visit.

* * *

Blinking her eyes a few times, Grace wanted to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her again. Before the blonde could say anything, Mera waved a hand in front of Grace as a greeting.

"Well, I have some news for you."

"Hello to you too, Mera."

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself. You guys still do pleasantries—"

"What does that mean?" Grace furrowed her eyebrows.

"When Atlanteans have something important to discuss we skip ahead and discuss the important things."

Grace gave Mera a pointed look, and she just shrugged in response.

" _Anyway,_ Hello Grace, how have you been?"

"I'm good, and you, Mera?"

"You know that you have stuff on your face right?" Mera said reaching a hand out towards Grace.

Grace pulled back from Mera and the red-head let her hand linger in the air before letting it flop to her side rather violently.

"I know, I just got done installing an engine into my boat. What is more pressing is, what news do you have for me?" Grace questioned.

A flicker of excitement alongside dread filled Mera's eyes.

"I came to tell you that no one has seen the prince in a while…"

"And this means what?" The hair on Grace's arms and neck rose, knowing that the next words to come out of Mera's mouth were not going to be good news.

"I have a feeling that he may be among the landwalkers…"

"So… in other news… me?" Grace rhetorically asked, breathlessly.

Mera nodded her head towards Grace, even though she didn't need to confirm what Grace just said. Mera watched Grace digest the news, and stayed perfectly still. She feared that if she moved a muscle that the blonde next to her would start to freak out. Mera knew that Grace was strong, and it complimented her, but anyone in the blonde's situation n would be terrified. And rightfully so. This was the prince of the sea the two of them were talking about—and he wanted nothing more than to see Grace's pretty little head on a trident.

"But… Doesn't that fucking jackass hate land?" Grumbled the blonde.

Mera smirked. She knew that she liked Grace for a reason. The girl spoke the truth, and Mera knew that right then, she would join Grace's side if it came down to it. Arthur seemed happy when he was with Grace, and not only that, but Mera could see that Grace was no pushover. As a female warrior, it was a nice trait to see in others. Courage and Perseverance—no matter what, those who possessed those traits went on and did spectacular things with their lives.

"He does, and the last time he came on it was to put the curse over the island."

"So, what are the chances we can find him and kill him?"

"On land or in water?"

"Is one better than the other?"

"Since you can't breathe underwater, I have to say a land battle would be better for you. However, with me and Arthur on your side, a fight on the open ocean may be what is for the best."

"You'll fight with me? This isn't your battle, you know… I wouldn't hold it against you—"

"I will fight with you. Because of my own choosing."

The two stood there for a moment and a gust of warm air blew Grace's hair into her face. She tried to push it away but she didn't have any luck. This time, Mera reached out and helped Grace tuck her blonde locks behind her ear. The action caused Grace's cheeks to heat up slightly at the intimate and kind contact from the other female.

"Typically, I have to be bought a drink first."

Mera snorted, "Good one."

"Thank you. I'm glad that we have the same sense of humor."

"I mean, you did just call the prince a jackass—"

"A _fucking_ jackass you mean."

"Exactly. A _fucking_ jackass" Mera responded, a tease in her tone.

The two-woman smiled and shared in a small moment between the two of them.

"In all seriousness, thank you."

"For what?"

"Standing to fight by my side even though you don't know me. That you are going to go against one of the leaders of your people and—"

"It's my duty to protect my people—"

"But I'm not Atlantean—"

"You're a _friend._ And that means more than the DNA that runs through your blood."

Grace gave Mera a hard look before turning to face the water lapping at the side of the boat. She had only talked to Mera a few times before and never would have guessed that she had thought the blonde a friend. Grace always thought that ever since she accused Mera of kissing Arthur, and Arthur cheating on her with Mera, that the red head and her would never be able to move forward. But here they were. Two women brought together by happenstance, and Grace was thankful for it. She knew that Mera didn't throw that word out lightly. Grace knew that without even having to ask. The reason why being that Grace was the same.

"Don't get soft on me now, I mean it's not like I'm going to fall in love with you now. I tried before with someone else, but I don't swing that way."

For whatever reason, Mera's words made Grace burst out laughing. Mera cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what was so funny, and as the red head replayed her words, she started to join in with the laughter.

"I'm not, you don't have to worry about that. My retort is that we should really exchange phone numbers now. I mean, I know you just announced we were friends just now, almost as if we were in kindergarden, and as your _friend_ , I think I should be able to talk to you a lot."

"As much as I would love that, I actually don't have a phone right now."

"How can you not—oh… yeah… being underwater a lot may have something to do with that… doesn't it?"

Mera nodded her head in response and Grace licked her lips, trying to hide the slight sadness she felt bubbling up. Grace never had many female friends, and with Mera, it was a chance to finally have something she never was able to do. She wanted to be able to talk to Mera as if they were best friends, sharing in things that others wouldn't normally know. Mera felt the same. The two women, as strong as they were, felt an instant kinship with the other. Knowing that what was said between the two of them wouldn't be shared with the rest of the world. Sensing Grace's unease, Mera pulled a shell from her necklace and extended it towards Grace.

Grace looked at Mera and then the shell, not understanding what Mera wanted from her. Mera grabbed Grace's hand and made her open it. Mera carefully placed the shell in Grace's hand and instinctively, the blonde curled her fingers around the object, trying to keep it safe. Without having to tell her, Grace knew that the object Mera just gave her was important. Something that wasn't easy to come by.

"Throw that in the salt water when you want to talk. I may be a few days out from where you are, however, since I don't have many female friends… and I'm sure you're the same way… I'll make an exception."

"What happens when I through this in the water?"

"One of my dolphins and bring it to me, along with the location where you threw the shell in. My dolphins act just like dogs in a way."

"I freaking knew that you guys were fish whisperers…" Grace grumbled, and Mera chuckled.

"One of my dolphins actually took a liking to you—"

"Is Dasia okay!?" Grace turned around, raising her voice in excitement.

"She is fine, and since I can actually verbalize what she said… Dasia told me to tell you hi and to make sure that you were taking care of yourself."

Grace smiled at the news from Mera, "So, do you use them for messages a lot? Do others use the same form of messaging? Are dolphins like postal workers but like… for the ocean?"

Mera was about to open her mouth and answer Grace's enthusiastic questions, however a chill went through her spine. The red head's smile faded, and she looked around, not knowing what had caused such a sensation. It was too warm out for her to feel cold. No, this was as if her body was trying to warn her about something. Looking towards the sky, A large, dark, cloud filled it, covering the sun. It had cast a dark shadow on Grace and Mera, making it harder to see on the deck of the boat.

Fog started to also form around them, and Mera was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Grace's hand on her arm. The blonde made eye contact with Mera, and that's when Mera felt it, before he saw him. She turned slowly as as the fog shifted, the two women stared at the figure in front of them.

"Shit" Mera said, shoving Grace behind her and taking up a fighting stance.

However, Grace wouldn't let Mera shove her behind the other woman. This was the blonde's fight even more than Mera's and this time, Grace wasn't in the mood to run. She was tired of it and this time, she was ready to show who the real boss was.

"That fucking jackass has finally come out to play…" Grace whispered under her breath watching as Triton took a step forward, the fog clearing from around his face as he locked his blue eyes with Grace's dark brown ones.


	28. Chapter 28

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I kept my word and here I am! My life is a bit hectic right now with the new job, but I should be able to get back onto my normal posting schedule again. Even though I wasn't writing chapters, I do have to say that I outlined like 10 chapters for this fic, so writing will hopefully go a lot smoother... you know... as shit is evidently starting to hit the fan. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: Thank you! Its a little overwhelming right now, however, this fic and my Naruto one, I have a feeling is going to be my outlet. Haha, I knew you would catch on with the dolphins, I remember that you really liked her with them :) Anyway, I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one is just as good :)**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you! I am pleased to give you the new update!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: Thank you!**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! Here is your new update! Middle of Sept. as promised :)**

 **lokidoki9: Haha trust me... I have a feeling that A LOT of people are going to hate me. I outlined the chapters up to the transition into JL and let me just tell you... you won't see what happens... coming. Thats all I am going to say about that! **

**I completely understand that with a character. Like you understand their thoughts and want the best for them, but at the same time you want the romance to live. I just wanted to show Grace as like someone who is real, who has to deal with the same things a lot of people do. Where you love someone, but loving that person can be hard and messy.**

 **Hehe your love for Egil, I love it. But... You'll learn more about out fav. Scandinavian in this chapter... and yeah I wanted Mera to be a friend to Grace, and I think a lot of people like that because apperently every other fic has them as a rival... but I wouldn't know because I don't let myself read other JM/Arthur fics because I don't want to accidentally steal someone else's idea unconsciously.**

 **I am happy to hear that you liked the last chapter so much, and trust me you're not the only one who loved the dolphins coming back into play! Anyway I hope you like this new chapter :)**

 **warinbabylon18: At first when I received your review it made me nervous, I was honestly expecting a bad comment :P I was waiting for someone to call me out on something (since I don't edit and such) but your kind words melted my heart and you honestly made my day, so thank you. Thank you for your compliment because it really means a lot to me. I always figured that grammar and spelling can be fixed later, I honestly just want to be able to tell a vivid story and I am happy to hear that I was able to do that. Anyway, it excites me that you read this fic so fast, and you will have to tell me how you liked this update :)**

 **Guest: Yes! She will be. I will be following the JL movie, but adding in Grace. However, this is more like a "part 1" before JL happens. Then, I plan to have a few chapters of transition into JL and then basically I will go into "part 2" which will be the JL movie. So long story short, she will meet them, just not for a little bit, (she meets one of the JL members in chapt 35, and that marks the transition period before JL, for your fyi. So we are almost there!)**

 **thatredheadedchick: Haha I am so glad to hear that you liked this past chapter so much and dude don't worry, there will be more fluff eventually... but now its all about the drama and action. ANyway I hope you like this update!**

* * *

"Fuck Me," Grace said breathlessly.

All she could think of was how stupid she was to not have told Arthur that she had seen his brother the last time the fog had set in like this. Now, here she was, regretting that decision. She knew that she had been followed that night, but now the blonde knew that it was in the past and she would have to deal with Triton right now as he stood in front of her and Mera. Mera used her body weight and strength to shove Grace behind her, or at least tried to, but Grace refused to cower behind her friend.

"I think you really mean fuck _us._ "

"That too," Grace spoke, her voice betraying her as a fearful tone escaped her vocal chords.

Triton stares at the two women, unmoving. He keeps his trident's staff placed on the deck of the boat, taking the weight off his arm from holding it. The merman stood there, unfazed, almost as if he was bored with being there. Grace curled her hands into fists and stood her ground. This was a different feeling from when she was attacked in the other village. She thought that the other men who chased her were a threat, but now, they just looked like drunk idiots compared to the man who stood opposite of Grace. Swallowing harshly, Grace willed her legs to stop shaking. Her mind was working fine, but for some reason, her body only felt fear. Which was, honestly, completely unlike her.

She was the type to run head first into a battle without thinking of the repercussions that could happen. Now, however, she was anything but. It was almost as if the red-head next to the blonde could sense Grace's unease and so she was the one who broke the silence for the two women.

"Triton, you were always one for flair… bringing out your trident for me and a mere human…"

With Mera's words, Grace couldn't help but take in his appearance. All the times before he had looked like a literal monster that crawled out of the darkest depths of the ocean with muck and barnacles attached on his skin. Or, when she saw him, or what she thought was him, he had a distorted voice that sounded like someone was using software to make it sound different. But the man standing in front of her now, looked like just that. A man. He looked regal and refined, a look of royalty clearly displayed on his armor. The air around him also made him seem like he carried an air of superiority around him.

He resembled Arthur's facial features and had the same dark hair; however, his eyes were just as dark. Grace couldn't help but think that Arthur received the color of his beautiful blue eyes from his mother. Triton's eyes also held no kindness, or a soul in them. They were hard, as if years of an internal war had changed him and taken a toll. Not only that, but Triton's hair seemed to be cropped short against his scalp. Almost as if it signified that he wasn't as free spirited or as pleasant as his younger brother. Triton also had a slimmer build than Arthur, but for some reason, he looked just as strong as Arthur, if not stronger. Lean muscle almost always signified that that person was going to be the faster one in the fight. Or, at least that is what it looked like in the movies.

Triton simply ignored Mera's remark, unamused and unimpressed with her being there in the first place. Instead, his eyes landed on Grace. He sighed, the first thing he noticed was the dirt and grim covering Grace. From her hands, to the grease smeared on her face and clothes, he didn't know why his younger brother liked the blonde so much. There were many other women on dry land that would look, and _smell_ , nicer than she. None of his women would be caught dead looking like that in his presence. Triton wanted to think that Grace would care how she presented herself to Arthur, but just by taking one look at her, when he wasn't in a different form or underwater, knew that she didn't.

She was probably what the land dwellers called an _independent woman_ and frankly it disgusted Triton. Not only that, but the blonde wasn't that attractive, he had seen many more woman walking about that were more beautiful than she and didn't have a mouth on them. He heard the language that came out of the blonde's mouth and again, she revolted him. It was coming all together. He could see why his brother liked her. They were, of course, complete opposites. While he liked the regality of life, and making sure that no one disobeyed him, Arthur, he was always one who liked a challenge. Especially with his woman. He would give the blonde that. She wasn't Triton's cup of tea, but he could still have some fun with her. She was a little spitfire after all.

"No woman in my court would dare look the way you do right now."

"I hate to break it to you, but we aren't in fucking court," Grace responded.

Triton took a deep breath as every part of him wanted to roll his eyes.

"My women wouldn't be caught dead looking like that…"

"Let's thank the gods that I'm not your woman then."

"Honey, you would just be thanking me."

"Wait… You're a god? The god who has to say they are a god, are no true god…"

"You fool, you will watch your tongue when you speak to me."

Grace scoffed and even though fear coursed through her veins, she made a mocking curtesy in gesture to Triton.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. I would call you king… but you aren't even that… are you?" Grace quipped.

Triton barred his teeth and they almost looked as if they were filed into points.

"Oh, and one more thing… my name is Grace… not honey."

Instead of lashing out, like Grace was expecting, Triton's mood changed drastically, and he started to laugh. Almost hysterically.

"You're a witty one, I'll give you that. At first I didn't think you had any redeeming qualities about you… but I at least found one."

Both women went ridged with Triton's laughing, but they didn't let it get to them. Instead, Mera started to voice her concerns.

"What are you planning on doing here?"

"Well, honestly, I plan to take out the traitor that has been caught disobeying me—"

"Arthur isn't here so you can get off my boat and leave the two of us alone," Grace piped up cutting off Triton.

He chuckled at Grace and that was when Mera stiffened by the blonde in an unusual way. Grace was about to ask what was going on, but Mera answered her question before Grace could even voice it.

"He doesn't mean Arthur, Grace. He means me…"

Grace looked between Triton and Mera. Mera took a defensive pose, bending her knees and spreading her legs so her center of gravity was lower. That way if Triton decided to charge she wouldn't be easily knocked over. However, just as Mera had defended Grace before, it was the blonde's turn to do it for her friend. Grace stepped out in front of Mera, grabbing a hold of her friend's hand as she passed. She gave Mera's hand a quick squeeze in reassurance and spoke with a newfound confidence in her voice.

"Mera didn't do anything wrong… if you have to take someone, take me instead."

Triton started to twirl his trident in his hand and he started to look like he was contemplating Grace's words.

"As much as I would like that, I can't. I have a duty to protect my people from red-headed traitors," Triton spoke slowly as a sly smile worked its way onto his face.

Triton continued, and Grace determined that the man in front of her loved to hear himself speak.

"Now, Grace, I thank you for trying to defend my people, but don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you. I have a great plan involving you… and I'm just getting started."

"You're going to have to kill me before I go anywhere willingly with you," Grace yelled, anger filling her voice, but Mera pulled her back besides her, making sure Grace didn't do anything stupid.

Instead of retorting, Grace was again surprised by Triton's actions. He simply reached into a pocket of his armor, or what Grace presumed was a pocket, and reached out to pull out a one incased in a resealable bag. The bag was there to make sure that the phone kept working, even if it accidently fell into the water. However, Grace had a sick feeling flood her body and a cold shiver went down her spin as her mouth became so dry she couldn't even swallow. She didn't want to think it was true. Triton took the phone out of the bag, as if his actions were in slow motion. He swiped the screen upwards and pressed a few buttons and held the device up to his ear. That's when Grace's heart dropped as her own phone started to buzz in her back pocket.

With shaky fingers she pulled out her flip phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Egil's phone. Triton had Egil's phone. That's why Egil had asked her to come in, that's why Triton was here now. She led Arthur's brother right to her without even knowing. She was played easily, as if the game was happening in the palm of Triton's hand. Grace could feel herself start to panic knowing that the man opposite of her had done something to her boss. Grace opened her mouth to try and pull some air into her lungs, but all she could do was cough. Her eyes started to water, and Grace could tell that Triton liked watching her in distress. If Triton could get to someone like Egil as easily as he did, what chance did Grace have against him?

"I wasn't on planning on using that card so early in my plan, but some exceptions can be made. I guess since things are going faster than what I expected, now it's time to use you, Grace. You're the key to this all."

"What… What do you mean?" Grace squeaked out, surprised that she was able to find her voice as she seemed to be frozen in place.

Her legs didn't shake anymore, and her blood felt like it was ice moving through her body. The only thing she felt besides fear was droplets of sweat against her back.

"You're the bait to lure my brother."

"I'm what?"

"I know how my little brother feels about you Grace. He has been with plenty of women before in his life, but no one like you. Arthur loves you Grace, as if you are the light to his world. That is why I know that he would do anything to try and get you back… even if it meant exchanging his life for yours. Don't worry, after I kill my brother, I'll make sure you have a swift death, since I know you will be so helpful with my little plan I have concocted."

Grace was speechless for once. She had no words, no threats, or anything else to voice to Triton. She felt trapped, like she had nowhere left to run. She was scared, and her intelligent brain just seemed to freeze. She was always quick with her chirps, but now, she was stunned into silence. The reason being was that she knew that Triton was true. Arthur would do that. It was spot on. If Grace's life was in danger he would do anything in his power to get her back, even if it meant giving up his life. Grace was about to give up hope, comply and let Triton have his way without a fight, but a flash of red bolted past her and Grace watched as Mera threw herself towards Triton, ready to strike the man with a punch, her full bodyweight behind her fist.

Triton dodges Mera with ease but makes the mistake of using his trident to do so. Mera uses this to her advantage. She grabs ahold of the extended trident and with her deflected momentum, she pushed herself upwards, almost as if she was a pole vaulter. As she flipped over Triton's head, she extended her leg, ready to capture the man in a sideways kick. With Mera not holding herself back and launching herself forward without remorse, the red-head was able to kickstart Grace to fight. There was nowhere to run, so the only option was to fight. Fighting was the one thing that Grace knew how to do, and she wasn't going to hold back. This was personal now. Triton was going after her family. And no one, besides her, hurts her family. Grace wouldn't allow Triton to cause any more pain to Egil and she wouldn't let Mera fight alone.

Grace ran towards Triton as Mera flipped through the air, and she started to yell at the man, trying to distract him. Grace figured that Mera would be their heavy hitter of the fight, but Grace, Grace would be the brains and, at the very least, the distraction. She and her friend could win this fight, if they fought smart and kept the edge on their side. As Grace reached Triton, she too placed her hands on his trident and pulled against him, trying to fight for the weapon. Triton, trying to fight off not only Mera but Grace trying to steal his weapon, lost his concentration.

Triton cursed and tried to turn to the side as Mera twisted once more as she threw her fist to his face. He had been able to dodge her kick, but with Grace running interference, he wasn't expecting Mera to try and attack him again when she was midair. It was a risky maneuver, but the two women apparently had great faith in the other to have their back. Triton could only think that this was going to be a harder fight than he anticipated. Mera didn't hesitate, and thrusted her fist towards Triton, connecting with his jaw. She followed through and watched as the force of her punch turned Triton's head to the side, making him stumble backwards. Mera was able to recover after the punch and found her balance as she landed from the jump.

The two women grouped back up together, careful to make sure that Triton never got behind them. Triton rubbed his jaw with his hand and fixed his trident in the other. A smile broke on his face as he returned his gaze to the women in front of him. They were unaware that he had finally recovered, and he just watched them, trying to access his opponent. On the other side, Grace grinned and complimented Mera, telling her that the two of them made a great team. Mera retorted that it was just the beginning and they couldn't let their guard down with him, but she couldn't help but smile at Grace's words. However, just as Mera and Grace returned their focus on Triton and started to charge at him again, the next thing Grace knew was that she was being thrown through the air from a shock wave.

Triton was tired of Mera and Grace trying to attempt the same thing again, and so, thrusting his trident down on the deck of the boat, he caused a shock wave to expel from his weapon, causing the two women to be pushed backwards. Triton took his sweet time approaching the two women knowing that it would take some time to recover from that level of blast. Especially Grace. She was just a plain human, or as so Triton thought. However, Triton couldn't help but be a little disappointed in Mera, as a high ranking general, she should have known that a shock wave from his trident was plausible, and should have been able to divert it, or at least, not take a direct hit like she did.

Grace felt her back hit the wooden deck harshly, all the breath was knocked out of her lungs. The next thing to hit and ricochet off the wood was her head, the blonde smacking it hard. She stayed still for a moment, her back and head yelling out in pain as she tried to move. She knew that she shouldn't remain motionless, but her body refused to move. When she could move, everything protested, and the pain started to amplify. The synapses in her brain were firing, yelling at her body to move, but it was like her nerves couldn't relay the orders well enough and her body just screamed at her. Finally, even though her lungs protested, Grace was able to take a deep breath.

She started to cough when the oxygen filled her lungs, but this kickstarted her body once more, and she was finally able to start moving. She tested all her limbs and found herself struggling against the pain. Pushing through it until she was standing up on her own two feet. Grace reached up and felt her warm head. When she pulled her hand away, deep red, almost black, sticky blood was coated on her fingers. Grace figured that she probably had a concussion alongside a head that was cracked open.

However, Grace should have listened to her body and refused to get up. She should have shut her brain off and laid there, letting the pain radiate through her body instead of trying to get up to fight. Instead, as soon as she stood up, she was knocked back down. However, this time, she had Triton's trident shoved harshly against her neck, keeping her in place. It was so roughly pressed against her that one of the sharp points started to draw blood from her flesh. Grace swallowed and looked up at Triton, anger written on his face as a bruise started to form on the side of his jaw were Mera had hit him. However, as Grace glanced over the rest of Triton's length, she saw that he was holding up Mera with his other hand, strangling her as he held her above the flooring of the deck.

The red-head tried to kick at Triton, panic settling in since her oxygen supply was being cut short. However, Triton didn't turn to look at Mera, instead, he kept his eyes trained on Grace as his hand squeezed Mera's throat harder making her open her mouth to gag. Mera started to claw at Triton's hands and all Grace could do was let her eyes start to well up with tears as she saw her friend in pain. As Grace looked into Triton's eyes she could see nothing but hate and pure evilness in them. It was surprising that someone like this could be brothers to someone who was loyal and felt deeply about everything that he did. Arthur was nothing like his brother, and Triton was nothing like Arthur.

Mera let out a scream as Triton started to get bored with her and held her up higher, trying to suffocate the red-head faster. That's when Grace let the tears collecting in her eyes start to spill from them, noticing the blood that was in Mera's hairline. That's when Triton finally gave in and rolled his eyes at Grace, thinking that her response to her friend getting choked out in front of her was stupid.

"Please… stop hurting her… Please…"

"I don't think you're in a position to be bargaining here… pleading and begging work better," Triton smirked.

"I'll do anything you want… I'll go anywhere with you… no questions ask. I'll go willingly, and I won't put up a fight… just please… don't hurt her anymore" Grace cried out, trying to save Mera's life.

Triton sighed and then scoffed as his grin dropped from his face as quickly as it appeared. Triton thought that the blonde would have put up more of a fight, and in fact he was looking forward to it. However, he guessed that some of it was his fault, he should have known that a human wouldn't be able to withstand a shot wave from his trident, especially when there was no water in the way to break up the force. Grace took Triton out of his thoughts again, but he simply told her to shut up as Mera winced in his hand next to him.

"You'll go willingly?" Triton asked.

Grace nodded her head, her words failing her. Mera looked at her as if she was pleading with the blonde to stay. To let Triton, deal out whatever punishment to her as long as Grace could get away. Grace shot a look to Mera, one that was almost as if she was telling her friend she was saying goodbye.

"When it's time, will you be able to do what I tell you—"

"Yes, I will—"

"Even when I ask you to trick Arthur, trick him in a way so he shows his back to me so I can end his life, making it a painful end?"

Grace stalled with her answer, and that was when Triton looked down at her and made Mera scream out with a gut-wrenching sound. The blonde wanted to cover her ears from the sound, but she was stuck in place.

"If you refuse, or go against me… I won't only kill Arthur, but after I am done with you, I'll make sure to come back and kill Mera… and your uncle… Benny was it? I'll give him a death so painfully slow that when he finally dies, it would be a release."

"Yes… I will do what you want... just… please… please stop…"

With those words, Triton threw Mera across the deck, her lower back stopping her as she collided with one of the railings, preventing her from falling overboard. Mera instantly dropped on all fours, coughing, the lack of oxygen and the pain in her back preventing Mera from charging after Triton and Grace. Triton pressed down on his trident, almost as if he wanted his threat to linger on Grace's mind, before pulling her to her feet. Grace just looked up at the man, her cheeks stained with tears and her body sore from her injuries.

"Now, this is going to be fun…" Triton snarled.

That was the last thing Grace remembered as Triton lifted his trident and smacked the side of it against the back of her head, knocking her out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

 **A/N: I may be delayed next week with an update, I will be out of town. I will try to update normally, but if I can't I will update the following weekend.**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: Thank you!**

 **kmhappybunny: You have more than me... and I'm the author :P**

 **Layla: Do you remember the chapter where Grace wakes up in the cabin hearing Mera and Arthur fight over what she really is? That cabin is Arthur's home. It is fixated in the middle of the two rivaling towns. So, yes, if they get to that point, it wouldn't be her boat and most likely, as least to start out, that cabin that Arthur has.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P**

 **Aaliyah: I am glad to hear that! Here is your new update, and hehe if you don't like Triton, then I am doing my job :)**

* * *

Groaning, Grace could feel her head pounding. She refused to open her eyes, but just the sheer knowledge of being awake and thinking was making her head feel as if it was about to explode. The blonde tried to focus on the rest of her body, but that too, was sore. Her hands were itching with a stinging sensation, as if salt water had made her bandages soggy, and they fell off, exposing her healing wounds to the dirty, outside world. Taking a deep breath, Grace finally decided to open her eyes, only to find herself curled up and laying on the flood of a cold, dark, wet cell that smelled of musk and rotting, dead fish. Grunting, Grace made the decision to sit herself up. Through a long process, she was finally able to get her hands behind her back and she positioned herself so her back could lean up against the wall.

Licking her dry, almost rubbed raw, lips, she let her eyes drift around the cell, her affixation settling on the hallway walls through the bars of the locked gate that held her in the cell. The darkened coral and sea ornaments caught her eye. They looked as if they were dying a slow death as water dripped off of the coral every so often. It was a peculiar scene. The coral and everything on it, from Grace's experience looked real. She normally wouldn't be so fixated on it, but coral couldn't survive without salt water constantly filtering against the organism. That's when it dawned on her.

She was underwater. She was underwater, but she could breath. She was underwater, in a holding cell, which only meant one thing. She, Grace Sanibel, was in Atlantis. Under any other circumstances, Grace would have been elated, but one prison, typically looked like all the others. The blonde let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and figured that when she was able to see the true underwater sea kingdom in all its glory, it would truly take her breath away. She just wished that her first time here would have been one in which she could have enjoyed it, not being one where she was fearing for her life and awaiting whatever fate Triton had in mind.

The cell and the surrounding ones almost seemed as if there was a spell over the area to make sure land creatures, like herself could survive until death or whatever destiny awaited them. Granted, death wasn't the only thing that could happen, she could be forced to be a slave or whatnot. However, she didn't know how that would work since she couldn't breathe underwater. Grace's dark humor started to kick in and she chuckled at her thoughts. If anyone was in that prison cell with her, they would have thought her insane.

But, with her snort of a laugh, the sound did bring life to the other inhabitants of the cell across from hers. Grace was happy that no one could see her face in the dark, the only lights from the hallway torches, again, how they had fire in torches down here, even with the water evacuated, she had no idea. Maybe they lit fires for the people down here that needed air, but then again, how did they light the fire on the torches on the first place, unless it was with a flare. Grace decided to stop thinking about how illogical things seemed to be right now. It was for the best. However, as much as she tried to remain quiet and unnoticed her curiosity got the better of her.

She watched as one of the two lumps from the camber across from hers started to creep wearily closer to the front gate. She held her breath, but her eyes widened when a familiar face came into view. His blond hair clumped with dirt and grim, but the Scandinavian was still as chipper as usual, even with the predicament that he was in. There was dried blood that lingered on his facial features and down his shirt, along with some bruising, but other than that, all seemed well with the man.

"Egil?" Grace spoke, her voice cutting into the silence.

Grace placed all the pain out of her mind as she made her way to the front of the cell and placed her hand on the bar, almost as if that would allow her a better look at Egil. As the flames lit up her face, the Scandinavian's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde. Egil started to let out a rush of words that made Grace shake her head and tell Egil to slow down. That, and she couldn't understand the fast Norwegian, or at least what she thought was Norwegian, being spoken to her.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget not to speak in my native tongue. It is good to see yah Grace, but why are yah here?" Egil's voice went up in pitch, his anxiety clearly present.

"I could tell you the long story, but to sum it up, Mera and I tried to fight against him, and well, he was about to kill her, so I told Triton I would go with him if he let her go."

"Yah idiot! I would smack yah if I could reach. What do you think Mera, Benny, and Arthur are going to think? Yah shouldn't have done that!" Egil hissed at her.

"I couldn't just let Triton fucking kill Mera!" Grace clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, as if she was done with Egil trying to test her.

"I know… I know. Yah did the right thing… it's just that yah played right into his hand."

"I know, Egil, I know. Trust me, if there was another way, or something, some other shit, that I could have done differently, I would have."

"Even though I don't know what is goin' to happen to us, I am proud of yah."

"Thank you Egil."

"Benny would be proud of yah too, even though he'll kill you if you aren't back in one piece."

"Let's hope that I will be, so he can," Grace let out a low laugh, dark humor taking over.

Egil chuckled at Grace's words, almost as if she had just told him a bad pun that he didn't want to acknowledge. The two let the silence fall between them again, and Grace leaned her head against the bars of the cell. The pain that she had woken up too was starting to come back as her surprise was starting to wear off. However, this time it was bearable. Egil coughed and it brought the blond's attention back to him. That's when she noticed the makeshift bandage that was tied in his hair. She thought that it was just dirt and everything else that was holding up his hair, but there was a small piece of cloth just along his hairline.

"What happened?"

Egil looked back over to her and unconsciously his he reached for his head, tracing the bandage with his fingers.

"I decided to take a refreshing walk on the beach before I opened up shop since the weather is starting to get nice, and well the next thing I knew was that I was thrown down here with a head split wide open. That's when I noticed Dr. Flint and he started to patch my head by tearing off a piece of his own shirt."

"Wait… Trenton is here?" Grace took her head from the bars and held it back, as if she was about to retreat.

A grunt confirmed Grace's question as the other figure in the dark cell across from hers started to move.

"He was able to clean off his shirt a bit with the clean drinking water they gave us, but he was worried that even then the cut on my hairline may get infected."

Grace nodded her head at Egil, but she was still focused on Trenton. It was unlike him to just lay there defeated. Something was clearly wrong with the man, and she wondered if he was feeling under the weather. She didn't get to question him, because he turned over and looked at her as he laid on the ground.

"You're the one that refused medical treatment… The one that Egil brought back to the infirmary after that bad storm, right?" Trenton winced, almost as if the memory was causing him pain to remember.

Grace cocked her head to the side, confused. The doctor wasn't his unusual, obnoxious self, and Grace questioned why he was here in the first place. Not only that, but he seemed to be lost, especially mentally. Almost as if someone had stolen all his memories from late. Grace wanted to question the doctor but closed her mouth. Sensing it, as if Egil was reading her mind, he answered her unasked question. Egil whispered to her in a harsh tone, that would have sounded better if he had just spoken normally. Trenton would have heard him either way, regardless.

"The doc lost his memory. The last thing he truly remembers is yah and Benny being brought to him after yah two shipwrecked off the island and the ocean washed yah up on shore. He patched up Benny with the casts, and remembers yah refusing service, but the past year is almost entirely lost to him," Egil tapered off, sorrow filling his voice in reflection to the other man.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, the blonde's heart started to go out to the doctor. Now, as all the puzzle pieces were fitting together, and his lack of memory, there was no doubt in Grace's mind that Triton had been controlling Flint, someway, somehow. She knew that he always had to work on his attitude, but over the course of the year that she was here, the man seemed to get worse. Now, it just seemed like he was utterly defeated, and rightfully so. He finally had his body back, but his life was in total shatters. Who knows what else he did while he wasn't in control of his own mind and body. Grace couldn't imagine how scared the doctor must be right now.

However, Grace couldn't decide if that made things better or worse. She was glad that the doctor wasn't such an ass as he seemed to be, however, now she knew the truth. For the whole year, Triton had practically taken over a man's life, and had no remorse in doing so. Triton was the one who made the doctor insinuate things towards her, and make sure that she wasn't left alone for too long. From the very beginning, even when Arthur and Grace hated the sight of each other, Triton was there, every step of the way. He was the one who had caused her harm. He was the one who caused those guys to go after her, and he was the one, who evidently set her up with Arthur.

Triton knew his brother's taste in women, and when Grace came along on the boat, it was too appealing of a way to get his younger brother to submit. To try and kill him and remain the only person who had a right to the throne. No one would be able to challenge him. Triton set up Grace and Arthur, just to have the ability to watch them fall. Grace's grip on the bars increased, and her knuckles turned white. A single tear fell down her cheek, and Grace felt like she didn't have the strength to wipe it away.

It was all too easy. Everything, her whole relationship was all a set up. Not with Arthur, but it made her mad to know that she had walked straight into Triton's plan. The only thing, that the blonde realized, that put her emotions at ease, so she could focus on her reality, was the doctor once more. Even if he didn't remember it, Trenton had fought against the evil within him for almost a year. Not only that, but he was able to hold Triton off long enough to warn Grace. He warned her that Triton was coming for her, even though he had no idea who she was. The action probably caused him severe pain, and that was why he was in the dungeons now. Grace knew then, that the true hero of this story wasn't her or anyone else. It was Trenton.

She didn't know the whole story, and she knew that she probably never would. It wasn't her business as to why things happened the way that they did, however, she owed her life to Trenton. Without his warning, even though she didn't take it seriously at the time, she wouldn't be here right now.

"You were tricked, weren't you?" Grace asked quietly, her face pressed against the bars again.

"That's fucking obvious." Flint spoke, a clear venom in his voice, but he was also tired.

That tiredness negated his attempt to push Grace away and so she spoke again, this time getting more personal with the doctor.

"I'm sorry about your wife, Trenton, I really am. I just want to know that you may feel lost and alone right now, but you're a good man. Please don't worry about that, and what may have happened. I know that you tried your best after her passing."

Grace could see tears brimming the doctor's eyes and he wiped his nose as he started to sniffle. Egil turned away, trying to give the other man some privacy. Grace was sure that Flint would retaliate or say something smart in reply, but honestly, it was almost as if he didn't have the strength to be mean anymore. Her words were exactly what he needed to hear right now. Egil caught Grace's gaze and he nodded in silent confirmation to Grace's thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Grace opened her mouth to try and fill in some of the gaps of the doctor's memories.

* * *

The three of them had taken a break, each trying to relax in their cells. To Grace, it seemed as if they had been down there for hours without anyone coming and checking on them. She found it strange, but at the same time she was thankful for it. She assumed that they figured that she was still knocked out, and Egil and Trenton wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"So, how do you guys think we can get out of this one?" Grace questioned.

She had her back up against a wall again, but she made sure to stay towards the front of the cell, so she could talk to the two men across from her. Her eyes were closed and even though her head refused to stop pulsating, she tried to get as comfortable as she could. Who knew how long they would be forced to stay in their confining spaces.

"I'm assuming that we are just going to have to wait to be rescued."

Grace opened her eyes and looked at Trenton. Even though it wasn't overly positive, his statement, it wasn't negative either. He at least didn't already admit defeat and state that they would have to wait for the enemy to determine their fates.

"Well, that really isn't my style."

"Yah might be right on this one, Grace. I don't know if we can count on Arthur to find us if we are heavily guarded."

"Okay, then if everyone is in a semi-state of agreement, let's try and think of a way out of here then."

All three took a few moments to think in silence, but it seemed as if nothing was coming to anyone. They were all injured, tired, and locked up. Not only that, but none of them knew if this was the only section without water, and if the door at the end of the hallway was holding back the ocean water and they managed to open it, it would make them all drown with the rush of water, and the pressure that would overtake their bodies. Every idea that came to Grace's mind she had to rule out. It was starting to seem like everything that they could possibly do to escape, would be futile. It was either Triton was going to take their lives, or the water would.

"Did anyone think of anything?" Egil asked with a hint of hope layered in his voice.

Grace was happy that the Scandinavian was there with her, he was good for moral. However, as Grace and Trenton elected not to say anything, Egil turned away, receiving his answer. The blond wanted to respond to the bartender and bring him happy news, but she was happy that she didn't speak. If she had, she knew that tears would start to fall from her face as frustration started to make its way into Grace's being. She didn't know why, but life was always hard for her.

She never asked for what life gave her, but it always gave her challenge after challenge. She would look at the kids she went to high school with, and as she grew into an adult, all the people around her that seemed to have their lives together. She had to fight, every single day. Every day was a struggle and Grace was starting to hate it. She was getting tired of fighting back against everyone and everything. It was unfair, but then again, the saying goes that life was a bitch, and then you die.

Grace knew that whenever she met that bitch in the afterlife, she wouldn't hesitate to punch her, or him, even if it meant she had to go to hell afterwards. She didn't want anything handed to her in life, she just wanted to live a life that was deemed to be normal. Not one filled with being captured by your lover's brother, who so happens to be an evil fish prince who governs over Atlantis. The blonde took a shaky breath, trying to get her thoughts under control. It was the pain and stress talking, on top of being stuck in a cage. As weird as it sounded, all she kept thinking about was getting back and having Benny yell at her, only to envelope her into a hug and tell her that he loved her.

Gritting her teeth, Grace steadied her breath, and tried to remember all the lessons that her uncle and father bestowed upon her. She rolled her shoulders back and decided then, that no matter what happened next, she wouldn't go down without a fight. The blonde couldn't have made her silent pact to herself any quicker, as she had perfect timing. Just as she finished her thought, someone opened the door at the end of the hallway that lead into the prisoner's cells where the trio was located.

The person stepped forward, dragging water in behind them, and the door closed with a thud, as the rush of water sounded behind, sealing whoever came into the dungeon with Grace, Egil, and Trenton.


	30. Chapter 30

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Layla: It's approximately a year... More like 8-9 months but I just rounded up. And don't worry, What you and everyone else wants, it is coming soon. I promise. **

**kmhappybunny: You'll have to read and find out now, won't you? :P**

 **monkeybaby: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Aaliyah: I'm happy to hear that and here is your next update!**

 **ChuckTheRipper: Thank you so much for the kind review, it means a lot. I am happy that I was able to put you on that roller coaster and I am happy to hear that you are now along for the rest of the ride! **

* * *

The body that came in through the door, must have been one of the guards that Egil was talking about before. When it came into view, Grace's blood almost froze with fear. The blonde looked at the man, or woman, more like the _creature_ that stood in an upright position, hearing the rush of blood pass her ears, almost in warning. The creature was tall close to seven feet if Grace had to ballpark it. The flesh on the guard's body seemed to be decomposing, the smell finally reaching her as the guard paused in front of her cell. It didn't bother turning its head towards her, but it didn't have to. The smell, along with the probable concussion that Grace had, was enough to make her hunch over and vomit up whatever she had left in her stomach—which wasn't much.

She had to reason with herself and say that the guard in front of her was the ugliest creature she had ever scene. It was truly ugly, and not the ugly kind of cute way. The ugly, may be possessed with an evil entity with decaying flesh, who quite possibly could be a zombie, ugly. However, when Grace picked her head back up, she was happy to see that she wasn't the only one who had been affected by the guard. Egil and Trenton also seemed to have lost their stomach to the odor. Taking a few deep breaths, Grace tried to keep her focus on the guard, but her eyes watered every single time she gained focus on it.

A sweat started to break out on her forehead from the strain her body was under, but when her brain finally registered the body in front of her, Grace's brown orbs were intensely met with black, hollow-looking eyes, that were sunk deep into the guard's skull. If they hadn't moved, Grace would have for sure thought that he didn't have them. But two black beads where his eyes were supposed to me moved as if they were twitching. The creature scratched the back of his neck, his eyes never leaving Grace's. When he pulled his hand away from his neck, that was when his gaze refocused on what seemed to be dead skin that he had pulled off by dealing with an itch. The guard inhaled, bringing the dead flesh up to his nostrils.

After taking a deep breath in, the guard proceeded to eat the flesh, not making eye contact with anyone. Almost as if the creature was like a kindergartener who had just finished picking their nose and needed a place to dispose of the content, so recycling it through the body again seemed as if it would be the best option. Grace wanted to gag at the sight, but her body refused to make any sort of motion since the creature lost interest in its snack and in one swift movement, crouched down so it was eye level with Grace. The blonde peered at the guard through the bars, and the creature seemed to take the same interest in Grace. The only thing was, was that in that moment, Grace had a realization. This guard was no normal Atlantean.

The guard was something that was made, bred for the war that was going to come to shore if Arthur lost against his brother. Triton was at fault here. He was, Grace was sure of it, the one who had invested his time to make this ugly creature before her. The blonde knew that there was no sympathy held in the creature's eyes, only hate, that was directed towards her even though she never said a word to the guard. The creature moved closer to Grace's cell and lifted his bony fingers up to the metal as if it was a princess extending her hand to be kissed. The guard didn't pause, and let his hand venture through the bars, stopping shy of Grace's cheek. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to move away from the guard.

Her heart seemed like it was about to beat out of her chest. With a pause, and an exhale from Grace, the guard extended its fingertips, no flesh, only bone, as the creature stroked Grace's cheek before taking a piece of her hair in between her fingers. The guard, in one swift movement, tucked her hair behind her ear and it kept its hand against her head. If Grace didn't know any better, she would have thought that the guard was being sweet on her. But, she should have moved away when she had the chance. The next thing Grace knew was that her head was flying forward as her body shifted underneath her. The creature had grabbed the back of Grace's head and slammed her face into the cold, metal bars.

Instinctively, Grace placed her hands on the bars and tried to back away, but the guard just tightened its hold on Grace, causing her face to become even more squished against the glass. Wincing, Grace could feel the metal bars press against her temples, causing the pain that was already in her head to amplify. The pain was intense, and even though her temples screamed out at her in pain from being pressed on too hard, her mind started to feel as if it was in a fog. The guard just laughed at the clear discomfort that Grace was in. Not only that, but it kept its hold on Grace, making sure she stayed in place as it stuck out its long black tongue. It leaned its head forward and smiled at her, its jagged teeth almost cutting off its own tongue.

Grace tried to pull away from it again, its breath smelling even worse than the decaying flesh on its body, but the guard would have none of that. Instead, it changed its grip on Grace to her neck, squeezing until she started to cough, gasping for air as her windpipe was being crushed. She didn't register it at first, as she was trying to claw the creature's hand off her throat, but the creature used its slimy tongue and licked the side of Grace's face, tasting her and the sweat that had left her pours. The guard rubbed its tongue against the roof of its mouth, trying to decide if it liked the salty taste of Grace. All the while, she just tried to keep panting, getting the little oxygen she could from the air around her.

Then, without any warning, the creature started to shriek, the loud sound starting Grace, making her want to cover her ears if she wasn't busy trying to pull its bony fingers away from her. The guard's tonation wavered, almost as if it was starting to go into a fit. The sound started to make her ears ring and the only thing that the blonde could think about was getting this thing off her. Since it started its tantrum, it completely constricted her throat, so she couldn't breathe, not letting a single gasp past her lips. She wanted this thing away from her. She couldn't breathe because of it, and the cherry on top of everything was that it looked, and its behavior was creepy as fuck.

Grace mustered everything she had left inside of her, moved her hands to the bars, pushed back with all her strength, and screamed at the creature, using the little oxygen she had left in her body to power through her action. The noise that left her throat sounded like a shrill shriek, being constricted all the while. After she lost her last ounce of breath inside of her, Grace started to cough, and she let her body move forward, not feeling the metal against herself anymore. Once she stopped coughing and she could swallow without causing herself to go into another fit, Grace rubbed her throat, the skin feeling raw both inside and out. Carefully, Grace opened her eyes and the sight before her made them widen.

The metal bars in front of her seemed to billow out. They weren't broken, but they were bent, as if something had distorted the metal. Now she knew why she didn't feel it press against her skull any longer. Not only that, but she noticed that the guard had been blown backwards and to the side, barely missing Egil and Trenton's cell. The coral-like walls were cracked and there was a small crater behind the creature due to the impact its body had against it. Some of the coral started to crumble from the cracks, and the creature was knocked out cold. Grace didn't have any words to voice what she was feeling or thinking. She didn't even know if she was feeling or thinking anything at the moment.

All she knew was that one moment, she was in pain and was being strangled, and the next thing she knew was that her cell was distorted, and her assailant was embedded into the wall across from her. Her view kept going between the metal bars and the guard in the wall, never realizing the stares she was receiving from Trenton and Egil. When her gaze shifted back to the bent metal bars, she focused on the two men who were peering through their own confinement at her. They had as much disbelief written on their face as she felt. What in the literal hell, just fucking happened?

"What the hell just happened?" Egil questioned, breaking the silence between the trio.

Trenton, a sparkle lighting up his eyes as he looked at Grace, didn't hesitate to write off Egil's remark and started speaking.

"Whatever the fuck you did, keep it up! We may just be able to get out of this place if you can so whatever you did again!"

The excitement was clearly written in Trenton's voice, but neither of the men before her knew how tired Grace actually was. She didn't know what happened, but some internal power had come out and helped save her. She didn't have the strength to think about it, as the world started to fade in and out, but an itching feeling in the back of her mind made her believe that being a child of the sea held more power than originally thought. Especially since she was in its birthplace of Atlantis.

Grace started to sway back and forth, even though she was sitting, not realizing the doctor start to worriedly call out her name. Trenton and Egil finally catching on that whatever Grace just did, took too much strength from her. Trenton bit her lip and started to yell instructions at Grace, hoping that she could hear her, that she wasn't too far gone that she was about to faint. The doctor knew that they needed to get out of here alive, before that creature of a guard woke up again, and the only chance they had in doing that was to get Grace to do whatever she just did. Therefore, he needed Grace awake and well enough to fight.

The blonde really wanted Flint to shut up, so she could lay down and go to bed, but his voice was so annoying that she couldn't help but listen to him. She knew that if he was trying to help her, something that she didn't know or realize was likely to happen with her body being as fatigue as it was. So, she followed the doctor's instructions—which consisted of laying on her back and putting her feet up against the bars, pressing her legs against them so they were above her heart. Everything after that became a mess of medical jargon in her head, but after she followed his instructions, the world started to slow down around her, and her vision started to come back in full.

Her head was still spinning, but after taking his advice, Grace had to admit that she was starting to feel better. Her body felt hot and clammy, and her throat was raw, but in this position, as least she was still present, as the possibility of her blacking out decreased almost entirely. The blonde raised a hand in the air, trying to block out the little light that was illuminating her surroundings. The light was causing the uncomfortable pulsating to start up again in her head. She closed her eyes hard, trying to fight off the feeling of puking again. She knew if she did puke once more, it would just be a waste of fluids that she needed, and it would quite possibly just be her dry heaving since she had nothing left in her stomach.

Her body was sore, and her head felt like it would explode. She felt more miserable than the time she contracted mono in high school from the dumbass football player she was seeing. However, like with everything, her slight peace didn't last long. She heard Egil's voice before she felt it. Egil screamed at her to get ready and when the whole corridor of the dungeon started to shake, Grace's fight or flight took in and she bolted upright. She ignored the pain in her head as she started to start, Egil and Trenton doing the same. The three of them stared at the door that the guard had entered as it started to shake uncontrollable.

"Grace I know you probably feel like shit right now, but whatever is coming through that door is most likely not going to be our friend. I know you may not know what the fuck you did back with the guard but whatever you did, I am sure you're going to have to do it again!"

"You don't have to fucking tell me that Flint!" Grace said, her voice sounding stronger than what she was feeling.

She didn't know what she did, or if she could do it again, but she was sure as hell going to try. She would make sure that both Flint and Egil got out of here alive, because if there was anything she could do to help the three of them escape, she would do it. The door, alongside the wall now, continued to shake as if someone was throwing all their might against it, but that was when a five-prong spear-like thing stabbed through the door and tore through it as if it was nothing more than cake.

Grace took a gulp of air and tried to steady her nerves. Unconsciously, her hands formed fists and rose, so they were blocking her face, almost as if she was about to enter a boxing match. She tried to push back her negative thoughts that whatever was coming through that door was a lot stronger than the guard she had just dealt with. She didn't want to relive her pain, and the thought of her struggling and having to do that again, filled her with fear. But in the time that she needed it most, she remembered Mera. She remembered how the red-head, in the face of adversity, knowing that there was little to no chance she could win, stood up and fought for what she believed in—herself. And that was exactly what Grace was going to so.

Whether it was a stronger creature-like guard, or Triton himself, Grace now had the resolve to fight for what was most important in her life. She was going to fight for herself, because she believed in herself. She was scared, yes, but, she was using that to fuel her and push her forward. She was going to use all that rage and emotion over the years of her life of people telling her that she wasn't good enough, that she wouldn't be able to make it, or that she couldn't do something, and use it. She was going to use all of that and prove to everyone that success, and the willingness to fight for what you want, was the greatest revenge of all.

However, as the new figure entered the room, his weapon in hand, Grace fell to her knees in relief. Arthur stood there, panting. He was shirtless, and Grace could see the small cuts and bruises that adored his chest. Not only that, but he had brought Mera with him and she looked as regal as ever, ready to pick a fight and win every battle that she launched herself into. Grace noticed that the blood that was once at Mera's hairline was diluted and only a small trail of red was down her face, as the majority of it was washed away. The two of them had traveled the ocean, and fought their own people to get to the human trio, and that meant the world to Grace.

Grace started to tear up, as Arthur couldn't tare his gaze from hers. The two stood there for a while, and Grace couldn't help but be relieved that she wasn't alone anymore. She had a new resolve to fight, but this time, she knew that she wouldn't be fighting alone. The only way to finish this war before it started was to put Triton in his place, and Grace was determined to be the one to show him that. Humans may be the more fragile species, but they were fighters. Humans had something that the sea people never would—hope.


	31. Chapter 31

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! orry for not updating last weekend, I was really tired after I had to work OT last week and just didn't have the will to write anything. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: Thank you, glad to hear that you liked it!**

 **kmhappybunny240: Yes I did! I am so excited and I CANNOT WAIT for December. I'll probably be there opening night just to see my man :P But yeah! Grace's power is talked about more here... but don't worry, everything will eventually make sense... patience...**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P**

 **Layla: Hehe who knows? I mean we have two more story arcs that need to happen before they settle down :P But I know what you mean... don't worry, I promise it won't be too terrible :P**

 **lokidoki9: AHhhhh than you so much for your review, you know that I always love hearing from you! I am so happy that you enjoyed all the updates that you missed! But yeah, its like Triton is the whole, misunderstood villain in all of this. You can understand his motive in all honesty, and just the way he is going about things makes him evil. So I am happy that you thought that and pointed it out! **

**Hehe yeah Egil, but mostly Benny, stem from some reference of Bobby. I really loved him in supernatural and wanted to honor him by semi-basing a character around his personality in a way. To answer your question, I have seen Venom. Have you? If so what did you think of it? And to all your questions, I don't want to spoil anything so I will just have you read to find out :) I hope that life becomes less busy for you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **PowerfulPoultry: Don't worry, I mean, you aren't wrong persay... but I guess you will just have to read and see what happens :P Also I love your username, it cracks me up.**

 **Aaliyah: I am glad to hear that you loved it and I hope you like this new update!**

 **Guest: I made him Atlantean, and eventually. In this first arc, I have not planned it, but maybe in the future? **

**FatalMissy13: I am so happy to hear that you like this story so much! You're perfectly fine, I just thank you for reviewing this one! I am excited to bring you this next chapter, I think you'll like it :)**

* * *

Grace felt her eyes start to water at the sight of Arthur and Mera. She didn't know who really to look at, the man she was in a romantic relationship with, or the woman who had slowly, but surely became her closest, and only, female friend. However, the blonde eyes finally landed on the man whose hair was still damp, sticking to his face as his blue eyes locked onto her brown ones. Arthur's chest heaved with exertion, and only a minute went by before the man was rushing over to Grace's cell. Grace wanted to say something, to make sure that Trenton and Egil were going to be taken care of, but Mera seemed to have gotten the message—Arthur and Grace needed a moment alone together, or as alone as they could get.

As Arthur swiftly moved through the hall down to her cell, Grace had an overwhelming feeling that she just wanted to be swept up into Arthur's arms and ray that this was all a bad dream that was happening to her, and not reality. Nevertheless, before either of them could make their way to the other, Mera held out her hand to stop Arthur. Grace looked at her best friend with confusion before she saw Mera gesture to the ugly creature that Grace was able to get away from. She didn't know what she did, but as Trenton had put it, she was ready to do it again to get their small party out of harm's way. Arthur nodded at Mera and stood guard as she went over to the creature and checked for a pulse. About 15 seconds passed and Mera dropped her hand from the creature's neck.

Mera tilted her head downwards, as if she was saying a silent prayer for the creature. Grace guessed that even if the creature was evil, or at least to her, it was something that had originated from the sea, so being Atlantean, Mera felt the need to help it pass onto the next world. When the red-head lifted her head again, she gave a brief nod towards Arthur before she went to assist Egil and Trenton. Arthur didn't waste any time to move towards Grace again. He stood outside of the lock and without missing a beat, with the help of his quindent alongside brute force, he tore off the lock. He reached for the door and pulled it open, ignoring the large dent and billowed metal bars. The blonde tried to stand as Arthur came into the cell, but she didn't have enough time to complete the action before Arthur kneeled and enveloped her in hug.

He placed his weapon down next to him as he pulled Grace to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. The blonde wrapped her hands around the strong, study man that smelled of salt water and a musky scent that was all Arthur. She breathed in, letting the scent fill her nostrils. This. This smell. This was home to her. Arthur was her home. She buried her face in his chest and right now, the last thing that she wanted to do was let him go.

"Don't do that to me again," Arthur said, speaking into Grace's hair.

"I didn't have a choice, Mera was about to get hurt…"

"I know, I know. She told me everything. God, you are so brave, Grace. That's one of the things I love most about you… but you could have died… I don't know what I would do if… if you…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry…" Grace said while squeezing her arms tighter around Arthur.

Arthur felt Grace's back muscles tremble, and he could feel some heat where her face was, indicating that she was crying. Arthur rubbed her back and let her cry.

"You did everything right, Grace. You helped a friend in need, you did what you thought was right and that's all anyone could ask for."

Grace sniffled and pulled away from the man slightly, trying to wipe under her eyes. At her own action, Arthur lifted up one of his hands and used his finger to wipe under her eyes as well. Grace offered up a small smile, almost chuckling at herself, knowing that she probably looked horrible, eyes red and puffy, dried blood all over her body, and dirt everywhere. However, with Arthur looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she couldn't help but calm down and feel better—feel as if there was still hope for escape.

"Thanks for that, _Fabio._ "

"Anytime, _blondie._ "

Grace didn't bother trying to hide her smile at the terms of endearment the two called each other, and instead, she pulled on the collar of Arthur's scale-like armor, pressing her lips against Arthur's. Arthur moved one of his hands into Grace's hair, as the other fell to her lower back. Grace placed both of her hands on Arthur's cheeks, and pressed her body into his as the kiss deepened between the two of them. Grace shifted her hands to the back of Arthur's neck, and Arthur messaged her scalp with his hand. Even with everything that had happened, Grace knew she wouldn't trade it for the world because she knew that she was supposed to be her, with Arthur. The two finally broke apart when Mera coughed and mumbled something into her hand that Grace couldn't catch, but Arthur did.

"Very funny, Mera."

"I aim to please, I'm here all week."

"Hopefully not…" Trenton mumbled, and Grace choked back a laugh when she saw Mera shoot daggers towards the doctor with her eyes.

Arthur helped Grace stand up, and when she did, he picked up his quindent and placed his other hand at her lower back. She knew that it was to make sure that she was steady on her feet, or at least how Arthur wanted the others to look at it, but she knew it was more. Arthur wasn't ready to let the touch of her go. They almost were separated by each other for good, and even though they had to remain strong in the face of adversity, the small gestures meant the world right now. It did make Grace smile though, knowing how tough Arthur was trying to act in front of others, especially since he was the one who tried to cover himself as if to preserve his modesty as Benny caught them in bed together. She was the one who closed the door and reacted, Benny seeing her and her bare ass in all its glory.

"So, what happened?" Mera asked.

Grace opened her mouth but surprisingly, it was Egil, instead of Flint who answered for her.

"Grace, yah got some weird powers and were able to knock back that thing. Which reminds me, yah okay Grace?"

Grace nodded her head, and Arthur looked at her instantly with worry in his eyes. Grace just gave him a look as if to say that she would tell him later and when all was said and done, he could worry and fuss over her later. If Arthur was acting like this, Grace didn't even want to think about how Benny was going to react when he saw her. Granted, Grace knew that she will be thankful to get her ear chewed off by her uncle, because he could only do that if she came back alive. She was bound and determined to get back to land, just so she could t least hear Benny try to ground her and fight with her as if she was back in her teens.

"Yeah, I'm okay Egil. And… I don't really know what happened… I can't describe it. When that creature was trying to harm me, all I could think about was getting away from it and well…" Grace gestured to the bent metal bars of her cell and then to the deceased creature laying embedded in the coral wall.

"The only thing that I can think of is that your _child of the sea_ powers is much stronger than we originally thought," Mera snorted.

"What the hell is a child of the sea?" Trenton asked.

Grace wanted to roll her eyes at the doctor, but before she could, Egil was the one to come to her rescue so she didn't have to strain her voice any more than she had to.

"I'll tell yah about the story later. It doesn't mean much, just that Grace is more amazing than she already was."

The blonde smiled at the Scandinavian and was thankful that he took the question for her. She did question how Egil would know of the Atlantean lore, but at this point there were weirder things that have happened.

"What does that mean?" Grace asked Mera, knowing that if she directed the question towards Arthur he would probably just shrug his shoulders since he didn't know as much lore as Mera did. And right now, Grace needed answers.

"I've only heard of something happening like this centuries ago, so you're one of a kind Grace. I think being trapped here in Atlantis has helped developed your power somehow. I feel like the powers you have are here for a reason, and I forget why and how they came to be…" Mera scrunched her forehead together and placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Don't think so hard, you may blow a gasket," Arthur chuckled, the only one laughing alongside him was Trenton.

Both Grace and Mera shook their heads, ignoring the man. Grace loved him, but boy was he such a guy sometimes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Grace I don't know if these powers will last or if you will be able to access them again, but all I know is that the ocean wouldn't have given you these powers if you weren't supposed to do something with them."

Grace nodded her head was spinning with this information, and her eyes landed back onto the creature that was pushed away from her.

"What did I do… there?" Grace said tilting her head to the creature to make sure everyone understood what she was referencing.

"It looks like some high-powered sonar, eco-location combined blast, propelling that creature away from you and he metal bars… if anyone is wondering my opinion," the doctor stated simply.

The blonde was going to retort with a sarcastic remark, but with the damage she caused, it was a plausible hypothesis that came from the man's mouth. She forgot that sometimes the doctor could have intelligent thoughts. He did go to med-school after all. She had to remember that he wasn't himself this past year, or close enough to a year to call it one, but even if he was himself, she knew the doctor had an ego on him, so she didn't feel too bad about thinking that he didn't have a brain to himself other than just being annoying and making meaningless comments.

Blinking a few times, the same action everyone else was taking after the doctor's comment. All the evidence was right in front of her, but even with the simple explanation, it didn't make what she did to the creature in front of her any easier. It was the first person, or at least, the first humanoid- _thing_ that she killed. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to think of herself as a killer, it also helped that she only did it because it was self-defense. However, before Grace could think any longer about the matter, or feel any more guilt, the ground underneath the group started to rumble, and a large crack formed right through the middle of the hallway. Each member looked at the other until they rushed into action.

"Run! We have to get out of here!"

"No shit, Curry!" Mera screamed at him as the group ran forward.

If it was under other circumstances, Grace would have laughed. She loved how Mera and Arthur interacted. Almost as if Mera was the older sister trying to discipline her younger brother for saying and doing something stupid. Mera reached out for Flint and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him along as Egil followed close to the red head. Arthur saw that Grace was struggling to run with her injuries, and so, he picked her up and handed her his quindent to hold as they ran out of the holding room. The group ran out of the area that was collapsing and Arthur followed after Mera as she swiftly turned down a few short hallways and corners. Mera never let up the pace until the ground below them was equalized and stopped shaking.

They finally paused to catch their breath, as Egil and Trenton leaned up against the walls to catch their breath and Arthur lowered Grace back onto her feet. She handed Arthur his weapon again, and he nodded his head towards her in thanks. However, Grace felt as if there was a missing feeling once she handed over the weapon, and she tried to shake it off, chalking it up to the nerves after a long ass day.

"I… know… I should have… asked this… earlier… but… how did you… find us?" Flint ask, his breath coming in short bursts.

Egil stretched and started to basically recover, but the doctor was still in bad shape. However, it was a question that was also on the back of Grace's mind as well. How did Mera and Arthur find them as, the blonde assumed, as quickly as they have. Arthur gestured his head towards Grace, looking at Trenton.

"I can find her anywhere. The smell of lilacs entering the water is unmistakable with you. Even Mera could smell the flower scent and she was half-unconscious by the time I got to the ship."

"Yeah, that scent amplified when you were in danger as you entered into the water. That and the sea shell that I gave you—" Grace reached up to her necklace where she placed the shell for safekeeping, and Mera paused for a moment before continuing.

"It allows us to talk to each other if you throw it into the water, but it also acts as a tracker of sorts. It sends out a sonar-like thing to the dolphins I work with, and that was how we were able to find your location so quickly. Don't worry, before you ask, I'm not stalking you or anything, it doesn't work on land or if it is dry. Only when it is engulfed by sea water."

Grace nodded her head, trusting in Mera's word and she let her hand fall from feeling her necklace. Grace glanced up at Arthur and she could see him scratch the back of his neck almost as if he had something he wanted to say.

"It's my fault I got you into this situation Grace, and for that, I'm sorry."

The blonde didn't know how to respond, and frankly she didn't know where this all was coming from.

"Arthur, like you said to me, that I didn't do anything wrong and you need to believe that too. You didn't do anything wrong on your end either."

"No, I did Grace. I should have ended it earlier with my brother, I shouldn't have brought you into it. I should have dealt with him when I had a chance—"

Grace cut off Arthur by stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. She looked up at him and entered his space, and it was like the world around them faded so the two of them could share this quick moment together.

"Arthur, you could play the what-if game forever if you let yourself. You could also feel guilty for something that isn't even your fault. I'm here with you now, and the two of us, no, the five of us here will defeat the evil that is your brother. You don't have to do this alone anymore. We have your back. All I ask is when you see your brother Triton again, wipe that annoying fucking smile off his face."

Curry smiled at Grace's request, "Anything for my girl."

Grace nodded her head at him and smiled with the pet name he bestowed upon her. However, with all this running and the ground beneath them splitting, the question that should have been asked first, the one that was on the forefront of everyone's mind but never asked. How the hell were they able to run through the hallways?

"Why aren't these hallways flooded?"

Both Arthur and Mera looked at each other as if they didn't realize that there wasn't any water in the hallways until now. Arthur opened his mouth and closed it. It was again, Mera, who answered the question.

"It may have to be with your new powers?" Mera suggested.

The blonde pondered at the thought that she was the one doing this, or at least the ocean was. As they kept moving the water was pushed back out of their way, never reaching them. She had felt weird ever since she woke up in Atlantis, and the only explanation was one that Mera had given her a while back. The ocean wasn't trying to hurt her, it was trying to save her. The ocean knew, as it always did, it being the oldest thing on this planet, that it wasn't Grace's time to pass onto another life yet. She knew that the ocean would claim her when it was time to go, but as it helped her now, it gave Grace a new strength that things were going to be okay in the upcoming battle. It dawned on her then, that not only was her powers allowing her to stay alive she was also the acting buffer for Trenton and Egil as well. She was keeping them alive.

"Arthur, you and Mera need to head out, find Triton, and deal with him."

"Wait, this is crazy. We aren't fucking splitting up here Grace."

"Yes we fucking are, Arthur. We have to. I can keep the water away from Egil, Flint, and myself. Mera said so herself, for you two it would be easier to fight your brother underwater in the same, fair conditions. With us here we would only get in the way and Triton would us me against you…"

"I can't agree to this Grace. I just got you back."

"She is right, Arthur." Mera extended her hand but Arthur shrugged it off.

"I'm not going to stand here and—"

"Yes yah are. This is the only way to put an end to this curse. To deal with yah brother once and for all. If yah ever want to have a life outside of worrying about the village and always trying to keep Grace out of harms way, you are going to man up and fight. Yah are goin' put an end to your brother and stop him because there is no way he is going to let both of yah walk out of this alive. We will be fine. I will keep Grace safe. I owe it to both you and Benny. So, go. Don't worry about us."

Egil finished his sentence and the group was quiet, Egil's authority on the matter being final. No one could refute the older man's request, especially since it came from a place of correct wisdom.

"I don't—"

"Arthur… trust me, okay? Just… trust in the fact that I will be okay. I'll get the three of us to safety and then after you deal with your brother, and do what you have to do, I will be waiting for you okay? I promise. This is the best course of action. We need to split up and take this chance, or else we may not get another one."

Mera took this chance as Arthur was stalled, thinking about his words, and she placed and hand on Grace's arm before she turned back down the hallway, the same way that the group had just come from.

"Thank you, Grace," Mera said to the blonde in passing.

Grace nodded her head at Mera's whispered words and knew that she was saying thank you because the red-head refused to say goodbye. This wasn't a departure for the friends, it was just the beginning of a long story for them to come. Egil and Flint also got the memo and turned down the opposite hallway from Mera, giving Arthur and Grace some time to be alone before the big battle to come. Grace and Arthur knew that their friends were in ear shot, in case they needed anything, and everyone had to rush back together. They weren't the type of people to rush off on their own without backup. So, Grace turned to Arthur and lowered her voice, so she could have a semi-private conversation with the man in front of her.

"Are you cold or anything?" Arthur said, breaking the silence that fell around them.

Grace nodded her head no, feeling her palms start to sweat from her nerves. She knew that it was now or never, she only thought it would be different than this. It wasn't the exact life and death cliché, but it was close enough that it made her want to puke out her own warm, cute and fuzzies.

"Is something wrong, Grace? You can tell me, you know that… I'm here for you."

"I know that, and thank you. I just… I imagined this going in another way."

"Going what in another way?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I wanted to tell you this in a more romantic manner, but I guess, in case I don't get to do this, I want to do this now because if I don't I won't forgive myself—"

"Grace, I don't want you to say something that—"

"Arthur, I need you to shut the fuck up right now," Grace spoke with a firm voice, and Arthur followed her instructions.

Grace took a deep breath and looked up into Arthur's eyes. The two of them stand there, looking at each other as time passes between them. It feels like an eternity, but Grace finally finds her voice to tell him what she should have a long time ago.

"I know that I should have told you sooner, or something like that but…I… These words just mean so much to me… and Fuck… I'm rambling… Just… Fuck it. I love you Arthur. I fucking love you and—"

Grace didn't get to finish her sentence as Arthur dropped his quindent and wrapped his arms around Grace's waist, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips passionately onto hers, and Grace let herself lean into Arthur as he supported her weight. She could feel heat rise up from her stomach as the kiss intensified and turned passionate. Arthur swiped his tongue over Grace's lower lip and she instantly granted him the access that he wanted. Grace ran a hand down Arthur's chest, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the man. The pair knew that if they were alone, really alone, they would have made love right then and there.

However, Grace's thoughts kicked back in and eventually, she parted with Arthur. When they did a trail of spit formed between their two lips, and the sight caused Grace to look away from Arthur with flushed cheeks. Arthur smiled at the sight.

"I know you do. I knew it all along."

"Don't be smug, you dick."

"Yah, you really like mine now, don't you?"

"Stop being an ass," Grace chuckled as the two of them split from the other's embrace knowing that they had to get done with the job at hand.

However, before Grace was able to turn and pull away from Arthur to head back to where Egil and Flint were waiting for her, Arthur placed a heavy kiss on Grace's forehead. The blonde once again leaned into the feeling, and Arthur rested his head on top of Grace's, pulling her into a hug.

"Stay safe, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Grace?"

"Yeah Arthur?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a deep breath, Arthur let Grace go and Grace couldn't help but feel a weight being lifted off her chest from saying those simple words. She watched as Arthur departed to go reach Mera, but just as he was about to turn the corner he threw his head back to take on last look at the blonde.

"It took you long enough for you to say it Sanibel!"

"Yeah, well… Get used to hearing it then! The best things are worth the wait!" Grace yelled after him.

"Don't I know it!"

"I love you, you stupid asshole…" Grace mumbled, a smile present on Arthur's lips as he turned the corner and went out of Grace's sight.

She knew that he had heard her last words because if he hadn't he wouldn't have had such a silly smile written on her face. Grace took a deep breath and turned on her heel and rounded the corner to catch up with Egil and Flint. Her face was red, but it was well worth it. Now, no matter what happened with this fight to come, she would hold no regrets. She was finally able to tell the man that she loved, that she irrevocably loved him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

 **A/N: Was busy last weekend, and I'm also struggling with writers block. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **monkeybaby: Thanks!**

 **xXxLaLaxXx: I'm glad that you did!**

 **kmhappybunny240: I know! Like finally. I was honestly waiting to see how people felt about that! Hehe... just wait there is more in store for Grace and her "powers."**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: I'm glad!**

 **PowerfulPoultry: Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it, and that you were! ANd you're welcome :)**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you, and here is your next update!**

* * *

The three of them, Grace, Egil, and Trenton, hurried down the corridors making turn after turn, trying to gain ground upwards. Grace had no idea how they were going to get to the surface, but she just assumed that they would deal with that problem when they got there. She wasn't too terribly worried about it. They had a guy who went to med school for most of his life, assuming he was book smart, he could think through problems. They had her, who was good with her hands and could pretty much fix any mechanical thing. Then, you had the other guy, great at keeping up the morale, and strangely knew random lore about everything and anything to do in relation to the sea or Atlantis.

However, the more they ran, the more Grace started to feel weaker, as if the adrenaline that had been running through her body had finally wore off. She started to slow, and it was Trenton who said some hushed words to Egil to make the older man stop. The two of them turned back to retreat where they had put distance between themselves and Grace. Grace leaned against the wall, her vision going in and out, as the pulsing feeling in her head started to return. She made a note to herself to never get smacked on the back of her head again. It wasn't conducive to trying to get out of being taken against her will. The blonde felt cool hands against the back of her neck and then they were running through her hair.

The hands expertly made her look upwards, and that's when Grace realized that Trenton was trying to make note of her injuries and help her as best as he could. She saw a grimace on her face, and she knew that she probably looked worse, and was in a worse off condition than she originally thought she was. Trenton placed his finger in front of her eyes, and upon instruction, she tried to the best of her ability to follow it.

"You have a bad concussion. I don't know how bad, I'm just hoping that there isn't internal bleeding in your head right now," Trenton told Grace his prognosis.

"You don't sugar coat anything now, do you?"

"We are in a life or death situation, it would be illogical to keep things from each other since we are in survival mode."

"Yeah well, I'm glad to see that even when you're not possessed, your bed-side manner is still shit."

Trenton rolled his eyes and stood back up from leaning forward. He did, however, keep his arm extended slightly, just in case Grace fell forward and couldn't catch herself.

"Only to you. You're still the same asshole that hates doctors."

"Hey, I never said I hated doctors. I just didn't like your attitude when you tried to help me and Benny."

"I was trying to save your life."

"In which I was already fine, since I didn't have any broken bones or—"

"Or you could have had something internally—"

"Would both of yah shut up? Yah about to make me curse at yah… and yah know I don't like to do that."

Both Trenton and Grace paused, looking at each other before agreeing that they could have this argument at a later time. The trio stood there and let Grace catch her breath. When she did and pushed herself from the wall, Egil placed an arm against her, and Grace was forced to place her own over his shoulders.

"Humor this old man, would yah?"

Grace simply nodded her hand and was happy to have someone to lean against now. She wasn't afraid that she was going to fall over anymore, especially since the other two decided to decrease their pace, so instead of jogging or running through the halls, they were at least at a brisk walk, or a normal pace now when they could afford to do so. As they took more turns, and ended up in different hallways, Egil finally voiced what was on his mind.

"Guys, I think we are lost."

"You don't say?" mocked Flint.

"You can lose the attitude, Trenton. You don't know where we are going either, and should I point out that you have been the one who has been leading us for the past hour—or at least that is how long it has felt like."

"I have to add humor somehow."

"Your version of humor and mine are completely different."

"I'm going to stop yah's conversation before yah start fighting each other here—"

"Because we all know who would win that," Trenton huffed.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean this time I wouldn't even need to give you a handicap, and it still wouldn't be a fair fight even though I am injured."

"You little—"

Trenton lunged for Grace but Egil stepped in between the two of them and held up his hands to keep them from reaching each other. Even though Grace was in pain, she had no problem going toe to toe with the doctor in front of her. She had nothing else to lose at this point, her sanity was already gone. It had been for a while. However, one look at Egil's face made her glance away, thinking that her fighting Trenton would only make matters worse for them. When all this was over though… the doctor was fair game again. Memory gone, or not.

Egil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, almost as if he was done dealing with the two hot heads he was standing in the middle of. If the Scandinavian voiced his opinions more, one would think that he thought these two as children who were fighting over a toy that they didn't want to take turns sharing. He knew that tensions were high, but if the trio was going to get through this, they had to work together.

"That is enough from the two of yah. We can't be like this, we have to be better. They want yah to fight so they can get the upper hand."

With Egil's worth ringing truth into the doctor's head he stepped back and pulled on his dirty and tattered shirt, as if the action was enough to compose himself and make it look like he wasn't about to fight Grace. Grace opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and she felt a chill go down her spine. She and the two other she was with, looked down the corridor expecting something to be there. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the trio breathing, however, that's when the nasty decaying smell reached their noses. Grace smelled them before she could see or hear them. More of the creatures that were like the one she killed in the dungeon were after them.

None of the three had to say a word, and instead they just took off running. Grace was focusing on placing one foot in front of the other, as her legs felt like they were weighted down with bricks. She tried to keep up with the two, but darkness started to reach the corners of her eyes and give her tunnel vision. It only made her pump her arms faster, trying to ignore the pain and everything else. She wasn't about to slow down Egil and Flint, just because she couldn't see as well as normal. However, it wasn't enough as Grace heard the creature's feet pound against the floor behind them. She never turned her head and looked backwards, knowing that she should just look forward, and have hope. But, Trenton looked back, and from his facial features Grace knew that they were close.

"Grace, do something! Use your power-propulsion-thingy!"

"I would if I could, but the last time I was under extreme distress—"

"And you aren't now?" Tenton yelled backwards at her.

Grace knew that he had a point and so she took a deep breath, trying to remember the feeling she had when she thought she was going to be killed by that creature in the cells. However, no matter what she did, nothing happened to the things that were chasing the trio. Grace felt her mouth go dry and she felt almost guilty that she couldn't do anything more to help the group. So, a silence fell upon them as they ran, Grace trying to remain in the moment and push her thoughts to the side. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. Once they got out of here, she could deal with them. Until then… she had bigger things to worry about.

The three turned a sharp left, hoping that it would throw of their pursuers, but, it may have just given them a death sentence. As cliché as it was, they had run into a dead in. Panic started to set in fast, but that was when Grace noticed a small tunnel like opening towards the top of the wall. If they could get someone up there, they could pull them up, and help the other two. Grace thought that the hole must have been a gutter for water, or aeration, or maybe just simply, it was for sewage. Right now, though, she didn't really care. She was just trying to get somewhere before she ended up as fish food.

"One of you needs to get up there… it's the only way that we can do this."

Flint gulped down his anxiety and tried to calm his shaking hands, as he reached for Grace, ready to help her get to the tunnel. The blonde would have said something about the change in nature, but now was not the time.

"I can't be the first one up, I wouldn't be able to pull anyone up in my condition."

"I'm the fastest runner here, I'm sure I can get up with myself if I run up the wall slightly…"

Both the doctor and blonde looked at the older man and when he was about to protest the two just shook their heads simultaneously.

"Egil, don't fight us on this, you know it's the best course of action."

"Grace—"

"Don't argue with us here, Egil," Flint voiced up, taking the pressure from Grace having to answer.

"But yah need to get out of here—"

"We will Egil, I promise. Flint and I will be safe—"

"Yah better be…"

Grace gave Egil an uneasy smile and then Trenton and her locked arms, waiting for Egil to climb up and give him a boost up towards the tunnel. Grace could feel her arms shake but she kept herself steady. She knew that Flint was also feeling it, but he didn't voice it.

"You need to hurry up there gramps… we are running out of time here…"

Grace snorted, "Don't make me laugh right now Flint."

Trenton gave Grace a strenuous smile as if he enjoyed their partnership. She liked this side of the doctor, the strong resolve he held when helping others, no matter the danger was something to admire about the man. Yes, the two butted heads from time to time, but she would compliment him where it was due. He was a good doctor—Grace was sure of it. If they ever got out of there alive, Grace wouldn't protest if Trenton wanted to oversee her recovery. The two would still throw insults at each other but escaping from being kidnapped bonds people together like nothing else. When Egil was up safely, he turned and offered a hand down to her as the doctor unlocked his arms from the blonde's.

"You're next, Grace."

Grace stepped into the foot hold that Trenton made with his hands and he propelled her upwards. Grace reached for Egil's hand and when she took hold of it, the Scandinavian pulled her upwards. She did hear a remark from Trenton that she needed to lay off the food, and to that, Grace just rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to ruin a moment that she thought they had just shared. Grace turned and wedged herself next to Egil. His body was turned and she extended a hand down to Trenton, but that's when she saw the hold up. Looking at the end of the hall, were six gnarly looking creatures, even more threatening than the one in the cells.

"Run Trenton!"

Grace screamed at the doctor, breaking everyone's trance. She bent down as far as she could, almost losing her balance trying to reach for the doctor when he jumped. Everything happened in slow motion after that. The doctor ran towards the wall and ran up it like he should. Grace struggled and when she felt Trenton's fingertips brush hers, her heart stopped beating thinking that they were in the clear. But, there was nothing to grab onto as Trenton started to fall, never making it up high enough to reach Egil and Grace. When he started to descend, one of the creatures stuck out is spear. The blonde watched in horror as the doctor came down on the hard metal, the weapon piercing straight through his chest.

The blonde kept her hand reached out for him, and she saw Trenton cough up blood, the liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth. He looked at her as if he was about to say something, but he couldn't sound the words, and instead mouthed them to Grace as the blonde was the light quickly faded from his eyes. Grace was screaming through her tears, but everything seemed silent, as if her head couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She fought Egil as he pulled her forward away from the scene, but she wouldn't let them. They had to get back to Trenton. He had to come back with them. He lost a year of his life and she couldn't even save him to let him live the rest of it. The last thing that Grace saw before the darkness became too great and Egil moved them away was one of the creatures tossing Trenton's lifeless body to the side as if he was nothing but an insignificant piece of trash.

Grace felt as if she couldn't breathe, all she could do was replay the scene over and over in her head. The doctor had his moments, and he risked himself to let Egil and her get out of there first. Even with death, the doctor was placing his patient's needs in front of his own. Grace cried out, and gritted her teeth, again playing the scene in her head, but this time, focusing on the words that Trenton mouthed to her. _Don't worry, I'll be with my wife soon._

However, Grace couldn't even mourn properly as Egil yelled at her. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but all of a sudden, she was falling. She couldn't feel Egil's touch anymore, but the sound of terrorized screaming filled her ears bringing her back to reality. She looked at Egil and was about to ask him if he heard the same thing, but the two both landed on the harsh ground below them. Grace rolled with the impact, but all of her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

She looked up at the ceiling above, and it looked beautiful with gold all around and banners hanging from the ceiling. It looked regal and elegant. There was a beauty to it as well in a way that she couldn't explain, and that was just the ceiling. Grace tried to force air into her lungs, but that just made her start coughing. She turned her head to the side, the screaming filling her ears again, and that's when she saw what was happening. Arthur was down on his knees with chains keeping him in place as his brother use his trident to cut Arthur's chest. Grace swallowed harshly, and that's when she saw Mera in the corner bruised, bloody, and unconscious.

Grace felt fear run through her veins, but she struggled to stand up, noticing that Egil was knocked unconscious with the fall. The blonde tried to take a step forward, however, she stumbled, kicking up some of the sand from the flooring of the throne room. With labored breathing, Grace instinctively winced when Triton wasn't getting the reaction he wanted out of Arthur, which made the older brother proceed to scream into Arthur's face, and punch the younger one. Arthur was forced to turn his head, and the spat-out blood before returning his gaze back up towards Triton. Triton didn't like that Arthur was standing up to him, and pulled back his hand to land another punch onto Arthur's face.

"Enough!" Grace screamed, and in hindsight, she probably shouldn't have.

Both Arthur and Triton's heads turned towards her, she was met with two very different expressions. Arthur's was filled with worry and terror for what might happen to Grace now that she was here, and Triton's was filled with glee, as if he planned this reunion all along and everything was starting to finally fall into place for him as he started to manically laugh.

"It is so nice of you to finally join us, Grace."


	33. Chapter 33

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! I have been really sick lately and basically have been confined to my bed... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I know that I had a lot of fun writing it and I can't wait to hear all of your guys' thoughts on it! Anyway, I also hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving holiday if you celebrate it or not :) Safe travels as well!**

* * *

 **FatalMissy13: I am so happy that you liked the previous chapters and I know this one you will definitely enjoy :) Also, thank you for the lovey compliment! And I guess you will get to find out and see the power of Grace with a weapon in her hand in this chapter...**

 **kmhappybunny240: Heheeheheheheheheheheehheeh Patience is key, my friend. **

**Love. Fiction. 2018: Thanks!**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you!**

 **Aaliyah: I am happy to hear that, and here is your next update!**

* * *

Grace wanted to curl up into a ball and act like Triton wasn't talking to her while simultaneously pausing from beating the shit out of Arthur. Arthur seemed like he was in chains and weighed down, little he could do to fight back. However, Grace thought Arthur was stronger than that. If a metahuman like him couldn't fight back against his piss-ant of a brother, how in the world is she, a mere human, from normal parents, and of a normal, birth do anything significant? The blonde's doubts started to flash through her mind again, and panic started to rise in her throat in the form of bile. Sitting up and turning her head to the side, she released the insides of her stomach lining. It had burned worse than she could remember puking being like, but then again, it wasn't like she had anything left in her stomach to come up.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, careful to avoid the bile that was now soaked into the sandy floor, she scooted away from her first position, and stole a look at Egil. She knew that the vomit probably showed how fearful she was at the moment, but if the doctor was still around, she was sure that Flint would assure her that it was because of her concussion and falling. At least, that is what she told herself to try and block out Triton's hysterical laughter. Looking at Egil, she tried to reach out for the Scandinavian, to wake him up, but on a second thought, she pulled her hand back and felt that it may be best if he was knocked out for the fight that Grace knew was about to begin.

The blonde didn't know why, but she felt like everything that had led up to this moment in the throne room, had played out exactly like Triton wanted and to Grace, it filled her with a sense of courage. Through all of her years, she did know one thing. Nothing every goes according to one's plan. And with that logic, Grace just had to sit and wait for her chance to play out. Triton was going to mess up. It was just a matter of when. Grace tried to get Triton out of her ear, ignoring his laughter directed towards her feeble attempts to stand up. However, even though her body shook with fear, she was ready to face the evil that was coming for her. Grace stood on shaky feet, and swayed back and forth, her vision still slightly cloudy and her body screaming out in pain from the impact of the fall.

Grace took a quick look at Mera and saw that her friend was pretty much like Egil—knocked out cold. Well, maybe not like that because just as the blonde thought that, she saw Mera start to shift. Maybe it was Grace just seeing things, but she had a good feeling that Mera was on her way to waking up. That was good, because then it was one less body Grace would have to worry about trying to get out from deep under the sea level. If Grace made it through this fight, she didn't even know how she was going to get herself out. Scratching her chin, the blonde told herself that that issue was going to have to come later. First things first, she had to deal with Arthur's spoiled older brother first.

"Mera and that other land-loving human should be the least of your concerns right now, Grace."

"They are my friends. I am always concerned about them."

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing. Truth be told, I could really care less about that Scandinavian and the red head… I honestly just wanted you and Arthur here for this part…"

"This part of what?"

"My glorious plan!" Triton shouted to no one in particular.

Triton extended his hands out as he yelled in the throne room and when no one responded to him, he rolled his eyes and made his way towards Grace. He walked around her, as if he was trying to size up the smaller female. Meta-human or not, Triton was still a male, and Grace had worked in a male-dominated industry for her entire life. If he wanted to try and make her feel intimidated, he was going to have to try hell of a lot harder to do so.

"The best part is that my minions… my creatures that I sent after you and your so-called friends… they did my dirty work for me… I didn't have to do anything and yet here you still are. Almost hand delivered to me without me having to lift a finger. This is all great…"

"If you didn't have to lift a finger to get me here, then wouldn't that mean that something is amiss with your plan here?" Grace asked breathlessly, trying to put up a brave front.

Triton stopped in front of her and held his trident behind him. Looking Grace up and down, he unclasped one of his hands and traced Grace's cheeks with a finger that felt like it was coated in fish slim. The blonde tried to take a step back, but she felt as if weights had been placed around her ankles, keeping her where she was.

"I see what you are trying to do Grace, and I applaud you for it. I can see why my brother likes you… I feel like I would have fun with you too…" Triton leaned forward and captured some of Grace's dirt caked hair in his fingers and took a deep breath in closing his eyes.

It took everything Grace had not to run away in that moment. Blood pumped through her veins and she could feel her heart beat against her ribcage. But in that moment, that was when she caught a look at Arthur. Blood streaming down his torn armor, it caked in his hair, but most of all, Grace noticed the blue-ness of his eyes. It was almost like Arthur was looking right into her soul, almost as if he was a broken man asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness for putting Grace in this position. And that's when, that's when everything Grace had been fighting for all her life kicked in. She wasn't some weak girl that didn't know how to take a stand.

No, she was a Sanibel. Her mother charmed her father. Her father, a heroic man that had a choice to save her. He loved her enough from seeing her just once, that he had faith that his daughter would do something special with her life. That she was someone special. Grace had fought her entire life and it wasn't an easy journey, but she survived. Each time she grew stronger, and this time, she would prevail once more. Grace tried to smile at Arthur, and the look he sent back to her broke her into a million little pieces.

It wasn't some look of sadness or pity, but a look of strength. Triton had yet to break his brother Arthur, even though Grace knew that Triton was about to do something to her to make Arthur stay forever in pain with hatred in his heart. Arthur still had hope and most of all, the look he gave Grace filled her with hope. It was a look shared between two lovers. One that stated that no matter how this may end, they would again find each other. That this wasn't ever going to be the end of their story.

"However, unlike my brother, I like to remain pure from the temptation of tainted human flesh like yours…"

"Don't worry, I think you would be a little too wet and slimy for my taste."

"Very funny, Grace. I am glad to see that you still have your sense of humor after going through all of my trails here this evening. But, I can't promise you that you'll have that sense any longer."

"What do you mean—"

Triton, in a flash, was back over at Arthur's front and he had his trident back out in front of him, ready to impale Arthur. Triton started to push the weapon into Arthur's chest, drawing blood and making him yell. That's when Grace yelled at Triton to stop hurting Arthur, and Grace fought against the restraints that weren't visible to her eye. Tears pricked at her eyes as Grace forced herself to put one heavy foot in front of her. However, after moving her feet three times, her body was gasping for breath like no other and her forehead was covered in sweat. Grace clutched her stomach and stood there, her vision going in and out. All in this time, Triton's dark laugh turned into an uneasy chuckle.

"You always seem to surprise me by your strength, Grace. I let the pressure of the water finally take effect in this room, and to my surprise you have yet to drop from it… This is going to be a mighty enjoyable time for me indeed…"

"You keep saying that Triton, and I have yet to see you do anything by your hand—"

"Now you listen to me girl!" Triton screamed at the blonde and reached forward, thrusting his hand into her hair and pulling Grace close.

Instinctively, Grace winced at the contact, wishing that these villains and everything else happening around her would take a break from trying to cause harm to her head. Maybe this was fate, or whatever, but Grace at this point was just hoping that maybe another part of her body would take the brunt of the force and trauma for once.

"I'll have you know that Arthur here, came to me of his own free will. He was the one who picked the fight with me… all because he didn't want a single one of these stupid blonde hairs on your head hurt… and you see… you see… I was generous enough to allow him that… I called off my advancements… and yet still you are here… at the climax of everything. You had a chance girl… to run… to never look back and yet… here you still fucking are…"

"The one thing you don't know about us humans… that you obviously overlooked Triton… is that we… never… fucking give up…"

"I am starting to see how this little game of perseverance is putting me on the edge… but let me tell you… it ends now… Arthur... he doesn't love you… and he never will… your mortal flesh will decay faster than his… there is no hope for a future with him…"

"If this is your big plan on splitting the two of us up… I have to say it is a little fucking stupid…"

Triton growled at Grace and threw her across the throne room. Grace's back hit against the steps leading to the throne, and she couldn't tell if she hit the back of her head or not. Everything was just in pain, and spinning, as she struggled to take in oxygen again. The blonde then regretted her remark about another part of her body facing the brunt of her injuries. At least with her head, she was starting to become numb by now. However, through this, Grace was brought back by Arthur screaming her name.

"Grace… Grace… Damn it Grace… get the fuck up… Triton your sick son of a bitch… you hear me!"

"Yes brother, I do. And right now, I am having loads of fun with your woman here. For a human she really is quiet… remarkable. To take so many injuries like that… I'm surprised she is still with us in the land of the living."

Triton kicked the side of Arthur, and he buckled, spitting up blood as he watched as Triton made his way to Grace. Leaning down, Triton picked Grace up by the collar of her shirt, and the sudden moment made her feel woozy. That's when Grace coughed, feeling the unmistakable feeling of blood drip down her chin. She didn't need to look at herself to know that she was in bad shape. One harder hit like the one that she just took, and she was sure that it was going to be game over for her. She let her blood dribble down her chin as she looked at Triton.

Triton was too preoccupied to notice what was going on behind him, but Grace did. With her, maybe last breaths, she said a silent prayer to anyone or anything that was listening to her. She hoped that just a simple human could do enough. That she, Grace Sanibel, could do enough to get her loved ones out of the danger they were in.

"You see this! You see this brother! You see how easy it is to make them bleed!?" Triton yelled, shaking Grace back and forth like she was a rag-doll.

"Triton, please, you don't have to do this… you don't—"

"I don't what!? Have to avenge my mother? The same woman who was devastated and ended her life because of you!? Because your mother cast some tantalizing human spell on our father making him forget… forget that he had me and my mother to take care of!?"

"If anyone is to blame, it isn't me, or humans, or the land… it's our father, Triton! You are blinded by this unfounded hatred—"

"Unfounded, Arthur! Unfounded?! I was the one who had to pick up my mother's pieces after you came into our lives… and every day… every day… I was the one who mourned for her when she died… the only one! I was the son that was there from the start… the true right-full heir. Not some half-bread like you… That's why I cursed the village, so not only would your Atlantean blood suffer, but your abomination side as well."

"Triton, please stop this madness, this isn't who you are!" Arthur yelled at his brother, worried that in his rage he would end up choking or harming Grace even more.

"This is pure gold coming from you… you see… you were the cause of the one thing I loved in the world leaving me… and so… I'm going to make you feel like I felt—"

Grace placed her hand on Triton's grip at her collar, and the softness of it was enough to bring Triton back to her attention, instead of arguing logistics with his brother.

"Now what?" Triton rolled his words and looked at Grace who grinned at him through bloody teeth.

"The next time you decided to throw a little pity party for yourself, make sure that you take full check of your surroundings… NOW MERA!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs and bit down on Triton's hand, forcing him to drop her.

Grace extended her arms and fell on her butt as Mera moved her hands, making waves upon waves crash into Triton's body, knocking him down. Grace felt the salt spray come up and lick her face, but the water never touched her. Ignoring her pain, Grace yelled at Mera to grab Egil and get out of here, that Arthur and she could deal with Triton.

"Grace I can't—"

"Mera, go. If anything, you can at least save Egil's life today!" Arthur shouted towards Mera and as much as the red-head wanted to retort, she knew that one life saved was better than none.

Grace nodded at Mera and stuck out her hands, taking over control of the waves that were keeping Triton at bay. Grace could feel the push and the pull of the current, and the raw, sheer force of the ocean waves colliding in such a small space. She started to feel dizzy but kept focus. She kept her eyes trained on Triton's form, and used her other hand to wash over Arthur, freeing him from his chains. Arthur took no chance and ran straight for Grace and reached her just as she was about to collapse on the stairs. As Arthur held her up with one hand, Grace panted and let go of the waves that were crashing into Triton. He was on all fours immediately coughing up sea water and rubbing the base of his throat as if the salt in the water rubbed his flesh raw.

Arthur tried to hold Grace close to him as he pulled his quindent in front of them. It seemed like it had gone through some hell with the fight Arthur had with his brother before he was chained in the middle of the throne room. Arthur was trying his best to defend Grace and go on the offensive with Triton, now that he was free, however, even Grace knew that the stairs was no place for a good fight. Grace tried to press against Arthur, but he only held her tighter to him, not understanding what she wanted.

"What the hell… are you?" Triton gasped, looking at Grace for answers…

"I'm just—"

"Don't tell me you're a half-breed like him?"

"No… I'm not Atlantean. I am fully human, just mother nature likes to look out for me…"

"You can't be… you can't be a child of the sea… There hasn't been one in—"

"Centuries… I know."

"They have never been this strong I don't—"

"That's what you have missed brother… humans have always been this strong… you just never took the time to fucking realize that…"

"No brother, what you failed to realize is that this ends here… with one of our bodies bleeding out on this sandy floor!" Triton screamed and rushed forward, and that's when Grace pushed herself from Arthur's grasp.

Arthur took one look at Grace, and through her resolve, he knew that he had to end this now. Arthur met his brother at the end of the stairs. Arthur made sure not to yield a single step, because if he did, he knew that Triton wouldn't hesitate to take Grace's life. However, in that moment, everything started to turn to shit as the throne room started to crumble and crack, almost as if it was starting to fall apart just like the dungeon was.

"Grace, get out of here!" Arthur yelled at her to run, but Grace refused.

"Arthur, I'm not leaving you here to fight your brother here alone—"

"Grace just go!"

"Isn't this just quaint… you two having a lover's spat, just as I am about to end both of your lives!"

"Grace… please… I'm begging you! You need to get as far away from here—"

With that, the grand chandelier of coral came crashing down in the middle of the room, and the force made Grace back up a few steps, before falling down next to the throne, and knocking herself out.

"Heh, you see this brother! Your girl is scared… she is leaving you!"

"Good, that is what I wanted…" Arthur said, fighting off his brother, their trident and quindent colliding in unison.

"However, I'll be surprised if she can get out… even with those powers of hers… humans are weak and the love you feel for that girl… it will all go to waste. You, brother, will end up broken hearted and miserable and I hope that the ocean will let me watch as she leaves you. Humans are the weakest race in this entire universe and you fell for one… And because of it… you will never be able to defeat me, Arthur. You have been tainted with the horrible effect of humanity, and I will cleanse you of this impurity by your death and that… that is how you will atone for your sins… and hers!"

Arthur huffed and yelled at his brother, pushing back his attacks. Triton laughed seeing how frustrated and tired Arthur was becoming. The two brothers fought tooth and nail, blood streaming down each other's bodies and faces, their sweat mixing in the air of the ocean mist, until once more, they clashed their blades together and pushed back on each other.

"Yes, Triton, humanity is filled with horrible things—"

"It is too late for you to chance your opinion now brother—"

"But you are wrong about them, Triton."

"What could you possibly mean—"

"Humans can have the worst qualities that can be present in a person… but humans… they can lie, they can cheat, they can steal, and to top it all off, they really do have a habit of making situations worse by destroying the very things that they touch. They can disappoint each other on a fundamental level, however, even though all of that… they persevere."

"This just confirms what I have been trying to tell you all along, Arthur!"

"No, it means that they have something we lack—hope."

"That doesn't mean that they are better than us—"

Grace shook her head, clearing the blackness form her vision. She reached up towards her head, but before she got there, she felt something in her hand. It was hard and when she opened her eyes, a beautiful, gold trident was in her hand. She looked at the throne and it seemed as if the weapon had fallen off of the chair somehow, or that it was hiding in plain sight for the right person to retrieve it. Grace gripped the weapon and knew that it would be too heavy to wield with her own hands, but just like before, she could catch Triton off guard again. As Arthur distracted him with their conversation, Grace slipped down the stairs as quietly as she could. She got Arthur's attention and he tried backing the two of them up, not willing to let Grace fight anymore.

However, Grace wasn't going to listen to him. This was her fight too, and she wrapped both of her hands around the staff of the golden trident, noticing how it almost matched Arthur's armor to a tee. AS if, this weapon was waiting to be found, just so it could be given to the rightful person. However, Grace couldn't think about such things right now and chalked it up to it being the lack of blood and her ill-choice in fashion, especially at a time like this. Grace braced herself, ready to launch herself towards her enemy in the next opening that she found.

"No, it does make them better than us, Triton. Humans can forgive, no matter what the cost, no matter what pain they have been dealt or went through. They create a life for themselves through hardship and even when there is no light to guide them, they never lose hope. And you know… you know the best thing about them is? The thing, the thing that Grace especially taught me about humans… about myself?"

"Humans are incapable of teaching us anything brother… they are our inferiors… the only thing that they can do well is multiply at an increased… unhealthy rate."

"The best things about humans, is that no matter what they go through... how their weaknesses are played against them… they never… without fail, give up. It is as simple as that, Triton, and I am sorry that you will never be able to see or feel that. Humans never give up. That is why being human is the best thing someone can be. It is why over the countless wars between races in this universe, we and everyone else, the other sworn protectors let humans hold the most important piece of the puzzle in their hands. They never give up, and I am happy to be at least part of what Grace is. To stand by her side, and fight against you. To stop you from destroying the land and the seas. It ends here, and now, Triton!" Arthur yelled and thrust his blade forward, catching Triton off guard, and Grace took that as her queue to rush Triton as well.

Both Grace's golden trident and Arthur's quindent cut through Triton's body with a sick slicing sound, Triton's own blade dancing off of Arthur's by accident. Arthur ripped out his blade almost as quickly as he shoved it into his brother, and Grace could feel her hands shake as Triton fell to his knees, spitting up blood. Arthur told Grace to come beside him, and she didn't have to be told twice. She left the golden trident embedded in the back of Triton and she crossed by Arthur's side. The two looking down at the fallen, and hopeless looking man before them.

"You deserve to be with the trash, Arthur."

"Brother, even in the end, you can't see why I fight for what I do?"

"It doesn't… matter…" Triton said, coughing harder, as blood poured from the wound in his abdomen, "I will always be the rightful heir…"

Arthur sighed and raised his quindent, about to end his brother's misery, but Grace pulled on Arthur's arm. She knew that it was already too much for her lover to be fighting with his family like this, and she could see how much pain Arthur was in. Grace couldn't allow Arthur to be the sole killer of his brother. The two never saw eye-to-eye, but Grace knew that Arthur was too kind to do this. He still loved Triton, even if his brother never returned the feeling.

"Arthur… you don't have to do this… we can leave…"

"Grace I—"

"I know you love him and he will never see what you see… but you don't have to take his fate into your own hands… I'm sure that the ocean and mother nature can decide the best course of action here…"

Arthur didn't say anything to Grace and instead, dropped his hand and roughly pulled Grace into his body, giving her a sloppy and hard kiss on her forehead. The action hurt, but Grace couldn't help but think that this was finaly the end of a very long battle. Arthur licked his lips as if he was about to say something in parting to his brother, but instead, he turned away and waited for Grace to follow after him. Grace took one last look at Triton and gave the man a sad smile before turning to walk away.

"You two… don't you two dare leave me here… You will pay for this!" Triton screamed at them.

However, Grace turned back and spoke to Triton with Arthur next to her side.

"Never fucking think that you lost because your plan wasn't good enough… I want you to know that deep down a human got the best of you… that today was a win for humanity… and that we are not the weak creatures you think we are… we are strong… stronger then you have ever realized…"

"Oh, Grace… the next time someone baits you to leave… don't look back…" Triton grinned, showing the dark blood that was oozing out of his teeth, "Because if you want to play and use powers like metahumans, you have to know that your opponents have a few tricks up their sleeves… even in death…"

The first thing that happened was that Grace saw Triton's trident rush through the air behind a jet stream of water, just as he fell over, his soul leaving from his eyes. The second thing that happened was that Grace heard Arthur scream her name in a panic as his arms circled around her body. The third thing that happened was that Grace felt her body fall to the ground, it being braced by Arthur's strong arms. The fourth thing that happened was that Grace felt the pain. She felt the pain come in sizzling hot and that was when she let her trembling fingers touch her impaled, lower stomach. Just above her pelvic bone. Her hands, and Arthur's were drenched in dark, almost black blood that seemed to be spilling from her abdomen.

Grace reached for the weapon, trying to pull the metal out of her, but Arthur refused her to do such a thing. Arthur bent the trident and as best he could, trying to tear off the long piece of the weapon that wasn't in Grace as best as he could. Then, Arthur picked her up and started running, and Grace looked past his shoulders, going in and out of consciousness, looking back at the bloody aftermath of what just happened. There laid Arthur's brother and Arthur's weapon, but the golden trident was gone. Grace felt the pain grow with every step that Arthur took, and she wondered what was going to happen. She saw something glint at her from a distance, and just as she started to curl her hand inwards, she felt something sharp poke into her skin, almost as if it was a lucky charm unready to leave her.

"Arthur… I have to tell you something…"

"Don't worry, Grace. I've got you… I promise just please—"

"Arthur… I love you—" Grace started coughing, and specks of her blood got on Arthur's cheek as she did so.

"Grace just… Hold on! Don't start with that shit on me… Grace… GRACE!"

And the last thing that Grace felt was warmth. Through all the pain and the jostling, she finally found some peace as Arthur's voice faded and her mind and thoughts when blank. She could feel something, or someone, caresses her hair, almost as if whatever was doing it was from a parent's touch, and in that moment, Grace didn't mind if this was where her fight ended. She felt her body become light, and he focused on the warmth as she drifted off, her body becoming slack and unresponsive in Arthur's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh Yes. Here we have the final chapter of Part one! *slow claps myself*. Thank you for going on this journey with me and I hope you all like this chapter! I do have to say however, that the transition into the next part, and then part 2 (justice league) will still be on this same story so you guys don't have to worry about hunting down a new title. Also, just letting you guys know that it is going to take me a bit of time to write the next chapter. I have to come up with the transition plot into JL and on top of that, I have been working 65-70 hour weeks at work and it is gonna be like that until the manufacturing plant I work at shuts down for Christmas. So, just letting you guys know to expect a new chapter in about two-ish weeks! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny: Hehehe maybe she will maybe she won't... but yeah you're really on the right track there :P Hopefully, with this chapter you haven't had to live in denial that long!**

 **nameword: Hahahah its a great ending, love it :P You actually had me laughing with that one, so thank you. Hehe don't worry... or actually kind of worry.. I guess... heheheheheehhehehehehehe *insert evil fanfic author laugh here***

 **Aaliyah: Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter too!**

 **monkeybaby: Its a good one! Plus its long... over 7,700 words I believe!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: :P**

 **Lily: Arthur does, it is his father, but he hasn't really been around... maybe... just maybe in the future we will see more of him... *winks with both eyes***

 **electrogirl88: Thank you so much! I appreciate the compliment and I am happy to hear that you like it so much! And I try to update every Sunday... however, I have been dying with my hours at work. I have been pulling ten hour shifts every day so my posting schedule is a little out of wack. However, once Christmas time rolls around I hope to get all of that straightened out! Anyway, enough of me complaining about that... I hope you like this new update!**

 **CJ/Oddball: Hehe I am sorry! I have to be an evil author sometimes! Granted... I think you will like this new chapter... but then also hate me for it... all at the same time :P Thank you and I finally did but now work has me working a TON. Anyway, I can't wait to hear about what you thought about this new update... Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't get a good reading on her stats here!"

Grace heard the voice come out fuzzy, as if something was blocking her ears. It almost felt as if she had lost her hearing after coming out of a concert venue and screaming her head off. Blinking her eyes, they felt heavy, as if they shouldn't be open in the first place. As her vision started to clear, she saw that she was hooked up to a million different chords and her shirt had been cut open. Grace wanted to reach up and take them off, but when she tried to move her hand, she couldn't.

Looking down her torso, she noticed that she was covered in blood. Her shredded shirt was stained alongside her bra, and down into her pants. She saw that there was a white patch compressing her abdomen, but she couldn't feel anything. Her skin was stretched and there was plenty of packing over her wound as if she had been shot. Had she been shot? Grace's eyes turned to slits as she tried to remember what had happened to her, but she couldn't. She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her. She knew that she was in the palace room trying to distract Triton from hurting Arthur, but besides that, she couldn't remember why or how she got here.

That's when Grace was pulled out of her thoughts as her arm started to itch and burn. Moaning, Grace flopped her hand over onto her arm, but it was caught, and that's when the face of the fuzzy voice, that had woken her up, came into view.

"Hey there Grace, let's not do that okay. You don't want to rip that IV out. Do you know where you are?"

For whatever reason, Grace couldn't form the words to say anything. She just felt completely out of it. However, Grace thought that the guy looked weird, or at least his uniform was. He was wearing a helmet with a headset on it, and it almost seemed as if he was yelling at her based on the vein that was popping out in his neck. She didn't understand why he was angry at her, or why he thought he had the audacity to tell her what to do. Especially since all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Grace, I need you to stay with me okay? We are life flighting you to Fairbanks Memorial. Just stay with us okay. Can you do that for me Grace?"

Grace opened her mouth to try to speak, but the only thing that came out of her mouth were slurred words. That's when she felt her chest get heavy and her eyelids threaten to shut on her. She forced them to stay open, but that was when she felt her eyes roll back into her head as she started to violently shake on the table they had her on and the last thing she heard was the guy yelling at his partner that she was starting to seize since she lost too much blood, and to move this piece of fucking helicopter faster or else they were going to lose her.

* * *

"Gracie… Oh Gracie… I'm here… I'm—"

"Sir I need you to step back."

"I need a chest x-ray and an ultrasound in here stat!"

"How many times did she code on the way over here?"

"We resuscitated her in the field and then again in the helicopter. She was down for about thirty seconds on each."

"On my count we move her… one… two… three!"

"Gracie… My Gracie… Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Someone get this man out of my room!"

"Also, someone page to neurology, have them take a look at her head, just by the looks of it she took some hard blows."

"Chest is full with fluid and stomach is hard—"

"Take her up to the OR now. That wound has ripped open the bottom of her stomach and is causing internal bleeding and god knows what else"

"Someone please tell me what is going on!"

Grace fell out of consciousness once more as the voices around her that were shouting orders started to fade off. The doctors and nurses that were working on her looked at her as if she was a walking corpse, and maybe she was. However, as they rushed her out of the room, Grace could make out what she thought was Benny's figure pulling the doctor to the side, just before he started to rush to her bedside.

* * *

Benny tried to make a break for it, seeing Grace caked full of blood and bruises to the point where she almost didn't look like herself. However, the doctor tugged on his arm to keep him from rushing off. So, since Benny had to leave the closest thing to his family, to a daughter, he had left, he took out his worry and rage on the doctor next to him. Benny got up into the doctor's face and demanded to know what was going on.

"Sir, your niece is being taken up for emergency surgery. Right now we are going to try and repair everything that we can with her, but I will let you know how things are going once we have a better picture of what is going on."

"No, you need to—"

"Sir, you need to let go of me right now if you want to see your niece alive. We are going to work our hardest to keep her alive, now you need to let me go so I can do my job!"

The doctor yelled at Benny, knowing that it was a stressful time for the man, however, the doctor knew that time was of the essence and it seems like the hard tone and raised voice was the right way to go. Benny instantly released the doctor and watched him run after the cart that held Grace. He watched the elevator doors close and the doctor gave Benny a nod of his head, confirming to Benny that the doctor wasn't lying when he said hat he was going to try and do everything he could to save Grace's life.

Benny stood there, not really knowing what to do. He was lost. Grace was in horrible shape, and he knew it was bad when Egil called him saying that they were life flighting Grace here. Benny was so mad at her, thinking that she took off somewhere again with Arthur, that she was a grown woman, that no harm would have come to her if she was with him. So, he took the ship out, wanting to test the new engine and realized that he took a longer trip than usual. That's when Egil got a hold of him, and through the static, he heard that Grace had been injured. He was close to Fairbanks, and drove the boat up an inlet, not caring if he got a ticket, and not caring about the cost of docking his boat there.

All that mattered to him was getting to Grace in time. Egil never told him how bad she was, but he tried to explain what had happened. That Grace was fighting against Arthur's brother along with some outlandish story. Benny didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think it was true. But when he saw Grace. He knew. He knew that the little girl that he watched grow up, may die on that operating table and his heart shattered. Benny took a few steps towards a hallway that had little to no activity in it, and collapsed, letting himself slide down the wall, his back propped up as he fell to the floor.

Benny took off his hat and rung the ball cap with his hands trying to release some of the tension that had built up. As he stared at his hands, his vision with blurry and his nose started to run. He wiped quickly under his nose, and under both of his eyes, but the tears still threatened to spill out. And spill out they did.

* * *

Benny washed his hands in the sink and he refused to look at his reflection in the mirror. After drying his hands, the man took his cap off his head, and ran his hand back and forth over his thinning hair. He placed the hat back on and took a deep breath, gearing up to go back and find a seat in the waiting room. He didn't know how much time had passed, but the doctor had yet to come speak to Benny, and they had been gone in surgery for a while. Benny opened the door and kept his head low, refusing to look at any one. He knew that Egil was trying to call him and get updates on Grace, but what was Benny going to tell them. The man didn't have it in him to lie to the man who had been a warm body for a few nights.

Grace's uncle knew that Egil meant more to him than he let on, but right now, he wanted to take out his aggression on someone, to have them feel the same pain and worry he was feeling. He wanted to pick up the phone and yell at Egil. Yell at him and end whatever had happened between them, but there was something in him that wouldn't allow himself to do so. In the event that he lost Grace, which Benny didn't want to think about, he knew that he would need Egil to make sure that he could get through it. He wouldn't ever be right again, if Grace passed here and now. She was like a daughter to him. Hell, she was a daughter to him.

Benny finally made it to a seat while he was thinking, and didn't even register that he sat down in one of the chairs. He scanned the faces around the room and realized that some looked worse off than others. Some looked as if their loved ones were knocking at death's door, some had a brace face on and trying to support others, and some seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world. As if nothing could go wrong. That nothing could happen to their loved ones. Benny wondered what category he fit in. He made eye contact with a husband and wife, holding each other's hand as if it was the last thing that was keeping them grounded to this world. The husband was trying to remain strong for his wife, but a clear sign of worry was written in his deep, furrowed brow line.

The wife offered up a sad, friendly smile, as if she knew what Benny was going through. The husband left Benny's gaze and started to shake his leg out of stress. Benny offered up what he thought was a smile, but he didn't know, he was starting to get numb against everything. All Benny could think about was his heart pumping erratically, spreading blood quickly throughout his body. He felt his lungs contract as if he was hyperventilating. It was a very real possibility that Benny could lose Grace. That she could die on the operating table with her injuries. They were so bad, she was so close to death; clinging to the last remains of life that she had to be life-flighted to the hospital.

Benny watched as the couple was greeted by the doctor, but all hope had faded from the doctor's face. The couple looked up to the man as if he held their future in his hands, and maybe he did. The doctor pulled the couple over to the side and over to a private waiting room, out of sight. However, when Benny leaned back into his chair, he could see the wife's figure through the glass panels of the room. The couple was sitting down across from the doctor and that's when Benny saw it before he heard it. The wife's body collapsed into the chair as her husband held her. Benny watched as the wife's mouth opened and that's when he heard muffled wailing come from the room. Benny couldn't hear what the doctor said to get out of the room, but when the doctor left, Benny watched as he quickly wiped away a few tears from his own eyes.

That's why he hated hospitals. Everywhere you turned, young old, woman or man, whatever color you were, it didn't matter. Death would always find you and always claim you when it was your time. Benny started to bounce his leg and wring his chapped hands. Benny wanted to get out of this place. The sterilized smell that assaulted his nostrils made him want to throw up and the lights seemed to make everything look sickly and pale. It was everything and nothing all at the same time but everything contributed to the stress that he was under. He wasn't the one who could save Grace, he had to leave that in the hands of the doctor's that were working on her, and all he could do now was wait. Wait for someone to come out here and tell him that they weren't good enough at their job, or that Grace was in too rough of a shape when she arrived, or something else along those lines.

Benny was trying to prepare himself for the worst, so he wouldn't lose it when the news came. However, just waiting like he was made him antsy. There was nothing to do, nothing to get his mind off of Grace expect bad tv or the news which just had stupid shit and politics on. Nothing on the news was of any significance to him. The only thing that mattered in his life right now was behind some double doors and being worked on in and operating room. Sighing, the man ran a hand down his face and decided to get up and take a walk. Maybe get a coffee and go through the motions. Holding a coffee at least made him seem like he could be personable. Plus, he wanted to make sure he could stay up, having a feeling that this surgery was going to be a long one.

Pushing himself off of the chair, he cracked his knuckles and turned down the same hallway that he appeared from after using the restroom. Benny tugged his hat down, again trying to keep to himself, however, he stopped, noticing a familiar face that he didn't want to see—especially after Egil had explained all the insanity that had happened with Grace. In wet clothes that were in the process of drying, damp hair, and a winter coat that was left open, Benny found himself about twenty feet away from Arthur.

Arthur didn't notice Benny at first, as he was trying to get the attention of one of the nurses, asking questions about where he could find Grace and what condition that she was in. All the nurses shrugged him off, telling him to head to the head nurse's station to get some answers since they were too busy in the emergency room today to help with those sorts of questions. However, as Arthur made his way down the hallway, he noticed Benny in his old ball cap, watching him. As Arthur approached, he watched as Benny curled his hands into fits and with the tilt of his head, Benny motioned for Arthur to follow him down a less crowded hallway, but if anyone was nosy enough to look, they could easily see them from the waiting room.

Benny wanted to be the bigger man. To know that Arthur did his best in protecting Grace and that Benny had someone to be there and wait like that wife and husband had each other. However, the only thing that Benny felt right now looking at Arthur was pure rage. He felt rage at the fact that the long-haired man was there right next to Grace and did nothing to stop her from getting hurt. Not only was her stomach and internal organs practically hanging out of her body, but she had been hit in the head enough times that the doctor was worried about her enough to call neurology down to check if she had brain damage.

"Benny, how is Grace is she—"

"You fucking piece of shit!" Benny raised his voice at Arthur, not caring to answer him.

Benny pulled back his arm and punched Arthur, contacting his jaw. Benny instantly felt his hand tingle with pain, knowing that Arthur was a man who could take a punch. Arthur's head whipped to the side and he reached up to touch his lip, it being busted from the contact. Benny's knuckles must had touched the tender skin there, finally causing it to open after all the trauma he had sustained from Triton hitting him as well.

"Benny, I just—"

"No, you don't get to talk here you fucking asshole. I gave you one job. One condition of being with her. Keeping her safe. Not messing with her and what the fuck did you do!? She is here in the hospital because of you… she is on deaths door right now because of you!"

"I thought he was dead Benny! I thought that my brother didn't have the strength to get up let alone hurt Grace like he did."

"Aren't you supposed to be some immortal—"

"Lower your voice here Benny—"

"Don't you tell me what to fucking do… I should keep my promise to you and kick your ass…"

"I know how much stress are under and worry you are experiencing."

"You have no fucking idea."

"You are not the only one who loves her Benny!"

"That may be so… But I am the only one who has kept her safe her entire. Fucking. Life. You come into it and fuck everything up. Now I'm waiting to hear back from the doctor if she is going to die on that fucking table or not!" Benny screamed and got into Arthur's face.

"Grace is strong. She is a fighter, Benny. You have to have some hope that she is going to make it out of this."

"Oh, I know how strong she is. I know. I was there as she grew up and I saw as she matured into the woman she is today. However, I am not going to stand by and take this shit from you! You are not welcomed here!"

"Benny, please, I love her. You know I would do anything for her. I would give her my life if she fucking asked."

"I don't give a damn about what you think and what you feel. You made a promise to me—man to man. Now, I can hardly stand to look at you. After everything you put Grace through, you don't look like you are too worse for wear. Almost as if she saved your sorry ass."

"She did, Benny. She was the one who saved me. I will admit that, and I won't lie to you. I know I said that I would be there. That I wouldn't fucking let Grace get hurt. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt her—"

"And yet here you are. In this sad, sorry state. You should be ashamed for yourself and should be ashamed to call yourself a man."

"I know this Benny, I know all of this I just—"

"You just fucking what?"

"I need to know if she is okay. I need to look into her eyes and tell her that I love her, that everything will be okay."

"Will it? What happens if she doesn't wake up? This isn't a fucking fairytale Arthur! Wake the fuck up!"

"You can't lose hope here Benny. That is a killer. Until we know for sure… we have to trust that Grace is doing everything she can to fight."

"She wouldn't have been in this position if you didn't put her in it!"

"I know Benny, and every day for the rest of my life I plan to make it up to her. I plan to make sure that no one harms her again. I love her, Benny. I am madly in love with her and I won't let her end up like this again."

Benny looked away with total disgust on his face. As if he ate food that was assaulting his taste buds and threatening to make him gag.

"You say you love her right?"

Arthur nodded his head, confirming to Benny what he knew words wouldn't. Curry knew that both of them were physical people. That this fight meant more than what let on. Their body language told each other everything that they needed to know about the other, and Arthur wasn't a fool to back down, and neither would Benny. Arthur always knew that Benny was tough, that his love for Grace was endless, but now, he was finally seeing it. Grace was Benny's only family left, and to Benny, Arthur presumed, it looked like he was taking it away.

"With every part of my soul."

"If you love her, then you have to leave her."

"Benny—"

"You say you love her… but look at the shape she ended up in while being with her! If you love her as much as you say you do, then leave! You fucking leave and never look back or so help me god. You are not good for her and you never will be. You will never be enough for her or the right person. She deserved so much better than you, you filthy piece of shit."

Benny spat at Arthur's shoes and Arthur opened his mouth in retort, but Benny's words sank in. Arthur was the reason why Grace was where she was. After he spat that whole monologue at his brother about how strong humans were, it took but a fraction of a second for his whole world to come crashing down because of a human. He fell in love with a human, all the problems in his life were caused by humans, and now here he was, worrying over the face that he wasn't strong enough to protect the one human he cared about more than anything else on this planet.

Arthur felt like a fraud. Someone who didn't deserve to be in the position that he was. That trident should have been for him, but no. His brother knew just how to hurt Arthur more than any physical wound could. However, Arthur couldn't react fast enough. He was the one who was at fault. Benny was right. Benny was right about it all. Grace deserved so much more than him. He loved her more than anything and he knew that she loved him, but maybe, maybe this relationship wasn't good for wither of them. They may love each other, but it just wasn't the right time for them.

Curry licked his lips, closing his mouth as he had no words to say to Benny any more. Arthur ran a hand through his hair as his eyes glossed over. He knew that the speech and everything else that had been said leading up to now had been a lie and he was the biggest one of them all. He told himself that he was strong, that nothing could happen to Grace because he could protect her. But, as Benny so helpfully pointed out to him, he failed at the one thing he set out to do. He was no leader. He was no person worthy of a title of a meta-human or anything that resembled something of strength or protection. He let down the one person that he told himself that he never wanted to disappoint.

Arthur locked eyes with Benny and stepped forward, but Benny held his ground. The two men stood toe to toe, neither one yielding. However, the added pain of the realization of his own mistakes was written across Arthur's face and to Benny, he knew that his words had gotten through to him.

"I will leave. I will leave because I love her. Because I know that I am not the best thing for her, and that I can't fully protect her. However, I am going to stay until I know that she is okay." Arthur spoke, asking his last request of the man.

"I don't agree with that—"

"Uhhh… Mr. ummm… Benny was it?" The doctor that had ordered Benny to stay behind and wait for Grace was standing behind the arguing men.

"Yes, what is it?" Benny asked, air already being knocked from his lungs expecting the worst.

Both Benny and Arthur looked the man up and down and it seemed as if he just came from surgery. There was still some blood on him, and he looked tired.

"The surgery isn't going well, and I have actually come to ask you some hard questions…"

"Don't… don't do this to me…"

"Sir, do you know if Grace is a organ donor? I only ask just in case—"

"No… you fucking get back in that room and save her! Fucking do your job and save her!" Benny screamed at the doctor and launched himself at him, ready to knock some sense into the man.

However, Arthur reacted and was able to hold Benny back. The doctor eyed the two of them but both Arthur and the doctor realize that Benny was gripping onto Arthur's arm as if it was a life-line. Benny was broken. He was breaking and shattering into a million different pieces. His child, his little girl, may never wake up again. She may not have been related to her by blood, and she may address him as her uncle, but they were family. Grace was the daughter and child that Benny never had. She was his family, and he was hers.

* * *

It was the middle of the night before Arthur and Benny heard any more news about Grace. The waiting room had been cleared time and time again. Almost in shifts as if like clockwork. Doctors greeting families and either telling them the good news or the bad. Benny and Arthur sat on opposite sides of the waiting room from each other, however, they were each in the other's view always. Benny didn't trust Arthur and was going to make sure that he was held to his words this time.

Arthur, on the other hand, wanted to make sure that he didn't miss any news about Grace. He knew that the state that Benny was in, the older man was going to be a pain in the ass about things. Arthur had full intentions of keeping his word this time, but he kept Benny in his eyes to make sure he knew how badly he failed Grace. The look of disgust every time that Benny looked at Arthur made it painfully clear that Arthur wasn't the man for the blonde that he fell in love with.

"I would like to speak to the family of Grace Sanibel" a deep voice sounded from the side of the waiting room.

Both Arthur and Benny stood up quickly, trying to locate the sound of the voice. Their eyes fell on an African-American gentleman with his mask pulled down across his neck. Both Benny and Arthur approached him and as they got closer they saw that he was the chief of emergency surgery and that he looked tired. Benny was sure he had never seen a doctor look so tired.

"Are you Grace's family?"

"Yes, I am her only family. I am her uncle and her emergency contact." Benny answered, without missing a beat.

"And you are?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Well, I can only share more personal information with Grace's uncle here, but for the time being I can conclude some information with the two of you before we get into those special matters. Then Grace's uncle can decide to tell you or not."

"What do you mean you can't share it with the two of us—"

"You said that you just wanted to find out if she was okay or not. Here is your chance. I would say to take it before I change my mind, _Curry._ "

The chief of surgery looked between the two men and scratched his forehead.

"After 17 hours of surgery, I can say that Grace is going to be okay. We are going to move her up to the ICU for observation because she is still pretty touch and go. We are going to be closely monitoring her vitals and we should be moving her up to a room shortly."

"You got your answer, Curry."

Benny turned to look at Arthur, and Arthur looked between the doctor and the man who was trying to start something. Arthur curled his hands into fists and without saying anything more, he turned and when leaving the waiting room, he punched the wall, creating a decent sized hold in the dry wall before exiting. Everyone in the waiting room was shocked by Arthur and his behavior and looked between Benny and the long-haired man that just passed.

"What was the information that you could only tell me?"

"Well… You may want to sit—"

"I've had enough sitting. Fucking tell me."

The surgeon sighed, but not because Benny was being impatient. More so because he had nothing left and gave everything he had into saving Grace. That the man was on his last leg trying to deal with the stress of his job and not losing a life on his operating table.

"There were some complications during the surgery…"

* * *

Beeping. Annoying, incessant beeping. That was the first thing that Grace was aware of when she started to wake up. The second thing wasn't the darkness behind her eyelids, but instead, how draw her mouth felt. She wanted to sit up, to go and fix the itching and dry sensation of her throat, but her body felt heavy and slow. She watched to turn over and reach out towards her nightstand, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, she forced herself to pry her eyes open. The lights to her room were dimmed, only the emergency lights shone above her, and the lights from the hall filtered in from the open door. Her eyesight started to clear, and that's when she saw Benny sitting uncomfortably in the arm chair next to her bed.

She watched him as his chest rose and fell as if he was asleep. However, just as she thought that she was going to wake him, it was almost as if Benny sensed that he was being watched in his sleep and he opened his eyes. When he registered that Grace was awake he rushed by her side. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Grace reached up and held him in a hug as well. She closed her eyes again, not saying anything to her uncle, but enjoying the feeling of his embrace. When Benny pulled away, Grace let him as she remained laying down.

"Can I have…" Grace choked out the words, her voice sounding raspy and foreign.

"Water, you need some water Gracie?"

Grace made a quick nod of her head and Benny filled up some water. As he was doing that, Grace tried to use her arms to sit up, but was unable to do so.

"Ahhh, don't do that Gracie-girl. Let me help you with that."

Benny pressed a button and let the bed raise up on its own, however, Grace was still half-way to laying down. Everything tailored to her injury. Benny helped Grace with the water and when she had her fill she cleared her voice and tested it. It was starting to sound like hers again, even if it was still a little scratchy and soft. However, she didn't care about anything but one thing.

"Where is Arthur?" Grace asked.

"Shhh don't worry about that now Gracie—"

"Benny, where is he? Is he okay?" Grace started to sound frantic and was about starting to get out of bed before Benny pushed her back down.

"He is okay, Grace. He is okay. They are just worried about you right now, and it is best if you don't get riled up."

"I don't care, Benny. I want to see him. Just tell the doctors that I'm the patient and I get a say in who I see—"

"He left Grace."

Silence filled the air around them.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He got fed up with the doctors and everything that happened. He is gone, Grace. He made both you and me a promise that nothing would hurt you, that he wouldn't hurt you."

"Benny he didn't hurt me… his brother did. Arthur did everything in his power to keep me out of harm's way… What is going on here? This doesn't sound like him—"

"Gracie, you need to calm down. Try to take a deep breath for me okay?"

Grace, not knowing what kind of hell that she brought on Benny's emotions, took a deep breath and for once in her life, actually listened to the man instead of fighting him tooth and nail.

"Benny, what happened?"

"Do you not remember? The doctor said that you could have some memory loss since your head got hit so hard…"

"I vaguely remember what happened…"

"From what I understand, is that Triton stabbed you with his trident. Arthur rushed you to the first place that was considered civilization and they air-lifted you out until you reached the hospital. The surgeon worked on you for 17 hours Gracie…" Benny took a shaky breath in and held back his tears, telling Grace about her injury and the surgery as a whole.

Benny was finally coming down from the emotional roller coaster he had been on since he heard about what happened to Grace. The blonde reached out for Benny again and the two embraced in another emotional hug.

"… Gracie?"

"Yeah Benny?"

"I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Benny?" Grace asked not liking the sound of where this was headed.

"I am sure that the doctor can tell you this in a more scientific way… a more logical way but I wanted you to hear it from me first…"

"What? What is it Benny? You are starting to freak me out here…"

"There were some complications with the surgery…"

"What complications, Benny? I mean I'm living and breathing right now so how could they have messed up?"

"It… wasn't them… they actually tried to repair as much as they could…"

"Repair what Benny?"

"When the trident impaled you, it was just low enough to rip apart some of your internal organs, and mess them up even more when the weapon was being jostled as Arthur, and the EMT were trying to stabilize you…"

"Benny… surgeons repair internal organs… that's their job… What… what happened?"

"Gracie… where you were hit… you… they… You will never be able to have children of your own."

Grace licked her lips, not expecting to hear those words come out of Benny's mouth. She never knew if she wanted kids in her life, she honestly was waiting to make that decision when she was with the right person. She didn't even know if she liked kids, they were generally just disease infested, smaller versions of people who shouldn't have had kids in the first place. However, now, with the choice being taken away from her, she felt a deep sorrow pour into her soul. Grace didn't realize she was crying until Benny pulled her into another hug. She felt the warm tears rush down her face as she grabbed a hold of her uncle and cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Grace looked out the window as the sun started to rise. Benny was off getting a cup of coffee and was trying to get Grace to rest, to go back asleep. However, with the news that she had received from Benny, and no sign of Arthur, she couldn't find a way to go back to bed and get the rest her body so desperately needed. Her body was starting to feel painfully sore, even with all the medication she was on. She was just happy o get a moment away from her uncle. She loved him, but she was tired of him talking her ear off. One moment he would reassure her that everything was okay and the next he would be mouthing off at her telling her how stupid she was for trying to fight Triton. However, she was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the surgeon that worked on her for 17 hours knock on the door frame alerting her to his presence.

"I was told that you are caught up to speed about what happened."

"Yes… yes I am… I guess I should be thanking you for—"

"Its's my job. I do this so I can have a hand in extending human life. I'm sure you were told this, but you really are a true fighter Grace. I'm going to be honest and tell you that there were a few times that I thought we were going to lose you there, however, you never gave up. Even when you were unconscious. You wanted to live, I'm just sorry that—"

"Don't be. I am just happy to be alive. I never gave much thought to being a mom anyway."

"I know as a man, I can't relate as much, but I as a doctor I do know that it is devastating to have the option taken away from you."

"Heh… I guess you have me there…"

The surgeon took a deep breath and ran a hand through his gray hair.

"There is always adoption—"

Grace held up her hand to silence the man, and he dropped the conversation. She didn't feel like opening her mental wound up again about the subject. She already didn't feel whole, like a part of her was missing, she didn't need to be reminded of it anymore. In the future, if she had to make that decision, she would. But for right now, Grace decided that it was okay if she felt sorry for her. In this little hospital room, for this moment, she didn't have to be the strong woman everyone looked up to and relied on. She could be the broken one, the one who had missing pieces that needed to be picked up. And that was okay. She was allowed to cry for her loss.

"I know this may not be the best time to bring this up… and I don't want you to get stressed… you are in the ICU for a reason… but that guy with the long-hair who claimed to be your boyfriend—"

"Arthur? Is he here? Can you send him in for me? Please? I want to see him, I need to see him and make sure that he is okay."

"When I told him and your uncle the news of you being okay, he seemed as if something was bothering him, as if something was said to him before I got. However, just after I gave them, your boyfriend and your uncle, my prognosis that you were okay, your boyfriend seemed to storm away. I'm sure I don't have the whole story there, but something seemed to happen between you and your uncle… So… when I was checking on my other patients while you were asleep, your Arthur came back looking for me when I thought he had left…"

"And? What happened did he say anything to you? What is Benny's role in all of this?"

"I can't answer those questions because I don't know… but I want you to promise me that if I give you something, you won't stress yourself out over it and become ill?"

"I won't just what—"

"Your boyfriend left a letter with me and he asked me if I could give it to you. Don't worry I didn't open it, and I debated not giving it to you, but it really isn't my business. Just… whatever it says… don't let your heath suffer for it. I don't want to have to open you back up."

The surgeon pulled out a letter that had been wrapped up with a blue ribbon and something was also attached to the front of it. The male handed over the letter and then nodded his head as he left the room. Grace swallowed turning the letter over in her hands. She flipped it over onto the front and noticed a small charm hanging off the blue ribbon that was tied to the envelope. She ran her fingers over it, feeling a surge of power come from it, almost as if there was a sudden itch stemming from her fingertips. It was the golden trident that had appeared out of nowhere for her to use in Atlantis. The weapon that appeared that made her feel worthy, to make her feel like she didn't have to rely on anyone, that she could protect herself.

Grace scoffed at herself, finding it funny how she felt like she could take care of herself and protect herself when here she was, her stomach almost ripped open and her internal organs almost falling out. She unraveled the ribbon and placed that and the charm to the side. Taking a deep breath, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Grace's eyes read over Arthur's scrawl, the entire world slowing around her as she read the words written down on the piece of paper in front of her.

 _Grace,_

 _This letter is probably going to be harder for me to write rather than for you to read. I am sorry I am not there for you right now. You are probably wondering if I am okay. To be honest, I am sure it is the first thing you asked Benny or the doctors… At least I like to think you did because I am selfish like that. I am sorry that I am not the decent guy you thought I was. I should be next to you, waiting for you to wake up, but here I am, instead, writing this letter to you. I should be your knight in shining armor, making sure nothing bad happens to you, but it is safe to say that I was never meant to be that type of guy._

 _I'm not a good man, Grace. Instead of dealing with my issues, I'm running away from them like the coward that I am. I can't bear to face you knowing that I am the reason why you are injured in the first place. If I was there in person, watching you wake up and look at me like I was the only person in the world, the only one for you, the one that you wanted, the one that you loved, I wouldn't be able to say what was on my mind. I wouldn't have the ability to do this._

 _I hoped that after all of this, after all this shit with my brother that we would be able to work through this. That it would make us stronger in the long run. However, I know now that I was wrong. Grace, I love you and I am pretty sure that I always will, but I have to let you go. I have to say goodbye. I have to say goodbye because I love you. You deserve the world and so much more than what I could give you. I don't want to be the reason why you are being held back from your dreams and I will not allow you to get injured again because of me. It isn't fair to you to have to be placed through that, again. It shouldn't even have happened the first time._

 _So, to the woman that I will never stop loving, to the one that will always hold my heart, to the one who showed me that life is worth living, I am saying goodbye. I'm sorry Grace, and I hope one day you can find it within yourself to forgive me._

 _~Arthur_

Grace read the words over again and again, angry tears filling her eyes and streaming down her face. She crumpled the letter and was about to throw it across the room in fury, but instead, she clutched it tightly to her chest. She bowed her head and cried.

"You fucking idiot… I fucking love you…You… You… can't…. you can't just say goodbye like this…"

Grace let out a scream and started crying even harder, the only thing she registered was Benny wrapping her into his arms and telling the nurses to back off. That he had a feeling he knew what this was about. Benny rocked Grace back and forth stroking her back as Grace screamed and cried into his chest, her heart breaking into a million little pieces.


	35. Chapter 35: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that everyone had a very merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I wish you a very happy holiday season. Also, in case I don't update before the new year, I wish everyone a great new years as well! Also, question for you guys, I know I ask this all the time when I have ideas I am considering and just throw them out there to see what people may think, for those who saw Aquaman, a.) did you like it? (I thoroughly enjoyed it... I mean I have already seen it twice... Once in Imax and then a regular screening :P) and _b.) Would any of you be interested in an Orm fic?_**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Since the new Aquaman movie just came out I feel for some of the new readers I should recap:**

 **This story was made when Justice League just came out, and I needed to write a backstory before thrusting into the JL story line.**

 **No, this story will not incorporate the new Aquaman movie, especially since I have like super close parallels with the movie already (that is purely by coincidence and through research into Arthur's character).**

 **As you have noticed, I don't particularly edit my work, so there will be typos and grammatical errors within this story, but you probably know that already. I just don't have the time to really edit let along write anymore since my engineering job works me like 60-70 hours a week recently.**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: I'm sorry! But hey, we still have basically a whole story and a half left!**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you and I hope you like this one!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2018: I know! Don't worry, Grace will still be the Grace we love :)**

 **CJ/Oddball: I know right!? Can't have this story without an unusual amount of drama now, can we?**

 **Aaliyah: Thank you!**

 **gryffindorgal13: I am happy that you liked the update so much, as I hope you also get as excited with this one! And don't worry, things will pretty much stay intense... we have a long uphill battle from here on out :P But I won't give anything away... you are going to love Grace even more now I think. **

**hannah. kaho: Haha yeah, I will not be going over the Aquaman movie plot after JL, even as you put it, it happens after. I really liked JM's character when JL came out, which was before Aquaman, so I made my own and now here we are. Which i have to say I see some random parallels with the story so hopefully you don't mind too much and continue to read even though things don't match up perfectly!**

 **0You'llneverknow0: You're super welcome that I I ripped out your heart and curb stomped it :) JKJK. But dude your comment made me laugh so hard and I am happy to hear that you felt so compassionate about the last chapter. It makes me feel like I am doing a good job as an author since I got such a response! So thank you! I hope you like this newest update :)**

 **Arkytior's Song: Hehe I' sorry! But it wouldn't be a good story without plenty of drama! I'm sorry that I made you cry, but you know on the positive side, you are so invested in these characters and story that you feel deeply for them! I am glad to hear that you liked it so much and I hope you also enjoy this newest update :)**

* * *

 _~A year and three months later~_

"This class isn't going to be easy, and it isn't a blow off class. I expect each of you to try your best in this. This class is exactly like the STEM major's on, as in, it covers the same material just not as in depth."

The professor started pacing the front of the room, trying to spread his sense of superiority over the class. He walked with his nose slightly pointed up as if none of his students deserved his time, even if they were the ones paying his salary. The man seemed as if he wanted to be doing anything other than teaching, more like he wanted to be hunched over some lab equipment, trying to find the next greatest thing so he could get more grant money.

"There may be a few STEM majors in here because it can count as a technical elective for them, granted I don't believe that it should… I mean if I wanted to teach STEM kids I would have gone into math or engineering or some other shit…"

The professor started to phrase out his words as he turned to the white board and started writing up a part of the syllabus that he wanted to stress and make sure that his students knew what they were getting into. It was a classic technique to try and get the students to drop the class. The man started to write up the curriculum and topics for the class, and there was a collective groan from the students as the professor started to go through each topic.

"If you have any other questions about what content we will cover this year, please refer to the syllabus that I posted online. Now let's go on to the breakdown on how the grades will be weighted and which category is responsible for the most points."

He licked his finger and flipped through the paper copy of his syllabus, glancing over the page that he wanted to look at. He ran his hand down his face to hide the smirk, that was still clearly present on his face. Ready to tell his students that they were going to be facing the worst.

"So the grade breakdown is as follows: 60% of this class will be based on the group project that will be presented to you in lab, which includes a presentation component, 10% will be based on random quizzes throughout the semester that I will have when I feel like giving them to you, 10% is dedicated to the midterm exam, and the other 20% is towards the final."

The students in the room had a sense of unease wash over them. They knew that this professor was the worst one to take, but for this class to fit in their schedule, they had to take this section, alongside other reasons. A few of the students looked as if this was going to be their last day in the class since so much of the grade was weighted on a group project and two tests. A few over achievers welcomed the challenged, but majority of the class knew that this was going to be a long semester.

"Also, I know this goes without explanation but I have rules for my class. I expect you to show up on time and be attentive. Do your work in a proficient manner and you won't lag behind. I know that previous students think that I assigned hard, almost impossible homework and that the tests that follow are almost infeasible. There may be some truth in that, but welcome to the real world, life is hard. I will not have any tolerance for those who don't get with the program and follow my rules… Not many of my students pass this class and if they do, it isn't with a good grade—"

"That just means that you're shit at your job," a voice spoke out from the back of the room towards the doors, making the professor stop with his threatening speech.

The man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose to get a better look at the person who had enough audacity to speak over him, interrupting his train of thought. Taking in the appearance of the student who seemed to want to already start something with him, he noticed that she wore dark aviator sunglasses to the point where he couldn't see her eyes under the lenses. She had long blonde hair, it reached past her breast bone, and the tips faded from blonde to light blue into dark, her hair having an ombre-like effect. The blonde also had on a pair of tight, dark washed, blue jeans, complete with a green and black checkered flannel. To top off the ensemble was that she wore a leather jacket zipped open to see the flannel underneath and dark black work boots, that held a steel toe.

The kicker though, was that her outfit wasn't complete without the motorcycle helmet that she held in her hand. It was painted matte black and it looked like it had been spray painted that way. The full headed helmet with the eye shield was also tinted darkly, as if it was a helmet used to make sure that the cops couldn't identify their rider. If the female student zipped up her jacket and pushed her flashy hair all the way up into the helmet, she would completely match the dark scenes of Gotham and blend in without any issue. It was almost as if she had already was a part of Gotham's underworld just by the air surrounding her.

"Students, this is a fine example of what exactly I don't tolerate—"

"This is a university correct?"

"Yes, why? I don't see how this seems to matter unless you are lost, which you clearly look it."

"Then, if this is a university, and you are a university professor… why do you give a fuck if we are late or not? I among the rest of your students are already paying you just so later in the semester we are forced to teach ourselves the content later. So, why the fuck do you care if your lecture hall is filled or not? Worried that the dean see you do a shit job?"

There were a few laughs from the other students, but it was more of a certain shock that fell over them more than anything. They couldn't believe that this blonde girl was picking a fight with the professor when the first day of fall semester hasn't even finished yet. However, the female student's disruption was not welcomed by the professor and he was not about to lose the attention and focus that he worked hard to cultivate at the beginning of his terrorizing speech.

"Well, maybe if you took your life seriously alongside this course and the rest of your career, not to mention change the way that you look, you may actually be able to get a job."

"I don't need a college degree to get a job, I already have two."

"Then maybe you could put your life in order and stop spending money on useless things."

"You mean like this class?"

"Okay, I don't know what the hell your problem is. I'm done with this little conversation. Either shut up and sit down, or get out of my class, Miss—"

"Sanibel. Grace Sanibel. And I would, but this has just been too much fun," Grace said sarcastically, mocking the professor.

The professor waits for Grace to take a seat, in which Grace takes one in the back corner, causing some of the other students in the lecture hall to cringe and lean away from her. They were trying to make sure they wouldn't get on the professor's bad list if they could help it, especially since it seemed as if the blonde had a strong vendetta against the man already. The blonde placed her helmet up her desk, and took a seat, leaning back into the chair and kicking out her feet in front of her, stretching out. She remained quiet as the professor transitioned from going over the last bit of the syllabus, into the first PowerPoint of the year.

There were looks across the room, hating that this man was actually trying to teach on the first day of class, which was a total asshole move by his part. Since Grace had been back to college, he had been the only guy to start on the first day and that was saying something since she was there for an engineering degree. The blonde came to the conclusion that the professor was that fucker in the locker room that slammed their dick on the bench to claim his space. Basically, the university gave the man a little bit of power over the students and he was going to abuse it as much as he could, and Grace wasn't going to stand for it. She knew that their differences would make for a long semester.

"Miss Sanibel, since I see that you are spacing out in my class and seem to enjoy relaxing in here more than taking notes, can you please explain this to the class?"

Grace studied the slide and knew that the guy wanted to throw her for a loop, going to try and get her to stumble so his ego could fix the crack it withstood when she first entered the room. She vaguely remembered something like this doing statistical variance for one of her classes last semester.

"What kind of ANOVA? Shouldn't we as a class have to build up to that topic through linear regression and stuff?"

"We will, if you were here for my breakdown of the class on the syllabus, instead of being late, you know that we are just introducing all the topics today that we will cover for the rest of the semester."

"Well, now you have me curious. Are we talking one-way or two-way ANOVA? Also, what three independent group means am I testing?" Grace simply stated, almost as if she had an air of laziness around her when she responded.

The blonde waited for an answer, but the professor didn't say a word. Instead, he opened and closed his mouth, repeating the action a few times as if he was mimicking a fish out of water. Grace knew that his plan to embarrass her about not knowing something quickly backfired on him. The other students in the room turned their heads from Grace, back to the silent professor, seeing if the professor was going to try and refute Grace's question or not. To them, it sounded like the right thing to say, and judging by the professor's silence, it was almost like he was shocked that she had been able to answer as well as she had, especially since she hadn't been paying attention. However, the male pushed his glasses up and straightened his back, deciding to take out his aggression on the rest of the class instead of Grace.

"I am glad that even with your tardiness and lack of enthusiasm for being in this class, at least you do the assigned reading before class begins and can have a formal discussion about the topic a hand… which is a lot better than what I can say about the rest of you in here."

Grace rolled her eyes as the professor returned to his lecture. She again, assumed that this man was going to be a pain in her ass over the rest of this fall semester. She wanted to take a different technical elective, especially since she was warned about how much of a hard ass this man was, but nothing else fit in with her work schedule. Therefore, she was forced into this one. Even the math major one would have been easier, well, maybe not easier, but STEM professors seemed to care less about the smaller things in classes than the social sciences did. Grace knew that this stats class was for the social sciences, so for the criminal justice, social work, phycology, sociology, and the other ones as well that she was forgetting.

It did cover the same material as the engineering one, but it had less to do with the math and why things were statistically done that way. This was more, do the project on something researched, and don't go into depth as to why things are the way they are. The blonde knew that she excelled at doing the why component, without that, she wondered how well she really was going to do in this class. Yes, the best would be quantitively based, and she could spout theories at the professor all day, but applying it to some random research without knowing the details about the stats and just blindly relying on them, it was going to be tough for her.

She also knew that this professor liked to pick fights, so if she had a question, at this point, she knew that he wouldn't be helpful if she went to go see him in his office hours. Especially if she went there and challenged what he thought. She knew that she wasn't trying to say his opinions were invalid or anything like that, but she knew that he thought it was his way or the highway, and that didn't fly with Grace. There were many different ways of doing things. That was why she liked engineering, and especially why she liked working on engines—whether they be in a boat, car, or motorcycle.

However, as the rest of the class went by without a hitch, Grace kept thinking that as long as she stayed ahead of each class, she would be okay. The professor may try to call her out, and she would prove that he couldn't try to stump her. He was all talk and she was going to make sure that she could answer any question that he may throw at her. She didn't like to be challenged on a personal level and this guy really did seem like an asshole to her. He needed to be brought down a peg or two, but she still needed to pass the class. So, she guessed that she would do her work to the best of her ability. Plus, that was all anyone could ask of her anyway—her best.

The hour started to get closer and closer, the class going by at a rapid pace now since there wasn't much going on. Granted, it was much more than her other classes, so maybe why that felt like more was going on even though she wasn't going toe-to-toe with the professor anymore. Once Grace saw the hour hand and minute hand line up, she started to stand up. She was the first one to do so, and the professor looked at her. He didn't address her this time, by name, but the remark was clearly directed towards her.

"One more thing, this class is over when I dismiss it, there are some topics that I need to cover in depth to the last minute and I expect each one of you to be attentive until the very last minute of class."

Grace picked up her motorcycle helmet and exited the class anyway, letting the door close behind her. She heard the shuffling of other kids as well, quieter than how she exited, but she had another class to get to. The professor had an hour, and an hour of her time he would only take up. Grace started to make her way through the old hallways of the building, thinking that they would look better if they were to be renovated like the engineering buildings were, but she couldn't complain. It was a nice change of place to be on the other side of campus. It seemed livelier over here. Yes, technical degrees had their place, and so did the opposite. Grace wasn't one to say one degree was harder than the other because she knew that what was hard for her, may be someone else's strength and vice versa.

Finally, the blonde got through the maze of the liberal arts building and found herself walking across the street to her next class. She was more familiar with this building, since she had a lab class in it last year. Granted it was in the new computer lab, and not the one that her stats class is taking over. She wandered the halls of the new building until she came to the computer room that her lab class was going to be in. Grace knew that she would spend most of her time here given that the stats class, 60% of the grade was based on how well her project went over in this lab portion of the class.

Glancing around the room, there were a few students already there—probably the first class of their day. Chewing on her lip, Grace found a seat towards the back that was out of the way. She knew that someone would be having to try and sit next to her since it almost seemed like she was going out of her way to disappear in the class. She hoped that maybe she would get lucky and be able to be partner-less and work on the project alone. Hell, she had already done that with some of her engineering projects, but she wouldn't put all her eggs in one basket yet.

She wished that she could have taken one of the later sections for the lab, since she knew that some of the other mechanical engineers were doing the same thing, using this stats class as their technical elective. However, this close to an early morning lab at nine in the morning until noon on Monday and Wednesday was the only one she could do. She had her stats class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from eight to nine in the morning, and then the lab from nine to noon on Monday and Wednesday. Not only that, but her Tuesdays and Thursdays were completely booked up back to back with class and work. Those two days consisted of her main engineering classes and then after her stats class on Friday, she had an engineering lab from nine to noon.

There were days she hated her schedule, but she was thankful for the fact that Gotham State University started some of their classes at six in the morning. If they didn't offer those, then she would have been dead in the water with her schedule. There were very few people in her classes before eight in the morning, but she enjoyed the peacefulness of those classes. With two jobs, and a hobby that paid well on the side, and school on top of it all, Grace didn't sleep much anymore. It probably amounted to her bad attitude, however, she had that her whole life, so she couldn't start blaming the things that caused her stress.

More people started to trickle into the class and as they did, they made quick eye contact with her and diverted their gaze. They had obviously been in class this morning and wanted to make sure that they weren't going to get a bad grade because of her—even if it was a teaching assistant, a TA, who taught the lab and not the professor. In her experience, Grace knew that the professors rarely even knew what was going on with lab if it was a general core class like this one. Well, not a core class for Grace, but for the others who were in the social sciences, it was. Grace pitied them a bit because of a professor, but in every major, there was always that one people were told to avoid at all costs if possible.

Grace looked down to the helmet she held in her lap and listened to some of the conversations around her. A lot of other students were already complaining that they already had a lot of homework assigned to them, and others were talking about the events that had transpired with Grace and the professor. The blonde didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one that she opened her mouth like she did. She was out of her element at times here. She was used to the brash, blunt and harsh people of the fishing world, not the _refined_ city-folk. However, Grace didn't feel guilty about acting the way that she did, she had her reason for it, and at least now, the professor knew that he wouldn't be able to push her around at least. That she wouldn't hesitate to fight with him, especially about a grade or a topic if he didn't teach it correctly.

The amount of people started to slowly ease up as it got to the time where class was about to start. They had ten minutes in between to get to where they needed to go, so rounding her classes to each start and end at the top and bottom of the hours was inaccurate, but at the same time, for Grace it just helped make sense of everything that she had going on. Grace looked up and placed her helmet next to her computer in the carriage. In each study-carriage there were two computers to one booth which equated to doing partner work. She silently laughed at herself, trying to decide if anyone would have the balls to sit next to either her, or the guy who didn't practice personal hygiene. Those were the only two seats left at this point.

Nevertheless, Grace didn't give much thought to it anymore as the TA walked in. There were large, dark bags under his eyes and he carried with him a large coffee container. One so large, that one worried if he had a caffeine addiction, one that you hoped was coffee and not something else based on the way this guy looked. Like Grace, he didn't sleep much, but the stress that he was under, trying to find research and support for his dissertation was clearly written on the features of his face, down to how the man carried himself. Grad students were always the people that Grace felt bad for. Undergrads never realized how much work and pressure TA's could be under, and it was unfortunate at times.

"Okay guys. I have the start of the hour here so I am going to make this quick and painless. Who you sit next to today is going to be your partner for your project this semester. I don't have time to deal with who wants what, so randomness, or sitting next to your friends, determined your fate here."

The guy took a long drink of his coffee and blinked a few times as the bean water seemed to jumpstart him again into talking.

"I'm going to pass out the assignment now for the project, and if I were you, then I would try to get together with your partner and start on it as soon as possible."

The TA started to pass a sheet to everyone, and finally he got to Grace with the criteria of the project. She slowly read through it, making sure to catch all the details on the first read through. Plus, the presentation about the project they had to do was going to be a real pain in the ass. Therefore, she was only half paying attention when the instructor started to speak again.

"Anyway guys, the name is Trey and I am Dr. Mink's _only_ graduate student, so like fuck me I guess?" There was a pause with the students, some shocked that Trey cursed, but with that sentence, Grace knew that she and the TA were two peas in the same pod, "but, my office is upstairs in room 203. It's the big room that holds all the grad students cubicles. I'm the one in the back-left corner—"

"AH! Sorry I'm late, I just have never been in this part of the building for a lab before and the room numbers started to mess me up!"

The student that came in laughed weakly, trying to displace his embarrassment.

"Yeah, don't worry they mess me up too and my office is in this building Anyway, there are some seats in the back that you could take, so choose one of those. I really want to leave early today man."

Grace wasn't paying a great deal of attention to the exchange between Trey and the student who walked in late. She was too preoccupied with looking at the assignment sheet, as she was sure the other students were. When she thought this project was going to be labor intensive in the beginning, the more she read, the more she felt like there was more of an impossibility to finish this. No wonder why so many students failed this class and elected to take it with another professor. So, when the muffled noise of a backpack unzipping and the shuffle of someone trying to sit down in the seat next to her made her eyes dart over next to her, briefly startled out of her intense focus.

She looked over to the seat next to her to the, assuming, above average heighted male, who had dark brown hair and eyes to match, wearing some obscure Japanese band t-shirt and a thermal flannel jacket on top of it. The blonde fought hard not to roll her eyes at the sight. She would eat this kid alive. There was no way that he would last long as her partner, and she was saying that because she knew that he would hate working with her. That some disagreement would happen and end their partnership. Grace was okay with that, she wanted to work alone anyway.

"You're Grace, right?" The brunet asked with a happy and light tone.

Grace took a moment to respond, and instead of vocally doing it, she just gave a brief nod of her head in response. The kid's eyes next to her seemed to enlarge and it was almost like he started vibrating off of the chair with the onslaught of questions he started to throw at her.

"What did you think of professor Minks? We all know how you feel about him… or maybe you were just testing him? You voiced your displeasure with him already, right to his face!"

The blonde gave the person next to her an odd look. She didn't know how he could have said so much in such a quick second. There was no way this kid was in his right mind to the point where he was talking so quickly that Grace assumed that he either had ADHD for was hyped up on Adderall. That and how he fidgeted in his seat, it seemed as if the kid had an issue interacting with people, or maybe he just didn't know how to.

"Yeah…" Grace finally said to the guy next to her, but she couldn't answer any of the questions that were asked of her because Trey started talking once more.

"Guys, get to know your partners and I guess I'll see all of you on Wednesday," Trey closed down the class, and walked out, not waiting for anyone to follow after him.

Some of the students started shuffling around, putting their stuff in their bags and hanging back to talk to their friends. Grace made a note to find the TA's office later, knowing that he would probably be more help to her than the professor ever would be. Trey seemed like a cool guy and if you got on his good side, like with most TA's, they would help you out, maybe not grade as hard. Grace folded the project requirement paper into a square and shoved it into her back pocket as she stood up. She grabbed her helmet and pivoted away from the computer carriage. Her back was turned to the person sitting next to her, and she took a step towards the door before the voice piped up again.

"Grace, hey Grace, wait up!"

Grace continued onto her path, but once she got out of the classroom, for whatever reason, she did decide to stop and wait for her ADHD partner. It had been a long time since she waited for someone, and it was especially weird for her because the person she was waiting for already seemed to trip on his shoes three times trying to get out of the classroom as he shoved things back into his backpack, becoming even more discombobulated with his actions. It was if she was watching a new fawn use its legs for the first time. The brunet did get out of the classroom and jogged a few steps to catch up with her, sending her a big smile, causing deep dimples to appear on his face.

"You ran off so quickly that I never got to introduce myself. Especially since I heard as I walked in that we are partners now since I sat down next to you… You know Trey the TA was going on and on—" Grace's partner spoke in a rush of words again before Grace cut him off with a crisp cut of her own voice.

"Your point?" Grace raised her eyebrows, seeing how fast this kid would buck out and run away, asking the professor or TA for a new partner.

The guy's smile faltered a little bit, but it was still as bright and blinding as ever. He rocked his weight from one foot to the other, becoming increasingly more awkward around her. Grace knew that they wouldn't be partners for long, but at least the kid was amusing. Plus, out of Grace's better judgment she knew that she would like to mess with him, especially since she noticed that when she gave him her undivided attention, it seemed as if he because even more nervous and clammed up.

"I uhh… I… ummm… introduction…"

Grace let the corners of her mouth turn up, enjoying the discomfort and quirkiness of the person in front of her. He scratched the back of his neck and the small smile on Grace's lips didn't go unnoticed by him. He thought that if he could make this fearless girl smile with his weirdness, then maybe he didn't have to have so much social anxiety around her if she didn't mind him being himself. The brunet took a deep breath and tried to fight against the voice in his head screaming at him to run away and not talk to the girl in front of him, but he didn't want to listen to it. He liked Grace, he wanted her to be his friend, and he just met her. She was rough around the edges, but he could see that there was more to the blonde that met the eye.

"Ummm… Well…"

"Yes?" Grace questioned.

The brunet stuck out his hand as if to shake Grace's, and his smile returned, this time unflustered.

"Name's Barry. Barry Allen."


	36. Chapter 36: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you had a great holiday once more, and just wanted to let you know that the insanity of work kicks back in tomorrow. So, please bare with me and I'll try to keep with the normal update schedule, but I have also decided I want to go back to school, so I am also studying for the GRE as well... but I will try my best :) Just please be patient with me, thanks!**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: I am too! I figured that our Grace wouldn't sit still for long and she did want to get her degree after all! Haha yeah I love Barry a lot, he is so much fun to write.**

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha you have great timing then! I am glad that you didn't have to suffer long then :) Haha yeah, Barry is like that hyperactive, quirky friend they wish they had! Haha, yeah you may want to watch it so you know what will happen, plus, i don't want to spoil anything for you!**

 **LMarie99: So am I! I love Barry as a character in JL and just knew that he had to be Grace's friend!**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **CJ/Oddball: Thank you! My holidays were very nice, thank you for asking! I hope yours were good as well :) And don't worry I have a whole plan of when Arthur and Grace meets again and it is interesting to say the least. It is at least "interesting" in my head :P Haha I like the Spongebob idea, it cracked me up! Maybe I'll incorporate your idea here in the future :)**

 **gryffindorgal13: I am so glad that you like the foreshadowed friendship with Grace and Barry. Ohhhh I see a story here about your class... granted, I guess everyone has their own version of a horrible group work story :P I know I do, especially going through chemical engineering like I did... ANYWAY... the most important question... I guess you will have to find out now, won't you?**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thank you!**

 **Daryl's Lady: I really loved him in the movie too, that is why I am trying to write him as close to the JL movie version as possible! Thank you for the wonderful compliments and I am so happy that you like the story :)**

 **Guest: I am done with the "first part" of it, and now I am transitioning into the JL movie plotline... eventually. **

**barrenmoons: Haha I am so glad that you liked it! It always makes me happy to know that this story is good enough for someone to spend so much time on it and binge it like you have! Haha I will try to get things up Sunday/Monday but please be patient with me since I do hold a full time job and I'm studying for the GRE right now!**

 **candyappleredd: Haha I am glad you liked it so much! WOW! That is quite a lot of reading and I am so happy to hear that you liked it enough to read it so quickly like that! Fun fact Benny is actually my favorite character in this series, but I can't lie because I really like Grace too... Grace is probably a close second for me if not tied... :P**

 **mrs. morgan 35: Here is one fresh hot update coming your way!**

 **Red red red ribbon: Thank you and I am happy to hear that you like it so much! Here is your next update :)**

* * *

Grace cleared her throat, not being able to get a word in edgewise with the apparent conversation she was having with this Barry character. Paradoxically, she wasn't listening to him in the first place. She realized that the brunet was one that had no issue carrying on a conversation himself, even if one wasn't completely listening. Every so often Grace would respond with a _yep_ or nod her head, but that just triggered Barry to continue with his hyperactive self. Grace thought that her soon-to-not-be partner needed to have some sort of off-switch. This kid had to have some form of ADHD. Not that she was thinking it was bad or anything, but that could honestly be the only explanation to his behavior of _oh my gosh something shiny._

If the blonde learned anything in the past fifteen minutes, Barry loved to talk. Even if she was only half-listening, Barry was actually telling her a lot about himself, maybe that's what good partners do, but Grace knew that this, whatever this was, wasn't going to last long, so why bother talk about herself, when Barry was easily filling in the gaps for both of them. In the short walk they were on nearing the parking lot where her bike was, she learned that Barry liked to do some web designing and play the viola in his free time. Grace wondered if he was just saying that and if he was any good, but usually boys like Barry think it is a turn off to women that they play a classical instrument like the viola. In Grace's opinion, she always liked it better than the violin. The violin was always over rated to her.

On another note, she also learned that the brunet had a secret passion for K-pop and could pretty much sing the lyrics to any hit K-pop song on the market nowadays. When presented with the question on if she ever listened to it, Grace just shrugged her shoulders and Barry then gave her a list of bands to check out. Well, she thought they were called bands, maybe groups were the better term for K-pop people? Anyway, before she could follow up with a question of her own, Grace still couldn't get in a word edgewise. Then again, it didn't really bother her anyway. She was always the soul to keep quiet, hell, at least she was now. After six months and sometime arguing with doctors, physical therapists, Benny and Egil, and a slew of others, she liked not having to fight with anymore.

She deserved to have some peace and quiet in her life. Granted, it just sucked ass since she and Benny left off on a bad note when she went to university. Benny wanted her to wait another year and go through more physical therapy, see another doctor or so, but Grace couldn't handle it anymore. She and Benny got into a big fight and one morning, Grace just decided to pack up her bags and leave. Every so often the two would talk, but not really talk. Say a few short words. But, she was happy that Egil was with Benny. Benny needed someone, and Egil, as unfortunate as it may sound, was acting as the bridge or glue that held the Sanibel family together. Grace knew it wasn't right to but Egil in this position, but Grace felt smothered by Benny.

The blonde was always her own person and highly spirited, but with everything that happened, and with Benny breathing down her neck about trying to fix her, getting her the best treatment and trials, she had enough. They didn't have the money for it, and, she had come to accept her own fate. It was time to move on. Put one foot in front of the other. She may never have a normal relationship with someone, given her circumstances, but that doesn't mean she couldn't become one of those rich bitches that are single in television shows. Grace knew that she was going to die alone, but she would probably have a cat or dog by her side when she kicked the bucket—and she was okay with that.

"You still with me here?" Barry asked, cutting into Grace's head space.

Nodding her head absentmindedly, Barry continued with the conversation, getting the clarification he was looking for. Finally, after what seemed like a long walk in which was the same one she always made, Grace walked up to her motorcycle and straddles it, all the while Barry kept talking. She held her helmet in her lap and shook her longer-than-usual hair back. She wanted to cut it all off, but as girly and cliché as it sounds, she saw a chick on Pinterest with long blonde hair in which the tips faded to blue in some sort of ombre affect. Grace thought it wouldn't be too hard, so she decided to try it out. She was glad she did, and after her hair got out of the weird growth stage, it doesn't take much to put it up into a ponytail. As Grace made a double check on her hair, making sure none of it would get in the way of her helmet fit properly, she lifted it up and was about to put it on but stopped halfway when Barry asked her a question that got her attention.

"That is a nice bike you have there," Barry remarked, taking in the bike and Grace in an uncreepy way.

"You know about bikes?" Grace asked, giving him and inquisitive look.

"No! I mean… Yes? I mean… no…"

"Well which one is it?"

"Not really."

Barry shuffled his feet and looked down at them, slightly embarrassed by the turn of the conversation.

"Ah." Grace responded, not knowing what else to say.

She knew that the kid was just trying to make small talk with her, but at this point she was ready to leave. It was getting awkward now. Grace again, flipped back her hair and was about to put on her helmet but stopped once more as Berry spoke. Even if she was ready to leave, they got out of lab early, meaning that she didn't have to be at work until later. Even if she didn't want a partner, she had been given no reason to be rude to the brunet, even if he was a chatty-kathy.

"I didn't mean it like in a negative way… it's just… your bike looks really cool, and kind of unusual…"

"It should, I did it myself. There shouldn't be another one like it on the market."

"Wow. Really?"

Grace was ready to give her whole, women can be mechanics and do everything men can do, feminist speech but taking one look at Barry's face, she knew that wasn't what he meant. He didn't mean a wow as in he was surprised a woman could build a motorcycle from the ground up, it was more of a shock that someone had the ability to do such a thing. A small smile found itself on Grace's lips. Barry's energetic attitude rubbing off on her some. It was like the whole show based on the Indiana park system and the one couple was so much like a cat and dog, and different it was uncanny. That is what she thought of with Barry next to her. He was clearly the happy go lucky puppy, and she was more of a grumpy cat.

"Yeah, I uhh… I bought the bike frame myself and formatted it to match an old Harley, with plenty of upgrades and nice surprises. I mean I could probably get a ton, based on the street value and I always have someone looking at it. But I'm not planning on selling this baby any time soon. That is for sure. Plus, those crotch rocket shit of a bike are a pain in the ass. Those things are fucking stupid and the only thing those are good for is landing you in the hospital. People think that they go faster, but let me tell you, I could probably double their speed on my ride if I wanted to. However, I may be biased since I built this baby… Sorry, I'm talking your ear off about this, aren't I?"

Barry just smiled ear to ear, a laugh in his eyes knowing that he finally broached a topic that Grace was willing to talk more than he was. It took everything in the blonde not to roll her eyes at Barry. She knew just as well what trap she just fell into and decided to shut up about her creation. But, to her, it did feel nice to talk to someone who was interested in how she came up with all the mechanics and pretty much designed the bike for what she needed. It was a nice change of pace.

"Anyway, I don't think I asked you, but what's your major?"

"ME."

"ME, as in—"

"Mechanical Engineering."

Barry gasped at the knowledge, as if Grace told him some juicy gossip or a secret she had been keeping all of her life. Grace's eyes widened as she looked behind her, making sure there was nothing there to cause Barry to have such a reaction. Usually people just tell her that they were sorry for her, or that she must really be smart to be able to be in engineering. It was none of the above. She was only in it because it was the closest thing to a mechanic. She didn't want to go to trade school, there was nothing wrong with that, but it just wasn't for her. Like her bike, she wanted to go and design the components to engines, bikes, cars… name it, she wanted to do that. So, being a mechanical engineer was the easiest way to get her there.

"Why the heck are you in a non-STEM version of stats then? Like don't get me wrong and everything I'm glad you are and also sorry for the language—"

Grace cut off Barry before he could break loose on a tangent of his own.

"Because of my fucking work schedule. Two jobs and a side gig sometimes takes up pretty much all of my time here. And don't worry about the language, I swear like a sailor."

Barry nodded his head and his face held knowledge as if he understood how it felt to have little time to do anything else but go to one job after the other. Based on his shoes alone, wrapped with duct tape and patches on his coat, the blonde assumed Barry was in the same boat as she was. It almost made her wonder if he even worked more than she did. On closer inspection, the kid looked tired and overworked.

"Again, I'm just lucky that you're my partner, Grace. I mean who would have guessed little ol' me a criminal justice major would have a class with an engineer," Barry laughed, keeping the conversation light.

"you're not lucky to have me as a partner."

"Hmm?" Barry hummed, cocking his head to the side like a dog would if you whistled at it or if the animal didn't understand a command.

However, Grace never had the chance to respond, because the college radio broadcast, that the communication majors, started to sound off, and on a near building, a large projector lined the side of a building giving the presenter an actual audience as the audio started to play through the campus wide speaker system.

"Rumor has it that, yet, another sighting of Superman was seen just a few hours ago, even though the superhuman hero was confirmed dead just two and a half months ago. People are still holding out hope worldwide that Superman is still among us…"

Grace snorted through her nose and looked away from the projection of the girl on camera who was trying a little too hard to look pretty with the mountain of makeup she had on.

"On top of the death of this hero, crime has risen, not just in Metropolis, but right here in our own Gotham to exponential amounts. The lackadaisical mood of our hooded, mysterious vigilante Batman seems to have also disappeared after Superman's death… Or maybe there is just too much evil now for him to combat when the hero of our world passed."

The practicing news anchor switched to another topic, Barry tore his eyes away from the projection on the building and returned to the conversation he was having with Grace before they were interrupted. However, it seemed as if that conversation would linger in the past given the look of anger on Grace's face.

"What do you think… about the whole… Superman thing?" Barry asked gesturing in the air with his hands as if the vague motions would help get his ideas across better.

Without missing a beat, and looking straight into the brunet's dark eyes, Grace responded plainly, but a hint of confidence on her tone as if not to question her words.

"I'm just glad that there is one less metahuman on this planet. One less one to worry about."

Grace never let Barry reply to her, and instead, shoved her helmet on, not caring about the way her hair was scratching at her neck. She needed to get out of here. She needed to clear her head and a long drive would give her the clarity she needed before having to deal with the assholes at work. The blonde knew that with her putting her helmet on, she had made it awkward again between the two of them. The only thing Grace could think was: good. The less she had to care about the relationships in her life and the less people she had to interact with, the better. At least, in her opinion. Not paying any more attention to Barry and being slightly rude in hoped the brunet would get the message, Grace kicked the clutch of her bike and turned the key, making her bike come alive with a monstrous roar that quickly died down. The sound was enough to drown everything else out though.

That's why Grace never caught the last thing Barry said to her. However, when she looked up through the shield of her full headed helmet, she saw a slight blush on Barry's cheeks. She thought that maybe their conversation had led somewhere she was unfamiliar with, or this was how he acted when a conversation became awkward but looking past Barry's shoulder she finally saw the culprits of the offense: frat guys. Barry looked down at his shoes with the frat guys' comments and laughter, and when Barry turned to look at what they wanted instead of ignoring them some more, they started to make obscene sexual gestures and kissing motions towards Barry. This caused the brunet's face to get even redder, and it was almost like he was rooted in place by these idiots.

Grace knew that she shouldn't get involved, but seeing Barry like the way he was, she couldn't let it slide. She should just walk away. She knew that the jackoffs were just teasing Barry to try and get a reaction out of him, and she knew that these frat guys were among the many others who refused to leave high school. However, something just snapped inside of her, and it pissed her off seeing someone treated the way those assholes were treating Barry. To Grace, the motor of her bike started to turn more into a grumble and her ears started to tune out the nose, giving her the ability to hear more of what was going on around her.

The blonde could make out what they were saying to Barry, and it made her cringe. The more that the frat guys spoke, the more uneasy Barry was getting. They were saying things along the lines that he could finally get some, that he wouldn't end up being a virgin for the rest of his life, and that he finally grew a pair, but they were hoping that he just didn't ruin it by wetting himself because he was talking to a girl. It took everything in Grace not to get off her bike and punch the idiots saying that shit to Barry. However, she knew that if she was the one who started the fight, it would be her ass on the line. She didn't have daddy's money to back her up, and she needed to keep a clean record because if she didn't the university wouldn't hesitate to take away the very little amount of money they were giving her for school.

Grace returned her gaze onto Barry who refused to meet her eyes. She didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on, but again, refused to let someone get picked on like this. It wasn't right. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

"You need a ride out of here? I got an extra helmet."

Barry just shook his head no and Grace didn't fully believe that he was telling the truth or that she heard him. Sighing, she looked between Barry and the frat boys and decided that she could play being the hot girl people wanted to hit on. Grace shifted in her seat and turned the bike off, pulling out her old, beat up flip phone, and handed it to Barry. He finally looked up at her with confusion written on his face.

"What is this for?"

"Your number," Grace said, loud enough for the antagonizing idiots to hear.

"You want my number?" Barry asked, shock clearly present in his voice.

"I need it… we are partners, aren't we?"

Grace watched as the thought finally registered on Barry's face. His features went from surprised to a weird and funny smile as he flipped open Grace's phone and took his time trying to figure out how to input his number to her contacts.

"I haven't seen a phone like this in ages."

"Yeah well, it was cheap, and I got it when I lived on one of the Alaskan islands. Don't fix what ain't broke, as I like to say."

"You lived in Alaska?"

Grace immediately stopped talking and cleared her throat, dropping her gaze to her hands. She screwed up. She didn't want this Barry character to know anything about her and here she was, trying to get comfortable with someone who would evidently just let her down in the long run.

"Yeah. I did."

"Cool," was Barry's only response, still trying to focus on pressing each number on the pad individually.

Grace nodded at him and changed her focus point to where the frat guys were. They all seemed to have retreated for a moment, some with flashes of anger on their faces. That was probably because Grace had refused to give her number to one of them last semester. After that he was pissed, and apparently, Barry was also his, and his friend's punching bag. But, it seemed as if she gave Barry an out, a way that they could stop teasing him because he did what they couldn't: he got her number. Thinking about it, Grace realized that Barry was actually the first person here while she had been attending school who had her number. Barry finally finished with inputting his number and handed the device back to Grace.

"I'll message you with my info later, I just gotta get going."

"No worries, sounds like a good plan to me."

"Okay then."

"Grace?"

"Yeah?" Grace paused, giving her attention to Barry before kick-starting her bike again.

"I'm looking forward to working with you and I'll see you Wednesday."

Grace gave him a nod in response, and as Barry gave her a half-hearted salute, causing the blonde to chuckle at the kid's antics. Barry smiled when he heard he made Grace laugh, the embarrassment of earlier slowly fading from his thoughts, at least, for the time being. With that, Grace kicked the clutch and kicked up the stand on her bike, lifting a hand to wave goodbye before zooming out of the parking lot, never noticing that Barry's smile faltered when she pealed out onto the road.

When Barry handed Grace back her phone, he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him and he didn't want to say anything. However, when Grace waved goodbye to him, he was positive in what he saw. Grace's hands were scarred to the point where the skin was still malformed on her palms. Many questions arose in his head, but he knew better than to ask them, knowing that maybe Grace would come to tell him in due time.

* * *

"You're late."

Grace jogged into the mechanic's shop with a hustle to her step, ruffling her hair with her hand as she strolled in. She looked a little out of breath and realized that her scenic route on her bike took a lot longer than she was anticipating, but it was a great way to clear her mind. If she couldn't have the sea anymore, at least she could feel the freedom of the wind rushing against her face as she was bound to land.

"Oh, fuck off Jimmie."

"You know, I'm not going to tolerate this behavior any longer, and is that really a way a lady should speak?"

Grace laughed, throwing her helmet behind the counter and then flipping it upwards to let herself in. It caused Jimmie to stand up and he was about to say something, but Grace walked right passed him, shrugging off her leather jacket and getting into her stereotypical mechanic's garb with her name etched into the lapel of her shirt. Granted, at least here, they called her Sanibel, not Grace, and that was what was stitched in her shirt. It made getting clients a lot easier. The name brought them in and her feminine attributes was what gave her an extra tip. That, and being the only one who could do what she did, female or not.

"I'm the best mechanic you got, boss-man. And as you have noticed already, I ain't no lady."

Jimmie rolled his eyes at her and shuffled around the little backroom as if he was looking for something that was on fire. To Grace, the man always seemed neurotic, but everyone as Grace came to realize in a short time of being here, cope with issues in their own way. Grace became well, more recluse and standoffish to deal with her shit, and Jimmie, he became a worry wart.

"Yeah, well that is the only reason why you are still working here… why I don't fire you even though you were late.'

" _Almost_ late and you know just as well as I do that your pay for us is shit, and everyone else that works here does too."

"Then why the fuck you here?"

"And who is the beautiful lady here now?" Grace cracked, smiling as Jimmie looked at her with malice.

She started laughing and held up her hands as if she wasn't guilty and shimmied her way out onto the floor through a plexiglass door. It was a way to keep the customers up front and away from the area of work. Liability issues and shit, or at least that was what Jimmie told her.

"Wow, look who decided to finally show up for work!"

"Yeah, look who is talking. You should be nice to me, I've covered your shift the past few days. You should be thanking me, not harassing me, jackass."

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings."

"You deserved it Mateo," the big African-American male with dark dreadlocks in the back said, taking Grace's side.

Grace nodded her head smiling, and gave him a fist-bump, the male returning the action.

"Not fair, I can't have both you and Sanibel ganging up on me here."

"Well, you know Lil' Jon doesn't pick fights he can't win… and I'm sorry but I'm the one who is going to win here… I mean with your little size and all…"

"Who you calling small, chica? I'll have you know that they guys down at the gym fear that I'll kick their ass on the mats. You know from watching some of my street fights how lethal I can be—"

"As lethal as a cat with no claws trying to capture a mouse."

"That's a good one," Grace nodded giving a thumbs up to Lil' Job with his quip.

"I hate you two, you know that?"

"I mean how can you hate us when you even said yourself that you are small," and with that Grace held up her pinky and Lil' Jon lost it when Mateo finally got the joke and his face turned bright red.

"Now hold on a minute!"

However, Grace and Lil' Jon didn't listen to the Hispanic man and instead, Grace pulled Lil' Jon over to the side, asking him if he had anything for her to work on.

"I want a challenge this time."

"You know for normal people; these street bikes sometimes are a challenge."

"Heh, but you know me, I am anything but normal."

"Amen to that," Mateo chimed in, and Grace was tempted to say that no one asked him, but she figured to let him have this win.

She did, just moments ago, make fun of his manhood. The two had slept together when she first started working here, but both knew that it was just going to be a fling. They were working long nights and it just happened. Grace needed to share the warmth of another body, and Mateo was getting over the split he had with his baby momma. He was getting ready to propose to her when he found that she was cheating on him with another one of the people he was in a gang in. To top it all off, he also found that she was using not too much longer later. That was why both Grace and Lil' Jon laughed so hard over the comment Grace made. Grace was happy though, because coming to work the next day it didn't make her and Mateo any different, and it seemed to strengthen their relationship to the point where they were borderline friends.

Mateo ran with one of the bigger gangs in Gotham and Grace knew that he got into some shit, but he was a good man. If given the opportunity, he would talk your ear off about his three-year-old daughter's last dance performance. He was a good father, and Grace could appreciate that. He was in some bad things, and life handed him a deck of cards and dealt a hand of shit, but he made it work, and he let none of it touch his daughter. He even hired someone to take over a case for him to try and get full custody of his daughter. It was a hard-uphill battle, especially being on two strikes as it was, but he would do anything for his little girl. That was why Grace had covered for him earlier, he was in court trying to get his daughter out of a bad situation with her junkie of a mother.

Lil' Jon on the other hand, was anything but. He was your stereotypical large black man, probably about six, four and built like a linebacker. He was the type of guy most people would call the cops on just for walking along the same side of the street they were on. Grace didn't know why he decided to come to Gotham or why he stayed here, but she did know a few things about the man. He rarely spoke, especially about himself, but he couldn't pass up teasing someone or getting in a few hazing remarks here and there. Grace learned through the months of working here that Lil' Jon had been in the army, and the name that he went by was actually what they called him in the military because of his size. His real name was Jonathan and is in recovery from dealing with some major PTSD.

There are times here at the shop where things would get a little sketchy with the man, but no one asked any questions. They just let Lil' Jon deal with his issues in his own way. Taking breaks and doing meditative things. Grace always figured that this job was a blessing in disguise for Lil' Jon. Jimmie was a pain in the ass, but he was loyal. Apparently, they knew each other before Lil' Jon shipped out and did a few tours, and when Jimmie heard that his friend couldn't hold down a job and that most people didn't want to deal with someone who was mentally ill, he brought him under his wing. Lil' Jon still has issues sometimes, but every day is a stepping stone.

Which also struck Grace as weird. Jimmie was an old Asian dude who looked like he was in his mid-twenties but was actually close to his late fifties. She had no clue how he met Lil' Jon, unless it was in passing. Jimmie used to run with the Yakuza here in Gotham, and every now again, Grace would sneak a peek when the man was changing, and she could see the spiraling dragons stemming from his back and down his arms. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, but every time Jimmie would cover it up. It was probably one of the conditions of being an ex-communicated gang member. Mateo told her once that Jimmie was trying to repay his debts to society, especially since a rival slaughtered his wife and kid in front of him. At least he was still alive when he got out and decided to do something with his life, like starting up his own business in the terms of a mechanic shop.

"Anyway, yeah, I guess if you want you can go fix up the mustang we got in this morning while you were at class."

Grace grabbed the keys and headed towards the beautiful white mustang with blue racing stripes on it. She popped the hood of the car and started to examine the engine. Most people came to the shop because Jimmie didn't cost the area an arm and a leg to get something fixed here. Plus, now with Grace here, everyone in the shop could make a little on the side. Once the word got out that there was someone here that could format things under the hood to give the machine the kick it needed for street racing, it was never a dull moment. Or at least, it shouldn't be, but after putting together her pet project, it was hard to see people just wanting a few tweaks to their ride when Grace knew they could be so much more.

"So, you free tonight?"

Grace didn't look up knowing that Mateo came over and leaned up against the side of the car, peering under the hood to see what had Grace's focus.

"Why, you looking for a warm body? I mean if you swing by the bar later, I could probably find a hooker for you or something, but then again, you may not be their taste."

"Haha. Very funny. You did sleep with me before—on multiple occasions, may I remind you. So, any insult you have to me about my sex life actually just backfires on you."

"Does it now? That is very interesting… I mean I 'm not the one who is trying to constantly make up for their short man syndrome—"

"Okay, okay, enough."

"Party pooper. But anyway, what's up? I got my shift at the bar across the street tonight, but after that I'm free. You get me another race?"

"Yeah, that is exactly it…"

Grace looked up from under the hood, hearing Mateo's hesitancy.

Grace wiped her hands on her shirt and placed them on her hips giving her coworker her undivided attention.

"What's the catch here?"

"Okay, so the pot is gonna be real great—"

"And?"

"And… well… there is apparently some heat that is going into it…"

"You know I don't do the fucking cops, Mateo," Grace said in an accusatory voice, while walking around the shop trying to find the size wrench she needed.

Might as well talk and try to find what she needed; two birds one stone.

"You could get five grand if you win tonight, Sanibel," Mateo harshly whispered, "And I know you are strapped for cash."

Grace stopped moving around the shop and stilled, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other.

"I know you don't do cops, but here, just, take the location okay. You can always change your mind later."

"You know damn well if I take that piece of paper, I'm in."

"Well, that's up to you. I know you're not one to back out of a challenge—"

"Why you wanna ride bitch again and split the money, adrenaline junkie."

Mateo rolled his at Grace's comment and pulled forth a folded-up piece of paper.

"Who you callin' an adrenaline junkie, junkie. I know it's about more than just the money."

Grace looked down at his hand and grumbled before taking the piece of paper. She nodded her head and said a quick thanks to Mateo. When they went their separate ways working on their own projects, Grace looked around before opening the piece of paper. It had a starting location and a time for three thirty in the morning. Mateo was right about one thing, she did need the cash, but she needed to feel the freedom of riding with no laws or rules even more. She wasn't planning on it tonight, but she guessed after her closing shift at the bar, she was going to enter another street race. Without thinking about it, Grace touched the golden trident and the pearl around her neck, saying a simple prayer to her father to keep her safe as she knew how reckless the night was going to be.


	37. Chapter 37: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh sorry about the late update, Life is getting in the way once again lol. But don't worry, I think about this story a lot... and I ain't finished with it yet :P**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: I love Barry too :) He was one of the best things from JL in my opinion. Awesome, I am happy that you finally saw the movie, and that I won't be giving anything away for you now, which is good. ANd who knows... Maybe they will... Maybe they won't :P**

 **kmhappybunny240:** **Oh it most definitely a bad coping mechanism on Grace's part, but hey, everyone gets through traumatic experiences in their own way... plus it makes for great story telling :P**

 **barrenmoons:** **Thank you for the support! I really do appreciate it, and I am glad to hear that I am not the only one in the process of studying and thinking about attending grad school... It's a weird place where like the people around me aren't so I feel alone, even know I know a lot of people are going through the same thing, so thank you for bring me back down to reality and supporting me :) Anyway, I am glad that you liked the last chapter and oh don't worry, the reunion is definitely going to be a good one.**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019:** **Love the change in the updated username, FYI and also, I'm glad to hear that you liked the last chapter!**

 **monkeybaby:** **I am always glad to hear that you liked it! Thanks!**

 **CJ/Oddball: Hehehe :P I'll try to remember to put it in here in the future, it is a good idea after all. I'll make sure to give you a shout out if I do end up using the insult you suggested :)**

 **Guest: Haha, don't worry I won't! Real life has been a real pain in my backside so I haven't been able to update in two weeks but this story is very much still on my mind. I like writing it too much to stop until it is finished! (Which is probably going to be a while from now, mind you).**

 **BlueBloodsSVUOrder: Haha I am happy to know that you liked the dolphin scene, and yes I know you left a comment on chapt. five but maybe you have caught up by the time this update comes out, with all the binge reading you are doing :)**

 **nightfall252524: Don't worry, there is plenty more to come... trust me. I just haven't been able to update in two weeks because of work and life in general. However, I do try to update once a week, most likely by Sunday night, so you can always try to go off of that :) And I can't say yes or no to that... that would spoil just a few things :P**

* * *

Grace revved the engine on her bike as she pulled up to the starting line. There were plenty of people there, alongside a few racers that she had seen before. The racers that knew her turned away, anger igniting on their faces while the others just gave Grace a look of curiosity only to then write her off. She had an unusual bike, and even though her hair was pulled back into her helmet, with black jeans and a black leather jacket on, she still had a smaller frame then the other racers. Even though they didn't know who she was, it was clear to see that she was a woman. However, that didn't stop both men and women alike trying to hit on her.

Sitting back on her bike, she kept her feet on the ground, but all the while she kept the engine running, knowing that the race was going to start soon and as per usual, she would have to place catch up since she knew that her starting position was going to be towards the back. She wasn't known for doing high level races and on top of that, she would be a last contender, a write-in. Most of the time those who wanted to race, could. But races like these, ones that were of a higher profile, you needed justification for being there. That's why she kept Mateo's piece of paper close, in case anyone asked why she was there.

Races never are linked by actual names, they are given in coordinates, and the coordinates are written backwards. Just in case the information fell into the wrong hands. If someone gave her the information and she was able to figure out where the race started and when, she was good enough to participate it. She was happy she had the mindset to bring the piece of paper, because it looked like this race was of a bigger deal than what she originally thought. A guy came around and collected the location pieces from everyone, and when he got to Grace, he paused. She presented him with the paper and he took it, but he scratched his bald head.

"You know it isn't too late to back down…"

Grace didn't reply and so the bald guy sighed and told her that her starting position was seven. Grace gave him a nod and he went on to collect from the others that pulled up behind her, making them eight and nine. Stretching, the blonde noticed that people were starting to get into their staggered position, and she figured it was time to make her own move. She reached down to the neck of her bike and flipped on her underbody lights. They were bright blue, where the colors rippled from a darker shade from the front of her bike, down to a light neon blue towards her back tire, creating a streamline affect. The lights on the bike mimicked the same affect her hair had, the same affect as if the blue was like the waves of the ocean coming ashore.

The blonde pulled up to her space, and she could feel that all eyes were on her. Everyone seemed entranced with the black hooded rider, on the black bike, with blue details. Grace was the first one to showcase how edgy her bike could be, making a statement. She took that chance away from the other contenders, as they too, unleashed their theatrics of lights on their bikes. Nevertheless, being flashy can have its own downsides. One would think that if she showed people the abilities of her bike, they would vote for her to win. Bid money that she would be the one to come out on top. For backstreet races like this, it was the opposite. People loved to see the best contender lose. Gotham was a place filled with the downtrodden and ugly. There were no happy endings here unless you were a part of the Wayne family. Even then, they paid a heavy price to this city already.

Grace didn't care one way or the other, but she did care about the money. That's why she installed the lights. The lights themselves were illegal but on top of it, the blue made her stand out even more. It was a cop color after all. When she first raced with the lights she would think that the others would fear that she really was a cop but that is one thing the city of Gotham doesn't fear, is cops. Not only that but she knew how to handle her bike, inside and out, making it obvious she had done this a few times. Making it obvious that she was one of the furthest things from a cop.

However, if people bet against her, if they thought she couldn't win, and if Grace did, she would be taking home more money than just the pot for winning. Typically, if an underdog wins, one that can turn the tables of the gamblers, the accountants at the race would slide the winner a few extra franklins for their trouble. But, the sound of revving engines being turned over made Grace return her thoughts to the race at hand. This was why she was here after all. A girl no more than nineteen with a short skirt that hit right above the ass and a midriff shirt came to the center of the starting line. She took the bandanna that was in her hair and fluffed it out a bit.

Engines came alive, everyone revving theirs to make sure there was enough juice to start, but Grace knew better. She wasn't going to waste gas on something that wouldn't even help. A lot of people thought that the whole giant show of saying you were ready to go was good for the engine, that it warm it up. But that was complete bullshit. A good engine warmed up on the way you got here. As long as one didn't turn off the bike, it wasn't at risk for it to ever cool down. Grace watched as the girl, with a little too much makeup on, raised her bandanna up into the air, and then the crowd started to count down from three. As one was reached, the girl lowered the bandanna and Grace throttled her engine.

She shifted her weight forward and up, her bike popping a wheely like some of the others, but Grace instantly put her bike back on two wheels and she was off. She quickly passed from seventh up to fifth in a matter of seconds after leaving the grouping, breaking away to chase the number one position. Everyone up here with her had bikes that looked fancy, and only the number one and two position had bikes that were also fast. Granted a fast bike meant nothing if the person controlling it didn't know how to drive correctly.

Grace heard shouting from behind her, but she didn't dare look back. She knew it had to be something if she could hear someone scream over the roar of all these motorcycles. That's when she heard the screech of tires, and then a crash, the unmistakable sound of a bike being grounded. The blonde threw her head backwards to see that two of the bikes had collided, but there was till one more behind her, that was gunning for her spot. No one wanted to finish last, and if you did during a street race through Gotham, it was probably going to be your last one.

Everyone knew that if you wanted to play in the big leagues you had to be prepared to face the same types of consequences. With two people down, they were automatically disqualified, and would most likely be able to race again. However, those who finished the race, those were the ones who were determined the winners and losers who had the right to go onto higher races or not. The ones that were disqualified would never be considered their days of racing were done, but if you wanted the chance to make more money, have more notoriety, you had to place, and place high. Grace had been invited to a few of them before, but never took anyone up on the offer. Bigger races meant bigger payouts, but that also meant more heat from catching the attention of the cops. That was something that Grace couldn't afford to have happen to her.

Grace turned her attention back to the people in front of her, and she could see the fourth-place yellow bike come back into view. He was on her radar just as she was with the guy behind her. The first turn was coming up, and that was where Grace gunned it. As the guy on the yellow bike braked slightly, Grace didn't. She went faster into the turn and then hit her brakes hard, drifting her way into forth place. Sparks lit up the ground as she knew that her bike was so low on the side, that she was probably going to have to touch the paint up on her bike after this. Pulling up just as the turn came to an end, Grace noticed that third, second and first were all trying to battle with one another, but there was an added level of danger to this race.

Grace didn't notice until she turned the corner, but each of them were headed into oncoming traffic. Cursing, Grace started to weave in and out, trying to make sure she didn't hit any innocent bystanders, all the while, keeping her eyes on the three in front of her. But just as the three went through the intersection ahead, the light turned inevitably yellow. Grace gritted her teeth, and watched as the light flickered red, and the other side of traffic started to move. She couldn't stop, if she did it would ruin any chance of her getting a payout.

Revving her engine, Grace didn't break and went faster, hoping that her plan wouldn't end up getting her killed. She saw the stilled car in front of her waiting for the light to turn green and knew that she was only going to get one shot at this. She pulled all of her weight backwards onto her bike, and at the very last moment she pulled up, causing her care to be on just its back wheel. It was timed perfectly where the angle caught onto the trunk of the car, and the bike was pulled up, over the top and down the hood landing Grace into the middle of a busy intersection.

She swerved to avoid the cars that were about to crash into her, turning to the point where she almost lost control and grounded herself, but she recovered as if she was someone in the car having an adrenaline spike from hydroplaning on black ice, correcting their car from crashing into the side railing. Furthermore, the pile up of cars worked in her advantage. The two bikes that were left behind her, really would be the last ones to finish the race if they ever got through, or if they wanted to rage quit, just ground their bikes or get off of them.

In these races, if your bike hits the ground, or you get into a crash, or if you simply get off of it, you are immediately disqualified. Granted the Grace always thought that there should be something about trying to make your opponent crash or threatening them with a weapon in the rules, but what did she know. Those three rules in the case of disqualifying, were the only ones she knew of. A street race she participated in about a month ago, a guy had pulled a gun on her and tried to shoot her in anger when she passed him. When that happened, all she could do was laugh with the adrenaline pumping through her system and chalking it up to Gotham being Gotham.

Zigging and zagging her way through traffic, Grace was finally close enough to be a threat to the other three. She figured that when they saw the pile up, it meant that they had caught a break, that there was no one left but them. That was the first thing about street racing, never think you are alone, or that you have won until you cross the finish line. Another turn was coming up, and this time it was for the on-ramp to the expressway. Grace didn't try to think much of it, but knew that it was yet again, against traffic, only this time at even greater speeds.

Not only that, but the expressway marked the last part of the race before the straightaway. Her bike excelled in turns and there, and that was when she was going to try and pull out ahead. However, she could only make a move on the straight away if it was her and one person. If it was more than one, there would be a real battle for the champion title. The four remaining drivers crossed onto the expressway, and for it being the middle of the night, it was quite busy. Granted, it was a city with a large population and a built up downtown, so roads never were completely silent.

But as four started to weave in and out of traffic, it was causing a greater problem for all drivers to the point where they each were focusing more on making sure no one hit them than racing. However, Grace saw that it wasn't everyone paying great attention, or maybe it was because he wasn't as experienced as a driver. But she watched ahead of her as the rider in second place came to a stop as he got into a head on collision with a car coming at him. She heard tires squealing but wondered if the guy was going to make it out alive.

Grace was going about 150 mile per hour on her bike and she assumed that the others were right around that too, as she was starting to gain on them. So if the car and the rider both slammed on their brakes, the car probably slowed from 80 to 60 and the bike probably down to 100 on the impact. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, but she knew that the guy would be on the morning news. Hell, with all these lights and her blacked out bike and apparel, Grace was probably going to be on it too. There was a reason why she liked street racing, it was generally down dark corridors, where she could blend in with the surrounding dark features of the city, even with her under body lights.

So, that left the three of them left. With Grace's attention on the guy who had the head on collision, she didn't notice the flash of lights on the other side, until it was too late. The last three had been clocked and were officially on the police radar. Grace growled knowing that it was now or never, she couldn't be the one that was in last, because that is who the police tried to catch first, they presumed that the person in third was the slowest rider. However, in this case, Grace was just happy that she had the mindset to put a large black magnet over her license plate before she got to the race.

The magnet blacked out her license plate and gave her a sense of comfort that no one would be able to track her down via the system. Racers, police, gamblers, she wasn't going to let them have any personal information on her if she had a say in it. Cursing, Grace saw two police cruisers enter the equation, they entered against traffic as well, only going much slower, trying to avoid the fatalities of any civilians. Grace knew that the cops behind her were a distraction to the ones she knew were going to appear in front of them.

Cursing, a stretch of road came into view that was clear, and the other two contenders saw it too. Grace pulled in between the two of them and didn't expect them to come as close to her as they did, but it was a tactic. The two of them were trying to box her in, make her lose her balance on her bike, and then force her to ground herself only for the cops to arrest her instead of the two of them. However, Grace had other plans.

"You shouldn't be in this race!"

"I lost to you once I ain't doing it again!"

The two of them screamed at her, but Grace didn't bother saying anything back. Instead, she dropped her torso lower to the body of her bike, and then braced herself for impact. She turned slightly, causing her bike to brush up against the guy on her right and it spooked him. He jerked his handle bars to the side, and evidently it caused him to lose balance. The other guy sped away from Grace and the other rider, thinking that this was his chance to escape. Grace steered her bike to the other side, trying to make sure she didn't lose sight of the rider that pulled ahead.

But in doing so, she over corrected, and her bike slammed up against the side of a car as it passed by, both Grace and the other rider headed back into heavy traffic again. Grace knew that she was going to have bruises lining the side of her body. Her bike took most of that, but in the quick time that she hit the vehicle, her upper body had a ricochet affect. She hoped nothing was broken, and it didn't feel like it was nor did there feel like much bruising, but Grace knew better than that. It was just her fight or flight kicking into over drive, it was why she felt nothing but a surge of energy lighting up her system as if she was a drug user getting their fix. Both riders were able to pull away at the exit and make another quick turn landing them on the correct side of traffic.

The rider in front of Grace was making it his mission to make sure that the blonde wouldn't have the ability to pull out in front of him, but both knew that this was the last stretch of the race. This was the only part that mattered. As the trash can fires and a crowd of people came into view, Grace knew that this was for all or nothing right now. Without thinking about it, she pulled out widely, making sure the other rider couldn't block her. She knew it was a risky idea, but it was the only one she had at the moment. Especially since she knew it was any minute where the police were going to show up.

The extra distance made Grace pull away from the other rider, and he turned his head, his helmet like hers, but she knew that he was mocking her, thinking that he had one. But it was Grace's turn to laugh. Letting herself sink back down into the body of the bike again, Grace pulled back the throttle of her bike all the way. Causing it to launch forward, taking all of Grace's strength from keeping it popping up, and bucking her off of the machine. One moment, she was behind the other rider and the next thing she knew, she was breaking as she crossed the white line.

Her back wheel kicked up dust as she slowed, and turned to the side, making sure that her vehicle was stopped. That's when she finally looked up and realized that she had finished about fifteen second before the other racer, and he was pissed. He got off his bike and ripped his helmet off marching towards her just as the accountant was making his way towards Grace. She stayed on her bike, trying to debate if it was worth getting off of it to fight this guy, but she was happy that she decided to stay on, and not engage with the other racer.

Cops started to descend on the party in all sides, unwanted lights joining in. Grace looked at the accountant, but it was as if he was a deer in the headlights as police started to storm the area.

"Fuck!" Grace screamed out, smacking her hands down as fists on her bike, before peeling away.

She knew that she was about to have another race on her hands, this time with the cops. The worst part of everything was, was that this was going to be a wasted venture. She took all the risk, and unfortunately, there wasn't going to be pay involved. She needed that money, especially since she had to put gas in her bike and fix up its detailing now. Cursing, Grace spun out her back tires and that's when the cops in the earlier vehicle chase came down from the ramp. She let the throttle go and Grace and her bike shot forward as she went straight for the cops, knowing that the only way out of this was through. The bike's speed grew with each second, getting up to at least 60 miles per hour after the three seconds it took to leave her position.

"Stop the vehicle and step away from it! Put your hands up, if not we will assume your resistance to arrest and will not hesitate to use deadly force against you!"

Grace had no intention to do any one that, and instead, decided to test how brave the cops in front of her really were. Since most were on the payroll of the slum lords of Gotham, she knew that they weren't upstanding citizens willing to risk their lives to bring down a no-name street racer. So, Grace played chicken with the cops. Each of the party's vehicles gunning for the other and Grace looked right into the windshield of the cop car that was going to crash into her, but at the last minute the car turned away from her, as if to avoid her.

She knew that this was her moment to put some distance between her and the cops. She flicked off her under body lights and decided to take the Gotham city cops down the streets of downtown. Only to prove one thing to them: she knew their streets better than them.

* * *

Grace pulled her bike down a dark alley and stilled any of her movement. She looked behind her before seeing a patrol unit with lights on flash by where she pulled over. Good. They didn't see her come into this way. Grace sat back and killed the engine to her bike. Every cell in her body was on high alert and her hair was standing up. If it was anyone else, it would have been enough for one night, probably their whole life. But, Grace wasn't just some random person. In all actuality, the events of the night started to piss her off, as she took of her helmet.

She shook out her hair and the fact that people lost their lives today, combined with the fact that she didn't get the money she was owed for winning the race, but the blonde in a foul mood. Grace breathed in and then huffed. She ran a hand through her hair and then got off of her bike, knowing that her rage was starting to boil over the surface. Grace started to scream and then she threw her helmet at the brick wall next to her. She marched around the alley way, pulling at her hair, and making disgruntled sounds, until in the midst of anger, threw a fist at the wall.

Instantly she regretted the decision. She pulled her hand away and saw that the wall had already won her little pissing contest she was trying to have with it. Her hand was now bloody, but Grace was forced to pull back into her senses because of it. Taking a few deep breaths, taking the pain for what it was worth. She closed her eyes, letting the world around her relax her. However, it did the opposite effect. Grace was expecting the pollution and loud antics from the city, but instead, she heard the slapping of waves against concrete.

Instantly, Grace opened her eyes and realized that in her attempt to get away from the cops, she had made a few turns to lead her to Gotham's bay. She wasn't worried that this was a big body drop area, no. She was worried about the water. The smell of it was so strong, that she could taste the salt water in her mouth and it made her want to puke. There was a reason why she lived downtown and avoided this area like the plague. She would be damned if she ever stepped foot in sea water again. Just as she would never let any of her spectators find out any information on her, she sure as hell wasn't going to give anything to her ex.

A growl started to erupt from the back of Grace's throat and knew that she couldn't be here any longer, it wasn't good for her mental state to be this angry. Not only that, but even though she may be evading the cops right now, she was sure by morning she was going to be on the news. Everyone on the look out for the rider in all black. But as chance would have it, as Grace took a breath and leaned up against the wall that she took her anger out on, she happened to look across the street.

It was a popular coffee chain, with plenty of locations but the shop itself wasn't what intrigued Grace, it was the fact that a familiar face was there. Her partner from stats was all dressed up in a barista uniform, Grace not knowing if a barista was still the term used for men in the position or not. However, it seemed as if he was having some unwanted attention in the store and Grace smiled, knowing exactly how to burn of some steam.

* * *

One of the frat boys from before pushed Barry knocking him onto the tiled floor of the store. Barry tried to crawl backward, but winced as the same guy who pushed him, placed his foot on his chest.

"Hey guys, I don't know what this is about, but this is where I work, can we deal with it later?"

"You have no idea what you did… do you hear that boys?"

The other guys started to laugh fueling the first aggressor even further.

"You know exactly what you fucking did, Barry. Now, tell me, how are you going to make it up to not only me, but us?"

"Guys I'm serious, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Stop with the act here Barry, it is unfitting. But for a crybaby like you, I guess it is expected. I know that all you want to do is cry like a widdle baby and run home to daddy… wait that's right, your daddy is locked up for killing your mommy… isn't that right?" The frat guy sneered at Barry, knowing just what to say to get under Barry's skin.

They were obviously starting to bait Barry, and it was working. Those were fighting words, and Barry didn't want to take it.

"I have nothing to offer you, get out of the store. I seriously don't know what you want, or what I did to you. So, get. The. Hell. Out."

The guy pressed his foot down harder onto Barry's chest, causing the brunet to gasp, losing air, all the while the frat guy's boot making it harder and harder for Barry to breath. Barry tried to struggle and get away from the guy, but he wasn't in a position where he could get free and run. Plus, he didn't want to seriously injure the guy, even though he was inflicting pain onto the brunet. Barry glanced around and saw that the store was starting to look like it was in shambles. The rest of the group that was behind the guy with the boot to his chest, were pulling things off the racks, throwing tables and chairs around, and just making a complete mess of things.

"We just wanted to pay you a visit since we don't know how you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Get so chummy with our friend Grace. We have been trying to get her to hang out with us since last semester but all she does is ignore us. And here comes your poor ass, and she actually talks to you? I think it is time to teach you a lesson on how to determine if something is obtainable and within your reach… maybe then you will get it through your thick head that you're not good enough… that you will never be good enough."

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that maybe she didn't go out with you because you all are complete assholes? I mean it's just a thought but I know that if I was a girl you would be the least attractive guy in the room, you douchebag. No wonder why Grace never talked to you—"

"What the fuck did you say!?" The frat guy screamed in Barry's face, and moved his boot, only to land a punch to the side of Barry's face, clearly going to bruise and give him a black eye by morning.

Barry curled up, making sure that his stomach wasn't exposed, not knowing what to expect from these crazy assholes. He gingerly placed a hand over his eye, and it throbbed. It wasn't his first time being punched, he was a victim of bullying as a child, but this was something different. This was a situation as if he and his bullies had grown up, and this time, his bully held one hell of a right hook.

"Now, don't act like a hero here Barry," The frat guy started to speak again, shaking out his hand before gripping Barry's collar forcing the brunet to look at the rich boy in the face.

Barry could already feel his eye start to bruise, and he knew that he had to stop this fight before it got out of hand, but that was the thing, he didn't know how to fight. Barry placed his hands ont op of the other guy's, trying to make him loosen his grip on Barry's collar, but the brunet had no luck.

The frat guy holding Barry's collar finished his sentence, "…We all know that it would be an unfair fight, a weakling such as yourself has no chance against us, let alone even one."

"Well, I am happy to hear that you said weakling, and not woman."

The front door of the coffee shop chimed, and a feminine voice spoke, breaking up the macho atmosphere. The frat guy let go of Barry, and Grace saw that they had already done a number on the hyperactive kid.

"This isn't really the place for you right now, sweetheart."

"No, I think this is exactly the right place for me. Oh, and for the record I'm not your sweetheart."

"But you will be soon," One of the other guys voiced, making his friends laugh as they made kissing noises towards Grace.

"Grace, get out of here… I can handle this…" Barry gasped, trying to make himself stand up.

Grace knew that he did not have this at all, but she wasn't going to call him out on it. Everyone had pride, and she wasn't about to see someone who was trying to defend the place he worked, his livelihood, being taken from him.

"I know you can, but me being here… I may just end up evening the odds."

"Heh, like you could land a single punch onto any of us, you look tough but we all know that you're probably just a terrified little bitch under all those clothes now, aren't you?" the rich boy laughed, and approached Grace.

"Why don't you come and try to find out?" Grace smirked, licking her lips at the taste of a challenge.

"Grace seriously just get out of here while you can—"

"I appreciate it Barry, really. Say, before we all start with this whole _my dick is bigger than your dick_ contest, I have a question."

"What, is it to make sure that you don't break a nail or some shit?"

Grace ignored the misogynistic sentence that one of the guys said to her and looked Barry straight into the eyes, directing her question to him, just before she winked.

"Are you still open, because I wouldn't mind helping to take out the trash."


	38. Chapter 38: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

 **Agent O: Haha damn right son!**

 **monkeybaby: I am glad that you liked it so much!**

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha I am glad that you have been liking it so much! Barry is honeslty just the best, I love him. Heheheheheh just wait... you won't be sorry :P**

 **ZabuzasGirl: Haha yeah, sorry!**

 **nightfall252524: I have plans for all of that... *evil author laugh***

 **kmhappybunny240: And don't worry, the trouble is to come. It will, just gotta lead up to it :) **

**ThatOneDino: I am so glad to hear that you liked it! And don't worry... it will be a slow progression.. but I promise you that it will happen :)**

 **gryffindorgal13: Haha honestly, I watched a few clips on Youtube to get inspiration on how to write a scene like the racing one I had to put in this story. Haha yeah I am honestly excited to write Barry and Grace team up (spoiler alert? Idk) Dude really? That is awesome, I am so proud of you getting your new job and just being a deckhand your self makes you instantly super cool :) Keep up the great work, I'm rooting for you :)**

* * *

"Back up girly, you don't want to do this."

"Oh trust me, there isn't anything else I would rather do than kick your guy's asses."

Grace cracked her head from side to side and moved her arms upwards, shifting the sleeves of her jacket upwards. Her hands curled into fists as she held them in front of her face, and Grace bent her legs, lowering her center of gravity and making sure that she was on the balls of her feet. She rocked back and forth, waiting for the first idiot to come forward. The frat guy that was making all the commotion in the first place, the one who hit Barry, he approached Grace first.

"There really isn't need for this, honey we were just playing a game."

"Doesn't look like a game to me—"

"That's because you need to smile more."

One of the guys backing up the ring leader said, only to make the leader of the frat guys laugh at his friend's joke.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard him. Smile more. You'll be a whole hell of a lot prettier if you did."

The guy approached Grace and they were so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Great, not only was she going to have to put assholes in their place, she was going to have to put _drunk_ assholes in their place.

"So what do you say, Grace. Smile for us."

"How about this, you fucking smile."

Without warning, Grace threw the first punch to the ring leaders' mouth. Her hand connecting with his teeth, the force shoving her fist upwards, connecting with the guy's nose as well. She pulled her hand back, her knuckles already screaming at her in pain, both from the impact of the bricks earlier and now against teeth, she was going to have some sore hands in the morning if they weren't broken first. The other guys couldn't believe what had just happened, but when realization dawned on them, it seemed as if they wanted to avenge their fraternity brother, even if it meant going toe to toe with a girl.

The other guys came at Grace, and she was forced to duck, hitting the guy a few times in the abs as he huffed and threw an elbow down at her back. Grace lost her air for a moment but crashed the guy into one of the flipped tables making him land backwards on it. The other two guys charged at her, but she played them against each other. She pulled the one close by his coat, and while the other was ready to throw a punch at her, she moved out of the way making one punch the other.

When the guy fell threw with his punch, Grace spun around and kicked the guy's legs out from under him. However, Grace didn't realize that the ring leader finally composed himself and grabbed Grace from behind putting her into a choke hold. She could feel her windpipe start to collapse, but instead of freaking out, she got her leg on the inside of his, and with the heel of her boot, she picked her leg up and rushed downwards, all the while scraping the hard rubber against the ring leader's shin. He hissed in pain and yelled at his boys to get up and stop being pussies. They came back for another round, the guy that Grace pushed down into the table getting up and throwing his own set of punches, one of them actually hitting her.

Grace let her head turn to the side, and when she felt the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth, she couldn't help smile. Blood caked her teeth, and she smiled at the guy as he grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to him. He breathed down her neck, thinking that he won, and he addressed Grace as such, as if he was victorious even though the fight just started.

"You can dish it, but you can't take it, can you?"

"At least I don't cry like a little bitch."

"When did I cry like—"

The guy immediately let Grace go as she kicked him in the jewels. The guy doubled over in pain, unable to get up as Grace kicked him where it would hurt the most. However, she didn't stop there. As he kneeled in front of her, she performed a roundhouse kick to his head, effectively knocking him out. Unfortunately for her, one of the other guys came at her and she tried to defend herself, but he picked her up and rushed her towards the wall. Grace's back smacked against the hard concrete and she struggled against the guy. She clasped her hands together and brought them down on the back of the guy's neck, making his anatomy buckle.

Throughout the endeavor of breaking free, Grace's keys dropped out of her pocket and didn't notice they had left her side until the ring leader stumbled towards her and jingled them in front of her face. He snarled at her and wanted to cause her the same apparent pain that she was inflicting on him and his tag-team. So, the guy ran outside and rounded up his arm before letting go of her keys. God, she hated the baseball team. She didn't have to watch to know that the guy aimed for the Gotham bay, and with his aim, he probably sunk her keys into the water.

He ran back inside to see the damage to his group, his buddy still trying to hold Grace hostage, even though he was clearly in pain with her specific hits. Grace eyes the ring leader and he came up to her ready to spit in her face.

"How does it feel that you will never be able to ride your bike again?"

"I guess it would amount to the same feeling with having your ass whooped by a girl."

"I don't see anyone doing an ass-whopping here."

"Well, I was going to let you off with a warning, let you guys leave how you were, but I guess that isn't gonna happen now is it? I can't let you get away with tossing my keys into the bay, now, can I?"

"Grace, you're all talk. I hope you know that none of us take you seriously."

However, anyone in the shop would have taken the blonde seriously. She had injured everyone there, and one of the guys had even been knocked out already. But she wasn't about to rain down on this guy's parade. No. She was in the mood for a fight, she just hoped these guys would put up one.

"Oh, trust me, I was just warming up. You tossed my keys and now… now, I'm going to kick your ass."

Grace leaned down and with the guy that was holding her against the wall, she leaned down and got close to his ear as if she was about to whisper sweet nothings to him. Instead she sunk her teeth down into the top of it, making the guy hiss and jerk away from her. Grace licked her lips as she fell to the floor, and cracked her knuckles, even if the release of fluid was painful. That's when Grace decided to rain hell down upon these assholes.

* * *

Grace looked around at the passed-out bodies on the floor of the coffee shop. She did try to warn them after all. However, she wasn't alone for long as Barry came back to join her, handing her a few ice bags for her knuckles, and the few bruises that were starting to appear on her neck and body. He tried to hand her two, but Grace just took one and refused the other, pointed to Barry's shiner of his own.

Kicking up her feet on the table that the two of them righted, Grace decided to break the silence between the two of them.

"You make a damn good, what is this called again?" Grace asked as she turned the paper coffee cup to the side trying to get a good look at it, even if she couldn't tell what was inside it.

"It is a mint hot chocolate. They aren't in season right now, but I figured you would like it. Has less caffeine in it than coffee."

"Well you make a damn good mint hot chocolate chip, Barry."

Barry laughed at the mispronounced name and Grace gave up a chuckle while sipping on the drink. The two fell back into a silence, their eyes returning to the bodies that were knocked out on the floor. Grace could tell that it made Barry uneasy, seeing that these guys were passed out, and she started to feel a sort of guilt enter her system. Maybe she shouldn't have taken things as far as she did, especially since the coffee shop was trashed.

"You really should put that ice on your eye there, Barry," Grace said nonchalantly, not trying to bring up the fact that he kept playing with the ice instead of actually using it for its intended purpose.

Barry looked down and refused to make eye contact with Grace. It was unusual he was being so quiet. In the short time that she knew the kid, he had been running his mouth nonstop talking about anything and everything. However, now, with just the two of them, minus the bodies on the floor, he seemed solemn and quiet. She didn't want to assume anything and she didn't want to ask, because that would make his problem hers. Grace tried to keep to herself the entire time that she was here in Gotham, but with the person across from her, it was getting harder and harder to do that.

"So, why do you work such a shit job here? I mean don't coffee shops nowadays like compare to working fast food and shit?"

Grace got a small smile from Barry, and he finally put the ice pack on his eye. Whatever had bothered him before, now seemed to give him a break, Grace breaking up the mundane-ness in his mind.

"Honestly? It is one of the few places that would hire me. Plus, with this job it totals three, and since I'm almost ready to go onto four to pay for school… anyway, this job lets me read and catch up on homework and study if things are going slow…"

Nodding, she knew exactly how that felt. At the end of the day, she was happy that she made a little extra on the side with street racing, even if some of the shit happened tonight is common. Also, she couldn't exactly complain when both the jobs she held, even if they were in a rough and tough neighborhood, she at least had some respect in her respective positions. At least, she thought she did.

"Anyway, thanks for the… drink," Grace looked at Barry, not attempting to name it, trying to make him smile again.

"Yeah, anytime. What are partners for?"

"Which reminds me," Grace paused, making a gesture with her hand, "You need me to help you clean up here?"

"Nah, I think I got it."

"You sure?"

Barry just nodded his head, and Grace didn't want to press any further. She remembered the last time she pressed for answers with someone… and enough of that mental trail of thoughts. The blonde may be coming down off of her adrenaline rush, but she wasn't nearly incapacitated enough to go down that path right now.

"Well, I better get going… You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I will, I'm just…"

Grace cocked her head to the side and leaned forward, putting her feet back onto the floor, ready to push out of the chair and leave. But she had a feeling that she needed to sit here for a second longer, so Barry could speak what was on his mind. The realization dawning on Grace that even though the boy loved to talk, it seemed that when things were awry or if something was on his mind, it was difficult for him to get the words out.

"I'm just worried that you won't be able to get your bike up and running again because they tossed your keys and I could have done something, anything but all I did was stand there, I felt like I just couldn't move and—"

"Barry, stop it," Grace spoke in a firm but calm manner.

Barry rubbed his hands, Grace noticing that it was probably a habit when he got nervous or something. It was like her when she played with her long hair or bit the inside of her cheek, as cliché as it sounded.

"The keys are no big deal, as long as you are okay, everything else will work out, okay?

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Barry gave Grace a weak smile, trying to make her believe that he really meant the words that he said."

Grace pushed off from the table and stood, Barry doing the same, in a rushed, awkward manner.

"Anyway, thanks again…"

Barry nodded his head, the mood between them filling with a slight sense of unease, in which, Grace couldn't help but take pity on the situation. That is when it dawned on her. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message, and then exited out of the store not delaying the inevitable any longer. Barry rocked back and forth on his feet before following after Grace, something still on his mind.

"Grace?"

The blonde turned around but kept her hands in her leather pockets.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it… just try not to make a habit out of it," she remarked, "Also, if you ever get sick of this job, give me a call I could probably hook you up in a better place than this."

"I'll uhh… I'll think about it…" Barry said, taken off guard by the direct kindness Grace was showing all of a sudden.

He noticed that she was a kind person underneath all that dark leather, again, Barry wondered why she had such a strong attitude she carried on her shoulders. Grace turned around and started to head towards the shoreline of the Gotham Bay, or at least, down the alley to the main street.

"Oh, and Grace?"

"Yes, Barry? Didn't I just say not to make this a habit," she joked.

"No! I mean yes, but no—"

"I'm just messin' with you."

"Oh, okay, umm… I just in case I change my mind and want a job, or like with homework or like another—"

"As much as I like this approach, check your phone, kid."

And with that Grace finally did leave the scene, and Barry tried to stumble through getting his phone out of his pocket. He gave a sigh of relief, that even after the events with the frat guys, his screen wasn't cracked. If it was, he definitely didn't have the money to replace it. However, as the screen came to life, he noticed a new text message, his phone not recognizing the number. It was a plain message, but nevertheless, it made him smile and let go of the situation around him for a while.

All the message said was: _Grace Sanibel_.

Barry knew that the message was such like Grace it was unbelievable. She knew who she was and even in a small thing like texting, she was confident, not letting anyone tell her that she was anything but who she truly was. That made Barry respect her even more, and it also made him a little jealous of the girl, wishing that he had the same confidence that she had. The only thing was that Barry didn't know that Grace just said to fake it until you made it, and apparently it seemed as if she was doing something right.

Scratching his head, and looking around to see if the coast was clear, he took a step backwards and zoomed back into the coffee shop. In an instantly it seemed as if everything had been up righted, and cleaned, minus a few breaks on a shelf or two that held goods that someone could buy and take home with them from the shop. Not only that, but with a ring of the bell over the front door, the frat guys were propped up on the wall outside of the shop. Huffing, Barry stopped in the middle of the room and patted down his sleeves, they were smoking, and he muttered to himself that he had to figure out a way to invent something so that maybe all his clothes wouldn't just disintegrate every time he decided to use his meta human powers. That's where the pause came, he wanted to be Grace's friend, and he wasn't threatened by her, but if she ever found out that he qualified as a person with meta-human powers, then would she end up hating him, just like she did with Superman?

But if she didn't find out then there was no threat to their blossoming friendship. Barry just had one mission: to get his father out of prison. He didn't need to be a superhero, or anything of the like. He had no issue keeping his powers under wraps, getting his degree and proving his dad was innocent. That's all he wanted, but on the other hand, he really did care what Grace thought about him and it made him worry. Even if she didn't consider him one, he considered her his friend. His only one to be exact.

* * *

"You know, you really have to keep better track of these things," a feminine voice sounded from behind Grace.

The blonde didn't respond right away and instead, continued to search the dusty shoreline for some rocks to skip. When she had a decent handful of them, Grace started chucking them across the bay, carefully keeping an eye on the water line, making sure it didn't touch her.

"You mean my keys?"

"Is that what they call these oddly shaped things?" Mera questioned.

"Heh, yeah they go to the vehicles we drive."

"The things that pollute the oceans. Got it. However, I didn't give you this shell just so that way I could pick up your trash for you. I mean, this is like the fifth time this month someone launched your keys into that disgusting water."

"What can I say, I just have a way with people."

Grace turned her head and threw a look at Mera, who just rolled her eyes.

"Plus, I can't believe you put a hole in it…"

"What is so bad about that? You gave it to me and it is just easier keeping it as a keychain, so I don't lose it."

Mera didn't respond, and Grace wondered if Mera knew what a key-chain was, or if they had them in Atlantis. Over the past few months, Mera had come to the surface to visit with her, but ever since Grace moved to Gotham, the visits became less and less frequent. Grace couldn't blame her red-headed friend. The water here was polluted with god's know what, and on top of it, the hustle and bustle of a city wasn't for everyone. Hell, it sure as hell changed Grace. She was angrier recently, but she just chalked that up with dealing with assholes everywhere she went.

"How have you been Mera, oh I've been good thank you for asking. How have you been Grace?" Mera mocked, crossing her arms, trying to have a conversation with Grace.

Grace sucked in a deep breath and chucked the last of her rocks into the water in front of her. She then turned and gave her attention to Mera. She opened her hands, palms up, as if an indication asking what and that the red-head had the blonde's attention now.

"Well?" Mera asked, waiting for an actual reply from her friend.

Grace sighed and looked away, "Its been fine."

"Then how the hell do you describe this?" Mera asked fiercely like an overprotective mother.

She was about to deny everything, but saw her friend close the distance and look at her split knuckles. At least Mera had the kindness to say something something about her hands first, granted, to Grace, they probably looked worse than her bruising face.

"It's fine, Mera. I'm fine. Stop acting like my mother."

"I'm not acting like your mother, I'm acting as your best friend. Or am I not allowed to be that anymore since you decided to go off on this whole badass biker chick attitude and dress phase?"

"I've always been—"

"Don't bullshit with me Grace, you at least owe me that much."

Grace sucked her cheeks inwards and held them there, making her lips pucker out like a fish. She knew that Mera had a point, and Grace was acting like a bitch to the only person beside Egil in her family that was still talking to her.

"I'm angry… I'm just... I'm angry all the time Mera."

Mera nodded her head as if she understood. It was pretty clear that Grace still wasn't completely over everything that had happened, and the red-head knew that. No reason to bring it up any more.

"Its okay, Grace—"

"No it isn't Mera. I just can't seem to help it. Every little thing makes me feel like exploding. I know I'm hot headed, but I guess I am still not over the same shit."

"Its not the same shit. What happened with everything and how Arthur left you…"

"Yeah, don't remind me. What is more cliché than the girl who falls for the bad boy only to wind up getting heartbroken?"

"Grace…"

"Really, Mera, its fine. I was the dumbass and now, I just have to work through the consequences myself. That is what is great about Gotham though, no one gives a shit about you."

Mera didn't have an answer to Grace and honestly didn't know how to help her friend. Grace was in a dark place with not even a glimmer of hope. She kept falling and falling, deeper and deeper, with no end in sight. The last time Mera saw her friend, she was simply depressed, and now, she replaced that sadness with the hidden strength of anger. But, Mera knew better. She knew it was a mask Grace put up to prevent anyone from getting close with her again. So, instead of going around and around in the same conversation, Mera changed the topic.

"Have you had any time to practice—"

"No."

The answer that Grace gave was short, sweet, and simple.

"I haven't had the time."

"Haven't had the time, or just don't want to."

"You take a guess at that one. I mean I'm not going to have the same abilities as you, Mera."

"Sounds like you're just scared, and you don't know what you can do until you practice them."

"Oh, I know plenty of what I can do."

"If you are so sure, then push the water out of the bay like you did in Atlantis."

Grace scoffed in response, "You know, you're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

Grace shook her head, and shoved her hands into her pockets, relaxing her shoulders.

"Grace, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to put the past behind you."

"That is easier said than done, Mera. I just want to live like a normal human—"

"If that was the case what do you call all the illegal street racing and fighting?"

"Mera—"

"If that is what you call moving on, then I guess I'm sorry that I don't understand surface dwellers' ways then. However, I know you Grace. I know that you are not just lying to me, but you are lying to yourself. I know Arthur left, I know that you can't have kids anymore… but still, that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to me or anyone else."

"Wow. Okay Mera."

"No, you need to hear this—"

"Trust me, I heard you loud and clear."

"I just worry about you and you need to get this through your thick skull—"

"Do I now? And what the hell do you know abut loss? Hmm? Your little life is perfect down in Atlantis, especially with Triton gone. How the hell can you understand what—"

Mera didn't hesitate and slapped Grace across the face, tears pricking in the red-head's eyes. Grace groaned and placed her hand on her cheek, trying to rub the sting out of it.

"I deserved that."

"You sure as hell did."

"Mera, look I'm sorry—"

Mera didn't listen to Grace and instead knocked the wind out of her, throwing herself into a hug with the blonde. Mera squeezed Grace uncomfortably hard, but the blonde let her do it. Grace relaxed as much as she could and wrapped her own arms around her friend, feeling Mera's hot tears run down against her cheek and neck, wetting the collar of the shirt she wore under her leather jacket.

"You're my best friend Grace and you are not alone. I love you."

Grace paused and stopped rubbing her friends back. She hadn't heard those words in a long time. She resumed comforting her friend and finally responded, feeling more alone then she usually was.

"I love you too."

* * *

Grace swayed into her trashy apartment complex. On the way home, she decided to leave her bike where it was, her keys, wallet, and phone safe and secure in her pockets, and went to the convenience store only to buy a cheap bottle of whisky. It was half way gone and the stairs seemed to move sideways as she tried to walk up them. She gripped the railing and tried to take a few steps, almost falling up the stairs. However, she managed to not drop a single splash of the brown liquid on the musty carpet.

On the way up the rest of the stairs, she passed one of her neighbors chilled out, lighting up a joint. She didn't even ask and took it from his mouth, putting it in her own. She took a puff of the mary jane and instantly, with the mix of alcohol already in her system, she felt her head become light.

"Yo Grace that's my last one man. Come on. That is some good quality shit right there."

"Danny, tell your dealer I say thanks for the hook up and I need it more than you do."

"You look like shit man."

"Thanks for your wonderful words" Grace muttered, walking through the puff of smoke that Danny just made as he pulled ou this weed infused vape pen.

Rolling her eyes, she kept the joint in her mouth, knowing that Danny wouldn't miss it. He probably already forgot that she took it from him. Out of everyone in her complex, those two got along the best. Danny was generally in a haze of smoke, but he was easy going and didn't care about anything, which suited Grace just fine. That just meant he wasn't one to ask her questions, unlike the asshole couple who lived above her. Just as if she was speaking about the devil, Grace got to her door and swung it open, only to hear the normal screaming and shouting coming from above her.

It happened nightly that the two upstairs fought. Typically they would yell their heads off and then have passionate sex on a bed that creaked so bad she was surprised that the building next to apartment couldn't hear it. Grace just felt bad for the kids that were upstairs. One night they were still up after she got home from her shift at the bar and took pity on the kids. Only to had both the male and female try to pick a fight with her on separate occasions. Now, she just lets them do what they want, but Grace still stops to talk to their kids, making sure to help them with school work and to feed them, even if it was late when she saw them.

Grace sludged off her jacket and let it fall to the floor, and she put her helmet on top of it. The top of it was cracked, and she knew that she was going to have to fix it tomorrow. It wasn't like she had enough money to get a new one. Grace took another hit on the joint, placing it in between her fingers when she was done and then took a swig of the alcohol. She kicked off her shoes and made her way through the bedroom and into the small dimly lit bathroom.

She ran the water to the sink, it coming out first as a rush of brown liquid that shifted to tan, and eventually clear. Placing the glass bottle on the sink and the joint in her hand, Grace used a rag to wipe the dirt and blood on her face. When she thought that everything was gone, she put the joint back into her mouth and proceeded to wash the dried blood from her knuckles. Evidently, she cringed as she did so, seeing that the dried blood was acting like a scab of sorts and she just washed it all off, making the wounds into fresh cuts again. Glancing around, Grace spotted a few dirty t-shirts on the tiled floor, and she proceeded to pick them up and wrap her hands up in them, knowing that she didn't have any bandages anywhere.

The blonde refused to look at herself in the cracked mirror as she went through the whole process of taking care of her wounds. She knew she wouldn't like what she saw there, and knew it wasn't going to change any time soon, so why make her feel worse than what she already was? Grace grabbed the whisky bottle again, switching off again, but she didn't hesitate to leave only a fourth of the bottle left. Grace made her way out of her bathroom and plopped down on her bed, laying on her back. She looked to the side and knew that she had work to do for school in the morning, but right now, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

No, she was in pain, and was trying to use the short and dangerous release of a mix of drugs and alcohol to make it so she didn't feel anything. But even though she was under the influence, the only thing she still felt was loneliness bubbling up inside of her. Without thinking about it, Grace took another drag and flipped open her phone. She looked through her contact list and found the first person who came to mind. She pressed send, and put the phone up to her ear, just to be sent to voicemail. She had just called Mateo. She knew that it was probably too ate for him right now or that he was with his daughter, either way, he was typically her go too when she needed a warm body.

She exited out and looked through the contact list one more time, this time, her thumb hovered over the call button to Benny's cell number. The two still weren't talking and Grace wasn't going to be the one to apologize this time. She wasn't drunk enough to listen to Benny's incessant bitching at her. After their fight, Grace took off to Gotham, and since then the two hadn't spoken a word to the other. Both to hard-headed to apologize first. Grace thought that Benny would be the one to fix it, but with one semester down and into the next one, he still never said anything. Too much for the sense of family with each other.

However, she was drunk enough to message someone else. She could feel the depressant in her system make her feel numb to everything around her while the high made her feel like she could finally have some sense of calm within herself, even if her thoughts kept being interrupted by the screaming match above her. Since her time in the hospital, Grace had sent messages to Arthur's phone, and each day they became fewer and farther between. Hell, she didn't think about talking to him for months until tonight. She had gone almost her entire time back at university not talking to the man, but, here she was.

She knew that each message went unanswered, but as Grace pushed send to the text message, she still had a lingering feeling of hope ignite in her chest. That maybe, just maybe, this would be the time that she would finally get a response from the reclusive man. However, within a few minutes of staring at a blank screen, she scoffed at herself, knowing that she was being stupid. She knew that she wasn't going to get a reply this time, or maybe ever. Hell, if the man was smart he probably changed his phone number, so she couldn't contact him. However, just as she was about to flip it closed, Grace saw something she never thought she would see. Three little black dots in the corner of her phone alerting her that someone was typing a message in reply.

Grace held her breath, and waited for a message to come through, but just as quickly as the dots appeared, they faded, and it left Grace feeling even more hollow then what she originally was walking home from her conversation with Mera. Grace curled up on her bed, ignoring her school work and tossed her phone to the side and pushed the blunt out on a plate she had on the end table next to her bed. She gripped her legs to her chest and let herself silently cry as the noises of Gotham rose up and tried to swallow her whole.

She was being stupid with texting Arthur, that much wasn't new. It was probably best that he never responded to her. If he had sent her a message back, she didn't know what she would have done, but it was cruel that he thought about sending her something only to delete it, getting Grace's small hopes up that she would be able to talk to the man she once loved, even if it was through a screen. In the morning when she woke up, Grace knew that every bone in her body would regret sending the text, but right now, it gave her the sense that she wasn't completely alone in this world. It was a simple text, but the words held more meaning in them then her long paragraphs she had sent Arthur. That was probably why she almost got a response back.

All she sent to Arthur were three words: _I miss you._


	39. Chapter 39: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter, I have been working nonstop and I have the worst writer's block for this series I have had in a long time, so please bear with me and I hope you all like this new update.**

* * *

 **CJ/Oddball: :(**

 **nightfall252524: Hahah don't worry, Batman will eventually appear... soon... very very soon...**

 **kmhappybunny240: Haha yeah this was Grace's low point but hopefully now it will go uphill, or at least the story will start to move. Hehe you will have to see how all that ties into things. Patience is key my friend :)**

 **Guest: Your wish.. is my command. Here is your POV chapter... but don't worry I had this planned because I knew you guys would want to know what was going on with him too :)**

 **Arkytior's Song: Oh I know, Grace has really hit rock bottom here, but then again, once you hit bottom the only way to go is up. **

**Love. Fiction. 2019:** **I know right!**

 **gryffindorgal13: Heheheheheheheheh, will he or won't he? Ooooo that is a really great question... For Benny I would have to say he would look the closest to Bobby from Supernatural, Egil is an older Peter Franzen from vikings (with a beard and longer hair like his character in the show), and hmm... Grace is a tough one because I never really thought of someone for her or Egil... hmmm... in my opinion I would think that Grace would be like a blonde alicia vikander like you said. Especially since she has long hair right now :)**

 **barrenmoons : No worries, I appreciate any of the reviews you have the ability to leave :) They always make my day. Yes, Barry is like the perfect cinnamon roll and I hate seeing him get hurt like that **

* * *

On the other side of North America, Arthur was just getting up for the day. Granted, his day started much like how Grace's ended, but instead of the drugs, he was nursing a bad hangover with more alcohol than his body could handle. Swaying from side to side, trying to make it to his dresser, the surroundings of his cabin were in complete disarray. Trash was piled up in the can, clothes were slung all over the furniture, dishes and crumbs were scattered around the kitchen, and dust covered almost every fixture that was in the place; besides his bed in which the sheets seemed to not have been changed in months. Not only that, but there was the addition that the comforter was wrinkled and almost thrown off the mattress. Even if there was another body in the bed that was keeping it up.

Arthur took a swig of his whiskey and pulled open one of the drawers of his dresser, not caring if he woke up the other person in the room. Pulling out a wrinkled sweater, he quickly changed his shirt, but kept on his day-old boxers. Looking around the cabin, he found a pair of dark washed jeans, sniffed them, and then started to put them on. Determining that the smell wasn't too atrocious to wear for another day. The man stretched and let out a deep sigh that sounded almost like a growl. Running a hand through his hair, feeling the dried salt water in it drying out the strands, Arthur licked his lips. The only thing running through his mind was the feel of Grace's lips on his.

He knew that he was an asshole for what he did to her. He knew that he shouldn't have left her in the way that he did. He should have at least waited for her to get better and out of the hospital, but he didn't. In the heat of the moment, and with Benny yelling at him as he did, Arthur made the worst decision he ever possibly could. Every day he wanted to change what he did, but he knew that he could never go back to what it once was. He made his decision and he had to live with it. Even if, all he wanted to do was send a message to Grace in return. Since the blonde hadn't messaged him in over six months, he figured that she had fully and finally moved on from him. But, last night seemed to maybe prove something different.

Arthur was getting a drink in the town that festered hatred for him, he was just waiting for someone to start a fight. However, as he was sipping on his beer, a text message came through, with a text tone that could only be from one person. Arthur's heart pounded in his chest as he swiped on his phone to illuminate the screen. He wasn't expecting a message from his ex. As he read the words on the screen, the seemed to have a stronger meaning than the paragraphs of curses against him and his name. This message didn't contain a plead for love or anything else to that affect. No. This message hurt Arthur in a deeper way, hitting him hard in the stomach to the point where it felt like his beer had turned sour.

 _I miss you._

It had been three simple words. Not filled with love, but those that had the chance to be filled with hope. Arthur read and re-read the message repeatedly in his head. His thumb brushing ever so gently over the words as if he put too much pressure on the screen they would all but end up disappearing on him. He ignored everyone else in the bar, his first instinct to pick a fight fully sated, and now, as he played with his hair, brushing it back by threading a hand through it, he had a decision to make.

His hands roamed over the keys on the phone, ready to press ever so slightly on the touch screen to type back a message. He wanted to get in contact with Grace, mend the fences that he himself had already burned in the first place. Without thinking, Artur started to compose a message back to Grace, it would have been the first time he would have spoken to her after leaving that fateful day in the hospital. But, as his thumb hovered over the send button, he instead started to delete the words that he had typed out.

 _I miss you too._

It was four words to her three, but Arthur caught himself. Again, he made his decision, and for all he knew, Grace was drunk, out with friends, having the time of her life. She didn't need the reminder of him and what he did. She may be missing him, but Arthur made a promise to never ruin Grace's life again. The only way to do that was to stay away from her. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and tried to ignore the burning sensation on his thigh, wanting to pull out his phone and let everything to go to hell. Instead, Arthur got trashed, trying to numb himself and push his thoughts to the back of his mind. When just the alcohol didn't do the trick, he looked for other means to numb the pain of Grace's departure. That came in the form of a skinny blonde girl.

She was pretty. Her hair framed her face in a cute bob cut, her makeup made every guy bring his attention up to her deep blue eyes, and the way she walked, every guy in the room followed the curve of her hips, fantasizing about her hour glass figure. Arthur had made his move on her, and like most girls, she feel at his feet. They quickly moved this to the bar's bathroom, and the entire time, Arthur repeated to himself that this girl was better than Grace. He kept trying to tell himself about the positives about the girl that he had just picked up. However, the more he tried to persuade himself that he wanted this girl that was climbing him like a stripper would a pole, he knew that it was all wrong.

Her hair was bleached blonde, her skin too tan for the area, she was too short, and her smile was crooked. Her makeup made her look trashy, and the red lipstick smeared when Arthur kissed her. He followed the curve of her hips and cupped her ass, and even though it was firm, he knew that the girl hadn't worked a hard, labor intensive day in her life. Her nails were far too well done, her skin too smooth, and her scent, a mixture of her own sweat from the night and stale roses from the perfume she used. The smell filled Arthur's nose, and it took everything in him not to shove the girl away. As much as he tried to tell himself that this girl was better than Grace, his body protested as if it knew the dark path Arthur was about to depart down.

He wanted to recoil from this girl's touch. Her hands in his hair, trailing down his chest, opening his shirt. Everything felt wrong, but he continued, pressing her frame against his. He threaded his hands into her hair and pulled, eliciting a moan that would be intoxicating to most men, making them want to continue. Arthur trailed kisses down the girl's neck, making his mark known on his toy. However, before the two of them could get any farther in the bathroom, the bartender came back and kicked the two of them out, telling them to get a room. This hadn't been the first girl, let alone blonde, he had picked up and brought back there.

That's how the two of them ended up coming back to Arthur's home. They continued their dance, the whole time Arthur trying to convince himself to forget Grace. But he couldn't. There was no way. The more he was around this bleach-blonde, he couldn't help but want Grace more and more, until he finally let himself imagine that he really was with Grace. That her short, soft hair was flowing through her fingers and her laugh filled the air as the two became intimate, trying to make the most out of awkward situation. How her brown eyes would look at him with adoration and love. He knew that Grace had loved him well before she ever told him, and it was because of the way that she always looked at him.

Everyone always says that the eyes are the gateway to the soul. It was a cliché saying, but it was true. The girl he brought home, her eyes weren't nearly as beautiful as Grace's. Maybe people would have told the girl he had slept with that she had eyes like the ocean, and Arthur was sure the girl had heard the pick-up line before. But, to him, there was nothing he would rather look at than the beauty of Grace, her wide, warm smile, and the way that her eyes would crinkle when she laughed.

But her eyes were more than just muddy brown as Grace had described them to him before. However, what Grace didn't realize was that her eyes were more than just brown, common, and boring. They had slivers of copper against honey as if sunlight had hit a bottle of whiskey just right. They held warmth in them, as if there was a feeling of coming inside and drinking a cup of hot chocolate after being outside in the cold snow. Arthur had chuckled at the thought and when the woman he picked up asked him what he was laughing at, he didn't answer her and just lowered her into bed. Even after all this time, Arthur was still deeply in love with his girl, the one who wouldn't hesitate to step up to him and challenge him at every single turn. That's why he chuckled. He was in love with a girl that he had, but selfishly gave up.

Fast forward to this morning, and he was now paying the price for his activities. Arthur rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. When his stomach had been purged, Arthur sat back and leaned his head against the tile looking at the bleach-blonde girl in his bed. As much as he was trying to tell himself that this girl wasn't Grace, the whole time they were in the bar, and then the whole time they were busy in his cabin, all he imagined was that she was Grace in his arms. Hell, he didn't even ask the chick her name and frankly, he didn't give a shit. Arthur fucked up bringing this girl back with him, but what was done, was done. He already fucked up the most important thing he had in his life, so what was one more thing?

* * *

Arthur was able to slip out of his cabin before the girl woke up. He hoped that she would get the hint that it was a one-night stand and be able to find her way back. Arthur typically would have stayed, made sure that she was able to find her way home, but as time passed the more and more he realized he kept substituting women for Grace. That would just wind up with extra shit that he wouldn't want to have to explain away. Without thinking about it, he let his feet take him to a place he knew all too well. Egil's ale house. Ever since Benny and Egil had started seeing each other, Arthur had come by less and less, sticking to the other side of the town trying to avoid Grace's non-biological uncle.

Right now, he needed to be in a familiar space and he was willing to take a chance of confrontation with Benny to see his older friend Egil. The door chimed when he opened it, and as the usual patrons turned to see who had just entered at such an early time, a silence fell over them. Arthur pushed through and sat at the bar, ignoring the stares against his back. He hunched forward, trying to become invisible and more threatening all at the same time, as if he was a hibernating bear. Egil came over and flipped his usual rag over his shoulder, leaned against the counter in front of Arthur, and spoke.

"What yah having?"

"The usual," Arthur grumbled, not looking up at Egil.

"Yah know I have the right to refuse someone how is too drunk, even if yah didn't get drunk in my bar."

Arthur didn't say anything and glared at Egil as he started to spin out of his chair. However, a hand on his arm kept him from leaving. Instead he swiveled back around and Egil went to go get him a pint, instead of a hard liquor. It was morning after all, and Egil knew that Arthur should sober up a bit, even if it was a painful process. When the drink was handed to him, Arthur downed about half of it before he pulled the bottle away from his lips. As he was served, the rest of the patrons decided that nothing interesting was going to happen so they all returned to their own conversations they were having before he got there.

"Yah don't look so good…"

"I've been better…" Arthur said, playing with the label that was on the bottle.

"Yah know yah don't have ta—"

"Don't, Egil."

"All I am trying to tell yah, is that yah don't have to act like this. It is making yah sick."

"It is the least that I deserve."

"No one deserves pain, not even yah."

"Thanks for the beer, Egil, but I have to get going."

"Yah sure? Yah can stay a while. Another one would be on the house if yah stayed and talked to me. I haven't seen yah in weeks and I worry about yah. Closest thing I got to a son…"

Arthur stilled at the words and knew that even though he was trying to keep his distance, it seemed like it wasn't just himself he was hurting. It was also Egil as well. The man had done nothing to him, but be kind and offer support even when he didn't deserve it. Hell, Egil got hurt in the battle against Triton, and he didn't hold that against Arthur either. When Arthur had asked him, Egil only asked him if he was the one who gave him a concussion, and when Arthur told him no, Egil just said that there was nothing for him to be sorry about them

"Yeah, I'll have another… But it isn't on the house, I'll pay for it."

Egil nodded his head and before he went to get another beer for the long-haired man, he told Arthur that Mera was looking for him.

"She is?"

"She told me to tell yah she would be around the area. That if I saw yah I would relay the message she was lookin' for yah."

"Thanks Egil, but I don't think there is anything good that could come out of that conversation."

"Yah don't—"

"What the fuck?!"

A voice screamed as the door as the bell chimed to alert that someone new had come in. Both Arthur and Egil would have missed the chime if it hadn't been for the gruff voice that just yelled.

"Get the fuck out, Arthur!"

Benny yelled again, and this time Arthur stood, giving the man his full attention.

"Benny, Yah don't have to—"

"Stay out of this, Egil. This is between me and that fucker you are so nonchalantly serving beer to."

Arthur didn't say anything, but he knew that he had outstayed his welcome. The only thing was that the front entrance was blocked because of Benny, but he didn't know if he was still able to go behind the bar and use the employee exit. So, Arthur stood there and took the heat that Benny gave him as the older man with the frayed trucker's hat approached him.

"You think you some brave motherfucker showing your face here?"

"This is a bar, isn't it? I came here for a fucking beer, Benny."

"Yeah, well, like I told Egil to tell you, you ain't welcomed here anymore."

"I would think I would be welcomed since I'm clothed and I have means to pay."

"We don't want your money here, you bastard."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked as a hush fell over the rest of the room, as he took a step to Benny, hoping that the older man would back down.

However, Arthur should have known better. If Benny was anything like Grace, he should have known Benny's next move without hesitation. They were family after all. Benny took the challenge and stepped up to Arthur, but instead of ending it there, she balled his hand up into a fist and punched Arthur along the side of his jaw. Arthur growled and turned his head back, using one of his hands to rub the side of his jaw.

"I'm not gonna fight you, old man."

"I don't need to fight you to know that I could beat the shit out of you. As respect, I'm going to let this slide."

Arthur tried to take a step to the side, but Benny placed a hand on Arthur's chest, shoving him back.

"What the fuck do you want, Benny?"

"No wonder why she isn't talking to you, you pussy."

Instead of getting mad, Arthur let his rage filter and dissipate within his blood. He took a deep breath and let the comment go. Benny was trying to get Arthur to react, but he wasn't about to be baited. Instead, Arthur leaned his head down and placed a hand on Benny's shoulder. He got closed to his ear and whispered so only he could hear him.

"Well, she isn't talking to you anymore either, so whose fault is that? I may have fucked up in my own way with her, but never forget that you did too."

Without waiting for a response, knowing that one would take a bit to generate from Benny that didn't involved flying fists, Arthur pushed past him, bumping shoulders with the older man, hard. Slamming the door open, Arthur makes his way towards the beach. He started to throw off his sweater, and as his feet touched the wet waves someone shouted his name. He knew that he shouldn't have turned around, but he did anyway. Even with the partially cloudy day, Mera's hair looked unnaturally red with the little sunlight that poked through the clouds.

"Arthur, don't leave yet, I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait, Mera, I really am not in the mood for any of this shit."

Mera gave him a look and Arthur sighed running a hand through his hair. If he kept doing that he wondered if the myth was true, that the more he played with it, it would wind up leaving him bald.

"No, it really can't."

"Well what the fuck is so important?"

"You know what I am about to talk to you about."

"Heh, their ain't no way in hell I am going down to lead Atlantis."

Mera cocked her head to the side and gave Arthur a strange look.

"Wait… what? You are in no condition to lead…"

"I could have fucking told you that. Is that what you needed me—"

"Don't brush me off here—"

"I thought we were done."

Arthur turned and took a step into deeper water, but he felt himself being pulled backwards, as if the water was rejecting him. As he turned his head back, he saw Mera using her powers to prevent the water from accepting him into the ocean.

"Let me fucking go, Mera."

"Over my damn dead body. You fucking humans, I swear to god. And they say Atlantians are bad with feelings. My god," Mera huffed, clearly pissed off.

"Well then, what is this about?"

"Grace you damn moron!"

"And what about that bitch?"

Arthur said, his anger threatening to come out against Mera. He didn't mean the words, but he wanted to portray the lie to everyone else, even if he couldn't do it himself.

"Just fucking listen to me here, Arthur. She needs you."

Arthur stilled, what did Mera mean that Grace needed him?

"I don't owe her anything."

"You're the one who walked off. You at least owe it to her to listen to me."

"You have thirty seconds here or—"

"Or what?" Mera threatened back, using her control of the water to brush up against Arthur's neck in warning.

Arthur gave her a sneer, but he stopped talking long enough to hear what Mera wanted to say to him.

"Grace isn't doing well. She is in a really dark place, Arthur and I have tried everything to get her out of it. I am worried that she is going to do something and get herself in trouble here, and I won't be able to help her."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you."

"We broke up. I left her. End of story. She isn't my problem anymore, Mera."

"That's bullshit, Arthur. I see the women you go through, I see how you look at them. I see how with each and every single one of them, you try to think that they are Grace—"

Arthur moved and got into Mera's space, and Mera tried to back up, knowing that she clearly hit a nerve. But as she tried to move backwards towards shore, Arthur grabbed her arm harshly. The pressure uncomfortable but bearable on Mera's end. She knew that even in his rage, Arthur wouldn't hurt her.

"Stop talking about what you do not know. Grace isn't my fucking problem anymore and it is best you get that through your head Mera. She is your friend, you help her because I'm not going to lift a finger for her anymore."

Arthur let go of Mera and marched towards the sea again. As he started to wade into the cold water, he knew that Mera wasn't going to stop him anymore. Before he dove under the water, Mera spoke up, making Arthur halt before he submerged himself completely, trying to run from his problems.

"I hope for your sake you don't mean that. With all the hell that Grace has gone through, she needs someone like you in her corner. For your sake, I just hope that when you get your head out of your ass it isn't too late for you. She still loves you, you know? She still loves you when she shouldn't and instead she is slowly going out of her mind living in that pollution of a city, Gotham."

"That was her choice, Mera," Arthur responded, filing back subconsciously where Grace had relocated herself.

He had heard from Egil that she had gone to the city, but he never realized that it was the notorious Gotham. If he had to guess she was probably trying to finish out her degree. However, a sense of worry washed over him, since he knew that Gotham's crime rate had picked up significantly ever since that Superman character died. Wherever Grace was, Arthur just hoped that she was safe, that she wasn't going out of her way to draw any unwanted attention.

"That may be so, but you don't know the whole story, now, do you? You left her when she needed you the most and for that Arthur, that is why everyone hates you right now. Not because the two of you broke up, it was because you left her when she needed you the most."

Arthur turned around to look at Mera, confused by what she just said, but she was gone, the only thing left were bubbles from where she had dived silently into the water. She could have already been halfway to her destination by now, Arthur would have no luck finding her by himself. Arthur cursed and hit the water with clenched fists. He knew that he had messed up, he knew that people were mad at him for hurting Grace, but what he didn't know is that there seemed to be more to this story and Grace's recovery than he thought. But it was always like that wasn't it? One party always knew something the other did and then that was where the issues arose. However, instead of trying to track Grace down and do something about it, Arthur let the ocean waves collide into him as let himself sink to the sea floor.


	40. Chapter 40: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry but not sorry that this chapter took so long to get up here. I am working through the weekends (including sundays) and those who know a production job, that is a lot to ask of someone working ten hour shifts. On top of it, I haven't had time to write since I have been studying for the GRE (which i take next weekend), so please bear with me as I am trying to write when I find the time. I haven't given up on this story, not in the slightest, I just have real life getting in the way right now! Thanks for your continued support and understanding.**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha I am sorry! Hopefully your heart will start to recover as we are slowly moving away from the "darkness," but i mean, this is DC comics :P**

 **nightfall252524: I don't think I will have J'onn in the story (in all honesty I am a little stuck on where to advance the plot here, I am having horrible writers block), but really this arc is right at the start of the justice league movie if that helps?**

 **BlueBloodSVUOrder: Here are your hopes answered!**

 **kmhappybunny240: LOL that they do. They weren't that functioning before, but now that they lost the other, they seem even worse than what they once were. And is it cheating since they are broken up right now? Granted, I see your point since I made the Arthur and Grace ship set sail a long time ago :P**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: I know! Our poor baby!**

 **Evelynn1942: Well hopefully that that is a good thing! I am alsways happy to hear that I have kept your undivided attention with this story :)**

 **CJ/Oddball: I know, around and around we go on the never ending merry-go-round, it seems. Hahah I loved the anime reference there! But yeah, if you ever seen Tangled I imagine everyone that follows this fic is that scene where the really big guy in the bar has the tiny horses and wants to just put them together!**

 **Sabi2: Haha I am glad to see that this story is still good then! I am also very excited to see how I am going to blend this all together as well since I have no idea how to go forth with my new outlined chapters. Yay to plot! Granted I know how i want it to end... so that is a start :P And yes, the positive feeback does help, so thank you in that regards. It means a lot to me that you all comment, more than any of you will ever know, so, thank you.**

* * *

Grace's eyes fluttered open and instantly she closed them again. The pounding wasn't in her head yet, but as her eyes tried to brace and focus against the little light that was in the room, she knew that once she moved, she would probably lose whatever was left in her stomach. She didn't dare open her eyes, but she was acutely aware of her body. Almost as if her brain and her body were playing a game with each other, seeing who was brave enough to make the first move. Grace didn't have to wait long, and instantly she was upright and headed to her bathroom. Granted, whatever she had did a number on her, as her depth perception was off, and she rammed into the door frame going into the bathroom.

With no time to curse, Grace just ignored the slight agitation and leaned down on all fours, putting her head in the toilet. She had been hungover before, with nights being were she had been black out drunk, and nothing seemed to come close to how she was feeling right now. With just the right mix of drugs and mental problems, it really had knocked her on her ass. Grace sat back and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Groaning she rested her forehead on the rim of the toilet bowl and closed her eyes, listening to her own blood pulsate through her head, her temples felt like they were thrumming along to every beat of her heart.

She started to have a simple conversation with herself coming up with a pact to never do that to herself again. She was making progress and she had a slip up. Yes, she was angry all the time, but to Grace, that was progress over pitying herself. She didn't need a guy to come save her or tell her that she was beautiful. What she needed to do was learn how to get pass her own problems in her own way. The only thing was, was that Grace was not a patient person, so it was hard when she knew that healing doesn't take over night. With all the crap she had to go through at the hospital, there were a few things that her physical therapist left her with.

Grace never did seek out counselling for her mind, but a part of her knew that it would be harder to heal that and her soul than her physical body. She knew what she had to do, and that was just to take one step at a time. Every step forward was progress with her healing, and she didn't need someone who wasted her money to tell her that. She didn't think that anyone that went to therapy was weak in anyway, but, she knew that it wasn't for her. She needed to figure out things in her own way. She just had to hit close to rock bottom, like now, to realize that maybe drinking a shit ton, smoking pot, and trying to get in contact with an ex wasn't the best plan she had as of late.

Letting her eyes pry themselves open, she new that she had to make her way back to her bed to check the time. She just hoped that she didn't miss her morning classes, even though she had a feeling that she already had. She took a deep breath and found the courage to make her way to her bed where her phone was, only to stop in the middle, her stomach threatening to start throwing up again. Grace wished that she wasn't so touch and go at the moment, because not only could she not afford to take a day off from school, but she also had to go to work today.

Taking a quick deep breath in, Grace grabbed her phone from the bed and glanced at the time, the bright scream burning into her eyes, making them water. Shit. She was more than late. It was past the time that she should have left and most of her classes had already passed. Not only that, but she still had to go retrieve her bike from where she had parked it by the bay. Not only that, but, even if the rest of the morning went by, she would have missed her dreaded stats lecture, and make it just on time for the lab. Well, maybe there was a smidge of relief there. The last thing she would want to do with deal with a mansplainer this morning.

So, Grace tried to throw back her shoulders and get started with her day. She first had to take the bus to go get her bike, and then travel to Gotham State, and hopefully be able to find parking all in time for her lab class before work. Letting her hand make a fist, Grace let herself cheer herself on, but before she was going to make a start on her plan for the day, first, she was going to go throw up again.

* * *

Even with sunglasses on under the tinted glass of her helmet, the sun still seemed like it was too much. The wind whipped against her skin, but Grace tried to ignore it. Each shift of her body, each movement made her feel like she was going to be sick even though there was nothing left in her stomach. Again, she knew that there was no chance in hell that she would be acting like such a fool anytime soon. She had to hit rock bottom at some point, right?

Grace pulled up in the motorcycle parking spot right up front next to the building. She never liked to park here, but given that she missed all of her classes this morning and was at risk for being late to her lab class, she figured that this was her payment to karma. She knew that some idiot would try to touch her bike, but, she would deal with that later. Walking into the building, Grace shrugged off her helmet and carried it through the hallway, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. She never took her sunglasses off as she entered the classroom and realized that she was indeed late after all.

"Well, I guess rather late than never," The TA spoke, taking a sip of coffee with his large container.

Grace kept her head down and shuffled to the back of the class. She plopped down in the seat next to Barry, and she knew that he was trying to get her attention, but she was trying her hardest to ignore the brunet next to her. The grad student started to lead the lab lecture and in turn, he looked even more done with the semester than any of his students did. The worst part was, it was only the first week. Grace tried to keep her focus front and center, but it was hard to do when her partner was staring at her. Taking a deep breath she removed her sunglasses and tossed them on her backpack. Blinking a few times, she tried to let her eyes adjust to the florescent lights above, but it was no luck. Everything just seemed too bright today.

The lecture seemed to drone on, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but the feeling in her stomach. Not the one that was telling her that she was going to be sick, but the one almost as if she was feeling guilt. She was ignoring Barry as if she was trying to ignore everything that had happened the night before. It was her fault she got into that fight and did what she did, especially with the later events. Barry didn't even know how she got home or what a state she was in, so why did it matter if she talked to him? Deep down Grace knew the answer to that. Knew that she shouldn't be harsh on the kid next to her because she was the one who was scared. She told herself that she already had Mera as a friend so why did she need to let herself be open with someone else again?

It was a simple answer, but not such a simple solution. Letting herself open up to the possibility to a friendly relationship with Barry would make her vulnerable, and she didn't know if she was ready to take that step yet. Even if it was the step she needed to take if she wanted to move forward. She had to get out of her comfort zone. Afterall, she did promise herself this morning that she would try to do better. Granted, she knew that that philosophy would go out of the window when she saw Mateo later for work, but that was another thing in and of itself. Licking her lips, Grace decided that her conversation with Mateo would be where she would let out her aggression. He was the one who set her up with a heated race where the police got involved. There was the warning he gave her, but that didn't excuse all the crap she had to go though.

However, taking her out of her thoughts, a starched piece of crumpled up, lined, notebook paper with the frayed edges from where it was once attached, pressed against the side of her hand. She looked over at Barry for the first time that morning and he offered up a weak smile to her. Grace didn't return the smile, instead, she just gave him a simple nod, electing to see what he wrote on the note first. But, the exchange did give her a good insight to Barry's black eye. It was swollen and bruised, but it seemed like they were able to catch the wound in time so it wasn't as bad. Granted, Grace knew that on closer inspection, the two of them probably looked like a group of complete messes. She knew that she looked horrible and green, and with her split knuckles, Barry's black eye, the rumors were bound to get out of hand. The only good thing was that the frat guys who hazed Barry, Grace didn't see them on campus yet today. They were probably inside their house licking their wounds, trying to get over the fact that they had their asses kicked by a girl.

Unfurrowing the note, Grace read the context, and then leaned over hunting for a pen in her backpack. When she found a dusty black one with the holder on the side broken off, she clicked it, scribbled on the paper a bit making the ink come out before she attempted to reply back to the message that she was given.

 _Are you mad?_

Grace didn't really have an answer to Barry's messy scrawl, but she wrote back to him anyway. Folding the paper back up, Grace flipped it over to him, directly handing him the note between her index and middle finger. Barry took the note out from Grace's fingers and opened it back up.

 _I don't know how I am feeling this morning. None of it is your fault if that is where you are going with this._

Barry presses his lips into a thin line and shoots Grace a puzzling look. He began to write but then scratched out his idea as if he didn't want to say what he originally put down. Grace rested her cheek on her hand and stared at the TA who now was gesturing wildly trying to explain a simple formula used in general statistics. After a few minutes, as Grace seemed to be fighting off sleep, she felt the brush of paper against her arm. This time, however, it wasn't folded up. Barry had his pen on the desk, his arms crossed, and he watched the TA, giving no mind to Grace as she read over the note.

 _It may be out of my place, but you don't look like yourself. You didn't leave the store last night looking as troubled as you do today. I know that I haven't known you for a while and we just met, but you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you._

Grace picked up her pen but couldn't find the words to write back with. There were plenty of things that she could have written, been a true solider uncaring about her feelings, but then, she wouldn't have been true to herself. So, as the TA released the class to get started with brainstorming ideas about their statistics project, Grace turned to Barry catching his brown eyes.

"Thank you."

With a soft smile and a tint of pink displayed on his features Barry nodded his head, "You're welcome."

"I guess we should get to work now, huh?"

"Yeah… umm… let's do that," Barry muttered scratching his head and looking away.

Grace didn't know how she felt about the interaction, but it was a step forward. Even small steps lead to even bigger changes. It all just starts with the first step moving forward. And forward is where she wanted to go. She wanted to heal and find herself again. She wanted to be at peace with who she was, it was just going to take time to find her again.

* * *

"Yeah, that isn't going to work in the slightest," Grace said with a huff, blowing her hair out of her face.

"What do you mean it isn't going to work? You can't just keep shooting down my ideas without coming up with one of your own," Barry exclaimed, the two clearly getting frustrated with each other, trying to come up with a project idea that would stand out from all of the others.

"Well this obviously isn't working. There is no way we can use math and prove tangible results in the little time that we have."

"We have a whole dang semester."

"And that is what I am trying to tell you! There is not enough time to come up with all of the information needed to prove a logical, statistical stance on anything!"

"Maybe you should, again, come up with something."

"I have but you shot down my ideas for being too boring, that they wouldn't hold anyone's attention."

"But it is true!"

"I'm not saying that it isn't! All I am saying is that we are reaching a dead end here Barry!"

Barry shifted in his seat, crossed his arms, and huffed. Grace shook her head and looked up at the ceiling as if she was praying for a higher deity to grant her the strength to seal with this group project. The two took a moment to compose themselves. Barry cleared his throat, and Grace had a feeling that they were going to argue, but she was pleasantly surprised when Berry took the initiative to change the conversation away from the project.

"So… umm.. are you going to be stopping by the coffee shop any time soon… or…"

Grace couldn't help but simple with the awkward hesitancy that Barry spoke with.

"I can't tonight, I unfortunately got work."

"Oh."

Grace didn't mean to make it sound like she was rejecting his invitation, but then again, she didn't know how to correct the social interaction. After all these months of pushing people away, she had become inept on the social clues that were normal amongst others. Maybe she was in the same region of socially awkward that Barry was in.

"I know you said that you had a few jobs, are you working tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, at the coffee shop I am. I typically hold the night shift there. I mean I would do a day shift and probably make more tips but like they let me do my homework there during the night shift since not as many people come in and I guess the owners feel bad that I don't make as much as my morning and lunch counterparts."

"Yeah, plus the bay area isn't exactly the spot to go for a date, I mean like there are a few but it is just so dark and swampy down there."

"Haha, thanks for making my job seem like it is somewhere creepy!"

Grace snorted, "You know that isn't what I meant you doofus."

"That I do!"

"But besides the coffee shop, where else do you work? That is, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean no, I don't mind telling you…" Barry stuttered but worked through it, "I also work at this like fusion place with pizza, subs, and wraps down in midtown Gotham. I'm their delivery boy, so I get to ride on a bike that has broken gears."

"That sounds miserable."

"You don't even know the half of it. It is even worse when it starts to rain or snow. Not only is the road conditions worse, but it seems like everyone in cars is paying a lot less attention and that is saying something given where we live."

"Yeah, wasn't Gotham voted like worse drivers in the country last year?"

"I mean, you would know…"

"Hey! I would have you know that I am a great driver. You should let me take you around on my bike sometime. You ever been on a motorcycle again?"

"umm… I…" Barry blushed, thinking too much into it, and that was when Grace realized what she suggested.

"That isn't really what I meant. I just, being on a bike is a different driving experience. Having the wind blow through your hair and the freedom of not feeling boxed in, it's just, something that you can't explain with words, you know?"

Barry nodded his head, and swallowed trying to get out of his head. Again, this was the most he had talked to another human that he wasn't related too in a long time.

"So, what's your last job?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that you held three jobs, not two. That is, unless you got fired recently."

"Oh! When I have an off night from the coffee shop I stock shelves at the grocery store close to where I live."

"See, I listen."

"Never doubted that you didn't. Anyway, and you?"

"Eh, well, my jobs nearly aren't as fun as yours seem to be. I'm just a lowly mechanic and bartender down close to the red-light district."

Barry's eyes widened a bit at where Grace worked.

"Don't you ever get worried?"

"About?"

"I mean, yeah there is a lot of promiscuity around there, but the violence there is insane. Like isn't that where like the joker's gang meets up with the latino tribe and everything else?"

"Eh, I guess it is, isn't it? I didn't really give it much of a thought."

"You're such a badass, Grace."

"Hah, well, thank you, I guess?"

"I'm serious. Not only can you beat the snot out of some douche bags, you ride your own bike, made it, work with your hands, and aren't afraid to get a little dirty. You really are something."

"You make it sound like you have a crush on me there Barry-boy."

"What! I, I didn't mean it.. I, not like—"

"I'm messing with you kid, don't sweat it," Grace cracked up laughing, throwing her head back, catching a few stares from the people that were still in the lab room.

A lot of the other students left, having come up with an idea, of honestly just procrastinating until the last minute. Only a few, including Barry and Grace's group, stayed, trying to get a jump start on what they had to do. Both Barry and Grace couldn't afford to procrastinate. They just didn't have time for it with as much work as they had besides university.

"Just letting you know, and extending the offer here, but if you ever get bored of those jobs and don't mind working in such a desolate place like I do, you could probably make double what you do now if you ever wanted to try out something new."

"I may have to take you up on that, I mean, how could I ever part with the soul sucking career path that is the service industry."

"Hey now, I used to waitress in high school!"

"And look at you now, the soul sucking thing was right then," Barry said laughing at his own joke, Grace laughing along with him.

"You know, you ain't that bad kid."

"Hey I ain't no kid."

"Trust me, you're younger than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah you just started school, right?"

"I mean I've been here a bit, I'm like twenty, thank you very much. What are you, like twenty three?"

"Try like twenty-five."

"Damn girl, you a cougar," Barry whistled through his teeth, and Grace shove him softly, shaking her head at him.

"Haha, very funny. Get your head back in the game there Barry-kins. Let's try to see if we can come up with something here."

"No problem, old lady."

"Jesus."

"Gasp! Do not take the lord's name in vain, now what would grandpa say about that?!"

Grace snorted again and shoved Barry's head to the side, the two of them smiling like idiots. The two returned to the computer, Grace trying to figure out the math behind the ideas that Barry kept thinking of. Maybe, just maybe, Grace didn't mind the idea of Barry being a friend. It was still early in their relationship, but even now, she could tell that her partner sitting next to her was a good person. And that was just the type of person she needed right now. No love interest, no nothing. She needed a friend who didn't know about what she went through, needed someone who was distance from the situation she had been put through. Maybe Barry was her blessing in disguise, the one she needed to learn how to trust again.

* * *

Frustration. That was the only thing Grace had on her mind when she stepped into the shop. Even with the laughs that she and Barry had, it didn't matter. They got nowhere with their project. Not only that, but if they couldn't come up with one soon, they were doomed. Even though it was later in the day, she still felt queasy and the crackers she had for lunch didn't help elevate any of the symptoms like she thought they would. It just made her even grouchier than what she already was. Grace didn't see anyone when she first entered, and she thought that was a good thing, bit she couldn't be more wrong.

Jumping the counter, instead of flipping it up, Grace made her way to the back, going to where the lockers where in the back hallway. Grace passed by Jimmie and she ignored him when he tried to say hello to her. Noting the usual mood emanating from Grace, he wasn't surprised when he didn't hear a greeting back. However, he should have known that something more was up when Grace didn't stop at her own locker to change and instead, marched towards Lil' Jon and Mateo. The two men were changing, but that didn't stop Grace from finding the fury within herself again. Hell to everything about being a better, bigger person, and moving forward. She was frustrated and now, she had to deal with the asshole who sent her to a rigged race, which, she never even got paid for.

Grace shoved Mateo up against the lockers, shoving her hips forward and placing her leg between his so he couldn't go anywhere. That is, unless he wanted to harm his precious manhood. She quickly shoved her forearm upwards, placing pressure on the Hispanic man's windpipe.

"I mean I always liked a girl who took charge in the bedroom, but I don't think that this is the best time to do the nasty here, Sanibel—"

Mateo raised up his arms as if he wasn't guilty, as Lil' Jon spoke instead of Grace.

"I wouldn't mind watching that."

Mateo and Grace shot a "what the fuck" look to Lil' Jon who simply shrugged his shoulders and walked out onto the floor.

"Don't start no shit today, Grace!" the blonde heard Jimmie yell at her from the front already knowing that she was getting into it with one of his other employees.

"Fuck off Jimmie, this ain't your business."

"Apparently its mine," Mateo muttered, rolling his eyes, not wanting to deal with crazy female actions.

Grace dropped her voice and pressed a little harder on Mateo's throat as she spoke, her words lace with venom, "I was chased by the cops last night."

Mateo fought the urge to start coughing due to the pressure against his throat. However, in the end it was no luck as he evidently let a few slip by. He placed a hand on Grace's forearm as if he was warning her to let go before his defenses kicked in. Grace kept her arm there but relaxed the pressure she was dealing out.

"For what it is worth, I am sorry. I heard that it got bad last night and was wondering if you were honestly going to show up today because of it. They weren't supposed to move a shipment last night—"

"What the fuck, Mateo!? Are you trying to tell me that you got me into that same gang, drug dealing shit you're trying to fucking get out of because of your kid?"

"Okay, first of all, leave my kid out of this and lower your goddamn voice."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you asshole. I fucking trusted you!"

"It isn't like anything was going to happen to you, it is the tribe's turf after all!"

Grace started to laugh, "That doesn't mean shit. I'm not your girl, Mateo, you can't make those promises. I am not your girl now, and I never will be. I don't need your fucking protection."

"Trust me sweetheart, on these streets, everyone needs something."

Mateo shoved Grace away and she lets him. He readjusts his shirt and then looked at Grace dead on, "I never claimed that you were my girl, Grace. I think the actual term that I used was that you were a fuck buddy."

"Good. Much rather be that, than yours."

"Didn't seem like that the last time we fucked, now did it?"

"Jesus, just, fuck me then. You clearly don't understand."

"I mean I did fuck you. Isn't that what we are talking about right now? I have to say Grace, with the bad girl persona you give, you're super vanilla in bed. You really aren't that great."

"Don't come to me the next time you need someone to suck your dick then."

"Trust me, I won't. I would be too terrified you would bite it off. I feel bad for the guy who fucked you over, but, then again, I don't. You wanna know why?"

Grace stood there standing still, crossing her arms as if she was protecting herself against the harsh words that were coming.

"No, you don't?" Mateo raised his eyebrows, "I'm going to tell you anyway. I don't feel bad for him anymore because now he doesn't have to deal with your fucked up shit. No wonder why you ran away from home. They weren't the problem you were. You're right, you don't need my protection because I can't give you the protection you really need. You need fucking protection from yourself."

With that statement, Mateo bumped into Grace's shoulder on his way out to the floor, not bothered by the fact that his shirt was still unbuttoned, gaining validation that he had the last words leaving Grace speechless by the lockers.


	41. Chapter 41: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha yeah hopefully that will get Grace out of the funk she has been in...**

 **kmhappybunny240: Exactly! Grace needs to get through this and move on, become a better version of herself than what she was. **

**CJ/Oddball: Yeeeeahhh, Mateo spoke the truth and sometimes the truth hurts! And I guess you will have to see how Grace reacts to all of it...**

Frankenpumpkin: **Thank you and I appreciate the compliment. I am happy to hear that you like this fic so much :) The GRE is "Graduate Record Examinations" and it is to get into graduate school. Unfortunately I still have to take a standardized test even though I have an engineering degree... like i need to know how to write, read, and do math if I have a degree like that butttt *shrugs shoulders*, just another way for universities to suck money out of you I guess. ANd hahahah I try! Yeah the ten hour shifts are really what kills me... but gotta do it lol.**

 **Sabi2: Haha I am sorry too, but hey things happen you know? And I am happy to hear that you still like it :)**

* * *

Grace was in a horrible mood for her next job that day. She wiped down the bar tables for the fifth time in an hour trying to keep her mind from thinking back to the shop, specifically what Mateo had said to her. For the rest of the shift, the two of them had been unable to work with the other. It got so back that Jimmie had to split them up onto opposite sides of the floor. Mateo complaining that Grace had the side with all the better, specialty projects while he was stuck doing stupid shit like changing oil and rotating tires. Jimmie complained that he had enough of the two of them bitching at each other, acting like children who couldn't share a toy. However, the conversation spiraled again when Mateo pointed out that Grace would make more her shift because those projects costed more, meaning that there was more tip associated with them.

Jimmie then went toe to toe with Mateo and lowered his voice, almost if he was threatening the man that was taller than him by a few inches. He told Mateo that if he started making as much money for him that Grace did than he could work in that area if he wanted to and he would make Grace do the oil changes. Until then, his decision stood as to where everyone was going to be working for during the remainder of the shift. When Jimmie was finished with his conversation Grace started acting cocky, giving the bird to Mateo, which was probably the worst move that she could have made. Even though Jimmie didn't see it, he knew that Grace was doing something to antagonize Mateo. So, even with his conversation with Mateo ended, there was still half of the problem that needed to be disciplined.

He had told her to stop provoking Mateo and everyone else around her. There was truth in Mateo's words, and it wasn't like anyone else couldn't hear since the they were screaming at each other by the lockers. Grace wanted to say something, but Jimmie silenced her saying that if she wasn't careful someone was seriously going to fuck her up. Then, this lead to Grace mouthing off to Jimmie, clearly not listening to the warning saying that someone already had fucked her over, that wasn't anything new. She didn't realize what she said until she cursed herself under her breath, Mateo and Jimmie thinking that it was in regards to the Hispanic, however, Lil' Jon just raised his eyebrows up at Grace, and he shook her head, trying to get out of the comment. Lil' Jon didn't let it go and finally she just gave him a look and shook her head, not offering up any further explanation.

She wanted to keep her personal life just that—personal. Even though her co-workers at the shop were the ones, discounting Barry, that she was closest to in Gotham, it still didn't mean that she liked to share information about herself. Especially since it seemed like she could have taken a knife to Mateo's throat when she first got to work. She did let it sleep one night to Mateo, when the two of them were trading a cigarette back and forth as they laid in bed, told him that she couldn't have kids. Mateo chuckled telling her that he was still going to wear a rubber. He listened to a woman tell him that once, that they would be fine and that was how his daughter came into his life. Grace rolled over in bed that night and looked at the man. Really looked at him.

Grace told him that it was fine, neither of the two of them were pursuing a relationship, but, she wanted him to know. Mateo then matched Grace's position and brushed her hair out of her face saying that he did believe her. That he also could tell that she wasn't ready to tell him the details as to why. He knew that it wasn't something medical, something happened to Grace that gave her the inability to have kids, that much to him was obvious. Then, the two left it at that, never mentioning it again. Grace knew that he was happy that he told her, it formed a newfound trust between the two of them. Not just people who use each other as sex, but someone who gets how hard life can be. She wouldn't go as far as to call Mateo a friend, but he was pretty close to it.

Even after she told Mateo, he never looked at her in a different light and he would never know how much she appreciated that. He didn't try to say sorry or baby her, or even pry into her information. It was almost like the man was just rolling with the punches and Grace needed someone like that in her life at the moment. Something that could let off steam, was fun, and didn't have any strings attached. That was Mateo for her. Granted, as she wiped down the counters again, this time moving to the actual bar, she kept feeling the itch to fight someone.

She knew at the end of the day that Mateo was just trying to do her a favor, that she was the one who asked about the race. He did warn her that there may have been heat associated to it, and she still took the risk. All in all, she knew that he didn't deserve her anger or that she should have pushed him into a corner like she did. She would never place Mateo in a spot where he could jeopardize his chances of getting full custody of his kid. However, that still didn't change the fact that she was trying to shove her rage into a bottle, and the normal patronage at the bar knew it.

There was the usual construction workers who where here after shift, the people who operated on the red light district before shift, probably to get a few in so they could be numb for the rest of the night, alongside some gang members as well. The gang members, even though they weren't flashing it, they were still easy pick out since they were on the younger side, cleaned up from a shower, and may be skirting the age of being legal to drink. Grace never really carded someone unless they looked truly like a kid or acted like one. Usually if they could pay and they weren't too drunk, she would serve them Say what you wanted about that, but, it got her good tips and money was exactly what she needed right now.

Sighing, Grace stopped furiously wiping down the forever-stained counter and looked up assessing the room. She could already see the construction workers laughing and making snide comments at the guy who was new, that probably just joined the crew that week. They were all teasing him to ask Grace out, and the younger kid, probably no more than nineteen, looked at her, caught her eyes and blushed, making all the construction workers burst into a fit of laugher. Those guys never gave Grace any problems, and typically she would go over and converse with them, liking their stereotypical ways. Nevertheless, the gang members in the corner who thought they were all that, decided to play the same game with one of their members.

Grace had never seen these three in here before, but that doesn't mean they haven't been in the same bar. Usually she would work late nights like tonight and most of the patrons were of the blue-collar class, getting a drink to or from work. It hardly ever an activity of a social kind were someone specifically picked this bar to try and flirt. Obviously, the guy that got up from his table didn't read the room, or maybe he didn't notice that Grace wasn't in a mood to be messed with. Maybe in fact, he did notice all of that and just honest to god, didn't care.

The kid had slicked back black hair that reminded Grace of the greasers in the old eighties' movie, and the guy had a fake leather jacket to top off the look, but it was clear to her that he was trying to act bigger than he was. She always found it funny how nowadays gang members dressed just as trendy or hipster-like in relation to the general public. He had tares in his jeans, that were most likely bought that way, and his shoes were still unstained white Jordan's, as if this was the first time that they had ever been warn or taken out of the box. The guy was probably Grace's age, but with how he dressed, he surely did look younger, almost like Barry's age.

"What's your name?" The guy asked, leaning against the counter.

Grace didn't answer him, and that only made the guy more eager to try and capture her attention.

"I asked you a question bitch."

"You know I don't think you will get many girls talking the way that you fucking do you asshole."

"Oooo the pretty girl has a mouth on her. I always liked women who gave a little bit of lip. Always gave the best BJ's."

Grace raised her eyebrows, humor sparkling in her eyes. This jackass didn't just say that to her did he?

"I mean, you have to be good in the bed with that frame. I can just imagine myself squeezing those breasts of yours…its almost as if they remind me of Mount Rushmore and my face should be among them."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Grace leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

If there was a god he surely was punishing her for something today.

"Okay kid, I've seriously had a day and you are testing me right now. I would politely say fuck off, but there is nothing polite about that. So please do us all a favor and seriously fuck off."

The guy looked clearly pissed that Grace wasn't falling for any charms that he thought he may have. Grace dealt with ignorance on a fishing boat for most of her life, guys saying crude comments to her, trying to get her to sleep with them was never ending. Being in a sketchy bar right next to the outskirts of the red-light district, her tough skin had come in handy. Plus, most people don't try to mess with her when she was bartending. She was there to do a job and she kept to herself, never caring about anyone else's business.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you should smile more bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should smile more, you would be prettier if you smiled."

God really was testing her patience today, or maybe lack thereof.

"Well maybe if your dick wasn't so small you wouldn't have to compensate by trying to insult me."

"Bitch do you know who I am?!"

"I don't give a fuck who you are, and I am about three seconds away from kicking your ass outside."

"You make look like a pretty blonde bitch, but I bet you are just a slut in the sheets, opening those legs for just about anyone."

"Is that the best insult you could come up with because I eat those words like they are compliments. I have heard worse things that come out of men's mouths and trust me, you are no man. You're just a boy trying to play dress up."

That was the last straw and the guy reached for her across the counter. Grace knew what he was about to do and shifted backwards towards the wall, so the guy couldn't touch her. She tried to do it as nonchalantly as she could, which ended up pissing the guy off even further. Instead, when the guy launched himself across the counter, since Grace wasn't there to steady himself, his stomach slammed into the edge of the counter and he cursed, working himself up into even more of a fit. However, she never foresaw what was about to happen next, especially since she didn't see they guy walk in. Maybe she was just too preoccupied with this idiot to watch the front door like she should.

The newcomer placed a hand on the harasser's shoulder and simply said, "leave the girl alone. She obviously doesn't want to go out with you or suck your dick like you are implying."

The younger guy turned in the newcomer's grasp and that's when Grace saw his facial features. A little old with crow's feet around his eyes giving away his age, but he seemed put together and well, uncommon for this area. Grace had seen his face before, but she couldn't place it. He obviously didn't fit in, she was sure of that.

"Yeah? What the fuck are you going to do about it old man?" the guy spat into the newcomer's face, giving him a cocky smile.

Instead of saying anything, the older gentleman didn't waste any time at all and cold clocked the idiot without warning. The kid would have stumbled backwards, but he couldn't, his back just turning into the counter, it being the only thing keeping him upright as his nose spouted blood.

"What the fuck was that for?" the guy screamed.

"It's simple: don't treat women like that."

"I'm going to fucking kick your ass—" The guy started to shout, and his two other friends stood up, but just in the nick of time the biggest guy in the construction group stood up.

The rest of the construction workers followed suit. Apparently, they didn't want to get shown up by this older guy, or as Grace liked to think, they were standing up for her. She didn't know it was the latter until the youngest in the construction group stood up and winked at Grace, as if they had her back if anything was about to go down. Maybe having regulars that she joked with wasn't such a bad thing after all, even if they were crass. The three gang members accessed the situation and decided that it would probably be best if they decided to leave.

"I swear to god bitch, I'll get you back for this."

"Sure, sure." Grace mumbled, only half acknowledging them as they left the bar.

The construction workers started to sit down as the commotion calmed down, going back to their silly and stupid conversations as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless, it still left the new guy who came to the bar, and it seemed as if Grace was about to have another fight on her hands. The air seemed to shift as the guy sat down and this was the first time that she was able to really get a good look at him. His hair was slightly slicked back and was cut short, but it wasn't overly done like the gang member's hair where there was too much gel. This guy's hair almost seemed to swoop naturally. He had clean cut facial hair that matched his greying hair, a clear grey fox as most would probably say about the man in front of her. Not only that, but it seemed as if the guy was wearing a high-end, tailored suit. The only reason why Grace could figure that one out because with each curve and contour of the man's body, it seemed as if the fabric just flowed across his skin effortlessly. Almost as it was made just for his body.

Sitting down on the bar stood, the man placed a foot on the metal bar, and Grace was able to get a good look at his shoes that completed the whole ensemble. They looked as if they were made of high end, rich leather. All in all, everything about this guy screamed that he was in the wrong place. Again, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the guy. Maybe she had seen him on tv or something in passing. It wouldn't be the first time where a celebrity tried to slum it on the darkened streets of Gotham.

"Are you just going to keep standing there or are you going to get me something for my trouble, for helping you back out there?"

"And they said chivalry isn't dead," Grace sarcastically laughed, reaching behind her for some whiskey, not bothering to look at the label.

"You're not going to ask what I want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want the whiskey I just poured for you, whiskey or—"

"Let me guess, whiskey?"

"No, I was actually gonna say wine, but I mean if you really want the whiskey I'll give it to you," Grace deadpanned and waited for the guy to smile.

When he did he started to laugh, causing Grace to snort and actually pour him a drink.

"You're funny I'll give you that."

"Thanks, but I really don't need your validation," Grace said with a sigh.

There was nothing hurtful or deeming in the way she said it, it was almost as if she said it like it was a known history fact.

"I don't doubt that you can, especially judging from those knuckles of yours," the guy spoke and then looked away, as if he caught Grace in a lie as he took a sip of the drink.

It took everything in Grace not to look down at her damaged hands, but she still did so anyway. She told herself that it was just because she needed to see where she was going to screw the cap back onto the bottle. They did have those special pouring mechanisms; however, Grace was always partial to the old fashioned way of filling a glass and calling it good. Grace watches as the man finishes his drink quickly and then places it back on the counter.

"That was good, do you mind getting me another one?"

Grace didn't hesitate. If a man was dressed like he was, she had no down in her mind that he could pay for as many drinks as he wanted. Or, he would at least put them on his credit card if he was in debt. However, as Grace handing him his second glass, curiosity got the better of her.

"So, I gotta ask, what the hell is someone like the likes of you doing on this side of town?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Dude, rule number one, never go to the loan sharks home base, always make them come to you. The more public the better. That's street smarts 101 and I have a feeling if this was an actual test you would fail."

The older gentleman started to laugh into his drink, "I'm not here for that, but I do appreciate the heads up."

"Yeah, well that advice ain't free," Grace said, feeling adventurous.

When the guy looked at her, she jutted her thumb behind her, clearly pointing to the sign that read: _Don't forget to tip your bartender._

"You're a trip, you know that? I bet you make your boyfriend or husband a happy man." The guy shook his head, trying to keep his humor at bay.

Grace didn't think much of it, but it seemed as if this guy had an easy, suave feeling around him. Maybe it was because he looked like the type who could be the center of a party, or whatever it was, but it made talking easy.

"Are you hitting on me?" Grace laughed, humor back in her eyes.

The man in front of her just smiled returning to his whiskey, taking long sips on the liquid.

"You know, I would probably make them happy if I had one."

"I'm sorry, are you gay? I just assume—"

Grace held up her hand and told the guy not to worry about it, also clearing the air that she wasn't but happy that someone who dressed like he did would even bother to include the LGBT community. Some time passed since Grace corrected the guy, and she went back to take the last round for the construction workers. She filled their orders and they paid up, and she started to count the money at the register as the older gentleman started to speak again.

"I thought you were seeing someone," the guy spoke out loud, swirling the last of the liquid in his glass, staring at it.

"What makes you say that?" Grace replied, not thinking much of about the question.

"Nothin'. Just heard that you may be with a merman or something to that nature."

Grace stilled, and it felt like she was rooted on the spot. Ice filled her veins and she could hear her heart rate start to accelerate. However, when the guy gently placed his glass on the counter and scooted out his chair, Grace was able to find her words again.

"Get the fuck out of my bar," she said with a clear venom-filled sound.

"Look, I don't want to cause you harm or anything to that nature. I just want to point out that with how defensive you are being right now, it really seems if at least you know the guy."

"Whether I know him or not, is no business of yours. I have no clue what the hell you are talking about. Get the fuck out of my bar before I call the cops on you for just attacking that kid earlier."

"It is my business," Grace scoffed and the guy tried again, "I just need to talk to him. If you know where he may be, it would be a great help to me if you could get me an address. I could pay you for your troubles if you would like."

The only thing that angered Grace more in this moment wasn't about the talk of the allusive Aquaman, but instead, how this guy thinks that he could just buy her. She may hate Arthur, but Grace wasn't about to snitch to anyone about Atlantis and their secret society. Even miles and miles away from the shores of Alaska, here she was in a big city, and still she couldn't get away from Arthur, or people talking about him.

"I have no clue, again, who the fuck you are talking about."

"I know you know otherwise, Grace."

Grace stilled. How the hell did this guy know her name? He got up and came close to the register, but instead of backing up like every bone and muscle in her body wanted her to do, Grace stayed rooted in her position. The guy reached into his jacket pocket and Grace started to tremble, was he about to threaten to shoot her with a gun if she didn't comply with his request? A million different things and situations ran through her head, but none of them contained the scene that played out in front of her. When the guy removed his hand from his pocket, what was left in it was a simple card, a business card.

Sighing, the guy slid the card closer to Grace but kept his hand on it, "If you can remember something please don't hesitate to call me, day or night."

With that, the guy tugged on his suit jacket and walked out of the bar, the anticipation killing Grace. She wanted to know who that guy was. She knew that she shouldn't have picked up the card, or maybe should have just thrown it directly into the trash. Anything would have been better than actually having the realization of who that guy was—and she did see him on the television screen. If the big W on the card wasn't a good enough giveaway, the name staring back at her was.

It was Bruce fucking Wayne. Bruce fucking Wayne was in Grace's bar, and he knew who she was. The real, and only question left, was why did Bruce Wayne want Arthur's location, and what did it have to do with her?


	42. Chapter 42: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: Heheh yep! The plot thickens with Bruce finally showing his face. And oh, don't worry... trust me, all i can say is that the plot surely does thicken. **

**BlueBloodSVUOrder: Thank you! Here is your next update :)**

 **CJ/OddBall: Hehe yep! I figured that everyone would be like "omg finally Bruce," and I wanted to give him some justice as I wrote about his appearance and Grace's first impressions of him. And ooo are you in for a treat... that is all I am going to say about "he-who-Grace-doesn't-want-to-talk-about"**

 **Arkytior's Song: Yeeee! I am happy to hear that you loved it so much, and hehehehe, finally, the plot, it thickens!**

 **Sabi2: That it does, and if I may ask, overly descriptive, how? Like too much into the daily, random tasks or? Asking because i want to grow as a writer lol. But please... be gentle...**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thank you :)**

 **Frakenpumpkin: Hahaha thank you :) I appreciate that sentiment.**

 **Daryl's Lady: Hehehe, you are in for a fun surprise, that is all I am going to say!**

* * *

Holy fuck. Not even holy shit was enough to covey the feeling that was going through Grace's mind. Even after she closed up the bar for the night she still awestruck, the feelings still unable to leave. She met someone who was a celebrity. Hell, he was more important than a celebrity in Gotham. He was Bruce Fucking Wayne. She just couldn't get over the fact that he was in her bar. Picking up her motorcycle helmet and humming to herself, her nerves felt like they were buzzing so loudly they were vibrating. It was as if she had such a news that she needed to tell someone about it, but she didn't know who. After locking the front door to the bar, Grace uncharacteristically skipped to her bike. She skipped. As if she was a child playing hopscotch.

Yeah, the wealthy man wanted information out of her that she would deny until she was dead, but still. Who would have thought that someone of her status would ever meet someone as important as Bruce Wayne? As Grace mounted her bike, she ignored the wolf whistles that accompanied the action by the drunk men across the street. Usually she would flip them off, but instead, she paid no attention to them. She was in a bad mood at the beginning of the night, but things started to clear and brighten up. Starting up her bike, Grace started to merge onto the street, being a good Samaritan and even using her directional to do so. Deciding that it was as good as night as any, Grace elected to drive around the city before heading home.

She needed to burn off some of this energy before she went home and tried to study. She found that her most calming moments in Gotham came from when she was riding her bike. It was always an adventure to ride it, even when she was just going up the street. Eventually, she turned onto the main drag, a tourist destination filled with over priced goods and expensive restaurants that majority of the people who lived here never went to. It was the one place in Gotham that most crime didn't touch. Yes, there was petty theft, but in order to keep bringing money, or at least the show of it from politics coming into the city, there were deals that were made. Grace came to a stop light on the main strip and pulled up to the white line.

She relaxed and watched as the tourists laughed and joked with each other, seeming as if their lives were put together with no worries. Grace's attention was misplaced when she saw that a patrol car rolled up next to her. It wasn't unusual that they did so, but she held her breath. She knew that her description was still out there from that race. Her only saving grace being that she didn't tuck her hair into her helmet this time. Instead, she just plopped it on top of her head, never dealing with the blue strands that peaked out from under the helmet. Her hair was a harsh contrast against all of the black she wore. She could feel the cops' eyes on her, and they were probably trying to see if her description fit any profile.

The light turned green and Grace eased herself out into the intersection slowly, maintaining the speed limit. If she didn't give them any reason to pull her over, she may have a chance to get out of this one. She wasn't planning on it, but the next available right turn that she could make, Grace took it. Cops made her antsy, and rightfully so. Especially here in Gotham, where they only worked for whoever could slide them the biggest paycheck. Most of them worked under the Joker's reign, but sometimes they had other ideas on their agenda. Plus, with Superman gone, Grace didn't want to take any chances. So, she drove down a different path, which led to the bay. She didn't know why, and it was a little out of the way, being that it was in the exact opposite direction that she was intending to go, but Grace found herself traveling to the coffee shop that Barry worked at, even though she told him that she wouldn't be able to see him tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Grace could smell the polluted waters filled with decaying fish that the bay brought in. She had always liked eating fish, but she sure as hell wouldn't be eating anything that came out of the Gotham harbor. She tried to push the thought of the large body of water out of her head, but she found that for whatever reason, maybe because it was because of her good mood, she seemed that she could tolerate it better. She let the feeling flow through her, trying to dissipate her anxious thoughts that she usually had. However, as Grace came to the front of the shop, it seemed as if everyone had gone home for the night. There were no lights on except those that were there for mere purposes of security. It also seemed as if the shop was already fixed up, minus a few things of broken glass.

Grace started to turn away, cutting across the street to the other side to make sure she isn't incorrectly driving on the wrong side of the round as she turned. However, as she did so, she noticed on the corner of the opposite side, there was a small corner convenience store still open, its lights sticking out on a darken street, where its twenty-four-hour open sign flickered as the lights seemed to be going out on it. Nevertheless, that wasn't what caught Grace's attention. What really caught her attention was that she was a witness to a robbery that was taking place. There was a masked man pointed a loaded gun at the store clerk, ushering the cashier to give him money. The man looked startled as if he never expected this to happen to him even though he lived in Gotham.

Grace was going to be ignorant about the matter, witnesses who talked in this city never did well. No one liked a snitch, no matter what the circumstances were. As she started to turn away, not about to bother with the scene, it seemed that fate had other intentions. Of course, it was her luck that as she was about to speed away, never giving another thought about the robbery, she noticed a familiar face in the store, probably grabbing something quick to eat after a long shift. Barry. It was freaking Barry of all people in the store. Cursing, Grace didn't have any other options now. If the kid couldn't fight against the frat guys, there was no way in hell that he would be able to defeat a guy with a gun. So, the blonde throttled her bike and sped across the median, hoping to get into the store and deal with issues before the assailant decided to use his gun on someone.

* * *

Everything happens in the blink of an eye. At least, that is what Grace felt like at least. That, or everything happened in slow motion that it felt quick. As she crossed the street, going as fast as possible, Grace watched the whole thing unfold. One moment, Barry is on the other end of the store, and then next, just as the sound of a gun going off rings out, Barry has the assailant's hand up in the air, and the gun is pointed to the ceiling. It doesn't stop there, and in a breath, Barry knocked the gun out of the guy's hand. The two of them, Barry and the robber, both look at each other with equal amounts of disbelief in their eyes. Not wanting to stick around after a heist gone wrong, the man started to run out of the convenience store as fast as he could.

Barry looked right and then left, finally landing his eyes on the clerk, who was as in shock as everyone else seemed to be. Grace looked and saw that Barry's clothes seemed to be smoldering and still, she was unable to process how he was able to move that quickly. Granted, there was no time to think about that, as sirens started to sound off, clearly getting closer. Another problem with Gotham was that they would take anyone down to the station and cuff them, guilty or not. As long as they had a warm body to lock up, they would and that wasn't going to happen to Barry, not on Grace's watch. Again, Gotham turned even more into a shithole once the flying metahuman died, even though he never really serviced Gotham the way that Batman did.

Pulling up her bike and mounting the curb, just as the door swung open with a distraught Barry, Grace shoved up her eye protection and looked at her friend.

"What are you waiting for, get on!" Grace yelled at Barry, making him start moving again after he stilled.

Barry doesn't hesitate, especially when he realized that Grace was the one who was yelling orders at him. He jumped on the back of her bike, and Grace started to jolt off, causing Barry to wrap his arms around Grace's waist as if he was holding on for dear life.

Over the roar of the engine, Grace gave Barry some more instructions, "There is a helmet to the side, I suggest you put that on or we really will be pulled over!"

Barry nodded his head, and Grace just assumed that he was doing what she told him to do. Barry awkwardly felt down the side of a bike as if he was a teen that could touch his girlfriends' breasts for the first time, over the bra. He fumbled with the clasp of the helmet, one that was open faced and not as expensive or cool as Grace's matte black total face covered one. Without warning Barry, she started to weave in and out of traffic, going in the opposite direction that the sirens seemed to come from. Even in the middle of the night, or should really be stated the early morning hours, this city was like New York, it never slept. Crime was just starting to get going in these hours and there were many more to play with.

Finally, after what seemed like a long ride, which was just up from the coffee shop a few blocks, Grace pulled over to the side, put her bike in park and shifted her weight backwards, letting Barry know that it was okay to let go of her. Barry took a moment as he tried to pry his shaking limbs from her torso. However, before he let go, he saw that dull, red neon lights spelling out "Marchese's" and on the side window, the standard open twenty-four-hour sign. Grace had clearly taken them to a late-night diner, the question was why.

"I've learned that the best place to hide, is one that is in plain sight," Grace sighed.

Barry finally got off the back of her bike, almost falling on his face when he did so. Grace on the other hand, easily, in one fluid motion, dismounted the bike and took her helmet off, shaking her hair out. Barry watched, and he struggled to get the clip undone with his. He became disgruntled with it and eventually just slipped off the helmet with force. Grace raised her eyebrows at him from the action but didn't say anything about it to him. He then scrambled to hand the helmet back to Grace and immediate think about where to run off next. However, Grace had other plans. She refused to take the helmet and instead, she placed her hand on his wrist, making it so he couldn't go anywhere.

"You, me," Grace pointed between the two of them, "we need to talk."

"It isn't anything, I'll be fine, don't want to get in the way just—"

"Barry." Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I've had a hell of a day, and I don't know about you, but I could at least use a bite to eat."

Barry for once in his life didn't say anything and instead, he just nodded his head. Grace gave him a simple look and released his wrist, trusting that he wouldn't run off. She entered the diner first and held the door open for Barry, in which, he followed behind and picked out a corner booth table to sit in and lie low for the time being. Knowing that this was going to take a while.

* * *

"So, you're telling me here that you can fun really fast to the point that lightning spouts from you?"

Grace took a sip of her coffee as she watched Barry stuff his face with food. With a mouth full of breakfast, he replied.

"Kinda, I mean, really I just run really fast and push people out of the way. It just always seems that my clothes have to suffer because of it," the brunet gestured to his semi-burnt clothes.

The blonde started to laugh at the nonchalantness that Barry was displaying about his clothes. But for the first time since they met, Grace looked at Barry. Really looked at him and noticed the little things about him. How his positive attitude seemed to hum through the rest of his body, how he seemed to be a sugar-filled college student, with one that had a disheveled appearance.

"You know, you seem very forthcoming with this information here. Most, I feel, would try to fight it."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"I know hat we kinda just met and all but personally I feel like we were instant friends. I can tell that you went through some crap and still you have the confidence to push through. Confidence that I am envious of. You're the closest friend I got, and quiet frankly, I trust you. I know you wouldn't try to outwardly hurt me, that is why I am telling you."

Grace gave up a small smile, and looked out the window, taking another sip of her coffee. She felt her heart warm at the compliments that Barry awarded her with. It was uncalled for, yet, she still received them. If only he knew that she wasn't as great as he thought she was. But, Barry may run fast, but that wasn't his greatest super power. His greatest one was always being able to make the mood lighter, be the positive light and beacon of hope in such a dreary and unforgiving city.

"Are you sure you aren't getting any food; this stuff is great!" Barry exclaimed, finishing the rest of his pancakes and taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Nah, I'm okay, the coffee will be it for me."

Barry gave her a look and extended a piece of bacon towards Grace. She rolled her eyes and took it, eating it and giving him a look as if to ask if he was happy. He just smiled back as if he was pleased with himself.

"That is why you are so gloomy all the time, you know that right?"

"What is?"

"You clearly don't have enough food or sugar in your system."

"Hah, is that what it is? I don't have enough sugar?"

"You know, I may have a fast metabolism, but everyone always seems happier when they have sugar. I know this is coming from a human dumpster, but still."

"At least now I know where all your money goes," Grace laughed, stealing some more bacon from Barry's plate.

He mushed his face into a displeased look, "I thought you said you weren't hungry. Don't go stealing all my bacon now."

Grace held up her hands as if she was innocent, "Don't worry that is my last one. I had two and you can have one. I mean I just had to help you out, you know? You can't just have one piece of bacon, its like lays potato chips. There literal slogan is _'you can't have just one.'_ Bacon is like that too."

"I learned something about you today Grace."

"Yeah?"

"You must really like potato chips and bacon," Barry started to laugh, and Grace rolled her eyes, wadding up the paper that Barry's straw came in and throwing it at the kid.

The two started to laugh at their antics, acting like college students that were coming home from a late night of drinking. Just enjoying their time together with no responsibilities. It is what university should be: all the fun of being an adult with none of the responsibilities. However, the feeling didn't last long as their conversation died down, and Grace started to ask more serious questions once again.

"So, how did you get your powers?"

Barry paused and stopped chewing his food. He looked around the diner, just to make sure that they were still the only two in the diner and that the waitstaff was still in the back kitchen. Grace knew that he was just being cautious, however, she specifically picked this diner for a reason. She had come here a few times and she realized that around these hours, the staff tries to keep to themselves. The only people that typically come here in the hours that Grace and Barry were visiting were ones that good people never wanted to associate with. The people that came here during these hours meant business, so she knew that the waitstaff wouldn't pay them any mind and would want to be as far away from them as possible.

Barry lowered his voice and proceeded to tell his story, "I was working late one night in one of the criminal justice forensic labs and it was storming really hard outside. There was a leak in the roof and so there was water on the floor. When I got up to go test something, I slipped and fell, those chemicals that I had in my hand splashed all over me. Not only that, but when I fell I also knocked down a shelf of other chemicals that all seemed to mix together when they fell on top of me. Granted when I finally got the shelf off of me and stood u, I thought the rest of my problems were over. I headed over to the safety shower to wash over the chemicals, but what I didn't notice was that when I knocked off the shelf, it exposed a window that was upwards towards the leaky roof. And well…"

"And well what?"

Barry let out a deep breath that it seemed he had been holding as he was forcing out his words.

"Well, a lightning bolt from the storm above strayed away and it hit just at the right time, breaking through the window with force and electrocuting me in a puddle of randomly mixed chemicals."

Grace placed a hand over her mouth, not thinking that this would be the way that Barry got his powers. She couldn't imagine the type of pain one felt if they were struck by lightning. Or, if they even felt pain with that high of a voltage, she was sure it would just fry some nerve endings. Even if that was surprising, with everything that happened to Barry in that moment, the odds of that happening successfully were so low that Grace couldn't but fathom that Barry was somehow chosen to carry on with this burden.

"Hopefully with you being able to run as fast as you can, you aren't as clumsy as you were," Grace said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"In all honesty, it probably has made me even more clumsy."

Grace chuckled, but then she thought of something that was weighing on her mind from before.

"If you can move as fast as you can, why did you let those frat guys beat you up like that?"

Barry touched his sore eye, and looked up at Grace, giving her a simple answer.

"Even with the powers, if that is what you want to call them, like the ones that I have, it isn't like I am going to be the next Superman, nor do I really want to be. At least, I don't think I want to be… I mean, I don't even know how to fight. Like I said before I just push people and that seems to work. I just, I don't feel right using my powers to get ahead in life because that wouldn't be fair to anyone else."

"Well, Mr. Allen, that is very honorable of you. You know, you really are a good man."

"I thought you said that I was a kid…"

"Sorry, my mistake," Grace said, rolling her eyes, a smile plastered to her face.

"Guess it is a good think though."

"What is?"

"That I don't know anyone else with powers. Superman is dead and who the hell knows with Batman. I'm sure as hell not going to go around the dark streets of Gotham trying to find him. I'm not that brave, trust me."

Grace clenched her jaw and nodded her head, debating what she was going to say next. Barry was honest with her, so maybe it was time for her to be honest with him.

"You're not alone."

Barry cocked his head to the side like a golden retriever, "What do you mean?"

"There are more people with special powers or abilities out there, they just don't want to let the world know that they have them. Not everyone wants to be a superhero."

"Ha ha, very funny Grace. You talk as if you are one of these people, or that you know some people that are."

Grace, losing all humor in her face, held a serious composure about her. Letting Barry know that she wasn't fooling around, wasn't pulling his let.

"Have I ever lied to you, Barry?"

Barry thought it over, and he realized that maybe Grace skirted around the truth but never told him a direct lie.

"There is no way… no it, you, it can't be…"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Grace tried to concentrate as much as she possibly could on the little amount of coffee she had left in her mug. She placed her hand over the mug and tried to coax the dark bean juice out of the container. All the while, thinking that Mera was right, she really did need to practice with her abilities. However, that's when Grace felt the warm liquid hit her finger and that was when she opened her eyes. She had created a swirling, hollow ball, like the one she did when she was trying to protect herself, Egil, and Trenton from their impending doom of an oxygen-less world.

Grace would have lost her composure if she didn't look away from Barry's face. He looked as if he was a child on Christmas morning seeing all the presents under the tree. His mouth was so open that he could probably catch flies with it. But, with her next breath, Grace relaxed and let the blob of coffee plop back into the mug, and some of it splashed out onto the table. She used a napkin to clean up the spill, all the while listening to the rush of words that started to fly out of Barry's mouth.

"Dude, why are we talking about me being a superhero? Like hell you can manipulate water, liquids? I don't know but man like you should be—"

"I tried being a hero once, and let me tell you, that life isn't as cracked up as people think it is. The ones you love always seem to suffer the most when you try to act like a hero when you clearly aren't meant to be one."

However, once the words were said, Grace couldn't take them back. She started to mentally kick herself when she realized what she said. She was giving Barry access to her past and that was something she told herself she would never allow anyone to get close to. Barry caught onto Grace's unusual slip too, and so the two of them just stared at each other. Treading lightly, Barry decided that he could ask some questions about Grace too, that this shouldn't just be a one-sided conversation about his powers anymore.

"Is that what the scars on your hands are from?" Barry asked.

Grace turned her hands over on the table to display her scars and she looked at them, her skin having healed over them a while ago, looking at the clear, destructive path of a robe against her flesh.

"Something like that. I was trying to be a hero before even realizing that I had powers," she chuckled nervously, not knowing why she was allowing Barry to ask these questions, let alone letting herself answer them.

"So… what happened… then… when…"

"I tried to save a man's life from going overboard on a crabbing vessel on the bearing sea… around Alaska. Granted, that wasn't the type of fishing I was used to, or am. I am still not used to crabbing. I typically went out each season with my uncle and father, and then just my uncle when my father passed. We were Pollock fishermen, and well my uncle, non-biological mind you, is one hell of a skipper. Which is basically what we call a captain of the boat," Grace said in a rush of words, clearly oversharing in hopes that Barry doesn't ask any more questions.

"Then, if that is before your powers, then what happened when you found out that you had powers to do something and—"

"That, my friend, is a story for another day. Presumably a story where I am really _really_ drunk. However, I will say that I had no idea but the powers were with me the entire time, since I was born. As cliché as it sounds. I had no coming of age story like you did. I was born with mine."

With that, the two remain silent. Grace tried to look anywhere but at Barry. She again was open about herself with the kid in front of her. Hell, she just hoped that the FBI, CIA or some other government agency never recruited him because she was sure that the most hardened of criminals would spill their secrets to a face like Barry's. For whatever reason, she just trusted him and the last person she had this feeling with, ended up betraying her on all accounts. Grumbling, whether or not he noticed Grace's own existential crisis or not, Barry started to complain taking Grace out of her self-destructive thoughts.

"Superheros also need these bomb-ass, cool-lloking suits and I have zero idea or even knowledge when it comes to sowing. All these movies show these guys building their own suits but newsflash, home ec hasn't been in schools for years, and the other thing is, where do they get all that money to do test trials and then the real thing looks so amazing. Like movies just put unrealistic expectations on making a suit. Like no joke that what really makes me angry. Plus, if I made one I would have to make a new one each time since like this stupid electrical charge I make when I run fries all my clothes like—"

"Barry, that's it."

"What? I thought we were both in agree-ance that it would be rough to be a superhero and tha—"

Looking at Barry, Grace gave him her answer.

"That is beside the point. I have an answer to a bigger problem here. Call it fixing your clothes issue with another. Two birds, one stone kind of thing."

"You have my full attention, enlighten me here," Barry stated and pulled up his feet sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"I mean exactly that. I know you want to be a superhero, I can see it in your face even if your words aren't matching up. I mean who wouldn't want to try it out. Anyway, I'm going to help you out. Plus, if you do this whole superhero thing, I don't mind being a sidekick, that is more up my speed anyway. I'll be your backroom agent, let you know when things are getting too dicey or something."

"Grace, I still don't know what you are talking about here."

"Barry, I may just be an engineering student, but I already have damn good skills as a mechanic. What I am trying to say, is that if you really want to try it out, and do it right, I'll help you make a suit for your abilities. Plus, the other stone part is that this could probably be used as our Stats project… just saying."

"Wait What?"

"Exactly. You get a suit, and _we_ get a project. We can do our project based on lightning and how it affects its surroundings or some shit. Like, for instance, if it hits a person," Grace gestured to Barry's figure, "what are the stats that they will survive and what it would take to like improve their odds of survival or some crap."

Barry started to stutter, never getting one word out edgewise, and eventually, Grace just extends her hand across the table to shake. Barry looks at it, and he clasps his clammy hand into Grace, the blonde dismissing the sweat and speaking to cement the idea.

"Okay then, partner. Let's get started."

* * *

Grace paid for the both of them at the cash register and left a decent sized tip. It was always from her waitress-ing days that she knew how hard it was to get by sometimes, and every little bit always helped. She knew that she shouldn't be giving her money away like that, given that she had none, but, still, call it doing the right thing. Barry was waiting outside, Grace kicked him out there when she was getting annoyed at the two of them going back and forth about who was going to pay for the meal. Grace finally told Barry to shove a sock in it and told him that he was going to be paying for most of the components to his suit, so he should save up while he could because she wasn't going to half ass it. After paying, Grace put a toothpick in her mouth and exited the diner. She watched as Barry rocked back and forth on his feet, gripping onto the helmet that Grace had loaned him.

"How did you even find me earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said that you had work and couldn't stop by the coffee shop tonight."

Grace pondered her thoughts, and with everything else that had happened, she forgot to tell Barry the reason why she sought out his company in the first place.

"I did work, but I was taking a drive and found myself wanting to tell you something."

"Which was?"

"Oh, just the fact that I met Bruce Fucking Wayne tonight."

"Wait, what the fuck?"

Grace started to laugh, both on the account of hearing the general shock from Barry's voice, and the fact that he sounded like a kid who just said their first curse word—ever. Or, maybe it was just the fact that she had never heard the brunet curse before.

"Yeah, he just came into the bar, had a few whiskeys."

"Like no offense by why would he go to such a shitty bar? Did you ever figured out what he wanted?"

Grace stilled, but smoothly recovered, "No freaking idea."

The two shared in the same tonal laughter, but it soon died out, neither of them wanting their night to end, but knowing that it was slowly ending. Grace knew that she had to get back and study, maybe even get a little bit of sleep.

"You don't hate me?" Barry whispered, causing Grace to become confused.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Since you don't like people like Superman—"

"Yeah, I know I said that I don't like metahumans like Superman, I know. But, we are friends, Barry, and when a friend asks for help, you help them. No questions asked."

Barry gave Grace a huge smile, his fears suddenly vanquished with the blonde's words. Grace teasingly rolled her eyes and flicked her head slightly up, gesturing to the bike. To ask if he wanted a ride home. Barry was about to decline, and Grace knew it, so she stepped in before he could say anything.

"I wasn't giving you a choice here," she scoffed.

Barry just awkwardly laughed and struggled to get on the back of the motorcycle after Grace got on. Grace put her helmet on and waited for Barry to struggle with his own. Grace let him put it on and when he had it on, Grace kicked up the stand, and without warning, took off. Barry had to directly wrap his arms around her waist again, and he muttered to her over the roar of the engine.

"Next time give me a fair warning before you take off!"

Grace just responded by laughing, but evidently had to slow up as the light at the intersection started to turn red.

"You like being on a bike?"

"I have to say that it has its similarities to me running as fast as I can."

"Except for the lightning, right?"

"Yeah, expect for that!" Barry yelled, clearly not really enjoying this ride.

Grace laughed and Barry could feel her do so since he was so close, eliciting a blush from him. He wanted to move his hands away, but Grace placed her hands on top of his, around her waist.

"Keep them there, it doesn't bother me. Last thing I want to happen is for you to fall off. You're the only friend I got here in this city, and I plan to keep you around for a bit longer. You gotta help me at least pass this damn stats class."

It was Barry's turn to laugh, but the light feeling soon left Grace, as the same cops as before pulled up on the opposite side of the light as her bike was on. Meaning, they had a great, direct view of herself. Looking through the dash, she noticed that the cop in the passenger's seat pulled something up on his computer while the other picked up the remote to the radio and started to speak rapidly to dispatch. This happened all the while, the guy in the drivers seat never breaking what Grace would presume, direct eye contact with her, even though he couldn't see her face through the tinted lens of her helmet. Grace started to count, knowing that when this light turned green, she was going to have another race on her hands.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to hold on a bit tighter… I think I am going to have to take you on an adventure with me…"

"What kind of adventure?"

Without answering or without warning, Grace took off immediately as the light turned from red to green. As she passed the cops, she could see their mouths move into a curse, knowing that they had been made. They flipped on their lights and took a sharp corner through the intersection to turn around and follow Grace and Barry as she crossed through busy intersections in downtown Gotham. Her hunch was right, the cops were trying to place her and her bike from the race. She thought she had them fooled with the hair out of her helmet, but then again, it was just her luck that they were finally able to put two and two together. However, the weird thing was, was that the cops were trying to pursue her, and pursue her hard. Typically, Gotham police never bothered so much with someone that was wanted. Especially something as little on the totem pole as street racing was.

She may never know the real reason why she was being hunted like she was, but she wasn't going to stop and find out either. Grace booked it through Gotham with Barry on the back of her bike, as more cops started to join in with the chase, blue and red lights illuminating the city streets and walls with a discounted look of fake artwork being splashed around Gotham from them.


	43. Chapter 43: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I have been away for a while, and as my readers, you all know that unless something crazy is going on, I try to update each week. However, I can't give work as my excuse this time around, because yes, I am still working my crazy hours and I am done studying for my GRE, however, some news touched my family a few weeks ago that was devastating to me. My father was diagnosed with cancer. We have always been closed, but even if we weren't, he is still my dad. I took the time off that I needed from this to make sure that I could adequately process what was happening in my life alongside giving you the story and ending that this fic deserves. So, if you are still here with me, please bear with me if I drop off for a couple of weeks. Granted, and on a brighter note, I am going to try and write more of the outlined for this story this weekend since I have some time off. Thank you all as you have continued with Grace and Arthur's journey with me and I can't wait for the crazy ride we have left in nearing the Justice League Arc.**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny: Haha that she did! And I guess you are just going to have to find out! **

**Sabi2: I am glad :)**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks!**

 **CJ/OddBall: I know! I guess you will just have to continue on the roller coaster! **

**Arkytior's Song: Heheheh yep! Now the training/suit montage can happen!**

 **Frankenpumpkin: I am so happy to hear that you liked the last update! Yes, Arthur will come back. Not this chapter or the next one, but two chapters from now he will have his own very exciting chapter again. He just hasn't had a long stage time yet because I am trying to transition into JL. But he has a big part in JL... when we finally get there LOL.**

* * *

Grace cut through the alleyways that she knew by heart. She kept yelling at Barry for shifting his weight to look backwards at the cops, exposing his face, which she would yell at him for that too. The last thing that they needed right now was him to get profiled on the back of her bike. She really was trying to look out for him. Working in this day and age with a felony for police evasion is no joke, no one would want to hire someone like that. Plus, she wasn't going to be the one responsible for that, because he would also be charged with aiding and abetting no matter if he truly helped or not. Grace told herself that she didn't need that crap on her conscious, when, she just didn't want to have to subject her friend to that.

Finally, Barry does what he is told. He stops moving his weight around on the bike and he faces forward, almost tucking his head into Grace's back. It was uncomfortable, but she could deal with it if it meant that she could get the two of them out of this. She curses under her breath as she sees more cops swing towards her, trying to block her off as she pulls out onto the main road. She slammed onto her breaks, cut the corner almost a little too sharp, and sped back through the alleyways, where it was too narrow for cop cars to follow.

With each passing minute, she knew that her luck was running out, that the cops were trying their best to close her off. For whatever reason, the cops really seemed to want her for this race. It wasn't an unusual one, and it didn't have many deaths and fatalities as most of the other ones. Not only that, but they were going out of their way to find the masked rider, her, who obviously was trying hard not to be found. It all seemed like too big of a coincidence to be nothing. Taking a sharp turn to the left this time, Grace planted her foot onto the ground as she turned, helping to ease the bike into its turn. What looks like a dead end only leads to a smaller alley that couldn't be bigger than Barry's shoulder width.

Barry curled up close to Grace and thought that this is what having a panic induced attack must really felt like. His social anxiety episodes didn't hold a candle to what was going on right now. He didn't even have enough sense to get off the bike and run away, knowing that if he did both him and Grace could get out without a scratch. But, in the face of real, threatening danger like this, his heart was practically beating out of his chest, his legs felt like they were silly putty, and to top it all off, he couldn't seem to think. He was in true fight or flight mode, and all he could do was think to latch onto Grace for dear life and hope that she got the two of them out of this situation.

But, as soon as they completed the turn, it was news to Barry that he would be getting off Grace's bike. She had yelled at him a few times in his dazed demeanor, but now her words were starting to set in. Frankly, he didn't trust himself enough to get off the bike and be able to walk away, but, as if he knew that this was the best for survival, his body didn't wait for his brain to think about what was going on, he just followed the instructions completely. And here he was, wanting to be a superhero to help people and he could barely keep it together in a car chase. Granted, everyone had to start somewhere, just some origin stories aren't as grand as others.

Without waiting for Barry, Grace yanked her extra helmet out of his hands and attached it to the back of the bike against the holder, where she typically kept it. She revved her engine and was about to speed off, but she realized that with Barry standing there like he was, this was probably the first time in his life that he was trying to outrun the law. It was both cute and endearing all at the same time. So, she knew that she was going to have to give him orders, coach him through a clean getaway. It may be more villainous to run from the cops, but Grace knew that inside each hero is just a villain that had a better moral code.

"Scatter . You need to scatter. Make yourself scarce!" Grace yelled above the roar of the engine.

"What about you!? What are you going to do?"

"I would say don't worry about me, but I know you better than that. I'll be fine. They are more interested in me than they are for you."

"What are those reasons?"

"Another time Barry, another time. Lets just say that they want me for street racing. I promise I'll make it back to give you the details—"

"Pinky promise?"

Grace furrowed her eyebrows as Barry stuck out his pinky. She felt like she was five again with such a trivial thing, but it still warmed her heart. She quickly intertwined her pinky with his, and before pulling it away, she gave him more instructions.

"Make sure to stay under the radar. Don't leave this alley until the second round of cop cars passes through. There are always a few that lag behind, just to check if the criminal circled back around. You should be good with what you're wearing, maybe try to ditch the uniform or put on a hoodie, that will help you blend in. As long as you keep walking and don't stop until you get home, you will be fine. You will get out of this. Just follow my directions. Can you do that?"

Barry nodded his head, and with that confirmation, Grace removed her finger from his. without a second thought, she zoomed passed him, trying to grab the attention of the cops so they would focus on her, instead of her friend. The last thing she hears from Barry, before the start of a very long night was something she hadn't heard from someone in a long time.

"Be Safe."

That might have been the cherry on top, because after that was said to her, it seemed as if every single one of her bad choices were finally starting to catch up with her.

* * *

Grace is thrown into a chair; the vibrant white lights above illuminated the interrogation room to the point where her eyes were starting to water. The cops were clearly trying to manhandle and be belligerent with her, but hey it was some poor, college girl against those in power, what more could she do. The forcefully pulled at her arms, making her uncross them as they chained her to the table. With how they were treating her, she could file for police brutality, but this was Gotham. Such things didn't exist here. The cops were even worse than some of the criminals she was around. Hell, they were a lot dirtier than some of the people that she worked with, and that was saying something. She could even have made a point for when one of the two male cops tried to frisk her for weapons that she clearly didn't have.

He got a little too close to her breasts, almost cupping them over her shirt, not to mention as he grazed other _sensitive_ areas as he just kept reiterating that this was a necessary course of action. Grace wasn't that naïve to think that he was telling the truth, but even if she wasn't the one female cop that was in the holding cell when she was getting frisked wouldn't even look at her. That was a clear giveaway that the cops she was dealing with weren't the ones that you wanted to. They were the scum of the earth, and now, she unfortunately landed right into their hands.

"I am only going to ask you to answer these questions once. We all know that you are that mysterious rider that got away from us the other night. Who would have thought you were a girl," the slimy detective claimed, clearly trying to bait Grace.

However, Grace had enough common sense not to say a word. She had seen enough bad cop shows that you never say anything to them. The only thing you say, well ask for, is a layer. Never talk to the cops.

"You are such a pretty thing, I wonder how you would do in jail. I mean we would of course have to put you in the holding cell, but it looks like our separate male and female ones are filled for the night. I guess that means we would just have to put you directly into GP."

General Population, GP, at least they weren't threatening her with total isolation yet. With Grace's attitude, it was only a matter of time before they started to threaten her with other things. So, she just smiled.

"You have something to say?"

Grace nodded her head and leaned forward, tossing her hair to the side, trying to entice the detective to lean forward as well. Batting her eyes, the man fell for the trick and leaned forward, just close enough to hear Grace whisper something to him. She bit her lip and then proceeded to lick them, teasing the man in front of her. When he shifted in his seat, she knew she had him. She turned and looked directly at him.

"Go to hell, pig," Grace drew back her spit and spat it at the detective, her fluid getting all over his face.

He cursed and wiped his hand down his face just as Grace leaned back into her seat and smirked. She wasn't going to talk, but she wasn't going to make this easy on anyone in the room either. She would rather rot in jail or prison, or wherever they placed her before she would talk. Snitches got Stitches. It didn't take growing up on the streets to learn that. When you start to do illegal activities, that is the first lesson you learn.

The cop chuckled as he shook his head at the blonde, pointing to one of the corners of the room. Grace followed his finger with her gaze and saw a small camera with a blinking red light looking down at her. Trained on her every move.

"I can turn that camera off and do whatever I want in this investigation room, pretty…"

Grace batted her eyelashes at the man, clearly understanding what he was trying to get at. She shifted in her chair, slinking down the back of it just so she could lift her leg. She drew her foot up and rubbed the detective's pant leg under the table. Two could play at that game. It may not be the best thing to do with a cop, but she knew that in Gotham, it was play, or be played and she was going to use everything she had at her disposal to get out of this.

The detective on the other hand, thought he won the lottery with this one. Besides maybe a little bit kinky, with the spitting and probably biting if he got too close, he only saw a dumb blonde that was about to give him everything that he wanted, and more.

"I knew you would like to play along here. I know your type, baby girl."

Everything in Grace was screaming at her to say fuck it, move her foot up and jam her heel into this guy's balls. However, she knew that she had to pay this right. She didn't know what they had on her. Plus, at the very heart of it all, she didn't want Mateo to get wrapped up in this. This group looked like people who would belong to the gang unit, and with Mateo trying to hard to turn over a new leaf, she wasn't about to let him go down for trying to help her make a quick buck. She had a feeling that they were trying to go after the small fish, in order to get to the big fish.

"Well, I am sure that we would have a bunch of fun, but I have to ask, would you mind if I had my one phone call? I promise I won't call anyone important…"

"What would be the fun in that?" The guy reached over and placed his hand over Grace's.

"I just thought, with you being as manly and straightforward, you would at least let me get that phone call."

"Honey, whether we do this now or later, it ain't gonna make much of a difference. If you aren't gonna give me something now I have no problem letting you rot in a holding cell for a while."

"I think it is against the law to restrict me from calling someone who could get in contact with a lawyer…"

"What did you say to me?" The detective clearly picking up on Grace's challenge.

Fuck. Grace's personality got the better of her. Welp. Onto plan B.

"You heard me, you prick."

"Heh, and here I thought you were going to be singing a different tune."

The detective stood up quickly, his metal chair scraping across the floor making a hideous sound. He came over and approached Grace, jamming a hand through her hair at the top of her head and pulling it back—hard. This caused her to look up with him, tears welling in the corner of her eyes, her body reacting to the pain without her consent. In contrast, it seemed that Grace's lucky never did run out, and she was catching a break. The door instantly slammed open and before the detective could release his hand, he was caught in the action of causing Grace physical pain.

The new guy, in a suit and tie that looked like he had bought the ensemble at a department store, complete with the fading and coffee stains, stared down the detective that had the audacity to try and lay a finger on her. The new guy let the door close behind him, leaving the three together. The detective stood up straight and tried to look like he wasn't in violation of anything, even though he clearly was.

"Detective Jones, you're clearly too close to this case. I don't think you will be able to get an adequate and rue statement from this young lady. So, I have to excuse you from this room and—"

"Commissioner Gordon, I—"

"Get the hell out of my interrogation room or I will write you up on plenty of violations that would make you turn in your badge and not get your pension. I don't think you want that now, do you?"

The slimy detective huffed and cursed under his breath as he threw open the door, leaving Grace and this Commissioner Gordon character alone. To Grace, it seemed like this was a shitty version of bad cop, good cop, but for whatever reason, she knew that it was more than that. It honestly seemed that the guy in front of her was the real deal. He wasn't a cop to play with the power high, he was a cop to try and do some good in the world. News flash, he was in Gotham. That was probably why he had grey hair and looked like he was ready to retire even though Grace could see him as a grey fox if he didn't hold this job. He was an attractive man, but, the job and the years of stress really did catch up with the man, making him look a lot older than she presumed he was.

The commissioner took the previous guy's seat, and Grace sat up straight as the new guy started looking through a folder. A folder, as it looked like, something that had just been started. It was thin, and from what Grace could see there were a few questions jotted down alongside a few pictures of her riding on her black bike, in black gear, without anything identifying giving her away. The only thing being that the same bike that was in these pictures was the bike that the cops caught her on. However, with a good enough lawyer, one that she couldn't afford, she would be able to get out of this mess scot-free.

"I would like my phone call now. I also want a lawyer."

"Well, Miss Sanibel, that is your right," the commissioner sighed, "but given that you are a college student with no money, works two jobs that don't pay much… I doubt that you have a lawyer on retainer. So, I am assuming that you would just like a public defender then?"

"You did your homework on me commissioner," Grace faked a smile, "the real question, besides evading the cops, what charges do you have on me?"

"Resisting arrest, public endangerment, obstruction of justice—"

"Wow, really, going to pull that obstruction of justice on me, especially when you have a dead-beat cop that almost felt me up trying to get me in here?"

"I am just hoping that you work with us. I am sure you know that you have a coworker who is a part of one of Gotham's biggest gangs?"

So, Grace was right, they wanted a way into the gang. They knew that she had nothing, but she could lead to Mateo, who was small fry, but he knew people that could get someone in to the middle of things. The problem with that is that someone always found out. She had to get out of here and warn Mateo that they were looking into him—which was nothing new. However, if someone was looking into her, it was just a personal favor. Especially after how she acted the last time she saw him.

"Can I get my phone call now?"

"Miss Sanibel, I highly suggest that you start talking. It is only going to get worse if you don't say anything—"

"I'm not going to talk until I have a lawyer here. Public defender or not. I know my rights and I'm not stupid enough to talk to the cops and I never will."

Running a hand through his balding hair, Gordon flipped the small folder closed and sighed. He took a cheap burner phone out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

"We are high tech now. Don't break that one, you won't get another chance to call someone and just a word of advice, we can see who you call and hear what you talk about."

Grace fingered the phone, and Gordon got up to start pacing the room. He was trying to give her privacy, but also not, all at the same time. She furrowed her eyebrows and flipped open the phone. She didn't know who to call. Benny would kill her if she found out. Egil, there was a chance that he was too busy at the bar to pick up the phone. Mera didn't know how to work hers, Grace wasn't going to get Barry involved, and he would rather go to hell than call Arthur for help. She was about to close the phone as the screen went dark on her since she didn't put in a number, but that was when it dawned on her.

"Hey, I have a card in my back pocket that your guys didn't take from me. Can you fish that out for me?"

Gordon gave her a surprised look and ran through the check list asking if there was anything that would harm him. She answered everything and after a long, awkward moment of him digging into the back pocket of her pants, he found the crumbled-up card that she was talking about. He handed her the fuzzy piece of paper and she opened it in her hands, putting down the phone. Even though the wrinkles were numerous, and the card had seen better days, the number was right there. Crystal clear, light as day.

Haphazardly, she punched the numbers into her phone and waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line. She had to awkwardly shift so she could place the phone up to her ear. She crammed it in the nook of her head and shoulder, hoping for the best since she had limited use of her hands. The other line started to ring, and by the third, Grace was sure that no one was going to pick up. However, finally, after her hope was running thin, a melodic, masculine, British voice sounded on the other end.

"Wayne corporation, Mr. Wayne's personal business cellular, how may I help you?"

"Hi, umm, hi… uhhh, I guess, could you get Mr. Wayne for me?"

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number."

"No, wait!" Grace yelled into the phone tugging against her cuffs, which made the commissioner look at her.

"Wait, please, mister. Mr. Bruce Wayne gave me this card this evening or well yesterday evening… I don't even know what day it is anymore… Anyway, he told me to call this number if I was ever ready to talk, and well, here I am. The only thing is that I am a little tied up right now in a precinct… in one of their interrogation rooms… and I don't have very many other options or people to call so I was hoping—"

"Thank you for calling, Ms. Sanibel. Your request has been noted."

The line went dead. Grace was too shocked to even talk. What the hell did that mean? Her request was noted? That is some next level ghosting bullshit. This was why she never dealt with rich people. They only helped when they needed something from you and damn, now that she was in a pinch, god, how could she have been so stupid? Grace let the phone drop to the table and didn't bother to try and hand it back to the commissioner. He instead leaned over the table and put it back into his pocket for the next person he was going to interrogate. Grace rolled her head back and looked up at the ceiling as Gordon took a seat again. He spoke and asked her a few questions, but grace never paid him any attention. When she thought his talking would never cease, there was a knock on the door, and Grace rolled her head back around to see who was going to come into the room this time.

It was another cop, but it was the woman that she saw before. She gave Grace a quick glance but directed the conversation towards the commissioner. For whatever reason, things seemed to be going better. Grace didn't want to have any hope about things, but at least she would have a few moments alone to herself before she was about to be thrown in jail.

"Commissioner, there is someone on the line for you… I put them on hold."

"What is it? Can't it wait?"

"From what I was hearing, they were asking for you directly. That they wouldn't talk to anyone else. It seemed important."

"Fine, I'll go see what it is about. Miss Sanibel, sit tight."

Grace just raised her chained hands, noting that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere anytime soon. Sighing, she placed her head on the table as she was left alone.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and sitting there had not been kind to Grace. Not being up and about, sitting in one place unmoving, it had made her extremely tired. She had officially crashed. Yawning, all she could think about was that she could have been passed out, comfortable in her bed right now. It was funny how life always seemed to have other plans. Not only that, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to leave any time soon, which put a hindrance to her plans to go back to her bed and sleep. On top of that as well, there was the fact that she was sure that her bike was locked up in some police warehouse for investigation. That only meant that she was going to have to pay a pretty penny to get it out of the compound.

Grace evidently was taken out of her funk when the door to the room opened. She didn't move, but instead, she felt the cuffs against her hands come undone. That is when she lifted her head, seeing he commissioner there. He looked tired, but at the same time, he also looked angry, like he had enough of the day today.

"Sorry Miss Sanibel. It seems as if we have the wrong person. You are free to go."

Grace gave him a weird look, and he just gestured to the door. Grace wasn't going to have them change her mind, so she stood up, letting the commissioner lead the way. Everything was happening so fast to the point where she thought that she was about to start having whiplash. Never in her life had the justice system ever worked for her, and she didn't expect it to start doing something now. It all just felt too easy. Something or someone was clearly behind this and she was going to figure out who. Grace tugged her jacket closer to her body and she looked down as it seemed as if every cop and detective in the precinct stopped what they were doing to watch her leave out of the front doors.

She pushed open the front doors and went down the stairs as quickly as she could. Nevertheless, as she made a left, her answer as to why the justice system was working in her favor was standing right in front of her. One word: Money. There was a nice charter vehicle with tinted windows in front of her. Clearly, someone with money was at the precinct, she just hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. The last detail that she noticed was that on the rims of the wheels, there were clearly marked navy blue "W's" as if there was any doubt who owned the car.

"Ah yes, Miss Sanibel, sorry we couldn't have you released earlier but master Wayne had clear instructions to have you picked up and brought back to the house. I hope you didn't mind having to stay in the precinct a bit longer than necessary, but, with all due respect, I had a feeling you would run off without holding up your end of the deal here."

Grace turned around when she heard the same British voice behind her as she did when the other end of the line, after she called that number, picked up. She took in the figure behind her, up and down, and his dude screamed that he was a butler, or something like it to the Wayne family. Hell, it wouldn't surprise her if they did have a butler with how much money that family had. Taking a deep breath, the blonde knew where this conversation was about to go.

"No offense mister, but if you think I am getting in that car, you are sorely mistaken. I have been manhandled enough today and honestly, I just want to go home and go to bed."

"As appealing as getting well deserved rest sounds, I have to press that you made a deal and since we—"

"I made no deal, if it is any consolation. I simply said called."

"Yes, and said that you were ready to talk, but you were… indisposed as we shall put it," the butler said, motioning to the police building behind her.

"Yeah well, I am not feeling it anymore."

Grace turned away and walked down the rest of the stairs but stopped when the guy started talking to her again. This time, catching her attention with the topic.

"That is too bad, I am sure that your bike will be missing you, but with something that unique built by hand, I am sure it will fetch a pretty penny at an auction somewhere."

Turning around, the blonde walked back towards the British man and stepped up to the same level of stairs he was on so they were on equal footing.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

"Master Wayne requests your presence. He also wanted me to clarify that you owed him after clearing your charges and getting that arrest taken off of your records just now. That isn't something people like doing for free. Especially in this town."

"You can tell _Mr._ Wayne that I had that all taken care of I had a plan."

"Did you now? Is that why you called us? Was that all a part of the plan?"

Shaking her head, Grace wasn't about to fall for this.

"Nah, I'm not doing this. Especially not with you Mr. Butler man. I will be on my way. Chip Chip Cheerio and good day to you sir as I am sure they say that across the pond."

"You can call me Alfred, miss. Also, I would assume great many of my kinfolk would take offense by that stereotype, just as you American's don't like being called ignorant. I was recommended to tell you, that if you presumed to be troublesome that Master Wayne has your bike. He paid for it and took it out of the police warehouse for open investigation. I highly suggest getting in the car, _Miss_ Sanibel."

"That fucking son of a bitch, of course he did… Money really does get you everything you want in this damn city, doesn't it?"

"Everything has a price, Miss Sanibel. You just have to figure out what that is for each person, but eventually, everyone has a price."

"You got any fucking snacks in this thing, Alfred?"

"We have a fine assortment of wines and—"

"No I don't think so," Grace said, getting into the back of the vehicle with the door Alfred held open for her, "Take me to go get a cheeseburger. After all, every prisoner on death row gets a last meal, so before high society decides to kill me, I would like to eat something that assaults my taste buds with heavenly, artery clogging grease."

Alfred closed the door and got in on the driver's side. He looked at Grace through the rear view mirror, humor written in his eyes.

"You strike a hard bargain here Miss Sanibel, but I can see what we can do."

"Thanks, Alfred, you the real MVP here. However, one last thing, stop calling me Miss Sanibel, you make it sound like I'm a fucking eighty-year-old woman. Call me Grace."


	44. Chapter 44: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back bitches! *screams* Hopefully you guys had a great Fourth of July (If you celebrate it) and I know that I have been away for a while, but honestly, I didn't know what to write for this Fic. I hit a major road block and then per usual, I have been working too much. HOWEVER. I am back so hopefully we can get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny: Hahah yeah, this chapter with Bruce and Grace, I had a bit of fun writing it, tbh. LOL Gordon is honestly the true MVP of like all the DC issues presented in Gotham. Also, thank you for your support in regards to my family. **

**Love. Fiction. 2019: Thank you, and don't worry. They will. In the slow burn, building up to it, but i have a plan, it just may take a minute and a half to get there LOL.**

 **Sabi2: Yes, it is, thank you for asking. It is just a stressful time, if you know what I mean. I know that a lot of people go through something similar, but you never really think that it will ever apply to you. Anyway, yes the big set-up. Honestly, I finally figured out where this is semi-going to go, but eventually we will see Arthur and Grace reunite.**

 **Frankenpumpkin: Thank you for your kind words and I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, I don't remember if I told you this or not, but I love the username. Halloween is my favorite holiday so your username makes me smile LOL**

* * *

Grace looked out the window as she chewed the last of the burger. She balled up the paper and fry carton and placed it in the paper take out bag. She chewed slowly, making sure that she didn't have to make any sort of small talk with the man who was giving her a ride to wherever Bruce Wayne was. If she had to take a guess, especially since they had just come outside of the city were all the expensive villas and houses reside, they may be going to the private Wayne manner. Grace would have once been happy to see the type of house the richest of the rich lived in, but right now, the closer they got, the more it felt like she was walking into a trap. She wasn't always completely paranoid like she was being now, but after the police station, she couldn't afford to take any more chances.

However, the villas started to grow smaller into the distance as trees started to flood her view as they passed by. They became deeper and denser and that is when she confirmed that she was, indeed, going to Bruce's residence. She saw the news reports and read a few to pass the time. They all explained the surreal-ness of going out to the expensive suburbs, through a thick forest, and finally to end up at a luxurious mansion. The road started to climb as it wrapped around the edge of the cliff. Grace was in awe of the landscape around her, but she tried to make sure that she didn't have anything written on her face that would give it away.

Granted, she couldn't fool Alfred. He smiled to himself seeing Grace's face light up, taking in her surroundings. He knew that if she felt like this about the forest outside, he hoped he would catch a glimmer of her face from the inside of the manner. Nevertheless, she may even surprise him more and notice the one thing that is missing from the house. He did enjoy hearing her demands for a cheeseburger and then Alfred proceeded to watch her devour the said morsel as if she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks—and maybe she hadn't. But, it wasn't his job to look after the young woman, and by the looks of it, he knew that she could take care of herself. What she was looking for in life wasn't someone to come save her, but to stand next to her side. Alfred, in his old age, always wondered how people were going to end up and who with. That was why he worried so much about Master Bruce—he still didn't have a clear answer on either of those two questions regarding him.

An audible gasp escaped her lips when the Wayne mansion came into view. There was living in luxury and then there was this. The blonde couldn't help to wonder if this was how all the other 1% of the rich lived as well. It was probably as impressive, if not more so than this. Pictures that she had seen in magazines or quick snapshots on the tv didn't do this mansion justice. Grace didn't wait for Alfred to open her door, and instead she got out on the gravel path and instead just twirled around. The rest of the landscaping and gardens were just as impressive. It was like a medieval castle in Europe just waiting to be explored. Grace imagined that there were probably a few dozen hidden passageways that she wouldn't mind getting lost in and exploring.

Her child-like tendencies started to shine through as she was starting to get giddy with the sense of adventure. She knew that Bruce grew up in the house as well, what fun he must had had. The blonde smiled to herself thinking about running through the halls as a young child, ready to dream up any sort of possibility of playfulness as she went from room to room. This was the moment where she wished she had a better phone. If she did, she would be taking pictures of things left and right as she went, but her playfulness started to vanish when Alfred cleared his throat, bringing the young adult back to her own crippling reality.

"Where would you like me to put this?" Grace asked, talking about her trash from the fast food.

Alfred raised his eyebrows, clearly not used to someone asking him that. He was used to people, especially those in the _greater_ life style like Bruce mistreating the staff. It was a nice change of pace with this young lady.

"Would you accept it if I said I would deal with it?"

"From the hour that you have known me, I think it would be pretty obvious what my answer would be."

Alfred laughed. She was really was like a refreshing drink of cold lemonade on a hot summer's day.

"Follow me," Alfred said, and Grace followed the older man towards the side of the house. Without realizing it, the trash receptacles were hidden. Out of sight and out of mind. They probably kept them here for a reason, especially when Bruce decided to throw one of his luxurious parties.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"No, thank you, Miss—"

"Grace. Please, just call me Grace" she said, shaking her head and almost sighing in defeat knowing that there was probably not going to be any reprieve from the formalities.

"As you wish, Miss Grace."

Grace snorted. Middle of the road. She could take that. Alfred was starting to grow on her, even though she knew that the person she was meeting with was probably going to get onto her last nerve vert quickly. At this point, she was always surprised when she actually had a care or a nerve to bug. She figured that she had gotten rid of all of them, but time and time again, she would get surprised that she did care, and that just made her angrier than necessary. Now she realized why people were forced to take anger management classes.

The blonde followed Alfred up the back steps and into the house through the staff entryway. Even though she knew it wasn't the main entrance, it was still impressive. She still couldn't get over that this was how people lived. Compared to her humble abode, really, one couldn't even compare the two. This was set up for the arrival for a king or queen to live in while her apartment was basically made for the lowlifes of Gotham. Granted, she could probably classify herself as one of those with the illegal street racing, her attitude, where she worked, and her new trip to jail.

"I hope everything is up to your standards," a gruff voice sounded behind Grace.

She didn't realize that she got lost in her thoughts again, when she was led through the house to the main foyer. Alfred has since left and she was standing alone, looking at various antiques and paintings that lined the wall.

"I would have to say that this is so far away from my standards that I wouldn't even be able to say anything about this. You must have had a fun childhood growing up here," Grace stated, and Bruce only nodded her head.

She realized then it may have not been the best thing to say since his parents passed on at such a young age. However, she knew a thing or two about parent deaths. Even though her parents weren't taken at gunpoint, she could still relate to the feeling of being an orphan. Not only that, but, she knew that adults that lost their parents at a young age, even though the memories were painful, those people typically seemed to be stronger than the rest. Or at least, in her case, she just developed an attitude. Working on a fishing vessel probably didn't help matters.

"Thank you for coming here."

"Wasn't like I had much of a choice here, Wayne. I guess I should thank you for getting me out of jail, but since you practically kidnapped me and forced me to come here, I say we are pretty even."

"Don't forget that Alfred also bought you food."

"That he also got as well. I am sure that he isn't used to going through a drive through with a Bentley."

"Ah, so you know your cars then?"

"Not that hard, there are only a few high-class names and they all like to broadcast that high roller lifestyle, if you know what I mean."

Bruce chuckled. If it was under different circumstances, he could see the young woman next to him in his life as a good friend. If he had grown up with her, he was sure that the two would have shared in plenty of laughs as they judged the higher class as they wore scratchy formal wear attending different elite social events.

"So, as much as I would like to think that this is just a social visit, me coming here because it looks like you have no friends, but I know that isn't it. I want my ride back, and you wouldn't have taken it if you didn't want something in return, so what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Bruce knew that even though Grace got right to the point, he wished that maybe for once, things didn't have to be merely a business conversation with someone. Besides Alfred asking him who he was going to marry and leave his fortune to, most of his conversations revolved around the Wayne corporation. That, and the occasional conversation with a criminal pleading for their life as he strung them upside down on a hire rise with wire.

"I actually brought you here for two reasons."

"Which are…?" Grace asked, rolling her words and he looked at the silver fox.

In her own thoughts, if he wasn't a rich millionaire, and if she was drunk, she may just act on one of her fantasies. Granted, at this point with how she was feeling about herself, it would probably only take the drunk part to come through for her to go through with that. However, Grace had a feeling that Bruce had a strong moral code to him, one that only someone close to him would be able to crack. He had his walls up, just like she did, but they weren't born of hate and resentment. No, for whatever reason, his walls looked as if he got passed those feelings and they were more there for obligation, as if he was trying to protect a secret of some sort. That could also be complete hogwash, but if there was one thing Grace knew how to do well, besides fishing, was reading a person.

"My first request… well the simpler of the two, I heard that you were a good mechanic."

"And?"

"Word on the street is that you can fix just about everything."

"What is the mighty Bruce Wayne doing taking gossip from the lowlifes of Gotham?" Grace gasped in mock surprise, placing a hand over her heart.

Bruce snorted and gestured with his head to follow him. The two walked around the house, coming to an elevator. He gestured for Grace to get in first, and she did, even if it was hesitantly.

"If this is where you kill me, at least my last moments were experience how those in the 1% get to live…"

"Are you always like this?"

"Trust me, I am a lot worse. I'm still trying to act _classy,_ " Grace said, putting air quotes around the last word, "meaning I haven't broken out to my usual and favorite curse words yet."

"That's… Peachy…"

"Yeah, I mean, not all of us grew up with private tutors."

"Doesn't mean you can't have an extended vocabulary."

"That is true, and you're the only one in this room claiming that I don't. I just choose to use the words that I do. It enriches the color of my sentences. Plus, people typically don't have to guess how you are feeling. A strong f-word can come in handy in all sorts of situations. Isn't it something that the New York times, or post, or whichever one it was do a study or something to prove that?"

"You surprise me, Grace Sanibel."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Wayne."

"If I did that, then you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"

"It depends, what was the second thing you had to ask of me?"

Bruce licked his lips and pointed at the blonde, being caught off guard by a quick quip wasn't something he was used to. She had changed the conversation back to him with ease. But, he wasn't going to answer that until he had the upper hand again. It would make the transition into his second question easier. He didn't even need the upper hand, all he really needed was a diversion. They reached the sublevel that Bruce had ask for and when the doors open it was a nice garage holding most of his vehicular toys in it.

Without asking for permission, Grace stepped out first and wandered around the place. There was luxury car after luxury car. In her mind it was great, seeing all these mechanical wonders set right before her eyes. There were a few racecars and motorcycles mixed into the front of the toys, but what caught her eye was the stuff that seemed be further back in the room. There was a private door that was open, that almost looked like it was sculpted out of the bedrock that surrounded the rest of the garage. When she neared the door, Bruce nodded to her and she opened it.

"No fucking way." Grace stood in the doorway with Bruce next to her.

"I see that your colorful words came out to play."

"Holy, fuck. Shit. Like, just fuck."

Grace's childlike mood came back, and she was right about this place having areas to explore. But it wasn't anything like what she imagined. This was not what she was expecting. At all.

"You can't be… you honestly have to be shitting me… you're not… you can't be…"

Bruce raised his eyebrows and Grace just looked at him shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is what I want you to fix, and hopefully upgrade. You can call it an internship or something, I don't care. Just name your price and I'll pay it. I need this thing back up and running."

Grace pushed up the tarp and she couldn't believe what was under it. The vehicle was all black and it had unique characteristics that aligned with Gotham's nickname of "The Batmobile."

"Please tell me that you are just a fanboy… this can't be real."

"It's the original."

"Fuck. You really are the bat, aren't you?"

"Don't just a book by its cover, isn't that what you just told me."

Grace couldn't believe this. Bruce Wayne wanted her, no one else, but her, to fix his famous crime fighting means of transportation. She was excited and giddy. Couldn't wait to get under the hood of the vehicle and learn what make it hum. Nevertheless, the reality of everything hit her all at once. This wasn't just a fun show and tell experience. Bruce Wayne was closed off for a reason, and the only reason why he would shoe her this was that he wanted information and that information corresponded to people like him and her. Well, mostly him, but _special_ individuals as Grace referred to people like her as. People with abilities.

"What is the catch here?"

"There isn't one."

"Heh, see that is where you are wrong. I know how to play this game, and I know that there is always a catch. You just don't show this shit to someone you just met, let alone some college-aged girl. You could easily get someone to fix this and improve it. Hell, I have no idea where I am, and I should have stopped walking when I got back to my bike. Yeah, I was stupid enough to keep going. Bite me."

"Being an engineering student, I figured that this would be a good resume booster—"

"You know nothing about me, or what I need. So politely, I ask you to retract your statement."

Grace marched back to the main part of the garage and went to the area where the motorcycles were lined up neatly. Hers didn't seem to fit in, and she was okay with that. She knew that she could outrace any of these bikes any day of the week.

"Grace, don't. You haven't even heard what I really need. The mechanic thing, that was all to get you down here. I really need a favor."

"See, I knew it was too good to be true. I may be poor, Wayne, but I wasn't born yesterday."

"I heard—"

"What did you hear?"

"Would you let me freaking finish?" Bruce agitatedly said, running a hand through his hair.

"I heard that you knew where to find the man that came in on the king's tide. Some call him the—"

"I can't help you," Grace immediately shut Bruce down and she mounted her bike.

Bruce got in front of her and prevented her from peeling out of here. He knew that she would need access to get out of the garage, but he knew that Grace would fight her way out if she felt threatened. Almost as if she was taking on the personality of a beaten, starved dog that had been backed into a corner for the last time.

"My sources say—"

"Your sources can go to hell!" Grace found her helmet and strapped it on. However, Bruce still held her handlebars, making sure she couldn't go anywhere. "Move, or so help me, I will run you over."

"I need your help. There is a war coming and for whatever reason, you are connected to everyone who may be able to help."

"Go to literal hell Bruce."

"Something big is coming. Haven't you noticed the mayhem that Gotham has been under recently? We can do something about this, I just need your help."

"Well maybe if _Batman_ did his job we wouldn't be in this situation and by we, I really think you mean you in this situation."

"If it is any consolation, you are the first person on my list to contact."

"Oh so you think you could just win me over with fancy mechanical toys? Fuck you."

"I heard that a blonde haired woman took out one of the sons of Atlantis, that she was a child that was born with the power of the sea. Some say she can manipulate water and holds onto a golden trident for whoever is worthy of welding it."

"Really now? I knew the rich loved their crazy stories, but this is just asinine. Maybe you should get a life instead of trying to ruin someone else's by making up ridiculous stories."

"You are really getting on my last never—"

"If I had a penny for how many times I heard someone say that to me, then I would be richer than you."

"For the love of God, just hear me out!"

"Wayne, I have and I—"

"No. First of all stop calling me that—"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you like master better? I mean that is what you force your staff to call you."

"I implore you to watch your words, carefully."

"Or what? Is _Batman_ going to come out and play? Ooooo I'm so scared, someone please come rescue me!" Grace cried out, mocking Bruce's attempt to get her to listen.

"I need people. I need help. Hell, I'll make what ever you want official. Money, internship, whatever I don't give a shit. You don't even have to join the group that I am assembling if you don't want to. At this point, it would probably be better that you don't. You don't seem to like to play nice with others. Just help me find Aquaman."

"Or what?"

"Or, you give me Barry Allen, the other metahuman that we are tracking."

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Heh, I am most positive that you know exactly who I am talking about."

"And what about these people's privacy? Maybe they are hiding for a reason? Maybe they don't want to be found?"

"Yet these people have a habit of showing themselves to you, now don't they?"

"I'm just one insignificant person. Not everyone has a righteous moral code that they live by."

"That is obvious looking at you."

"Gee thanks."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that these people need a push and someone showing them what a real hero looks like, how they act?"

"That is rich coming from the guy who let Superman die."

Bruce clenched his teeth. He was angered by the comment, but Grace was in a fury. She was in a mood that held no prisoners and she was not going to go down easy. She was going to put up a fight.

"You take your words back…"

"Then you take your threat back."

"What is it going to be, Grace? Your friend Barry, or the Aquaman who lives in secrecy."

Grace gritted her teeth together. She had just been checkmated. There was no way out of this. She could drive off and think she was done with the conversation, but she knew that it would bite her in the ass. Bruce had too many resources. He would run her out of Gotham, and that was the last thing she needed. She didn't have anywhere else to go and starting somewhere new cost money. Money that she didn't have. Grace hung her head and stretched out her arms, admitting defeat

"I don't know exactly what you have heard but you may want to look around the tiny islands off the Alaskan coast. I heard that the two rival fishing towns may hold the answer for which you seek. I don't know what shows up entirely in the King's Tide, but I can tell you that it is nothing good."

"Thank you, Grace, now, was that so hard?" Bruce asked, taking his hands of the handle bars and moving back to touch a panel on the side of a pillar that opened up the door for vehicles to leave.

Grace cursed under her breath, knowing that she would be kicking herself later. However, it was an easy choice. She knew that there was a chance Bruce would come back searching for Barry, but it was no contest. Grace would give up her former lover, Arthur, in a heartbeat over her new-found friendship. Barry was still just a kid in her eyes, and she knew that when push came to shove, Arthur could take care of himself.

"I'll be back to fix the car… since you are so generous to set up not just an internship but a part-time job including health and dental benefits for me. A job that will skyrocket my career into the Wayne corporation design engineering department once I graduate from GSU—That is if I want to consider the position."

"Heh is that all? Next time you are available come the back way to the garage. When you drive out of here, just make sure you know how to get back since that will be the entrance you will take. Someone will meet you at the door and give you a special code to get in here. If that's it, you are free to go on your way."

Grace kick started her bike and revved the engine, drowning out the noise of Bruce's words.

"Wayne?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Well, since we are buddy-buddy, I figured that I should be your bro, and I have something important to say, you know as your bro." Grace said sarcastically and held her hand up with her thumb and pinky out, mimicking a stereotypical surfer and bro hand sign.

Bruce didn't say anything and knew that he probably deserved the harsh tone coming from Grace by the way he threatened her and the people that she cared about. Granted, he didn't know, by how she looked and talked about the man, if she was Aquaman's biggest fan.

"I heard the same rumor once."

"Which one?"

"About that blonde hair girl."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You got your story wrong. They prefer to be called a child _of_ the sea. They may be able to manipulate water, but the Atlanteans have more distinctive traits when it comes to the ocean.

"Anything else I need to know about these children _of_ the sea?"

"Yeah, they hate overbearing pricks like you who think they can get anything they want by just waving a wad of cash around."

"Hey! That's not true in the slightest—"

Grace didn't have the patience to get in another fight with Bruce. She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence before she peeled out of the garage, going through a ramp upwards to the main house. She knew it was too good to be true that she was brought here, but at the same time, if Bruce was risking all of that just to talk to her, she knew it had to be something big. Nevertheless, before she could think of any of the implications that her conversation with Bruce had, she had somewhere more important to be. She had someone she needed to apologize to.


	45. Chapter 45: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: It really is starting to look up for our Grace! And oh, trust me, Bruce and Arthur, you'll see how they are together in this chapter... be prepared to pop some popcorn.**

 **CJ/Oddball: Oh yeah, me too. Like Barry and here are good friends now, and I think that in her case, it was the right way to go about things. Arthur would very well be able to defend himself while Barry, on the other hand, that is questionable. Ohhh and trust me, you are in for a treat!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: :P**

 **Sabi2: Hahhahahaha I am happy to hear that the last chapter was one of your favorites. It is always good to hear that certain things resonate with my readers. I try to make them about 4000-6000 words at a time. Some are shorter and some are longer, it just depends on the pacing and what I can manage/what I feel is right. So, I am happy to her that the pacing is good. **

**Realli: Thank you for the wonderful compliment and review. When I received this, I was actually having a really bad day at work and you made it ten times better, so thank you for that. With Grace, I really wanted to make sure that she really felt as close to being human as possible. That she struggles, but she can still get back up, ready for that second punch. She knows her limitations, but she strives to push herself. Personally, and I may be a bit bias, but I think that it is a welcome refreshed pace from what is typically seen in fanfics. Hahah I am happy that I was able to describe Arthur in a good light, I always felt that my imagry with that was lacking because I figured that the reason why most people read this fic is due to the fact that they are looking for something dealing with JM. **

**Now, to answer your questions, I think that the first thing that really inspired me to write this, is because when Justice League came out in 2017, I really wanted to read a decent fic with JM, but there were none out yet. I waited for them to come out, but none ever seemed to surface. Therefore, I decided to write something, not only that I would enjoy, but also something that could benefit the community too. I knew that if I was looking for a good fic to read, I knew that there had to be another person out there looking for the same thing. I do like Arthur, but I prefer the re-imagining of him over the blond haired blue eyes comic version of him. Yes, there are other JL characters I could write, but honestly, I was never in the DC fandom much until JL happened. I liked their stuff, sure, but I wasn't a hard fan like I am now. It took a lot of research to produce this fic, but I am happy with the results, and I am still learning more about the DC characters as I move forward. That is probably why I try and stick to the ones that I know, or at least the ones that are featured in JL.**

 **Frankenpumkin: I am glad that you liked the last chapter and that it delivered as expected. Hahah It is the small things, isn't in? In regards to your username that is. I don't know if you would remember, but my username actually came from neopets. I loved the blue dog neopet (Lupe) and 5 is my favorite number so I just duplicated it, and well, that is how we got here. It has stuck ever since. **

* * *

One knock. Two knocks. Grace didn't want to seem desperate, but she was getting antsy holding to hot piping cups of coffee. The Styrofoam cups and cardboard spacer wasn't doing her any favors. She had one hell of a day already. By the time she got out of jail, went to the Wayne manner, drove home, finished her neglected homework, it was already time to wake up for the day. So, she decided to screw her morning routine and try to mend broken bridges. So here she was, at the ass crack of dawn, banging on Mateo's door, hoping that he would answer.

She knew that he was home. He rarely did anything but go to NA, narcotics anonymous as it stood for, work, work, or more work. She knew that the man was also trying to go back and get his GED, but he had yet to decide on that. For not wanting to get close to him, Grace realized then that she really did know a lot about Mateo, and she wondered just how much the man knew about her. However, in that moment, she didn't let her mind dwell on it because the door swung open. Mateo stood there, and he looked nothing less than tired. He probably looked as good as the blonde felt.

Grace raised the two coffee cups and gave the Hispanic man a small smile. He groaned at her, and she probably wouldn't put it past the man to roll his eyes at her. Usually, he was the one who ended up apologizing, and then they would go straight into makeup sex. Granted, for whatever reason, Grace didn't want this to be like one of those times. She honest to god knew that she was in the wrong for how she treated him, and she just wanted to make amends. A part, deep inside her mind, knew that if Bruce was making an army, she needed people to surround herself with too. She already had Barry, and she just hoped she could keep Bruce off of their radar. However, she needed a quick escape plan, and that would be through no one other than Mateo.

"Truce?"

"It depends… what kind of coffee did you bring us?"

"For me, I got it black—"

"That is racist."

Grace gave the man a look telling him to cut the crap.

"I was going to say, like my soul, but I guess you missed that part of the punch line," Grace sighed, "and here I was, going to say what I got you for this morning. As your beverage of choice."

"How do you even know what I like?"

"You know, you aren't the only one that pays attention to the other people in the shop…"

"You totally had to ask Lil' Jon, didn't you?"

"Maybe… maybe not…" Grace said, popping the ends of her words with her mouth and Mateo just shook his head, but he smiled.

Grace bit her lip and handed Mateo the drink. He took a sip of it and gave her a face that the drink was acceptable.

"I do soy milk in mine, you know, for next time."

Grace laughed, "I'll keep in mind. Trust me, it was humiliating enough to have to order that drink. I bet you people thought that the black coffee was for the guy and for me, I wanted that sickly sweet shit you drink."

"Hey now, you're here to apologize, aren't you? Don't be going and dissing the gloriousness that is the grande, half sweet, non-fat with soy, caramel macchiato."

She honestly couldn't keep a straight face and Mateo busted out laughing too.

"I thought that whatever the hell you just said would say that I am sorry, but if you are looking for the words, honestly, I was wrong to treat you like that. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what was that, I wasn't listening…"

"I'm sorry—Hey!" Grace yelled, throwing up her hand realizing that Mateo was recording her on his phone.

"I just wanted video proof of the day that Grace Sanibel told me that she was wrong. And here I thought this day would never come, how naïve of me."

She rolled her eyes at the man, and he moved to the side, allowing her entry to his home.

"Don't ruin it. I was a dick and I know that—fuck—shit—I—"

The little girl that was playing on the living room floor looked up at Grace and giggled at the bad words that just came out of the blonde's mouth.

"I had no idea that—"

"Trying to corrupt my kid now, are you?" Mateo started to laugh at Grace's awkwardness and came into the room, picking up his little girl.

She screamed and played with her father, but the whole time she kept her big brown eyes on Grace.

"She had heard worse by some of the other people that have swung by the home."

Licking her lips, she knew exactly who he was talking about. He never liked to mention the name of his ex by his daughter's presence. Understandably so. The blonde never had to be told how bad it was with Mateo and his ex. After their daughter was born, Mateo stepped up and she didn't. Now with him trying to better himself, his ex wants to prevent all of that and get in his way as much as he can. The courts never cared about anything but the biggest payout and for whatever reason, the lawyers were siding with her instead of Mateo. He wasn't the one who did drugs, she did. But he took the fall for her when the police came through, claiming that they were his. The police frankly didn't care whose it was, but Mateo regretted that decision every day of his life.

He thought that his ex would stay and take care of their new baby, but he was wrong. When he was in prison, she did nothing but sleep around with other men and shoot up all day, neglecting their child. Fast forward three years and he was out on good behavior and the promise to attend meetings to which he was never an addict to that drug of choice. Now, in the middle of the lawsuit he was having right now, they didn't care that the mom was a drug addict, they only saw what was written on record. With his ex having a clean record and him being in prison and a gang, it didn't look good for him. However, after the last OD that his ex had, the state awarded him temporary full custody while the court was still trying to process the lawsuit. So that just said something about his ex because the state rarely gave full custody to the father.

"You been getting enough sleep?" Mateo asked, standing in front of the blonde, taking her out of her thoughts.

"I look that bad?"

"I mean, you never looked good but—"

"Hey!" Grace mockingly yelled at the man and he just raised his eyebrows taking a sip of the coffee she had brought him.

"I need money more than I need to sleep. Plus, going to school and working this much is making me go insane I think."

"You could go back and buy a boat and just fish the rest of your days out. Wasn't that the original plan."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she just closed it instead.

"You're not the only one who goes to Lil' Jon for some answers. You're a mysterious person, Sanibel, but even you make small talk with Lil' Jon."

"Heh, you got me there. It's just..."

"Easy to talk to him?"

"I would say that, yeah."

That was when Mateo's daughter started to fuss at him and reach for Grace. Mateo looked at the blonde and Grace shrugged her shoulders. She put her hot coffee down on the small table next to the couch and received the little girl from her father. The small toddler went straight for Grace's blonde and blue tipped hair, playing with it. She bounced the toddler a bit and Mateo leaned up against the chair, not believing what he was seeing.

"What?" Grace asked, stealing a look at Mateo.

"She isn't like this with anyone, but me. It may be because of your blonde hair, but she really likes you."

"Is that so now?" Grace said, looking at the giggling toddler.

"Now, how old are you, sweetie?"

"My name is Marianna and I'm this many."

The little girl held up four fingers and then burrowed her head into Grace's neck, sucking on her thumb. The little girl had a slight Mexican accent, like her father, and it was a cute and endearing quality to have. She was sure that when the girl became a teen, she would lose the accent growing up here in the States, but, nevertheless, it was still adorable.

"Sanibel, looks like you're not such a mess after all, now are you?"

"Haha, very funny," Grace said, putting the toddler down, who was starting to get a bit fussy, wanting to go back playing with her dolls.

The little girl was fun to watch, and she grabbed both Mateo and Grace's hands and made them play with her. She was showing Grace all of her dolls and then when she got really excited, she would jump up and down. She then said that she had something else that she had to show the two of them. She ran off towards the sofa, in search of something.

"Thank you for humoring her."

"Hey, who said anything about humoring her. I'm sure that I am having more fun than she is right now. Your daughter is an amazing kid."

"Thank you."

"And you're a great dad Mateo."

"Wow, two meaningful compliments in a row. Are you sure this isn't a case of the body snatchers? Should I be concerned?"

The two started to laugh, but before Grace could respond with a quick quip, Marianna started to cry as they heard a thud. Both Mateo and Grace turned around and watched as she had bumped her head getting down from the sofa. The end table, which the toddler bumped into shifted, and the coffee that Grace put there started to rock violently. It all happened in slow motion as Mateo got up to run, trying to get to Marianna before the hot coffee spilled all over the little girl. However, without thinking, Grace stuck out her hand, willing for the liquid to stop in time before marking the little girl with permanent scars.

* * *

Bruce climbed up over the mountain pass and looked down at the small fishing village below. The past week and a half had been nothing but hell on this frozen desert. Though, he knew that he had to make it there in relative timing to the King's tide. He knew that Grace wouldn't lie to him. He also had the data to back it up. He knew that the person he was looking for came in with the King's tide, and her story had just confirmed it for him.

The one thing that he didn't know, was where this illusive person was hiding. It was peculiar to him that Grace would give up her own kind like that, but maybe she was the black sheep of the family. Or, maybe she wasn't even Atlantean at all. If she was, he wondered why she would pick a place like Gotham to reside in. This wasn't the case to figure out what Grace was. Bruce already had her under his finger. All he had to do was threaten that he was going to use Barry. For whatever reason, the gril was more protective of her friend than the person she had spent the better part of a year with.

It took a while for Bruce to hike down the mountain, and the whole time the tiny village seemed to get smaller and smaller, if that was even possible. He had been to areas where there was a smaller population than a city, but this, this seemed as if they were nomads. This was a true fishing village if he ever saw one. However, if he knew anything about cities, villages, or even people, the best way to find out information was to head to the local bar. So that is what he did.

* * *

Bruce sat down at the bar, watching the Scandinavian man serve drinks. His accent was thick, but he didn't hesitate to throw a quick smile to anyone that walked into his bar. On the other hand, the other man who was tending the bar, more so scowling and watching the other do all the work while drinking and taking in the local newspaper, paid him no mind when he entered. That is what Bruce thought at least, until the man started to look his way, almost as if he recognized him.

The man was balding and overweight, if he didn't find the atmosphere of the fishermen around them, with the same scent, the man could clearly pass as a truck driver. For whatever reason though, the last person that Bruce wanted to deal with was the man in the corner. It was almost as if everyone knew that he ran the place. The bell chimed and Bruce listed to the conversation lightly, trying to figure out if it was any interest to him to note.

"Egil, I heard that you needed help with something—shit."

"Yah he is here too. Sober and grouchy. Yah won't have a problem."

"Yeah, you're telling me… Your ass is not the one that Benny is gonna kick."

"Yah two are struggling with the same issue. Yah work it out."

"Egil, as much as I appreciate this. I don't appreciate the set up and the only way to fix this is to—you know what, forget it. This isn't even worth it."

The door chimed again and Bruce decided that the conversation really wasn't worth his time. He needed to figure out this mysterious Arthur Curry character and go from there. He had to persuade this _Aquaman_ to somehow join up with him and fight the disaster that he knew was coming—even if he couldn't prove it yet.

"Wait! Free Whiskey… No! Yah get free beer, I'll go broke yah drink all the alcohol. Yah get free beer if yah sit down at the bar and don't say a damn word. I'm tired of dealing with the yah two boneheads!"

The bartender raised his voice and the other man gruffly sighed. He came into the bar finally and took a seat at the furthest point of the counter. It also happened to be the furthest point from the balding man on the other side of the room. The bartender, Egil, served the new man a drink. Beer. Just like he promised. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and decided that maybe Grace was lying to him after all. Bruce almost got up to pay, but he decided to take a quick look at the man who just came in. He was wet, almost as if he didn't dry off after a shower, his hair was long and he fit the description and the image that came through with that bad quality video he received. Bruce had a feeling that it was him, but his suspicions grew when one of the busboys came out, the door swinging open and revealing a specific mural. One that seemed like it was screaming in importance.

"Yah need a new one?"

Bruce was taken out of his thoughts by a Scandinavian accent. Egil was on the other side of the counter, watching him slowly. They obviously were nervous of newcomers, all small towns were. However, this small town, it screamed that it had a larger than life presence. Since he walked into the bar, all he could feel were eyes watching every move he made. Every muscle that twitched was documented. However, he didn't care about all of that. He had one thing to do, and by damn, he was going to do that thing.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

"Yah not from around here, are yah?"

"No, I'm not. Is it that easy to spot?"

"Yah don't look like someone who catches a lot of fish either," Bruce was about to ask how Egil knew that, but Egil continued without having Bruce ask his question, "Yah hands aren't hard and callosed enough to be a fishermen."

"I guess you could just call me a traveler.

"I never have known a traveler like yah. Yah were too nice clothes to hike and travel. Yah not wet, Yah didn't capsize like Benny did when he first came here either."

Egil had jutted out a finger to the balding man who looked interested in his paper when Scandinavian referenced him. Benny. It was a fitting name for someone who looked the way that he did. Bruce didn't care much about stereotypes, but honestly, sometimes it was humorous how much some people fit into a certain role well. Stereotypes were there for a reason.

"I'm here, trying to find someone actually."

"Is that right? Yah may want to check the Post Office, they have yah record of all who has lived here. That may bring yah some help."

"Actually… I wanted to know if you could help me."

Egil put down the glass he was cleaning and looked Bruce dead in the eye waiting for this outsider to ask him a question. In the meantime, Egil refilled Bruce's beer.

"I believe that there is this stranger, who comes to this village from the sea. He comes in the winter when the people are hungry and brings fish. He comes in the King's Tide. That was last night."

" _Looks like he is looking for you"_ Egil spoke in Norwegian, directing his comment at Arthur, without giving him away.

The rest of the room started to grow silent with Egil's use of his native tongue. He never did so unless he wanted to have a private conversation like this one. However, most in the room understood what he was saying.

" _Seems like you brought more misfortune to use. Is it not enough that you already chased my daughter away from me?"_ Benny chimed in, speaking in almost perfect Norwegian.

The time spent with Egil, Benny had picked up on a lot of things over the past year away from Grace. One was knowing how to speak privately with Egil. Benny had done so when they first started to live together, knowing that it was only fair that if Egil knew how to speak Benny's mother tongue, that he should learn Egil's. Egil thought it was romantic, and Benny, even though he knew that it was, tried to get out of it saying that it was more practical. He wasn't ever one to do things that were sappy.

"I don't mean to be ignorant, but would you mind explain to me what you were saying?" Bruce asks kindly, not taking a sip of the new beer that Egil had already poured him.

"Icebergs in the harbor, four months since the last ship got through."

The long haired man guzzled his drink and stood up from his chair, it scratching across the floor as the man stood up. He was intimidating, but Bruce wasn't going to let that stop him. If he had to exert that much time and physical energy to climb around a damn mountain and find this fishing village, by hell, he was going to get his answer, one way or another. So, Bruce matched the man and stood up, looking at him.

"Well, this stranger doesn't come by ship," Bruce said with a cocky attitude and sly smile doting on his face looking at the man who seemed to want to challenge him.

However, Bruce knew that this was no time to one-up each other, and instead, decided to continue with his accusation.

"There are enemies coming, from far away. I need warriors. I am building an alliance to defend ourselves. Look, I will give you twenty-five thousand if I can talk to this man right now…outside."

" _Pretty sure that he'll give it to me anyway"_ Arthur smirked, making the rest of the patrons laugh, including Egil.

Granted, it didn't get pat Bruce that Benny didn't laugh. Instead, he looked at the long-haired man as if he wished every ill-will to fall onto his head. Bruce looked around as the other patrons laughed, not knowing what had been said to make them laugh at him.

"Tell me what those three boxes are in the mural back there, and I'll make it thirty." Bruce said, making the laugher die down and the man who obviously wanted a fight, came towards him, ready to throw down.

Arthur's face grew into a scowl as he tried to size up Bruce, who was a few inches shorter than he was.

"You should get out."

"Can you at least point me to Atlantis?" Bruce said, trying to think of ways to get under this man's skin.

"You think you have jokes, now? That's funny. Take this as a warning, and never come back here."

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, it backfired on Bruce. However, with a smirk, there was only one way to find out if this would work or not.

"At least Grace thinks they are funny."

Bruce didn't have time to think before the was thrown up against the wall and held there by the collar of his shirt and jacket. He grunted, some of the air knocked out of his lungs as he looked down at a seething Arthur.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

Taking a look around, people were in shock all around that Bruce had the audacity to say that name. When he took a quick glace at Benny and Egil, Benny was up on his feet and Egil looked intimating and uninviting. Exactly opposite of himself only moments ago.

"Arthur Curry…" Bruce wheezed out, Arthur restricting some of his air flow.

Arthur slowly lowered Bruce down, rage flooding in his veins. Bruce knew that he was treading in deep water and every move now had to be a calculated one.

"…Also known as the protector of the oceans. The Aquaman…"

Arthur just stared down Bruce, annoyed at the sly smile that he was giving him. He knew that it wasn't the last thing that the man wanted to say.

"A blonde little birdie told me that you can talk to fish…" Bruce finished the sentence and looked at Arthur.

Hook. Line. And Sinker. With the look on Arthur's face and the magic of knowing Grace's name, Bruce knew that even though this next conversation wouldn't be an easy one, at least he knew he would be able to finish it.

* * *

Marianna was nestled close to her father. Her head was tucked away in his neck as he held her close. Mateo on the other hand was breathing heavily and he was backed up onto the other side of the room with his daughter. His eyes were trained between Grace and the small table acting like a coffee table, that was pushed to the side, so his child could have a play area. The blonde assumed that the glances towards the table meant that Mateo had a gun stashed there. Taking a deep breath, Grace returned the coffee to the cup and then walked over, placing the lid back on. She picked it up and kept it in her hands, almost as if she was defending herself with it.

"What the hell—what the hell are you?"

Grace gritted her teeth. She knew that this would happen. People weren't understanding of those who were different That was why she always kept silent up to now. Even a metahuman couldn't understand her, so why would a regular human be able to do so?

"Here I thought that being in a gang and knowing how to shoot assault rifles made you brave."

"That shit doesn't prepare you for this… So what… are you like the aquaman or some shit? Or some like water creature?"

Taking a deep breath, she didn't really have an answer for Mateo. She could tell him the whole fable, a smaller version of the truth, or lie. She owed it to him not to do the latter, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her if she decided to tell a simple story of the sea.

"Let's just put it this way, I can manipulate water… to a point."

"Are there others like you? Are you like Batman and Superman? What—"

"I can only answer one question at a time here."

"Well I gave you two."

Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that if the roles were reversed she would want to know as much information about the person in her house as quick as possible.

"Me, personally, I think that I am the only one of my kind. However, my powers are similar to those that the fabled Aquaman has. Just, I have a lot less, and they aren't as strong. If I focus on it, I can make water stop or flow in a different path. But besides those two things, there isn't much else I can do. To answer your other question now, I guess I would be more like Superman than Batman."

"Why do you say that?"

"Superman is a metahuman, and I guess that is what I would be classified as. And Batman… well, he is just a normal human."

Mateo started to relax with Grace telling him her secrets. It was bringing back their small bond and trust that they had with each other. The blonde rocked back and forth on her feet. She didn't want to leave in fear that Mateo may do something but at the same time, what honestly would he do? Who would believe him? Granted, the internet nowadays loved to blow things out of proportion. Especially since everyone was on the hunt to find the next Superman even though there was really no one who could live up to that kind of fame.

"Thank you."

Mateo's softer voice overtook Grace's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I guess I was nervous, and well, you know what I mean."

"I honestly don't."

"Thank you for saving Marianna. In the whole shock of things, I never said that and instead just started to barrage you with questions which isn't right. Everyone has their own skeletons in their closets and I guess this is yours. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just like your illegal racing."

Blinking away the emotion that was in her eyes, that was one of the last things she was expecting Mateo to say. She really did think that the man was going to yell and scream at her to leave his house and never show her face around him or his daughter again. As Mateo became more comfortable, he lowered his daughter onto the ground and she was curious, yet timid when it came to approaching her toys again. The little girl probably thought that it was her fault for everything. The sudden spike in volume alongside the coffee incident that would have happened if Grace couldn't do what she did.

"Also, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need anything, and I really do mean anything, Grace, come find me. I'll be more than happy to help. We are friends after all."

"Friends?"

"I mean, yeah? No one would have gone out of their way, showcasing powers they didn't want the world to know about unless it was for something good. Plus, you and I have hell of a lot of fun fighting and then _making up_ if you catch my drift."

Grace couldn't hold back the laugh as she rolled her eyes. Friends. She could live with that. It had a nice ring to it. Grace licked her lips and squatted down to play with Marianna like she originally set out to do while Mateo went and excused himself to get ready for the day. However, the only thing that Grace hoped for was that she wouldn't need to enlist his help for something. In her experience, whenever she asked for out-of-the-ordinary help from someone, especially those that weren't metahuman, things didn't seem to end up well. But, she wasn't that naïve. She knew better than that. It was just a matter of time before she came to him. The only question left was, when would that time be?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… You do this dressed like a bat, like… an actual bat?"

Arthur asked Bruce as they walked outside. Bruce rubbed his jaw as it was starting to bruise where Arthur had punched him. At the imagery of Grace added to why Bruce was there in the first place, Arthur couldn't help but let his rage explode. Bruce had little time to do anything but flinch away at the impact. However, before Arthur could start wailing on Bruce, Benny had yelled at the two of them to take it outside. After everything that happened the last time, Arthur knew that Benny was just as furious and nervous at the mention of Grace as he was. Egil was right. The only thing that could really get the two of them talking again would be a certain blonde-haired, short tempered woman.

"It worked for twenty years in Gotham," Bruce said, spitting out some blood that was still pooling in his mouth.

Bruce was good at taking hits. He had received them from monsters, aliens, metahumans, and just plain humans. But a man in a rage about someone threating someone close to them is a whole other level of pain. The only thing that Bruce could put together as to why Arthur would react in such a way was that the two had a bad relationship. Sure, they may know each other, but it seems as if the relationship ended on a poor note. The one thing that Bruce wanted to know, especially after meeting both Arthur and Grace, who dumped who? On top of that, he would have paid money to witness what that relationship was like. He was sure that it was just a bunch of drinking and fighting, but, maybe for them it worked for a while. However, if anyone knew it, Bruce did with this statement. Fighting got old, real fast.

"Oh, that shithole?" Arthur said with malice.

Bruce tried not to roll his eyes as he tried to keep his pace with the taller man. Gotham was his city and he knew it had a bad rap, but there were some redeeming qualities about it too. It seemed to breed evil down every street, sure. But the exact opposite is true. There were some good people with strong justice and moral reasoning. Bruce just believed that Arthur was acting the way he was, not only because of Gotham and what its report card looked like, but because of a certain blonde who seemed to be residing there. Bruce came to the conclusion that these two really did hate each other.

"When the fight comes, we will need you," Bruce sighed, ignoring Arthur's previous comment.

"Don't count on it, Batman," Arthur spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, as if Bruce was a traveling salesman or one of those Jehovah witnesses that came door to door trying to preach the word of their god.

Arthur was mad and now he was just simply annoyed by the man next to him. He really needed another drink. This time, not at Egil's ale house because he knew that his invite there was of a special case and he wouldn't fall for it again. Egil was trying to get him and Benny to work on their differences, but there was no way that would ever work. Not in a million years. Granted, he was happy that this time he was there. Or, is happy the right way to even say that? He definitely wasn't thankful, but he knew that an outsider like Bruce wasn't spelling out good news for the village. Outsiders never did unless they were there for a short time as they stopped for supplies before going back into the harbor. But, Bruce was no fisherman.

"Why not?" Bruce asked, set on his ways, and determined that Arthur would join this cause, this important mission.

"Because, I don't like you coming here, digging into my business, getting into my life. People from Atlantis tell me to do this, now you are telling me to do that. I just want to be left alone."

"Is that why you help these people out here, in the middle of nowhere? Because you can just leave?"

"I help them because no one else does."

Arthur said his last sentence in a way that felt like the conversation was over. At least to him. Bruce stood there as the two had made their way to the shoreline and Arthur started to take off his jacket, ready to leave this conversation definitively. However, he paused before taking his sweater off, hearing Bruce speak again.

"Is that what you would have told Grace if she was here."

A loud beat of Bruce's heart sounded in his ears and the next thing he knew, Arthur was there gripping onto his collar again.

"Now, you listen here, say that name one more time, or reference her one more time in some form, and I will put you on this ground, you got it?"

"I don't know why you are behaving like this? What is she to you? All I can gather is that you two had a shit of a relationship, but—"

Arthur punched Bruce again, making him stumble backwards. Bruce put up his arms, to defend himself not done talking.

"She didn't have to give me your information, but she did. So, she obviously knows about you, and what you are. Hell, you metahumans seem to gravitate towards her and I don't know why."

"Leave Grace out of this, she has no part in any of this!"

"If she didn't play a part of this than why do I know that she is a child of the sea? Why else would she give me your information if she didn't think you could help?"

Arthur charged Bruce, and instead of punching him like Bruce thought he was going to do, Arthur ducked and tackled Bruce to the ground. He got ontop of the man and started to punch him. However, Bruce knew that the worst place to be in a fight was on the ground. He had trained countless of hours for these types of situations and used all of his strength to perform a reversal on Arthur. It was a lot harder than originally thought because Arthur weighed more than what Bruce had guessed. Not only that, but the moment that Bruce got into a favorable position, he lost it again as the two of them started to roll around in the cold mud, eventually coming to the shoreline. The two men broke away and huffed as the seawater licked at Bruce's bruised eye and jaw, and Arthur's split lip.

Spitting blood, Arthur slowly rose to his feet, followed by Bruce. The two men stood there, looking at each other. Both had their hands raised, as if they were about to continue the fight, but as quickly as it started, it dissipated as Arthur dropped his hands and looked out at the sea. Bruce knew that he wasn't getting anywhere else with the man. How grace was able to get under that thick skin, he would never know, nor did he really want to. Grace he could understand why she was, she was at least semi-pleasant to be around. Granted, he did back her into a corner, and he knew that he wouldn't want to put her in that position again. The next time that he did, he was sure that he was going to have a fight on his hands.

"Strong man is strongest alone… You ever heard that?" Arthur spoke, the cockiness returning to his voice, knowing the state that he put the Batman in.

In turn, Arthur took off his sweater, that was now dirty and pretty much soaked through after his squabble he had with the man who had come to find him.

"That is not a saying," Bruce frowned, shaking his head, "that is opposite of what the saying is."

Bruce was obviously peeved at the incorrect usage of the idiom that Arthur was trying to use. Hell, he was just utterly frustrated with dealing with this man in general. No wonder no one else could find him, they wouldn't even be able to hold a steady conversation with the man, gathering any useful information before becoming completely pissed off.

"Yep." Arthur said, wading into the water this time, looking at Bruce in a challenging way.

It was almost as if to tell Bruce that he would love to see him try to stop him. Jump into this frozen water and come play on his turf.

"However, it doesn't mean I am wrong," Arthur finished the rest of his statement.

"You ever hear of Superman? He died fighting next to me."

"My point. Exactly."

Bruce needed more answers, but it seemed that Arthur wasn't going to give him the time of day anymore. He already went with the Grace route, and that ended up with him getting wet, cold, and dirty. So, maybe direct was the way to go this time.

"What's in the three boxes?"

Arthur waded out into the water, up to his torso, but still, he replied to Bruce.

"It is ancient history."

Bruce couldn't believe this. After all the trouble he went through to get here, this dumbass was going to act like this with him.

"What… Mankind is melting the polar ice caps, destroying the ecosystem… they got it coming?"

"Hey, I don't mind if the oceans rise."

"How about if they boil? If they harm those you love?"

Arthur chuckled, knowing exactly what Bruce was trying to do. He was trying to bait him again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, fool me a third time, shame on the both of us. To Arthur's standpoint, he was going to make sure that there wasn't a third time.

"Dressed like a bat… you're out of your mind Bruce Wayne. Just a word of advice, if you see Grace again, tell her that she should choose some better company, not ones who back her into a corner for information."

"Why do you think she was backed into a corner? Maybe she told me your location—"

"I know her. Even if she hates me, I know that she would never give me up like that unless it was for something important. So, if I come to find out that you threaten her again, or box her into a corner, I will show no hesitation and deal with you myself."

"I don't think it is wise to threaten me. Plus, you just said there, yourself, that this is important—"

"No. Not you and your mission. Whatever she is trying to protect. She knows that I can handle myself that is why she gave me up. I know that girl, and her loyalties run thick. Word of the wise Bruce? Never cross her."

Bruce didn't have time to say anything else, as Arthur jumped backwards and disappeared into the dark, frozen waters of Alaska. Bruce gritted his teeth, hoping that this whole exchange would have gone a different route. However, Arthur's words didn't pass by him. Not about the part, warning him about Grace, but the part where Arthur spoke about Grace hating him. There was melancholy when Arthur said that. As hard as he tried to hide it, it was still there, and a whole other chapter, and insight, into Grace and Arthur's relationship was starting to unfold.


	46. Chapter 46: Transition

**Serenity**

 **Chapter 46: Transition**

* * *

 **Guest: yep! Things re going to start moving right along.**

 **kmhappybunny: heheh yeah... just wait, things will get really interesting between the three. really interesting... Yeah, I am almost there with the outline where everyone is meeting up. I think I have it outlined out to about half-way through the movie now... which is good for my sanity LOL. Oh yeah, Mateo may be a supporting character, but he has a great and important role in the future. **

**BlueBloodSVUOrder: Oh trust me, it will be worth the wait... and is closer than you think... *insert evil author laugh here***

 **Sabi2: Thank you, I am happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and I am just happy that you commented at all, so thank you! And yes, I have outlined some future chapters (finally) and I am justtttt about where everyone meets up. :P**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: I'm glad! Thanks!**

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha I bet it was a nice surprise then, having to catch up on a few chapters :P I am happy that you liked all the chapters and that you are excited to see where everything is eventually leading to. Hehe, even if it isn't Arthur and Grace right now, still gotta provide that fluff!**

 **Frankenpupmkin: Thank you, I am happy that you liked the last chapter. Ooo M&M's are always a good substitute for almost everything :) **

**To answer your other questions, yes, Grace still has it, but like with most things in her life, she upgraded it by altering it herself, almost as if she "jailbroke" the flip phone. I think when Grace and Barry first exchange numbers, I highlight that she still has the phone she bought while on the islands of Alaska. I still want to write a book, but there are a few things that I want to try out in fanfiction world before settling on what I want to write. i have a general idea and story line, but I want to write a few more different types of characters to see how I would want mine to behave. Not only that, but I hold a full time job and I just started graduate school for my MBA, so I am a little busy at the moment to sit down and write a book, but I hope that once I am done with grad school, it will be my next project.**

* * *

Bruce was finally back in the comfort, style, and luxury that he was used to. He didn't mind roughing it for a couple of days, but maybe do to his upbringing, he was never someone who was one with nature. Also, he hated camping with a passion. That was just the city inside him talking, he had never been truly camping. Sure, he had been in a cabin with his parents before, but never pitching a tent and roughing it without amenities camping. So taking a shower and being high up in the air, it was a nice feeling. He carefully pulled the razor against his face, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn't paying close enough attention to what he did, and that was enough for himself to nick his skin with the sharp blade. Cursing as he felt the sharp burn of a cut on his face, he quickly put the razor down in the water of the sink and then made sure that his injury wasn't too noticeable.

He was too busy thinking about how difficult Arthur would have been as a teammate. After meeting the alleged Aquaman he wasn't surprised now that Grace gave him up in order to protect her friend instead. Granted, if things went south, like he was expecting, he may have to break what he said and visit this so-called Barry Allen. Not only that, but there was something lingering there when Bruce mentioned Grace to Arthur. That wasn't the posture of hate, nor was it of love that he felt rolling off Arthur. It was more of a melancholy feeling of regret that seemed to come from the man more than anything else.

The relationship most likely ended on a sour note, that was evident, but there just seemed to be more to the story than what the two of them were willing to speak about. Honestly, a part of him only cared if they could still work together on the same team or not, but the part of him that did care, almost as if he was looking for a friendship to start with either of the two members, wanted to know because, like with everything, he was nosy. He didn't like being left in the dark, even if it was none of his business. Not only that, but, something about Grace, more so than her usual demeanor, it seemed that she was keeping something close to the chest. Almost like she had a dirty secret she didn't want anyone else to find out about. Sure, she had borderline metahuman powers, but there was something more. Bruce just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, you have no way of reconnecting with this… Aquaman?" Alfred asked as he came to the main cabin of the plane with a plate containing two cups and an espresso press.

"Well, I put a tracking device in his coat, but he left without it," Bruce sighed and picked up the towel, running it over his face once more before throwing it back on the counter and draining the rest of the water from the sink.

As he put the guard back on his razor and put it back into his luggage container, he muttered to himself, "it may in fact may not have been his coat."

Bruce made his way over to where Alfred was standing, waiting for the espresso to be finished before pouring him a cup of it. Bruce noticed that instead of joining him on a caffeine-induced ride home, Alfred had elected to take an easier route and settle down with tea.

"Those squares, from Luther's notes… I think they must be containers of some kind," Bruce crossed his arms, looking at scattered papers on the table.

Alfred interrupts his stupor planting a cup of espresso in the man's hand. They then both turn to look at the notes once more and Bruce takes a sip of the dark liquid. It always made a tingling sensation start form his feet up to his neck but he couldn't help but love the rich flavors and aromas that came off of the crushed beans. No one could make a better cup of espresso than Alfred. No one.

"Money, power… I don't know what they contain, but it is something to start a war over."

Alfred sighed, not liking that the enemies that seemed to have spouted from no where may be a bigger threat than either of them had originally thought. Going over and taking a seat next to the cable with the scattered paper files, Alfred double tapped on the Wayne logo, bringing up a giant projected screen in front of the two of them.

"Even if we don't know the answers to what lies inside those boxes, we have had some luck with one of the people on the team list. Barry Allen of central city. The one Grace refused to give up. He lives completely off the grid unless it is to show up for work or school. Neither are good laces to talk about our impending doom. I think he is squatting in an old warehouse or building that was going to be remodeled but the contract fell through. He moves subtly and often to make sure that he stays under the radar."

"A disappearing Act."

"But, he does visit his father. In prison. For murdering his mother."

"Jesus," Bruce shook his head.

Coming to the boy's defense, Alfred spoke up, "Young Barry always defended his father's innocence, but he was nine and nobody listened to him."

"Do we have someone at the prison?"

"Oh yes, we will find the address. But are you sure you want to go against your new hire's wishes?"

"I gave her a choice, Alfred, and a part-time job with full benefits. She has no right to complain."

"I think she has every right to do so, _Master_ Wayne."

"I thought you were on my side here, Alfred."

"I am, I just like to point out when you are going down a dangerous path. You are playing a stupid game. I personally wouldn't track down Barry just yet. I think we let Grace bring him to us when the time is right."

"We don't have that kind of time," Bruce mutters, but he said it loud enough that Alfred heard him.

"Bruce, I think that it is imperative that—"

"I never wanted Grace on the team anyway—"

"So, you just want to bench her, just like you do to me?"

Bruce snapped his head up at Alfred, not used to this clear and direct approach from the man.

"Now, that isn't fair."

"But that is how she feels. Put yourself in her shoes. I don't mind staying at home and feeding you the information that you need. I prefer it. However, I have a feeling that our Miss Sanibel is not the type to sit back and watch quietly."

"So, if I recruit Barry, that means I have her on our side as well. Maybe then, she will be of some use… maybe the local legend wouldn't be such a lie after all."

"Is it _a child of the sea_ the myth you are referencing, Sir?"

"Correct. It is probably just a myth…"

"Weren't you just a myth one time too?" Alfred seemly pointed out.

Instead of responding to the question, Bruce directly changed the topic to another person or rather member, he would like to have join the team.

"What about… uhh… Diana…" Bruce says, thinking that changing the conversation to the beautiful Amazon warrior would be an easier topic to discuss with Alfred over that of a certain blonde.

"Well, you have her number," Alfred said, taking a long sip of his tea.

"You could have called her," Bruce scoffed, and Alfred licked his lips to keep himself from smiling.

"Oh, well then, perhaps I should fly to Paris with a handwritten note: Will you be Bruce's teammate, check yes or no?"

Bruce huffed at what Alfred said, and he just hid behind his cup of tea, knowing that what he said was pretty much an elegant way of hitting the nail on the head. Crossing his arms, Bruce was evidently getting annoyed with this subject matter too.

"I'm only interested in her skill set."

"I'm sure you are," Alfred said, not missing a beat.

He rose his eyebrows while pushing up his glasses, his words having a second meaning to them that made the calm, cool, and collected Bruce Wayne grow a rosy tint to his cheeks. It was Alfred's favorite past time to try and tease Bruce whenever he could. It made the days go by faster with a lighthearted tone as time clicked by.

"Can we?" Bruce asked, gesturing back to the projection screen.

Alfred decided to let Bruce off the hook as he continued to report any and all of their most recent findings.

"Ah yes. Facial recognition is a bit dodgy on this one, but we got a partial match. A Victor Stone. genius IQ, football scholarship to GCU, and… deceased."

"Figures. It seems nowadays all we can find are fairy tales and ghost stories," Bruce scratched his forehead with his thumb.

"One misses the days where one's biggest concerns were exploding windup penguins."

Bruce smiles at the old memory that Alfred brought up, taking a seat next to the older man.

"The simple life," Bruce chuckled.

Alfred simply nodded and then broke the silence with a soft tone.

"I don't recognize this world."

With his thick head and mindset, Bruce responded with, "I don't have to recognize it, I just have to save it."

The two sit there with those words floating around them as they finish off their respective drinks.

"So, is that the reason behind this fascination with getting a group together, to save the world? I mean other than having an excuse to pester our favorite blonde?"

"Your favorite, maybe…"

"She is a good girl. She is just trying to make her way in the world."

"How come you see her as something so grand and full of talent, special even?"

"She reminds me a lot of a strong-willed child that I had the pleasure of raising," Alfred winked, and Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Bruce looked out the window at the gray clouds that rolled past underneath them.

"Just give me some time with her. I am sure that I will be able to break through that hard shell of her. If that doesn't work—"

"Which it won't—"

"Then we can do things your way. I just think that things will backfire if you push these metahumans into a specific role and confine them."

Bruce let the conversation end there, never giving Alfred a true answer on if he agreed to the man's plan or not. He probably had some sense, some knowledge and intuition, that came with being wise with the years. But Bruce wasn't there yet, he wanted to do things his way. He was just stubborn like that.

* * *

Grace scratched her head as she explained for the fourth time her idea and her design for Barry's costume. He had invited her over to his place after she got off work, and she held him to that. Especially since she didn't have the night shift at the bar for once. She was going to pick up an extra shift, but Barry asked her if she wanted to have a study session, trying to get somewhere with their statistic's assignment. Even though the due date was a way off, it didn't hurt to be prepared. However, over the course of an hour, it had become apparent to her that yes, she had a great brain for mechanical systems, but she had a hard time explaining it in detail.

Barry got up suddenly and took a walk around the room, running his hands down his face. It didn't help that he wasn't as math orientated as she was. Not only did she have to explain the design and concept but also the math that was behind all her calculations. Why he took a short walk to try and clear his head of all the numbers and math concepts floating around in his head, Grace allowed herself to look around the gutted warehouse. She knew that Barry was squatting that was evident, but with central heating and the contractors that never remodeled, the space was unusually warm and there were no leaks. Which was a rare find on both accounts. Barry had all of his tech toys set up with old and refurbished televisions and computer monitors that people left out on the streets just because they were an old version of something that worked perfectly well. When she first arrived, he had to explain that he had to clean up the place significantly, but he was happy with how it turned out.

"You know, I should really move in here. You have the space for me to do so and I can finally leave that shitty apartment that is costing me an arm and a leg to live in. Plus, I am pretty sure it has bugs."

"Ugh," Barry made a face and stuck out his tongue, "I don't do bugs. In fact, I hate them. People always think that men are the ones that should kill the bugs, but you know what? I want to freak out and lose my crap too when I see one. Especially the crunch of their exoskeleton if you crush one in a napkin… it all, just freaks me out. I can't stand it."

"Duly noted. One Mr. Barry Allen hates bugs."

"However, I think having a roommate would be fun. I mean we would have to detail who was doing dishes when, and which weeks someone was going to take out trash and—"

"I was just joking Barry. I wouldn't impose something like that on you."

"Oh, well…"

"I mean, thank you for the offer, if that was what it was. I mean I do travel light and I really, _really_ want to get out of that hell-hole that they slapped a residential apartment sign on."

Barry rocked back and forth on his feet, not offering up what was on his mind.

"I meant no disrespect Barry—"

"Yeah, I know. I jut, I don't know, I mean, I'm weird. I understand why you wouldn't want to room with me and stuff like that."

"Seriously, Barry. It's fine. Let me think about it, okay? How about that? Let me really think about it and I will get back to you with an answer. How does that sound?"

Barry's face lit up and he came back to the table that Grace had all of her ideas laid out on.

"No take backs," Barry said, under his breath.

Grace lightly laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The two of them worked together a little longer on the project, but when Barry's brain, as he put it, "felt like a cup of Jell-O that was getting heated up in a microwave becoming goop while the plastic cup was set on fire" they decided to change gears and start working on homework from their other classes. The two of them would talk occasionally to the other, but for the most part, it was a productive work session for the both of them. However, when Grace finally finished her mechanical dynamics and heat transfer homework, she stretched. She noticed Barry's posture. He was hunched over a criminal justice book with a chewed-up highlighter cap in his mouth and the writing utensil in his hand, unmoving as he stared up at the clock.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" She asked breaking the silence between them.

Barry jumped, as if she scared him, and it seemed to restart him. He looked over his criminal justice book again and then up at her, shrugging his shoulders. However, when his eyes looked back up at the clock, Grace called him out for it.

"What's up, kid? I know there is something that is going on. You're the literal fastest person I know, and I know you have some form of ADHD, but you just keep staring up at that clock."

"It's just my overabundance of energy and reading a dry topic."

It would have been a good answer for anyone who didn't know Barry. Or, if they simply didn't care. Grace put all the clues together. If his statement was true, then he would actually be trying to read his textbook instead of just staring at the second hand to click by. When she caught his eye again, she raises her eyebrows, and he looks away, knowing that he had been caught in the white lie.

"It's just that… I didn't have time to go see my father today."

"I'm sure that you can visit him tomorrow—"

"No! I mean, it just, it isn't that simple."

Grace closed her textbook and pushed it off her lap, giving her friend her undivided attention.

"What do you mean? Can't you just swing by your family home and see him before class or something?"

"I would, but he… he doesn't live there anymore."

"Okay, so where is he then?"

"He is uhh, he is…"

"Look, Barry, if you don't want to tell me that is fine. I will respect that. However, just know that whatever you say to me is held in confidence. Plus, who else would I tell? Lil Jon will just find out eventually, especially if you take up Jimmie's offer of switching jobs and working as the receptionist."

"…Thank you, Grace. Those words… you don't know how much they really mean to me. And I trust you, it's just… okay, I am just going to say it… my dad is in prison."

Raising her eyebrows, she spoke, "Okay? Plenty of people's folks spend time in Statesville, it isn't as uncommon as you may think."

"Yeah, but most parents… most fathers, don't get framed for murdering the mother of their children."

"Oh."

"You know what sucks the most about my father being in there?"

Grace shook her head no.

"That he didn't even commit the murder. He was freaking framed for it. I knew he didn't do it… but, I… I hid in the closet the whole time it happened, and I heard his voice… and it wasn't my dad… but, I was young, and apparently, I was too young for anyone to take me seriously. So, they took him away from me and he has been locked up ever since. I try to visit him when I can, but some days get really busy with school and work and it is just a lot of pressure. I mean that is why I am trying to get my degree in criminal justice. I am going to look through the details and prove my father's innocence."

"That is very noble of you. For what it is worth, I believe you. I would probably also believe young Barry's testimony too. You were the one who heard what happened and I hope that in the future you will get to your goal and get your father out of improper imprisonment. The cops were stupid to say that you were too young and that your words didn't matter, because they did—hell, they still do. "

Barry smiled at her and wiped away some faint tears that glistened in his eyes. It was an emotional topic for him and to be met with something that he had been needing to hear for a long time, he was happy that he became fast friends with the blonde. Even if he may have forced it onto her at the beginning.

"Welp, you ready?" Grace asked, standing up and brushing off her pants, electing to throw her book on her homework pile.

"What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Grace tilted her head to indicate that he should follow her. As he stood up, the two of them walked outside and Grace put on her helmet, mounted her bike, and then turned it on.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to hop on?" She teased, throwing him her extra helmet.

He looked down at the helmet in his hands and looked back up to Grace.

"Dude, we don't have all day. You are going to have to give me some directions on how to get there, and trust me, I know it is going to take a while because I am sure you will get sidetracked and we will have to drive around in some circles to get there."

Barry smiled at Grace and the put on the helmet, attaching the chin strap to make sure that his safety precaution would last during the duration of the ride.

"Thank you, Grace."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll just owe me some coffee sometime. Now, let's get you to those visitation hours, shall we?"

* * *

The two watched the sunset go down casting rosy golden hues over the City of Gotham. Even though it was filled with villains, greed, and terror, the skyline over a backdrop like the one that they were witnessing now, it was breath taking.

"My dad wants me to give up on trying to prove his innocence…"

"Is that what you want?"

"Hell, No! But, I just… I know he is doing it from the goodness of his heart. I mean if I was in his shoes I would totally see where he was coming from. Not only that but prison is made to suck the soul out of your body. They talk about reform and all of this crap, but you know, that doesn't work. At least, not with everyone. Yes, there are bad noodles and stuff, but I mean, with so many repeat offenders, you gotta ask, isn't there something we could change… that we could make better to make sure that these people don't commit another crime and instead turn their focus into something positive for the community?"

"I honestly never really thought about it. Bad people go to jail and you know, never really thought about reforming them or anything like that. Just always assumed those who repeated were just rotten apples through and through with few exceptions to the rules."

"All of this is so unfair."

Grace nodded her head, letting Barry vent for her. There was nothing she could do to fix the problem and she was sure that Barry would find an answer on his own. That he wanted to find it himself and one day, he would. Right now, he just needed someone to listen, and she could be that person for him.

"I know it is off topic, but you finally did some good in the world with those powers of yours."

"Hmm?"

"You know, when you drew eyeglasses and a mustache with that sharpie marker on that jackass's face that was trying to make you rush through the check in line."

"You noticed that?"

"It was hard not to."

The two break out into a fit of laughter, remembering the guy that Barry made into his doodling canvas.

"So, Grace."

"So, Barry."

"Have you thought anymore about living that superhero life?"

Grace sighed, not wanting to explain her time with Bruce, even though earlier she had mentioned that she was probably going to quit working at the bar so she could focus on her new part-time job working as a mechanical design engineer and mechanic for the Wayne Corporation research and development team. Barry had quested her high and low about how she got a position like that, and she just shrugged her shoulders to most of his questions, him still impressed with her.

"Do you remember that guy that I talk about sometimes, Mateo?"

"The one that you casually hook up with?"

Grace winced, "That's the one. Anyway, I was with him and his young daughter, and well, long story short, she bumped into my hot coffee and I prevented it from spilling on her."

"I mean, doesn't every good adult do that?"

"But do they do it by stopping the liquid from moving from twenty feet away?"

"No, I guess they don't."

"The point that I am trying to make is that… it felt… good to do something like that for her. It was like I was empowered by helping the little girl. I know it wasn't much or anything that is to rant or rave about."

"It is something, though. Also, it means a lot to you, so don't sell yourself short. Every hero has to have an origin story, yours just starts when you saved a little girl from third degree burns because you have a crap taste in coffee."

"Ha ha, very funny," Grace mockingly laughed at the brunet as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"You know, not to change the subject or anything… but in the short time that I have known you, you have seemed to change. It is like with each passing day you become a little bit happier."

"How could I not be happy, I have a friend like you in my life to make my dark days just that much better. But, to stop you from getting a big head here, you are a bit on the annoying side."

"Hey now, I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"So was I!" Grace gasped and held her hands up as if she was surrendering.

The two of them laugh at their conversation and when it dies down, Barry then, hesitantly to say the least, asked Grace a question that he was wanting to do for some time now.

"Could you train me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Train me to fight, train me to become a true Superhero."

Silenced filled the air between the two of them. Grace took a deep breath and let the air out of her lungs slowly on a long exhale.

"You don't have to join me or anything like that. It is just… you are the closest person I know that I could learn from, or at least be able to fight back. Or do something at least. I really want to try this out and see if I can make this place even just a little bit better. If I help one person, that is a win for me—"

"I'll do it."

"—and I just want to make sure that I am doing things right…wait, what did you say?"

Grace inhaled, and looked at Barry, straight in the eyes to make sure that there was no confusion or anything that could be interpreted incorrectly.

"I'll do it. I'll help you train."

A giant smile spread across Barry's face as he enveloped Grace into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of her. She hugged him back, just as hard, missing this friendly but intimate feeling.

"However, I do have one condition…"

"Anything. Name your price."

"You help me pack up my stuff and move out of that shit apparent and into your place. I'll split everything and all the costs with you half way, but trust me when I say this, but living in a vacant warehouse with the threat that hear could go out any minute was a better situation than the one she was in now."

"Done. You have my word."

"Good. If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right."

"So, _Master Grace,_ when do we start?"

Grace licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair trying to hide her smile and the giddy, warm feeling that was starting to make its way though her body

"Now."


	47. Chapter 47: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhhh I started Grad school this past week with work and even though this is probably the best time in my life to get a masters degree doesn't mean I was looking forward to all the extra work lol. So, fair warning, will try to update this as much as possible but please leave me some breathing room as I try to get my life in order!**

* * *

 **Arkytior's Song: Haha I love Barry too. He was my fav. part of the JL movie.**

 **kmhappybunny240: Oh yeah, grace really is growing at a fast pace... I just hope there is nothing that will mess it up :P JKJKJKJK, but... who knows?**

 **Sabi2: Hahhaah yeah... I rushed to get the chapter out last week and kinda spaced out... which I did the last part of writing this one... oops :P Hahah well thank you for your support, I appreciate it!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks!**

 **Frankenpumpkin: Thank you, I am happy to hear that you liekd it! And haha no worries! It happens to the best of us. Small details are easy to forget ;P**

* * *

Grace pulled up to the back of the garage, just like she was instructed to do. She pushed the little dial pad and waited while it rang for someone in the house. Looking at the electronic contraption, she knew it was the best money could buy. That, and it probably had some of the highest tech and advanced security protocol that money could buy. The rebel and adrenaline junky inside of her wanted to see just how much she could get away with. She wasn't into theft or anything to that nature, but she was itching for another street race recently. Even after everything, going fast with the wind pushing back against her, it was the only time in her life that she felt free. Where she didn't belong to anything bigger than herself. It was just that. Her, a bike, the wind, and countless miles of open road. The system beeped at her and the door opened, she never even had to announce herself. She made a note as she pulled into the garage that maybe, when this was all over and she had her degree, she would take six months and transverse the roads of the west.

When she parked her bike, no one bothered to greet her. She sighed looking around at all the expensive toys in the garage. She wasn't envious of them, but at the same time, how much money did one person need? She could only imagine what it would be like to live as the one percent for even just a day. However, she knew better than that. Just because someone, or a family, had money, didn't mean they didn't have their own share of issues. She rested her helmet on the seat and shrugged her jacket off revealing a usual flannel shirt. Even though she moved to the city and away from the last remaining, true frontier, the use of flannel in her everyday life still hadn't left her. It was cheap, lasted a long time, and she didn't mind if they became dirty.

Walking over to the reason why she was here, she traced her fingers across the smooth metal of the Batmobile. It was a work of art. She had seen glimpses of it on the television, but it was something else entirely when one was next to it in person. She commended the person who designed and made the machine. It really was a piece of art. It took up the space it occupied. It was what someone would call a statement piece. That was why she was agitated to see the sight it was in. She knew that it was meant to protect its driver, but the look of it now, she just hoped that she would be able to get the machine to start talking to her again.

"Okay, girl, let's try and see what is wrong."

First things first, Grace walked around the whole car, making mental notes of every scratch or ding that the car had on it. Then, she opened the driver side door, noting that of course it was unlocked. Who would even dare try to drive something like this out of here? She shifted her mindset and looked down at the complicated control panel that was in the car. She put her hand down on the stick shift, liking the imaginary roar of the engine under her fingertips, expertly shifting into the correct gear when the car purred to do so. So many people liked automatics, and Grace couldn't fault them. With how advance computers were, it was more logical and efficient to have it just be done without having to worry about the correct time to change into a higher gear. Nonetheless, it was just something purely magical about a car that was still manual. She knew that the inside paneling would need some work too. She wasn't as great with electronics as she was with the rest of the mechanical components, but that was why they invented the internet.

She moved out from inside, but before she did, she made sure to release the lock for the hood of the car. Popping it open and making sure that it wouldn't fall on her, she started her curious search of what could be the greatest failing element in the car. She had to work smart here. She knew that the beautification of the vehicle would come last. She had to make sure that the internal components were working. After all, that was what mattered the most in any machine or vehicle. Sure, you could make something work pretty, but she would have something that looked ugly but had great functional value over something that was nice but had great faults with it.

Placing her hand on her hips, she looked around the garage, trying to find the tools she was supposed to use to start fixing all of this. She found them across the room from her. Shaking her head, she was going to have to have them closer to her in order to get anything productive done. So, that is exactly what she did. She pushed the tool chests, which were conveniently on wheels, over to where she was working. She made sure to get a roller too, that way she could lay down and work on the underbelly of the car without having to crawl under there each time. When she had everything she needed in place, alongside a tray table to house the tools that she knew she was going to need the most for her inspection, she got to work. Jacking up the car, she made her way under there with a flash light. She put it in her mouth as she started to root around. She took off the scratched oil panel and the other guards to access the cables that ran underneath it.

She took a deep breath, never seeing anything like this before in her life. Apparently, her original statement of the car having plenty of electrical components tied into it was an understatement. It did make her wonder, however, why she was here. Why was it her who was fixing this invention instead of the man or woman who designed it. They would know more than she would about everything that was going on with the machine. Not her. She laid on her back and looked up at the machine that was approximately a foot away from her face. She tried to match all the wiring and where they went in and out of the mechanical components. She had to make sure that she accounted for all of them. Wrong one move and she could mess up the entire mainframe of the car. First things first, fix the mechanical components, then it was on to the electrical, and finally, make everything look pretty.

Raising her wrench, she started to back off some bolts that were holding some other parts together, and that was when she heard the expensive click of leather shoes on the linoleum floor. She hoped it wasn't Bruce, but at the same time, she knew that it wasn't. He would have sulked over her and started question her. This gait was of someone who wasn't in a rush, but, did have something to accomplish. The shoes approached her, and she just watched them, acting like she was too busy to notice, or to care that finally, someone decided to join her. She knew that it had probably been some time since she got here. She because absorbed in her work, so she assumed that her feeling of an hour was two. The new company placed something down on her work table and paused, almost as if they were waiting for Grace to reveal herself. Deciding that she should at least humor her employer, she backed out from under the car.

She backed out just enough hat she could make eye contact with Alfred who just raised his eyebrows at her. Her gaze shifted and she realized that he had brought her a glass of lemonade and light snacks containing of cheese and crackers. She wished that every job she had tailored to her like this one was. It didn't go unnoticed that there were also important looking documents on the table as well. As much as she hated to admit it, and for whatever reason, Alfred reminded her a lot of Egil. So, she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone. She was going to have to get up, drink some lemonade and eat some food before she could go back to work.

"I think we have our roles reversed here," the blonde joked as she maneuvered her way from under the car.

"Why do you say that, Miss Sanibel?"

Grace gave the older man a look, especially since they already had this conversation where he didn't need to be so formal with her. Alfred just offered up a polite smile.

"You are acting like a house wife from the fifties, bringing me lemonade and an afternoon snack while I work on the car."

"You're always one for jokes, aren't you?" Alfred said.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her hands on her plaid shirt before spreading some cheese onto a cracker and shoving the whole thing into her mouth. After she finished chewing it, she picked up the lemonade and took a sip of it. It was a nice mixture of both sweet and sour. She liked it.

"You got a pen?" Grace asked, motioning down to the paperwork that Alfred was tasked to bring her.

He simply extended one out to her as she took it, shuffling through the papers and signing her name.

"Do you have any questions about anything?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or if I don't, doesn't it?"

"I don't understand—"

"If I don't sign it, I know already that everything I asked for won't be kept. Plus, I know that if I don't sign this piece of paper, Bruce won't uphold his end."

"Which is?"

"Not going after Barry. He doesn't need to be a part of this."

Alfred frowned and took the document out of Grace's hand and proceeded to read her the doctrine that she was signing. Grace leaned against the table and half-way listened to the man as he spoke to her about the new benefits she was receiving. Whenever he paused to see if she had a question after a clause, she would just nod her head, telling him to proceed.

"So, all in all, after you're finished with this delicate task, pending the quality of work you do, Wayne Corporation will be extending out this contract to hire you for future projects."

Grace licked her bottom lip and took a sip of the lemonade. Also known as they just wanted her on their beck and call to make sure that whenever there was a problem, she would be forced to come and fix it. There were worst professions than working around expensive toys all day. At least she could work alone, that these pieces of metal never talked back to her. Even though she was complaining, the pay was a substantial amount compared to everything she was doing. She refused to leave Jimmie empty handed, but she did feel that she finally had an excuse to stop working at that horrible bar. She could probably persuade Barry to drop one of his and come work at the auto shop with her—especially since she knew that he was looking for other places of employment now. The two of them could easily go to school, work, and then study together. At least for her, it was a win-win situation.

"Is that all you needed?" Grace asked Alfred, hoping that it was enough to please him by signing the contracts that she needed to.

She just wanted to be left alone again so she could get back to work. With one look on the man's face told her a different story. Realizing then that her signing the documents wasn't the true reason why he came down here to talk to her. It was something else entirely.

"Yes."

Grace furrowed her eyebrows, not expecting that answer. She placed the lemonade back down on the table, expecting another conversation from the man, but he didn't offer anything more.

"Okay then…"

Sighing, she got back to work, and she listened as Alfred walked around the garage, pausing every few moments to look at something. Grace tried to tune him out, but the expensive English leather shoes were distracting. So distracting that she forgot to take the one tool she needed down with her. She rested her head on the roller and called for Alfred. He walked over to her, and she politely requested that he hand her a tool that she needed. She described it perfectly to someone, as if she was teaching a child what to look for. A simple description hat anyone who knew nothing about tools would be able to get her what she needed. She wasn't insulting the man, she just didn't want to have him hand her something that was wrong. He handed her the tool, and she thanked him, never coming out from under the car.

This time, however, the older gentleman never moved, and Grace could sense him staring at her.

"Yah need something?" Grace asked him again.

This time, she received an answer.

"I'm just curious about something."

"Which is?"

"How did you familiarize yourself so well with all of these engines and machined components?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time."

"Of course, you do…" Grace muttered to herself, knowing that this conversation would be easier to have if she wasn't speaking through a giant hunk of metal.

Even though she didn't want to talk to him, she evidently did. She spoke about her time with her father and uncle on their fishing boat and how they didn't have the money to go fix a lot that went wrong, so she learned how to fix almost everything that went wrong on that small ship. Not only that, but over time, it became her escape from the world around her. She liked working on the components of engines and putting things back together. Making them function as if they were brand new. She even went to say that now, it was a welcomed relief seeing the dirt, the grim, the grease on her hands and under her fingernails.

"My father always told me this: never make fun of someone who has dirt under their fingernails. Never tell them to clean up or seek out something else. That dirt is a testament of how hard they have worked."

Alfred smiled at Grace, "you're a breath of fresh air, you know that?"

Grace just shook her head and placed the finished glass of lemonade next to her. She had steadily consumed the rest of it when she was speaking about her mechanical prowess. Over the time that the two had talked, Grace had found it easier to talk with him. She was right, he was like Egil.

"Nah, you're just not used to blue collared workers."

Alfred started to laugh, "And what does your mom think about all of this? I am sure she is proud of her daughter. Granted, I don't know of any mother who would be comfortable allowing their child to sail the seven seas fishing and not coming back for months on end."

"About that… I actually have never met my mother. She passed away when I took my first breath."

"I—I'm sorry."

"Ah, no need to be. I never knew her, so it is hard to miss someone you never met, or rather, don't remember. Granted, my late father, I know that when he was still alive it would make him mad with grief some nights. They say the worst enemy to a sailor is the ocean during a storm, but I think it is the loneliness and the constant booze, trying to drown out the personal sorrows. My uncle would probably agree with me on that one, even if we don't agree on much these days," Grace sighed.

"Where is your uncle now? Back in Alaska?"

"Benny? Yeah, he is. He is with his partner there and well, long story short, the two of us had a falling out. We don't talk much now."

"That is a shame. If you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

Grace used her thumb nail to scratch her forehead.

"There is… there was… just… a lot of stuff that happened all at once and I think his way of processing it was to pull me in closer."

"And it did the opposite?"

Grace nodded her head, "Yeah. He wanted to close the space, and well, I needed more of it to sort through everything that had happened. That is why I came here, back to Gotham to finish school."

"A pretty big distance away, it seems."

"That it is, that it is."

"Well your uncle—"

"Uncle Benny," Grace interjected knowing that Alfred forgot her uncle's name.

"Yes, your uncle Benny, he seems like, from the stories you just told, he is a good father figure. I am sure that there is very little that you could do that he wouldn't accept. That, and I am sure that as you two said, there is little he would forgive you about."

Grace didn't look at Alfred and instead she stared down at her feet. She knew that what he was saying to her was logical and by no means was it a jab at her. It still pulled at her heartstrings.

"And what happens if I am not ready to forgive him yet, or rather, anyone else that I have had bad blood with?"

Alfred paused for a moment before giving her some advice.

"Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it."

"Very philosophical. Who said that?"

"Mark Twain."

"He was a decent poet, but then again, you Brits eat that shit up, don't you?"

"And you American's like to act like you're arrogant when we all know that you are like golden retrievers."

Grace burst out laughing at the weird simile that Alfred just spoke. She had never heard that about them, and she was sure that this one was a phase that was from Alfred's own making.

"You're easy to talk to, Alfred, you know that?"

"Well, I am hear anytime you need me _Grace._ "

"Haha, thanks for that. And thanks for catching on and not using all that proper mumbo-jumbo. Granted, I guess you are probably just trying to keep tab on me to report to Bruce, aren't you?"

"It is funny that you think that master Bruce holds more power over me, or you for that matter, than he actually does."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you give people the power to hold something over you. No one else can belittle or make you feel anything without your consent."

"And who said this?"

"Me."

The two shares in a good laugh at this. At least this _advice_ was better than the whole golden retriever comment.

"So with you and Bruce, what is the story there?"

"When Master Wayne's parents died, in the will, his parents wanted me to raise him here, in Gotham. I was granted the opportunity to watch him, from a young lad, grow into a fine gentleman. I sometimes wonder, as I am sure your uncle does, if I raised him the right way…"

"I think you have."

Alfred looked at Grace, taking in her profile. He saw the true determination written on his face and he knew she just wasn't saying things to make him feel better about himself. She spoke the truth, and it came from the heart, just as if she was shooting a shotgun from her hip.

"I mean, he is a vigilante, but everyone has something that is wrong with them," Grace looked at Alfred and she gives him a playful, teasing smile.

"Thank you. I am surprised, however, that you have not tried your hand at the Superhero game."

Grace just shrugged, wishing that she had more lemonade so she could get out of answering the statement that Alfred just proposed to her.

"I… I tried to be a hero once, and let's just say that it didn't turn out well."

There was a brief pause, and then Alfred's words cut into the silence of the garage.

"Bad things always seem to happen to good people, but that is never a reason to give up."

Grace grits her teeth. Who said anything about her giving up? She tried it and it wasn't for her. However, this was neither the time nor the place to state such things. Instead of becoming defensive, or anything to that manner, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Something that she hadn't done in a long time. As Alfred said, everything that she did in this life was a choice and right now, she chose to move on to another subject.

"So, you want to tell me what that is?" Grace asked, pointing to an opened box that was across the room.

She had seen it when she was grabbing her tools. She saw some material in there but thought nothing of it. However, now, she wanted an excuse to talk about anything else.

"Ahh, yes. That is a new development material that the Wayne Corporation has put quite a decent amount of time and money into but, the results didn't turn out quite like we hoped. The material is both abrasion resistant and heat resistant. I was told that the development team modeled it after the material that they use on the paneling for shuttle flights into space to keep them from burning up."

Grace and Alfred walked over to the material and Grace looked down at the strong red material. She put her hand in the box and played with the light material in her hands.

"I know this is probably secret and stuff, but where the hell could I get some of this myself?"

Alfred just looked at her and shook his head.

"You really weren't listening to me when I was reading your clauses of your contract, were you?"

Grace stuck her tongue out at the man, and he sighed.

"The Wayne Corporation isn't just asking you to fix their faulty, broken projects. We want you to experiment with other equipment and items that may not be of use to anyone else. How I see it, is that you could take this box home with you, today if you wanted. Heck, it is just cluttering up space and becoming a dust collector anyway. You can have it."

Grace tried to hide her excitement. She knew exactly what she was going to use this for.

* * *

Barry stood there with his arm stretched out as Grace walked around him with a tape measure and pencil.

"I'm so glad that you are on the good guys side, because you really know how to do a lot."

Grace chuckled, writing down another measurement, "Maybe I am the bad guy, maybe I am just playing at being the good guy?"

"Nah, I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"You just don't have it in you to be the bad guy, Grace."

Grace's eyes met Barry's and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So where did this _special_ material come from?"

She acted like she didn't hear him, and he cleared his throat gaining her attention again.

"Maybe you are the bad guy after all…" Barry huffed.

For the comment, Grace poked him on his side, making the brunet squirm and put his arms down.

"I'm just measuring you for your outfit we are going to do. Don't get me wrong, you are going to be sowing all of this together. Trust me when I saw that is not my strong suit. At least, if you don't want your costume to look like it was made by a twelve-year-old."

Grace took her paper with Barry's measurements over to the computer she was working on and inputted them to her computer program. It told her all the tolerances and basically how to make the costume alongside altering it to make it so Barry could do anything he wanted in it. It was an engineer's dream. Barry watched behind Grace as she typed in math equations into the computer program and more numbers and letter sequences popped up, hurting his brain.

"You know, I still need to know how to fight."

Grace's fingers stilled over the keyboard.

"Why do you need to know how to fight?"

"Well, if I am going to go after bad guys, I have to learn how to defend myself, don't I?"

"Defending yourself and attacking someone are two different things."

"You're a good fighter, you'll be able to teach me first."

Grace rose out of her chair and pushed it back in where it went, letting her program stall out, waiting for her next input.

"I didn't learn to fight because I wanted to, I learned to fight because I had to."

"We all know how tough you are Grace, but you don't have to treat me like a child—"

Grace didn't let Barry finish the sentence as she went for him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards, him stumbling over his own feet not knowing what was doing on. She backed him up until his back hit harshly against coarse cement wall.

"What—"

"Do something Barry!" Grace yelled into his face.

"I don't know—"

"You want to learn how to fight? Yeah!? Then how the hell are you going to get out of this?"

"Grace, I'm not going to fight you—"

Grace didn't hesitate and she slapped Barry straight across the face.

"Your enemy isn't going to wait for you to hit back, so you hit first! You wanted to learn how to fight, well, start fighting!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs.

Barry looked shocked, almost as if he was frozen into place by the sudden change in both Grace's attitude and behavior. He never thought the women scary before, but right now, with the unpredictability with Grace's behavior he was slightly fearful of the situation. He knew deep down that Grace wouldn't hurt him, they were close friends, but she was right. If she was anyone else, he wouldn't stand a chance. He didn't even think, closing his eyes, and shoved his arms towards her shoulders, the only thing he thought was getting her off him. Barry felt Grace's presence disappear from him and when he opened his eyes, he saw her laying on the ground, half way across the room.

One moment, Grace was in Barry's face, and the next, she had the wind knocked out of her. He didn't push her hard enough to cause her any sort of damage, but it was an unnatural experience that she didn't want to have again any time soon. Barry rushed over to grace's side, helping her up as he continuously and profusely told her that he was sorry for his actions.

"What the hell was that?"

"All I thought of was getting you away from me... and well... I just figured I would kind of like, push you away? I don't know it's weird, I'm weird, are you okay?"

Grace started to laugh so hard she started to wheeze. It concerned Barry to the point where he thought that he may have given her a concussion.

"I think that is the first time someone has told me that they just pushed someone away to win a fight."

Barry joined in with the laughter, finally realizing how crazy he must have sounded. Granted, his laughter nearly wasn't as exuberant as Grace's was.

"Anyway, weird time, and probably a weird transition, but can I ask you something?"

"yeah, go for it. I mean you are helping me with all of this, and I guess I can count that as me winning my first fight?"

"In your dreams, Allen. You wish you could win a fight against me, but, no. Honestly, I was going to talk to you about moving in. I just got a new job, so I'm quitting at the bar. I can totally pull my weight. I just, I need to get out for the hell hole I live in now. It isn't good for this," Grace stated pointing a finger at her head, "I know I told you this recently and like all my stuff is here, but I just want to make sure you knew that I wasn't a deadbeat. I will be a good roommate."

"Do you think you wouldn't be a good roommate?"

"If I didn't mean it, Barry, I wouldn't have brought it up…"

Barry smiled, "Of course you can stay here. I have no worries about it either. We are best friends after all, right?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. Granted, I think my actual best friend may get mad I am replacing her."

"Wow, _the_ Grace Sanibel has another friend besides me? Are they as crazy?"

"She is even crazier…"

"We have to be, I mean look at who our friend is!"

Grace teasingly ruffled Barry's hair and rolled her eyes at his comment before he pushed the conversation back to the world of fighting.

"So, I guess that this is where my Superhero training starts? Like officially? That it isn't all talk? Is this were we get to do a super cool training montage now?"

"Wax on, Wax off, my young padawan. Baby steps."

Grace returns to the computer as laughter fills in the area around her.

"You do know that those are from two different fandoms, right?"

"I know, but both are acceptable in this situation."

Barry chuckles and starts to get to work on his costume, at least the pieces that Grace has told him to start cutting and stitching together. She wanted to test the tensile strength of the fabric and defense capabilities before they got too excited, or too far within the project that there was no turning back. Barry watched Grace as she typed away at the computer, noting how much she had changed since he has known her. He knew that she was still going through whatever had brought her to Gotham, but everyday a part of her heart was slowly healing back together.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Miygi… whatever you say."


	48. Chapter 48: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 48**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys for the late post! Working 7/12s with doing grad school is kicking my ass... I still haven't forgotten about this fic, it is just taking me some time to find time to sit down and write! Sorry but please bear with me! Thanks!**

* * *

 **kmhappybunny240: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks!**

 **Sabi2: Hahha yeah, I knew that there were probably going to be a few... just like this chapter. I just try to get it out :P Also, thank you for the support, I appreciate it! Also, good luck with your business!**

 **Frakenpumpkin: Haha no worries! I am glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday!" The sailor tried to scream over the sounds of the waves, "Something came down from the sky!"

"Cort… you're… out."

"Someone please help me," the man screamed towards the sky hoping that someone, something, anyone, would hear his pleas and cries.

That was the last thing that Arthur heard from the man before he jumped out of the water and onto the sailor's sinking fishing vessel that was about to be consumed by the raging storm. He stared down the cowering man who couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't tell if this was a hallucination and if it was, was it one that was there to help him, or was it a farce, the devil luring him to the underworld. Arthur had seen that look plenty of times before. Some sailors stating that when he saved them, he was like a God and others, well, they would spout profanities at him, even though they were just pleading for someone to save him. It seemed like this man, however, was that of the former.

Granted, Arthur wasn't going to take the time to let the man decide. As he was in shock, Arthur figured this was the best chance to take advantage of them man and he grabbed him. Another strong waved crashed on top of them, but Arthur had a good grip on the sailor and didn't let the man fall. Picking him up like a fireman would, Arthur looked at the dark water. He had to make this fast. The man was already in shock and the cold water wouldn't help him. Jumping into the water with the man, Arthur pushed himself. He knew that if he could race through the waters, he could get the sailor to the ale house in record time, and then Egil could take care of it then.

He knew that he still wasn't welcomed at the ale house, but he had no where else to drop the an. Some warming whiskey would be good for them both. Finally, Arthur emerged from the depths and started crossing the dark sand of the beach. He thought that the storm was just out in the middle of the ocean, but it seemed like it was bigger than that, and it was starting to make landfall. Quickly, he jogged up to the building. Without pause, he threw opening the door and placed the bumbling man on the table, interrupting the usual drunks that had claimed that table. It was warm and dry in here, and if someone got the man's wet clothes off him soon, the sailor would live having a few good stories to share. There was nothing more that a sailor wanted out of life except for a good story to try and one up the others in the industry. They were all good people, but sometimes, pride and egos got in the way.

Wiping a hand through his long, drenched hair he pushed it out of his face, and he looked out the window of the bar, noticing how hard the rain seemed to be coming down. Gritting his teeth, he felt a chill run up the back of his spine and the thought crossed his mind that maybe he should stay indoors and dry off himself. But when Egil came into view across the counter from him, it broke the train of thought and reality set in. He wasn't welcomed here.

"Whiskey… and one for Ahab, there," Arthur said, gesturing to the man who was laid out on the table.

Egil didn't speak to Arthur, he just grabbed a new bottle of whiskey and a glass, setting them both in front of the man. Arthur just looked at the glass as Egil unscrewed the cap and poured him a glass of the dark brown liquid. Without hesitation, Author slammed back the glass and placed it back onto the counter with a thud, indirectly telling Egil that he was ready for another pour.

"From the sky… I…. I heard a cannon…"

As the liquid made its way into Arthur's glass, he raised it to Egil locking eyes with him, simply saying, "to ocean's rage."

He didn't want to think about the shell-shocked fisherman. However, as the shocked man continued to babble on, it was harder and harder for Arthur and the others to ignore him. It also didn't help, that as he placed the glass back on the table, he noticed it this time. When he pulled his hand away there was green plasma on his hand.

"Monsters, from the sky…" the man let out a whimper, as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

All the patrons in the bar had their attention turned to the man that was laying on the table, hoping to get more information about what happened. They all assumed that it was something that the sea forced him to see, or maybe Davy Jones was playing with him. Nevertheless, Egil wasn't one who was falling for such things. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the man who rescued the other.

"It tore right through my boat. Monsters."

Arthur snarled and reached beyond the counter, grabbing the mostly full bottle of whiskey from Egil's hands. Before Arthur could yank away the brown liquid, Egil placed a hand on top of his, and gestured with his head for Arthur to follow him towards the back. When the Scandinavian knew that the man wouldn't disappoint, he let go of the bottle, giving full control to Arthur. Arthur took a sip of the whiskey and glanced towards the door, thinking that this could be his escape, but he wouldn't do that to Egil. The blond never took anyone in the back room unless it was to have a serious conversation with them. As the too left, the patrons became restless and impatient wanting to know more of this strange story the sailor was spouting. Arthur took a sip of his whiskey as Egil turned around after closing the door, making it quiet in the room so the two of them could talk.

"Do yah think this is the war that Bruce Wayne came to speak to yah about?

"I don't think so. That man couldn't defeat a psychotic clown, so I highly doubt that he has any idea what is coming."

"Don't yah think that is probably why he asked yah to join?"

Arthur stayed silent, not wanting to have anything to do with this conversation.

"Not just that, but, Arthur, what if this is the shit that is bringing the war? Yah don't think yah need to get involved?"

"Again, this isn't—"

"Anything yah have seen before? Maybe yah need to take a trip down—"

"No. If they need me, if they truly need me… they know where to find me."

"Arthur, just hear me out…"

"What happens if I don't want to?"

Egil placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder as if he was a father comforting his son.

"Look, I know that yah don't want anything to do this, but maybe, maybe it will be a good idea to talk to Mera. She may have some insight into this weird monster situation, or just to see if the Wayne guy is completely off his rocker or not."

"Mera has nothing to do with this. You know she is dead to me. Atlantis too. She is handling everything there and they don't need me."

"Yah? Is that so? What about if there is a war, and yah don't join this fight? What happens if yah end up regretting it?"

Arthur's grip on the bottle tightened, and he tore his eyes away from Egil.

"You're a goddamn pain in the ass, you know that?"

Shaking his head, Arthur turned to leave but Egil wouldn't let him.

"What about Grace?"

Arthur paused and titled his head to the side. All air seemed to escape in the room, and it was replaced by something cold and dark.

"What about her?"

"What happens if yah don't join the fight and she ends up hurt? Or worse? If, as yah told me, Bruce knows her, if she is the one who gave yah up, she may be in trouble. Those boxes, that mural, one is with the Amazons, the other in Atlantis, and lastly with the humans. If Grace is involved, then yah need to help. Yah need to go back and protect her."

"You don't have a fucking clue, Egil. I couldn't protect Grace then, so, what makes you think that I can protect her now?"

"Is this what this is about? Is this why yah two are struggling? Yah a dumbass. Yah even more than that. I don't have enough English words in my vocabulary to explain to yah how much yah are an idiot. She loves yah. She will always love yah. Work it out. Yah need to make sure that she is okay."

Arthur scoffed, shaking his head at Egil, walking out of the room with the bottle of whiskey pressed to his lips.

"Grace can take care of herself… and the whiskey? Put it on Ahab's tab…"

Arthur took one last look at the shocked sailor, and he walked back out into the storm. He walked towards the pier as he downed the last bit of whiskey left in the bottle. He walked across the splintering dock, through the blistering rain, and jumped off at the end of the dock and into the ocean; a sign in the distance marking the deadly rip currents in the waters below.

* * *

Arthur snuck up the stairs leading to the outskirts of Atlantis. He knew that what he was looking for would be out here. Not just the power box, but a certain red-headed woman whose temper was as fierce as her hair color. Everything seemed tranquil and quiet. It was almost peaceful here, but that was the thing. It was too quiet. Arthur's prognosis was correct because as he neared the top of the stairs, he saw a dead Atlantean soldier floating there, leading to the chamber that Arthur was headed towards. He made a tsking noise and even though he hated to admit it, the longer he was here, the more he started to realize that Egil may have been right.

With a loud bang and some other distressing noises, he whipped his head upwards to see what the commotion was about. Crashing sounds accompanied by people yelling mixed orders, trying to get their bearings sparked his attention as he rushed forward. He wanted to get a better look at what was going on. Just as he passed through the arch ways of the chamber, he saw Mera being thrown downwards and into a circular pillar that decorated the insides of the chamber. He noticed that Mera wasn't alone, instead, she was accompanied by a strange looking man with a bat-like helmet on. As soon as he spotted Arthur, he growled at him. The alien-looking man didn't waste any time and threw his long ax towards Arthur.

Arthur dodged the ax with ease and went towards his opponent, never missing a beat or slowing down. He went straight for the man's head piece, and clearly his opponent wasn't used to fighting battles underwater. Arthur had the upper hand in this fight, and both of them seemed to know that. Grabbing hold of his opponent, Arthur headbutted him. He let his opponent go as he was pushed backwards by the force. However, The man righted himself and growled at Arthur. Taking a deep breath, this was the last thing that Arthur wanted to do today. Taking out his frustrations and rage, he wound up his fist, ready to strike. As he lashes out at his opponent, he finds himself with his fist caught. The strange-man caught it with ease, almost as if the longer he was in these waters the more he understood his slowed movements, making him a better fighter. He used his free hand to grab a hold of Arthur's neck and started to squeeze it.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur used his free hand to catch the guy on the side with a punch to his stomach. His opponent grunted, but with his armor, the punch did little to no damage. This just made the guy mad and using his weight against Arthur, he threw him away from him with such force that Arthur's back collided against a pillar that was across the room from where the two were originally fighting. Without being able to react to it, Arthur's opponent rammed his bat-like horns into Arthur, effectively trapping him in and making pieced of the column start to collapse. The man ripped away his helmet and this caused a chain reaction making the column fully collapse and fall, taking Arthur down with it.

Falling to the bottom, Arthur was helpless to watch the next events unfold. His opponent rushed towards the powerful box that was hidden and guarded deep in the middle of the chamber and in a bright flash of light, his opponent vanished. Almost as if he was never here in the first place. Yelling, Arthur struggled out from under the rubble and cracked his neck from side to side. He was left with an uneasy feeling, knowing that a battle was brewing, and this was just the start of it. He didn't look at her, but he felt her as he came to the middle of the chamber, where the power box was stolen from. Mera came over and looked him over, noticing that no blood was coming from him, at least nothing to serious to the point where the blue water was stained with red. Sighing, she knew that Arthur would be too stubborn to look after himself, so Mera raised her hands and clasped them, creating a small enclosure for the two of them, pushing out any sort of water around them.

They needed to have a private conversation, one where those of non-nobility shouldn't be able to hear. Arthur watched the hydrophobic bubble spin, keeping them in here as if they were in a cage. Feeling the water drip from his brown, he quickly wiped it so it wouldn't get into his eyes. However, when he pulled his hands away, he noticed smeared blood. When he put his hand towards his eyebrow again, he realized that he had a small cut. It was probably when the rocks had collapsed from the pillar and something struck him on the way down. It was just a minor cut, almost like a paper-cut, one that he knew would heal up on its own and stop bleeding here shortly. Finally, he turned his head and looked at Mera. He made to check her up and down, trying to find any damages that she could have sustained in that fight.

"You took one hell of a hit, you alright?" he asked, sounding bored when he phrased the question, but both of them knew that he was worried about her.

Mera scoffed and held back rolling her eyes at him.

"At last, the child of Queen Atlanna, the half-breed. I, among others, weren't happy when she was ordered to receive that title."

Arthur grunted and he turned around, approaching the side of the swirling sphere. He was already pissed off and with everything else that was going on, the last person he needed to hear shit from was Mera.

"Wait…" Mera said firmly, this time rolling her eyes at Arthur's antics.

Arthur straightened his back.

"Please?" Mera asked, sighing.

Turing around, Arthur stuck his hand outside of the bubble, almost as if he was trying to be petty, showcasing that he wasn't held prisoner here, that he could leave at any time.

"What do you want, Mera?"

"You know that this issue just isn't here, Arthur."

"Heh, you and Egil… I feel like the two of you have some secret conversation where you guys are trying to gang up on me."

"What did Egil have to say?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Arthur spat harshly, harder than he intended for the words to come out.

"I highly doubt that, because anything that concerns Grace, concerns me too. She is my best friend and you're just the asshole that left her when she needed you most."

"That is a good one. You and everyone keeps telling me this, but you know, for once I am finally taking that blonde's advice and staying the hell away from her. She told me time and time again that she could take care of herself. And you know what? _She can._ "

"This is more than just you and her. If this is any sort of warning that there really is a war coming to this planet then—"

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Mera threw up her hands, clearly agitated with the way Arthur was acting.

"You're not a defenseless child anymore, Arthur. You are the rightful heir to this throne."

"With that crown that you're wearing right now, I would say that you are doing a fine job keeping things in order here," Arthur stated, mocking Mera.

"It isn't one that I want—"

"Keep it. You were born to lead people, especially the people of Atlantis. I never was, Mera. You can have," Arthur gestured around the two of them, "all of this."

"Arthur, I—"

"Like you said, I'm not a defenseless child anymore."

"Exactly, that is why you should learn to treat others with an ounce more of respect."

"Respect for what? For you?"

"Not only me, but the people who want to be in your life, the people who you chose to let down."

Arthur came forward with rage in his eyes as he shoved Mera. She looks at him with fury as bright as her red hair, ready to fight Arthur if she had too.

"Don't touch me again," Mera growled.

"Don't tell me that I need to learn to respect others, because I know exactly what you are trying to get at."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"That I should have respected Grace more, or some shit like that? News flash, I did. She just deserved hell of a lot better than me."

"You have no idea what you even put her through, you idiot. You have no idea how much she has suffered because you left. Hell, if I would and if I could, I would strike you down right here, right now due to how you treated her. However, I know, and deep down, disregarding my lack of judgement, I want the two of you to work this shit out."

"It takes too, in order to tango, Mera. I know damn well that she doesn't want anything to do with me, anymore."

"If you are so right, then prove it. I know that if Grace was here she wouldn't hesitate to follow that monster up to the surface and stop it. Hell, she may even be doing it right now, you know how strong she is and how righted her moral compass is. Her compass, without fail, it always points north."

Arthur shook his head, knowing that he was about to go against everything in his body that told him no, that what he was going to say, what he was going to do was a bad idea.

"If you want me to do this, to make this little bet, to have me _prove to you that I'm right_ , I'm going to need something from you first."

Crossing her arms, Mera didn't know where this was going but she had a good feeling about it. She gave him a cocky smile.

"What may that be?"

"I need my mother's trident."

* * *

"Is there a reason why the new kid is staring at us?" Mateo whispered, gesturing his head towards Barry as Grace peaked over her shoulder at her friend. When he realized that she was looking at him, he offered up an energetic wave that Grace responded with a small one of her own.

"Nah, I think he is just curious about how we fix cars and things. Plus, I know that Jimmie is happy to be in the back for once instead of dealing with customers. He may be awkward, but the kid has a light about him," Grace smiled to herself.

Mateo raised his eyebrows, noticing how Grace was with talking about her friend, and he realized that Barry really did mean a lot to her. Hell, she wouldn't have brought him to a shop and demanded Jimmie give him a job if he wasn't important to her.

"Sure… lets go with that. I just think that everyone in the waiting room doesn't want to try anything like usual because Barry won't shut the fuck up. They probably all think that he is off his rockers."

Grace concealed a laugh with a shrug. Both Mateo and Grace continued to work side by side on the same vehicle, an unusual occurrence from the two of them. Typically, they would work on opposite sides of the store and have a pissing contest during work, but it seems, with Grace mellowing out and dealing with some things, gaining a new friendship with Barry, and Mateo getting his life together, it was a nice harmonious work day.

"You know, Marianna has been asking me when she was going to be seeing her favorite superhero again?"

Grace turned to him with wide eyes and shushed him loudly, placing a hand over Mateo's mouth. Only Lil' Jon looks at them and he only gave them a look with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he was living for this drama between the two of them. Grace simply shook her head at the taller man and Lil' Jon returned to his work letting Mateo and Grace be. Mateo chuckled and gently removed Grace's hand from his face and held it, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, she nor I will tell anyone about your powers. Hell, the kid is just that, a little kid. Anyone who hears her say that about you will just brush it off as something that kids say."

Grace nodded her head and offered up a lighthearted smile knowing that Mateo would be true to his words. He was also right in saying that anyone who heard the little girl speak would just assume that Marianna held Grace in the highest regard. Dropping her hand from his, Grace turned back to the vehicle and picked up another tool, assuming that the conversation was over and the two could just enjoy the other's company. But just as she was about to torque a screw down, she noticed that Mateo was fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"What's up?" grace asked, giving him her full, undivided attention.

"I uhh, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner after shift."

Grace's eyes momentarily widened as she was a loss for words. After a beat she opened her mouth, "I—"

"You know what, forget it. It was stupid to ask. You probably have a shift at the bar tonight anyway."

Licking her lips, she liked this new side of Mateo she had never seen before. The one that was a little too nervous to ask her out on an official date. One with food, and maybe some wine. Not just a quick booty call in the middle of the night.

"Actually, I quit my job at the bar."

"Wait, you did? What happened? Did they fire you or something? I know that school ain't cheap…"

"Well, I found out that the internship that I applied for, this part-time engineering gig, finally accepted me and it comes with steady pay and some actual benefits."

Mateo looked shocked, "Then why the hell are you still working here?"

He looked at her and the two of them laughed. She again, just shrugged her shoulders in response, not having a good enough answer for him as to why she kept working here. In all honesty, she just felt like this was the closest thing to home that she was going to find here in the city.

"I mean if I didn't work here, I wouldn't be able to get my friend a new job. On top of that," Grace leaned her head in towards Mateo making his face flush, "how else would I be able to bring my friends around to make sure that you behave yourself on our date?"

Mateo paused and grinned ear to ear as he leaned up against the car.

"A date, huh?"

Grace turned her interest back towards the car, almost as if it was the most interesting thing to her right now.

"I mean, it all depends on what is for dinner. I'm always partial for some cheap pasta or any home-made Mexican dish… I'm a sucker for either one of those things."

Smiling at the man, Mateo rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile back at the blonde.

"Well, what about if a small three-year-old joins our little party?"

"I mean what is a first date without a bit of entertainment?"

The two shared in a pair of smiles to each other.

"It's a date then?" Mateo asked.

"It's a date," Grace confirmed, saying it a little louder than she thought she did.

"Holy shit!" Barry screamed, causing everyone to turn their attention to him and stop what they were doing.

Catching his breath, and his wide-eyes, wild look, Barry pointed towards both Mateo and Grace.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! The two of you are dating?! Grace I'm like your best friend here in Gotham, how could you not tell me this important information!?"

Grace blushed and turned around, trying to ignore Barry drawing attention to her. She could feel people staring at her and all the while Mateo just laughed next to her.

"See, I told you he was crazy."

Mateo left to go mess with Barry and he pulled Barry downwards over the service counter and messed up his hair, teasing the college student about eavesdropping. However, even when the commotion started to die down, Grace couldn't shake the feeling that there was an empty space in her stomach that she couldn't seem to place. She knew it was a good thing that she was moving on, that she was healing, but why did it feel like she was leaving a part of herself behind?


	49. Chapter 49: Transition

**Serenity: Transition**

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

 **Frankenpumpkin: Okay, so on a quick answer... I really like Marvel to be honest. I like Marvel's movies better than DC, however, I like the cartoons of DC more than Marvel's. This is actually my first DC fic as I wrote more in the Marvel universe than anything else, discounting my Naruto fic. However, to be honest, as an author, I like writing in the DC universe rather than the Marvel one because people tend to be nicer in this fandom than the others. You guys give me some creative liberty and understand that not everything is going to be exact, but if someone doesn't like one thing that I write in my Marvel fics, I always hear about it one way or another. BUT, I said that this would be a short answer, but I like both Marvel and DC :) **

**I love Barry too, and I think you are really going to like this new chapter since there is a lot of him in it! Your comparison, I think, with Peter Parker and him are spot on. And no worries, I am going back to school to get my MBA, or Masters of Business Administration. I have an engineering degree as my bachelors so I figured that a business degree on top of that wouldn't hurt. Also, I think you have updated your profile picture and I have to say that I love it, it makes me laugh!**

 **Dana. Renee. Neil: Thank you! I am so happy to hear about how much you have enjoyed this fic!**

 **Sabi2: Haha wellt hank you, I try to not be horrible when it comes to them... when I rush it just gets worse... and if you think the plot thickened last chapter...**

 **kmhappybunny240 : That it is... that it is... the plot thickens with each growing chapter... *insert evil author laugh here***

 **Love. Fiction. 2019: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you and I will try! School and work has me pretty bogged down at the moment, but, I promise I will try!**

 **MichelleJoy: Hahah no pun intended, I am assuming? :P I am happy to hear how much you loved this story and trust me... you haven't even seen it all, like with all my fics... everything must get worse before it gets better *Evil Author smile.***

* * *

"So…. How did it go?"

"Would you stop asking me about it?" Grace blew her hair out of her face as she was bent over a text book trying to get some homework finished.

Barry rolled around on his bed and stared up at the blonde as if she was upside down. He knew that Grace may not be the whole kiss-and-tell type, but his curiosity was eating at him. Plus, he knew that this was a step in the right direction for his friend. When he first met her, she was going through something and she still was, but the longer that the two were together the more he realized that every day she was growing with the paint hat happened. She would probably never forget whatever happened, but she was able to work through it, to live with the pain, and, most importantly, start to forgive herself for whatever happened.

He was happy to be here for his best friend and he was happy that they met. He knew that whatever it was that plagued her thoughts was something that no one would wish on their worst enemy. He was okay if she never wanted to talk about it, or share any details about her past with him because it was exactly that: the past. There comes a point where one must take a deep breath and start taking that first step forward. It is hard, and they will stumble, but each step forward is one of progress. It will be slow but one day, while looking back, the journey of life will be laid out, and looking back, true strength can be seen in the face of adversity.

"I just want to know the details…"

"You're worse than a dog with a bone, you know that?" Grace chuckled, knowing that deep down she liked this attention.

She was getting used to having someone she could depend on, and it was nice to talk about these things with someone. She knew Mera was always there for her, but they hardly ever talked about these things. Sometimes, it was a nice change of pace to act more feminine and have this conversation that didn't revolve around anything of importance. Just good, clean fun.

"I mean, you have to give me something. What did he make you for dinner? Did you have a good time? How was his daughter? Does she really like you as much as Mateo said? Did she call you her favorite superhero to your face? Did you guys get down and dirty and you know—"

"Jesus Barry, chill!" Grace said, looking up from her text book, "How old are you?"

Barry raised his hands in defeat as he rolled over onto his stomach peering up at the blonde through his hair. His bangs a little longer than he liked. He widened his eyes making them water, giving Grace an effective puppy-dog look that he knew she could resist. She rolled her eyes at him and licked her lips, slamming her textbook closed.

"I just want to make sure that my best friend is going out with someone who is good enough for her."

She sighed and pushed her loose tendrils out of her face with her hand, as she trailed her hand down the braid, she had put the rest of her hair in to keep it out of the way while she was studying. She hadn't had long hair in quite some time, and she forgot how annoying it could be. However, as Grace paused at Barry's words, she knew that she appreciated the sentiment coming from him in regards with Mateo, but she still felt like there was something missing when she was with him. She really liked him and she wanted to give this a try. She thought that he would be good for her, but it almost felt as if there wasn't a spark there.

"I don't like to kiss and tell here, Barry."

"So, I was right!" Barry exclaimed.

"How did you get that from those words?"

"I mean that as to be the reason why you didn't come home last night… I knew it, I just knew it."

Grace started to rub her forehead, but she replied to Barry.

"You know what? Fine. Yes. I stayed the night at Mateo's, are you happy?"

A joyful smiled filled with glee lit up Barry's face and Grace had to force herself not to roll her eyes at his actions. He was just like a golden retriever finally catching on to what he was supposed to be doing. Platonic but affectionate love spilled off in waves from Barry and Grace couldn't help but smile. When Barry saw, this just made him even more giddy about the whole thing.

"Now you have to tell me the details here."

"Barry, I—"

"What's the harm, Grace? I mean who else are you going to tell this too?" Barry asked, framing his face with his hands as he placed his chin on top of them only to cock his head to the side, his longer hair spilling over into his eyes when he moved.

Grace pressed her lips together, but humored her friend, "I went over and we cooked some authentic Mexican cuisine. Well, mostly he cooked and I observed, trying to take in his directions and lack of measurements."

"Let me guess, the whole pinch of some salt here and a scoop of something else there?"

"You have no idea. I thought my uncle was bad at doing that, but Mateo was even worse. I doubt I could ever recreate the dish he tried to teach me if my life even depended on it."

"You're not the best cook though…"

Grace leaned over and smacked Barry in the arm and he rolled over as if she hurt him.

"Oh, stop being a baby, I didn't hurt you, I barely tapped you… and my cooking isn't _that_ bad, okay?"

Barry held back his laugh, but it wasn't effective and instead came out through his noise as a snort.

"You okay there, buddy?"

The two of them shared in the easy atmosphere, and then Barry asked: "So, what else happened? Just dinner?"

"I mean, after dinner it was time to put Mateo's daughter, Marianna, to bed. She refused to let go of me until I promised to read her a story, and so I did. I have to admit that I think story time made me more tired than it did her."

"And!?"

"And really nothing else. If you are implying that I slept together with Mateo, that would be a no. I mean we have before, but I think that he knew how tired I was, and he was acting like a gentleman to me. He gave me some of his old clothes to wear to bed, stating that it was too late to go out anywhere, and just, let me relax next to him as we both fell asleep. I guess I never realized how much I don't do that anymore… relax that is."

Barry smiled at Grace, a true genuine one. One that was only for the happiness of the other person.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Barry, I know you. I know that you have something on your mind, just spit it out."

"It is just nice seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy."

Grace paused, opened her mouth, and then closed it. She really didn't have anything to say to that. Was this what it was? Was this her being happy? Was she even allowed to be happy? She sure as hell still didn't feel happy, or maybe she was just getting that good at faking it? Was this what it meant to move on, to find someone else to be with? Even if it was, why did it fill her with so much anguish and anxiety?

"Oh."

"I'm just happy, that you are happy. Or at least, moving forward. Again, I don't know what happened to you Grace, and you never have to tell me. Just know that no matter what I am always here for you."

Grace licked her lips and could feel the hot saline in her eyes start to pull in the corners of them. She sniffled once trying to clear the feeling out. How she came to have a friend like Barry, she would never know. She just assumed that enough bad karma was piled up that she was due for something good, and for her, that came in the form of her socially awkward friendship with Barry.

"Thank you. I also hope you know that you can lean on me as well. This goes both ways here, buddy," Grace said extending her closed fist out to him.

Barry gave it a slight nudge as they knocked their two hands together.

"Now, let's stop with all this sentimental shit, it is giving me a headache."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Be nice to me, or I won't take you out to go, as you like to put it, stop some bad guys."

"Well, you told me that once you finished your homework and closed your book… we could go."

"I'm still not done with my homework, but at this point, I know you won't let me work on it until you can get this crap out of your system. Or at least run around a bit. Has anyone ever told you that you have a lot of ADHD tendencies?"

"Only, like, everyone my entire life. If you think I am bad now, you should have saw me when I was a kid."

"And this is even after you got your powers… We all may be threatened if you're our last hope and you see something shiny…" Grace muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Something… about a shiny object?" Barry asked inquisitively, raising his eyebrow.

Grace pulled a pillow from Barry's bed and threw it at him, smacking him directly in the face.

"Let me finish up here. Go get ready and I'll go with you… I still don't know how you roped me into this…"

She got up off the floor and dusted off her jeans. She had glanced away from Barry for merely a second, and he was already dressed, standing next to her. She looked over at him, checking out his suit. She had to admit the two of them worked well as a team on this outfit. The red outfit fit perfectly on Barry, allowing him easy mobility in it while he ran and did other activities, like _fight crime_ as he put it when they first tested out the suit. The yellow lightning bolt in the middle of his chest, even though a bit cheesy, really did compliment and complete the outfit as a whole.

"I guess you're ready… _Flash._ "

Grace walked over to her side of the room and pulled on her black leather jacket and her matte black helmet. She was careful to tuck her hair into the helmet and she also pulled on black shoes to complete the outfit. The only thing that wasn't showing black on her was her dark navy blue jeans. Granted, they were as dark as blue jeans could be without them being black, and in the night time of Gotham city, no one would ever know the difference.

"I just want to restate that you can't give me crap for having you help me with this, you are the Mister Miyagi to my Karate Kid, the Yoda to my Luke Skywalker, the—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it."

"I asked you about this weeks ago and you agreed knowing full well that the last time I went out solo, it didn't go well. I really got spooked and I think that this time, it will be better having you there."

"I mean, you're more super than I am, Barry. All I plan to do is sit there while you do the work here."

"And I am perfectly fine with that! I don't expect you to fight much crime unless I need some help… I just… I don't know but I just can't shake the feeling that one of these times, I simply won't be able to just push someone and then run away."

"So, when the going gets tough, you want me to do all the heavy lifting, is that it?"

"No that isn't what I mean at all. I mean I will help, and I will try my best and I will—"

"Barry," Grace stated, making Barry stop in the middle of his would-be monologue.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just messing with you," she said shaking her head, walking towards the door to where her bike was.

She walked out there and mounted the bike and turned it on. When the engine started to purr, signaling that it was being brought back to life, Grace looked up, seeing Barry waiting her instructions.

"I guess I will just follow you. You go do your thing and I'll lend you some backup."

"Sounds good!" Barry yelled louder than necessary, his nerves clearly getting the best of him.

Grace looked away, not knowing if she should give him a pep talk or not. She wasn't ever any good at those, but in this situation, she figured that it couldn't hurt.

"Just remember that you're the one who wanted to be the superhero. Just think of me as some random sidekick who got roped into helping you even though I don't even want to be here."

"You're lying, you want to be here!" Barry yelled again.

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't do anything that you don't want to do, Grace. Plus, and the greatest reason of all, you love me too much to say no," Barry said, sticking his tongue out at her.

She groaned but nudged him in the arm, tilting her head to the side to tell him to get going. He smiled and gave her a mock salute before he ran off, leaving her with just an image of a fast jet stream floating past her. She kicked up the bike stand and pushed off, letting her machine take her to the destination she wanted to go to.

* * *

It was almost comical how little Grace was willing to help Barry with the fight. Grace was able to follow Barry since he had slowed up a bit and of course, as cliché as it sounded, they stumbled upon a small bank being raided. Grace almost laughed to herself at the coincidence. Of course, it was a bank, in Gotham, that they had to stop at. Granted, at this point, it was crazier to find a bank that didn't have a robbery going on in it than one that didn't. Even Gotham national was subject to it when Bane roamed the streets. The two of them went inside, and Grace proceeded to let Barry do most of the work. She honestly was content sitting back and being his side kick. She watched as men were slug to the slides, hitting the walls, and some would be knocked out within mere second of the impact. She had to admit, it was an easy fight with Barry on her side. So, she just picked a wall close to the entrance and leaned against it, watching the fight unfold.

Barry had moved everyone to the center of the building and was starting to tie them up. Grace shook her head and looked outside, knowing that now, Barry was just trying to show off in front of the cops. When he stood up, he brushed his hands together almost as if he was wiping off dust from working long and hard in the field all day. It was a clear signal that he was done here. Grace pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards Barry, never noticing the red laser she crossed. She mockingly applauded him.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired and I really do have to finish that homework up."

"Don't be such a Debby Downer, Grace. Plus isn't that homework due like a week from now?"

"How can I put it like you do… I'm trying to be a good noodle?" Grace said, picking her hands up and giving him air quotations around the last few words she spoke.

Barry was about to say something in a huff at her, but, before he could, both looked out towards the windows and heard sirens. Instantly, Grace looked at their feet and she silently cursed herself noticing the trip wire that she activated. One of those guys must have placed it there to get them captured too. However, all this just seemed… a little too easy. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Something wasn't right about this. She couldn't shake the feeling and usually her gut never lied to her in these types of situations.

"I think we should be on our way here, Barry," Grace spoke sternly.

Looking around the room, she also saw a few little cameras blinking at her. Almost as if they were telling her that they were watching her every move. The question that bothered her, and maybe it did while she watched Barry contain the bad guys, was that, the cops, at least, not until now, were coming this way. All banks had a security system, no matter how small, and she knew that even though Gotham police were filled with scum, these were the places that they always came to first. It all boiled down to one thing: someone had set them up. Maybe not them, but a super of some sort. The only question that remained was who?

The two of them exited the bank as quickly as they could, Barry, of course, having to wait on Grace. All the while, Grace couldn't shake the conversation she had with the cops the last time she saw them. She kept revisiting the threat that they gave her. This time, if she was caught, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one as easy as she did the last one. Maybe she could call Bruce again, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't give her a phone call this time in the chance that she would be able to get out again. However, she knew that that was the last resort anyway, especially after the position Bruce put her in last time. Deciding between Barry and Arthur bothered her more than she let on.

Grace mounted her bike and just as she did, three cop cars with flashing lights pulled up in front of the two of them. Grace cursed under her breath, but still kicked her bike into submission, making it roar to life. All the while, Barry stood still, almost like a statue. He never was in any trouble before, and this time, taking it to one of the highest levels with cops pointing guns at him, Grace knew that Barry had no idea how to act in this situation.

"Both of you put your hands in the air!" One of the cops screamed.

Barry followed the instructions, but Grace refused to move. Instead, she just revved her engine.

"Step back, Flash, you aren't the one we want here. We just have a few questions for the _Phantom Rider_ next to you. That rider is using you, they are the one we are after! After those deaths in the street race, we know that you are the one responsible for the uprising in gang activity!"

Barry couldn't help but look at Grace as if he was filled with disbelief as to what the cops were telling him. He didn't want to believe it. He knew that Grace wasn't a murderer. There had to be more to this story than what was being told. Grace caught Barry's eye, or at least, what Barry thought were her eyes since he couldn't see through her tinted visor of her helmet and Grace spoke to him in a rush of words.

"I'll explain everything later. But, right now, I need you to go the opposite way from me. I'll distract them and you need to run. You need to run fast and hard. Whatever you do, don't get caught."

"Gra—"

"Get out of here, now, _Flash._ And don't use my real name from now on…"

Anger started to swell up into Barry's chest. Grace was treating him like he was two years old, like he couldn't handle the situation the two of them were in. Plus, he was feeling a bit betrayed, how could he have never known what Grace was into? How did he not see the signs?

"Whatever you say, _Phantom Rider_ , but the moment I see you, I need an explanation… for everything."

"You have my word. I haven't lied to you, and I don't plan on starting now."

Barry gave one last look towards Grace and did what she told him to do. However, first, he had to know that Grace could make it out of this, with at least a semblance of a fighting chance. So, he slowly approached the cops, trying to draw attention from Grace. With his movement, it gave her a window of opportunity, and she took it. While the cops shifted their attention to Barry, she knew that this would be her only chance to et out of this one. She made a break for it. Revving her engine, she took off, right in-between where two cops were standing. They quickly had to jump out of the way, or else they were going to be ran over. In that moment, she was thankful she remembered to put the black paneling back on her bike so the cops wouldn't be able to see her. She really needed to get another bike here, this one was going to become way too easy to track after this. However, after that street race she entered, she kept seeing more and more knock-off versions of her bike on the streets. She was sure tht none of them had the bells and whistles hers did, or that they were built with the same standard she held herself to, but it helped with the cops not being able to just track her down by bike alone anymore.

She never had to look back to know that Barry took off right after she left, she heard the cop's curses as they all rushed back into their cars and started to follow her, every so often, a bullet whizzed past her, or was caught on the frame of her bike. She was happy that Gotham police couldn't hit a moving target to save their lives. The cops and her, they were playing a serious game of cat and mouse. Every so often, they could catch up to her, but that was what Grace wanted. She would quickly make a b-line and head somewhere else, making Gotham's finest burn some rubber. However, even with her skills with dodging traffic and the like, she knew that she was outnumbered this time.

She knew that the cops were trying to corral her, and it didn't become apparent until she saw Gotham Harbor in the distance. Gritting her teeth, she knew that there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this one. She had to take a chance that she didn't want to, and hopefully, it wouldn't cost her in the end. As she neared the water, she saw the pier and started to head that way. She knew that the cops would have to follow her on foot, but even so, she made the mistake of overestimating herself. In the last minute, she saw a cop car ram up on the side of the pier and rammed into the car blocks, almost totaling the vehicle. Grace swerved to avoid the mess and when she did, she locked eyes with the cop in the car. It was the one from her interrogation. The one before the commissioner came in to speak with her. He quickly scrambled out of the car and raised his gun at her, and all the while, Grace's heart rate picked up as she went down the board walk, making pedestrians scramble out of the way.

She went down the length of the board walk and quickly stopped realizing where she was. She had no where else to do, she had hit a dead end. That dead end being an opening to the dark water below for people who liked to come out here during the day and try to fish for something in these nasty waters. Lights from flashlights and the cars warmed her back as Grace took a quick look between them and the water, and then back to them. Panic started to set in as she felt trapped, as if she was a fighting dog who was starved, only knowing the small world of its cage. She was being backed into a corner and she knew it. Her flight or fight response kicked in, and she couldn't hear herself think over the rush of blood being pumped through her body.

The cops screamed at her to stop, but she couldn't hear them. If she played this right, this was the only way out of here. She wasn't going back to have her identity revealed, especially to that creep that tried to get into her pants last time. So, she revved her engine and willed herself into what came next. As she moved forward, pain flooded her arm as a bullet grazed her, cutting through her leather jacket. She cried out and tried to grit her teeth through the pain as she and her bike dropped down into the cold water below, both sinking to the bottom together.


End file.
